The Dare
by TassanaBurrfoot
Summary: Hermione is invited to a Slytherin House party where a game of Truth or Dare becomes life-altering. EWE
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!** This is something I've been working on on AFF and thought I would bring it here and see how well it's received. It is rated "Mature" for a reason, as you will no doubt guess from this chapter. It's also going to get pretty dark, so if there is _anything_ that you could find offensive, please proceed with caution. And know that, if you don't like this story, you don't have to read it. That's what the "back" button is for

* * *

As she stood at the entrance into Slytherin House, Hermione still could not believe her friend had talked her into going. "We shouldn't be here," she said to the ginger haired girl standing next to her.

Ginny waved a hand at her. "Oh rubbish!" she hissed. "You need this, Hermione. I swear if I have to sit through another session of 'Ron this. Or Ron that' I'm going to march into the boys' dormitories and hex him myself." She placed a hand on the older witch's shoulder. "You deserve better than him, Hermione. He's my brother, I know, but he's also a bit of an arse. He was too pampered by my mum and is used to getting his way all the time."

"He doesn't even notice me, Gin," the Muggle born protested.

"Merlin's pants! Hermione, I forbid you from even so much as mentioning him tonight!" the younger witch commanded. "I don't even know what you see in him. He can't even keep up with you half the time in conversations and he's always stuffing his face. I swear I…"

The door to Slytherin House opened to reveal a boy who was about the same age as Hermione. He had dark brown skin and kept his hair neatly cropped against his head. Unlike the girls, he was still wearing his school uniform. He gave both the girls a once over and lifted an eyebrow. "You didn't have to dress up, you know," he informed them.

"I've always said 'Go big or go home'," the young witch stated with a smile. "I do hope it's alright that I brought Hermione. She's been feeling a bit down and needed some time away from Gryffindor Tower."

A slow smile spread across the Slytherin's face, flashing his teeth. "Three shots of firewhiskey says I don't really give a damn. The Gryffindor princess is always welcomed amongst us snakes," he said as he held the door open for them. "Come on in, if you dare."

Hermione's eyes widened as she stepped through the door. She had never been in the Slytherin Common Room before. The one time she had the chance she had accidentally turned herself into some sort of cat person. Literally.

She noticed how much of the room looked like the Gryffindor Common Room, though everything was draped in green and silver rather than red and gold. There was also a large semi sphere window where you could see out into the depths of the lake. The furniture was dark oak and black leather.

The boy had been right about the dress code. Hermione almost felt silly in her short red dress and small heels as she saw most students were dressed much like the boy. Slytherin robes lay forgotten over the backs of chairs and couches. Movement from one of the couches caught Hermione's attention and she watched as Draco Malfoy rose from his lounging position and walk towards them. While he wasn't wearing his robes, Malfoy still wore his shirt and tie and his trousers.

"When did we invite lions to our lair, Zabini?" the blond asked as he got closer.

Hermione turned to the black boy Malfoy had addressed, the same boy who had let her and Ginny in. "I did," the boy confessed as he slung an arm over Ginny's shoulders. "Didn't think there'd be a problem, honestly."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as they shifted to Hermione. "Where're your boy toys, Granger?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't have any 'boy toys'," she replied with a frown.

"Don't Pothead and Weasel normally surround you like a couple of guards?" he asked.

"Don't call them that," she growled. "And I don't need Harry or Ron to guard me."

"If anything, they need her to guard them," Ginny joked. Malfoy stared at her for a moment and then grinned.

"Well, this should be interesting," he commented. "Try not to hex my balls off, Granger. I would like to have kids someday." And he turned and started back to the couch he had been sitting on.

"Breeder!" shouted a boy Hermione didn't recognize and the room started laughing.

Malfoy returned to his position on the couch and picked up a glass of dark liquid that Hermione could only assume was some sort of alcohol. Ginny linked her arm with her friend and pulled her over to the couches where Malfoy and a bunch of other people sat. Most of the people sat cross legged on the floor and the ginger haired girl began to pull Hermione to sit with her.

"Granger, you should come sit with me," Malfoy interrupted, causing both girls to look at him.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "Why in Merlin's name would I want to do that?"

He raised his glass and pointed at her. "Because if you sit on the floor, everyone will see your knickers," he told her. Then he smirked. "Unless that is your angle, then, by all means."

The Muggle born's eyes widened again as she moved quickly to sit next to the blond Pureblood. Zabini handed her a glass of what looked like the same dark liquid in Malfoy's glass. "What is this?" she asked curiously.

"Fruit punch," Pansy Parkinson answered as she took a sip of her own drink. "What do you think it is? Just drink it, Granger."

Malfoy chuckled as he took a pull from his own glass. Noticing the Muggle born hadn't tried hers yet, he leaned in closer to her. "Would you like someone to test it for you first?" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione held back a shudder at the feel of his hot breath against her skin. She glanced at Ginny to ask for advice and nearly jumped at the sight before her. In the short time it took for Hermione to sit and accept a drink, Ginny had already begun a tonsil war with Zabini. Her eyebrows were raised in alarm. Leaning slightly away from Malfoy, the Muggle born looked at him. "I, uh..." She nodded and handed the glass to the blond.

He smirked and took a sip from the glass. She watched him, mesmerized as his tongue slipped from between his lips to lick off the bit of liquid that had been left there. Then, without warning, he leaned in closer to her and kissed her. Hermione froze as she felt his lips move against hers. His tongue darted out to tease her bottom lip. She clenched her jaw and tried to pull away, but he just leaned in closer and cupped her jaw to prevent her from turning her face to the side.

The smell of alcohol was strong on his breath and she ended up opening her mouth just a tiny bit so she could breathe. That had been a mistake as he took the opportunity and deepened the kiss. Tasting him wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be and soon she found herself melting into the kiss. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue slid along hers.

Finally, he broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. His thumb caressed her cheek tenderly and she didn't know whether to panic or lean forward for another kiss. She certainly hadn't expected it.

"I've waited six years to do that," he confessed to her softly. He handed her back her drink.

She didn't know how to respond, so she just sat there and stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "Merlin, Granger!" Parkinson said. "You act like that was the first time a bloke's ever kissed you."

Hermione blinked and shook her head. "No," she replied, "but that is the first time…" her voice trailed off as she continued to stare at Malfoy.

He smirked at her and leaned back, taking another pull from his glass. Still shocked, Hermione brought her own glass to her lips and took a sip from it. The liquid burned and she immediately started coughing. She leaned forward so that her head was above her knees as she continued to cough. She could feel a hand rubbing her back and knew it was Malfoy. She quickly got her coughing under control when she remembered that she hadn't worn a bra and feared Malfoy would know. Sitting back up, she saw the look in his eyes and knew that he knew, but to her surprise, he said nothing about it.

"Anyone fancy a game of truth or dare?" Bulstrode asked as she leaned against one of the armchairs.

"Truth," a tall, lanky boy sitting in said armchair said.

Bulstrode glanced up at him. "You ever gonna try out for the Quidditch team, Nott?" she asked.

"No," he answered with a snort. "I like watching it, but I think I'll leave the play to those who actually enjoy having a broom between their legs."

A girl Hermione did not recognize giggled. "I wouldn't mind having your broom between my legs, Nott," the girl said boldly.

The Muggle born blinked. Sure she had heard those sorts of innuendoes before, but it always caught her off guard. She took another sip of her drink and closed her eyes, forcing herself to swallow the liquid fire without coughing.

"Later, sexy," the boy named Nott said. "Zabini!" he barked. "Stop sucking face and tell me if you'll take the truth or a dare."

The black boy broke the kiss he was sharing with Ginny and glared at Nott. "Truth," he growled.

Hermione leaned back. She jumped when she felt Malfoy's arm slide behind her back to wrap around her waist. She stared at him, but he did not look at her.

"Planning on snogging Weaslette all night?" Nott asked.

Zabini smiled. "I'm going to try," he answered as he turned his attention back to Ginny. "What about you, love? Truth or dare?"

"I'm not drunk enough for a dare," she teased. "Ask me something and I'll give you the truth."

He nodded. "How did you manage to get the Gryffindor princess out of her tower?" he asked.

Ginny grabbed the drink that he had been drinking and took a long swallow. When she put the drink down, she answered, "We caught my brother wrestling with Lavender Brown in the boys dormitories, only, they weren't wearing any clothes, if you catch my meaning."

Hermione scoffed. "'Wrestling'," she repeated scathingly. "They were shagging, Gin. Just say it. I saw it with my own eyes so it's not like I can deny it."

"Alright, fine," the redhead stated. She looked at Zabini. "Hermione and I had gone up to the boys' dormitories to see if Harry and Ron wanted to go down to Hagrid's for a bit. We couldn't find Harry, but Ron and Lavender were tangled in the sheets on his bed, shagging each other's brains out."

"They don't have any brains to shag out, Ginger," Malfoy said as he rested his hand on Hermione's hip and pulled her closer to him.

There was a collective round of laughter as Ginny giggled. "This is true," she admitted, "but this is my brother, Malfoy. I'm going to have to ask you not to speak rudely about him in my presence. That's for me to do. And Hermione."

The Muggle born was so close to Malfoy that she was actually able to catch a whiff of his cologne. Or was it cologne? It could have just been his body wash, given how light of a scent it was. Either way, she actually liked it, though she refused to sniff at him. She drained the rest of her drink.

"So, 'Mione," Ginny slurred as Zabini began kissing her jawline. "Truth or dare?"

The older witch grimaced and as she went to put the drink on the coffee table, she watched as it began refilling itself. She blinked and her eyes widened. "T-truth," she stammered, picking the glass back up.

"Is Malfoy better than those other boys at snogging?" Ginny asked and Zabini captured her lips again.

The Muggle born paled as she looked at Malfoy. He lifted a single eyebrow. "So much better," she breathed, her cheeks reddening when she realized what she had said.

Malfoy smirked and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "We have all night, Granger, if you want."

She leaned away, but his hand on her hip prevented her from scooting away. "Malfoy, why did you snog me?" she asked having forgotten the rules of the game.

He touched her jawline with the fingers of his free hand. "It's a good thing I would have chosen 'Truth' anyway," he teased. "The answer is simple enough, I would think. I wanted to. For as long as I've known you, Granger, I've either wanted to snog you or hex you. I do believe this is the more pleasurable route, wouldn't you agree?"

"But why wait until now?" she asked.

He lifted a finger and shook it. "Ah, ah, ah. It's not your turn, love," he jested and glanced about the room. "Pucey, truth or dare?"

"Truth," a burly boy answered. Hermione recognized him as one of the Chasers on the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

Malfoy took a pull from his drink. "When are you going to stop playing around and just ask Parkinson to go steady?" he asked.

The boy smirked and glanced at a surprised Parkinson. "Hey, Parkinson. Truth or dare?" he asked rather than answer Malfoy's question.

Pansy Parkinson folded her arms and stared at the boy. "Truth," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Feel like going steady with me?" the boy asked.

"I guess the answer is 'now'," Malfoy said as he nuzzled Hermione's hair. "Have I ever told you how much I like your hair?" he asked her in a whisper.

"No," she replied as she watched Parkinson attempt to stare Pucey down.

"Hmmm," Malfoy purred. "I think it's one of your best features, Granger," he told her. He raised his free hand so he could touch her hair. "So soft."

"Alright, then," Parkinson finally said. "But if you fuck this up, Pucey, I'll cut your bollocks off."

The dark haired boy just smirked. Parkinson glanced about the room. "Crabbe, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," he answered stupidly. Glancing at the boy, Hermione could see he was already sloshed.

Hermione watched with fascination as the Slytherins all stared at Crabbe with predatory gleams in their eyes. Even Malfoy glanced up, momentarily abandoning the attention he was giving to the Muggle born, though he still did not remove his hand from her hip. Zabini broke away from Ginny just enough so he, too, could stare at Crabbe.

"Listen carefully, Crabbe," the Slytherin witch said. "I want you to strip naked and run as fast as your chubby legs can carry you into the Great Hall. When you get inside, you are to climb onto Dumbledore's chair and wank."

Several of the Slytherins gave malicious smirks as Hermione looked appalled. Bored, Malfoy turned his attention back to the Muggle born and resumed playing with her hair. Unable to speak, Hermione just stared with wide eyes as Crabbe began to strip. "Can I keep my socks on, Parkinson?" he asked. "Floor's cold. Might not be able to get it up."

The witch waved a dismissive hand at him. "Yeah, keep your socks. Now go."

The boy ran out of the Common Room and Hermione slowly shook her head. "That was a sight I had never hoped to see," she said slowly, making several Slytherins chuckle.

"Follow him, Pucey," Parkinson ordered. "Make sure he goes through with it."

The Slytherin grumbled, but slipped out into the hall. Hermione turned to look at Malfoy, but his face was buried in her hair. "Malfoy," she said, bringing a hand to his jaw and trying to pull him up so she could look at him. "I don't think Crabbe going into the Great Hall naked is a good idea," she said worriedly.

"You worry too much, Granger," Parkinson stated. "He'll be fine. Believe me, he isn't the first to be dared to go into the Great Hall and wank."

Nott laughed. "Remember when Flint did? That was some fine work he did."

One of the Greengrass sisters, Hermione recognized her as Daphne, giggled, "That was hilarious. Didn't he end up spilling his load all over the Gryffindor table?"

The Muggle born blanched. "He did what?" she asked.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Malfoy said finally, glancing up at her. "The elves cleaned it up before you and your precious pride ate there."

"That's not the point," Hermione argued, glaring at the blond. "That's disgusting and sick."

"Not as sick as having a bunch of Mudbloods in your House," said a boy Hermione did not recognize.

The Muggle born didn't even feel Malfoy move, but, as quick as lightning, he was on the poor boy, his wand jabbing the boy's jugular, his hand grabbing a fist full of the boy's shirt. Ginny was up, too, shoving Zabini off of her as she, too, took out her wand and pointed it at the boy.

"Say that word again and see what I do," Malfoy snarled through clenched teeth. "I. Dare. You." They stayed like that for a moment longer before Malfoy threw the kid onto the floor and stood up. He pointed his wand at the boy. "Apologize to Granger," he ordered.

None of the other Slytherins moved as they watched the scene. The boy massaged his throat and stood up on shaky legs. "I'm s-sorry, Gr-Granger," he stammered. Hermione nodded her acceptance, surprised that Malfoy had stood up for her like that.

The Gryffindor had heard that word several times since Malfoy had first used it in their second year, but she hadn't understood what it meant. When it was explained to her, she still didn't find it very offensive, but she did understand why so many people hated the word. It was degrading and impolite.

"Anyone else want to say it?" Malfoy asked the group as a whole, glaring around at the different people. When no one responded, he returned to his seat again and pulled Hermione to him, replacing his hand back on her hip. "Fucker," he spat at the boy who looked thoroughly chastised.

Slytherin House was different from what the Muggle born had expected. They all seemed to look to Malfoy as a leader and many even seemed fearful of him. The Muggle born drank more of the liquid in her glass. She grimaced. "What is this stuff anyway?" she asked. "It almost tastes like liquid tar or fire."

"Firewhiskey," Malfoy answered. "How much have you drank so far, love?"

She shook her head. "Glass keeps refilling itself," she explained. "Makes it hard to keep track." She looked at him curiously. "Does yours do that, too?"

The blond wizard nodded. "They're supposed to. The goal is that, by the end of the night, we'll all be pissed."

"It is relaxing," she told him as she began to lean into him.

He smirked. "Well, try not to get too relaxed, love," he warned her. "I don't want to have to carry you to Gryffindor Tower."

She frowned. "You're the one who keeps calling me a princess," she argued. "You and your friends. Besides, I thought you said we'd be here all night."

Both of his eyebrows raised. "That I did," he confirmed. "I didn't think you'd be so agreeable to staying."

"Better that than having to smell Lavender Brown's sex sweat all night," she groused earning a chuckle from the Slytherins.

Ginny groaned, "Now there's something I am not looking forward to."

Hermione nodded as the door to the Common Room opened and Crabbe and Pucey spilled into the room, laughing. "Crabbe spewed all over that old coot's chair," Pucey laughed. "Mother fucking Mudblood lover."

Malfoy did not even look up as he took his wand out, pointed it at the dark haired boy and muttered a few words. Hermione watched in amazement as Pucey turned into a ferret. "How did you…?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "After that madman turned me into a ferret our fourth year," he explained, "I took it upon myself to figure out the curse and countercurse."

"Draco, that's my new boyfriend you've changed into a ferret," Parkinson complained.

He shrugged. "I'll change him back in a few minutes. Maybe when he returns, he'll remember not to use that word again."

Hermione watched as the ferret scampered under one of the chairs. She did not even notice as Malfoy pushed her hair back and began kissing her neck. She just sat there, sipping at her drink as Crabbe got redressed. "Are all boys' penises that small?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow in thought.

Malfoy stared at her and she could feel all the other pairs of eyes on her before everyone burst out laughing. Crabbe became red faced as he glared angrily at the Muggle born. "Granger," he growled. "Truth or dare and you better choose dare."

"Well, that doesn't give me much of a choice now, does it?" she asked. For reasons unbeknownst to her, Hermione actually felt relaxed enough to say, "Guess this means that I choose dare."

"Blow Malfoy," the boy said.

Confused, Hermione tilted her head. "I'm sorry. What?" she asked, glancing at a surprised Malfoy. "He wants me to what?"

"Blow him," Crabbe repeated. "Take his cock out and suck it until he comes.

The Muggle born's eyes widened. "I…"

"She doesn't have to do that," Malfoy said and then looked at her. "You don't have to do that."

"He dared me," she said slowly. She took a large gulp from her glass and put the drink down on the coffee table. "I can do this," she said assuredly.

All eyes were on the Muggle born, but she saw none of them. She stared at the belt buckle for a moment. "I can do this," she repeated, more to herself than anyone. She grabbed her drink once more and took another pull from it before returning it to its place. Then she turned her attention to the belt.

Malfoy said nothing as she worked on his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it open. She then unbuttoned his trousers and pulled the zipper down. He placed a hand over hers. "You don't have to do this," he told her again. "Not if you don't want to."

"But I do want to," she told him. "You stood up for me and… you kissed me. And…" she hesitated, then leaned forward and whispered softly, "I've never done this before. I want to try."

He nodded slowly as he released her hand to allow her to continue. He leaned back as she reached into his y-fronts and pulled out his hardening cock. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "This one is much bigger."

His lips cracked a smile, but it faltered as she began running her hands along his length. His eyes drooped and he rested his head back on the cushion of the couch. "That's it, princess."

She glanced up at him as she touched him, feeling a penis for the first time. Then, knowing she needed to actually put the thing into her mouth, she licked her lips and gave a tentative lick to the head. He sucked in breath through his teeth, making a hissing sound.

"Try not to bite me," he told her.

She nodded as she repositioned herself so that she was kneeling between his legs. She gave the head another lick and the cock jumped in her hands. She blinked and tried it again. It did the same thing. She could feel his cock pulsing in her hands, like a live, beating heart. She glanced at Ginny who was watching her in amazement. Taking that as a signal to continue, the Muggle born kissed the tip of his cock and sucked at the small slit at the end of it.

"Such a tease," he growled. He looked down at her. "Granger, just open your mouth and suck on it."

This confused her and she glanced at Ginny again. The ginger haired girl held up a finger before turning to Zabini. Pushing him down, she made quick work of his trousers until she had his heavy cock in her hands. "Watch me," she told the Muggle born and she began sucking on the big black dick.

"Got it," Hermione said and turned her attention back to Malfoy who was staring at her with lust-filled eyes. She gave him a shy smile before opening her mouth a mimicking Ginny's motions.

"God," the Slytherin said as he buried a hand in the brunette's hair, his eyes rolling up into his head.

She actually found herself enjoying it. He tasted different that she had expected. A bit on the salty side, but it wasn't bad. He was also a whole lot bigger than she had expected, too. She kept trying to push as much of him into her mouth as she could and she could tell by his grunts and moans that he was enjoying it.

"Merlin, Granger," he swore. "I'm going to come. Fuck!" He tried to pull her off, but she wanted to see this to completion. That was the dare. "Granger, get off," he told her. "I'm coming."

And so he did. Hot jets of ejaculation entered her mouth and she swallowed, not knowing what else to do. "Shite!" he barked as she continued to suck him until he was emptied. When she finally released her hold, he collapsed onto the couch and weakly reached out for her.

Smiling, she stood up again and allowed him to pull her into his arms. "Holy Mother of Merlin, Granger," he whispered.

He opened his silver eyes and stared up at her as she was on top of him. "You're not going back up there tonight," he told her. "I want you with me."

Hermione was still far too drunk to disagree with him. He grabbed her head with both of his hands and pulled her into a searing kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth where he could still taste his own semen on her tongue, but that didn't matter to the Pureblood. He could devour her at this moment and not even care.

He sat up, making her sit on his lap, and glanced about the room. People were still staring at the couple, shocked by what they had witnessed. Honestly, he was a bit surprised himself. A bit of snogging he had expected, but that… He would have to remember to get Crabbe a present.

He looked up at the girl and could see her eyes were still heavily cloudy. He frowned at this and glanced at Parkinson. "Did you take note of how much she drank?" he asked the ever observant witch.

Parkinson shrugged. "Might've, but my boyfriend's still a ferret, so…"

"Right!" he said as he pulled out his want. "Pucey," he called and saw a small nose peeking out from under a chair.

Draco waved at the person sitting on the chair and said, "Move out of the way." The moment the kid moved, Draco waved his wand and muttered the countercurse. A very naked Pucey appeared before them all looking both angrily and fearful at Draco. He covered his manhood and ran out of the room.

The blond wizard looked expectantly at Parkinson. "The glass refilled itself three times, Draco," she told him. "The girl's a real light weight."

Draco nodded as Granger rested her head on his shoulder. Glancing down at her, he slipped an arm under her knees and supported her back as he slowly stood up. He held her in this bridal pose, feeling her breathing begin to even out.

"I'm taking her to my room," he told the other Slytherin's. "No one is to go in there until I say."

Draco lay her on his sheets of emerald satin and began the process of getting her ready for bed. He started with her shoes, taking care with the pointed heels. Then he lifted her up a bit and unbuttoned her dress. It was then he realized that he didn't have any clothes for her. However, knowing the Slytherin girls would go apeshite if he asked them to borrow a pair of their pyjamas, he gently placed her back on his bed and went to his wardrobe. There, he pulled out his own pyjamas. He quickly undressed and slipped the pyjama trousers on before grabbed the shirt and returning to the sleeping girl.

He carefully peeled the dress off of her, not wanting to wake her. His eyes widened slightly when his thoughts were confirmed. She hadn't been wearing a bra. He took a moment and just stared at her breasts, enjoying the perfect curve of them and the small buds that hardened in the cool air. He longed to bend down and taste one of them, but molesting a sleeping, inebriated Granger wasn't going to convince her to make this little tryst permanent. And he wanted it to be permanent. After what had just happened and tasting her lips, he had no desire to ever let her go.

He knew his parents were going to be pissed, but he wasn't concerned about that. This girl was his and would be his for as long as he lived. He gently coaxed her arms through the shirt and pushed her head through it. He pulled the bedsheets down and gently tucked her underneath them. Knowing he would have to let the boys in, he left for just a moment to inform them that everything was fine.

"She's not coming back to Gryffindor Tower tonight, is she?" Weaslette asked solemnly.

Draco shook his head. "She's too intoxicated," he explained. "But she'll be fine. She's fast asleep on my bed as we speak."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not planning on taking advantage of her, are you?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Easy, Ginger," he said. "Trust me, when Granger and I finally do have sex, I want her well aware."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"For now," he told her, "I'm going to sleep. In the morning, I will take care of her hangover and help her get back up to her Tower without any of the teachers noticing."

"You said 'when'. You plan on having sex with her," she pointed out.

He nodded. "I do," he admitted. "But it will be when she wants it, too. I plan on keeping her, Ginger. She's better off with me anyway and you know it."

"My name's Ginny, not Ginger," she corrected. Then she sighed. "Just… All I ask is that you don't hurt her. She's been through enough pain with my brother to last her a lifetime. She doesn't need more added to it."

He inclined his head and placed his hand over his heart. "You have my word."

When Draco returned to the dormitory, he took a moment to enjoy the sight of the girl lying there in his bed. He took a deep breath and stretched his arms and legs before climbing into the bed himself, slithering under the covers. He pulled her to him, making sure she was lying on her side and spooning her to prevent the girl from rolling onto her back. The last thing he wanted was for her to vomit and then choke on it. He kissed her hair and sighed as his eyes fluttered shut. He didn't even hear the other boys come into the room and ready themselves for bed.

* * *

Author's Note: Constructive criticism and positive reviews are always welcomed. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**!WARNING!**

I said it in the first chapter and I will say it again. This story will have some really dark themes, especially in the upcoming chapters. I apologize ahead if such things offend you. However, you do not have to read this story. I won't be upset if you decide to stop. I will try to warn you what sort of darkness will be had in each chapter, but I can't always guarantee I will remember, nor will I know before I write the chapter. (Which is why I'm not giving a list of warnings.) This story was, quite literally, written on a whim and as such, I have no idea where this story will go. _However_! People who have read my other stories know the kind of writer I am. I will touch upon some pretty controversial things, but it's just a touch. Mostly, this story is simply for me. Again, if you have any issues with anything, please proceed with caution. On that note: This chapter isn't really all that bad. ;)

* * *

Hermione could feel a strong arm draped over her body and moaned pleasantly. Her head was pounding, but the arm brought her a level of comfort she didn't know she was missing. Her eyes shot open and then she hissed, squinting her eyes against a bit of light in the room. As much as her head hurt, the arm gave her a bit of alarm. It shouldn't be there.

Very carefully, she blinked, forcing her eyes to slowly open so she could look down at the arm. It was a pale arm from what she could tell in the dim light and one of the fingers bore an insignia ring, though at the moment she couldn't quite place where she recognized the ring from. She shifted and froze when she felt something hard jab her in the back. She ran her hand up the pale arm and grabbed onto the bicep which she used to help her to turn so she could see the face of the person holding her.

What she saw shocked her. White blond hair had swept into his eyes as he slept peacefully. She wanted to scream, but her head pounded so badly, she didn't trust herself not to cause further damage to the headache she was sporting.

"Malfoy," she growled, glaring at the boy.

He tightened his grip on her, pulling her even closer to him. "Go back to sleep," he moaned not opening his eyes.

She opened her mouth in surprise and popped him on the arm. "Wake up!" she barked.

"Ow!" the wizard responded, opening his eyes to glare at her. "Merlin, Granger, let a bloke sleep." He turned in place and pulled the covers up more firmly around his body.

That's when she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Sitting up, she glanced down and saw that she was wearing one. She shook his arm. "Please get up," she begged.

She heard him release an angry growl as he turned back around. "What?" he demanded, his silver eyes flickering in the low light.

"What happened last night?" she asked. "Did we…? I mean, did you…? Where am I?"

"Slytherin House. Boys' dormitories," came the short reply. "And don't worry so much, Granger. Your virtue and reputation are both still intact. Now, let me sleep."

She shook her head and touched his arm again. He gave her a look so scathing she was sure he could boil water with it. "Where are my clothes?" she asked.

"Give me five more minutes," he said. "Five minutes and I'll even walk you to your bloody tower, princess."

She huffed, but allowed him his few extra minutes, keeping a mental clock in her head as each minute passed. Lucky for her, she didn't have to shake him awake again. He turned away from her and she watched as he slipped out from under the covers and put his feet on the floor. He immediately picked them back up. "Shite!" he hissed.

Grabbing his wand off of his bedside table, he pointed it at his wardrobe. "Accio socks," he whispered.

The wardrobe shook a bit causing one of the other boys in the room to groan. Malfoy rolled his eyes and sent another spell to open the wardrobe and deftly caught the pair of socks as they came hurling at him. He tossed the pair to Hermione as he summoned another pair.

"You'll want to put those on," he told her as he unrolled his socks and slipped them on his feet. "The floor is stone, so it's cold."

"You want me to wear your socks?" she asked carefully.

He glared at her. "Why not? You're already wearing my shirt," he said. "Just suck it up and do it."

She stared at him for a moment before putting the socks on, careful to keep the shirt over her nether regions. It was barely long enough in her mind, but it did manage to cover the important things.

"How did I end up wearing your shirt?" she asked once he was standing.

She quickly followed him as he walked to the door. "I put it on you," he answered. "I didn't think you wanted your dress to get ruined, so I took it off of you and put one of my shirts on you instead."

She wrapped her arms in front of her to cover her breasts. "You didn't look at anything, did you?"

He was careful to keep his eyes on her face. "No," he lied. "I was the perfect gentleman."

He led her down the hallway and stopped in front of a door. "Girls' lavatory is there," he said, pointing to the door to the right, and continued, "I'll bring you to your tower after I've taken a leak."

She nodded and watched as he slipped into the boys' bathroom. Sighing, she pushed into the girls' bathroom and went to a stall. She relieved herself, washed her hands, and opened the door to find Malfoy leaning against the wall, his head bowed and eyes shut.

As she closed the door, he looked up. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and he led her across the Common Room. Hermione saw a few people spread out in chairs and on couches, but didn't say anything. Memories about the previous night began surfacing and suddenly she realized what that strange taste in her mouth was.

"Oh God," she whispered, stopping.

He stopped and turned to look at her. "What?" he asked.

"Oh God, what have I done?" she asked herself, putting a hand on either side of her head. "I… I…" She looked up at him and felt the blood drain from her face. "You… I sucked… Oh my God."

She moved to sit right on the floor and he quickly bent down to pick her up. He led her to a chair and she fell down onto it. "Granger, you have to calm down," he said, though he knew what had her upset. "It was just a dare. We…"

"Did you say you wanted to keep me?" she interrupted, looking at him.

He faltered for a moment. He didn't recall ever saying those words. He had thought them, sure, but he didn't think he had said them out loud. "I might have," he answered honestly. "We were all pissed and I'm sure I said a lot of things. Why? Interested?" He raised an expectant eyebrow.

Her head really hurt. "Do you have anything for a hangover?" she asked him instead of answering his question.

He nodded and stood up. "Wait right here," he told her as he jogged back to his room.

He returned moments later with a small vial in his hand. He showed it to her as he knelt down beside her. When she reached out to take it, he pulled back, keeping it just out of her reach.

"Malfoy!" she hissed.

He smirked. "Oh, it's not that easy, princess," he taunted. He cupped her jaw and kissed her on the lips, managing to slip his tongue inside her mouth in the process.

She pulled away, breaking the kiss and covering her mouth with her hand. "What are you playing at, Malfoy?" she demanded.

He lifted a brow. "There isn't anything wrong with me kissing my girl, Granger," he told her as he handed her the vial.

She gaped at him. "Your girl? Are you serious?"

He shrugged. "Why not? After what we did last night, we can hardly consider ourselves rivals or even friends," he said. "You're beautiful. Merlin knows you feel bloody fantastic. Not to mention, you have more brains in your little finger than Goyle has in his entire head. You have everything that I've always wanted in a girlfriend. So, what do you say, Granger?"

(II)(II)

"What _did_ you say?" Ginny asked as they walked into the Great Hall.

The Muggle born shrugged as they sat down together. "I told him I would think about it," she answered.

Ginny looked appalled. "What's there to think about?" she asked. "Hermione, he's cute, smart, funny, and obviously he fancies you. I'm surprised your mouth isn't dry from all the snogging you two did last night."

"We didn't snog that much," the brunette argued as she began filling up her plate. "If anything, he was…" she froze as the topic of their conversation entered the Great Hall.

His robes were immaculate, while his hair was slicked back. He carried his satchel slung over one shoulder and it gave him a sort of "devil may care" look. He met her eyes and gave her a roguish smile.

Hermione swallowed and glanced at Ginny. "Oh God," she whispered.

Ginny glanced across the room and her smile widened. "Speaking of Mr. Lover boy," she joked.

The Muggle born slapped her on the arm. "That's not funny, Ginny," she reprimanded.

"Oh, I think it's hysterical," the ginger haired girl commented as she popped a grape in her mouth. "I still think you should do it."

The older witch sighed. "So, what's going on with you and Zabini?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing really," the girl replied as she began filling her own plate. "He's cute and he's an amazing kisser, but I don't know that I could ever date him."

"Why not?" the bushy haired girl asked.

Ginny sighed. "He's a Slytherin," she admitted. "While you wouldn't have much to worry about with Malfoy, I have six brothers who all hate Slytherins with a passion."

"Are we forgetting about Lucius Malfoy?" the Muggle born questioned as she bit into a link of sausage.

The ginger gave her a bored look. "Somehow I doubt Daddy's gonna deny his only son anything. 'Mione, the bloke's got everyone wrapped around his fingers."

Hermione shook her head as she glanced down the Gryffindor table and made eye contact with Harry. "So, any luck with Harry?" she asked the ginger haired witch.

Ginny sighed. "Not yet. I'm almost to the point of just asking him out rather than wait for him to say something," she said, taking the last bite of her pancakes. "Ready for class?"

Hermione dabbed her mouth with her napkin and placed it on her plate. "Yeah," she replied as she climbed off of the bench and bent down to pick up her book bag. "I just…"

"Nice view, Granger," a familiar voice drawled.

The Muggle born looked up and saw Malfoy standing there with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, though she kept her voice calm.

She could still taste his semen in her mouth, though she had thoroughly cleaned her mouth earlier that morning. She knew it was just her imagination, but looking at him brought the memory of that moment to the forefront of her mind. The blond held his hand out to her. "Thought you could use some company on your way to Potions," he commented.

"She has company, Malfoy," Harry said as he approached the small group.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "She doesn't need the likes of you."

Malfoy frowned as he looked at the two Gryffindors. "Have you told them yet, Granger?" he asked as he slipped his hand back into his pocket.

Hermione stifled a groan as Ron asked, "Told us what? What's he talking about?"

"Malfoy and I…" she started, but was interrupted by the Slytherin. "We're dating," he said.

Everyone in the immediate area stared at the two while Hermione paled. Ron's face became red. "What do you mean you're dating? You can't date her. She's…" he stopped.

This brought colour back to Hermione's face as her eyes narrowed at her friend. "I'm what?" she asked sharply. "Last I checked, I was free to date whomever I bloody hell pleased."

Ron gaped at her. "You mean you want to date this tosser?" he asked in disbelief.

Hermione had been having her doubts, but something about Ron's words agitated her. "Yes," she said simply.

Malfoy's smile widened as his eyes brightened. Ron immediately started to protest, his voice getting louder with each word, "Are you fucking mental?! This is Malfoy! He will use you and then toss you out like yesterday's rubbish. He doesn't deserve you! He's foul and disgusting and…"

The ginger haired wizard stopped when Hermione's wand was shoved in his face. "Ronald Weasley, you will stop right there," she hissed. "He asked me out and I agreed. End of story. You have absolutely no right in telling me who I am or am not allowed to date. Especially when you have your tongue down Lavender Brown's throat every night. You don't talk to me anymore. You don't even look at me anymore. You never want anything to do with me unless it's for your convenience. This is my life. If I want to date Draco Malfoy, then by Merlin, I'm going to date him and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"Hermione…" Ron began to plea, but she thrust her wand even more forcibly at him.

"Don't make me do it, Ronald," she warned.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall said sternly as she approached the group. "What is the meaning of this?"

Hermione lowered her wand and turned to the Transfiguration teacher. She shook her head. "Ron decided to react jealously when Draco informed him that he and I are together, Professor," she explained.

McGonagall lifted an eyebrow. "You and Mr. Malfoy?" At the young witch's nod, the professor continued, "Be that as it may, this behaviour ends now. You all have classes to go to and seeing you are finished with your breakfast, I expect you to hurry along. Mr. Weasley, don't let me see this happen again, understand?"

Ron nodded, though he still looked angry. "Professor, I think Malfoy has Hermione under a love potion because…"

Draco rolled his eyes and hefted Hermione's bag. "Merlin, witch, what are you carrying in this thing?" he asked.

The Muggle born went to take her bag from him, but he slung it over his shoulder and took her hand. "We're going to be late," he told her.

Hermione hesitated and gave a last glance to Ron and McGonagall before allowing Malfoy to lead her out into the hall. "Oh, Miss Granger!" McGonagall called, causing the pair to turn and look at her. "Please be sure to come by my office at the end of your classes."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, professor," she said loud enough to be heard.

Once they were away from the Great Hall, Draco handed Hermione's book bag to Goyle and rounded his shoulder. "What do you carry in that thing?" he asked her, still holding her hand.

The witch blinked and glanced nervously at Goyle who had threw her bag over his own shoulder as though it were nothing. "Just my books," she muttered turning her attention back to Draco. "And whatever materials I need for the day."

He seemed to accept her answer as he pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I've missed you," he whispered as he kissed her on the lips. When she opened her mouth, he deepened the kiss.

"Malfoy," Crabbe warned.

With a deep breath, Draco broke the kiss and let his hand fall back to her hand. "We'll have to finish this later," he said as they resumed their walk.

Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. "So, are we really dating?" she asked watching his face.

He gave her a sidelong glance. "That is what you told Weaslebee, isn't it?" he drawled. "Yes, we are dating."

They ended up being right on time for Potions. Much to Snape's surprise, Draco had made it a point to share a table with the witch. Crabbe and Goyle used the table behind them. Silently, they worked on the potion Snape had assigned for the day. At the end of the period, Snape said, "I want three rolls of parchment on the properties and uses of the Draught of the Living Death to be on my desk no later than Monday."

As soon as they stepped into the hall, Draco took Hermione's bag and handed it to Goyle so he could hold her hand. "We'll start on that essay today," he told the two boys. "Right after our last classes."

Both of the boys groaned and Hermione shot them a curious look. "We won't be back in Potions until Monday, Malfoy," Crabbe said. "Which means we have a whole week."

"If we get it done now, we won't have to worry about it this weekend," Draco reasoned. "We're going to Hogsmeade this weekend and I would rather not have to look over your papers when I could be spending time with my girlfriend."

He looked at Hermione at this and leaned in towards her. "You alright, princess?"

She nodded. "This is just… surreal," she replied as she glanced at Goyle again. "We're really dating. And you're really escorting me to class. And Goyle's really…"

Draco laughed as he pulled her to a stop and kissed her on the lips again. He didn't linger this time and it wasn't long at all that they were walking again. "Believe it or not, Granger, you and I have a lot of the same classes."

"He'd be top of the class if it weren't for you, too," Goyle said gruffly.

Hermione blinked as they approached the next class: Arithmancy. Goyle handed her bag to Malfoy and said, "We'll be here when class is done."

Draco nodded and, carrying Hermione's bag, they entered the room together. He led her to a desk near the back of the class and helped her to her seat before sitting down himself. Leaning towards her, he kissed her again, this time running his tongue along her bottom lip before breaking away. "I wonder what McGonagall wants with you," he commented as he opened his satchel and pulled out a length of parchment, his quill, and a small bottle of ink.

Stunned, it was all Hermione could do to just shake her head. She silently wondered how many more times he would kiss her. Snapping herself out of it when Professor Vector entered the room, Hermione opened her own bag and pulled out a quill and some parchment as well as her ink bottle and the Arithmancy book.

"Please turn to page 1965," Vector requested.

Hermione opened her book and flipped through the pages, but froze when she felt Draco's arm wrap around her waist and put his hand on her hip. She stared at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

He leaned back in his chair rather casually, but did not take his hand off of her. "Looks like we'll have to share a book, Granger," he said softly. "Seems I forgot mine back up in my House."

"That doesn't require putting a hand on my hip," she whispered harshly as she glared at him.

He smirked as he moved closer to her. "No," he agreed as he pressed his lips closer to her ear. She could feel his hot breath tickling her. "But being your boyfriend gives me this liberty. Don't worry, princess, it'll be fine."

Annoyed, she turned her attention back to the professor. As the seconds ticked by and the class proceeded, she could feel his hand slowly begin to bunch her skirt up, pushing it out of the way. She glared at him, but either he didn't see her look or he was ignoring her. She bumped him with her shoulder and he hissed, "I'm trying to concentrate here, Granger."

She huffed and tried to pay attention to the class. When his fingers slipped to the lining of her knickers, she jumped. Startled, he stared at her. "Are you alright, love?" he asked.

"Stop that!" she hissed.

He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "Stop being so jittery. You'll draw attention."

Her eyes widened and his fingers ghosted over her covered sex. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and ducked her head down as he lifted his hand up and dipped his fingers under her knickers. She swallowed and stared at the teacher, though she didn't hear a word that was being said.

A finger parted the folds of her vagina as his thumb pressed upon her clit. She glanced at him and could feel her face heat up even more so she looked down at her parchment. Somehow, she had managed to continue taking her notes, even as his finger continued to massage the folds. He rolled her clit between his forefinger and thumb, his middle finger continuing its assault on her lips.

He put his quill down so he could push her hair back and tuck some of it behind her ear. Continuing his ministrations on her pussy, he leaned close to her and said softly, "So wet for me, my princess."

She frowned as she stared down at her paper. She could see the equations and she knew that some part of her brain was registering the things Vector said, but a much larger part of her mind was focused entirely on Draco's hand.

He dipped his finger even further down and actually circled her entrance. She clenched her fist and stabbed at the parchment with her quill. She couldn't believe he was actually doing this right now.

"I can't wait to fill this hole with something far larger than my finger," he whispered again in her ear.

His breath was hot and she stifled a moan as he pushed his finger into the hole. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to make a sound as he began thrusting his finger into her. Hermione wasn't stupid. She had seen plenty of pictures and shows about sex and had even taken a sex education class in primary school.

She didn't remember agreeing to have sex with him, but the feel of his finger foretold that very possibility. She should say something. She should put a stop to it, but along with the finger pushing in and out of her sex, his thumb and forefinger continued to play with her clit. And then he added a second finger and she bucked.

He just shook his head as Vector asked loudly, "Are you alright back there, Miss Granger?"

The Muggle born quickly nodded. "Yes," she squeaked. Straightening her voice, she answered more strongly, "I'm fine, professor."

The class continued and Draco smirked as he began moving his fingers faster. "Think I can make you come right here, princess?" he asked in a husky, soft voice.

Hermione's eyes watered. "Please don't," she replied, keeping her own voice low so others couldn't hear it.

"Don't speak," he breathed against her ear. "Don't make a sound."

As his fingers sped up, his thumb and forefinger began rubbing hard against her clit, teasing it. She clamped her mouth shut and gasped as she felt her whole body seize up.

"Good girl," he praised in her ear as he slowed his pace and brought his fingers to a halt.

He released his hold on her entirely, even straightening her skirt before resting his hand in his lap. He was looking down at his parchment, as though curious about something he had written and brought his fisted hand up to his mouth to bite the knuckle of his forefinger before wrapping his lips around it and sucking on it. Then he opened his mouth and let his tongue drag along to the tip of his finger, his teeth holding it there before letting go.

Hermione stared at him from the corner of her eye and did not miss the way he discreetly tasted her. She watched as he closed his eyes and visibly sighed. Her eyes turned back to the professor as her heartbeat quickened.

Vector had given them a list of equations to solve and sent them on their way. Once out of earshot, Hermione turned on the boy holding her hand. "Why did you do that? What were you thinking? You could have gotten caught. We could have been seen," she said rapidly.

Draco glanced at her. "And yet we weren't," he pointed out casually. "I just wanted to taste you, to feel you. You brought me immense pleasure last night, Granger, and I wanted to return the favour."

He looked around them before pulling her into an old classroom. "It's lunch time," he reasoned. "We're not expected for another hour."

"What do you…?" she never got to finish her question as his lips crashed upon hers.

Grabbing her hips, he pushed her backwards until the backs of her legs hit a desk. She grabbed his shoulders as he lifted her up and set her on top of the desk, never breaking their kiss. He forced himself between her legs and pressed his covered hard on against her core.

She gasped as she threw her head back. "Draco, please," she begged as he began grinding against her, kissing her exposed neck. "Draco, I'm… I've never…"

He remained clothed as he continued to rub against her. At some point, she didn't know when, he had stopped kissing her and was just grinding against her, his teeth clenched. Suddenly, he pushed away from her, unzipped his trousers, and pulled out his cock. He stroked it a couple more times before he ejaculated onto the floor.

Panting hard, he rested his hands on another desk and bowed his head. Closing his eyes, he licked his lips. "Merlin, Granger," he breathed. He stared at her, his eyes a molten silver. "You have no idea what you do to me," he said, still panting.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her again. "I want you so bad," he whispered. "Tell me I can have you. Tell me that you're mine."

She stared at him, her eyes as large as saucers. "I'm yours," she said softly and he kissed her again.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Goyle straightened his throat. Malfoy helps Hermione down from the desk and, taking her by the hand, escorted her into the Great Hall.

"I'll meet you at the door," he promised her as he kissed the back of her hand and released her.

She watched as he walked over to the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle before turning to see Ginny standing there with her arms crossed. "Gin?"

The ginger haired girl scoffed as she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the Gryffindor table. They sat so they could see the Slytherin table as Ginny said, "So spill."

"Spill what?" the Muggle born asked as she grabbed a sandwich. She didn't know why she was suddenly hungry.

"What happened after you left?" the younger girl asked.

Hermione could feel her face heat up again. "Oh, God, Gin, I don't even know," she admitted. Taking out her wand, she cast a quick _Muffliato_ and told Ginny about Potions, Arithmancy, and what happened after. She tried not to go into too much detail, but the younger witch persisted.

When Hermione was finished, Ginny covered her mouth in surprise. "Sweet Merlin, he's got it bad for you," she said.

"What do I do?" the Muggle born asked. "I don't even know what I'm doing and he comes on so strong…"

The Pureblood nodded. "Go to Pomphrey and get yourself on some birth control," she suggested. "Trust me. You may think you're not going to need it, but if everything you just told me is true, you will."

"I can't just ask the school healer for birth control!" Hermione hissed, looking scandalized.

The ginger girl shrugged. "Why not? It's not against school policy. She won't ask you why you need it and even if she does you can simply tell her you're trying to regulate your period. Believe me, Hermione. You don't want to deal with the consequences of unprotected sex," she said. "Especially with everything you got going for you. You're at the top of your class. Don't let something like a teen pregnancy get in the way."

The Muggle born nodded as she took a bite out of her sandwich. She knew her friend was right, she just had to figure out how to do it without Draco seeing her. "Can you distract him while I slip out?" she asked.

Ginny wiped her mouth with her napkin and nodded. "Yeah, of course. Just stay right here and wait for my signal," she said as she stood up.

Hermione watched as the younger girl boldly walked over to the Slytherin table. She had no idea what was being said, but she could see Draco had his full attention on the redheaded girl. She watched as Ginny put her hands behind her back and pointed to the door.

Knowing that was her cue, Hermione dropped her napkin on her plate and casually, but quickly, walked out into the hallway. She went straight to the infirmary. Asking for the birth control was a lot easier than Hermione had expected. As Ginny had stated, the mediwitch did not ask any questions, just gave her a vial that she promised would last the entire month.

"Make sure you return next month on this day so you can take another," the mediwitch instructed. "Otherwise, it will all be for naught."

Hermione promised to return and left the infirmary. She stepped back into the Great Hall right as Draco and his gang got up from the table. The blond Pureblood frowned at her as he approached her.

"Where were you?" he asked. "Ginger kept asking us these asinine questions and when I looked up, you were gone."

"I'm so sorry," she said as she walked over to the Gryffindor table and picked up her bag. "I meant to wait for you, but I really had to use the loo."

He sighed as he grabbed her bag and handed it absentmindedly to Goyle. He then took her by the hand to lead her out of the Great Hall. "Just next time, let me know," he said.

She nodded. "I will, I promise. I'm sorry if I worried you."

To Hermione's surprise, Draco was also in her Herbology class. Like Potions and Arithmancy, the blond Pureblood opted to stand next to her and they shared a table along with Hermione's book.

"Do you ever bring your books to class?" she asked a bit peeved.

He smirked, but shrugged. "Not really," came his answer as he slipped on his pair of dragonhide gloves and turned his attention to Professor Sprout.

Being sixth years, they had progressed to the far more deadly plants and were currently pruning Venomous Tentacula. By the end of class, Hermione and Draco were the only ones to fully succeed in their task aside from Neville. Professor Sprout told them all to write an essay on the various uses for the plant. As they walked outside, Draco loosened his tie and slipped an arm around Hermione's waist. "Finally free," he sighed as he began nuzzling her neck.

She struggled to pull away from him as he was determined to actually kiss her on the neck. "Malfoy," she managed to gasp, "I still have to see McGonagall."

Groaning, Draco pulled away from her just enough so she could stand up correctly. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "Fine, fine. We'll go see McGonagall and then you and I will do some studying in the library. I wasn't joking about trying to get these assignments done today."

"What do you have planned for this weekend?" she asked curiously.

He smirked at her. "It's the weekend," he said as if that explained everything. "And it's Hogsmeade. Thought we'd have lunch in the Three Broomstick and do a bit of shopping. Unless you'd rather go to Madam Puddifoot's?"

She made a face of disgust and he laughed. "You don't know how relieved I am to see that look on your face," he told her as he chuckled. "Three Broomsticks it is, then. I do need to stop at that robe shop, though. One of my robes has a tear in it and I need to get it mended."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Isn't that something to do when you're with your parents? Perhaps during Christmas break."

"Speaking of Christmas break," he said, quickly changing the subject. "I'm sure your family already has plans for the holiday, but my mum usually has this huge party and I'd like it if you could come. Maybe even stay at the Manor that night so you wouldn't have to travel back and forth. You'll have to dress formally, of course, but the party is usually pretty amazing. Father will play Christmas music on the piano and Mother will join him on the harp. She'll even sing sometimes and she has the most beautiful voice."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I really wish I can say I'll go," she told him. "But, would your parents even want me there? They aren't exactly… welcoming to Muggle borns."

He rolled his eyes. "Who cares? They'll learn to accept you," he replied as they walked up to McGonagall's office.

Hermione knocked on the door and when she heard the word, "Enter," she opened it. She turned to look at Malfoy, but McGonagall called out, "Ah, Miss Granger. Is Mr. Malfoy with you? Please tell him to come in as well."

The Muggle born's eyes widened and she looked at Draco. He shrugged and waved a hand to indicate that she should go first. As they entered the room, Hermione froze, causing the wizard to bump into her. He glanced up to see what had stopped her and lifted an eyebrow at seeing Snape sitting at the desk as well. In fact, both adults sat behind the desk.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please, have a seat," Professor McGonagall ordered.

As the young couple did as requested, McGonagall waved her wand and a plate of biscuits appeared on the desk. "Have a biscuit," she offered.

Draco immediately reached forward and grabbed two of the biscuits and offered one of them to Hermione. The young witch shook her head. "No, thank you," she whispered.

The Pureblood shrugged again and bite into one of the biscuits before turning to McGonagall. Hermione was the first to break the silence. "You wished to see me, Professor?"

The older witch looked at her for a moment. "Yes, I've spoken to Mr. Weasley and he seems to think that you may have been coerced into dating Mr. Malfoy. I will only ask you this one time. Is there any basis for his concerns?"

The couple shook their heads in unison. "He's just jealous," Hermione insisted. "He's never cared for Mal… Draco, and last I spoke with Ginny, he was still seeing Lavender. He never wants to ask me out, but is always quick to criticise anyone I date."

"Mr. Malfoy?" the older witch prodded.

He scowled. "I'm not sure what it is you want me to say, Professor. I didn't coerce Granger into dating me. I simply told her she was beautiful and asked her out."

"Is that all that happened?" Snape asked slowly.

Draco frowned. "Yes, that's all," he confirmed.

They stared at one another for what Hermione thought was forever before McGonagall finally said, "We've spoken to the Headmaster and have learned that the two of you are well on your way to being Head Boy and Girl next year." She looked at Hermione. "There isn't anything wrong with the two of you continuing with your relationship, if that is what you wish. However, I would advise discretion. Hand holding, small kisses, these are acceptable when you are roaming the halls or lounging in one of your Common Rooms. However, anything more we must ask you keep out of the public eye. As future Head Boy and Girl you are expected to act responsibly and respectfully."

Hermione nodded and looked down at her hands. Draco's eyes narrowed. "And if we want to do more than a few small kisses and hand holding?" he asked.

McGonagall sighed and glanced at Snape. "If you wish to do more," the Potion's professor said, "then Miss Granger will be put on a mandatory birth control regiment. In fact, even if you didn't wish it, it will still be required."

"We'll turn a blind eye on any indiscretions, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall told him. "But we do ask that you keep it between the two of you."

The Slytherin boy nodded, but the older woman continued, "However, if your grades begin to slip, either of you, we will deny this privilege. Also, I won't have Miss Granger running around the castle in just your t-shirt, Mr. Malfoy. If you wish her to sleep there, you need to provide her with proper clothes."

Draco tilted his head. "We could always just have her move into the room with me," he suggested. "It would safe us all any problems."

"Discretion," Snape hissed. "As far as we are concerned, Miss Granger is sleeping in her room, not yours. If it gets reported, we will deny knowledge that she slips into the Slytherin Common Room, however, you will not be admonished."

"You'll still be expected to maintain an appearance in Gryffindor, Miss Granger," McGonagall told her. "Also, if you wouldn't mind, the both of you will begin tutoring sessions for those students who need it. You are both the brightest students in your class, so it shouldn't be too difficult."

"You'll also still be expected to perform Prefect duties," Snape added.

"I already tutor Crabbe and Goyle," Draco pointed out.

McGonagall nodded. "And you'll tutor others, regardless of their House. I will be sending notices to each of the Houses and you will be given a scheduled on when these tutoring sessions will be."

Hermione glanced up and noticed how tired McGonagall looked. She was just about to say something when the Transfiguration professor continued, "We will leave it up to the both of you to decide if and when you'll tell your parents of your relationship. There will be backlash from your peers. I have faith you will both react with maturity and respect. The only reason we are allowing this to continue is because Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, and myself believe you are both old enough and mature enough to handle it."

"Don't disappoint us," Snape finalized.

* * *

Author's Note: After giving it some thought and seeing how well this story has been received in just the first day, I've decided to go ahead and add the other chapters that I have so far. :) (So, you all get to have a bit of reading to do! You're welcome.)

I want to thank all of you who have reviewed so far. You guys are awesome! And, yes, I am well aware that Snape and McGonagall are giving our lovely pair something that they probably wouldn't normally give, but Draco and Hermione are the best students, after all. And they tend to be a bit more responsible than most others. (At least, that's what they are all going with.) Also! In this story, the war is over. Good side won, Voldemort is dead. This story is completely disregarding the 6th and 7th books, too. No horcruxes! (Also, Bellatrix is dead. I know we love to hate her, but if she were alive she would only greatly complicate matters in such a way that I really don't care for them to be complicated. So, our psychotic killer is, unfortunately, with us no more.)

Anyway, thanks again! Please don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!**

This is where it starts to get a bit dark.

"They know!" Hermione hissed as they left the office and headed for the library.

"They don't," Draco drawled.

She glared at him. "Then what was that all about? They know I slept in your room last night," she said. "Why else would they even bring it up? And I wager they know about what we did last night."

"You worry too much," he said. "They were giving us permission to sleep together, that doesn't mean they knew…"

"Why would they suddenly give us that permission?" she asked. "McGonagall even mentioned my wearing your shirt. What was the point of that unless they knew? And they want me on birth control! Like they know something is going to happen."

"Snape suggested birth control because I mentioned wanting to do more than just hold your hand," he argued. "Though, now that you mention it, we should probably make a stop at the infirmary."

She shook her head. "No need," she said. "I've already taken care of that."

"Oh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Already wanting me between your legs again?"

"That's not…"

"We have our assignments to do," he reminded her. "We'll stop in the library and do our research before supper. We can always finish them in Slytherin House before we go to bed."

She sighed, but it really was no use in her arguing with him. They entered the library and immediately set to work. It came as no surprise to Hermione at how studious the Slytherin was. He didn't become second in their year by slacking, after all. They spent hours in the library in a comfortable silence.

When Draco finally glanced at the clock and saw the time, he closed the book he had been reading and placed it with the pile of books he wished to check out. He searched the library for Hermione and found her sitting at a table near the back, her face buried in a book as her hand quickly made notes of what she was reading.

"Found anything interesting?" he asked as he slid into the chair across from her.

She glanced up and smiled at him. "I did," she admitted. "How about you?"

He shrugged. "I found enough for now, suppose," he said. "Are you hungry?"

She sighed and looked down at her book. "A bit," she admitted. "But I really want to get this done."

"Bookmark it," he suggested. "We can finish our notes after supper."

She nodded as she tucked the piece of parchment in the book and shut it. She put the book on top of about five other books about the same size and proceeded to pick them up. Draco stood up and quickly moved to her side.

"You're going to hurt yourself," he fussed. "Here. Let me."

She stepped aside as he lifted the books. Amazed, Hermione continued watching him as he retrieved his own books and brought the entire lot to Madam Pince. "No one's ever done that before," the Muggle born commented as they walked out of the library.

"Let's bring these back to Slytherin House and then we can grab something to eat," he suggested, though he didn't really wait for her answer as he started walking in the direction of the dungeons. "No one's ever done what?"

"Carried my books for me," she replied. "Or my bag… I'm just surprised, is all."

He glanced at her. "Most guys aren't gentlemen either," he drawled. "At the same time, most of us in Slytherin come from old and ancient families with really old customs. We're taught to be gentlemen at a very young age."

"Chivalry," she commented.

He gave her a smirk and nodded. "Thing is, Granger," he continued, "being chivalrous does not necessarily mean being sexist or anti-feminist. That's what they would have you believe. The truth is, chivalry is more about good manners and always putting the ladies ahead of your own needs. Because, let's face it," he said, "regardless of how strong you may be or how badarse you are with a wand, most women are still physically weaker than most men. You bear our children, so it is only right that we honour, serve, and protect you. It's been the job of mankind since the dawn of our existence."

"A woman does not need a man to take care of her," she said with a frown.

He shook his head. "I never said she did," he pointed out. "However, what's wrong with having a man care for you? Personally, I like the idea of a woman caring for me. When I do marry, she'll be the one warming my bed, birthing and caring for my children, and standing by my side. With luck, she'll support me in all the things I do. In turn, I'll do the same." He shifted the weight in his arms. "I would want my wife to be passionate about things, to have goals and dreams. I want to see her succeed in those, too, because when a woman shows passion in something that is when you learn what love is."

She tilted her head. "Explanation?" she asked, curious.

"Name something you're passionate about," he said. "Anything. Just something you genuinely love and could never imagine doing without."

There were many things Hermione was passionate about, but she chose the simplest of these. "My books."

He nodded and handed her the top book on the pile he was carrying. "Tell me what you love about them."

She held the book in her hands and turned it over. "I like the feel of the leather," she began. "It's old and a bit crusty, but I know there is a fountain of knowledge inside." She opened the book. "I like the way the parchment is yellowed and even crinkled a bit at the corners. It means the book is not only old, but really well loved." She flipped through the pages. "There are stains and a few markings, meaning someone was really interested in something they read and decided to comment on it."

"Do you know what I just saw?" he asked.

She glanced up at him and shook her head.

"I saw your eyes light up," he said. "I saw the gentle, tender way you turned the pages, careful to not harm it. I saw the way you caressed its spine and how you ran your fingers over the leather. You love that book, though you've never read it." They stopped walking and made eye contact. "You're so passionate about that book that your eyes light up and then cloud with an insatiable desire. Even the way you described it was loving, like it was one of the best bed partners you've ever had. Now. If I were to take that book from you and tear a page out of it, what would you do?"

She frowned. "You wouldn't do that," she said, affronted.

"What would you do?"

"I would probably hit you," she told him. "I would yank the book away from you and smack you with it. You can't do that. Books are valuable. They…"

"Do you understand my point?" he asked. "If we were to replace this book with, say, a child, or your cat, your reaction would be the same. Now, if I were to earn that passion from you, I would want to do everything in my power to keep it. That passion, that raw desire, that love is pure energy. I want to keep it and do whatever I can to make it grow. It's an instinctual desire of mine to want to protect it and give it strength."

He took the book back from her and they continued walking. "That, princess, is what chivalry is," he explained. "Over time, people began to confuse it with bigotry and sexism. Honestly, they miss the point." He glanced at her. "I know how strong you are, love. I've see what you can do. I've seen the passion and desire and determination to go above and beyond your limits. It's one of the many things that I admire about you." He offered her a small smile. "Is it wrong of me to want to help you achieve your goals? You love books, but if you carry too many, you'll hurt your back and then you won't be able to carry any. I'm physically stronger than you are. Is it really wrong of me to offer assistance? Is it wrong to hold the door open for you? Or rub your feet? Or just be your partner? I want the chance to worship you because you deserve it. To be your knight when anyone tries to tear you down. I want to be your champion and your number one fan."

"You hold the door open for me," she said. "Do you do the same for Goyle? Or Crabbe? Or Nott?"

He nodded. "If we're both going out and I happen to get to the door first, then, yes. I've also pulled out chairs and helped them sit at the Slytherin table. If they have a heavy load, I'll take some of it."

"But you gave Goyle my bag to carry," she stated.

Draco shrugged. "Goyle's a big boy, too. He can carry a lot. And your bag was way too full," he told her. "We'll have to work on that, you and me."

She frowned. "I've never had a problem with carrying my own bag," she said. "If it's an issue for you, then I can go back to carrying it myself thanks."

The Pureblood sighed as they approached the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. "Purity," he said and the door swung open. He glanced at Hermione. "Remember that word."

She rolled her eyes. "And what about those other things you just said," she said as she followed him into the room.

As he led her to the boys' dormitories, he asked, "What things?"

"Being my knight? My champion?" she pressed. "I don't see you offering those services to anyone else. You talk about worshipping me, but how? Don't you believe in a God?"

He chuckled as he set the books on his bed. Taking her bag from her, he set those down, too, and they left the room. He saw her begin to protest, but stopped her. "We'll be back for them," he promised her and they left Slytherin House to head up to the Great Hall.

"I believe in a spiritual being, yes. Is it God, though? I couldn't rightly say," he replied to her earlier questions. "Look at the world around you, princess. Yes, there's beauty to be found everywhere. Birds sing, bees buzz, and deer play in the meadow. But if there are gods, they are quite cruel, aren't they? Because as that deer is playing in the meadow, there's a hungry wolf watching it, thinking about how tasty it will be. The natural order of life requires us to live for a little while and then die, letting our bodies return to the earth. It's a vicious cycle that is compounded upon by adding disease to said life." He sighed. "Do I act like a knight amongst my friends? Does having their backs count? While it's true that at the end of the day, I will always put myself and those closest to me first. However, if Theo ever came to me with a problem or if Blaise ever needed someone to be his second, I wouldn't hesitate to offer my services. I even tutor Greg and Vince so that they can get the best grades they can possibly make."

He stopped her as they approached the Great Hall and, cupping her jaw, he gave her a slow, tantalizing kiss. He pressed her against the wall and buried his hand in her hair. The sounds coming from the Great Hall, however, slowly pulled him to a stop. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "Chivalry extends beyond a man and a woman," he whispered, "and even a woman can be chivalrous. It's called being polite and having good manners. I stick up for you and you stick up for me." He pulled away from her and, taking her hand into his, led her into the Great Hall.

Once inside, he kissed the back of her hand and promised to meet up with her after supper. Then the two parted ways. The moment Hermione sat down she was bombarded with questions, "Are you two really dating?" "Is he a good kisser?" "Merlin, Granger, he's a hottie!" "Is it true his parents own a bungalow in Italy?" "Can't believe you're dating a snake!" "When did you start dating?" "You are so lucky!" "Can I have him when you're done?"

The Muggle born's eyes widened and she looked at Ginny desperately. "Come on you lot!" the ginger haired girl snapped as she waved them away. "Shove off and leave her alone. And, no, Vane, you can't have him when she's done!"

Hermione's face reddened as she stared down at her plate. Once Ginny scared the gaggle of girls away, she took the spot next to the older witch and began piling her plate. She glanced at her friend. "It's alright," she assured. "They're gone. You can eat now."

Hermione peeked up from between her bushy brown hair. "God, Gin," she whispered, "will it always be this bad?"

The young witch shook her head. "You're just the new thing," she assured. "Give it a week or two and they'll move on to something else." She picked up a bread roll and bit into it. "They're just surprised because the Slytherin Prince is dating our Princess. "

Hermione sighed. "I really wish people would stop calling me that," she groused. "Gryffindor doesn't have any princesses. Just like Slytherin doesn't have any princes."

"Sure they do," the ginger argued as she stabbed into her shepherd's pie. "Most of the time, though, nothing's ever really said because they don't date one another."

The Muggle born groaned as she began digging into her own pie. After a while, Ginny glanced at the older witch and asked, "So what did McGonagall want?"

It was probably the first time Ginny had ever seen Hermione actually roll her eyes when talking about a professor. "She asked Malfoy to join us and had Snape there, too. She wanted to tell us that Malfoy and I are pretty much shoe-ins for Head Boy and Girl for next year. However, we need to practice discretion when it comes to our relationship. I think she and Snape know that Draco and I slept together last night, but Draco doesn't agree with me." She shook her head.

"Why do you think they know?" Ginny asked, placing her fork down on her plate.

The Muggle born cast a quick Muffliato and said, "They told us they would 'turn a blind eye' if we decide to sleep together, but that I am required to be on birth control and I must still turn up in Gryffindor Tower."

"Well, that's convenient for you and Malfoy," Ginny commented. "But Malfoy's an idiot if he doesn't think they know. It's luck, too, that you went to Madam Pomphrey earlier. Did she give you any problems?"

Again, the Muggle born witch shook her head. "I didn't think she would," Ginny said, picking her fork back up. "I don't know about Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but Snape requires all of his female students in Slytherin House to be on birth control. McGonagall, I know, has mentioned implementing the same thing, but I think she keeps relying on luck that no one will be stupid enough to get pregnant."

"I don't think that's the case," Hermione disagreed. "I mean, most Gryffindors don't really engage in premarital sex, do they?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You're joking, right? Hermione, I think you're the only Gryffindor girl above 4th year who hasn't had sex yet, and something tells me that's going to change and soon. Why do you think everyone calls you the Gryffindor princess? Not only are you the brightest witch of your age, but I do believe you are the purest as well."

"Ginny," Hermione said, staring down at her plate, "I sucked a boy's penis."

The Pureblood nodded. "And for all anyone knows, you two have been dating," she pointed out. "And he's considered the Slytherin Prince."

The Muggle born witch gave her friend a long suffering look. "Somehow I doubt anyone considers him 'pure,'" she said.

The younger witch giggled. "Right? No, no, I don't think that's why they call him a prince. They do it because he's their leader. Even the seventh years treat him like he's damn near to royalty. Must be all the money he and his family have," she suggested as the food changed from meals to desserts. "You know old Lucius was acquitted, right? Right at the last moment, he had defected, threw down his wand and refused to fight. Makes you wonder what mouldy Voldy did to deserve that kind of disservice."

The older witch snorted and pushed her bushy hair out of her pumpkin pie. "'Mouldy Voldy,'" she repeated with glee. "I figured the Malfoy patriarch managed to slip out of going to Azkaban again. Draco mentioned him when he invited me to his family's Christmas party."

Ginny paused and stared at her friend. "Are you going?" she asked carefully.

Hermione pressed her lips together. "I'm not sure," she replied truthfully. "It's kind of happening a bit fast, don't you think? I mean, at the rate we're going, we'll probably be broken up by the end of this semester, if not sooner."

The ginger haired girl shook her head. "I doubt it," she said. "You haven't been watching the looks he keeps throwing at you tonight. He's got it really bad. I reckon he'll be asking you to marry him come Christmas, or at the most, by the end of May. You know his birthday's in June, right?"

"How do you know that?" the older girl asked.

"Blaise told me," came the simple reply. "It'll be his seventeenth, which means he'll legally be an adult."

Hermione groaned. "So, that's why they're ok with us sleeping together. Draco will be an adult soon enough," she surmised.

"Maybe," Ginny agreed. She grinned as she added, "Or maybe McGonagall just thinks you look cute together. Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince. Such a lovely couple. 'Mrs. Hermione Malfoy' has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Hermione popped the girl on the shoulder and Ginny dissolved into a fit of giggles.

(II)(II)

As promised, Draco was waiting for her at the entrance to the Great Hall. "Did you want to stop by Gryffindor Tower and pick up a change of clothes?" he asked as he took her hand into his.

She glanced around them as she thought. "I've a better idea," she said. "If I go up to Gryffindor, I will be bombarded again by girls wanting to know everything they can about you and our relationship." She leaned closer to him as she whispered, "Maybe you can convince the house elves to fetch a few of my things without being noticed? It'll make life easier for the both of us."

He shrugged. "That shouldn't be too difficult," he agreed and they continued on to Slytherin House, Crabbe and Goyle following behind.

Once they entered the Common Room, Draco let go of her hand and ran into his room so he could get their materials. Hermione waited patiently, standing where he had left her, and not really moving about. She watched as other Slytherins trickled in from the evening feast. Some lounged in the various chairs or couches, while others went to their rooms. No one said anything to the Muggle born, though there were a few who had given her curious looks. She offered them soft smiles, but said nothing.

Draco returned and led her to a table, setting their book bags on top of it. "Sorry it took so long," he said as he opened his satchel. "I took the liberty of emptying your bag of most of those books you had, but I replaced them with the library books."

"You went through my bag?!" she asked as her eyes widened in disbelief as she grabbed the bag and opened it. "What - ? Why? You… you don't go through a girl's bag."

He shrugged. "We're dating, Granger. Didn't think it'd be a problem. Besides, you had books in there of subjects we didn't even take today. Not to mention old essays that were already graded and returned. Merlin, princess, did you always have that same bag?" He handed her a paper that was a piece of an essay she had written for Lockwood.

She snatched it from him and skimmed it. "Oh, God!" she breathed, her cheeks reddening.

He lifted a single brow as she slowly sat down, a look of pure horror spreading over her face. "You weren't the only girl who fancied him, you know," he told her. "Just like the rest of them, you were charmed into thinking he as bloody brilliant."

"He wasn't," she said as she crumpled the parchment into a ball and threw it on the table. "He was nothing more than a charlatan and his books were fictitious to boot."

He nodded in agreement. "But try telling a twelve year old girl that," he pointed out. "Even my mum had been charmed by him until my father pointed out that one of his stories didn't make any sense. It was one of the things Father protested against that year, but Dumbledore kept having difficulties in finding people to teach the class," he said. "Something about some curse." Shrugging, Draco pulled out a tomb he had skimmed through in the library and sat down.

She stared at him. "You still went through my bag," she accused.

He looked up at her. "I did," he admitted. "I told you as much."

"What if I would have had…? A girl's bag is private and the things there also have the potential of being private," she scolded him.

He smirked. "You're worried I might have come across one of your feminine products," he stated. The look on her face made him shake his head. "I do have a mother, you know," he explained. "Never mind the fact that you aren't the first girl I've dated."

Closing her eyes, she straightened up and placed her hands on the table. "We haven't been dating long enough," she told him. Opening her eyes she looked at him, frowning at his look of amusement. "No one goes through my bag."

"Apparently," he scoffed. "I'd reckon it's never been cleaned out either, judging by the papers I pulled out." He shook his head. "It's not healthy to hoard those things," he told her. "You're not doing yourself any favours by keeping them."

She blanched. "I might need them some day," she argued.

He picked up the ball of trash. "Why would you ever need an essay about Lockwood's vacation home? Fancy a visit there some day?" he asked as he tossed the trash at her. "If you would like to go to the beach, princess, we can always go to my family's bungalow in Italy."

She shook her head. Taking out her wand, she Vanished the trash. "We need to work on our essays," she said, changing the subject.

They continued their essays in a companionable silence, reading their books and taking notes. As the hours passed, students slowly began making their ways to their dormitories and the Common Room became quieter. It was during this time when Hermione heard the sounds of two people grunting and moaning. Glancing up, she saw a boy still dressed in his robes laying atop a girl. She couldn't make out whether the girl wore anything, for his robes effectively covered her. What Hermione did know, however, is what they were doing. Memories of being up in Gryffindor Tower flashed through her mind. Again she witnessed Ron and Lavender tangled in his sheets making those same noises.

She dropped her quill and accidentally kicked Draco. "Oh!" she said softly as she bent down to pick the quill up.

Draco looked up at her, watching her movements. "Alright there, princess?" he asked.

"Yes! Sorry!" she squeaked as she blushed a deep crimson shade. "I, uh…." Having picked up her quill, she jabbed it in the direction of the couple and hissed, "Must they do that here? Can't they see we're trying to study?"

His eyes followed the direction she was pointing and, seeing the couple, he smirked a bit, shrugged, and turned his attention back to his paper. "You get used to it after a while," he told her. His eyes glittered mischievously as he shot her a lustful look. "Besides, we've done it."

Her eyes widened. "I was drunk," she said defensively. "And it's not like we were… I only…" She gave a growl of frustration and gritted her teeth. "No one was doing any work. We were hanging around and I doubt there was a single person last night who wasn't drunk to some degree."

He looked back at his paper. "You'll get used to it," he repeated. "Snape rarely comes in here and if we're sneaking around school, we're more liable to get caught." Glancing at her, he winked and his eyes went back to his work.

"But…It's a school night," she continued to protest. "They should be studying."

His eyes went to the couple and he snickered, "Looks like they are studying. Makes you wonder which one will shout out first."

Hermione gasped and buried her face in her hands. Suddenly wishing she were back in Gryffindor Tower, she began packing her bag. Draco frowned as he watched her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm leaving," she said in no uncertain terms.

He stood up. "No you're not."

She glared at the boy and hissed, "Watch me! I will not sit here and be subjected to watching people have sex when I'm trying to work on my essay."

He waved his hand and all the materials they had begun packing themselves. He moved around the table and caught her up in his arms before she could manage to leave. "Don't go," he urged. He glanced up at the clock and then down into her eyes, "Look, it's late. We still have plenty of time to work on our homework. Let's just call it a night and we can pick up tomorrow and start fresh."

"Draco, I…"

"Come on, princess," he whispered and she could hear the plea in his voice. "Tomorrow I will talk to them about keeping quiet, but for now, let's just go to bed."

She stared at him for a long moment. "I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable with the idea of sleeping with you," she said softly. "Especially knowing that the professors suspect its happening."

Draco rolled his eyes. "People are going to suspect a lot of things, Granger," he told her. "And they'll accuse both of us of things. What happened to all that Gryffindor courage? Who cares what they think or don't think? All that really matters is how we feel about each other."

She bit her bottom lip. "And how do you feel about me?" she asked as she worried her lip with her teeth.

He used his thumb to gently rub her bottom lip down, pulling it out from between her teeth, and said huskily, "Ever since I saw you walk into the Great Hall wearing those periwinkle robes, I have fancied you. You're smart, strong, and beautiful. You have a contagious smile and a wicked tongue." Dipping his head, he captured her lips.

They heard a moan coming from the couch and their kiss broke. "Remind me never to sit on that couch," Hermione whispered and Draco chuckled.

"Come on, princess," he said softly, threading his fingers through hers. "Let's get you to bed."

And just that easily, she allowed him to lead her into the bedroom, however, she hesitated at the door when she heard the loud snore. "They'll hear us," she hissed.

"No, they won't," he told her as he took out his wand. He pulled her into the room and guided her to sit on top of the bed.

Once she was seated, he unravelled the curtains and dropped them around the bed, effectively hiding them both from sight. He gave her a smirk and began casting privacy charms all around the bed until there was complete silence. Her face reddened.

"Sometimes it completely escapes my notice that I am a witch," she said.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, princess. I get those moments sometimes as well, though it's very rare."

"But you've always known you're a wizard," she pointed out. "I couldn't understand why I was able to do the things I could do until my 11th birthday. It was a bit of a shock for my parents and me."

He looked at her curiously as he lounged back against his pillows. "How did they take it? Your parents," he asked.

"I think they were a bit confused at first," she told him. "Both of my parents are dentists, you see. They're people of science, but they've always seen magic as science that has yet to be explained. When McGonagall came to my house and told my parents what I was, it didn't make much sense to them. She offered to bring us to Diagon Alley, brought us to Gringotts so we could exchange our money from Muggle money to Galleons and Sickles, and then showed us around. She even helped me pick up my school books and everything else I needed. In Flourish and Blotts, I had found a book about explaining the Wizarding world to Muggles. It was basically a step by step guide on how to talk about it." She sighed. "I think after a couple years went by, they became less and less interested. They just want to make sure I do well in school. I haven't told them about Voldemort or what happened last year, nor do I intend to."

"Ever told them about me?" he asked as he leaned forward, crossing his legs.

She nodded. "I have."

He smirked. "What did you tell them? Nothing too bad, I hope."

She lifted her eyebrows. "Well, when I met you in our first year," she said with a blush. "Honestly, you weren't a very nice person. You've always been cute, but your actions leave something to be desired."

"I was a spoiled little shite," he confirmed. "Still am actually." He leaned forward some more. "What do you think of my actions now?"

He kissed her lips and began leaving a trail of kisses along her jawline. Her eyes fluttered shut as he pulled her closer to him and laid her on the bed. He hovered above her for a moment, positioning his legs on either side of hers and resting his weight on his knees. He unhooked the clip around his neck that held his robes together and let the heavy fabric pool around them. He loosened his tie enough so he could pull it over his head and unbuttoned his oxford. He then turned his attention to her. Watching her eyes, he helped her out of her robes and pulled her tie over her head. As he began unbuttoning her blouse, however, she touched his hands, stopping him.

"I think it would be nice if you were kinder to those around you," she said. "Maybe back off on teasing people like Neville."

He pushed her hair out of the way and returned to kissing her jawline. His licks and nips led him to her neck and he began searching for those tender spots he knew girls enjoyed. She gave a small moan that told him he had found one and he sucked on it in earnest.

Hermione gripped at his shirt as he relentlessly attacked her neck. "Malfoy," she whispered when she felt his hand on her breast.

He pulled her blouse out of her waistband and slipped his hand underneath so he could feel the tender flesh with his bare fingers. He groaned as his fingertips sought out and found her small nipple. She gasped as he teased and pulled at the nipple. With his other hand, he unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it out of the way. He smirked when he saw her bra. "Should've known you'd wear white," he said huskily. "I dreamt about these breasts last night, Granger. I dreamt about how they would feel and how they would taste." That was the only warning she received before he bent his head and took the nipple he had been teasing into his mouth.

Hermione's mouth dropped into a small "O" as he sucked on the breast. She felt his fingers roll the other nipple around and she lifted a leg instinctually. Draco took that opportunity to slip one of his legs between hers and rested his weight a bit more on top of her. She could feel his hardening member pressed against her thigh and hummed. Her hands drifted into his hair and pulled at it as he let her nipple fall out of his mouth so he could suck on the other one.

She had never known her breasts to be so sensitive, but they were responding to Draco's touch, his kiss, so well. She arched her back against him, desperately wanting to feel more. His hand slithered down her torso and under the waistband of her skirt. She shuddered as she felt thick fingers push past her knickers and begin playing with her clit.

Without even knowing it, she draped her leg around his waist. Releasing her breast, he returned to her lips, placing hot kisses along the corners of her mouth and tasting her cavern with his tongue.

She bucked against his hand when he pressed his middle finger into her centre. "That's it, love," he whispered against her lips. His finger began stroking her and continued until he had her arching her back to him and moaning. That was when he added a second finger. He purred in her ear, "I really enjoyed doing this with you in class today. Seeing you squirm as you tried not to draw attention to yourself. When you came all over my hand, I thought for sure you were going to make a noise, but you didn't. Such a good girl. And you tasted so sweet." He kissed her neck and added a third finger. She gave a short grunt against the pressure, but moaned as he continued his assault. "So tight," he hissed. He knew in that moment that she was a virgin.

The knowledge sent a shudder down Draco's spine. If he continued, he would have himself a virgin this night. And not just any virgin. The Gryffindor princess, the brains of the Golden Trio, would be his entirely. Because he knew how virgins worked. They didn't just give up their virginities to anyone. No. She would be his.

Releasing her long enough so he could pull her skirt and knickers off of her, he started pumping his fingers into her harder, faster. He needed that release from her and soon enough, she gave it to him. Throwing her head back against the pillows, she screamed and his hand was covered in those sweet juices he had enjoyed tasting earlier.

As she experienced that little death, he worked on his trousers. He did not bother with his belt just yet because he knew that the sound of it would scare her. No. He unzipped his trousers as quickly and as quietly as he could. Pulling out his cock, he pressed his lips against hers, distracting her with a hot, delicious kiss. In one quick, sudden motion, he aligned his cock at her entrance and pushed himself in.

She broke the kiss and screamed in pain. "No!" she shouted, hitting him on the shoulders. "No, no, no!" she repeated as she struggled against him. Tears filled her eyes and she glared at him.

"Shhhh," he cooed as he pushed her hair back and rubbed her arms. "Shhhh… It's ok. It will be ok."

She shook her head, banging her fists against his chest, but she was becoming weaker as she began to dissolve in tears. "No," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "We can't. I'm a virgin. I…"

He held her close and nodded. "I didn't know," he lied. "I'm sorry, but it's going to be ok. Sh, sh, shhh. I'm not going to move yet. We'll just lay here for a little bit so you can get used to it. It'll be ok."

And she cried into his chest as he held her tight, their bodies connected for the first time. Inwardly, Draco rejoiced, knowing he had her now, knowing she was his. If he played his cards right he may even be able to keep her forever and always. His mind began imagining what the future would look like with her by his side, her stomach engorged with his child. It was a sight he desperately wanted to see made into a reality.

Outwardly, however, the Pureblood continued to apologize, insisting he didn't know, and rubbing her back in an effort to comfort her. He glanced down at her and wiped away her tears with his thumbs as he felt her begin to relax. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. He looked down at her and gave a small, gentle test move.

She gasped and he saw the fear in her eyes. "It's alright, princess," he assured her. "I'm already in. It's not going to hurt anymore. I promise."

"I-it wasn't s-supposed to h-happen this w-way," she stammered, her body shaking.

He pressed his lips together and wipe another tear from her eye. "I know," he whispered. "And I wish I could take it back, but… This is us, princess. You and I together. And it will get better."

He moved against her, thrusting into her body slowly so she could get used to the feel of it and to keep from causing her anymore pain. He knew it would take a few days, but soon their lovemaking would get faster, harder, deeper. This wasn't an ordinary shag for Draco and he knew it. If he called things off now… he had no desire to call things off, not ever.

He did not pick up his pace until the very end. When he felt himself getting ready to come, he grabbed her hips and quickened his thrusts, but he did not push too hard. He wanted her to get used to the feel, to enjoy it. Too much too fast would hurt her. At least, that was what he thought. He felt her body seize up as she shouted her release. For him, this was a good sign, it meant she was starting to enjoy it. He came with a grunt, filling her with his semen. Closing his eyes, he imagined the day when he would fill her and know she wasn't restricted in any way.

(III)(III)

She lay awake in his arms. His penis was still inside her for whatever reason, though she knew they had fallen asleep like that. At some point he must have turned them without breaking the connection because she was actually lying on top of him, with his arms wrapped around her.

If anyone were to open the curtains, they would be shocked at what they saw. The entwined couple had clothes all over the place, surrounding them like some sort of barrier from the outside world. Hermione could feel something dry around the joining and figured it was blood or semen, though more than likely a mixture of the two.

She closed her eyes as she lay her head on his chest. Honestly, the position wasn't all that comfortable and his body was really hot, but she didn't really feel like moving. A part of her was scared that the moment she pulled him out of her all of the fluids released last night would flow out of her body. At the same time, he was also miraculously hard, but then she remembered reading somewhere that most boys experienced hardened members in the morning. They were called 'woodies', or 'morning wood'.

Taking a deep breath, she clenched her jaw and rolled off of him. She wasn't surprised to see his trousers still on him, but she was surprised to see his belt still buckled. Why hadn't he unbuckled his belt? He hadn't know she was a virgin, had he?

She shook her head. No, he had apologized several times and had assured her repeatedly that he hadn't known. He hadn't given her a reason to doubt him since they started dating and she wasn't going to start now. They were boyfriend and girlfriend and he had taken her virginity. Things would be different now, she knew.

She stared at his cock, her eyes widening at the blood she saw there. How much had she bled? Sitting up, she grunted from the soreness and looked down at her vagina. It was crusted in blood. She groaned and fell back on the bed, covering her eyes with her arm. Yes. Things were going to be a lot different.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that morning at breakfast, Hermione buried her face in her hands. "God, Gin, what have I done?" she asked the ginger haired girl sitting beside her.

Ginny shrugged. "You're still with him, right?" she asked. "He keeps looking over here, watching you."

Hermione glanced up and made eye contact with the blond boy. He gave her a smile and inclined his head towards her, though she could swear she read a bit of concern in his eyes. She turned her attention back to the younger girl. "Yes, we're still together," she said. "And thank God! I can't imagine what I would do if he ended things."

"I'm surprised you don't end things," the Pureblood said. When Hermione glanced at her friend curiously, the girl elaborated, "Ron and Lavender were fighting this morning. Woke up the whole tower with their shouts. He broke up with her, calling her a useless slag who's good for nothing but a quick shag."

Hermione frowned. "What an awful thing to say!" she muttered indignantly. "Lavender has her faults, sure, but…" She shook her head. "What makes you think I would end things with Draco?"

Again, the younger witch lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "Well, Ron's available now, isn't he? It would be the perfect time…"

"I'm not going to end my relationship with Draco just to be with that tosser," Hermione hissed. "Ron had his chance. Six years of it. If he couldn't buck up the courage and ask me out during all that time, then I want nothing to do with him."

"Good," Ginny said as she bit into her pancakes. "Maybe now Ron will actually learn something, though I am a bit saddened that we won't be sisters."

Hermione touched the Pureblood's arm. "We'll always be sisters, Gin. You're one of my best friends and the only girl I can really talk to."

The younger girl beamed at the Muggle born and the girls finished their meals. "Oh! That reminds me," Ginny said as she speared a sausage link and popped it into her mouth. "Harry finally asked me out."

The Muggle born giggled and gave her friend a wide smile right as the bespectacled boy joined them. "I'm so happy for you two!" she squealed. Then her face fell, "But, Gin. What about Blaise?"

The ginger rolled her eyes. "I told you before that it was nothing," she said as Harry began piling on his food. "Blaise is a good guy and a great friend, but really, we have so little in common, it never would have worked."

"He comes from one of those old wizarding families, anyway," Harry said as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. The boy's hair looked even messier this morning and Hermione started hopelessly at the mop on his head. "They're all about getting married and popping out babies as fast as they can."

Ginny nodded. "As much as I would love to have children someday, it would be nice to have some adventures beforehand," she said.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Draco comes from one of those families," she pointed out, "and he's never said anything…"

"He's also a politician's son," Ginny told her. "People like Draco and his family are all about their careers. Make it big, you know? You only have children to make a statement and to fulfil your duties."

"He gave me the impression, though, that his parents actually love him," Hermione groused as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"And I don't doubt that," Ginny commented. "Doesn't mean they didn't have a reason for having him."

Harry nodded. "As much as I hate that bastard, Ginny's right. Draco will want to see you succeed in whatever career you choose, because it would only work to make him look good."

The Muggle born frowned as Ron joined them at the table. For a little while, he said nothing to them, just piled food on his plate and set himself up to start eating. "So, 'Mione," he said with a mouth full of food. "Wanna go to 'ogsmeade togeder?"

"Swallow your food before you start talking, Ronald," the bushy haired girl scolded.

He did, hitting his chest with his fist to push the rest of what was in his mouth down his throat. He tucked his chin in and let out a loud belch that had those around him looking at him in disgust, though Dean and Seamus laughed.

"Dodged a bullet with this one," Ginny muttered at Hermione as they shared a look of repulsion.

The Muggle born shook her head though she found that she couldn't disagree. "So how 'bout it?" Ron asked after he straightened his throat. "You and me. It could be just like old times. Harry will be with Ginny… The Golden Trio back together again."

The raven haired boy shook his head. "Uh, uh. Don't put me in the middle of this," he said. "Whatever you and Hermione decide…"

"There's nothing to decide," Hermione interrupted as she stared daggers at the ginger wizard. "I don't know if it's slipped your mind, Ronald, but Draco and I are dating now. He'll be the one taking me to Hogsmeade."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, but he was just a cover," he said arrogantly. "I'm a free man now so we can be together. You don't have to be with that prat anymore."

"You were a 'free man' last year, too," Hermione pointed out as she dabbed her lips with her napkin and dropped it over her empty plate. "And he's not a prat. Draco's my boyfriend now, so you'll have to get used to it."

Grabbing her bag, she stood up and threw the bag over her shoulder and began making her way to the entrance. Ron followed her. "Hermione, he's a Slytherin and a tosser to boot. He's only going to hurt you in the end. Guys like him don't marry girls like you."

She rounded on him and snarled, "And what sort of girl am I? You think I'm not good enough for him? He's not like you, Ronald! You've broken my heart too many times now and I'm done with it. Go back to your girlfriend. She's what you wanted, she's the one you chose. So, be with her and leave me the bloody hell alone!"

"I never said you weren't good enough for him," the ginger haired wizard argued. "In fact, I think you're too good for him. He doesn't deserve someone like you."

Draco was waiting for her at the entrance and she could see the anger in his eyes. She glared at Ron. "I'm too good for _you_!" she hissed. "You're rude, selfish, inconsiderate, and egotistical. You have no manners and think everything should just be given to you. I waited six years for you to ask me out, Ronald. _Six years!_ I've done everything for you. I even went so far as to wait for you and I kept telling myself that maybe one day you'd come around." She had tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Not in the Great Hall. Not in front of _him_. "We could have been great, but no. You were more interested in an easy shag with a blond bimbo that you were being with the frumpy nerd who actually liked you. Well guess what?! I'm with Draco now. He's my boyfriend and he has treated me better in two days than you have in all the years I've known you."

That was when Draco chose to approach them, knowing he couldn't keep standing there as she fought this battle. He took her book bag from her and tossed it over his shoulder. "Let's get out of here, princess," he said calmly, though his eyes were stormy with his rage. "You don't need to get worked up over this git."

"You!" Ron shouted and he drew his wand. "You stay away from her!"

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall's voice was like a firecracker as it rang through the hall, echoing off the walls. She stormed towards them, her heels clicking harshly with each step as she approached the small group of 6th years and Ginny, who had gotten up as well to try to stop her brother. "Put your wand away," the Transfiguration teacher insisted once she was upon them. "All of you come with me this instant. Mr. Malfoy, give those bags to Winkie and she'll bring them where they need to go."

A small house elf, in fact one Hermione immediately recognized as Barty Crouch's old elf, appeared and took the book bags from Draco. "Now, all five of you come with me," the professor ordered as she walked past them.

"All five?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," the old witch said. "You and Miss Weasley will come as well."

Draco rolled his eyes as he followed the witch, taking Hermione's hand in his. He saw the tears in her eyes and frowned. "Are you alright, princess?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," she hissed. "Everything is fine."

He knew what those words really meant and took a deep breath. What he wanted to do was take Hermione back to the dormitory so she could let out the steam he knew she was holding onto. That and he wanted to hex the Weasel. The boy made his girl cry for the last time in Draco's mind and now he was going to pay for what he's done. Amid thoughts of emerald sheets and soft kisses, he began plotting his vengeance on the youngest Weasley male.

Once everyone was in McGonagall's office, the witch conjured up three additional chairs and waited for everyone to be seated. Draco sat next to his girlfriend, taking her hand into his and offering her what little comfort he could.

"Now, will someone tell me what happened?" McGonagall asked as she sat down behind the desk.

Immediately Ron started yelling, "He's got her under some kind of love spell and she's just letting him do whatever the bloody hell he wants!"

"Shut your pie hole, Ron!" Ginny shouted. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Draco's been…"

"He's a bloody snake, Ginny!" he shouted back, pointing an accusing finger at Draco. "He's charmed her into…"

"Enough!" McGonagall barked. The ginger haired siblings both looked at McGonagall and sat back down. Taking a deep breath, the Transfiguration teacher took her glasses off her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Miss Granger," she addressed the young Muggle born tiredly, "please tell me how this has escalated. Professor Snape and I gave you and Mr. Malfoy specific instructions…"

The Muggle born nodded. "I know, Professor," she confirmed. "And we've been doing the best we can to follow them. We're not making any big scenes in front of everyone and no one has really approached us." She glanced at Draco and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "This morning Ginny and I were sharing in a bit of girl talk when Ronald approached me asking if he could take me to Hogsmeade."

Draco's eyes darkened at this and he sneered at the redheaded wizard, but he kept his mouth shut as Hermione continued, "I informed him that Draco and I were together and that he would be going with me to the village. He didn't like that answer and blew up at me. You see, professor, he had ended his relationship with Lavender this morning and I think he thought I would do the same once I found out he was no longer dating her."

Draco scoffed, but still didn't say anything. McGonagall asked, "And do you intend on separating from Mr. Malfoy?"

The older witch already knew the answer, but seeing it confirmed by the shake of Hermione's head gave her a grim smile. "I see," she said as she placed her glasses back on her face. "Then it seems that you have a set of choices before you, Mr. Weasley. You can either accept that Miss Granger has moved on, or not. However, you will not conduct such behaviour like that again. You are a Prefect and, as such, I expect the utmost discipline and respect from you. Furthermore, you are a war hero. This means that the younger students look up to you. They are impressionable and behaviour such as what you've displayed is inexcusable."

"Professor," he complained, "there are rumours starting around school that Hermione's been spending a lot of time in the dungeons and is even sharing a bed with this prat."

"You will not insult other students in my presence," the older witch growled. "Now, I don't know what rumours you've been hearing, Mr. Weasley, but Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy have been acting responsibly and respectfully since they've started dating. You've approached me with allegations that Mr. Malfoy has given Miss Granger a love potion. Such allegations have been investigated and found false. She hasn't been Imperioused nor is she under any sort of love spell."

"But, Professor…" he started to protest, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"I won't hear any more of it," she told him. "This obsession ends here. Miss Granger has chosen Mr. Malfoy and that's final. If she changes her mind at a later date, well, that's between her and Mr. Malfoy. However, I won't have any more scenes in the Great Hall, Gryffindor Tower, or anywhere else. If I catch another one, you will have your badge taken away and you'll be stripped of your duties as a Prefect. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Weasley?"

The redheaded boy scowled, but quietly nodded his acceptance. The woman gave a sharp dip of her head. "Now that that is taken care of," she said. "Miss Granger, you and Mr. Malfoy have a Charms class to attend. I have informed Professor Flitwick that the two of you would be running a little late, and I think it best you keep him waiting no further."

Hermione quickly jumped from her seat. "Yes, of course. Thank you, Professor," she said as she waited for Draco to stand and the two left the office.

They walked down the hall, hand-in-hand, neither saying a word about what had just happened, though both were secretly relieved. As they rounded the corner, Draco pulled her into a deserted classroom and pushed her against the door, closing it. Her open mouthed protest was silenced as he crashed his lips upon hers. There was no stopping him as his tongue slipped into her mouth and his hand pulled her leg up to his waist.

His covered cock pressed against her core and she broke their kiss, hitting her head against the door as she gasped in pain and shocked. Undeterred, he kissed along her jawline, pushing the collar of her shirt down so he could tease her neck. One hand was buried in his hair as another pushed anxiously at his shoulder.

"Draco, Draco, please," she whispered urgently.

Growling, he pulled his head away from her neck. Panting, he rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "I want you so badly right now, Granger," he said huskily. "To be inside you…"

"It hurts," she said softly, tears in her eyes.

All that had happened the night before, all that had happened this morning with Ronald broke her at the seams and she could no longer hold back the tears. Hiding her face into his chest, she sobbed, her entire body shaking from the force of them. He said nothing as he held her, knowing anything he said at this point had the potential to backfire on him. So, he let her cry.

And she cried a lot. She could feel her entire world crumbling around her. All those years she had wasted on what she thought could have been. Years of consistent rejection and lack of noticing. She felt so stupid, especially when there was a boy all along who would have relished in her love if she would have given it. She knew Draco cared for her. She had heard it in his continuous apology last night. Felt it in the way he had held her and comforted her. She even felt it now as he began whispered soft, soothing words, rubbing her back in his effort to calm her.

He cupped her jaw and tilted her head back. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered, wiping her tears with his thumb. "I didn't think…"

She shook her head and bowed it again. "It's not your fault," she breathed. "I just… We were friends. Best friends and I thought I loved him. I…" She shook her head again and slipped away from him, moving further into the room. "I actually thought he and I would get married someday," she huffed. "And now… I don't know what I ever saw in him."

She turned to the blond, who leaned against the door casually, watching her as she spoke. She couldn't read his expression or attribute it to anything she may have thought he was thinking. Her shoulders sagged as her eyes fell to the floor. "I shouldn't be telling you these things," she mumbled. "I'm sure you don't care to hear them."

He pushed himself off the door and approached her, rubbing her arms. "Look, Granger," he said. When she didn't look up he touched her chin and tilted it upward, forcing her to look at him. "I'm not going to pretend to know everything that has happened between you and those two dunderheads. Merlin knows I couldn't give a rat's arse about either one of them. However, I do know that they both mean a lot to you." He cupped her jaw. "I know you loved Weasley, and if not love, then you at least liked him. I'm not foolish enough to think that you've always been mine, or even that you're mine now. The three of you… You have a history together. One that became even greater when Potter defeated the Dark Lord."

"You're not angry with me?" she asked, and he could see the plea in her eyes.

He frowned. "Why the bloody hell would I be angry with you?" he retorted as he let one hand drop to her waist while the other continued to cup her jaw. "Last night you gave me the greatest gift a girl could ever give a bloke," he said as he looked into her golden orbs. Of course, technically he had just taken it, but he wasn't about to bring that miniscule fact up. "On top of that, I just endured watching you get your heart broken again because of that idiotic pauper. I would be a self-righteous arrogant git if I were to be angry with you right now."

She gave a soft giggle, remembering the times when she and her friends had called him just those things. "We really should get to class," she said absently as she played with his tie. "Flitwick is expecting us."

He cocked a brow. "I'm sure he is," he agreed, "but I've no doubt he'll excuse us. Especially when he learns of how devastated you are about what happened in the Great Hall and the subsequent issues in McGonagall's office."

She glanced up at him. "I'm not devastated," she argued, though there was no anger in her voice.

He bent down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. "I think you are," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her bottom lip.

She closed her eyes and leaned in against him. "I'm not," she mumbled in denial, but her voice was so soft, it could scarcely be heard.

Draco snickered as he picked her up and placed her on one of the old desks. He pushed his body between her legs, lifting them up and wrapping them around his waist before pushing his fingers under her knickers to play with her clit.

She moaned and ground out, "I feel so sore."

He kissed her jawline and began working on his belt and trousers. "I know just the thing to help you with the soreness," he whispered as he swept her knickers aside and rubbed his cock along her folds.

She cried out as she threw her head back, propping herself up on her elbows. The sound made him smirk, but also reminded him to place a silencing charm on the room. Reaching into his robes, he pulled his wand out and wordlessly cast the correct spells. Once he was finished, he stowed his wand back into the pocket of his robes and continued to rub the head of his cock against her.

He closed his eyes and shuddered. Leaning forward, he breathed into her ear, "So hot and wet for me, my princess."

She bit her bottom lip as he pressed against her entrance. Her brows furrowed and she braced herself for the pain that would come with him entering her. But as he did so, she felt no pain, just the fullness of his cock. She gasped once he fully seated himself deep inside her and he groaned. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just breathing. "So good," he whispered and then he moved.

Her eyes flew open as she felt him. This was nothing like what she had experienced the previous night. "Oh, God," she muttered as her arms wrapped around his neck.

She couldn't see his face because it was buried in her hair, so she didn't see the look on his face that mimicked the idea of the cat who had eaten the canary. He grunted with each thrust, knowing that the more he drove himself into her the more she would be his.

No words could describe the pleasure Hermione was feeling as their bodies worked their way into becoming one. She didn't know all the steps or all the parts and would have made a mental note to learn them if her brain wasn't emptying itself and forcing her to focus on the pleasure he was giving her. Maybe she would think about it later, after everything was said and done. For right now, she tossed her head back and gave a loud moan. Their grunts were in sync as he moved inside of her, pounding into her as hard as he could.

The soreness was still there, but at that moment, Hermione couldn't care less. She just wanted to keep feeling the pleasure. "Yes, yes!" she egged on as he began to pick up speed. "Give me, give me, gimme…"

He was hitting this spot that, every time he made contact, a jolt of pleasure coursed through her body. Her fists clenched his robes, but her legs were too weak to do much more than rest on his waist. Grabbing her waist, he gave a few more quick thrusts and groaned as he spilled his seed deep inside her womb. She followed him, arching her back and shouting as she felt ecstasy and saw white.

She fell back onto the desk, exhausted. Draco just stood there, leaning above her, resting his hands on either side of her as he felt her body continue to milk him. One day, he knew, one day she would milk him and his seed would sprout inside of her, filling her with his child.

It wasn't just a dream, though he knew others would say so. No, the more time he spent with the girl, the more he realized that it was she who he would give his seed to. She would be the one to bear his children. She would carry his name.

As their heartrates slowly, he gently pulled out of her, his cock flopping lifelessly in front of his trousers. He tucked himself in and straightened his clothes before turning his attention to his witch. "I think you're right," he said gruffly as he helped her fix her skirt and button her robes. "We probably should make an appearance in Charms."

She frowned at him as she slipped her shoes on. When had they come off? "It's a bit late, don't you think?" she asked as he tightened his tie.

"Not really," he said before he opened the door and peeked down the hall, looking to see if anyone was around.

Seeing the coast was clear, he helped her off of the desk and, holding her hand, led her to the classroom. "Just let me do the talking, princess," he told her. Holding up his hand to make a cup, he wordlessly conjured some powder into it. "Here," he said, turning to her and blowing the powder into her face.

The effect was immediate as she bent over and coughed. She sneezed and he handed her a handkerchief to wipe her face. With her face buried in the cloth, he led her into the classroom. Flitwick glanced up at the couple. "What took you so long?" the tiny man demanded. "Class started 30 minutes ago."

"I thought Professor McGonagall informed you we would be late?" the Slytherin asked as he held the girl close to him.

"Be that as it may," the Charms professor squeaked, "I shouldn't've taken you more than five minutes to get from her office to here, so I ask again. What took you so long?"

The rest of the class stared at the couple and Hermione buried her face in Draco's chest. She wasn't shy or upset or even embarrassed. No. If anything, her eyes were itching like crazy and it didn't take her long at all for her to realize that Draco had blown itching powder into her face. She was a sobbing mess.

"My apologies, professor," the Slytherin said, giving a short bow. "Our time in Professor McGonagall's office wasn't pleasant and I'm afraid that the news we received upset Granger greatly. We had merely stopped by the girl's lavatory so she could clean up a bit. But it seems…" He pried Hermione from his chest and looked down into her face, wiping the tears and dust from her cheek. "Are you alright, princess?" he asked softly.

She gave him a hateful look and he had to stop himself from laughing. Instead, he gave her a look of utmost concern as he wiped her other cheek. "Do you need a few more minutes?" he asked.

She sniffled and then closed her eyes. She shook her head. "No," she told him, hiding her face against his chest again. "No," she repeated in a whisper.

Flitwick stared at the couple sympathetically. "Yes, well," he said a bit embarrassed. "We're studying Shielding Charms today, Mr. Malfoy. If the two of you can give me an essay come next Tuesday detailing such charms as well as produce some of your own, you are free to escort Miss Granger back to the lavatory and help sort her out."

Draco smiled gratefully at the miniature wizard. "Thank you, professor," he said graciously. "I'll make sure she is completely well and back on schedule come next week."

"Right. Now, carry on," Flitwick said before turning back to the class.

Draco led the Muggle born witch back out into the hall, but did not allow himself to smirk until the door was shut behind them. As they walked away from the class, Draco took his wand out and poured some water over another handkerchief he had conjured. He handed her the wet cloth. "Here, this should help clean that stuff off."

She took the cloth and hit him on the shoulder. "Malfoy, you jerk!" she hissed. "I can't believe you just did that!"

He frowned. "Don't sound so surprised," he scoffed. "Why on earth would I choose to sit in some stuffy old classroom when I could be cosying up with you next to the fire?"

"What if I wanted to go to class?" she pointed out. "And we still have Prefect duties to attend to tonight."

"Or we could always just let your friend, Weasley, go with Zabini. I'm sure that'll make them both happy," he suggested.

"Ginny is dating Harry now," Hermione said with a frown. "And we shouldn't shirk our duties. We'll be Heads next year, but not if we get lazy about it."

"I have a head," he said with a smirk. "It could certainly use some attention, too."

She popped him on the arm. "Pervert," she hissed as he laughed and slid his arm around her waist. She tried to pull away, but he just tightened his grip. "We need to be serious, Draco," she scolded. "If McGonagall or one of the other professors catch us failing in our duties, they'll take them away."

He rolled his eyes. "Purity," he said and, as the portal to the Slytherin Common Room opened, he pushed her inside. "Don't get your knickers all in a twist, Granger," he growled as he released her and began walking to his room. He waved a lazy hand in the air and said haughtily, "We're the best students Hogwarts has ever had. They're not going to just give away those badges…"

His voice died out as he disappeared up the stairs. She didn't follow him, but stared at the path, tapping her foot impatiently. "Insufferable man!" she hissed and a pair of girls laughed.

Hermione stopped and stared at the two girls sitting on a couch. She recognized the older one, a petite blond Pureblood she knew as Daphne Greengrass. The other one must have been her sister.

"You should consider yourself lucky, Granger," Daphne taunted.

The younger girl nodded her head. "Oh, yes, very lucky," she agreed. "You've lasted what? Three days with the Malfoy heir?"

Daphne ran her tongue over her teeth. "Yes. Three days. Tell me, Granger, what was it like sucking his cock?"

"Ooo!" the other girl squealed as she sat up. "Did it taste good? Malfoy semen is very valuable, you know. If he knocks you up…"

"Hush, Astoria," the older Pureblood hissed. "Granger's not stupid enough to shag him without protection."

"Stupid enough?" the girl repeated, tilting her head curiously. "No, no, sister! Carrying the next Malfoy heir would be an honour!"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "An honour that would never be bestowed upon one such as Granger," she argued. "Tasting his cum is all she'll ever be good enough for."

The younger witch smiled happily. "Oh yes, this is true," she said as she glanced at Hermione. "Don't think you've heard this yet, Granger, but my father and his father are arranging for the two of us to marry once I'm out of Hogwarts, so please, enjoy my husband while you can, cause once I've graduated, he'll shag me."

The girls continued to giggle. Shaken and appalled, the Muggle born slipped out of the Common Room towards the boys' dormitories where Draco was taking an awfully long time. She saw the door cracked and was about to run in when she heard him talking to someone. She paused when she heard her name.

"So, how long are you planning to shag Granger, Draco?" a boy Hermione recognized as Nott asked.

She heard a bed creak and imagined one of the boys had sat down. "Who said I had any intention of stopping?" came her boyfriend's voice.

She heard a growl that came from another boy. "Come off it, Malfoy," Zabini snapped. "What're plannin' to do? Marry the bitch?"

"She's not a bitch," Draco snarled and Hermione gave a soft smile, silently applauding him.

"You shag the slags, you don't marry them!" Nott said.

"She's not a slag, either," Draco pointed out. "It's still too soon in our relationship…"

"You've only been together for three days!"

"Technically it's only been two and a half," came a gruff voice Hermione recognized as Crabbe's.

"Oh, yeah. I've been meaning to thank you for that, Crabbe," Draco said and Hermione heard another creaking as someone else sat down on a bed. "I didn't know how I was going to get Granger to notice me. Flowers and empty notes don't work on a girl like that."

"No, but you stick your dick down her throat and she comes begging for more!" Zabini said and the boys started laughing, only Hermione didn't hear Draco join in the laughter.

"It's a process," Draco stated. "I wasn't expecting that to happen Sunday night, though I'm grateful it did. Now I just have to make sure I keep her interest and keep that rat Weasley away from her."

"That should be easy enough," Nott said. "Especially after what I heard this morning in the Great Hall. Is it true he'll lose his badge if he pesters you two anymore?"

"It is…" Draco confirmed.

"That's not the best part," Zabini laughed. "I heard the reason he dropped that other cunt was 'cause she got pregnant. They were barely dating a week and he knocked her up!"

"Stupid git," Draco growled. "You can't leave a girl when she's carrying your child."

"You can if you're some nasty pauper like that Weasel," Nott said.

Hermione stepped away from the door slowly. _Lavender_ , she thought and she ran back to the Common Room and out of Slytherin House.

She had hated that Lavender had started dating Ron, but what she hated even more was the idea that the girl was alone. She ran through the halls and up Gryffindor Tower, shouting the password as she ran up the stairs. By the time she got to the top, the portrait had swung open and she was able to dash inside without pausing.

A quick look about the room revealed that Lavender wasn't present and so she hurried into the girls' dormitories and to the room she shared with Lavender and Pavarti. The Indian girl was the first to spot her. "You might not want to be in here," the girl warned, but Hermione ignored her.

"Lav, I'm so…"

Lavender pointed her wand at Hermione. "How dare you?!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. "Whoring yourself to Slytherins isn't enough for you, is it? Think you can get away with stealing boyfriends from Gryffindor, too?"

"Lavender, put the wand down," the Muggle born said calmly, her hands held up in surrender.

"You think you're some kind of princess just because everyone adores you?" the girl snapped waving her wand angrily at Hermione. "You never wanted Ron! Year after year I watched you pretend to pine for him and whine about how he never would ask you out. Well, guess what?! He asked me! He chose me! So, you thought you'd whore yourself to some Slytherin to get his attention? Well, guess what! It worked! But you're nothing but a Slytherin slag and that's all you'll ever be! How many cocks do you service in those dungeons? Think Malfoy's going to marry you? You're a worthless Mudblood! The fact that he let you suck his dick should be more than enough for you, slag!"

Hermione had no idea how Lavender knew anything. She pushed the Pureblood's wand hand out of the way and hugged her tightly. "I loved him!" Lavender cried. "He was mine! Mine!"

The girl beat on Hermione's back and shoulders, but the Muggle born did not let go. Just kept holding her tightly. The words the girl shouted cut like a knife through Hermione's heart, but she wouldn't let them get to her. Every punch, every pound pained the Muggle born, but she just held on. Finally, when the curses ran out and the punches grew weak, Lavender broke down and sobbed into Hermione's shoulder.

They stood like that for a while until the bushy haired girl felt the other start to calm down. Gently, Hermione lowered them onto Lavender's bed and finally released the girl, helping her to lie down. The Muggle born pushed strands of hair out of Lavender's face and saw tears continue to fall from the girl's eyes, though she was much quieter.

"What am I going to do?" Lavender whispered, though she looked at no one.

Hermione had always been known for her brains, but in this, she felt she was at a loss. Finally, she latched on to an idea she had. "Go to Madam Pomphrey, she'll…"

"I've already been to Pomphrey," Lavender interrupted. "She's informed McGonagall who is sending a letter to my parents as we speak. They're thinking of sending me home, but are willing to let me study and take my N.E.W.T.s. I just… I don't want to lose him…"

The girl's voice died away as she fell asleep. Hermione sat by her side for a little longer before glancing up at Pavarti. "I'm sorry this has happened," she said.

The Indian girl shrugged. "I told her to go to Pomphrey when she told me her and Ron had sex the first time, but she didn't want to listen," she said as she sat down next to the Muggle born. "Kept telling me that he was pulling out before he… Well, you know."

Hermione nodded. "Take care of her?"

As Pavarti inclined her head, the Muggle born left the room and headed back to the Common Room. She spotted Ron immediately and marched over to him, taking her wand out in the process. She pointed it at him. "Stand up," she barked.

Ron had been sitting with Harry and Ginny. All three of them looked up when Hermione stormed at them. Holding his hands up, Ron stood and backed away from the Muggle born. "What are you on about?" he demanded.

"You! How could you do that to her, you insignificant, useless piece of hippogriff dung! How could you toss her away like a piece of rubbish? You knew she was pregnant!"

Ron's eyes widened as Harry and Ginny both jumped up. "What?!" the three of them said all at the same time.

Hermione hesitated. "You didn't know?" she asked suspiciously, her wand faltering slightly.

The ginger haired boy paled as he sat back down on his chair. "Sh-she's…" He looked up at Hermione. Seeing the ashen look on his face, she lowered her wand.

"You didn't know," she repeated. She sighed as she took a seat. "Ron, how could you be so stupid? Why wouldn't you use protection?"

"I pulled out," he said absently as he stared at the floor, though he didn't really see it. "Every time…"

"Just because you pull out doesn't mean she can't get pregnant," Ginny stated as she and Harry returned to their seats. "All it takes is one time."

Harry looked at the bushy haired witch. "What is she going to do?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. McGonagall contacted her parents so we're waiting for what they are going to say," she told him. "Jesus, Ronald, why would you do this? Do you know she can't finish school now? They're going to send her home and make her take her N.E.W.T.s outside of school. She won't be able to graduate with us. Her name, her career, her future… Everything is ruined for her now, Ron. Even if…"

She was interrupted when the portrait hole opened and Neville walked in. "Hermione, there's…"

Draco pushed past the Gryffindor and took long strides towards Hermione. Neville moved to protest as Harry, Ginny, and Ron all stood up. Other Gryffindors stood as well, but Draco ignored them all, his eyes focusing on the Muggle born.

"Draco," she started as he approached her. He didn't let her continue as he wrapped his arms around her and covered her lips with his.

She pushed at him, but did not offer much more resistance. When he finally broke the kiss it was to rest his forehead against hers. "I was so worried," he whispered against her lips. He straightened up a bit and touched her cheek with the backs of his fingertips. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I went into the Common Room so we could study and Daphne said you had gone."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the mention of the girl's name. She shoved at Draco, forcing him to take a step back. "I heard what you said!" she growled. "Is it true you're betrothed to Astoria?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "Gran…"

"Is it true?!" she shouted. "I was told your father is currently in negotiations with her father so they could unite the families! That you were going to marry her!" She hit him in the chest. "And who is going around telling people about what happened Sunday night? Lavender didn't just pick up that information out of thin air! Someone told her. Someone who sees me as nothing more than a Mudblood Slytherin slag!"

When she tried to hit him again, he grabbed her wrist. "Stop hitting me," he warned, his eyes glittering.

"I've worked my arse off to show everyone, _everyone,_ that I can be just as good as any Pureblood!" she shouted and she attempted to hit him again, but he grabbed that wrist as well. "Let go of me!" she screamed, the last word ending in a high pitch.

"Calm down, princess," Draco ordered as she struggled against him. He glared around the room, daring someone to try and intervene, but people were terrified when Hermione went off, so no one made a move. He turned his attention back to the Muggle born, who was still struggling. He could barely comprehend what she was saying because somewhere along the way she had slipped into French and her words became even more frenzied. "Granger!" he shouted and she stomped his foot. He grimaced against the pain, but did not let go of her. "Calm down," he repeated, gritting his teeth. "Don't make me do something you're not going to like."

"I'm not afraid of you," she snarled. "I beat your father, I can beat you!"

He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to her ear. What he whispered, she'll never know because in that instant, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING!**

This chapter contains strong sexual content, torture, and humiliation, including a strong suggestion of rape. Maybe unsuitable for some viewers.

The moment Hermione slumped over Draco lifted her up in a bridal hold and was carrying her. At that same time, all of the Gryffindors around him shouted and many drew their wands, pointing them at him.

"What did you do to her?!" Potter demanded.

"Relax, Potter," Draco drawled as he adjusted his hold on the girl. "She's just sleeping. It was the only way she was going to calm down and you know it. She'll be fine."

The boy with the messy hair shook his head. "She's going to be pissed."

Draco nodded. "And we'll argue, even say some things to one another with the intention to hurt the other, and then she'll see that I'm right and we'll have make up sex," he predicted. "It'll all be fine. Now, Ginger, why was she trying to bite my head off just now?" he asked, his attention turned to the female Weasley standing next to Potter.

"It's 'Ginny'," she corrected him. "And I don't know why she's angry with you. Before you came in here, she was yelling at Ron for getting Lavender pregnant."

"Ginny!" the redheaded wizard snapped. "He doesn't need to know that! In fact, he shouldn't be in here at all." He pointed his wand at the blond Pureblood again. "Now, put Hermione down and get out before I call McGonagall."

"Or you'll do what, Weasel?" Draco asked. "In case you've forgotten, I'm a Prefect. I don't know all that's happened yet, but it's my job to get to the bottom of it."

"We'll take care of things here, Malfoy," said a black boy Draco barely recognized. "But you need to leave. Snakes aren't welcomed here."

The boy shrugged. "I was leaving anyway. I just came to get my girl," he said. "I still want to know what has her upset, though." His eyes turned back to the young witch. "Try to learn what you can, hm? And bring me back what you find out. You know the password."

She frowned, but nodded. As Draco turned to leave, however, he was blocked by Potter and the Weasel. He raised an eyebrow. "Move," he said slowly.

Potter lifted his wand. "You're not leaving with her," he said. "You'll set her on the couch and go."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to leave her here with you lot? She's my girlfriend and I'm taking her with me," Draco announced. "If you don't like that, Potter, then too bad. Now get out of the way before I deduct House points and give you both detentions."

"You can't give me a detention!" Weasel argued. "I'm a Prefect just like you."

Draco scoffed. "A Prefect who got his girl pregnant. Think McGonagall is really going to let you keep that badge after tonight? Go take care of your girl and leave mine alone," he spat.

"Why you?!" Weasel started, raising his wand, but was thrown back by an invisible force. He fell against the wall with a heavy thud, knocking his head hard enough to knock him out.

People stared at the ginger haired boy in shock for a moment before looking at Draco in equal amounts of shock as he approached the portal. "I've had enough of this," he hissed. "Granger needs to rest and I still have a lot of work to do." He glanced back at the young Weaslette. "When you learn anything, you'll know where to find me. I want to know the moment you do."

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

He paused for a moment as the portrait swung open. "Find out who told Brown about Sunday night," he said. "Also, if you can get any information about what's going to happen to her…? I need to know that as well so I can be prepared."

The ginger witch nodded as she stepped up next to Potter and placed a hand on his arm when it looked as if he would move to stop Draco. "Leave him be," she told the boy. "She's in good hands. He won't hurt her."

He heard no more as he stepped onto the landing and the portrait closed behind him. He glanced down tenderly at the diminutive girl in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. The wizard knew she wouldn't wake for hours still, so he had time. Holding her close, he began down the stairs towards the dungeons, a dark look glistening in his eyes.

(II)(II)

He placed her gently on his bed, slipping her Mary Janes off and placing them under the bed, he pulled the covers over her, tucking her in.

"Draco?" he heard behind him.

His eyes darkened, though he did not look behind him. "Get everyone in the Common Room," he ordered. "Now."

He heard the boy, it had been Zabini, leave and his face softened. Still staring down at his witch, he softly brushed some hair out of her eyes and sat down on the bed next to her. For a while, he just stared at her, thinking about what he was going to do. What were his next moves?

They had only been together for three, maybe four days now. And yet, every time he looked into her beautiful face, he felt an aching in his chest he hadn't known before. Though they had had sex, too, he craved for more. A part of him, a huge part, wanted to figure out a way to get rid of that stupid contraceptive potion she was on. He wanted her filled with his child, and one day, he vowed, she would be. That's when he thought of the next step.

Standing up, he went to the single desk in the room and pulled out some parchment and a quill. Taking a moment to breathe, he began writing:

 _Father,_

 _Hope all is well with you and Mother. For me, school is going much better than I had expected. Classes are finally actually becoming interesting, though the work load is incredible._

 _I am writing you because I was recently informed that you may, or may not, be in negotiations with Mr. Greengrass over an impeding betrothal to his youngest daughter. I do hope this isn't true, Father. I know this girl personally. In fact, every boy in Slytherin knows her, if you catch my meaning. I don't know what sort of deals you may be working on with Mr. Greengrass, but I will not marry the girl._

 _I have another proposition for you, however. Ever since the Dark Lord has fallen, I know you've been trying to find a way to get back into the Ministry's good graces. I think I may have found the ultimate way to not only regain the Malfoy reputation, but to keep it. It may require some sacrifice, but I do believe the end result will be worth it._

 _Recently, I have begun dating the princess of the Golden Trio, and the longer we're together, the more intriguing she becomes. I know what you're thinking, but hear me out. She's smart, beautiful, and clever. She's considered the brightest witch in our generation, which I know you already know. She has the most amount of O. ever recorded, each with a perfect score. Not only that, but she has surpassed me in everything. I used to be pissed, but now I can see the potential there._

 _She's not the sweet and innocent girl everyone likes to think she is. She's cunning and daring. These are also things you know. She tricked Deloris Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest where the old cunt was taken away by centaurs. She also had these kids sign an agreement that actually caused bodily harm to anyone who broke it. (Marietta Edgecomb is permanently scarred now, thanks to Granger.)_

 _I'm sending you a small vial of her blood. I don't know what I'm expecting you to find, but there has to be something there. I've never known a girl like her and I know you haven't either, because there is no other. Despite her unfortunate birth, or maybe in spite of it, I know she would be an asset to our family. To the future of our family._

 _I know you're going to bulk at this idea at first, but please consider it. Look at all she's done, look at her history. She's worth it, Father._

 _Again, I won't marry Astoria Greengrass. She would do nothing but bring disgrace to our family name with her loose legs and love for the taste of alcohol and recreational potions._

 _Please send Mother my love and I'll see you both come Christmas break._

 _Draco_

He read over what he wrote and blew lightly on the parchment to dry the ink. It was long winded, to be sure, but he hoped he was able to effectively capture Granger's merits enough to garner his father's interest. Of course, he was sure that the mere knowledge that Lucius's only son was interested in her was more than enough, but with the Malfoy patriarch, you could never be entirely sure.

Pulling a small, empty vial out of his robes, Draco returned to the sleeping girl and pulled the cork out of the vial, opening it. He used his wand to make a small laceration on her finger. Letting a few drops of her blood fall into the vial, he quickly healed her and tucked her hand back under the covers, corking the vial.

He attached the vial to the parchment with some Spell-o-Tape and, folding the letter up and sticking it in an envelope, he sealed it. Then, he tucked the letter into his robes, making a mental note to stop by the owlery so he could send it off. Checking on the girl one last time, Draco gave her another soft kiss on her lips. "This is for you, my princess," he whispered against her lips.

He straightened his robes and let his wand drop into his hand before stepping out of the room and into the Common Room where he saw dozens of Slytherins milling about, waiting for his arrival.

"Is Ginger here?" he asked Zabini as he looked around the room, taking note of each Slytherin present and their location in relation to himself.

Zabini looked at the blond curiously. "Should she be, Malfoy?" he questioned.

Draco shook his head. "Not unless she has something to contribute." At that moment, the portal opened and the ginger haired Pureblood entered the room. Draco gave her a pleasant smile. "You speak of the banshee and she appears," he joked.

"I'm not a banshee," she argued as she approached the older boy. "And don't you dare call me…"

"So, Ginger, what news?" he asked, interrupting her with a small smirk.

Her eyes narrowed as she finished her sentence, "Ginger." She scoffed as she heard snickering echo around the room. She rolled her eyes. "It's 'Ginny', not 'Ginger'," she told him again, but whether he heard her was hard to say. She glanced about the room. "I want clemency," she said, looking back at Draco. "Whatever I say cannot be used against me later on. I don't want to be followed or attacked in the halls when no one is looking."

"You have my protection," the blond assured her before looking around at the various snakes. "If anyone lays so much as a hair on you, Ginger, they will answer to me. There will be no spells or curses sent to her either. Am I clear?"

Many Slytherins looked at one another, but they all eventually nodded their consent. Draco pinched his lips together and turned his attention back to the youngest Weasley. "What have you learned?" he asked gently.

The witch stared at the people in the room for a little longer, assessing her safety, Draco was certain, before she spoke. "She confessed that no one actually told her, but that she had overheard it," she admitted. "She was walking by the Slytherin table in the Great Hal when she heard two girls laughing and joking about Hermione's ability to, please excuse the expression, 'give head' to the Slytherin prince." She looked at Draco at this.

"Who were the girls?" he pried.

She did not look at the assembly, but stared into Draco's eyes. "The Greengrass sisters," she admitted and several voices rose at once, including shrieks from the said sisters, accusing the girl of lying.

Draco raised a single hand and the voices died down. Ginny chanced a glance around and noticed that while many were still seething, everyone as quiet. She had no idea that he commanded that much power, that much respect.

"You're sure?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Looking back up at him, she nodded. "There's more, but I'm not entirely comfortable discussing the rest around everyone. It's confidential information that doesn't really need to be known by the entire castle."

He inclined his head. "Then we'll discuss the rest later," he assured her. "Is she alright, though?"

Ginny pressed her lips together in a grimace. "Would you be, given the circumstances? She did express some worry that you'll come after her, though."

He shook his head. "She need not fear it," he told her. "I've no quarrel with the girl so long as she doesn't attack my princess again. I'll give this attack the benefit of heated emotions of shock this time, but make sure she knows, Ginger, that a next time will not be allowed. If she attacks my girlfriend again, I will retaliate."

Ginny gave a short nod. "Just keep in mind her condition, please," she requested.

"Of course," he agreed before turning back to the rest of the group. He felt, rather than saw, as the young Weasley stepped back. No doubt moving near Zabini where she felt the most protection in a room full of snakes.

Draco paced the length of the ornate Slytherin crested rug in front of him, his head bowed as he tried to bring his emotions in check. He rolled the ebony wood of his wand back and forth in his palm, letting it glide expertly along his fingers. "The moment," he said softly, calmly, "you enter into Slytherin House as a member, you are given a list of rules you must follow and obey." He closed his eyes so he could focus on his breathing for a moment. Blinking, he continued his pacing as he said, "One of those rules regards what happens in this House and to the members of this House."

"Granger's not…" one Slytherin started to protest, but Draco cut the boy off with a glare.

"I don't care what House Granger is part of," the blond snapped, his voice tight with his fury. "She belongs to me and, as such, is given the same rights, privileges, and respect that anyone else in this House is given."

"She's not even a Half-Blood," another Slytherin stated viciously. "She's nothing but a nasty little Mud –"

The boy's words were cut off as Draco pointed his wand at the boy and wordlessly cast a Silencing Charm on him. "I have warned you, all of you, about what would happen if that word is used," he growled as he stalked the boy. "Hermione Granger isn't some common gutter snipe! She defeated the Dark Lord and continues to rank at the top of the school boards. She surpassed even me within her first year of school and can beat any one of you lot with her eyes closed and one hand tied behind her back. She has all the traits associated with being a Slytherin and lacks only the blood."

He heard Weasley snort behind him, but ignored her. He knew she wasn't going to interrupt or argue with him. Not here. His eyes darkened maliciously as he glared at the boy. He flicked his wand again and the boy went flying across the room, hitting the wall with a loud _pop_!

"Ginger," Draco said, still staring at the other Slytherins. "I will meet you in the library in two hours. "

Ginny stared at the blond haired wizard, never having seen him truly angry before. "What do you plan to do?" she asked.

Draco's eyes met hers and she could see the cold steel of fury he was holding back. "Don't ask questions you don't really want to know the answer of," he warned.

She nodded slowly. Ginny knew it was better not to mettle in the affairs of Slytherins. They had their own code, their own rules. She wasn't sure what all Draco's were, but she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know. "I have some research to do anyway," she claimed.

He inclined his head. "Zabini, please make sure no harm comes to Ginger as she leaves," he requested. "I wouldn't want some idiot angering me even further."

Draco watched as the youngest Weasley went to the portal, followed closely by Zabini. As the portal began to shut, he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. " _Locomotor Mortis_!" he hissed, pointing his wand at the movement. A dull thud told him he hit his mark.

Certain that the ginger haired witch was long gone, Draco turned on his heel and approached his prey. Daphne Greengrass was squatting next to the prone figure, trying to help it to move.

The wizard clucked his tongue. "What have we here?" he asked. "Was Astoria actually trying to sneak out? How naughty."

Astoria shot him a nasty look. "I did what any other witch in my situation would have done, Draco!" she spat. "I put that cow in her place where she belongs!"

He bent down so that he was eye level with the girl, knowing she couldn't move. "And what place would that be, little girl?" he asked pleasantly.

She folded her arms as she ignored her older sister. "She belongs back in Gryffindor tower with all the other losers," she told him angrily. "We all know your father…"

"My father what?" he growled gruffly as he stood. "Did you honestly think…? No, even you're not that naïve…" He rolled his eyes as he grabbed her arm and forced her to stand. His face got so close to hers, he could actually see his breath blowing at the unchecked tears on her cheeks. "You forget how the war ended, little Greengrass. My father may not have ended up in Azkaban and he may still run the estate, but who do you think actually owns it? Who do you think controls it? It is my word against his and I will always have the final say." With another flick of his wand, ropes shot out of the tip and wrapped themselves around the girl. He slapped her across the face and grabbed her chin forcefully. "I wouldn't marry a little slut like you if you were the last pussy on this planet," he snarled, his spittle spraying in her face. Without warning, he tore her skirts up, ripping them in the process so he could move them out of the way.

"No!" she shouted as he pushed her knickers aside and jammed two fingers inside of her.

"Draco, let go of her!" Daphne shouted and the wizard glared at her.

"Careful, Daphne," he taunted. "Or you'll be next." He turned back to the younger girl, his fingers stabbing inside of her. "Hmmm… Are we a virgin, Greengrass? Or maybe…" He glanced over at Nott who smirked. Draco nodded in understanding. "Who took it?"

"Pucey," Nott answered. "Last night while the rest of us… You and Granger were studying at the table."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he glanced at Pucey. "What about Parkinson?"

"We're still together, Draco," the pug nosed witch answered, "but unlike some, I actually have standards. I've granted him the right to fuck around until we marry, if he decides he still wants to marry me."

Draco's smirk grew at that. "You are a cruel woman, Parkinson," he said as he turned back to Astoria. "Something tells me you haven't had enough dick yet, Greengrass." He then threw her to Nott and wiped his fingers clean on his robes. "You have an hour. Make her white." A Silencing Charm was placed on the young girl as several boys gathered around her with hungry eyes as they began dropping their trousers.

"You are a sick man, Draco," Parkinson commented as he moved to join her

"I'm not sick," he argued. "I'm pissed." He flicked his wand again and Daphne stumbled to him on her knees.

"Let me go," she cried, bowing her head forward. "I've done nothing…"

He grabbed her hair and forced her head back so she could look at him. "What did you and your twat little sister say to my wife?" he growled. "What did you tell her to have her running back to Gryffindor upset?"

"Nothing!" the girl insisted, her face contorted in pain. "Draco, please! You're hurting me!"

He sneered as he pulled harder at her hair. "You know nothing about pain, bitch, but you'll learn if you don't answer me!" he snarled. "Now tell me!"

She screamed as he jerked her head back. "Dr-Draco, pl…" she tried, but couldn't get the words out.

Parkinson touched his arm. "Draco, give her a chance to answer you," she suggested. "If you keep abusing her, you won't hear what she has to say."

He scoffed at the brunette, but threw Daphne down. The witch bowed over, using her hands to prop herself up as she choked on her own tears and coughed. Stepping on the girl's hand, Draco took his wand out again and pointed it at her. She gasped at the pain. "Now," he said, his voice thick with rage, " _what_ did you and your little slag sister tell my _wife_?"

"We didn't…" she screamed as he pressed his foot down.

"So help me, Daphne, I will break your fucking hand," he hissed. "Do _not_ make me repeat myself again."

"We just," she panted, "we were just t-taunting her. T-told her sh-she…" She bent her head, crying. "Please, Draco," she begged. "That's my sister. She… I'll d-do anything."

His eyes narrowed. "How did you taunt her? What was said?" he asked, ignoring her pleas for her sister. He could hear the boys grunting and moaning, balls slapping… He disregarded it all as he focused his attention back on the girl at his feet.

"W-we th-thought… Our f-father sent me and As-storia a p-p-p-… letter. Said he was talking t-to your father and that…" When she attempted to put her head down, he pressed on her hand, causing her to cry out again.

"Draco, you'll break her hand," Parkinson pointed out, still watching, but not intervening.

"He told you what, Daphne?!" he snapped, though he did lift his foot a little.

The girl's blond hair fell in a shambled mess around her face, though it was short enough that Draco could still see her face well enough. Gone was the beautiful face he had seen not thirty minutes ago. Her cheeks were red and wet. Snot dripped from her nose, but she did not bring her other hand up to wipe it away.

"He t-told us," she said, her bottom lip trembling. "He told us th-that h-he was going t-to w-w-work a deal with your f-father. As-storia would m-marry you and t-the f-f-f-families would be u-united."

He took his foot off of her hand and she quickly sat back on her heels, clutching her hand close to her body. "He should have sent the letter to me," he told her. "All of this ugliness could have been avoided if he had done that." He knelt down to her level and conjured a handkerchief. Holding it out for her to take, he said, "Here, dry your eyes and think about this: for one, I never knew about your father's plans, if I had, I would have stopped him. Secondly, I had already made plans of my own to marry Granger when I learned I would control my estates. Father knows of my intentions, though there is little he could do to stop it even if he wanted to."

She continued sobbing, turning her head away from the offered handkerchief. "My sister," she whispered. "Please."

He glanced up and looked at the boys surrounding the young girl. "Tell you what," he said conversationally. "Your sister could get into a lot of trouble if it's found out that she's been fooling around with a lot of blokes." He turned his attention back to Daphne. "The rules of Slytherin House are simple. _Nothing_ done or said within this House _leaves_ this House. Furthermore, Granger _will not_ find out what's happened here today. You and Astoria will apologize to her and you will start treating her with the respect that she has earned after six years of hard work and study. She defeated the Dark Lord, too."

"I thought Potter defeated the Dark Lord?" she whispered, letting her eyes look up at him before falling back to the ground.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Semantics," he claimed. "He dealt the killing blow, yes, but if he hadn't've had Granger there, he would have lost. She's the brains of their little trio." He snapped his fingers as he stood up. "Off of her," he ordered the boys.

There were about five boys who had gathered around the little witch. She lay exhausted in a pool of semen and her own bodily fluids. Her body shook from sobs that he couldn't hear and Draco remembered that he had silenced her.

Bending down, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. "Come with me," he commanded as he dragged her into the boys' dormitories. He cast a spell over Granger, ensuring she wouldn't hear a thing and wake by accident, and then lifted the Silencing Charm from the witch in his hand.

Astoria did not fight him, though she struggled to keep her feet under her as he pulled her into the room. He stopped as they approached the bed with the sleeping witch. "Tell me who that is," he ordered the girl.

Her back was arched as she tried to alleviate some of the pain from his hold. "H-Hermione G-Granger," she answered.

"Wrong!" he barked, shaking her. She cried out as he growled, "That is my wife. Do you understand? _Mine_! She is the girl I will marry. Not you. Now. Again. Who is she?"

Tears fell freely down the girl's cheeks. "H-Hermione…" she stuttered, but choked as she tried to say the next word.

"Say it, Greengrass," he spat. "'Hermione Malfoy'. Say it." He shook her head again and she lifted her hands to his hand, trying to pry herself free, but to no avail. " _Say it!_ " he hissed angrily.

"H-Hermione Mal-Malfoy," she stammered out.

He threw her onto the ground. "Exactly," he growled. "Hermione Malfoy. Remember that, slag. Every time you see her, every time you decide to even try to say anything to her, remember who she is. Who she will be. She is what you will never be, slag. Have I made myself clear to you yet?"

The girl nodded, curling herself up into a ball on the ground. "Y-yes," she whispered as her entire body shuddered.

"Good," he sneered. "Now get the fuck out of my room before you dirty it anymore with your filth," he snarled, staring at her naked body. "And clean yourself up. I don't want Granger waking to see you looking like that."

She stumbled out of the room, pushing past Nott and Zabini who had been standing in the doorway. Once she was gone, the boys entered the room along with Parkinson, Pucey, Crabbe, and Goyle. "That was a bit harsh, mate," Nott commented as he plopped onto his bed.

"She was good though," Crabbe admitted, reclining on his own bed himself.

Goyle sniffed. "I've had tighter."

Nott laughed. "Try banging five guys and see how tight you are," he joked.

"It's not really that funny, Nott," Parkinson said as she moved to sit next to Draco who had lowered himself to the floor next to his bed.

The blond rested his head on the bed, gazing up at the sleeping witch. There were tears in his eyes, but they did not fall. He was still angry, too. Angry with the Greengrass sisters. Angry with the Weasel. But mostly, angry with himself. "She must never know," he said softly.

"She won't," Zabini assured him. "No one will say anything because they know what will happen if they do."

Draco reached out a hand and brushed some hair out of Granger's face. "I want to make the Weasel pay for what he's done," he admitted, his voice surprisingly calm despite everything. He clenched his fist and turned around, dropping his hand from the bed and leaning against it. "But I can't do anything without Granger finding out."

They all frowned, glancing at one another. "Why would she care?" Nott asked.

The blond let his head fall back against the mattress. "Because she's Granger," he answered. "Despite what the prick did, she still cares about him, even if she's mad at him. Any move I make against him will send her back into his arms faster than any of us could say 'Quidditch'."

"That's not necessarily true," Parkinson argued. "I'm assuming my suspicions are correct in that Lavender Brown is pregnant with his child?" At Draco's confirming nod, she continued, "Granger's not about to chase a man with a child on the way. She has too many things going on in her own life. Not to mention, this budding relationship with you."

"And how can you claim her as your wife when you've only been dating, what? Three? Four days now?" Nott asked. "Love doesn't happen overnight. Especially not for someone as practical as Granger."

"No, but there's still plenty of time to win her heart," Draco explained. "Which is another reason why I have to be careful on my move against the Weasel. If I just go after the sod with my wand lit on fire, I'm liable to ruin any chance I have with her. He's not worth that."

"So, what are you going to do?" Nott questioned, but the blond just shook his head.

"The best torture you can give him, Draco, is one you're already doing," Parkinson stated. When he looked at her in confusion, she clarified, "You're dating Granger. She's sleeping in your bed, and there's no doubt that later, you'll fuck her brains out. Just dating her is torture enough for the guy who thinks he owns her. The mere idea that you wet your dick with her even once a week is enough to drive him mental."

Draco sighed. "I was actually hoping he would catch us earlier today," he admitted. "I had found an empty classroom on the way to Flitwick's and started shagging her on an old desk."

"Hey, Malfoy," Goyle asked curiously, "how long is she going to be out?"

Draco glanced up over his shoulder at the sleeping figure on his bed. "Until I wake her," he replied. "I still have a couple more things to do before I wake her up, though."

"Like meeting with the Weaslette?" Zabini suggested. "You know she's waiting for you."

Draco nodded as Parkinson smirked. "You know she hates it when you call her 'Ginger'," she told Draco, stifling a laugh.

He returned her smirk with one of his own. "Which is why I call her that," he said with a wink.

The girl giggled. "I'm surprised she doesn't kick your arse," she said.

He shrugged nonchalant. "Because secretly, she likes it," he pointed out. He waved a dismissive hand in the air. "She may not say it, but having her own personal pet name makes her feel special. It separates her from her brothers."

"Yeah, because having boobs and a pussy doesn't do that enough," snarked Zabini, earning him snickers from the other Slytherins aside from Draco.

Draco inclined his head to the black wizard. "You make a valid point, mate," he agreed. "But every time someone calls her, what do they say? 'Weasley' or 'Miss Weasley', especially if they aren't familiar enough with her to call her by her given name. She has so many bloody brothers she actually has to work to show that she's different than them in more ways than simply looks."

"You understand her?" Nott asked, tilting his head.

Draco shrugged. "What's not to understand?" he sent back. "I've observed her. And before you ask, she's Granger's best friend. Or one of them. Seeing that I intend to make her my wife, I find it pertinent to know as much as I can about those people she surrounds herself with. Which reminds me," he said, sitting up. "We need to lay off on Longbottom. No more bullying him, regardless of how much fun it is."

"Next you'll be telling us to make nice with Potter, too," Crabbe grumbled annoyingly.

"Potter's Granger's best friend," Goyle said. "I've even heard her refer to him as her brother on a couple of occasions."

Draco nodded, though he slumped his shoulders about it. "It's unfortunate, but I do believe Potter will come with the territory. The Weaslette likes him, though, so that might work in my favour. Of course, I do have to ask, Zabini: what happened between you two?"

The black man shrugged as he rubbed his head. "It was never anything serious between us," he confessed. "I like fucking redheads and she wanted to try a different black on than Thomas. I do believe I was a bit of a rebound for her, but I had no complaints. Casual sex is good enough for me."

"When are you going to get serious, mate?" Draco questioned. "We'll be graduating next year and…"

"And when my mum says I need to settle down, I'll start looking to do so," Zabini assured his friend. "In the meantime, I'm enjoying myself."

"Merlin, I wish I could say the same," Nott said. "My father will probably end up dying in Azkaban and I have been given all rights to the estate and the family fortune, which means I'll need to find a girl and quick. Too bad Granger doesn't have any sisters." He glanced at Draco. "Or does she?"

The blond shrugged again. "If she did, they would either be way too young for you or Muggles, but I don't think she does. If I remember correctly, I think she confessed to me in a conversation that she was an only child." He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "Guess I should get to the library," he commented as he pulled himself up to stand.

He helped Parkinson up as well. "Would you like me to stay here? Keep an eye on her until you get back?" she offered.

He glanced at the boys in the room before swishing his wand at his bed. What looked like a crystal sphere surrounded the Muggle born. "I think she'll be safe," he assured the Pureblood witch. "If anyone even touches this shield, I'll be alerted instantly. Only a foolish person would be tempted to touch it."

"And she won't wake until you tell her to?" Nott asked, eying the shield warily.

"She's not a dog, Nott," Draco groused, looking a bit annoyed. "She's under a spell. When she awakens, she'll be fully rested and ready for the rest of the day."

Parkinson snapped her fingers. "You still have Ancient Runes today, don't you?"

Draco nodded as he stood up. He dusted off his trousers and straightened his clothes. "Which is why I need to hurry. Granger will be pissed if she misses Runes."

(II)(II)

The Slytherin found the young Gryffindor tucked away at a table near the back of the library. For him, this was a perfect spot to offer enough privacy. As he approached her, however, Harry Potter moved into the area and sat next to her, touching her hand to get her attention. She glanced up at the bespectacled boy and then looked in the direction he was pointing, right at Draco. She frowned when she saw the blond Pureblood.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked.

"Still sleeping," the wizard answered as he slid into a chair opposite the couple.

Potter's eyes narrowed. "Still under the effects of that spell?" he surmised.

"I'm impressed, Potter," the blond commented. "You actually do have a brain under that mop."

The witch grabbed her boyfriend's arm and rolled her eyes. "This isn't the time or place to start dick measuring, you two," she snapped, glaring at the Slytherin. "You wanted to know about Lavender."

Draco nodded. "What can you tell me?"

"You're lucky Ron didn't have a concussion," the black haired boy commented, leaning back in his seat.

Draco scoffed. "He'd be lucky if all he got was a concussion," he said. "He deserves much worse for what he's done."

"And he'll probably get worse," the ginger haired girl predicted. "I sent my mum an owl, but I think McGonagall did as well. She and Dumbledore are not happy about what's happened. Hogwarts hasn't seen a pregnancy in over fifty years and that was even when it was commonplace."

Draco nodded. "I figured as much. Most girls wait at least until they've graduated or dropped out," he said. "But I doubt Brown was expecting to get pregnant so soon."

The young Weasley shook her head. "No, she wasn't," she confirmed. "She's scared, Malfoy. She lashed out at Hermione because she thought she was going to take Ron away. Now that Lavender's pregnant, she's worried Ron will want nothing to do with her, even though that wasn't why he left her. He honestly did not know she was pregnant and only left her because he thought that by doing so, he could take Hermione away from you."

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "And how did that work for him?" he asked, his eyes glittering in malice.

"This isn't easy for him," Potter growled. "It's not easy for any of us. For the past six years, you've done nothing but torment us and now, all of a sudden, you're dating Hermione? You've always used her blood status against her and now it's like you don't even care."

Draco leaned back in his chair, his hands resting on the table. "That's because it was never about blood status," he said, not making eye contact with the Gryffindors. "Sure, I liked her and didn't think I could have her because she's a Muggle born, but I was more jealous over the fact that she bested me in every class. I even took most of the same classes as she did just to see if I could one up her somewhere."

"Did it work?" the witch asked, genuinely curious.

Staring at his hands, Draco smirked as he started tapping one finger against the table. His eyes rose to meet hers. "What do you think?" he asked. "The girl has more brains in her left pinkie than most of the people in this school. She might even outsmart most of the professors, to be honest. Her brain is the one thing I hate the most about her, but it's also the one thing I can genuinely say I love the most about her, too."

"'Love'?" the girl questioned as she straightened up.

He shrugged. "Don't get your knickers in a twist," he said. "I haven't been with her long enough to determine if I actually love her or not, but I can see how easily it would be to fall. She's beautiful, smart, and brave. Ask me in another week or two how I feel about her and I'll tell you whether I've fallen or not."

Potter glared at the Slytherin. "Why the sudden interest in her?" he demanded.

Draco tilted his head. "Why not?" he shot back. "In case you didn't know, I own the estate and I control the finances of my family. Once we graduate, my parents will be expecting me to find a girl I would be willing to spend the rest of my life with and marry her. My pickings in this school are slim. Most of the girls can't even come close to what I'm looking for and their intelligence lacks in any case."

"What about Pansy Parkinson?" Potter asked. "You dated her before."

Draco lifted a brow at that as his finger continued to tap against the smooth wood. "I've known Parkinson since we were infants," he said. "I never dated her."

"You took her to the Yule Ball," the messy haired wizard pointed out.

The blond inclined his head. "We're friends, Potter. Do you honestly expect me to believe you were dating that Patil girl you took? I think that had to be the most awkward dance I ever had the displeasure of witnessing with you lumbering about her," he commented.

"I was fourteen," the bespectacled boy said, defending himself.

"So was I," Draco replied.

"You also had parents who probably made sure you had taken dancing lessons since you could walk," the witch stated, sitting back in her seat and folding her arms. "Harry didn't have that luxury."

Draco smirked. "Right, because they died before he had the chance," he said and actually snickered when Potter shot up in his seat, knocking his chair down behind him.

"That's enough!" the girl said, standing up and putting herself in front of the Half-Blood when he had moved to lunge at Draco.

"You don't deserve her, you ungrateful piece of shit," Potter spat. "When Hermione figures out what you have planned for her, she's going to tear your arse apart and rip your heart out!"

Draco raised an eyebrow and asked calmly, "What do you think I'm planning for her? And who said I was planning anything?"

Potter jabbed a finger at him. "I know you, Malfoy," he hissed. "You don't ever do anything without an angle. I haven't figured it out yet what the angle is towards Hermione, but I know she will."

The Slytherin did not bother to stifle his yawn as he glanced wearily at the witch. "Is there anything else I need to know, Ginger?" he asked. "I still have another stop to make before I fetch Granger in time for class."

She shook her head, having positioned herself between Potter and the table, and thus Draco. "Until we hear back from Lavender's parents, we won't know anything more, but we are expecting to hear something by this afternoon. Evening at the latest."

Draco nodded as he pushed his chair back and rose. "I'll bring Granger by Gryffindor Tower later," he said. "I'm sure she'll insist on going."

"You are not welcomed in Gryffindor," Potter spat. "If you show up…"

"I suspect you'll show me the same curtesy Slytherin has shown to Granger," the blond wizard interrupted. "Minus, of course, the nastiness that is the Greengrass sisters, my House has shown her nothing less than the utmost respect. I would assume Gryffindor would bestow the same upon me. After all, I will not let Granger enter that tower alone. You lot have already proven yourselves untrustworthy in that regard given the state I had found my girl in when I got there."

Potter glowered at the blond haired Pureblood, but offered no argument. With a final nod to Ginny Weasley, Draco left the library and headed up to the owlery where he sent his letter to his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his lovely girlfriend as she slept. Though he hadn't told any of his friends, he was actually a bit nervous at the idea of waking her. He knew her temper well enough, thanks to a moment in third year, and he was loathed to become reacquainted with it. There had to be something he could do to soften the blow, or keep it from coming altogether.

As he studied her face, he found himself amazed by how beautiful and peaceful she looked in sleep. At that moment, she was his own personal sleeping beauty, and he was reminded of the child's tale he had stumbled across so many years ago. He smirked. He could finally put use to his knowledge of that Muggle fairytale. He remembered when he had read it, he found it to be pure rubbish. Some prince defeating a dragon to save a princess trapped in a sleeping spell? The allegory was almost uncanny now as he thought about it. Only, he didn't defeat the dragon, he _was_ the dragon _and_ the prince.

He wondered how long it would take him to get her to fall in love with him. He had the looks, for sure. And he knew she admired intelligence, which he had proven to her he had loads of. Taking her virginity had been a big step in the right direction as, despite having fought the Dark Lord and his minions, she was still naïve enough to cling onto him. She probably had some deep seated fear that he would take her virginity and dump her.

If only she knew what his plans actually were in regards to her…

He knew she needed to wake and soon. Ancient Rune would be starting soon and he had no doubt she would try to rip his head off if she missed it. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and expelled it, calming his nerves a bit as he stood up. Leaning over her, he whispered the incantation and pressed his lips against hers in a move reminiscent of the story. When he felt her lips part, he drew away, looking down at her as her eyes fluttered open.

She stared up at him. "What happened?" she asked as she began to sit up. She glanced at her surroundings. "How did I get here?"

He sat on the bed, concern filling his eyes. "I carried you," he explained. "You were so emotionally exhausted…"

Her eyes snapped to his as the memory of what had occurred came back to her. Her eyes narrowed. "What did you do?" she asked, a bit angrily.

He sighed. "The only thing I could think of, princess," he told her. "You had gone so far off your rocker, I couldn't get you to calm down. You were even accusing me… Honestly, I'm not sure what you were accusing me of," he admitted.

She glowered at him. "Astoria Greengrass," she spat a bit venomously. "She told me you were engaged to her."

"I am not," he said, truthfully. He would kill the little slag before he married her, but his princess didn't need to know that. "She wants to be engaged to me, yes. Many girls here in Slytherin do. Family fortune being what it is, but my father doesn't choose my bride. I do. And I refuse to marry some gold digger just because she may be pretty and Pureblooded."

Hermione folded her arms. "So you admit that she's pretty?" she asked rather jealously. She had no idea where the emotion was coming from, but she found that she really didn't care.

"Is she not?" he asked with a shrug. "I'll admit that I find Parkinson and Ginger pretty, too. Doesn't mean I have any interest in either of them."

She sighed as she slumped. "Somehow I doubt your father will agree with you dating me," she mumbled.

He cocked his head as he reached a hand out to touch her chin. He was gentle as he tilted it upwards and met her eyes. "My father no longer has a hold on my fate, princess," he told her. "I'll choose who I do, or do not, date, and, when the time is right, it will be me who chooses my bride."

Her eyes sparkled in the low firelight as she contemplated him for a moment. "How is that?" she asked finally. "Is your father alright? I mean… he's not ill, is he?"

Draco chuckled as he shook his head. "No, he's fine. Just as ornery as ever," he assured her. Looking at her, he sighed. "After the war, Father was able to make a deal with the Minister that allowed him to remain out of Azkaban. Unfortunately, for him, the Ministry turned the Manor, the estate, and all the finances over to me. My father can still handle the finances and whatever else, but I have the final say in everything."

"That must tickle your father's chin," the Muggle born said sarcastically. "You're what? Sixteen? Bit young to suddenly own everything."

Draco nodded. "Which is why my father is still running things," he said with a smile. "Once we get out of Hogwarts, he'll teach me more about the business and I'll take over entirely."

"So, you're not interested in marrying Astoria Greengrass?" she asked again, biting her bottom lip.

He cupped her jaw and stared into her golden eyes. "Not if she was the last woman on Earth," he confirmed before kissing her gently on the lips.

Breaking the kiss, she gave him a weird look. "Did your kiss actually wake me?" she questioned.

He shrugged. "Maybe," he said. "I mean they do say that only your true love could actually break a spell, right?"

She frowned. "Where did you hear that load of rubbish?"

"Read it in a book," he told her. "One of those Muggle fairy tales where the prince saves the princess and they share true love's first kiss."

Hermione stared at the Pureblood wizard in disbelief, her eyebrows effectively hidden under her bangs. "You read a Muggle fairy tale?" she murmured. "You? Draco Malfoy? Slytherin Prince and blood purist. You actually read a Muggle fairy tale? Which one?"

He gave her a dirty look. "I've never been a blood purist, Granger, not truly. And which one?" he drawled. "You mean there's more than one? The one I read was about a girl who'd been bewitched by an evil sorcerer and had to be rescued by a prince who defeated the sorcerer."

"You've just described about four or five fairy tales," she told him, smiling.

"In this one, the sorcerer turned into a dragon," he stated.

The witch nodded. "Sleeping Beauty then," she surmised. "There are different versions of that tale. I think the one you're referring to is the Disney version. The actual story is much darker than that."

He frowned. Much darker? That was interesting. He watched as she began to lay back on the bed. As much as he enjoyed seeing her and wanted to actually kiss her again, he held himself back. There would be time for that later.

"How are you feeling, princess?" he asked.

She sighed. "I'm still angry," she replied. "Though, honestly, I'm angrier at Ronald than anything. I want to meet with Lavender and find out what's going to happen to her. It's not going to be fair if they make her leave school just because she's pregnant."

"I can understand why they would, though," he said. "Her stomach is going to grow and she'll start having difficulties showing up to class. Not to mention having to disrupt class if she needs to take care of anything or…"

She glared at him. "She just got pregnant, Draco," she pointed out. "She won't even start showing until she gets to her third or fourth month and by then the holidays will already be past us. There's no reason she can't attend her classes, especially if she visits Pomphrey every day and does what the witch tells her to do. She really needs to stay in school. She'll learn a lot more being surrounded by her peers than she would at home."

"You're under the assumption she even wants to stay," he told her.

She tilted her head. "Shouldn't that be her decision?"

He sighed. "Perhaps, but that's really for the headmaster and her parents to decide, isn't it?" he asked. "She is under their guardianship until she turns seventeen."

The Muggle born huffed. "I honestly think the only thing I don't like about the Wizarding world is how people tend to be treated," she growled. "Elves are enslaved and treated as little more than work horses. Children are trained to fight adult wars and women are still pieces of property to be bartered with like cattle. Our only purpose seems to be bearing children and it's disgusting. And poor Lavender is going to be denied her education just because…"

"They're not going to deny her education, Granger," he stated, cutting her off. "If they do send her away, she's still going to be allowed to study and take her N.E.W.T.s. A woman's only purpose is to bear children? Last I checked there were at least five or six women on Hogwarts staff as it is. And the Ministry is just crawling with female workers. That doesn't even count the witches employed at various shops in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade." He shook his head. "You've been around the Weasleys for too long, princess. Women have a lot more rights than you seem to think."

She clenched her jaw stubbornly. "And what about the rest?" she asked, folding her arms.

He took a deep breath. "The children who fought in that war did so because they wanted to. Because they felt it was the right thing to do. Right? Do you honestly believe Potter would have left it all alone just because he's underage? And you and Weasley were willingly right by his side. I doubt that would have changed regardless."

"We should not have had to fight period," she said, looking away.

"I agree," he admitted. "But that's life, princess. I doubt Brown was planning on becoming a mother when she's still a child herself, but… there you have it. The majority of humanity is cold, cruel, and often unforgiving. We are a selfish species."

"That's a very cynical view of the world," she stated, staring at him.

He shrugged. "When you share a home with the Dark Lord for a year, you become cynical," he drawled. "That and Slytherin House isn't exactly all about sunshine and daises. We are located in the dungeons underwater, after all."

A clock chimed somewhere in the room causing Hermione to jump. Her eyes darting around, she asked, "What time is it?" She followed Draco's line of sight and her eyes widened. "Please tell me that's A.M.!"

Licking his lips, he shook his head and watched as she jetted off the bed and started searching for her shoes. "I'm going to be so late," she fussed, finding her shoes and slipping them on. She grabbed her bag, but stopped when she realized how light it was. She growled, "Draco Malfoy, sometimes I could strangle you!" She threw her bag onto the bed and began searching through it. "Where are my Runes books?"

"I put my copies in my satchel," he drawled casually. "We don't need both copies considering we'll be sharing a table. We can just share what I have."

She opened her mouth to protest, but hesitated. There really wasn't much point in saying anything. And she knew if she started arguing with him, they would end up late. Giving a frustrated growl, she closed her bag up and put it on, glaring at the wizard as she did so. As he grabbed his satchel from the desk and slung it over his shoulder, she stated, "I will want my own books, Draco. I'll let it go today because I don't want to be late for class, but those are my books."

He paused in front of her, cupping her jaw gently and letting his hand slide around her waist. "I only did it because I didn't want you to overload yourself, princess," he told her. "Those books are heavy and you can seriously injure yourself carrying them if you're not careful."

"And I appreciate it," she assured him. "I'm just… not used to all this care and attention."

He rubbed her back as he led her out of Slytherin House and towards their class. The class in and of itself was interesting as always. As Draco had predicted the couple sat next to one another, sharing a table, and making it easy to share the same books. Time passed quickly for the couple as they listened to the lecture, took notes, and put the lesson to practice. To Hermione's relief, Draco did not attempt to distract her.

After class they went to the library and spent an hour or two working on their essays for their classes. It was a calming experience. They worked together and helped one another when needed. When it got close to supper time, Draco suggested they pack up and head to the Great Hall. "We can work some more after we've eaten," he told her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

As they walked together, they held hands and kept their heads up. When they entered the Great Hall, Draco bent down slightly to kiss her on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her. Her own arms hugged him around the waist and when he broke their kiss, she rested her head on his chest for a moment. "We'll meet back here after we're finished eating," he whispered into her hair, though she already knew this.

Parting from him, Hermione quickly made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny. Several people around her were watching her closely and a bit wearily. Finally, Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice and asked, "Everything alright, Hermione?"

The Muggle born witch looked at her best friend curiously. "Why wouldn't it be?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy knocked you out after you went nearly berserk on Ron and Malfoy," he commented. "Not that I blame you, of course. If anything, I'm actually surprised you're still with him after what he did."

Hermione sighed as she added some vegetables to her plate. "The only thing Draco really did wrong was put me to sleep, and that he only did because, you're right. I was going a bit mental," she said.

"What about him being engaged to Greengrass?" Harry asked.

The witch rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He's not. She was only telling me that to try and break us up," she explained. "We talked about it some more once I woke up. Apparently, Draco now owns the entire estate and the vaults. The Ministry just gave them to him after the war. So, Astoria and her father are trying to get their hands on it, naturally. But Draco has no interest in marrying her and had informed his father of such."

Harry nodded as Ginny looked at her. "I do know he was angry about what happened," the redhead stated. "He's very protective of you, Hermione. I swear if I didn't know better, I'd wager he was even in love, but it's still way too soon to tell."

Just then, Lavender stormed into the Great Hall. For once in her life, her hair was a mess, her clothes dishevelled. Ron was following her, a pleading look in his eyes. "You don't understand, Lav. I…"

" _Don't_ call me 'Lav', you pig!" she snapped as she sat down next to Hermione. She waved her hand to indicate the rest of the table. "Go sit down there somewhere. I can't stand to look at your face anymore." He moved to sit next to her with the intention of ignoring her, but she dealt him a glare so hard, he was effectively cowed.

Ron sent Harry a wary look, but the bespectacled boy said nothing. Moping, Ron moved a bit further down the table and sat between Seamus and Dean.

Hermione looked kindly at the blond girl next to her. "What happened?" she asked gently.

Lavender scoffed. "I got a letter from my parents this afternoon," she replied, looking miffed. "My dad is cutting me off and my mum has told me that since I'm old enough to be pregnant, then I'm old enough to take care of myself." She looked at Ginny. "Has your mum said anything yet?"

Hermione's eyes widened at those words as Ginny shook her head. "I've not heard anything," she said. "Which actually surprises me. I half expected her to show up to the school or at least send Ron a Howler."

A large eagle owl flew into the hall at that moment. The small group of Gryffindors followed the owl with their eyes, watching as it dropped a letter beside Draco's plate and fly off. Hermione grimaced. "That'll be Draco's father replying to him," she commented a bit sourly. She glanced back at Lavender. "I'm sorry to hear about your folks. Has McGonagall said anything yet?"

The witch sighed. "At first she wanted me to return home," she said. "Maybe just finish my studies there, but my parents refuse to accept me back. Having an unmarried pregnant witch in the family is embarrassing, after all. Do you know Ron actually suggested that I get rid of the baby? Can you believe that?" She scoffed as she rested her forehead on her hands. "He actually told me that there are Muggle clinics one could go to to 'take care of the problem'."

Hermione looked horrified as Harry and Ginny stared at Lavender in disbelief. "Those places are dangerous," Hermione said. "My mother brought me to one when I was younger. I actually spoke to one of the nurses and learned a lot. And, honestly, they do help thousands of girls and women and they're great for young couples who are looking to eventually have children of their own. But, abortion should never be treated as an option, but rather as a last resort. The fatality rate for women is much higher in the process of an abortion than it is by just giving birth. And that's for Muggles. For witches, it's even worse." She shook her head. "You're right to tell Ronald to shove off. I can't believe he would even suggest it."

The blond witch nodded and stared down at her plate of untouched food. "I have a meeting today with Dumbledore," she told them. She met Hermione's eyes. "I'd like it if you could go with me? It's right after dinner."

The Muggle born placed a hand over the Half-blood's. "I would be honoured," she said with a small smile. She knew the information she had given Lavender about abortions was false, but she'd be damned if Ron was going to get out of it that easily. She turned back to her food and took a bite as she secretly hoped Lavender wouldn't ask anyone else.

The rest of the meal was eaten in a companionable silence, though Lavender kept shooting daggers down the table at Ron. Hermione managed to catch Draco's eye and she saw the concern there, as his eyes flitted to Lavender and back. The Muggle born gave him a reassuring smile, but he continued to frown slightly and she knew she would have to explain more to him a bit later. For herself, she was curious about the letter he had received. She could garner nothing from him when she had glanced at him reading it and that made her even more curious. She didn't know everything he had told his father, but she hoped the man wouldn't try to make it difficult for them.

After the meal was done, Hermione stood and helped Lavender stand as well, taking the girl's bag in addition to her own. Ginny looked at the two girls. "Want me to come along?" she asked.

The blond gave the young witch a smile. "I appreciate it," she said. "I asked Parvarti to come along, but she has too many essays to complete."

"I'll come, too," Harry started, but Ginny touched his arm.

"No," the ginger haired witch said. "You need to go to Ron. Try and talk some sense into him and see if he's heard from Mum yet. Hermione and I can handle this."

He sighed. "Alright, but you'll let me know if you need anything?" he replied, looking a bit putout.

Ginny nodded. "We will," she assured him.

As the girls made their way to the entrance, Draco approached them. "Ready, princess?" he asked Hermione, though the look on his face suggested that he knew something was up.

Hermione shook her head. "I'll catch up with you later," she told him. "I promised Lavender I would go with her to see Dumbledore."

He looked at the girl in question and nodded once. "Alright. Then I'll go with you," he stated as he reached to take the bags from Hermione.

The Muggle born took a step back and shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. We can meet up in the Slytherin Common Room later," she said.

His eyes narrowed as he reached for the bags again, taking them and tossing them over his shoulder. "I know you'll be in the Common Room later," he said as he took her hand. "But I'm still coming with you."

Lavender and Ginny shared a look as Hermione snatched her hand from Draco. "No, you're not," she stated firmly. "Ginny and I will handle this. We don't need a gang of people showing up at Dumbledore's office just so Lavender can speak to him. We'll take care of this and then I'll go to Slytherin."

Draco's eyes moved to the Half-blood witch for a moment and then back to Hermione. "Fine," he said finally, but with his eyes narrowed and stormy. Touching the brunette witch's chin, he bent down and kissed her on the lips a bit harsher than he had meant to. "Try not to take too long," he whispered against her mouth.

Breathless, Hermione nodded. Giving a final look at Lavender, Draco turned on his heel and stalked away from them. Hermione watched as Crabbe and Goyle joined the Slytherin prince and the boy tossed the bags at them angrily. The Muggle born sighed. "Tonight should be interesting," she commented as she turned back to the girls.

Lavender's eyes widened. "Possessive much?" she asked.

Ginny gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, it looked like he was about to tear off Lavender's head for a moment there," she stated as they began walking to Dumbledore's office.

But the Muggle born just shook her head. "He's not possessive so much as he is concerned," she said. "Draco's still upset over what happened earlier." She gave Lavender a rueful smile. "You did call me a 'slag' after all."

The witch nodded. "Yeah, and I am truly sorry for that. I was just in such a shock over learning I was pregnant and was panicking over Ron leaving me that I unfortunately lashed out," she explained, looking a bit saddened.

Hermione smiled at her. "I forgive you," she said. "It might take Draco a little while, though."

Lavender frowned. "He does seem a bit possessive, though. I'd be careful if I were you, Hermione," she said sagely. "I know you like this boy, but there's something dark about him."

"He is a Slytherin," Ginny pointed out. "Not that that matters, but it is something to take into account. I've been in their Common Room. It's not exactly a happy place."

"You're worrying over nothing," Hermione assured the girls. "Draco would never hurt me, nor will he let anyone else do so."

The blond girl sighed as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "Protective," she repeated the word Hermione had used. "Let's hope that's all it is. You're a smart girl, Hermione. Much smarter than I am and I really do hope the best for you and Malfoy. He seems like he could be good for you. I just hope he is what he seems for your sake."

(III)(III)

"Purity!" Draco barked at the Slytherin entrance. The portal swung open and he stalked inside. He was seething with anger.

He hated the idea that Hermione was alone with those girls, especially that Brown. He glared at Zabini as he approached the boy sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. "How much can Ginger be trusted with Granger?" he asked.

The black wizard shrugged. "As much as you can, I suppose," he stated casually. "They've been friends for years. Why?" he added, looking at his friend curiously.

Draco clenched his fists as he began pacing. "Brown had asked her to go to some meeting she has with Dumbledore and Ginger is with them," he said.

"Draco, you're going to give yourself whiplash if you keep pacing like that," Zabini said. "Sit down and relax. Have a glass of firewhiskey."

The blond Pureblood sighed, but plopped into the chair opposite of his friend. "I wish I could just marry her now and be done with it," he growled.

"If wishes were fishes…" the other wizard observed. He glanced at a passing fifth year. "Get Draco a finger or two of firewhiskey," he told the boy.

"Fuck that, Zabini," Draco said. "Bring the whole bottle. I'll make my own glass."

Zabini shrugged, but nodded to the fifth year all the same. "I wouldn't worry too much, mate," he said, turning his attention back to his long-time friend. "Granger's not going to let a bunch of girls decide her life for her. She's too smart for that." The black boy smiled as he watched Astoria position herself in front of him. "Come to play, little girl?"

She gave him a soft smile as she unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock. "If that is ok?"

Zabini waved a hand at her. "By all means. Just watch your teeth, pet," he said as he watched her begin stroking his cock and sucking the head.

Draco leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. The letter from his father had looked promising. The older man agreed with Draco on the decision about the Greengrasses, though he wasn't too thrilled that Draco had taken up with "that Mudblood girl". Merlin, how he hated that word! He regretted the first time he had ever used it and every time he had used it since. Regardless of what his father said, however, the older wizard still stated that he would send Granger an invitation to the Christmas ball so he could "get to know" his "future daughter-in-law better". The way he made it sound left Draco with an uneasy feeling that he didn't like, but there was little the blond could do at this juncture.

He glanced up as others began filtering in. Snatching the bottle out of the fifth year's hand, he took a swig of the drink and closed his eyes so he could concentrate on his breathing. He was angry at Granger for insisting that she accompany the other two Gryffindors without him, but he did trust the girl. He knew she was smart and wouldn't be easily persuaded by what others might tell her. Then again, he had managed to take her virginity without any difficulty. Had she really been so starved for affection that she would just wrap her legs around his waist and let him enter her body? Of course, she hadn't technically "let" him do anything, but those were semantics. He had her and that was all that mattered in his book. Now all he had to do is figure out how to keep her.

"Daphne," he called as he opened his eyes and took another pull. "Would you come here a moment?" The blond haired girl stared at him with narrowed eyes, but she obeyed, still remaining silent. Draco did not take his eyes off of her. "Your sister did well earlier today," he told her, though he wasn't really praising the girl. "She accepted her punishment well and left all of the boys who fucked her rather satisfied. How is your hand?"

She swallowed. "It's fine. Madam Pomphrey healed it for me."

"Did you tell her how you hurt it?"

"No," she answered with a shake of her head. "She didn't really ask, either, just assumed I had jammed it in a door or something and I didn't bother to correct her."

"Good," Draco stated. "I hope you know I wish no ill on you or your family. You've always been a good friend. However, now that I am betrothed to the Gryffindor princess, it is my duty to protect her. You know this. Having someone feed her false information and calling her foul names won't do."

She frowned, but it was a fourth year boy who had spoken up, "The Malfoys must have really fallen into disgrace if old man Malfoy is letting his only son marry a Mudblood. Honestly, Draco, have you no honour at all?"

The anger Draco had been holding back flared to the forefront and he stood up. Before the fourth year could react, Draco had his wand out and had wordlessly levitated the boy by his throat. "You're not going to live to see another day," he threatened viciously.

"Draco, let him go," Parkinson ordered as she entered the room. She glared at the blond Pureblood as she hissed, "I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention."

He sneered at her and handed her the bottle. "This boy is going to pay for what he's said about my wife," he growled.

Pansy snarled as she grabbed the bottle and tossed it in the fire. A loud _Bang!_ startled everyone, causing the boys to jumped and Astoria to wrench herself from Zabini, coughing and gagging.

"What the hell, Parkinson?!" Draco hissed as he glared at the witch.

"Oh, grow up," she snapped as she pulled several vials from her robes. She handed one to each of the boys. "Drink this."

Draco studied the potion in his hands, his eyes narrowing. "A hangover potion?" he asked as he uncorked it and took a sniff. "A sobering potion," he corrected himself and glowered at the witch. "The point of drinking isn't to sober up, Parkinson."

"You need it," she nagged. "Do you honestly think you'll keep Granger by getting drunk, bullying those younger than you, and condoning debauchery? I don't even like Granger and I know she has better class than that. You are the son of one of the wealthiest men in all of Britain. Merlin, you _are_ one of the wealthiest men in all of Britain. And that includes the Muggle world as well," she fussed. "On top of all of that, you're wanting to marry the brightest witch of our age. Do you really think you'll keep her fooled? You can get away with whoring out Astoria because Granger barely knows her, doesn't like her, and already believes Astoria has loose legs, thanks to you. But she hates bullies. You keep terrorizing every person who says something negative about her and she's going to notice."

The blond wizard pointed an accusing finger at the wizard in question. "Did you not hear what he said? Merlin's beard, Parkinson!" he argued, his voice a bit higher pitched than he had wanted. "I can't have people going around speaking about my family like that with the expectations that they'll get away with it."

"She's not your wife!" the brunette shrieked. "Not yet anyway. How long has Astoria been attempting to swallow Blaise's cock? Since she got in here? You're not doing yourself any favours, Draco. And, honestly? I'm disgusted by what Slytherin is becoming. We are a reputable House that commands respect from the other Houses. We used to win the House Cup every year. _Every year_! And now look at us!"

"That's not my fault," he said. "I do everything I can to bring us to the top and you know it! I work my arse off for fucking points and good grades. Like our House, though, I always come in second place. You want to win the House Cup? Stop bitching at me and start bitching at everyone else!" He was standing now, glaring at the witch. "I can't go it alone, Parkinson. I'm not saint bloody Potter! I'm a Malfoy and, in case you've forgotten, our side fucking _lost_! The Dark Lord was defeated. My father barely escaped prison and many of us actually _have_ family in prison. And that's not counting those who died."

She folded her arms. "I didn't lose a war," she said, her voice mocking. "My family didn't participate. And either way, it matters very little, Draco. I don't really give a damn who lost or who won the war. And people die every day. Am I sorry for the loss? Yes! Magical blood, any magical blood, is precious and should be valued. But how can anyone value something we don't value ourselves?"

"Who said it wasn't valued?" he asked.

"Your actions!" she screamed, throwing her hands in the air. "Punishing Astoria is one thing, but going after Avery as well? Throwing House members across the room? Draco, I know you're upset. I get it. People have insulted Hermione Granger and you don't want that because you want to marry her. But you called her your _wife_ without even having a ring on her bloody finger!" She gave a frustrated growl and turned away from him. Taking a few steps away from the boys, she turned around and stared at him. "If you want to convince her that you're worthy of her, you need to start being an example. Leading by fear is only going to expose you and get you stomped on. For years, people have looked up to you because you _do_ make the best grades. You _do_ bring our House many points and pride. I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you keep going down this path, you're going to lose the respect you've worked so damn hard to earn. Its bad enough you've chosen a Muggle born to marry. Making people fear you will only make it worse."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. He knew the girl had a point, but he hated it. "She will be my wife," he said finally.

Parkinson shrugged. "And you'll make Half-blood babies and live happily ever after, I know," she said irritably. "Honestly, Drake, I think you're mad, but it's not really my place to judge."

"You don't understand what marrying her would do for my family," he growled softly and chugged the potion. He grimaced at the foul taste, but grabbed some random third year's Butterbeer and chased the potion with it.

"Most people, like Avery here, would say it would bring disgrace to your family, marrying a girl with her blood," Nott pointed out, having taken the potion himself.

Draco shrugged. "If she were some common Muggle born, maybe," he agreed. "But we're not talking about a commoner, are we?"

Nott smirked. "Ah yes, the Gryffindor princess: Brains of the Golden Trio and brightest witch of her age. She helped defeat the Dark Lord and still made the highest and most O. in well over a century, if not longer." He sat casually on the arm of Zabini's chair as he added, "If I didn't know better, I'd swear she was related to Merlin himself."

"You never know, mate," Zabini said as he sobered up. "Honestly, anything's possible. And I did recently read an article that stated Muggle borns do have a squib in their ancestry somewhere. Don't know how true that is, but… there you have it."

Draco nodded as he took another swallow of the Butterbeer. "If it's there, we'll find out," he told them. "Father's looking into it. I sent him a sample of her blood and he's going to see what he can learn."

(IV)(IV)

As the girls entered the office, they found Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, his elbows resting atop it as his hands were folded, his fingers silently tapping his chin in thought. "Please, ladies, have a seat," he offered, waving a hand at the three chairs in front of the desk. "Lemon drop?"

Hermione declined the sweet, but the other two girls helped themselves to a candy or two. Together they sat in the chairs, Hermione straightened up in a business like way while Lavender slumped in her chair. Ginny folded her legs at the ankles and tucked them under the chair.

Dumbledore waited as the girls became settled before asking, "How are you feeling today, Miss Brown?"

Lavender looked down at her hands. "I feel fine, professor," she said meekly, a bit of her hair falling into her face.

It was then that Hermione realized the girl still looked just as messy as she had when she entered the Great Hall. "She's been a bit upset, sir," she said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I can imagine. Having a baby can be very stressful and a lady's hormones tend to be everywhere during that time," he said. "Has the father said anything to you?"

Tears welled up in Lavender's eyes and she bowed her head. "He… He wants me to get rid of it," she said, not bothering to check the tears that fell into her lap.

Dumbledore frowned deeply as Hermione piped up, "And Professor McGonagall suggested she leave the school. You wouldn't make her leave, would you, headmaster? Her parents have already put her out, refusing to allow her back, and she really does need to be somewhere she can receive a proper education."

Dumbledore gave the Muggle born a soft smile and inclined his head. "I will not tell Miss Brown to leave," he assured the witch. "She should be allowed to finish school, however, beginning next school year, she will have a baby to care for. An infant should not be without its mother and father if it can be helped."

He picked up a piece of parchment from his desk and scanned the contents. "I received a letter from Mrs. Weasley," he told them. "It seems Mr. Weasley doubts the paternity of the child and as such, Mrs. Weasley has refused to offer any support until the child's paternity can be verified."

All three girls stared at Dumbledore, Hermione's face contorted in anger. "How dare he!" she hissed, clutching the arm of her chair. "He knows damn well that's his child!"

"He has given the impression that Miss Brown may have been with another. Is this true, Miss Brown?" he asked, calmly.

"What?" Lavender stared at him in disbelief. Tears were now falling freely from her face. "After I… No, headmaster. Ron is the only boy I have ever been with. I even gave him my…" Unable to finish the sentence, Lavender hid her face in her hands and sobbed.

Hermione pulled the girl into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly as she looked at Dumbledore. "Ronald is a pig and a cad," she spat. "I hope he's never able to have another child."

"Oh, he won't once I'm through with him," Ginny said, darkly.

Dumbledore raised his hands to calm the girls. "Now, now. It will all be settled soon enough. Once Miss Brown reaches her second trimester, there is a spell Madam Pomphrey can perform that will tell us who the father is. It's not invasive and both the mother and child will be quite safe and comfortable. Trust me, Miss Brown, you are not the first young witch to become pregnant at this school. Nor are you the first to have her parents disown her because of it," he told her. "Many years ago, this school actually had a nursey set up for girls with infants so they could continue their education both during and after their pregnancy. It's been many years since the room have been used, however, if it would please you, I'll have the elves set the room up and I'll start looking into hiring a nanny to provide care for the child while you are in class next year. However, if you agree to this, Miss Brown, you will be expected to attend all of your classes as much as you can and you will need to pass. It will be difficult, but with Miss Granger here to help you, you shouldn't run into too much trouble."

Lavender nodded as she glanced at Hermione from the corner of her eye. "You're not still mad at me, are you?" she asked the bushy haired witch cautiously.

The Muggle born shook her head. "I was never angry with you," she told the girl honestly. "Ron? Yes. Draco? Yes. But I wasn't angry with you."

The Half-blood tilted her head curiously. "Why would you be angry with Draco? What did he do?"

Hermione gave a small smile. "Well, I thought he had been engaged to Astoria Greengrass and that he was only playing some sort of sick, twisted game with me," she said before she realized they were still in Dumbledore's office.

"Oh, I doubt Mr. Malfoy is playing a game with you, Miss Granger," the old man said, causing the young witch to jump in surprise. "I have it on good authority that he's rather fond of you. I'm sure it pleases him immensely that you've agreed to date him."

Hermione gave a tiny, nervous giggle. "It does seem that way, sir," she agreed. "He is a bit protective, though. He wasn't the least bit happy that I was coming here today with Lavender to speak with you."

"Oh, of that I have no doubt," the headmaster replied sagely. "Mr. Malfoy has never been one to trust easily. With the war ending the way it had, he's become even less trusting."

"I thought he was glad it ended the way it did," Ginny said, frowning. "He even said as much, didn't he? Saying how he was now free to be with you, Hermione?"

The Muggle born tilted her head up a bit in thought. "That doesn't mean he trusts anyone, though, Gin," she stated after a moment. "Draco gained a sort of freedom to be with me, yes, but he and his family also suffered a great deal of losses. I don't know exactly what all they lost yet, of course…"

"I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will tell you in time," Dumbledore said. "If there isn't anything else you ladies would like to discuss, I'm sure your young gentlemen would like to have you all returned."

Lavender shook her head. "I don't have a gentleman waiting for me," she said softly.

Hermione glanced at the girl in sympathy. "Hey, why don't you come with me?" she suggested. "Draco and I have our essays for Potions to write and we could help you with yours."

The blond looked sceptical. "I doubt Malfoy will want to help me out," she said.

The girls all stood and thanked the headmaster. Leaving, Hermione gave the pregnant witch a satisfying smirk. "Oh, he'll help you," she said with certainty. "He'd do anything to piss off Ronald."

(V)(V)

"Wait right here a moment," the Muggle born whispered. The other witch nodded and Hermione turned to the door, whispered the password, and slipped inside.

She found Draco and several other students congressing around the fireplace. As she approached, the blond Pureblood saw her and stood up. She shook her head as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her.

"How did everything go, my princess?" he asked as he set her down and took another swill from the bottle of butterbeer.

She offered him a soft smile as she answered, "Surprisingly well. Lavender won't have to leave, though Dumbledore did ask if you and I would help her with her studies."

Releasing her so he could return to his seat, he frowned. "I never agreed to that," he drawled, looking a bit miffed.

"You didn't have to," Hermione said. "As future Head Boy, it's part of your job. Your responsibility."

"'Future' Head Boy does not equate 'current', Granger," he said lazily. "She can always ask our current Head Boy and Girl for help. We…"

"I've already agreed we'd do it," she interrupted, folding her arms and lifting an eyebrow.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at her. "You did what?" he asked slowly.

She shrugged. "She has no one else and the Heads this year are Marcus Belby and Cho Chang. They're both Ravenclaws and I don't really trust either of them to help her," she told him.

"Explain to me how that is my problem," he said casually before downing the rest of the butterbeer and handing the empty bottle back to the fifth year.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "There's nothing wrong with helping her, Draco," she told him. "You know her condition. And, besides," she puffed up her chest, tilted her head up a bit, and gave him a smirk, "imagine Ronald's face when he sees you, of all people, helping her with her homework."

Several of the Slytherins chuckled or laughed and even Pansy Parkinson smirked. Draco stared at the Muggle born in amusement. "Spoken like a true Slytherin, princess," he commented. "I do believe we're beginning to rub off on you."

She pressed her lips together and sighed. "I want to get back at him, Draco," she said. "He's broken my heart too many times and he managed to get Lavender pregnant. Do you know he's denying the child is his? He actually told his mum that he believes Lavender's been sleeping with other blokes as well." She shook her head. "How do boys do that? She had been faithful to him and she had so much devotion and love for him." Her face hardened as she glanced at her boyfriend. "He really needs to pay."

"Is the child his?" Draco asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Of course it is!" she hissed. "Lavender isn't some slag. Sure I was jealous of her when she first started dating him, but she's been my roommate for six years." She sighed. "She doesn't deserve to be treated this way. I… Oh no!" Her eyes widened and she looked at the door. "I forgot she was out there." She looked back to Draco. "I meant to ask you if she could come in. I was going to help her with her essay tonight and since you had taken her bag earlier…"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and waved a hand. "Bring her in, Granger," he told her. "But don't let this become a habit. I already allow you and Ginger to come and go as you please."

Hermione smiled and inclined her head. "Oh, thank you! I promise, it won't become a habit," she said, squealing a bit. She quickly ran up to him and gave him a peck on the lips before going to the portal and letting her friend in.

"I need a drink," Draco groaned as the other Slytherins watched the two Gryffindors enter the room.

* * *

Author's Note: I realize Hermione gives some false information about planned parenthood clinics. These are her opinions based on the experience she had. (Which probably says something about that experience.) You'll learn more on why she said what she said in later chapters. Just please bear with me. Again. I'm sorry if I have offended anyone .

 **EDIT NOTE:** I have been getting so much fucking shit about the little line Hermione says about abortion and I'm sick of it, that I did what I could to fix it. I don't normally edit my stories to this extent, but I'm so tired of every person reading it and commenting on it that I did "butter it up" a bit and gave away a piece that I wasn't ~wanting~ to give away until later in the story.

I'm not an idiot, just so all of you know. So, the next time people want to accuse me of not doing my research and being some backwoods, Bible thumping moron, please note, that there are reasons I post things a certain way.

ALSO! Do I agree with abortion? No. Do I believe, like Hermione stated, that it should be used as a last resort? Yes. However, I DO know it's not nearly as dangerous as a woman actually giving birth and I DO believe it's a woman's choice. I am very much pro-choice. But being pro-choice does NOT mean I have to want to do it myself or that I agree with doing it myself or having it done. Yes, I think abortions are wrong, but I also think a woman has a right to what she chooses to do with her own body. You can ask anyone who bloody knows me and they will readily agree that these are my views.

Now please STOP fussing at me over little details in my stories and just enjoy them for what they are: Fantasy stories based in the world of Harry Potter. And if you don't like what I've written, you don't have to read it.

And please, don't go off on a tangent about how "Hermione would never do that" because I can think of at least three people with whom she had done something similar to. Just read the story. ALL of it is explained later on, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING!**

There's a reason this story is rated "M". This chapter contains some pretty bad humiliation.

The next few days found Draco and Hermione starting to settle down a more comfortable pace with their relationship. Hermione kept her word about not letting Lavender spend as much time in Slytherin House, though how much that really made a difference, Draco honestly couldn't tell. Since that fateful day in Dumbeldore's office, the two girls seemed almost to be joined at the hip and Draco found himself offering to carry Lavender's books as well as Hermione's. Well, Crabbe and Goyle were really the ones carrying them, but the sentiment was still the same.

The small group was walking down the hall, Draco holding Hermione's hand as she chatted probably aimlessly with the pregnant witch – Draco wasn't really paying attention. His two "sidekicks" remained quiet, simply following and staring menacingly at anyone who attempted to look at the group. They were heading to the library when they were interrupted.

"Oi!" shouted Ron from down the hall.

The girls stopped and looked up in unison, Hermione's hand stopping Draco from progressing closer to their destination. He gave her a sour look before following her gaze. His eyes darkened at the sight as he watched the redhead jog towards them.

Ron stopped when he came up to the group. "Lav? What are you doing?"

The Half-blooded girl glanced around herself curiously. "Last I checked, I was heading to the library," she told him. "Why?"

"You can't go to the library with them!" he gasped, waving accusingly at the three Slytherins.

Hermione released Draco's hand so she could fold her arms. "And why can't she? This is a free country last I checked."

"Draco and Hermione have been helping me with my studies," Lavender said. "That essay Snape set is pretty harsh and…"

"I'll help you," the ginger haired boy interrupted, startling the girls and making Draco raise an eyebrow. Ron parted his hands and said, "Please, Lav? I know I've been a git, but it's a bit of a shock, you know? Finding out your girl's pregnant. We're both so young, but please. Give me another chance. I'll help you with your homework and whatever else you need. Just…" He leaned in closer to her and added in a harsh whisper, "You don't have to go hanging out with these people to get your work done."

Hermione frowned. " _These_ people, Ronald? _These_ people stepped up to help her when you abandoned her. And, in case you've forgotten. _This_ person," she jabbed her thumb to her chest, "has been your friend for almost six years now."

"I know that," he snapped, his face contorting in annoyance. "But _you_ are dating _him,_ " he said, pointing an accusing finger at Draco. The Slytherin smirked as his silver eyes sparkled maliciously. "I appreciate everything you've done for her, really I do, but she should be with me. I'm her boyfriend. I'm the bloke whose baby she's carrying. She's my responsibility."

"Took you long enough," Draco drawled. "I was beginning to wonder if you really were stupid enough to think you could just ."

"Draco," Hermione hissed, "you're not helping."

"No, 'Mione, let him finished," Ron said as he glared at the blond. "I'd like to hear what he has to say so I can punch that ugly smirk off of his face."

"You're not punching anyone," Lavender said sharply, glaring at him. "I'm going to the library with Draco and Hermione so I can finish my essay. You're welcomed to tag along if you like, but if you start any fights, I will leave and the…" she counted the group real quick, "the five of us will go finish studying where you can't follow."

To Draco's immense dissatisfaction, the ginger haired Gryffindor opted to walk with them. Soon, Potter and the young Weaselette joined them as well. The blond Pureblood scoffed as he firmly grabbed Hermione's hand and glanced at his two comrades. "Bloody sods," he grumbled sourly. "We're going into the library, not some bloody coffee shop or pub."

"Draco," the Muggle born warned.

His eyes narrowed at her. "This isn't a social gathering, princess," he told her as they walked into the library. "We're here for studying purposes only."

The witch inclined her head in agreement. "And we will. We can all use this time to catch up on our homework and finish our essays."

Whatever response Draco gave ended up being lost in the small crowd of whispering Gryffindors. They had found a spot near the centre of the library and Draco reached into his satchel to pull out a quill, some ink, and the essay he had almost completed. Well, technically it was complete, but he still needed to do some fact checking. He saw Hermione echoing his movements and took a deep breath. At least she still had her priorities in order, even if she was carrying on a lively conversation with the youngest of the Weasley brood in the process.

The time passed quietly, mostly. Everyone worked on their own miniscule projects with the exceptions of Draco and Hermione as they moved from person to person answering questions and helping where they could. Draco could feel his irritation start to build, however, when he asked Lavender for the third time if she needed anything and was rudely interrupted by Ron Weasley. "Go pester your own girlfriend, ferret," the red head snapped.

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously and he touched his wand. A deliciously devious thought entered his mind before he could pull the wand out however. Letting his face drop back to the cool, calm façade he had been wearing, he gave a small smirk. Turning on his heel, he went straight to Hermione, who was currently bent over a book with Goyle, verbally highlighting certain passages she thought the Slytherin could use in his paper. Without saying a word, Draco grabbed the Muggle born, picked her up, and sat her on the table.

"Draco!" she hissed as she tried to wriggle free. That single word drew the attention of the other students as Draco grabbed her hips, roughly pulled her so that he was situated between her legs, and kissed her passionately. That momentarily paused her protests as she began melting into his kiss, her hands digging into his white blond locks as she felt his sudden hard on press against her core. She broke their kiss with a heated gasp. "Draco!" she moaned softly as he began trailing kisses along her jawline to her neck.

"Hermione," said a warning voice that she recognized as Harry's.

That snapped her out of her daze quickly and she pushed more fervently at Draco's shoulders. "We can't do this here!" she whispered to him as she attempting to pry his hands off of her. The one hand was, literally, massaging a breast over her blouse.

She wasn't certain if he had heard her or was just ignoring her, but the way he became more persistent suggested the latter. His other hand had slipped under her skirt to cup the side of her hip as he pulled her even closer to him, his hips moving so that his cock jabbed her core roughly. Before either could say anything, however, he was unceremoniously thrown off of her and he fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

His wand came to his hand an instant later and he turned to glare at the only other person holding a wand, Harry Potter. "You'll pay for that, Potter!" he sneered.

"You're in the library, Malfoy," Harry snapped, unfazed by the boy's threat. "No one here wants to watch you molest Hermione."

"It's not molestation if she wants it," the blond snarled. "And who do you think is going to hear anyway? I cast a privacy charm over this entire group once we were all settled. So long as we remain in the circle, no one will hear us."

"We'll hear you," Ron growled.

Draco's eyes shot to the redhead's. "Who cares?" he asked. "Jealous I manage to fuck my girl without impregnating her?"

"Draco!" Hermione snapped, sliding off the table and running up to stand in front of him. "You cannot…"

But the blond Pureblood ignored her. "I come inside her every night, Weasel. Did you know that? I pound her into my bed and I won't stop until I've come. And guess what? She begs for it! She…"

He was silenced by a loud slap across his face that echoed around the area. His head had snapped to the side and for the briefest of moments, it stayed there before he ever so slowly turned back it back. Stormy grey eyes met honey and Hermione could see the promise of danger within them. She stood her ground, daring him to do something, anything.

"Three," he said. Turning on his heel, he went to the table and started gathering up their things, putting them away in his and Hermione's bags.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as he capped her ink jar and placed it in her bag.

"We're leaving," he said, brooking no argument.

But she did argue. "I'm not going anywhere," she said, folding her arms. "We're not finished with our studies."

His eyes flashed and he stared at her for a moment. "Yes, we are," he said. He handed her bag to an already packed Crabbe. "You can finish your studies tomorrow. For now, we're finished here."

"You may be, but I'm not," she said stubbornly as she planted her feet.

He sneered. "Stop acting like a child and let's go," he ordered, shouldering his satchel.

"I'm not the one acting childish," she denied. "You are. I came here to study and to help my friends study."

"And now the studying is done for the evening," he pointed out as he reached for her arm.

She shook her head. "Just because Harry tried to stop you from trying to have sex with me here in the library, which I hope you realize I would not have allowed it to go that far…"

"Do you honestly think Potter can stop me from doing anything?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Isn't that what he just did?" she shot back.

Draco took a deep breath and handed his satchel to Goyle. His movements were quick as he grabbed her by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder as she kicked and screamed. "Stop moving so much before everyone sees your knickers," he growled as he rested his arm over her legs to keep her skirt from riding up.

Harry and Ron both had their wands drawn and pointed at the Slytherin. "You will let her go," Harry ordered.

Draco rolled his eyes, then with just a thought, he raised his hand and silently, windlessly _Stupefied_ both Gryffindor boys. Lavender and Ginny both let out a shriek as they ran to the unconscious boys. Ginny was the first to quickly recover as she ran after the boys who were now out in the hallway.

"Let her go, Malfoy," she demanded as Hermione continued to beat on his back. "Let her go or so help me, I will hex you."

"Go ahead," he said carelessly, not breaking his stride or even looking at her. "Any hex you send at me will just bounce right off and hit you. So, by all means, Ginger, try it."

"My name is Ginny!" she spat as she rushed to keep up with him. "And if a teacher saw you right now…"

That made Draco stop. Sighing, he set the girl down, but grabbed her arm and began dragging her. "Let me go!" Hermione yelled, hitting his arm.

He pulled her to him and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You will stop hitting me," he growled.

"You're hurting me," she snapped, glaring at him.

He released her chin and continued walking towards the Slytherin Common Room. "Stop hitting me," he snarled when she punched his arm again, but he did not pause again.

"Purity!" he shouted and the door swung open.

"Malfoy, you need to let her go," Ginny said in a slight panic.

He glared at her. "She's my girl," he countered as they entered the room, but he didn't stop in the Common Room.

"You're acting like a caveman!" Hermione shouted, trying desperately to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"And you're acting like a spoiled, selfish little girl," he returned, waving his free hand to open the door to the boys' dormitories. "Crabbe, Goyle. Leave our things by my wardrobe. We won't need them tonight," he ordered as he threw Hermione onto his bed. She pulled out her wand, but he was quicker. " _Expelliarmus_!" he shouted and deftly caught her wand as it flew towards him.

"Give me back my wand!" she cried as she started to get off the bed.

He wordlessly cast the Immobulus charm and she stood frozen in place. Draco stared at the Muggle born as she stood there looking all the world as if she was ready to defy him. He just shook his head as he went to his wardrobe and tucked her wand inside. "You'll have your wand returned to you," he told her, "in the morning. You don't need it tonight."

When he turned to her, he came face to face with Ginny Weasley, her face as brilliantly red as her hair. He lifted a brow. "Ginger," he greeted.

"It's Ginny," she corrected him. "Which is short for Ginevra."

He gave her a soft smirk. "I know what your name is, lovely," he said. "However, your temper is as fiery as your hair, so I call you 'Ginger'. Now, you're going to want to move out of my way."

"No," she said, folding her arms and glaring at him. "You are going to release my friend and give her back her wand. And then, she's taking her things and we are leaving."

"Is that what you think you're going to do?" he asked, his lips curling upwards in amusement.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, I don't just think it," she said. "Your days of dating Hermione are over, Malfoy."

He stepped into her personal space and she took a step back, so he moved closer. They continued this until she was against the wall and he placed both hands on either side of her, effectively trapping her. "Here's what you're actually going to do, Ginger," he said softly, his silver eyes flashing wickedly. "Outside this door sits several large Slytherin boys. Only, I think you'll find that they are more men than boys. You are going to accompany Goyle back to the portal hole, because if you don't, well… I can't be held responsible for what they do to you. You're not going to discuss anything that happens here, nor are you going to mention my warnings, because here it is. Hermione Granger _is_ my girlfriend. She's not going to leave me. She's not ever going to leave me because there is a very likely chance that she, like your little Brown friend, could be pregnant. We didn't use protection our first time and I filled her up with so much come…" His lips were at her ear now, his hot breath tickling the edges. He licked his lips. "It was so delicious."

She pushed at him and gave him a nasty look. "You're sick," she spat. "And she's not pregnant, just so you know. Madam Pomphrey checks for that before she administers the first contraceptive potion."

He didn't look put out, in fact, he truly wasn't, for it didn't really matter whether or not Hermione was pregnant. "The facts still remain, little Ginger. She's not going to leave and you're not going to convince her otherwise."

She glared at him. "What makes you so sure?"

The moment he was waiting for. "Remember that little girl who had tried to break us up the first time?" he asked, his eyes glittering.

"Astoria Greengrass," she replied. "What of her?"

"As we speak, she is sitting in the Common Room and giving head to one of those Slytherin 'boys' I was just telling you about, no doubt while another one is painting the walls of her pussy white," he told her. "She's become quite the little slag since that day and well…" He brushed his fingertips across her cheek and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I would hate to see that same fate bestowed upon Harry Potter's future wife. Wouldn't you?"

Her eyes widened as his threat became quite clear to her. "You wouldn't dare!" she hissed. "Hermione is listening to everything we say right now and…"

"No, she's not," he corrected her. "See, little Ginger, I've become quite the master of wordless, wandless magic. Something I'm sure my princess is learning, but hasn't fully gotten the concept of yet. She cannot hear us, nor can she see what we are doing." He pressed himself against the redhead so that she could feel his erection as he whispered in her ear, "I could take you right here, right now, and she would never be the wiser." For added effect, he brushed the tip of his tongue over the shell of her ear.

She shivered and tried to break away from him. "You're disgusting! I can't believe I ever thought you would be good for her. You're vile and evil and…"

His hand clutched her neck and her mouth snapped shut. "If you want to remain friends with Hermione Granger, you'll do as I say," he snarled, growing tired of this little game of cat and mouse. "You won't tell her anything that we've discussed. You'll return to your dormitory and say a word to no one. You will not attempt to pit her against me. You won't get one of your little friends to try to do so either. You will be her best friend and the greatest cheerleader of our relationship. She belongs with me. You know that, I know that, and she knows that."

"If you keep playing these type of sick games, you're going to lose her," she muttered angrily.

"I won't," he said smugly. "You'll see. In the meantime, I need your vow that you won't try to sabotage this."

"I won't have to try," she told him. "You'll do that on your own."

"Your vow, Weasley," he growled, pressing against her more firmly.

She shuddered and made a disgusted face as she could feel his cock against her stomach, covered as they were layered by clothes, of course. But it was still there. "I won't," she said and he squeezed her neck ever so slightly. "I won't say a word. I'll…" she gasped and tears stung her eyes as he shifted himself so that his cock actually rubbed against her. "Malfoy! Please!"

He smirked. "You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked as his free hand began to creep up her skirt. "I wonder how wet you are. Tell me, does Potter ever touch you?"

She fought against him. "Stop!" she shouted as she pushed against him with all of her strength. "I'll give you your bloody vow!" she hissed. "If you'll give me yours that you'll never touch me like that again!"

He took a step away from her, releasing his hold on her in the process. "You have yourself a deal," he said, holding out his hand for her to grasp. "Goyle," he barked and the boy approached the two. "Take out your wand," he told him.

Ginny blanched as she watched the larger boy pull his wand out from his robes. Draco grasped her arm by the elbow in such a way and her arm rested atop his. "The Unbreakable Vow?" she asked.

He quirked his brow. "You didn't honestly think I'm stupid enough to simply take your word for it, did you?" he questioned.

She glared at the blond Pureblood. "My word's worth a hell of a lot more than yours will ever be, filthy snake," she snarled.

His smug expression did not falter as he responded with an innuendo, "All the more reason why you should want this as much as I do, unless you really did enjoy the feel of my cock against you, which if that's the case…"

"Get on with it!" she snapped, angry, frustrated, and repulsed.

"Ginerva Weasley, will you vow not to interfere negatively in my relationship with Hermione Granger?" Draco asked, suddenly serious.

Ginny swallowed and licked her lips. "I will," she answered.

A silvery string dropped from Goyle's wand and wrapped itself around their joined hands. "And will you, Ginerva, promise to give your full support to the relationship I have with Hermione Granger?" he asked.

"I will."

There was an evil glint in his eyes as the side of his lip raised slightly. "And will you keep what happens within the walls of Slytherin House secret? Revealing them to no one?"

She straightened, standing tall and raising her head up proudly. "I will. And will you, Draco Malfoy, promise to never touch me in such a vile, disgusting manner again?"

He inclined his head, his eyes never leaving hers. "I will," he replied and once the last string was wrapped, they released one another's arms.

Ginny could actually feel when the enchantments had been lifted. Hermione was still frozen in the same spot, staring angrily at, well, nothing since Draco was not standing in front of her. But Ginny knew that whatever spells Draco may have cast to prevent the Muggle born from seeing or hearing any of their conversation were gone. The young witch breathed a sigh of relief and quickly moved to her best friend. "Release her," she said.

"No," Draco answered. "My precious princess and I still have matters to discuss. Matters that I fear would be interrupted by her continued attempts to abuse me."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I'm being pragmatic," he corrected. "I know her temper, Ginger. I've no desire to revisit any of those moments."

The red head stared at him. "The longer you keep her bound, the worse it's going to be for you," she said. "Hermione doesn't like to be held back or to feel like she can't do anything. I know her temper, too, Malfoy. She's not to be trifled with or underestimated."

He nodded. "I'll keep that in mind," he promised her. "Goyle will escort you out now."

The moment the two were gone, Draco began casting silent spells on his wardrobe as well as the door. Furthermore, he casts a particular sort of locking charm that would prevent entry by anyone except for himself. He knew he would have to dispel that one once he was done, but for now, it worked. He released her head, allowing her to move her eyes and mouth.

Her glare followed him. "You will release me," she told him, to which he nodded. "You will give me back my wand," she continued and again, he nodded in agreement. "And I'm never speaking to you again."

He scrunched his face. "So close," he said, shaking his head as he teased, "And here I thought you were the brightest witch of our age."

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?" she asked finally.

"What happened to calling me Draco?" he questioned and actually looked a bit hurt. "We need to discuss some things. In particular, your behaviour towards me."

"My what?" she spat, astounded. "Have you gone mad?"

He lifted an eyebrow at that. "You're the one who thinks its fine to go around hitting people all the time," he pointed out. "Never mind the complete lack of respect you show me when I tell you to do something."

If she were a basilisk, Hermione wagered Draco would be dead by now with the way she stared at him. "Do you hear yourself? When you _tell_ me to do something. I'm not some servant or piece of property you can order about. You ask and when I say 'no' or 'I'm not ready', you respect my decision. I understand that you were upset, but you weren't acting very gentlemanly yourself. Snogging me in the middle of the library."

He rolled his eyes. "You're my girlfriend, princess," he drawled. "I didn't think there would be a problem with snogging you, regardless of where we were."

"You had a hand on my breast and another moving up my skirt," she reminded him. "Maybe you don't have an issue with it, but in polite society, such blatant public displays of affection is frowned upon. Where did all of that come from anyway?" She frowned. "I mean, normally you'd pull me into some other part of the room away from everyone. Why there? Why then?"

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not helping Brown again," he told her suddenly. "Not if that Weasel is around because it's bloody pointless."

Hermione grimaced. So that's what this is all about. It all started making sense to the Muggle born, but even still… "You should have let me stay. I was helping Goyle…"

"Goyle can borrow the book the two of you were looking at and you can study it in the Common Room," he said. "Besides, it's the weekend. The essays are done so, we can relax."

"I can't relax if I'm immobile," she grossed. "Are you going to release me?"

"Not yet," he said as he approached her. He cupped her jaw. "Are you going to leave me?"

She stared up into his silver eyes. "I should, but no. I'm still angry with you, though."

"You promise you won't leave?" he pressed.

She sighed, "I promise, but I do think we need to set up some boundaries."

It was his turn to frown. "Boundaries? Like what?" he asked.

"I know you mean well," she started, "but there are times you can be a bit controlling. I need to know that you trust me enough to allow me to do things on my own without you hovering over me like some mother hen. It's not that I don't appreciate it, because I do, but it's starting to get to the point where I have to come to you if I want to do something as simple as go to the loo here in Slytherin House." She shook her head. "I get that you want to protect me, but the people here know that I'm not to be messed with. Merlin, I had a boy just yesterday apologising to me profusely because I accidentally ran into _him_! And then he asked me not to tell you, though he wouldn't tell me why. I really hope you're not scaring children out of some twisted sense that you think they're going to hurt me."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Who was he?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't get his name," she told him. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you because, honestly, it was nothing."

"Granger, these kids aren't like your bleeding heart Gryffindors," he said, staring at her. "Slytherins aren't known for doing things 'by accident' even if it's something simple like running into you. Many of these kids are brought up in the old, traditional ways of blood prejudice and Muggle hatred."

She sighed. "Then why do we sleep here?" she asked. "If that's the case, then we can always go…"

"Where?" he scoffed. "To Gryffindor Tower? Yes, we can both see how well that would play out. Besides, I can't exactly sneak into your room like you can mine. And if you're thinking about suggesting we sleep alone, you can forget about it." He released her from the spell and pulled her into his embrace. "I have no interest in sleeping in a bed without you in it. You bring me comfort, princess, and I find peace in the fact that I know you're safe."

She reached up to bury her hands in his fine, white blonde hair and pull him down to her in a kiss. The kiss became quickly heated and he brought her down with him onto the bed. It was the first time they were actually alone and he was going to make the most of it. He allowed her to lay atop him as they kissed, his hands roaming along her back and over her arse. She gave a small moan and he slipped a hand under her skirt to touch the lacy pair of knickers she wore.

He flipped them over, sliding himself between her legs, as he kissed her. A hand cupped her mound over her knickers and his fingers rubbed her clit through them. Arching her back, she broke the kiss as she gave a gasping moan. "Oh, God, Draco," she whispered.

He smirked as he touched the band of her knickers and pulled them down. "We'll need to invest you in some sexier knickers," he said as he pulled the knickers off and looked at them. They were pink and lacy, but other than that, they reminded him of something his mother might wear. "Have you ever considered a g-string or thong?" he asked as he tossed the pair behind him and turned his attention back to her.

She frowned. "I have not," she told him. "What's wrong with my knickers?"

He quirked a brow. "They lack creativity and intrigue," he told her. "You're a beautiful, sexy woman, princess. There's nothing wrong with showcasing what you have." He ran a finger along her slit, his eyes becoming hooded at how wet she already was. "The things you do to me," he whispered hoarsely.

She reached up so she could wrap her hands around the back of his neck and pull him down to her, but he stopped her. "I want to try something new," he said as he sat on her legs, effectively pinning her down.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked curiously.

He smirked, "Oh, there are a lot of things I have in mind, my princess, but I doubt you'd be interested in any of them. At least at the moment." He tilted his head as he studied her. "What would you say to having your arse penetrated?"

Her eyes widened and she tried to sit up, but she couldn't, so she just stared at him incredulously. "Um. No," she answered.

His brow quirked. "Such a quick answer," he taunted. "Where's all that Gryffindor courage you claim to have?"

"I've had enough pain during the war…"

"Life is pain," he drawled. "And it only hurts for a little bit, like the first time we had sex."

She frowned. "How do you know? Have you had it done before?" she asked, thinking she had gotten him.

He shrugged. "A few times," he answered and her gawking at him had him laughing. "There's five other boys who share this room with me, Granger. Not to mention, this is Slytherin House. Things happen. We don't talk about it." He took a deep breath. "Of course, I will admit that it's been a while as usually I'm the one doing it, but either way, I've always enjoyed it."

She blinked several times as thoughts flooded through her mind. He actually admitted to having sex with boys! Of being… Well, he certainly wasn't gay. "You've actually had sex with boys?" she asked, too shocked to wrap her mind around the idea.

He tilted his head. "You don't believe me," he pointed out. "Here, I'll show you," he added as he started to get up.

She grabbed his shirt tail. "No!" When he looked at her, she shook her head and said calmly, "No. That won't be necessary. It's not that I don't believe you. It's just…" she stared at him in wonder. "I never would have thought that you, of all people, would go that route."

He gave a little smirk as he resettled himself on her legs. Honestly, most of his weight was on his knees, but it mattered little. "How do you know what you'll like if you don't experiment?" he surmised. "You'd be surprised, Granger. There are a lot of people out there who are varying degrees of bisexual. Hell, it could even be argued that you may even be."

She shook her head. "I've never been attracted to girls," she told him. "Even when I…" she blushed.

He smirked. "When you masturbate?" he supplied. "There's no shame in it, my princess. Masturbation is completely normal."

"I always picture myself with the guy," she finally told him.

His eyes sparkled at that thought. "And what do you do with these guys?" he asked, genuinely curious. "Have you ever pictured me?" At her deepening blush, his smirk widened. "You have then," he commented knowingly. "Won't you tell me about it?"

She turned her head in her attempt to hide it and she murmured, "Too embarrassing."

He laughed. "Aw, princess, come on! It's not like we aren't already fucking," he said as he moved off of her and lifted her legs into the air and on either of his shoulders. The movement caused her skirt to ride up, exposing her completely. He licked his lips as he dipped his head. He gave her pussy a broad sweep of his tongue. Then he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. She moaned as she clenched up her fists. "There's my good girl," he breathed as he lightly blew on the heated, wet flesh. He licked her again, lingering on her opening and spearing it a bit.

"Oh! Draco!" she screamed and he heard her shoes fall onto the ground.

He smiled as he lifted a hand and began teasing her clit with his forefinger. He licked her opening again and pried at it with his pinky. "I want you so bad," he told her.

He lay her back down gently on the bed and took off his belt. "There are spells," he told her, "that can ease the pain of your first time. If we were to use them on your arse…"

"There are spells that can ease the pain of my first time and you're telling me about this now?" she asked, glaring at him.

He shrugged. "Our first time together wasn't exactly planned, Granger," he pointed out. "Bit of a spur of the moment, wasn't it? But we're actually discussing this." He pulled his trousers down and kicked them off to the side before taking his shirt off.

She pouted. "I wasn't aware this was still open for debate," she said. "You asked me if I would be interested and I said no. Case closed."

"Ah, Granger, where's your sense of adventure?" he asked. Having completely undressed, he turned to her and began working on her clothes. He pulled her blouse up over her head and looked her in the eye. "One time," he promised. "Just once and, if you don't like it, I'll never ask for it again."

She stared at him for a long moment, contemplating his words. "If I do this," she told him after a few seconds, "then I want to see the same thing done with you. Fair's fair, right?"

"Of course," he answered immediately.

"And you'll use those spells you were talking about? The ones that 'ease the pain'?"

His eyes twinkled as he cupped her jaw. "I wouldn't do it otherwise. I do care for you, Granger," he told her. "You're starting to mean so much to me and I lo… I wouldn't want to hurt you. Not if I can prevent it."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright," she said finally. She had caught his stumble and was curious as to what he was going to say, but her curiosity ended as he cupped her mound again, slipping his middle finger between her slits and teasing her opening.

He kissed her as he used his free hand to gently push her back to lie flat on the bed. He pushed two digits inside of her and began moving them in a rhythmic fashion as his free hand lifted one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder.

He let his hand trail down her leg, tickling the fine, invisible hairs there and sending her goosebumps through her body. She shuddered at the feel as her head fell back and her eyes closed. She moaned when he pressed her clit with his thumb and began drawing circles with it, all the while thrusting his two fingers inside of her.

Because her eyes were closed, Hermione didn't see the gleeful smile on his face. Nor did she see him wordlessly call his wand to him. She did, however, gasp and her eyes shot open when he pressed the wand tip against the small pucker of her arse. "What are you doing?" she demanded, looking down at him.

Gone was his smile as his face was contorted in concentration. "I'm preparing you," he explained. "If I enter you now, like this, it will hurt." His molten silver eyes looked up at her and met her eyes lustfully. "It'll be alright, princess. You're going to enjoy this."

He waited for her to settle back down, never removing his fingers from her. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he turned his attention back to small hole. It was an awkward position, to be sure, but he was managing it. The important thing was to keep her distracted as he worked on her. He listened for her moans and pressed his wand more firmly against the puckering hole each time he heard her made sounds on enjoyment. "You like that, princess?" he asked,

"Yes," he heard her breathe. "Draco…"

His lips lifted in a smirk as he silently casts the appropriate spells. She gasped as each jolt from his wand filled her. Once he sent the last spell inside of her, he pulled his wand out, smiling as he realized just how much of his wand she had taken. He cast a lubrication charm on his cock and tossed the wand away. He continues his ministrations on her pussy as he lifted her leg up and turned her slightly, moving so that he was practically spooning her.

"Put your leg on my hip, love," he whispered huskily. When she did as he asked, he murmured, "That a girl. Feeling good?"

She gave a moan in response and he nodded. "Oh yes," he whispered, pushing her hair out of the way so he could nibble on her ear. "Such a sweet girl. So beautiful, so sexy, so wet."

His fingers picked up speed inside of her and she grabbed his forearm. "Oh, God, Draco!" she gasped. "Oh my God."

"That's it, princess," he whispered, licking the shell of her ear. "Come for me. Drench my fingers in your sweet juices." He did not relent and very soon, her walls clamped onto his fingers and she screamed.

He kissed her shoulder as he pulled his fingers out of her and positioned his cock. She was slowly coming down from her high as he pressed his head against her tiny hole. He felt her tense up at the touch and he immediately grabbed a breast and started tweaking the nipple. "Sh, sh, it's ok," he whispered letting his hot breath wash upon her soft skin. "It's ok, my love. Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

She listened to his words, closing her eyes and just breathing, trying to relax her body. She had read somewhere that by relaxing one's body, it made things like this much easier. She had no idea of the spells he had cast, if he had cast any, but she trusted him. She felt him when the head of his cock entered her and her eyes shot open. She bit her lip to hold back the shout that was bubbling up in her throat.

He continued to coo calm, soothing words to her. This was, in no way, like the first time they had had sex. He was gentle, pressing into her and stopping when she made a noise so she could get used to the feel of him. It felt like forever before he was finally seated fully inside of her, a fact she knew to be true when he gave a long groan.

They lay there for a moment, just breathing and feeling. Draco closed his eyes and allowed his mind invision seeing Neville Longbottom in a Speedo to prevent himself from coming too soon. She was so tight! The walls of her anus contracted as they conformed to his cock, no doubt trying to push him out as well, but he kept his hold on her. Once he felt her start to become comfortable, he began thrusting into her slowly.

Neville Longbottom in a Speedo showing off his muscles.

Draco kissed her shoulder. "Ok?" he asked gently.

Hermione had scrunched her eyes shut, but nodded. "There's a little pain," she told him. "But nothing too bad."

He gave a small nod. "Mind if I speed it up a bit?" he asked.

"Please do," she breathed. With a smirk, he picked up his pace and she gasped, "Oh, God!"

He slowly rolled them so that she was lying on her stomach. Grabbing her hips, he lifted his torso up some so he could fuck her properly. He didn't often engage in anal sex, but he enjoyed each time he did. When she began moaning like she did when they had vaginal sex, he smirked. "Do you like that, princess?" he asked. "Do you like feeling my dick up your arse?"

She nodded against the bedsheets, pressing her fist against her mouth. He slapped one of her butt cheeks as he fucked her. "Oh!" she shouted. "Draco, don't do that."

His eyes narrowed. "Still ordering me about, my princess?" he asked as he slapped her again.

She cried, "Stop! That hurts when you do that."

He tilted his head. "So, it actually hurts when I slap your arse? Imagine that," he mused. "Of course, you have yet to stop hitting me, so…" He slapped her once more.

She could feel the sting ringing through her body as the cheek heated up where he had hit her. She had a hand in defeating the most evil wizard of all time. She was smart and brave and… his hand made contact with her skin again, causing her to shout out. She tried put her arms underneath her so she could crawl away from him, but he grabbed her hair and shoved her face into the mattress, ploughing into her arse. He leaned forward and hissed in her ear, "Where's my dick, little princess?"

She didn't understand the reason for his question, but she answered it anyway. "In my arse."

His hand released her hair as he grabbed her hips and fucked her even harder. "Wrong!" he snapped. "This is my arse. Just like that sweet little pussy of yours, it belongs to me. My. Arse," he repeated, thrusting into her with each word. "My. Arse. My. Pussy. Mine!"

"Yours!" she said with a shout as she gathered the duvet in her fists to use for support.

He had the entire bed shaking in time with his thrusts. "Whose arse, princess?"

"Yours!" she answered with tears in her eyes. "It's yours!"

"And whose pussy?"

"Yours," she cried, unable to get a good hold and falling onto the bed, her arse sticking up in the air as he pounded into her. "It's all yours."

"Fuck!" he snarled. "Mine!" He felt his balls tuck in and he shouted, "I'm coming!" He reached down and pressed his fingers to her clit, rubbing it hard. "Come with me, princess," he panted as he continued to fuck her.

"Oh! Oh, God!" she shouted, arching her back against the bed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

They both shouted as they came together. His hand released its pressure on her clit as he keeled over. They lay like that for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes before Draco rolled over onto his back, his spent cock flopping lifelessly on his thigh.

Hermione could literally feel his come dripping out of her arse to mix with her juices. A part of her wanted to be sickened by it, but she couldn't. She turned her head so she could watch him. His eyes were closed and the rise and fall of his chest told her he was calming down.

"Are we going to do that again?" she asked softly.

He peeked at her with one eye and raised an eyebrow. "Would you want to?" he replied as he rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

She rolled over as well, wincing at the soreness from her derriere. "It was… interesting," she admitted and then gave a little shrug. "I wouldn't say no if you wanted to do it again. So long as it didn't become a norm for us."

He gave her a soft smile and reached out his free hand to brush the hair out of her eyes. "I wouldn't want it to be," he told her truthfully. "You've gifted me with something that I will always cherish, my princess, especially since I know you've never done any of this with another aside from kiss… You haven't, have you?" he asked, concern furrowing his brow.

She shook her head, frowning. "You've asked me that before," she pointed out. "My answer hasn't changed. You've been my only one."

"And I'll always be your only one," he said.

She rested her hand on top of his, her honey coloured eyes meeting his molten silver. "Let's hope so," she whispered, though she wasn't sure if that would be the case. The practical part of her whispered that she'll date others, that he wasn't the end game, but her heart fluttered at his words and the look in his eyes. If he ended up being her only one, it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Author's Note: Working on the next chapter. Please have patience with me. :) Hope you're enjoying yourselves!


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of weeks saw Draco beginning to ease up his hold on the Gryffindor. While she still slept with him each night, he was more understanding when she requested time with her friends, so long as that time was spent in the library, Great Hall, or any other place he deemed public. While Hermione still helped Lavender with her homework, the Muggle born could feel the girl starting to pull away as she spent more and more time with Ron. This was a good thing in Hermione's mind, especially when the Half-blood witch showed her the small baby bump. Draco and Hermione rarely fought, and he treated her much like the princess he continued to call her. However, there were arguments when she mentioned going to Gryffindor Tower.

"You don't belong up there anymore," he drawled one evening as he lounged in a Common Room armchair by the fireplace.

She was standing in front of him and staring at him incredulously. "What are you talking about? I am a Gryffindor!"

" _Were_ ," he emphasized. "You _were_ a Gryffindor. All of that has changed now, though."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, frowning as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

He gave her a bored look. "You spend more time here in Slytherin House than you do anywhere else," he said simply. "For Salazar's sake, princess, I do believe you're actually becoming friends with many of the snakes around here, or at the very least, they're beginning to respect you."

Her eyes narrowed. "And I suspect that has more to do with you and less to do with me," she growled. "I don't entirely understand what's going on around here, but it has made me curious. They're afraid of you. Why is that?"

He shrugged. "Hell if I know," he told her. "I am the richest bloke in Great Britain, though. Wealth can buy you a lot of things, including some well earned respect."

"Fear," she said. "You've been a bully for as long as I've known you and I've not a doubt in my mind that that is how you keep them under your toe. It won't last, Draco. If you want to keep people loyal to you, you can't continue striking fear into their hearts because eventually, they will rebel," she stated.

"Well, I guess that means I'll have to change my tactics," he commented. "Though, I will say this again. We're not dealing with lion cubs here, princess. Every person here, even your newfound friend Zabini, has venom running through their veins. Show weakness and you're liable to get bitten." He tilted his head. "But then, you already know that, don't you?"

"I can handle myself amongst snakes very well, thanks," she said stubbornly.

He smiled and inclined his head. "You can," he readily agreed, "which is why I made the comment that you weren't really a Gryffindor anymore. We're starting to rub off on you."

"Not likely," she scoffed. "That still doesn't explain why you make it so damn difficult for me to visit my friends in Gryffindor Tower. I don't need your permission, Draco. They are my friends and it is my House."

"You honestly don't see the danger there?" he asked. "I can't protect you up there."

"I don't need your protection!" she shouted. "Not in my own House!"

His expression darkened a bit. He felt confident enough in their relationship by now that he wasn't really worried about her running astray. Besides, he knew the Weasel was very much wrapped up in his own girlfriend to give the Muggle born much thought. And she always came back to Draco.

The blond Slytherin sighed. "If you want to see your friends up there, fine," he said finally. "But I don't want you there more than a couple of hours."

She lifted an eyebrow. "I'll be up there for as long as I want to," she told him. "And when I'm done, I'll be back. Besides, didn't Snape and McGonagall both said that I needed to make appearances up there anyway?"

He waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Just make sure you come back. If I have to go up there to get you, I won't be pleased," he told her. He jumped up suddenly, "Oh! I bought something for you." Standing up he touched her arm. "Wait right here." He jogged into the boys' dormitory.

A few minutes later, he returned carrying a small blue box. "I saw this in one of the shops in Hogsmeade and it made me think of you. I was going to wait before I bought it, but I couldn't come up with a good excuse of why," he said as he handed her the box.

Confused, Hermione took the box and opened it. Her eyes widened as she pulled back the soft satin white cloth. It was a sapphire heart shaped necklace with a diamond in the middle. "Draco, I…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you for your birthday," he told her and he truly did look apologetic.

"We weren't dating at the time," she whispered.

With a slight smile, he nodded. "Would you like to wear it?"

Hermione had never been much into jewellery, but his thoughtfulness left her beaming with excitement. She handed him the box back. "Could you put it on me?" she requested.

His smile widened. "Yes, of course," he said as he took the necklace out of the box. Tossing the box onto the couch, he turned his attention back to the girl. "Turn around and hold up your hair," he said. While he could have easily waved his wand and put the necklace on her, doing it by hand was so much more intimate. Once he linked it in place, he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck.

She leaned against him for a moment, sighing. Then she turned around. "How does it look?" she asked, touching the heart with her fingertips.

He cupped her cheek, his eyes glancing once at the necklace that rested just below her collarbone before looking back up into her doe eyes. "Beautiful," he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. They stood there for a moment, leisurely exploring one another's mouths before they heard someone shout, "Ugh! Get a room!"

Draco broke the kiss to glare at the Slytherin. "We have a room," he growled. "Get out."

Hermione's cheeks flushed pleasantly as she lightly patted Draco's chest. "No, he's right," she told her boyfriend. "I should get going anyway."

Draco's eyes went back to her and he brushed her cheek softly with the backs of his fingertips. "You'll come back, though, won't you?" he asked and when she looked up in his eyes, she could see the insecurity there.

This was endearing to her, though she did not fully understand why. Or even why he was so worried. Maybe it had something to do with his Death Eater father? It was a thought that she would have to investigate more of later. "I'll always come back," she told him with honesty conviction. Despite his faults, or perhaps because of them, she could feel herself falling.

She reached up and kissed his lips again before breaking away from him. Giving the other Slytherin boy a pleasant smile, she asked, "Rookwood, isn't it?"

The boy's eyes narrowed and he puffed his chest out proudly. "Yes," he replied with a nasty tinge to his voice.

She nodded. "Alright. I'll see you around," she told him. Then she picked up her bag and glanced at Draco one last time. "And you as well," she said, giving the blonde Pureblood a brilliant smile. Then, without even thinking, she added, "Love you." Turning, she left before she realized what she had said.

Draco, however, had heard her loud and clear. He stood rigid, staring at the spot she had just vacated, his jaw dropped in his shock. "Did she just…?"

A bit down the hall, Hermione finally realized what she had said and froze mid-step. Her eyes widened as her hand covered her partially opened mouth. "Oh my God," she breathed. Then, without another thought, she began running down the hall and did not stop until she got up to Gryffindor Tower.

She shouted the password and entered the tower. Her feet coming to a halt about midway into the Common Room as her eyes searched frantically for her friends. She spotted Ginny lying lazily on the couch near the fire, her head resting in Harry's lap. She quickly went to them. "Ginny! Oh, God! You'll never believe what just happened!"

The ginger haired girl shot up and looked at her friend. "What is it?" she asked as she stood up. "What happened?"

"Did Malfoy hurt you?" Harry questioned, looking just as concerned as his girlfriend.

Hermione shook her bushy head and waved her hand. "Oh, no, nothing like that," she assured her bespectacled friend. "No! I just told him I loved him!"

Ginny's eyes widened. She was in no way pleased with this news, but she did her best not to show it. Instead, she expressed her shock with the drop of her jaw. "What? What did he say?"

Again, Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't even realize I had said it until I was halfway out of the dungeons. And I couldn't go back. Oh God, Gin, what am I going to do? We just started dating!" The Muggle born began pacing the length of the fireplace.

Ginny and Harry shared a look before Ginny asked, "Well, do you?"

Hermione looked at her friend. "Do I what?"

Rolling her eyes, the redhead clarified, "Do you love him?"

"I don't know!" the Muggle born cried, looking desperately at her friends. Covering her face with her hands, Hermione sat down in one of the armchairs and gave a frustrated growl. "We haven't been dating long enough," she said finally as she looked at her friends. "How can I say I love someone when I've only been with him for, what? Two weeks or so?"

"Love doesn't really understand timeframes, Hermione," the ginger said softly. "It's not like you haven't known him. I mean, you've been going to school together for how long now? Six years? And you've been together for a few weeks now, almost a month. Maybe all the two of you needed was these few weeks to decide whether you loved one another or not."

"You don't even know if the feeling is mutual," Harry pointed out with a sidelong glance to his girlfriend.

Hermione nodded. "God, I hope it is," she stated. "I don't know what I'll do if he tells me he doesn't."

"You should talk to him," Ginny suggested.

The bushy haired witch's eyes widened for a moment until she nodded in agreement. "Yes, I should," she said. "I just… Do you think he feels the same?"

The redhead shrugged. "Well, you've been sleeping with him every night," she commented.

"But sex doesn't really mean he's in love with her," Harry pointed out.

"True," the ginger conceded, "however, he's always standing up for her. He walks her to all of her classes…"

"Because they share the same classes together," the bespectacled boy argued.

"He carries her books…"

"Crabbe or Goyle carry her books," he stated.

"Alright, fine," Ginny said as she crossed her arms and gave him a look. "How about the fact that he doesn't let anyone tease or torment her?"

"The only one who ever really teased her was him," he deadpanned.

Ginny gave a rueful smile. "Have you ever heard the phrase 'boys tease the girls they like'?" she asked. "Given how his family has always been, I wouldn't doubt that he felt almost obligated to tease her. It was his way of pushing her away because he knew how his parents would react if he pursued her."

Harry stared at his girlfriend. "So, what's changed?" he asked, looking at Hermione.

The Muggle born sighed. "Draco is in control of the family wealth," she told him. "He's pretty much become the 'Head of House' as far as the Ministry is concerned."

"You've said that before," he told her. "But how does that work with him going after you? I highly doubt his parents will be pleased and I'm sure his dad is even now trying to figure out a way to change it. Maybe even deny him as his son because of what he's done."

The bushy haired witch shook her head. "Mr. Malfoy can deny it all he wants," she said as she rested against the chair. "But the facts remain. There's nothing he can do. He'll just have to learn to accept…"

Just then, a large eagle owl flew into the room, drawing the three young Gryffindors' attention. It circled the room once, dropped a sealed envelope into Hermione's lap, and flew out. The Muggle born blinked a few times, looking down at the envelope.

The other two Gryffindors stared at her curiously. "What is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't respond as she picked up the envelope. It was sealed with a large green 'M', which surprised her. Surely Draco hadn't stooped to send her letters to the Gryffindor tower? She broke the seal and took out the finely decorated card. Her eyes widened. "I've been invited to the Malfoy Holiday Ball," she told her friends as she passed the gilded card to Ginny.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy formally invite you to

join us in celebrating this Holiday season.

Celebration begins at 7pm on the 21st of December

Please RSVP

Formal attire required"

Ginny paused after she read the card aloud. After a moment, she started, "Um, Hermione, are you planning on going?"

Hermione frowned as she took the card back and stared at the silver embossed lettering. "I suppose so," she said softly, then she looked at her ginger friend. "Do you think I should go?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? Hermione, you're dating their son. It would be horrible if Draco made an appearance at his parents' party without his girl on his arm," she said, though the word tasted nasty in her mouth. She waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Besides, I've never been to one, but I've read about the Malfoy Holiday Celebration. Everyone who's anyone goes to these things, unless, of course, you're a member of my family, but that doesn't mean anything."

Hermione felt her bottom lip start to protrude and she quickly brought it back in, biting it. "There's a chance it could be a trap though," she stated and both of her friends looked at her in concern. She glanced back up at them. "I'm a Muggle born," she told them. "I don't know if there's ever been a moment where a Malfoy has dated a Muggle born before. I know Draco says he controls everything that his inheritance is assured, but that still doesn't mean that Lucius or Narcissa won't find a way to sabotage our relationship."

Nothing thrilled Ginny more than hearing her friend's doubts, but she remembered her vow and felt the urge to say something. "Do you honestly believe Draco would allow anything like that to happen?" she asked, mentally kicking herself. "I don't know whether he loves you or not, but he certainly cares about you."

Hermione nodded, her eyes still running over the card. It really was beautiful with intricate gold and silver lettering and borders. "I need to talk to Draco," she said finally.

(II)(II)

"Keep an eye on things until I return," Draco told his two friends, Nott and Zabini.

They nodded in unison. "What if Granger returns before you?" the black skinned boy asked.

The blond shrugged. "Keep her company," he said, then his eyes narrowed at the boy. "And don't get any ideas. I've seen the way you look at her, Zabini. I won't hesitate to put an end to your budding friendship."

The black boy shook his head. "I have no interest in your girl, mate," he reassured his friend.

Draco stared at him for a while before finally nodding. "I'll be back soon," he said as he stepped into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!" he commanded, throwing down a handful of Floo powder he had gotten from the small box he kept hidden in his trunk.

Stepping out of the green flames, he dusted himself off and glanced about the room. He was standing in his father's study, which had been decorated in black leather and dark oak wood furniture. It was a foreboding room meant to impress or intimidate, depending upon the person entering. Draco was neither. He had grown up in the Manor and, as such, there was very little his father could do these days to intimidate him. It had been many years since Draco was ever truly impressed, too.

Lucius Malfoy sat regally behind his desk, his eagle feather quill poised as he worked on the documents he had to fill out. "It is good to see you, Draco," he said, breaking the silence, but not looking up.

The young Slytherin walked up to the desk. "You as well, Father," he greeted as he sat in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk.

The boy remained silent as his father continued to write. He didn't bother to glance around at the few paintings and various statuettes. He knew what they were. Behind and above Lucius was a large portrait of the patriarch. While this wasn't enough to cause much alarm, in fact it usually just acted as a source of even more intimidation. But if a person were to stare at the portrait long enough at the right time of day, the portrait would begin to undress, tossing his clothes on the painted floor. Usually, he would pleasure himself or a female from another portrait would come and pleasure him. On certain occasions, he would even fuck a female.

As much as he loved his father, Draco hated that portrait and was more often than not that it remained clothed in his presence. There were a few statuettes that also indulged in pleasures of the flesh, though it was more like 'pleasure of the brass metal flesh'. Lucius kept them well-oiled to prevent the scraping and squeaking sounds of metal upon metal. These, too, Draco despised.

"You asked me to come, Father," the boy said finally, his patience wearing thin.

"I did," the older wizard replied. "I take it school is going well?"

Draco smirked as he leaned back against the chair. "I would say so. My girlfriend and I are both making top marks all while we fuck each other every night."

"Ah, yes. Miss Granger," the man said, putting his quill away. "Is she pleasing you well enough, son?"

Draco nodded. "She is. I wanted to thank you, Father, for talking Snape into allowing me to have her in my dorm. She sleeps with me every night. She's a very fast learner, too."

Lucius inclined his head. "You had told me in your letter that she had performed fellatio remarkably well. Did she swallow?"

"Every drop," the boy replied. "I'm going to make her my wife."

"Yes," Lucius said, "that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Have you managed to impregnate her yet?"

The boy scoffed. "No. McGonagall and Snape both insist on her using those damn contraceptive potions. And I heard that Madam Pomphrey even has a charm she uses," he said in annoyance. "Though the Weasel got his little whore pregnant quick enough."

Lucius waved a hand. "No matter, no matter," he said. "Honestly, it might even be for the best, seeing as you're not seventeen yet. Has Miss Granger's birthday pass yet?"

"It has," Draco answered. "On the 19th of September, she turned seventeen, which makes her perfectly legal to wed."

"Only after you've turned seventeen," Lucius pointed out, "though there are measures you can take to ensure her cooperation. You indicated in your letter that you kept a vial of her virgin blood. Do you still have it?"

"I do."

"Good. Make sure you bring it when you come home for the holiday," Lucius said. "We'll need that mixed with your semen to create the binding spell."

"I know," Draco said, having already read about the spell in his father's book. "Did you learn anything from the blood sample I gave you?"

A wicked grin crossed Lucius's features. "I have. Your future bride either doesn't know or is lying about her heritage," he said. Draco perked up and the older wizard continued, "While it's true that her family is several generations of Muggles, she is a direct descendant of none other than Merlin himself."

This news flabbergasted the young wizard. "Are you sure?" he asked, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Of course I am," the man groused. "Merlin had sired a girl, an unfortunate squib as it were. Being the considerate father he was, he had made sure she married well to a Muggle man and, as time went on the family grew."

"I thought Merlin had a son," Draco commented.

"He did, but he also had a daughter. A beautiful girl who was never spoken of until now. I'm still doing some research. There certainly is a lot of history in her family, much of which includes knights, lords, and various other people of power."

"So, she really is a princess?" Draco asked and his father inclined his head.

"Well, I have to do a bit more research," his father told him as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm not overly familiar with Muggle bloodlines, which makes this whole process a bit more difficult. Are you sure you don't want a nice Pureblood witch? Maybe not one of the Greengrasses, but I'm sure…"

"No," Draco said with an air of finality. Standing up, he jabbed a finger against the dark oak wood of his father's desk. "It will be Granger. She will be my wife and I won't have anyone interfering with my plan."

Lucius lifted an eyebrow, but inclined his head. "I took the liberty of sending her an invitation to our holiday celebrations. If she's going to be my future daughter-in-law, I would like to get to know her a bit more… intimately."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he pointed at the older wizard. "You're not fucking her," he growled.

Lucius rolled his eyes and gave a mocking laugh. "My dear boy, do use your sense," he said scornfully. "Why would I ever want to stick my dick in mud?"

"She's not dirty," Draco argued. "I bathe her in pure semen every night."

"Semen that won't take because she's protected," Lucius pointed out.

"That's not my fault," the young wizard reasoned. "Part of my plan was to impregnate her so she would have no way out."

"It's the 21st century, Son," Lucius said, his eyes flashing in annoyance. "These days, pregnancy is not enough to bind a witch to you, but you're on the right track. Bring me that vial when you come on holiday and I can help you start the binding process. Also, if you can convince her to stay for the after party, I have some recreational potions, one of which will counteract any sort of pregnancy prevention she may be on."

Draco's ears perked up. "How will we convince her to take them?" he asked.

Lucius shrugged. "You convinced her to drink," he pointed out. "Getting her drunk and slipping a bit of recreational potion in her drink should be simple enough."

Draco smirked, but said, "She'll never forgive me if I did that."

"She'll never know," Lucius countered. "She won't even remember that night."

"And this potion only lasts for the night?" the boy questioned.

The patriarch shook his head. "It'll last until she takes another contraceptive," he said. "I do urge you to wait until we've completed the binding, however. If she were to become pregnant, she still has a chance to leave you."

"She can't leave me," Draco said stubbornly.

"She can always leave you, Son," the older man said. "So long as she's not bound to you, she can leave you. And after what you did to Miss Greengrass…"

"I didn't do anything," the boy argued.

"There's no point in lying to me, Draco," the man said, his eyes gazing into his son's. "You and I both know Miss Greengrass was very much a pure virgin before you learned of her father's intentions."

"I'm not lying," the younger wizard insisted. "I've never slept with her."

"And you didn't orchestrate the whole gangbang? Son, your fingerprints are all over the scene," Lucius drawled. "Did you even bother to cover your bases? Demand loyalties from those who were part of it? Secrecy from Miss Greengrass?"

Draco could feel himself grow cold at the thought. "I…" Had he guaranteed loyalties or secrecy? What was stopping Greengrass from going to Hermione? "I can take care of it," he said finally as his mind went through everything that still needed to be done.

"Don't worry about it," his father told him. "It's already been taken care of, but know this, Son: I won't keep cleaning up your messes. You need to watch yourself. If Miss Granger gets any idea that your intentions may not be as pure as she suspects, she can and will walk away, especially without a binding spell securely in place."

"She won't," Draco repeated, assuredly. "She told me she loved me today. Of course, I think it had slipped out by accident, but I intend on using that to my advantage."

Lucius lifted a brow. "Smart move, Son," he praised. "Do you know whether she was serious about it?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't see how it matters, but yes, I do. Granger doesn't really lie to people and when she does, it's for a very good reason," he pointed out.

Lucius nodded. "Then keep working with her. You'll get there, son, and she'll be a Malfoy before we know it."

(III)(III)

Draco re-entered the Common Room and dusted himself off. Moments later, Hermione walked in as well. He smiled at her as she entered the room. "Hello, beautiful," he greeted, crossing the room to wrap her up in an embrace.

She blushed furiously as she pushed at his chest. "Draco, we need to talk," she stated.

The Pureblood froze momentarily at her words. Those four little words never boded well and the conversation he had just had with his father quickly went through his mind. He tightened his hold on her, resting his chin on top of her head. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and steeled himself before looking down at her. He gave her a wary smile. "What could we possibly have to talk about?" he asked. "You're much braver than I have ever been, princess, when it comes to expressing one's feelings, but I do hope you know the feeling is mutual."

Her blush darkened with the knowledge of what his words meant. "A-are they?" she asked uncertainly.

He brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Of course they are," he said, meeting her gaze. "I love you more than you could ever imagine. I would do anything for you."

This confused the witch. "But we've only dated for a few weeks, how can you be sure?" she asked.

His eyebrows raised. "Granger, I've had these feelings for you for years now. You can't tell me you don't feel the same?" he said, tilting his head to the side. "No one could ever make me feel the way I do when I'm with you. And now that the Dark Lord is gone and Father's rights have been essentially terminated, we can finally be together and there isn't a damn thing anyone can do to stop us."

She squeezed her arm between them and showed him the envelope. Taking a step back at the sight of it, he took the envelope from her. "What's this?" he questioned as he opened it.

"An invitation," she told him. "Your father's invited me to the annual Christmas celebration."

His eyes scanned the card. "I see," he said and handed her the card back. This doesn't really surprise me and it shouldn't surprise you." He turned and walked to one of the armchairs by the fire. As he sat down, he looked at the witch who remained rooted to her spot. "Won't you come join me, love?"

She did so, taking the seat across from him as she looked at him curiously. "You knew about this?"

"I did," he answered, "though not until a few minutes before you returned. My father had used the Floo to contact me and informed me of this new development."

"Do you have any idea why he wants me there?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I have expressed my interest in you for a rather long time now. No doubt he wants to meet you personally and perhaps get to know you a bit," he drawled as he relaxed in his seat. He draped his legs over one of the arms of his chair.

"But he's already met me," she pointed out.

Draco gave her a bored look. "When we were children," he replied. "I know for a fact that he had very little interest in you apart from how you were beating me at nearly every subject. Now that you're my girlfriend, his interests have, understandably changed."

"And your mother?" she asked. "Is she interested in seeing me?"

His eyebrow lifted in thought. "Naturally," he said. "I wouldn't worry much about it, love."

"This party," she continued as though she hadn't heard him. "I assume it will be formal?" At the inclination of his head, she said, "I have nothing to wear. I'll need to write my parents to see if they'll send me some Wizarding money for Hogsmeade."

He shook his head. "You don't need it," he told her.

"But how can I…?"

"I'll pay for whatever you want," he assured her.

"Absolutely not!" she argued, her brow furrowing. "I can buy my own robes, just like I can pick out my own knickers. I don't need you or anyone else telling me how to dress."

He pinched his lips. "No one is telling you how to dress, love. It would just be easier if I paid for your robes for that evening. You'll get to pick and choose what you want and if you want, you can always pay me back later."

She rolled her eyes and glared at him. "I highly doubt I would ever be able to pay you back for whatever you bought for me," she groused.

He lifted an eyebrow. "And I highly doubt you'd be able to afford any set of robes that would be considered suitable to wear at any party hosted by my parents," he countered. At her soured look, he sighed. "Humour me, princess. I know these people as well as those they have undoubtedly invited. You are my diamond and I want to be able to make you shine."

"You want to turn me into some sort of doll," she argued.

"No," he said, sitting up and looking at her. "I want people to see you for what you truly are."

"And what's that?" she challenged.

He smirked. "You're a princess, of course."

(IV)(IV)

"So, what are you going to do?" Ginny asked the next day at lunch.

Hermione sighed tiredly. "There will be a final Hogsmeade weekend before the holiday," she explained. "Draco wants to take me robe shopping and help me pick out something nice. No doubt, he'll head straight for the most expensive store in Hogsmeade and want to purchase the most expensive robes there."

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Lavender said as she popped the rest of her sandwich into her mouth. She chewed quickly and swallowed before continuing, "The man wants to dote on you and he's got the Galleons to do it, too. Let him spoil you. Merlin knows there isn't many girls who get the chance."

"He's not a man, he's a boy," Hermione argued, stabbed at a carrot that kept rolling out of the way of her fork. She missed it again and threw her fork onto her plate in a huff. "And what do you think he's going to start expecting of me if he starts dolling me up in jewellery and nice robes?"

Lavender rubbed her belly and rolled her eyes at the Muggle born's look of surprise. "I doubt he wants to fatten you up, Hermione," she said. "We're only in sixth year. And it would be unseemly for any Malfoy to impregnate a girl he's not married to."

"Lav's right, Hermione," Ginny agreed. "I don't think you have pregnancy to worry about."

Hermione's mind was going a mile a minute as it whirled through possibilities. "His parents want to get to know me better," she told them.

"Of course they do," the Half-blood witch scoffed. "You're dating their one and only son and he's bringing you home to officially meet them. I wouldn't be surprised if it turns into a bloody interrogation session."

Ginny nodded. "Try not to get too intimidated by them? I mean, you're already going to be impressed when you see the Manor."

"I won't," Hermione insisted, sitting up straight. "I've seen plenty of large estates and castles."

"Yes, but none that have been owned by your own boyfriend," Lavender pointed out as she snagged the carrot Hermione had been fighting with. She popped that in her mouth as well, chewed, and swallowed. "And just think about this: If he were to ever get down on one knee and you agree, it will all be yours. Literally. Malfoys don't divorce."

The Muggle born's eyes widened at that. It had never crossed her mind that Draco may want to, one day, marry her. She snorted as she shook her head. "I'm a Muggle born. He's not going to want to marry me."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Ginny argued as she picked up a finger sandwich. "He may come from an old, traditionally Pureblood family, but he's nothing like his father or ancestors. He values much more than your blood status."

Lavender giggled. "No doubt he's thinking his blood is pure enough for the both of you anyway," she suggested.

Hermione made a face. "If that's what he thinks…"

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny said, grabbing the Muggle born's arm before she could get up angrily. "Lavender's just taking the mickey out on you. You know that isn't what Draco thinks. He doesn't really care about blood status or any such nonsense, you know that. Otherwise, I doubt he would dote on you as much as he does now." She pointed to the necklace Hermione wore. "He's so much more interested in you than anything. Just look at the care he gives in picking out what he gives you. Most guys could care less about what your birthstone is."

Lavender nodded as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "No doubt he cares a great deal for you. I have to practically beg Ron just to rub my shoulders."

"And didn't Draco rub your feet last night, Hermione?" the ginger asked. She scrunched up her nose before giggling. "You're truly dating a right prince."

"Prince Charming," Lavender added dreamily. "You're like Cinderella, Hermione. He's here to sweep you off your feet."

"I don't want to be Cinderella," the Muggle born argued. "I would much rather be Belle or someone else with a brain who can think for themselves."

"Oh, Belle does sound better for you, doesn't it?" Lavender readily agreed. "But is he a beast?"

Ginny had no idea what either of the girls were talking about. Not wanting to feel left out, however, the young witch nodded and said, "Maybe he's a beast in the bedroom."

The two witches looked at her in surprise for a moment before bursting out into laughter. The ginger joined them, though she was extremely curious about these references. Maybe she could take a page out of Hermione's book and do a bit of research in the library? When they all calmed down, Ginny wiped a laughing tear from her eye and asked, "So, Belle? Beast? Cinderella?"

Hermione smiled kindly at her friend. "Muggle stories," she told her. "If you'd like, I can show you?"

The ginger haired girl nodded. "I would like that very much."

The girls finished their meals and stood up. Hermione waved at Draco who had been staring at her. He quickly rose from his seat and joined the three girls. Kissing the Muggle born lightly on the forehead, he asked, "Where are we going?"

Lavender lifted a hand and pointed at the door. "We are off to find adventure!" she announced, trying and failing to look serious.

Hermione and Ginny both giggled, but it was Hermione who answered the shocked blond Slytherin, "We're going to the library. Ginny wanted to learn a bit about Muggle fairytales."

He raised an eyebrow. "We have that stuff at Hogwarts?" he questioned curiously as he took Hermione's bag and passed it to Goyle.

"Of course," the bushy haired witch replied. "It's Hogwarts and Professor Burbage is very adamant on teaching those who take Muggle Studies as much of the Muggle world as she can. Quite a spritely little witch, if I say so myself."

Draco shared a look with Goyle and the two Slytherins shrugged in unison. "I might have to check a few out myself," Draco said.

Hermione beamed at him as she threaded her fingers through his own and led the small group to the library.

(V)(V)

The trip to Hogsmeade came up faster than anyone truly expected while the relationship between Draco and Hermione continued to develop and grow. While Ginny still didn't want her best friend to tangle with the snake, she still hadn't found a way to get herself and Hermione out of it. There was literally, nothing the ginger haired girl could do. At the same time, she wasn't entirely sure she needed to really do anything.

After that initial confrontation, Draco had been nothing but pleasant towards Ginny, even going so far as to compliment her when she received a good grade or styled her hair nicely. This made the girl suspicious, but his intentions seemed true enough and she couldn't find anything wrong with him aside from that threat. This frustrated the young Pureblood witch and she would kick at the walls or stomp her feet much to Harry's displeasure.

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked one evening when Ginny stabbed a hole in her parchment and broke her quill.

She shook her head. "I wish I could, Harry, really I do, but I can't," she told him. "I've been sworn to secrecy."

She knew Harry hated keeping secrets and the look on his face confirmed it. "You're not cheating on me, are you?" he asked, eying the girl.

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'm not," she assured him. "Nor do I have any intention to… No, it's nothing like that. Honestly, I don't know why I'm so aggravated. I just am."

"Is something not turning out the way you thought it would?" he guessed.

The young witch's eyes widened at that. "I…" she faltered as she thought about it. "Actually, yes. Yes, it is."

He frowned at her response. "Is it something bad?" he asked, a look of concern crossing his features.

Ginny's lip twitched at that questions. "I don't… know," she said carefully. "At this point, I suppose it can go either way." She had answered truthfully enough without really revealing anything. "I think that's what frustrates me, though."

Harry nodded sagely. "Perhaps it just needs a bit more time," he suggested. "Whatever is going to happen, will happen. And I'll be there for you if things should take a turn for the worse."

Ginny's eyes sparkled as she looked at the messy haired boy. "Oh, Harry. You'll never know how much I love you," she said, leaning into him and kissing him gently on the lips.

He gave her a rather roguish smile. "Perhaps you'd like to show me?"

She popped him on the arm and giggled, but then stood up and led him to the boys' dormitories where she did show him just how much he meant to her.

(VI)(VI)

The night before the trip to Hogsmeade, Draco lounged in an armchair in the Slytherin Common Room by the fire. Hermione had decided that this was his favourite armchair for she always caught him sitting in it. Not that he would bother attempting to hide his fondness for things. In the chair opposite him, however, Blaise was busy snogging a girl which the Muggle born had guessed was Astoria Greengrass. In fact, the black skinned boy was often found snogging the blond haired girl and Hermione surmised that they were dating, or something similar.

The Muggle born refused to sit in any of the couches, having seen far too many people doing things even more scandalous than snogging. Sighing, she touched her boyfriend's shoulder. He glanced up from the novel he was reading. "What is it, princess?" he asked, giving her a soft smile.

She returned his smile. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading to bed," she told him.

Letting his feet fall onto the ground, he held the book closed with one finger between the pages. "Is something wrong?" he questioned, his eyebrows wrinkled in concern.

She quickly shook her head. "No. I'm just feeling a bit fatigued is all. I think my may lay down, perhaps read a bit before I go to sleep," she said, bending down to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Why don't you join me?" he suggested. "There's enough room here for you."

She smiled, but shook her head. "No, I would rather lay in bed, if that is alright with you," she told him as she straightened up.

He nodded as he watched her begin to walk away. "Did I say something?" he asked suddenly, causing her to turn around.

She looked at him curiously. "Why would you think that?" she questioned. "No, you didn't do anything."

There was genuine concern in his eyes. "I love you," he told her and Hermione felt her heart flutter. "I'll be in there soon."

Her eyes danced and she inclined her head. "I love you, too, Draco," she said to him before disappearing into the dormitory.

"I wouldn't keep her waiting for long, Drake," Zabini suggested.

Draco marked his spot in the book he was reading, Pride and Prejudice, and nodded. "I don't intend to," he told his friend.

Holding the book in one hand, he made his way to the dorms, his cock hardening in anticipation.

* * *

Author's Note: Damn! What about that conversation between father and son, eh? Sorry there's no actual sex in this chapter, but the implications are there.

Wow! Was not expecting all the reviews I've received! You guys are amazing! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I lost a family member on Friday and have been struggling to get through this and deal with that. I hope you all understand. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write. (Hogsmeade shopping, Christmas party... oh the possibilities!)

Please don't forget to review! I appreciate reading what you all think about the story as it progresses.


	9. Chapter 9

As they stepped into Hogsmeade, Hermione breathed in the scents. It was cold, bitterly so. The ice stung at the tip of her nose and her cheeks, but she could smell fresh apple pie coming from the Three Broomsticks. There was cinnamon in the air, too, along with pine. It truly felt like Christmas.

She had argued with Draco anymore about paying for her dress, however, she had sent an owl to her parents asking for the money and they had sent her more than enough. "Bit extra in case you wish to buy your friends presents," her mother had written. "When will we get to meet this new beau of yours?" Hermione closed her eyes. The idea of her parents meeting Draco gave her a smile, but in truth, she was a bit worried at the prospect. It didn't really matter much at the moment anyway. Today was all about shopping.

She had wanted her friends to come with her. To allow Draco to spend some time with his own friends, but he insisted on being there. As such, Lavender was unable to attend. This annoyed Hermione to no end since the only reason Lavender wasn't with them was because of Ron. The childishness he displayed would have astounded the Muggle born if her own boyfriend wasn't showing the same level.

Luckily, Ginny was with them. Well, Ginny and Harry, though judging by the looks Harry and Draco kept casting one another, Hermione didn't doubt her friends would depart once the robes were picked out. Of course, the moment they entered Hogsmeade, Draco led her to the most chic robe shop in the small village. Hermione hadn't even known the place existed until they walked it.

A small bell announced their entrance and a plump little witch in mauve robes came bustling out. She had short, curly red hair that framed her face and accented her green eyes. Her red lips widened into a smile. "Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasure to see you!" she greeted.

Hermione stifled a moan. Of course the witch knew him! A brilliant smile graced the boy's face as he held out his hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Madam Joceline," he returned. When she placed her hand into his, he lifted the hands and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand. "It's been far too long."

The woman blushed prettily, but popped him on the shoulder. "You stopped growing!" she accused. "'Tis not my fault if you choose not to come by to visit."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure my mother comes in here all the time," he said, looking at the woman curiously.

The witch smiled. "Aye, that she does," she confessed. "Always with a smile and an order. So, what brings you here today?"

Draco placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back and guided her forward. "This beautiful young lady is Hermione Granger," he introduced.

"C'est magnifique!" the witch exclaimed as she approached the young Muggle born.

Hermione gave a small smile, but when she opened her mouth to say something, the witch interrupted, "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, you've outdone yourself this time! Elle est belle! Mais elle est pur?"

Draco's smile faltered a little. "No," he replied, "but she has other qualities that I value much more. She's smart, witty, clever, cunning, and my parents have approved of her."

"Tsk, tsk," the woman said, clucking her tongue. "Well! No matter. We can still work with zis."

"Draco," Hermione started, but the woman whisked her up onto a platform and began measuring her.

"About les cheveux?" the witch asked as she put a hand in Hermione's hair.

"We're not worried about that today," he told her. "The party isn't until the 21st and I do believe it would be ruined by then if you tried doing anything with it."

"Absurdité!" she said, giving him a sour look. She patted Hermione lightly on the shoulder. "I will give you potions to make your hair just as beautiful as you," she assured the Muggle born.

Hermione gave a small smile to the witch. "Thank you, but that's hardly necessary. I mean…"

But the witch was already moving away. "And what colours are you wearing Mr. Malfoy?" she asked as she began looking through the ranks of robes. "We will need something to compliment you, no?"

Draco frowned. "My dress robes are black and white, if you recall."

She waved a hand. "Oui, but what about your tie?"

"Black," he answered a look of confusing marring his face.

"Oh, don't frown, Mr. Malfoy," the woman chastised as she pulled out a deep emerald green gown. "You are too handsome to frown. It'll ruin your face." She placed the dress in Hermione's hands and dipped her head as if she were telling a secret, "That is, after all, why we love him, oui?"

Hermione wrinkled her brow. "I…" but the woman shooed her off.

"To ze dressing room!"

The Muggle born looked helplessly at Ginny and the ginger haired girl quickly followed. Once they were in the dressing room, Ginny covered her mouth to hide her giggle and Hermione growled, "Well, that was quite rude."

"What did you expect?" the younger Gryffindor asked as she sat on the small stool in the centre of the room. "Most expensive shop in Hogsmeade."

"Did you see how she blatantly ignored me?" Hermione continued, her annoyance clear. She mocked, "'C'est magnifique! Elle est belle!' Oh! And my favourite! 'Mais elle est pur?' Did she not think I could speak French? Honestly!"

Ginny blinked as she held up the dress for Hermione. The Muggle born took one look at the dress and frowned. "I'm not putting that thing on. After she insulted me?!"

"Doesn't 'belle' mean 'beautiful'?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Gin, she asked if I was pure, as in Pureblood?" the Muggle born pointed out. "And when Draco told her I wasn't, she had the gall to look as though she had a nasty taste in her mouth."

"You're going to get a lot worse as time goes on," Ginny reasoned. "If anything, I thought the whole thing went well, all things considered."

Hermione snatched the dress out of her friend's hands. "I won't be ignored or spoken down to like that!" she snarled, throwing the dressing room door open and storming into the main area.

Draco saw the look on his girlfriend's face and immediately knew something was wrong. He stood up and asked, "Princess, wh…?"

She threw the dress on the counter. "We're leaving," she snapped, then she turned a glare at the shop owner. "And then next time you have customers in your shop, you would do well to watch how you speak to them and how you treat them. Just because je ne suis pas pur, ne signifie pas que je ne vous comprends pas!"

"Hermione," Draco warned and she froze mid rant and stared at him.

He had never used her given name before. She met his eyes and set her jaw determinedly. "I'm not shopping here," she said stubbornly.

"You will," he ordered, narrowing his eyes. "You're going to go back into that room and try on that dress."

"No, I'm not," she snapped as she moved to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm. "Get in that bloody room and put on that fucking dress!" he snarled.

"No!" she shouted. "I wouldn't wear that fucking dress if my life depended upon it!"

Ginny and Harry glanced at one another. This was the Hermione they remembered. A smug expression crossed Harry's features while Ginny turned to look at the shop owner apologetically. However, neither of the quarrelling teenagers saw any of this as they continued to glare at one another.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat and put the dress on," Draco growled, his eyes glacial as he stared at the Muggle born.

" _I'm_ a spoiled brat?! Are you kidding me?! That woman," she pointed to the witch who still stood there, anger gracing her features, "insulted me and my heritage and then ignored me as if I was nothing more than a pampered poodle! I have been surrounded by green for the past two months. _Two_ months, Draco!" she shouted, showing him two fingers. "But did anybody stop to ask what I wanted? No! I'm the one paying for this shit and…"

"I'm paying for it," he interrupted.

She shook her head. "I have my own money. I will pay for it. And I won't have you…" She gasped as he squeezed her arm.

"You owled your parents after I told you not to, didn't you?" he snarled.

"Dra…"

"Didn't you!?"

"You're hurting me," she told him and Harry snapped to attention.

"That's enough, Malfoy," the bespectacled boy interjected as he pulled out his wand. "Let go of her."

"Answer me, damn it," the Slytherin hissed angrily.

"Yes!" Hermione cried as she tried to wrench her arm from him.

He let go of her and glared at her. Pointing at her, the Slytherin sneered. "You will put on the fucking dress so Joceline can tailor it and then _I_ will pay for it. Understand?"

Straightening her robes, Hermione held her head up high and made a move towards the door. "I'm leaving," she announced. "I will not be bullied into making a decision that I don't want. I can find an outfit on my own, thanks."

Three wands were produced. Harry and Ginny both had theirs pointed at Draco while he had his own pointed at Hermione. A pain shot through Ginny's wand hand and she cried out, dropping to the floor and clutching her hand. The others stared at her as Hermione and Harry both rushed to the fallen girl.

"Oh, God! Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asked, worry crossing her features.

The redhead nodded. "I'm okay," she told her friend and boyfriend. "Got a cramp in my hand."

The Muggle born cradled Ginny's hand and helped her stand back up. "Come on, let's get you to Madam Pomphrey," she said softly as she and Harry began to lead Ginny out.

"What about your robes?" the ginger haired girl asked.

"I'm not getting any robes today," Hermione told her as they stepped out of the shop.

As they walked together out of the shop, Hermione could hear Draco calling her name "Granger", but she ignored him. She wasn't so much scared by his actions as she had been angered by them. The fact that he had failed to stand up for her was even more annoying to her. They were a couple, or that was how it had been viewed for quite a while now. Part of his job was to defend her against such bigotry, so why hadn't he? And what was going to happen when she was confronted by the same thing during that party? For she knew it was coming.

To her surprise, Draco did not follow her out of Hogsmeade. "Madam Pomphrey?" the Muggle born asked as they entered the castle.

Ginny shook her head. "I should be fine," she said. "The pain is gone at any rate. It really was just a cramp."

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright. Let's get you up to Gryffindor," she suggested, but Ginny placed a hand on her forearm to stop her.

When the Muggle born turned to look at her, Ginny said, "You really should get to Slytherin. I'm thankful for the concern you've shown me, but Draco…"

"You saw how he treated me, Gin," the bushy haired girl pointed out. "I've never seen so angry."

"Then talk to him," the young witch urged. "There has to be a reason for his outburst. It isn't like him."

Hermione gave her friend a wary eye. "I'm not so sure. The more I think about it, the more I'm beginning to see where Lavender is coming from with her comments of his possessiveness and controlling natures. Things aren't adding up," she said.

The Pureblood sighed. "You've both been under a lot of stress, especially with the holidays coming up. No doubt he's nervous about bringing you home for the very reason of what's happened today."

"He didn't even defend me!" the Muggle born said with a huff.

"Actually, he did," Harry piped in causing both girls to look at him. He licked his lips. "When you went into the dressing room, that shop owner started going on about her daughters, who were French and Pureblood, and he stopped her midsentence. Told her that you were the girl in his life, Hermione, and he had no desire for anyone else. He also mentioned how you were the brightest witch of our age and a war heroine and how she should show you a bit more respect." His brow furrowed in confusion. "I've never seen Malfoy speak like that to anyone, especially not about you. It was almost as if he was offended on your behalf."

Ginny beamed and turned her attention back to Hermione. The Muggle born took a deep breath and seemed to physically deflate as she released it. "I'll have to talk to him," she admitted. "Merlin, why couldn't he have said those things when I was there?"

"Perhaps because he didn't want you to be upset," came a voice from behind her.

Hermione turned on her heel and was met with the white blond haired boy holding a dressing bag over his shoulder. He seemed calmer, but she could see the fire in his eyes that told her he was still angry.

"I don't want that dress, Draco," she told him as he approached her.

His eyes narrowed as he lifted a single brow. "You are, by far, the most stubborn witch I have ever met," he said and she pinched her lips together. He brought the bag around. "This isn't the dress," he assured her. "Since you left in such a hurry, I took the liberty of grabbing a few more robes I thought you would like. Mostly so you can try them on."

"I'm not wearing anything that bigoted little gold digger…"

"I'm not suggesting you do," he interrupted her in a growl. "Just try them on, Granger. That way we can get an idea of what looks good on you and what doesn't. There's another robe shop in Hogsmeade that we can visit tomorrow. I would take you to Diagon Alley tonight, but it's not worth the risk at the moment."

She set her jaw stubbornly. "I will buy my own robes," she told him. "I'm not some little demure girl who needs a man to buy her pretty things."

"I know you're not, princess," he said. "And I never stated that you were, however, it is a pleasure of mine to indulge my girl. To shower her in fine jewellery. You are the best, love, and as such, you deserve nothing less."

"Jewellery, robes, shoes…" she said scathingly. "You really want to impress me, Malfoy? Build me a library and fill it with books. Have your father propose bills that give house elves rights and Muggle borns equal rights. Join my family and me for Christmas…"

"Not sure if I could persuade my father to do as you ask, but the library… We have a library in the Manor," he told her. "And it has more books inside it than Hogwarts. As for your family, I wouldn't mind meeting them and I would have suggested it myself, but I thought it would be rude to just presume I'm invited without a formal request of my presence."

Hermione blinked several times. "My mum and dad wanted to meet you," she said distractedly. "I… I didn't think you'd actually…"

"Want to meet Muggles?" he finished for her. "Or did you not think I'd be up for the challenge? Honestly, princess, it's like you don't know me at all." He gave her a little smirk as he shouldered the dress bag again. "Come. I'm sure Potter and Ginger won't mind it if we left them."

Harry glared at Draco. "You hurt Hermione," he said.

Both of the blond's eyebrows raised at that. He turned his attention to the Muggle born. "I didn't mean to," he told her. "Sometimes when I get angry, I forget where I am or who I'm talking to. Are you alright?"

She subconsciously rubbed her arm where he had grabbed her. "I am," she said honestly. "I was more shocked than anything, really. You've never been brutal with me before."

His eyes softened and he pulled her into a one armed hug, kissing the top of her head. "I am so sorry, princess," he said, looking down at her. "I hope you know I would never purposely hurt you."

She smiled up at him and he kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you," he breathed quietly against her lips.

It was the first time he had said the words in a public area and the idea that he was so open about it made her blush prettily. "I love you, too," she told him.

Taking her hand into his, Draco began walking down the halls towards the dungeons. Hermione gave her friends a final look before stepping up to walk next to him.

(II)(II)

Trying on robes had to be one of the most boring things Hermione had ever done. How any girl found it even close to being exciting was a bit beyond her. As she finished putting on the last set of robes, she walked from behind the little changing curtain Draco had conjured for her and showed it to him. Only, he wasn't the only one there. It was late and the rest of his roommates had turned up. Crabbe had passed out from drinking too much whiskey while Pucey leaned against his pillows reading. However, Goyle, Theo, and Blaise were all just as interested in Hermione's robes as Draco was.

As she stepped out into view, Theo wolf whistled, causing her to blush. All four boys snickered and even Pucey glanced up to see her. "That has to be the sexiest of them all," the boy commented before turning back to his book.

The Gryffindor's cheeks turned even redder as she said, "I think I'm going to go change."

"Hang on, hang on," Draco stopped her, pushing up off his bed and stepping up to her. Taking her hands into his, he let his eyes roam over her form and turned her slowly. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. Together, they gazed into the floor length mirror, which was something else the blond Slytherin had conjured. "You are beautiful, princess," he told her, kissing her neck.

"I look like a tramp," she stated, frowning.

He laughed. "No, you don't," he argued. "These robes are very classy."

Hermione looked in the mirror again. The skin tight dress was sleeveless and had a split that started at her hip and travelled all the way down. The entire thing glittered and there was a large heart shaped ruby broach pinned between her breasts. "Classy?" she challenged. "I feel like Jessica Rabbit before her big number! All I'm missing is the purple gloves, big boobs, and tiny waist."

Draco wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Who's Jessica Rabbit?" he questioned.

She scoffed. "It's a Muggle thing," she replied. "Point is, I look like some sort of singer in a Gentlemen's Club or Cabaret."

"No you don't," Theo spoke up. "The dress is too long and your boobs aren't big enough."

"Stop looking at her boobs, Nott," Draco ordered, giving the dark haired boy a look.

Hermione waved a hand and pried herself from Draco's grasp. "I'm changing," she said as she slipped back behind the curtain. "Is there another set I need to try on?"

The blond gave one last look to his friend before turning his attention back to the curtain. "No, there isn't."

"Thank, God," she said.

He chuckled as he returned to his spot on the bed. Nott looked at him curiously. "Any reason she's trying on all these robes?" he asked.

"She's been invited to the annual holiday celebrations," the blond admitted as his girlfriend emerged from behind the curtain wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. He smiled at her and made room for her on the bed.

"Oh, well, I'm sure you'd look good in anything, Granger," Nott commented as he leaned back on his own bed. "Hell, you could wear what you have on now and you'll turn heads."

The Muggle born rolled her eyes. "Somehow I doubt what I'm wearing now would garner any level of respect from a bunch of high class snobs," she replied without thinking.

"Hey!" Draco said as the other boys stared at her with narrowed eyes. "I hate to break it to you, princess, but everyone in this room will be going and we're not all 'high class snobs.'"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at that. "Draco, you're a self-proclaimed Slytherin Prince. You, Theo, and Blaise. And which one of you _doesn't_ come from old Pureblood wizarding families?"

"That hardly makes any of us a snob," he said testily. "And not all of us are rich. In fact, Crabbe, Pucey, and Goyle come from more middle class families."

"Thanks, Malfoy," Pucey said sarcastically. "Real nice of you to point that out."

The blond shrugged. "I was just making my point, Pucey. You know I don't hold that stuff against you."

"There's a reason I was put in Slytherin, Granger," Pucey continued as though he hadn't heard the blond. "I'm not as pure as you like to think and most of my family has been in Ravenclaw until now. However, I have plans to turn my family around, to regain a bit of the prestige as we once had."

"You're a Half-Blood," the Muggle born guessed. At the incline of his head, her eyes widened. "That's why you're dating Pansy. Because she's…. Well, she herself I don't think is a Pureblood," she rambled and glanced at Draco. "Right?"

He grimaced a bit. "Careful with your words, princess," he told her. "Parkinson is a Pureblood. And what's more, her family is part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

Hermione frowned. "Sacred Twenty-Eight?"

Draco nodded. "Twenty-Eight Pureblood families," he told her. "Years ago, there was a book written by a man, I don't know who, that had listed all twenty eight Pureblood families and provided details on them, including family trees."

"And your family is on that list," she surmised.

Again, he nodded. "As is Parkinson's, Nott's, and Crabbe's. The Weasleys are on there as well, though most consider the entire family to be blood traitors more than anything."

"No more blood traitor than you are," she commented and the boys snickered.

Draco frowned and pulled her closer to him. "And here I thought you'd be pleased that I have no interest in blood status," he growled softly as he nuzzled her neck.

"I am," she said as she giggled at his light touches.

"Surely even you can guess why I would be interested in Parkinson," Pucey commented lazily.

Hermione gave the boy a smile as Draco continued to nuzzle her neck. "Such a union would only help your family," she stated. "But what about love? Marriage means nothing without love."

Pucey lifted a brow. "Who said I didn't love her? Just because I see the benefit of being with her doesn't mean I don't love her."

"Besides, love is more of a Gryffindor notion," Blaise stated, his eyes hungrily watching the couple as Draco slipped a hand under the Muggle born's top. "For centuries most Pureblood families practiced arranged marriages. Even Draco's parents were arranged."

The blond Slytherin hummed as his thumb flicked over the witch's nipple. "That doesn't mean they weren't in love," he pointed out, his hot breath tickling her skin. "Just means they were smart enough to make sure they were the ones who ended up together." He glanced up at the Gryffindor. "Originally Father was set to marry the middle daughter of the family, but he really wanted my mother, who also happened to be the most beautiful of the bunch."

"What ever happened to that middle daughter, by the way?" Theo asked curiously. "I know the eldest married a Lestrange and was subsequently killed during the final battle, but…"

"She married a Muggle born," Draco said absently, kissing Hermione's lips and then her jaw. "My grandmother then disowned her for it. Burned her off the family tree."

Hermione squirmed under the boy's ministrations. "Her daughter was recently married," she told him. Then she looked at Theo. "She married Remus Lupin, our old DA professor."

Theodore's eyes widened at that. "Isn't he a werewolf?" he asked, glancing at Blaise.

The black boy nodded. "Kinky," he replied, his hooded eyes not leaving the couple.

"Kinky how?" Hermione asked as her boyfriend continued to play with her breast. She had tried to pull him off of her, but really it was no use.

Blaise smirked. "Does the word bestiality mean anything to you, Granger?" he questioned huskily. "I've heard werewolves have knots at the base of their penises, much like dogs do. No doubt he ties with her every night."

The other boys snickered as Draco moaned softly. "Imagine if I were part of the canine family," he breathed against her skin. "To tie with me every night…"

"Ugh!" Hermione huffed as she pushed him away, or tried to. "You're sick, Draco! And you are, too, Blaise, for even bringing it up!"

The black Slytherin shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with it," he said defensively. "I mean, it would be completely consensual as technically he's human. Or at least, mostly human."

"It's still sick, Blaise," she stated as she continued to push at Draco.

"So if I could be a dog Animagus or get turned into a werewolf, you wouldn't have sex with me?" Draco asked, sitting back.

"Werewolves lose their minds during the full moon," she stated. "Which means that you're more liable to see me as food than an actual mate during that time. As for an Animagus, you don't choose your Animagus form. You perform the spell and it chooses for you, much like a Patronus. And even if you were to be a dog, which I doubt because you're far too proper, I highly doubt such a thing can be used sexually. Sirius Black was a dog Animagus, and he never…"

"Don't say it," Draco said. "You can't tell me that Sirius Black was a dog Animagus and never tried bestiality. I've heard stories about his time here at Hogwarts, plus the few years after before the incident with Potter. Though I never heard of him being an Animagus, I wouldn't doubt it if he did experimented."

Hermione stared at him, her mouth agape. "Sirius had far more self-respect than that!" she argued.

"So much that he would keep his secret, not tell anyone about Pettigrew, all so he could spend the next 12 years in Azkaban?" he countered. "The crime of being an unregistered Animagus is rather petty and I doubt they would have kept him for long once Pettigrew was captured, especially if he would have agreed to register himself and help them find the rat. Come off it, princess. I've heard better lines than that."

She huffed again and folded her arms. "I still don't think Sirius would have tried having sex with someone in his dog form," she argued.

He shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not," he conceded. "But we'll never really know, will we?"

"Speaking of experimenting," Blaise said, changing the subject. "How would you feel, Granger, if we were to do some 'experimenting' of our own? You know, Draco and me, that is."

For a moment, Hermione had no idea what he was talking about. As realization dawned on her, Draco smirked and leaned in towards her. "How about it, princess?" he asked. "I do have a promise to keep if I recall correctly."

Eyes wide, she shifted her glance to Draco before looking back at Blaise. "Are you gay?" she asked and the boy snorted.

"I like to think myself as an equal opportunist," he replied. "You've seen me get head from girls in the Common Room, Granger. Your friend was one of those girls, if you remember."

She looked back at Draco. "You'd actually do it?"

He shrugged and flipped his shirt off in one quick movement. "Why not?" he asked. "You said you wanted to see me buggered. Wasn't that the stipulation for having anal sex with you?"

"Granger let you stick your dick up her arse?" Theo asked as Blaise stood up and unbuckled his belt.

Draco licked his lips as his eyes continued to look at her, knowing Nott knew the answer to the question. "Well?" Draco asked as Blaise knelt beside the bed.

She blinked. "I don't know," she said uncertainly. "I mean, wouldn't this be considered cheating?"

"Not if you approve it," Draco pointed out. "You're sitting here, watching. Hell, I'll even let you participate, if you like. You can keep my cock stimulated as he plunders my tight hole."

Blaise smirked as he began working on Draco's belt. He placed a kiss on the blond boy's abdomen. "Hm, quite a six pack you're working on here, Draco," he purred.

Another belt and a zipper could be heard, and Hermione glanced up to see Theo pulling out his own cock, stroking it. Her eyes turned to saucers and she looked back at her boyfriend. "Just this once?" she asked.

Draco shrugged. "Unless you decide you like it and want to see more," he suggested. He chuckled when she blushed furiously. "Just this once, princess," he assured her. "To fulfil my debt, as it were."

She gave a soft nod as Blaise finished unbuckling Draco's belt and undoing the fastenings of his trousers. Turning his attention back to the black boy, the blond lifted his hips a bit so Blaise could pull the trousers off of him. Hermione blinked as she saw Draco's obvious erection, the tip of his penis peeked through his y-fronts. She bit her bottom lip. "I need a drink," she breathed.

Draco tossed his head back and laughed, looking at her. "Goyle, get the lady a drink, will you?" he requested as Blaise pulled the y-fronts down and engulfed him with his mouth. Draco hissed as he turned his head to watch as his friend sucked his cock.

Goyle pressed a bottle into Hermione's hands. "No glasses," he grunted at her apologetically before returning to his spot on his bed.

The Muggle born didn't care about glasses, however, as she popped the cork off of the bottle and took a swig of the fiery drink. She coughed as the liquid heat ran down her throat, her eyes flitting upward as Theo moved to join her on the bed. He took the bottle from her and took a swig of his own.

Draco threaded a hand through Blaise's tight curls, holding his head in place as he swallowed the blond's cock. Then, without warning, the black boy released Draco and stood up. "Go ahead, Malfoy," he whispered huskily.

Grey eyes ran up the length of the black torso as he scooted closer to the edge of the bed. He carefully unzipped the boy's trousers and pulled out his thick, black cock. Licking his lips, Draco gently ran his hands over the length of the cock before licking the head. Blaise hissed. "You're really going to tease me, git?" he growled.

The blond smirked and cast a sidelong glance at his girlfriend. "Watch this, princess," he told her before he starting sucking the head of Blaise's cock.

Hermione couldn't look away even if she wanted to. She took the bottle from Theo and threw back another swig, her eyes never leaving the sight before her as Draco's head bobbed up and down the length of Blaise's cock. "It's hot, isn't it?" Theo asked huskily as he began working on his own erection.

But the Muggle born paid no mind to the dark haired Slytherin beside her. Her eyes were glued to Draco and Blaise until Blaise pulled away from the blond and, grabbing his hands, pulled him into his embrace and kiss. Hermione gasped as the boys fondled one another and their tongues battled with one another. Slowly, Blaise turned Draco around and, with a final kiss, pushed him back onto the bed. Draco rested his head on his arms and looked up at Hermione as Blaise picked up his legs.

"Draco, tuck your knees under you and scoot up," the darker Slytherin ordered.

The pale skinned boy did as he was ordered, his cock digging into the duvet. "Hey, Nott," he warned suddenly, his eyes hooded in a lustful haze, "don't even think about fucking my wife."

Theo showed him his hands, holding them up innocently. "It never crossed my mind, Malfoy," he assured.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he felt Blaise's fingers prod at him. As he felt a single finger enter him, Draco's eyes fluttered and he moaned in pleasure. Hermione watched, fascinated, as Blaise poured some sort of fluid from his wand onto the blond boy's arse and begin rubbing it around his arse, all while pivoting his finger in and out. He added a second finger after a while.

"Why aren't you using that spell?" she asked suddenly. She had not heard Draco's slip up.

"What spell?" Blaise asked as he continued his motions. He smirked as Draco moaned again, the blond's eyes flickering shut.

"Yes…" the boy hissed as Blaise added more lubrication.

"You know, the spell," she said. "The one that's used to ease the pain of one's first time."

She heard snickers throughout the room. She glanced around and looked back at the dark-skinned boy, watching as he added a third finger. "This isn't his first time," he told her. "Draco used to be a favourite among the seventh years last year."

Draco moaned again and his hand strayed to his cock. "That feels so good, Blaise," he whispered softly. His eyes cracked open and he smirked lazily at Hermione. "Come here, Granger," he purred. "Come lay under me like a good girl."

"How?" she asked.

In answer, he lifted his torso up onto his arms so that he created a sort of bridge under him while Blaise continued his ministrations. Lifting an arm and supporting his weight on his knees and other arm, he held his hand out to Hermione. "Like this, princess," he told her. "Shimmy out of those knickers and slide right under here."

She took another gulp of the whiskey, knowing she would need it if she was to do what he was requesting of her. Theodore's eyes glittered as he glanced at Blaise. The dark skinned boy winked and made a kissing face before running the tip of his tongue over his teeth. Theo grinned and turned his attention back to the couple. Hermione took a final swig from the bottle before handing it to the dark haired Slytherin. She blushed furiously as she pulled her shorts and knickers down and off, tossing them to the side, and carefully situating herself beneath Draco.

The blond ran a finger along her folds. "Wet, are we?" he asked, a little surprised. "Something appealing about watching two blokes getting it on?"

Hermione watched as he stuck that same finger in his mouth, tasting her. His eyes clouded in lust as he reached down and positioned his cock at her entrance. "Let me know when you've entered…" Blaise started to say, but was interrupted by the loud moans elicited by Draco and Hermione as the blond filled her with his cock.

Blaise smirked as he pulled his fingers out of Draco and kneeled on the bed. He stroked his cock a couple of times, coating it with lubrication before pressing it against Draco's opening.

Draco kissed Hermione, his tongue running against hers as Blaise entered him. Both of the boys grunted and Draco hissed, "Yes…"

He looked down at his beautiful girl. "Are you alright, love?" he asked her. When she nodded, he licked his lips. "This is going to feel different for you, but no less good."

And then Blaise began to move. Thrusting in and out of Draco slowly, forcefully. As Blaise moved, so did the blond Pureblood, his thrusts in perfect timing to meet Blaise and fill Hermione. The Muggle born's eyes widened and her mouth hung open as she felt as though two boys were having sex with her instead of one. It was a surreal feelings and she couldn't stop the rhythmic moans that escaped her mouth even if she were to try.

"Fuck!" Draco spat through clenched teeth. "Oh, fuck I'm going to come!"

Blaise's eyes narrowed as he reached forward and grabbed Draco's balls. "Oh, no you don't," he growled pulling the balls down as he continued to pound into the blond.

"Shit, Blaise!" the Pureblood snarled as he fisted the duvet.

"You're the one who decided to fuck your girl while getting fucked, you prat," the darker wizard said. "Now you'll wait until I'm ready."

Draco glanced down at the girl underneath him as she lay almost lifeless, trying and failing to hold onto him. The feel of her nails scraping against his back caused him to moan, jerking his hips into her as Blaise sped up his movements. "Fuck, fuck, oh, fuck!" the blond panted with each thrust.

Blaise grabbed the pale hips, releasing his hold on Draco's balls and jamming his cock as far as it could go.

Hermione's head rolled to the side as her back arched towards the Pureblood as he thrust into her. "Oh, God, Draco!" she cried as she saw white.

Everything hung suspended in mid-air as the Muggle born tried to hang on to the sweaty blond. He continued to move, though his thrusts were weak and barely registerable as he emptied his seed into her. It was a movement, she knew, that was echoed by the dark skinned boy above her boyfriend. Then, Blaise crumpled, rolling just in time to keep from crushing the Muggle born under the weight of two boys. No, a part of Hermione's mind mused. These weren't boys. They were men.

"Move out of the way, Nott," Blaise growled as he tried, and failed, to backhand the dark haired boy who was still working on his own cock.

"Fuck, Zabini!" the boy hissed as he moved away, standing up from his perched onto the floor.

Draco lay beside Hermione, drawing her close to his body as he buried his face in her hair. His eyes were closed as he breathed her in, his mouth slightly open in a pant.

For her part, Hermione stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath. She had never experienced something quite so intense. "Draco," she whispered. He moaned in response and she asked, "Have you ever done anything like that before?"

He lifted his head and looked at her sleepily. "You mean have a girl under me while getting fucked?" he replied. At her nod, he shook his head. "I can't say that I have. Why?"

"No reason," she told him and he let himself fall back against her, burying his face. It didn't take long before she heard the soft, stilled breathing of a man who had fallen asleep.

Her eyes followed Blaise as he sat up and walked, a bit bowlegged, to his own bed before collapsing on it. She could see Nott walking away, his stiff cock still in his hand. He was looking at someone, but she couldn't tell whom. Soon, she could hear Nott and another boy grunting, though she couldn't make out what was what and she really didn't care. Her eyes wandered back up to the ceiling and she smiled. Draco had been her first in many things, but for once, she was his first in something. And for some reason, that pleased her. As her eyes fluttered shut, the smile remained upon her face.

(III)(III)

Draco slung the satchel over his shoulder. "I think we're about ready. What do you think, princess?"

She sighed as she looked longingly at her bookbag. "I still think I should bring my bag," she told him. "I could be doing homework while…"

"No," he interrupted. "We'll have plenty of time to do homework when we return. I want us to have fun this week." He glanced at the parchment in his hand. "Now, we'll be at my parents' house for three days and then at yours for the remainder of the time. Do your parents know I'm coming?" he asked, looking at her.

She nodded. "My mum wrote me this morning," she explained. "She said she just put fresh sheets on your bed."

"Fresh sheets on my bed?" he repeated curiously. "You mean on our bed, right?"

She shook her head and pinched her lips together. "My parents are a bit traditional," she told him. "My dad would have a cow if he found out I was sleeping with you every night. My mum is still under the impression that I am very much a virgin, and honestly, I'd like to allow them to keep thinking that way."

"So you want me to go three nights without sex?" he asked in alarm. "Without my girl?"

"Welcome to the world of blue balls, Malfoy," Nott chuckled as the other Slytherins joined in his laughter.

"You're mad!" Draco said, ignoring the boys and staring at Hermione as though she had two heads.

"I'm not mad," she argued as she grabbed a small suitcase that was filled with her clothes and personal affects. "Mum and Dad are expecting to meet a boy who is as well-mannered and traditional as their daughter because they both know that I would date no less."

"I am well-mannered and traditional," he argued, "but that doesn't mean I have to…"

"Yes it does," she interjected. "Come on, Draco, it's just for three nights and we'll be back here and back to sleeping together."

It was a rare moment indeed that Hermione actually witnessed the Pureblood Slytherin actually pout. She smiled at the sight. "Tell you what," she said finally. "Deal with it this week, just those three days, and I'll let you put it in my arse."

He perked up at that. "Before or after this week?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "The train will be here soon," she told him. "So, after."

He cocked a brow. "You know, Granger, if we can find a compartment by ourselves… Tell me, what would you say to a bit of train sex?" he asked. At her wide eyed stare, he laughed.

* * *

Author's Note: **THERE WILL BE NO BESTIALITY IN THIS STORY**! I repeat: There will be **NO** bestiality in this story. Get it? Got it? Good.

Now that that is out of the way. *Sigh* Man, what a chapter, huh? Anyone else get heated towards the end? Hell, I'm _writing_ the story and I had to turn on the A/C! Lol!

Ann10155: Lol! I'm glad you're eager to see what happens next! And, no, I reckon Hermione ~ _won't_ ~ like what they have planned.

anja quickert 9: ;)

AutumnRose12452: I'm glad you like it. And yes, I can see Hermione fulfilling the role of Belle in this. (And Draco being the Beast... wonder if that makes Lucius a bit like Gaston...)

Guest: I really hope I haven't dissuaded you from continuing to read this?

Again, thank you to all my viewers and reviewers. Please don't forget to review! I'll see you all next time! :)


	10. Chapter 10

As they got onto the train, somehow the idea of train sex must have slipped their minds. Hermione gave Ginny and Harry a hug before finding a compartment with Draco and his small gang of Slytherins. Once situated inside, Draco began telling Hermione all she needed to know about Malfoy Manor.

"It's not really a place you want to go wandering around in," he said. "Especially alone. In time, I'm sure it would be fine, but at first, you want someone with you."

While Hermione wasn't afraid of anything, she knew the Manor was home to several Dark items, pretty much all of which was uncategorized and unknown by the Ministry. She took Draco's warning to heart and nodded gravely.

"When we get there, though," he continued, leaning back and resting an arm around the Muggle born's shoulders, "you'll have to remind me to show you the library. We have a massive collection of books, many first and even second editions and practically all purchased when they were first printed."

"You're joking," she gasped.

He shook his head. "Not at all," he said. "As I've said before, my family dates back a few hundred years or so. As such, we've managed to gather quite the collection. And we don't discriminate between Light and Dark either, so some of the books are quite Dark in nature."

"Bet you don't own any Muggle books," she pointed out.

He frowned. "If we do, I haven't seen any," he answered honestly. "But there may be a few here and there."

"We don't really have a library at my house," she told him, changing the subject. "And I'm sure my home is considerably smaller than yours, but its cosy. Father has spoken of an ancient history, but he never really goes into detail much, even when I ask."

He smirked slightly at that and waved a hand up in the air. "We have an entire hall lined with portraits of past Malfoys," he said. "And all the way at the end, there's a room filled with hundreds of scrolls and documents. Recordings of our family history." He gave her a troubled look. "It can be quite daunting at times. I remember when I was younger, my father would bring me down that hallway and go on for ages of our great history." He wrinkled his nose. "To be honest, I don't remember a damn thing he said, though it is nice to go there and see my grandfather at times."

She giggled. "I think the proudest achievement my family ever made was my great grandfather and grandfather's parts in the World Wars. I'm sure there are other things as well. My mother used to hint that her family was originally from France, but we rarely talk about it."

"We never travelled much when I was a boy, though I wanted to," he told her. "I wasn't the healthiest of infants and my mother worried that I would catch something and become fatally ill."

"Oh, we've been all over," she said, resting her head against his shoulder. "Paris, the Outback. There was the one time we went to Egypt, but that was before I learned I was a witch. Going skiing in the Alps was fantastic."

They rambled back and forth for hours before Hermione ended up falling asleep in his arms. He didn't say anything when he heard her sigh, the signal that she was asleep. He glanced at Zabini who was sitting across from him. "What is it?" he asked when he realized the dark Slytherin was staring at him.

Zabini's eyebrows lifted. "Nothing," he said. "Just listening to you two. I didn't think she'd ever stop talking."

"It's interesting, you know?" Nott said. "Learning all these things about Muggles. I never knew there had been two 'World Wars' nor did I know that they were only a couple years apart."

"There are books on the subject, mate," Draco drawled. "Eye witness accounts, voice recordings… There's a museum in London called the 'Imperial War Museum' that has vast amounts of information on different wars the Muggles have fought."

"Maybe we should check them out over the summer," Nott suggested. "I suppose your parents never brought you to any of them?"

Draco shrugged. "To be honest, I really wasn't all that interested," he replied. He glanced down at the sleeping girl. "But I don't see how it would hurt."

"When do you plan to propose?" Zabini asked.

The blond frowned at the question. "I haven't decided yet, really," he said. "Mostly, I'm waiting for the right moment. Maybe after I meet her parents as I doubt she would agree otherwise."

"Don't wait too long, Malfoy," the dark skinned boy warned.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Why? Fancy you've got a shot with her?"

"No, I don't," Zabini answered. "I just…"

Hermione stirred and the conversation dropped as Draco turned his attention to his witch. She yawned and blinked her eyes open. "Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Almost, princess," Draco purred. "Are you comfortable?"

In response, she buried her face in his chest and snuggled up closer to him. "You smell nice," she said with a sigh.

The blond smiled as he listened to her breathing evenly again. He ran his fingers through her hair, careful not to get them tangled up before his eyes glanced back up at Zabini. "Remember my warning, mate," he growled softly at the boy. "Granger is my girl and I'll be damned if anyone tries to take her away from me."

(II)(II)

The platform was bustling with people as they exited off the train. Ginny and Harry each gave Hermione a hug, though Harry lingered for a bit, whispering in her ear, "If anything bad happens, let me know. You don't have to be afraid to tell me."

Hermione laughed and patted his chest. "Oh, Harry," she lightly teased. "You worry over nothing. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"Send me an owl when you get there?" Ginny requested. "Just so I know you both made it safely."

The Muggle born shook her head. "I'll try, but I'm sure we're going to be quite busy. Happy Christmas to you both."

Ginny giggled. "You too! Try not to come back to Hogwarts pregnant, ok?"

That time Hermione did laugh. She glanced up at Draco who was bidding farewell to his own friends. "We'll be there, mate," Nott told him as he jumped onto a carriage.

Hermione looked at her boyfriend curiously. "They'll be where?" she asked.

"The celebration," he answered. A quick glance around and he found his mother. Smiling, Draco took Hermione's hand and led her down the walkway towards the elder witch.

"Oh, Draco, darling!" Narcissa gushed as she embraced her son and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Mother," he replied, returning her hug and kiss.

Narcissa turned to the Muggle born witch. "And you must be Hermione Granger," she stated, glancing at her son for confirmation. At his slight nod, she turned her attention back to the girl.

The Muggle born inclined her head and smiled. "Yes, ma'am," she said. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

The Pureblood witch's eyes glided over the girl and seemed to access her. "Draco, will you be sharing a room or should I have the house elves prepare a separate room for Miss Granger?" she asked, her eyes not leaving the younger witch.

"I would prefer it if she stayed with me, Mother, if it's all the same," he told her. "Granger's not really used to manors and I would hate for her to get lost."

Narcissa hummed. "And are you protected, Miss Granger?" she asked.

Hermione's brows knitted together at the question. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you on something to prevent you from becoming pregnant, my dear?" the older witch rephrased, her lips pinching together.

The Muggle born's eyes widened and she blushed. "Oh! Yes, ma'am," she replied. "Though Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had insisted, I had started the preventions earlier the day we spoke."

Narcissa frowned. "Good," she said. "It would be unseemly for Draco to have a child before he has finished school. I haven't a doubt your parents would agree with me, too."

Hermione nodded. "Oh, yes, ma'am," she said. "My mother and I had that talk years ago and I made a promise that I wouldn't have children until I was properly married at least."

At this, the older woman gave a tight smile. "I would expect no less from nobility," she said.

Even more confused, Hermione glanced at the wizard as a car pulled up. Before she had time to respond to Narcissa's comment, the older witch stated, "We're to meet your father outside of Tidworth."

Draco tilted his head. "Why?" he asked.

The witch sighed. "I learned a long time ago that it's quite useless to question him about such things," she said tiredly as the driver got out of the car and loaded their bags. Draco helped the ladies into the car, first his mother and then Hermione. "Supposedly he has some sort of surprise in store for us all, though what it could be I can hardly imagine."

Draco climbed into the car and all three of them fastened their seat belts. "I hope he hasn't bought some new pet," he groused. "Those bloody peacocks are a menace."

"Peacocks?" Hermione questioned, a smile playing on her lips.

Draco rolled his eyes. "My father has an obsession with creatures he considers 'rare and beautiful'," he explained.

"Like Hagrid?"

Frowning, Draco scoffed. "No, I said 'rare and beautiful', not 'monstrous and dangerous'. Sweet Merlin's underpants, Granger! He's not suicidal," he proclaimed.

"Language, Draco," Narcissa chimed. "Though I doubt it's a new animal. I think he learned his lesson with the peacocks."

Hermione covered her giggle with her hand. "It's brilliant," she said, laughing. "And quite fitting, I might add. No offense, of course, but he does strike me as a bit of a peacock himself, doesn't he?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, but it was Narcissa who answered, "Sometimes. Mostly he just likes pretty things."

The rest of the car ride was quiet, though Hermione wouldn't really call it uncomfortable, per se. More like, she was a bit bored. She was actually scared to touch Draco while sitting next to his mother and she honestly had no idea what to say or how to strike up a conversation. "Draco's told me so much about the Manor," she started lamely.

The wizard flashed her a small smile as Narcissa inclined her head. "I'm sure," the witch replied. "And he's probably told you about the various rooms and parts he enjoyed as a child."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Oh, yes, ma'am, he did," she stated.

"Well, not all the parts," he conceded with a shrug.

The Muggle born looked at him. "What did you leave out?" she asked curiously.

"Quite a few things," he said, turning his gaze to her. "Some of which could be…"

"What did he do?" his mother interrupted abruptly.

The young couple both looked at her to see her staring out the window with wide eyes. They followed her line of sight to see Lucius Malfoy perched atop a white carriage pulled by two large dapple grey horses. A smile curled up Hermione's lips, though Draco frowned. "I really hope that's a rental," he growled as the car stopped.

The moment she managed to get her seat belt off, Narcissa opened the door closest to her and stepped out onto the wintry path. "Lucius!" she hissed.

The blond wizard pulled the horses to a stop and climbed down from the carriage. "Hello, darling," he greeted with a large smile.

"What is this?" his wife demanded as she stomped up to him. "A horse drawn carriage?"

He glanced at the carriage as he pulled his gloves off and tapped his walking stick on the ground. "I do believe so," he told her. "Though, the Muggle I purchased it from could easily have been trying to take the Mickey out of me."

Awed, Hermione approached the horses and managed to touch the one closest to her on the neck. "Did you really buy these from a Muggle, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, petting the animal.

Lucius smiled. "I did," he admitted, proudly. "With actual Muggle money, too." He turned to his wife and held out his arm. "Shall we, my dear? It is dreadfully cold and we still have a bit to go."

Narcissa huffed, but took her husband's arm. "I've asked you not to buy any more animals, Lucius, and yet you insist…"

"Now is not the time to berate me, darling," he warned her. "Just come and enjoy the ride." He helped his wife onto the seat at the front of the carriage and turned to the younger couple. "Miss Granger, I fear the first time we met had been tainted and for that, I do hope you can forgive me."

She glanced at him with her hand still on the horse. "Well, in your defence, you were busy arguing with Mr. Weasley about my Muggle parents. Or was it his inability to provide his children with something a bit nicer than second hand books?"

The older wizard inclined his head. "I can't say I recall that much, but it does sound like something I would do. Again, I apologize."

Hermione dropped her hand from the horse's neck. "Perhaps we should start over again?" she suggested a bit tiredly.

"Indeed," he agreed. "Miss Granger, your grace is astounding." He held his hand out to her. She eyed it for a moment before placing her hand atop it. He gently lifted her hand up and kissed the back of it. "I do hope you enjoy your stay at the Manor." He gave her a smile and a wink and released her.

A small blush crept along her cheeks as she turned back to Draco. He helped her into the carriage and covered her with a blanket. She smiled softly at him as he climbed in next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head and asked, "Are you warm enough?"

The carriage jerked to a start and she snuggled up to him. "A warming charm would be nice," she breathed into his chest.

He smirked. "Yes it would," he agreed. "You do know I'm sixteen, right?"

Her eyes widened as she sat up. "You can't do magic outside of school," she told him. He nodded and she pulled out her own wand. She did the incantations, warming up their blanket, and rested against him.

She really wanted to go back to sleep, but she had never been in this part of the country before. Her eyes lit up as she watched various homes and gardens pass them by. It was a relatively busy time of the day and cars and trucks of all shapes and sizes passed them by as well.

"We seem to be going much faster than one would expect a horse drawn carriage to go," she observed.

Draco glanced at the passing cars and shrugged. "Father's probably enchanted it," he told her. "Otherwise, it would take us ages to get home."

She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. The warmth of the blanket, the feel of his body next to hers, and the gentle rocking of the carriage lulled her into a light sleep. In her dreams, she could see herself dancing in her beautiful dress robes. Wizards and witches were everywhere, but the only one that really mattered to her was Draco.

" _He will hurt you," whispered a dark, evil voice, and quickly, the scene changed._

 _Hermione was now dressed in tattered clothing and was chained to a wall. Her wand lay broken at her feet and a man she barely recognized stood before her, laughing. "Filthy little Mudblood," he said viciously. He spat at her. "'The brightest witch of her age'," he mocked. "And yet you so easily fell for me. So easily fell into my trap and now look at you!"_

 _He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I'm going to fuck you, slag," he promised her. "And when I'm done, you'll be passed along to every bloke who wants to know what it's like to fuck a Mudblood."_

She gasped and her eyes snapped open. She lifted her head up quickly, accidentally banging against Draco's chin, causing him to yelp. "Merlin, Granger!" he yelled, grabbing his chin and rubbing it.

"I'm sorry!" she said, looking at him and reaching out a hand to touch his face.

He pulled his face out of her reach and stared at her grumpily. "Mind telling me what that was about?" he asked, still rubbing his chin.

"I had a horrid dream," she told him. "I…"

"We share a bed every night and now you have the bad dreams?" he said with a scoff.

She frowned. "It's not like I choose when to dream, Draco. Or even what to dream about," she told him. "Most days, I pray that I won't dream at all, but I don't really get that choice."

"Miss Granger," Lucius called from the front and the Muggle born perked up.

"Yes?" she said, raising her voice against the wind.

The Pureblood glanced back to see that she was looking at him and pointed at a mound of snow off to the right. "Beyond that hill, you'll get the first sightings of Malfoy Manor," he told her. "Muggles can't see it, obviously, but you should be able to."

She sat up eagerly at that and focused on the snow covered hill. She could see the bits of grass peeking out of it and smiled in satisfaction. But the sight that crept up before her stole her breath away.

The massive manor looked like it had been snatched right off of one of Thomas Kinkade's paintings. The front garden and roof top were blanketed in snow as snowflakes continued to fall in front of it. She actually saw what looked like some sort of deer grazing in the yard, but its body blocked the view of its head.

Hermione touched Draco's arm. "Is that a caribou?" she asked, pointing at the creature in question.

He glanced at it and then at her. "Have you ever seen a caribou with a tail like that?" he replied with a tilt of his head. "No. That's a unicorn."

Her eyes widened as the creature turned ever so slightly to reveal its more equine features. Then it picked its head up and looked towards them and she sighed. "What a beautiful creature!" she breathed as the animal reared on its hind legs and took off towards the side of the manor at a gallop.

He smirked as he leaned back in his seat. Then a thought struck her and she shook her head. "Wait. Caribou are brown, not white," she hissed at herself.

Draco chuckled. "Actually, we have a small herd of albino caribou," he told her, "so you weren't completely off the mark."

She stared at him in astonishment. "You do?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Father enjoys collecting rare and beautiful animals," he drawled. "Albino peacocks and caribou, unicorns… We even own a small stable of winged horses. My father is one of the leading breeders of the finest derby horses in all of Britain."

"Derby horses?" she repeated curiously.

He nodded. "I'll have to bring you to a match one day," he told her. "You didn't think Quidditch was the only sport in the Wizarding World, did you?"

She frowned. "I suppose not, but it certainly is the most popular."

"As football is in the Muggle World," he pointed out. "But surely there are other Muggle sports besides football?"

She smiled a bit and nodded. "There are," she confirmed. "And the fact that you've heard of football actually impresses me."

"There is a Muggle village close by the manor," he explained, "with a Wizard street, much like Diagon Alley. My mum used to bring me there for robe fittings and to buy toys and sweets. Sometimes I would catch a bit of Muggle conversation and ask her about it. Mind, I have very little, if any, knowledge of what football actually is, but I do know that it's a popular sport among Muggles. Football and… rugby, I believe it's called?"

She nodded, but her attention was drawn away from him as the gates to the Manor opened and the carriage drove through. Hermione remembered a trip to America when she was a little girl. Her parents had taken her to one of the plantations in the state of Louisiana and she had been impressed with how beautiful it had been.

Perhaps it was the snow, but the Muggle born couldn't help but to think that this Manor put the little plantation to shame. It was much more massive up close and she could see the details etched into the gargoyles that stood like stone guards on either side of the stone portico. As Draco helped her from the carriage she found herself admiring as the gargoyles seemed to watch her.

"Careful, princess," the young wizard warned. "They'll grow suspicious if you stare too long."

She looked away from them to gaze at him, her eyes beaming. "You've proven me wrong, love," she told him. "I swore to Harry that I wouldn't be impressed, but I am and I haven't even been inside yet."

He smirked and leaned into her to whisper, "Don't let my father hear you say that."

She giggled as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist and led her towards the manor. As beautiful as the outside was, the inside of the manor was even more so. It was dark and foreboding, sure. Hermione had no doubt that the low lights and dark banisters were meant to intimidate people.

"I feel as though I should ask you to forgive me, Miss Granger," Lucius drawled as he stopped once they were all inside. "I would indulge you in a tour, however years of service to the Dark Lord has rendered much of my home quite intolerable of Muggle borns. My wife and I have been working to correct that since Draco has informed us of your budding romance, but these things do take time."

Hermione nodded. "Draco did warn me about wandering around alone," she told him. "Your Manor is fascinating, but while the inner Gryffindor in me wants nothing more than to explore, I understand the need for caution. I've already agreed with Draco that I wouldn't try to go anywhere alone."

"Indeed," the man said with a lift of a single brow. "Well, if you would like, I do have a book about the Manor that I will let you read. It speaks not only of the history of the Manor, but also of our family. I believe you'll find it quite intriguing."

She perked up at that. "I do love learning," she told him with a bright smile.

His chuckle was echoed by Draco as the older wizard added, "Then it's settled. I'll have the book retrieved and sitting on Draco's desk by the time we've finished eating. For now, I do believe we should start getting ready for supper."

"Your bags should be in your rooms by now, Draco," Narcissa commented. "Supper will be at the usual time."

The young man inclined his head. "I trust Granger's rooms are next to mine?" he inquired with a tilt of his head.

Lucius frowned. "Next to yours?" he repeated. "We thought she would be staying in your rooms."

Draco shrugged, both of his eyebrows raised. "Well, yeah, but…"

"My dear boy, do be sensible," the older wizard replied. "What would be the point in setting up a whole new set of rooms for her when she would hardly be in it? It would be a waste. We simply expanded your rooms to accommodate Miss Granger's feminine needs."

"Oh, and, Miss Granger," Narcissa added, "I know you were measured and had tried on a few outfits from Joceline's boutique in Hogsmeade."

"Yes, ma'am, I did," Hermione replied. "But I didn't really care for the service there and told Draco that I had no intention of wearing anything that woman made. She was insulting, rude, and just a really unpleasant woman."

"So Draco informed me," Narcissa replied. "I have pulled my account with her and informed her personally that I will no longer do business with her since she felt it so prudent to insult my son's love."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You didn't have to do that," she said, but Narcissa waved a dismissive hand.

"Nonsense," the older woman commented. "Hasn't Draco mentioned how smitten he is with you, darling? An insult on you is an insult to him and, by association, to our family. Besides, that woman has been trying to peddle one of her daughters off on Draco for years now, and knowing she attempted to do so, in your presence no less, has left a rather bitter taste in my mouth."

The Muggle born blinked as she watched the witch's eyes narrow and her nose wrinkle in distaste. For as long as she'd known them, the Malfoys have been proud Purebloods and spoke quite clearly and without apology about their dislike for Muggles and Muggle borns. To hear Narcissa's words and to see even Lucius look outraged at what his wife said was beyond her.

"The woman is daft," the patriarch growled. "I've been wanting you to be rid of her for months now, Cissy, and I'm glad you finally are."

In complete confusion, Hermione glanced at her boyfriend. He gave her a wink. "You'll learn very quickly, princess, that my family protects our own and those we care about," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded slowly. "My family is much the same," she said honestly.

The look Lucius gave her was one of immense, seemingly genuine curiosity as he stated, "I don't know when the last time it was that I entertained Muggles."

The Muggle born's eyes widened. "Have you ever?" she asked without thinking. Her lips pinched together when she realized what she had said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean…" she stammered.

Lucius inclined his head. "No, my dear," he said, lifting a hand to quiet her apology. "You're right. I joined the ranks of the Death Eaters right out of Hogwarts and for many years, I truly believed the propaganda the Dark Lord and even my own father preached. So much so, that I tried to inspire my own son to follow in my footsteps." He leaned on his walking stick slightly. "However, as a boy, I would often wander into the Muggle village nearby to play with the children there. I was, like Draco, an only child, so playmates were hard to come by unless one of my father's friends stopped by with their children."

"But you still hate Muggles," she pressed with a frown.

"The majority, yes," he admitted. "But not individually. There are certain Muggles, as there are certain Purebloods that are easier to tolerate than others. Not to mention there are benefits in doing so as well. Those Muggles I befriended all those years ago I believe still consider me a friend of theirs."

Her eyebrows raised. "You mean they're still alive?"

He shrugged. "Naturally," he said. "As Draco has already stated, we protect those we care about."

She nodded her head and opened her mouth to speak when Narcissa cut her off. "Come now, darling," the woman said, touching her husband's shoulder. "I doubt Miss Granger is all that interested in your dealings with the local Muggles. We should let her and Draco go and unpack." She glanced at Draco. "Supper's at 7, my dear. Try not to be late?" She gave him a soft smile which he returned.

"We won't be, Mother," he replied as he took Hermione's hand and began leading her away.

She glanced at her boyfriend curiously. "But I wasn't done talking to your father," she said, a whine evident in her voice.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You'll have plenty of time to talk to him, princess. For now, let's get upstairs so we can shower and dress."

(III)(III)

Draco had wanted to shower with her, citing that they could get done much quicker, but the idea made Hermione nervous and she insisted on taking turns. After much arguing, he reluctantly agreed, knowing they had already wasted too much time. She was nearly finished with her shower when she heard the door open and close.

"Draco? Is that you?" she asked over the sound of the water.

"Who else would it be?" came his irritated answer. "I'm going to the main drawing room while we wait for dinner. My mother wanted to speak with me a moment. When you're ready to come down, call Basal and he'll either come get me or escort you to the drawing room."

She frowned, not really caring for the idea of calling on a house-elf. "Are you sure you don't want to wait? It'll only take me a few minutes to dress."

She heard him sigh. "Nothing would please me more than to watch you dress," he confessed. "A sort of reverse striptease, if you will, but my mother insisted on speaking to me alone."

She pressed her lips together for a moment. "Alright," she finally agreed. "I'll let Basal know when I'm done."

She heard the door open and close again and peeked from behind the shower curtain. Her frown deepened. Not even a goodbye or "I love you"? She sniffed and pulled back into the shower. Well, that was rude, but she was content in the idea of spending a few more minutes in the deliciously steaming hot water.

(IV)(IV)

"You wanted to speak with me, Mother?" Draco asked as he entered the drawing room. He stopped by a mirror to check that his hair was in place.

"I did," she answered. He glanced at her to see her holding a vial between her thumb and pointer. His father stood at the piano, looking disgruntled. "Mind telling me what this is, Son?" she clipped, raising a brow.

Draco crossed the room, eying the small bottle curiously. Holding out his hand, she gave it to him and he raised it up into the light to get a better look. Frowning, the young man handed the bottle back to his mother. "It looks like one of the potions Father uses for recreational purposes," he replied. "Though what…"

"This potion is a lust potion and will negate your Muggle born's attempts to protect herself from getting pregnant," the woman growled. "Your father intended to slip it into her pumpkin juice tomorrow night at the party in hopes that you would impregnate her."

Draco glanced at his father eagerly. "You found it then? We should probably…" He had reached for the potion again, but his mother snatched her hand away and interrupted him.

"You should do _nothing_!" she hissed. Holding the potion in one hand, she pointed at the door with her other. "Do you realize the disaster you and your father's foolish plan can cause if that girl became pregnant?! She thinks she's protected!"

"Which is the beauty of it," he said, though he wasn't smiling anymore. He tried taking the potion from his mother again, but she, again, blocked him. "If we gave that to her…"

"She would never forgive you, Draco," his mother snarled. When he opened his mouth to protest, she held up a hand to stop him. "Do you understand? She will _never_ forgive you. She is well on her way to being Head Girl, as you are to being Head Boy. Do you honestly believe you'll keep those titles if she ends up pregnant? Use your head, boy!"

"Cissy, she's Merlin's descendent," Lucius tried to reason.

"And the descendent of kings and queens," she snapped, glaring at her husband. "If you want her in this family, you need to think rationally. Impregnating the girl at this juncture is a foolish notion that will see Draco without a wife and without a proper heir." She turned back to her son. "Graduate Hogwarts and marry the strumpet. _Then_ you can impregnate her."

Draco clenched his fists at his sides and narrowed his eyes at the older witch. "I need to solidify our union," he told her measuredly. "We're planning on doing the binding tomorrow night. That includes an attempt at impregnation."

"If you want to bind her, you're better off doing so by minding your ps and qs and continuing to work your charm," she hissed. "Giving her this potion would be a one way ticket to Azkaban and would leave our family in ruins that we can never dig ourselves out of. It's bad enough the whole Wizarding World thinks we're still in league with the Dark Lord and his followers…"

"The Dark Lord is dead," Lucius pointed out.

Narcissa threw the bottle into the fire and rounded on her husband. "And you better bloody well remember it! You can't keep thinking like a Death Eater, Lucius! Draco is doing fine without this meddling crap you're doing."

"She won't even know. Won't even remember…"

"Lucius Malfoy, I swear if you finish that sentence, I will hex you," the woman warned with a sneer. "Do you think she wouldn't figure it out? She's not called the brightest witch of her age because her eyes sparkle. You give her that bloody potion and she will find out and she will leave."

"That's why we do the binding," Lucius said softly. "Do the binding, he gets her pregnant, and there is nothing she can do."

"And trust? Love? When exactly do those come into play?"

"Those are Gryffindor notions that will come with time when she realizes it was all done for the best," Lucius explained.

A miniature explosion happened in the fireplace as the bottle busted. Narcissa took a moment to straighten her robes and pat her hair to make sure it was in place. "Draco, I'm telling you now," she said with a measure of calmness and poise as she looked at her son. "If you want the girl completely, you will not listen to your father's hare-brained ideas. Doing what he suggests will only make her hate you. You graduate in a year and a half and next year, you'll be Head Boy. If she gets pregnant, you'll both be stripped of your titles and forced into the same predicament Miss Brown and that pauper are currently in."

"There's a difference, Mother," the boy argued as a bit of his hair fell into his eyes. He pushed it back angrily. "I'm not a pauper."

"You will be if you don't straighten up and start acting right!" she snapped, throwing both men off guard.

"Cissy?" Lucius tried. "What are you implying?"

She shook her head. "I'm not _implying_ anything," she said with a sniff, holding her head high. "It's a warning. To both of you. There are forces at work here that hold far more sway than what either of you could hope to imagine."

A loud _crack!_ interrupted them and they looked to see the little house elf with big brown eyes named Basal standing there. "The Mudblood's ready, Master," he said, bowing low.

Draco glared at the elf. "You better not have used that term in front of her," he growled. "And I better not hear it from you again. Understand, Basal? That is my wife and she will be respected."

The house elf glanced at the boy warily. Looking from him to the other two Malfoys, he bowed his head. "My apologies, Master Draco," he said contritely. "Basal will go iron his hands now."

"See that you do," Draco huffed. "And make sure you heal them after. I don't want Hermione going on about how we abuse our house elves."

(V)(V)

Draco opened the door to his bedroom, knocking on the frame. "Granger?" he called. He heard her moving about in the bathroom and let himself into the room, shutting the door behind him.

The room looked just the way he had left it, minus the overnight bag propped open on the bed. He stepped towards the bag and fingered a blue and black lace thong. His brows furrowed as he tried to remember if he had ever seen those on her. He didn't think he had and made a mental note to bring it up to her at a later date. She couldn't have sexy underwear and not model them for him! He glanced up when he heard the bathroom door open and dropped the thongs.

Hermione, for her part, was in heaven. Draco's room was much like any other boy's room, covered in House pride and his favourite Quidditch team, Puddlemore United. The dark furniture accented the greens and greys and the smell of his favourite cologne, which was a mixture of patchouli, sandlewood, and musk, and something that was entirely Draco permeated the air.

The bathroom had been enchanting, with its pool sized porcelain tub and ivory marble counters and white, shaggy rugs. The shower had been separate from the tub. It's stainless steel fastenings and faucet gleaming like silver in the low lights of the room. There was even a silver gilded vanity where he kept his colognes, hair products, and comb neatly placed. She had giggled at the sight, but then moaned when she picked up a bottle of his cologne and breathed in the scent.

She knew they were on a schedule, but Hermione just couldn't find the desire to rush through her shower. Everything needed to be explored and her fingers itched to look at the shelves she had spied in his room.

Once she was finished with her shower, Hermione had pulled on some undergarments and a form fitting emerald green dress that stopped right above her knees before disappearing back into the bathroom, armed with her toothbrush and toothpaste. She hadn't put her heels on yet, opting to put them on last as heels tended to hurt her feet.

Finished with the bathroom, she walked back out to put her effects back into her bag. She jumped when she saw Draco standing by the four poster bed, leaning casually against one of the posts. His eyes had a predatory glint in them as he stared at her that made Hermione's stomach flutter and knot at the same time while shivers ran down her spine.

His brow lifted and the corner of his lip turned up in a sexy smirk. "You look beautiful, princess," he told her and she could feel the blush on her cheeks. "However, I'm not sure that is the most appropriate attire."

She looked at him curiously as he pushed himself off the post and stalked towards her as though she were a tasty morsel. His fingers brushed along her waist, causing her to shiver again. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked breathlessly.

His smirk widened and he dipped his head closer to her so he breathed against her neck. "It's not long enough," he explained in a seductive whisper. A bit of wandless, wordless magic from him and her short dress lengthened so the bottom of it brushed the floor. He kissed her neck. "That's better."

She felt her eyes flutter closed as he continued to tease her neck, his hands resting lightly on her waist. He felt so good, kissing the sensitive spot on her neck that he had come to know so well. "I want you so bad," he breathed against her wet skin causing her to shiver. Her hands, which had been resting on his chest, moved upward, her fingers slipping into his soft, silky locks. He chuckled as he took a step back, pulling her along with him.

His arms wrapped around her waist, causing them both to be flush against one another and she could clearly feel his raging hard on poking at her stomach. She gave a soft moan and rasped, "Happy to see me?"

Surprised by her bluntness, he pulled away slightly so he could look into her eyes. She blinked and warm honey met a darkening storm. A slow smile curled his lips. "Such a naughty tongue, my sweet lioness," he teased.

She raised an eyebrow and, in perfect Malfoy fashion, replied, "When you're surrounded by snakes, you learn a few things."

"Mmmm, and what sort of things have you been learning, my intelligent princess?" he asked, his eyes hooded.

She gave a little giggle, but right as she was about to answer him, a loud _crack!_ interrupted them. She watched as Draco's face transformed into one of sheer irritation as he growled, "You better have a good reason for interrupting us, Basal."

"Yes, Master Draco," the elf squeaked as it bowed. "My Mistress has asked Basal to retrieve you, sir, because supper is ready and she doesn't wish to go into the dining room without you and your M-Miss Granger."

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned. Turning his head to look at the elf, he replied, "Inform my mother that we'll be down shortly."

"Yes, sir, Master Draco, sir," the elf piped before disappearing with another _crack!_

The blond Pureblood turned his attention back to the beautiful witch in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it was very tender. Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered, "We'll have to continue this later, my princess."

She smiled softly and pulled away from him. Stepping out of his embrace, she gave him a coy, saucy look. "I'll hold you to that, my prince," she taunted.

His eyes widened slightly in shock. "Keep talking like that and we won't make it to supper," he warned.

Hermione gave him a little pout. "Promise? I was so looking forward to listening to your father's continued attempts to kiss up to me, too," she said, her bottom lip poking out, though there was a definite sarcastic note in her voice. She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, though. What's his deal anyway?"

Draco shook his head as he led her out the door. "I'm not entirely sure, love, but I've no doubt we'll find out."

"I really hope he doesn't think I'm dumb enough to fall for it," she told him. "All that talk about Muggle friends?"

"Oh, no, princess," he assured her. "The Muggle friends are real. I've met a few of them. They just don't know what we are, nor do they come anywhere near the Manor. Though why he would bring them up to you…"

"Oh, Draco, don't act so dense," she scolded without any real ire. "The moment we were 'reintroduced' as it were, he's been trying to work some kind of charm over me. I'm curious to know what his game is."

The Slytherin shrugged. "I'm sure you'll discover it right when he wants you to," he said, glancing at her. "My father has been charming women for years, much longer than either of us have been alive. Mother's told me the stories."

"And she's ok with it?" she questioned in mild disbelief.

He frowned. "She's a Pureblood wife from an ancient Pureblood family," he reasoned. "As long as he doesn't bring anyone home…"

Her mouth dropped in offense and she stopped. With her arm linked in his, she had caused him to stop as well and he turned to face her curiously. "Draco," she said slowly, "tell me you don't follow those same ideals."

"What ideals?"

Leaning towards him, she hissed, "Your father entertains a mistress, does he or does he not?"

"If he does," he replied, "I've never met her. I don't make it a point to butt into my parents' business."

"Bullshit!" she snapped. "Draco, you are in everyone's business, so don't lie to me. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you know everything your parents do."

His eyes narrowed. "What's it to you?" he asked.

Her eyes widened in her anger. "What's it to me?!" she repeated with a slight shriek.

He pulled her into a room off to the side. "Keep your voice down," he hissed.

"Draco Malfoy, if I find out that you have been keeping any sort of slags on the side…"

"Are you mad?" he asked, looking insulted at the very notion. "Why in Salazar's name would I want a bloody slag when I have a princess? Use your sense, Granger! There isn't a damn woman, witch or Muggle, that I have wanted more than you. I worked my bloody arse off for months trying to figure out how to snag you from those two oafs you call friends and nearly lost you to that red headed pauper. I'm not about to do something stupid that would cause me to lose you again."

"You've done what?" she asked, taking a step back in surprise.

He ran a hand through his perfectly combed hair. "Who do you think asked Ginger to invite you to the party that night?" he shot back. "I didn't know what that Weasel had been doing, nor did I plan on the vast amount of alcohol consumption or the game. However, I had intended to talk to you that night and try to convince you to ditch the dunce and go out with me. Maybe, if I were lucky, I'd even get to snog you." Most of what he was saying was, in fact, true, too. He had planned the party and had asked Ginny to invite Granger. However, he had figured out a way to charm Granger's glass so it would automatically refill and he had given Crabbe a handful of Galleons to give her that dare. Of course, he had just asked Crabbe to dare her to kiss him, but it ended up working out even better for the blond.

"Did you ask Crabbe to dare me to give you a blowjob?" she flat out asked him.

Draco felt confident in his honest answer. "No," he told her. "That had never been planned. I didn't even start that bloody game. Nor would I have."

"Why not?"

He looked at her in disbelief. "Because with my luck, you could have ended up snogging Nott! Or worse. Do you honestly think I would take such a risk that would put you in the arms of another man?" he asserted. "I wanted you. I still want you. Every moment we're together, I want you more and more. You're like a drug, Granger, and I'm addicted to you. I can't get enough."

"That night with Blaise and those other boys," she asked. "When you let him…"

"That night will never happen again," he growled with conviction. "I had made a promise to you. That's the _only_ reason that happened."

"But you liked it," she pointed out. "And Blaise said that you used to do it with the older boys…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Blaise likes to think he's some kind of badass because he's never gotten it in the arse," he explained. "But he's never been in the lifestyle. He doesn't know, nor understand how things work."

She tilted her head. "How what works? What are you talking about?"

"Dominance," he answered. "In order to be dominate, you have to start out as a submissive. You have to know what it feels like to have a better understanding of what those under you are going through. Our third year, I learned a lot about the lifestyle. It's not easy, but you get a good understanding of what those less fortunate than you go through."

She tilted her head. She had never heard anything like this before. "You called Ron a pauper, but you've never been without money," she said. "You're entire life has been handed to you on a silver platter. Literally! You mistreat your elves…"

"Who said I mistreat my elves?" he asked, frowning. "My father mistreated his elf, yes, but I've never done that, so don't start equating his actions with mine. The Malfoy elves are treated with respect and dignity. Right after the Dark Lord was vanquished, I began working with my elves to make sure they started taking better care of themselves. They don't suffer the abuse like they used to."

"So, this dominance thing?" she questioned. "What is that all about?"

Another _crack!_ And Basal reappeared, bowing. "My apologies, sir, but my Mistress insists…"

Draco glared at the elf, but answered calmly, "Tell her we are on our way, please. Let her know that Miss Granger had a slight wardrobe malfunction and I was merely helping her correct it."

"Yes, sir," the elf said and disappeared.

Hermione frowned. "I didn't have a wardrobe malfunction."

He sighed as he reached out to grab her arm. He turned her around and buttoned the top button of her dress at the base of her neck. "Yes, you did," he said. "I had unbuttoned you back in my room and forgot to fix it when Basal came and got us."

She gasped and looked at him, scandalized. "Draco Malfoy! You knew we were going to supper! If either of your parents had seen…"

"Thus the reason I corrected it," he said. He placed a small kiss to her forehead. "We can finish this discussion later if you like, but we do need to get to the drawing room before Mother decides to hunt us down herself."

"Which discussion?"

"Whichever one you wish, my princess."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long, guys! Life has been happening and well... life. Lol! Sorry about the lack of sex in this, but there was some pretty heated moments there, huh?

Ann10155: *Giggles* I don't think that will be the norm for them. Draco's too possessive. Just wait until the party! You might want to crank up the A/C

Granger-Malfoy4ver: Love your name! So glad someone appreciates my humour. Most people just roll their eyes or stare at me blankly.

artlover8992: He has a really good reason for this which you will discover in upcoming chapters. ;)

meldz: So I get two reviews from you?! Yay me! *Giggles*

bellatrixlestrangest: You don't see the Beauty and the Beast? Draco is pretty beastie, I think. I mean the Beast wasn't exactly a nice guy for the longest... But *Shrugs* Honestly, I wasn't going for that theme or feel, it just sort of happened that way. Bringing up the story in the story kinda helps with the imagery too, I think.

AllisonHope: But Draco is good! :) Honestly, this is a dark fic, with promises of getting a bit darker. (Dunno how dark, though. Even I have my limits.)

Da1109: Yay! So glad your husband is questioning your sanity. *Giggles* And someone else gets my humour! This is awesome!

Nacf: Thank you for your appreciation of Forgiven. Honestly this is the first time I've ever written a story this dark before. Definitely an exercise in my abilities as a writer.

Aspencadence: I'm sorry you've decided to quit reading. I can understand how a story may not work for a person. (Like me with Twilight *shudder*) So, I get it. I do appreciate the vote of confidence, however, and I do hope you look into my other stories. They aren't nearly as dark as this one.

.account: I'm glad you're enjoying it and that you finally reviewed! Best part about this story is that, as of this moment, Hermione has no idea of her connection to Merlin. ;)


	11. Chapter 11 (Pt 1)

The first time Hermione had ever laid eyes on Lucius Malfoy, she knew he was rich, powerful, and a downright snob. He actually matched perfectly in her mind to who she believed would father a child as spoiled and rotten as Draco had been in the first few years of her life as a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She remembered him as rude, self-righteous, and bigoted, if a smidge intimidated. (He was much larger than the twelve year old Hermione, after all. [He was still larger four years later.]) But even at twelve, Hermione refused to be intimidated by the man and had stood up to him alongside her best friend, Harry.

Walking with her hand tucked in the crook of Draco's arm, she held her head high and proud, though Lucius had given her no impression that he was much interested in his actions four years prior. In fact, it seemed very much like he was a changed and contrite man. Hermione was not fooled, nor was she impressed.

She was, however, impressed with the dining room when they entered. There were six entrances into the dining room. Two on each end and two slightly larger ones to the right, which Hermione, rightfully, assumed led to the ballroom. The walls were painted a fern, or was it hunter, green with silver piping along every edge. By each door and between them, silver sconces were bold and proud mounted on the walls. Opposite the large ballroom doors, there were three large, floor length windows with the same sconces between them while dark green curtains covered the glass, effectively hiding them from the outside world. Hermione had no doubt that when those curtains were drawn, the world outside did more than enough to illuminate the room.

The ceiling was rather dull, painted in the same shade of green as the walls and doors, however in the centre hung a large chandelier that looked as though it had come straight out of the 18th century. (It probably had. Honestly.)

It should be noted, as they stepped further into the room, that the doors they had entered from did not have a sconce between them and the door next to it, but rather a large fireplace that was currently crackling merrily, giving the room most of its lighting. Hermione thought that was all well and good considering she doubted the sconces provided much in the way of light and were probably more for decoration than anything. The chandelier, on the other hand, probably produced more than enough light, though it was currently dimmed.

There were paintings on the walls between the doors and under the sconces as well as above the doors, but Hermione didn't really get much of a chance to study them properly as Draco led her to her seat and held her chair out for her. The table was long, rectangular, and made out of what looked like either onyx or black obsidian. It was shiny, which led Hermione to believe obsidian was the proper stone, rather than onyx. There were eight cushioned chairs one either side of the table and one large, master chair on one end and another regular chair on the other. Silver piping, much like what decorated the walls, lined the edges of the table and chairs alike. Three 9 tier silver candle holders sat in the middle of the table, all polished with a skull base and snakes holding the candles in their mouths.

A part of Hermione was impressed, but mostly all she could think was how the Malfoys seriously needed a new decorator. They were way too obsessed with snakes for her taste. She went to sit in the chair Draco had pulled out for her when his mother stopped them.

"Draco," the woman stated, "it is improper for you to sit next to her. Give her your chair and come sit next to me."

The teens looked at the older witch in confusion, but Draco had learned a long time ago how idiotic it was to argue with his mother, especially in front of guests, so he silently obeyed her wishes, pulling out his chair for Hermione to sit in before retreating around the table to sit next to his mother. As they sat down, Hermione took a moment to glance around the room, trying to decipher the paintings. She frowned and lifted a hand towards a painting above one of the doors. "Is that an original Thomas Gainsborough?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

Lucius glanced up at the painting she indicated. "Indeed, it is, my dear," he answered.

She turned her attention to him. "But he was a Muggle. Why on earth would you have Muggle paintings decorating your home?" she asked, scrunching her face.

"Do you disapprove?" he questioned her in turn with a lift of his brow.

Her mouth popped open in a small o before responding, "Well, no. It just doesn't make much sense. You're Purebloods from a long line of Purebloods. Draco even told me as much. It never occurred to me that you'd have any interest in Muggle art as it doesn't move like Wizard art does."

"That is a very stereotypical statement, Miss Granger, and I do hope you'll rectify your views in the months or maybe even years to come," he replied. "As it so happens, however, Gainsborough was not a Muggle, but a very refined Half-Blood who had little tolerance for rules or expectations. His love for landscaping produced some of the finest works in art, both Muggle and Wizard, though his profession of painting portraits was only done out of necessity. A true Slytherin, if I say so myself."

"Most Slytherins have little regard for Muggles," she commented.

He gave a small nod, as if to agree with her statement. "He certainly did not enjoy what he did during his years as a portrait painter, but he did revel in the celebrity," he said in a soft, seductive voice as he picked up the glass of wine that had appeared in front of him.

Hermione frowned and glanced back up at the painting in time to see the trees in the landscape move with imaginary wind. She let out a little gasp that made both Lucius and Draco chuckle.

(II)(II)

"I do believe your father was mocking me all night," Hermione stated as Draco closed the door to the bedroom.

She kicked off her heels and sat down in one of his chairs by the fireplace. She watched as he joined her, loosening his tie with one finger. "Well, you did make it rather easy for him, princess," he pointed out. "Your lack of knowledge of our world has given me rise to begin educating you in the traditions of our people. I think in the morning, I shall introduce you to our libra… No, wait." He scoffed and hit his head against the back of his chair. "You and my mother have an appointment at the spa tomorrow morning."

"I don't have the money to go to a spa," she huffed.

"Your snobbery is not impressive or flattering, princess," he drawled with a tsk.

She stared at him in astonishment, more than a little insulted. "How am I being a snob?"

He lifted a brow. "Do you really think I would allow you to pay for a trip to the spa?" he shot back. "My mother wishes to get to know you and I'd advise you to take her up on the offer. My mother isn't really known for her generosity or caring nature and thus far, she has done far more for you than I ever expected her to."

"How," she ground out through gritted teeth, "can you call me a snob in one breath and then admit in the very next that your mother is just as bad if not worse?"

"She openly admits to it and makes no apology for it," he told her. "You, on the other hand, continue to deny your prejudice and when it's presented for you clearly, you make excuses and try to rationalize your behaviour."

She opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it as she thought over his words. The Malfoys had been cordial to her, especially Narcissa, despite the distain she had regarded them with. In fact, even during supper, when he was vaguely insulting her, Lucius remained polite and charming. Was she being wrong about them? Was she being prejudice?

She frowned as she stared into the flames. "I've no desire to go to the spa," she said finally.

Draco rolled his eyes as he untucked his shirt. "You're going," he said with a finality that brook no argument. "Mother would take it as a personal insult if you didn't go as she's very much looking forward to some 'girl time'. It may have escaped your notice, princess, but I have no siblings, least of all sisters, and my mother's sisters are either dead or cast away. Until the day I marry or my aunt and mother make up, the latter of which I don't see happening any time soon, you're the only female aside from non-family she has near enough to her to spend any decent time with."

"Why doesn't your mother make up with her sister?" she asked curiously, looking at him.

He shrugged. "Black pride runs deep in our family and grudges have been known to last a lifetime. My mother was still very much a child when my aunt left and took the abandonment personally. Whether my aunt had meant it in such a way makes little difference to the heartache it caused my mum," he explained. "I've tried convincing her to reconcile, but she won't even entertain the idea without an apology from her sister, which, as you know, is unlikely to happen."

She sighed. She knew all too well about stubbornness. Resting her head against the cushion of the chair, she allowed her mind to wander as she stared into the flames of the fireplace. Supper had been pleasant enough overall, minus the random jabs on her blood status from Lucius. Though Hermione had a sinking feeling his words were more residual than any serious personal ideals. If the Malfoys had truly changed as Draco suggested, then her relationship with the blond Slytherin actually stood a chance. He was the romantic notion of "tall, dark, and handsome" with an air of mystery and sophistication that demanded her to learn more about him. Her mind halted when she came across a thought. "You mentioned dominance earlier," she said suddenly.

When she looked at him, she could see his silver eyes studying her with a predatory gleam, a glass of firewhiskey warming in his hand. "You spoke of it reverently," she continued, tamping down her hesitance. "I do hope you don't mean to try and turn me into some type of submissive."

He lifted an eyebrow and set his glass on the table beside him. "I don't have to turn you into anything, princess," he told her, glancing at her and offering a small smirk. "In the world of dominance and submission, you either are or you aren't. And you, my love, are very much the submissive by nature." He saw her begin to protest and held up a hand to stop her. "That's not a slight on your character. What happens in the bedroom is vastly different from what happens outside it. Amongst our peers and those both above and below us, you are very much a dominant person. I won't deny that. Your station in life demands it. However, in the bedroom you are more than willing to allow me to take the lead and guide you through your climaxes and pleasures."

"That's only because I know very little of what I'm doing!" she said, going automatically on the defence.

"There you are with that snobbery again," he groused with a sneer. "There's nothing wrong with allowing yourself to submit to the pleasures of the flesh, love. In fact, doing so actually gives you more opportunity to enjoy it."

"I've heard of this BDSM and I will not participate in such barbaric practices!" she spat.

He frowned, his brows furrowing together. "Who said anything about BDSM?"

"Isn't that what you're suggesting with your talk of dominance and submission?"

He closed his eyes and gave a small shake of his head. "You have so much to learn, princess," he breathed. "Yes, I will admit there are some rather barbaric practices in the lifestyle, however, I don't go that route. Pain and torture does nothing for me, except make me angry and I refuse to subject you to it. However, there are some rather pleasurable aspects that I do enjoy indulging in every once in a while. Besides, those parts of the lifestyle encourage showcasing your goods and what you can do with them. I have no intention of allowing anyone to touch you or even see your body."

"But isn't that what you did with Blaise that night?"

He shook his head. "What _we_ did with Blaise was a bit of fun," he told her. "No one saw anything they weren't meant to see as I had you perfectly covered. As I said, it'll never happen again."

"Then why do it in the first place?" she asked, her eyes staring at him with a mixture of disgust and curiosity.

"Think about it, princess," he told her as he leaned forward. "There isn't a single boy in Slytherin who wouldn't take you if given the opportunity, and that includes your friends Blaise and Rookwood, despite Rookwood's attempts to suggest otherwise. You are beautiful, whether you're willing to see it or not. And we're of an age now when boys begin turning into men and start branching off to solidify their permanent partners and the future mother of their children." He took a breath. "I'm not sure how the Muggle world does such things, but here in our world, particularly among the Purebloods, if you don't stake a claim upon a certain female, she is up for anyone to grab."

"I'm not a prize to be won," she argued.

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly in the shadow of a smirk. "But you are, princess," he told her. "In more ways than you can imagine. Despite your unfortunate Muggle heritage, or actually, in spite of it, you are very much desired by many."

"In spite? Most Purebloods snub at the idea of marrying a Muggle born," she reasoned. "Very few are willing to settle with the title of 'blood traitor'."

"True," he admitted. "At least until the Dark Lord was defeated and the new Minister of Magic began making changes to the way we live our lives. 'Blood traitor' used to leave a bad taste in the mouths of many, but now it's something most aspire to. Blood status counts for nothing if our race becomes extinct and the Dark Lord depleted the gene pool greatly with his massacres."

"So Purebloods are marrying Muggle borns," she stated. "I'm sorry, Draco, but that seems highly suspect."

He shook his head. "They aren't necessarily marrying them," he argued. "But they are looking at them more. Paying more attention. Those that are deemed worthy do get proposals and married into the families."

"So, what does that make us?" she asked. "What is it that you're doing exactly?"

"I'm claiming what's mine," he told her simply. "I've wanted you since our third year and I care little for what's in your blood. For the time being, we are boyfriend and girlfriend, learning one another from the inside out. In my opinion, we're both still far too young to make declarations of commitment, a notion my father would have us do were it up to him. However, I wish to take my time. We have a year and a half left of school before we step out into the world together."

"And you want us to 'step out into the world together' as what? Dom and sub? Equal partners? Lovers? Friends? Husband and wife?" she pressed, her eyes widening with each pairing.

He shrugged and parted his hands, palms up. "Whatever you want," he told her. "Though I do believe each of those couples you listed are just different bits of the same relationship. While not all doms marry their subs, nor do all friends or lovers, you need a bit of each of those in the relationship to have a long and happy marriage, don't you think?"

"And you think the man should be the dominant one," she surmised, but he shook his head.

"Not at all," he disagreed. "Be it, that is often how it happens, but I have seen marriages thrive where the woman was the dominant person. A prime example is the Weasley family. Sure Mr. Weasley brings in the paychecks, but I've seen how Mrs. Weasley is with her family."

"When? I don't recall ever seeing you at any family gatherings," she said curiously, looking at him.

He rolled his eyes. "The entire family is uncouth, Granger," he told her. "They have no shame in how they act in public and Mrs. Weasley does not know how to curb her tongue when someone steps out of line."

She frowned at that. "You try controlling seven children and let's see how far you get," she said, defending the Weasley matriarch.

Again, he shrugged. "Honestly, I could care less," he conceded. "My point was, it matters little who the dominant one is, so long as the jobs get done."

"So, it wouldn't matter to you if I were the dominant one?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, her eyes staring at him challengingly.

He smirked. "Always needing to be in control, my princess," he teased. "You'd be surprised by how much more pleasurable it can be to relinquish some of that control and entrust it with another."

"Who would I trust?" she found herself asking, though she already knew the answer he would give.

His smirk widened a bit as he slowly stood up and held a hand out to her. "I want to try something, if you'll let me," he said.

Curious, and a bit nervous, Hermione placed her hand tentatively in Draco's and allowed him to pull her up. She took a deep breath and mustered up her Gryffindor courage as he led her into the middle of the room. He dropped her hand, indicating that she should stand still as he ran his hands down her arms. He began circling her and she followed his movements, her eyes narrowing as his eyes darkened just a bit.

"I wonder if you'll trust me for just a moment," he said finally, his eyes trailing along her form.

"Since we've started dating, you've given me no reason to do otherwise," she pointed out. Then a single brow lifted. "Unless, of course, you're hiding something that I should know about, but you wish to keep from me. I hope you realize that if you are, I will find out about it. I'm not called the brightest witch of our age simply because my eyes sparkle when I laugh."

For the briefest of moments, Draco actually hesitated, having caught his mother's words reiterated almost perfectly from the girl's lips. He stopped his slow stalking to stare at her, meeting her eyes. He knew she hadn't heard the conversation in the drawing room, but he was suddenly glad his mother had had the foresight to put an end to that particular scheme of his father's. The realization that Granger would have, indeed, found out and been pissed did not escape Draco's quick assessment of the situation.

"Then I suppose I should lay it out for you and reveal that it is my intention, at the moment, to one day call you Mrs. Malfoy," he told her. Her mouth snapped shut and her eyes widened in astonishment. He rolled his eyes. "Don't look so surprised, Granger," he huffed. "And don't pretend to be obtuse. It doesn't become you. We've been dating since October and I did reveal that I've wanted you since our third year. It doesn't take an Arithmantic to figure it out."

"You're not proposing." It was more of a fearful statement than a question, but he still shook his head.

"Not yet at least," he told her. "But I wouldn't act like it's a shock when I do, if I were you. Remember, princess, I know what you taste like and I don't fancy anyone else sampling you. You were mine the moment you took that dare and I've no intention of letting you go."

He could literally see as her mind began going a mile a minute, thinking over what he was saying. Her eyes hardened slowly. "It's my decision," she told him frankly. "We are just dating and I still have a lot to learn about you and your family. Not to mention, I have my own future to think about. I'm not keen on putting my own plans aside for the whim and desire of a 16 year old boy."

"Nor am I," he said, staring at her. "One of the things I like most about you, princess, is your ambition. It's a trait my family holds very dear and one of the reasons I believe you should have been Sorted into Slytherin rather than Gryffindor. I would never begrudge you the chance to fulfil your dreams. In fact, if anything, I want to indulge them and give you the means to bring them into reality."

"And in return, you wish to dominate me," she concluded. She tilted her head. "I do not need handouts and I'm not interested in your charity. I've done a pretty damn good job these six years in Hogwarts without them. So good, in fact, that I've even beaten you, the Golden Child of Pureblood hereditary. Or is it Silver Child? You and your family are far too proud of your tradition of being Sorted into Slytherin."

Something flashed in Draco's eyes, though it was gone too instantly for Hermione to determine what it was. For a moment, he said nothing, just stared at her with his stormy eyes. "I would never presume to believe you need any form of charity, princess," he said, his voice deadly calm. "I know your power, I've seen it, experienced it, and even been at the receiving end of it. There is a reason you've been coined the Gryffindor Princess, and it has little to do with your purity. There is a fire in your eyes and I do enjoy stoking the flames. When we were younger, I despised the consistent questions and your unapologetic desire to be an insufferable Know-It-All, but as time had gone on, I have learned to not only enjoy it, but admire and even look forward to it. I've come to love watching your brilliant mind at work."

"So, you're aware that I've noticed how you act as though you own me? You're obsessive and possessive, Draco," she told him. "I've seen the looks you've given Harry and I am far from amused by them. Regardless of how you feel about him, Harry is my friend. My best friend. He is like a brother to me and there are things in our past that you will never understand or comprehend. I realize you can say the same to me regarding your hatred towards him, but given that we are in this relationship and you spout romance at every turn, I would hope that you would at least attempt to be tolerable of my relationship with him."

"Given that we are in this relationship together, I would hope that you will keep my past with your friend in mind and curb your enthusiasm when you are around him," he said in a low whisper, his eyes flashing again. "It is not my desire to keep you from your friends, princess, whether it's Potter or Ginger. Though I'm not keen on your continued association with the Weasel."

She frowned. "Ron is a very dear friend who…"

"You pined over for ages," he interjected with a lift of his brow. "You cannot blame me for my hesitance to see you anywhere near him, especially since the whole reason you had agreed to go to that House party to begin with was out of your own personal jealousy of seeing him in the arms of another witch."

She snapped her mouth shut, knowing he had a point. "And your relationship with Pansy Parkinson? Or the Greengrass sisters?"

"I have no relationship with the Greengrass sisters. Never have and never will," he assured her. "As for Parkinson, we grew up together. She's more like a sister to me than anything."

"She used to fawn over you," she pointed out, folding her arms in front of her chest.

His brow knitted together in confusion. "Did she?" he asked as his mind went through the past trying to find any time in which the rather busty Slytherin had given him such attention.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Draco, she did," she spat. "When you had insulted Buckbeak and had to go to the hospital, she barely left your side."

He made a face. "That's not 'fawning', that's 'showing concern'. I could have lost my arm to that monster and my mother had written Parkinson begging her to watch over me until the injury had healed."

"Well, that doesn't sound like a convenient excuse," she snarked with a sniff. "You weren't even that badly injured. It was, what, a scratch?"

His frown deepened. "Do you honestly believe it was just 'a scratch'?" he asked slowly. "That bloody chicken nearly murdered me. Where did this even come from?"

"You said Pansy was like a sister to you," she reminded him. "I was merely pointing out that she did have a crush on you, if not now, then back then, since you were so quick to mention Ron."

He lifted a brow. "And here I thought you were more mature than that," he said. "A lot of girls crush on me, princess. As time goes on, I assume even more girls will. I am a multi-billionaire. I could rebuild Hogwarts twice over and still not make a dent in the wealth I retain." He took a step closer to her. "And that doesn't include the massive amount of political power my family weaves or the magical power I personally possess. Humans are envious creatures, my princess. They desire everything all at once. Wealth, power, love. What they fail to realize is how few can actually achieve all three. Most people are lucky if they end up with at least one of those."

"And you have all three?" It was more a statement rather than a question.

He lifted his hand and gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Wealth and power are my birth rights," he murmured. "Love, however," he gave her a soft, seductive smile as his eyes grew heavy. "There is only one I would ever want to receive love from and I would like to believe you've given it to me."

She glanced down at his chest as she felt the heat radiating from his eyes. There were a lot of things that he had said, but even more that she knew he didn't say. Draco was an enigma to her. Every time she thought she had him figured out, something new would be revealed about him. Most girls would shy away from such an obviously dangerous creature, for Hermione did know he was dangerous. All that power and wealth toppled with a set of parents who taught him everything they knew gave way to a very dangerous creature indeed. But for the Gryffindor Muggle born, the challenge was just too tempting to turn away from. Money and power held very little interest to a girl whose parents had given her everything, but the challenge and promise she had seen in his eyes…

She glanced back up at him and honey met silver. "You have it," she breathed, her voice coming out as a whisper on the wind. "I do love you, Draco, and I find myself being swept away by you a little more each day."

A soft smile played on his features. "And I love you," he replied huskily. "We have a lifetime ahead of us, my princess. I would like it to be us, too. Just us. Friends come and go. Some stay by us and some wander off to their own futures. But this? You and me. There is a great potential for us and a pull to turn this into forever. I am obsessed with you, my love. Every moment of every day I breathe you in. You are my sustenance and without you I would wither away and die. Because of this, I am very possessive of you, as any person would be in our situation." He pulled her closer to him and she could feel his solid body against hers. "My possession is merely a product of my greatest fear, after all."

This gave her pause and she tilted her head curiously. "What is your greatest fear?" she asked.

He cupped her jaw and brushed his lips against hers. "Losing you," he whispered and then he kissed her.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she allowed him to take over the control of the kiss. Her hands bunched up his shirt and she could feel him leading her blindly towards the bed. His tongue danced along hers, battling for dominance. Suddenly, he broke their kiss, resting his forehead against hers as he breathed heavily. "You never answered my question," he whispered.

She wanted to point out that he had answered very few of hers, however she found herself responding, "What question was that?"

His eyes met hers. "Do you trust me?"

There was so much raw power in those four little words. So much meaning, so much tension. Hermione knew their future hung on the balance of her answer. Did she trust him? He had teased her when they were children, sure, but she knew their time as children was over. War and reality turned them into adults long before time had the chance. Did she trust him?

Ever since that night in the Slytherin Common Room, he had given her no reason not to trust him. Even before then, he hadn't. Sure he had made a couple, childish mistakes, but nothing that she could determine as detrimental. Although, she couldn't shake the look she had seen in Ginny's eyes. Something was going on and while it may not have anything to do with Hermione, it was still there. But was it enough to make him untrustworthy?

Draco had been her first in so many things. Sure, he hadn't known she had been a virgin, but that didn't seem to matter much. Dating Draco had made her all but forget about her silly little crush on Ron, opting instead for the more mature relationship she found with the blond Pureblood. They fought. They were both quite stubborn, strong minded, and used to getting their way. Draco supported her and they worked together to get through their classes and make the best grades possible. Though she really didn't need protecting, Hermione was flattered with how he did his best to curtail the rumours and accusations surrounding her and the relationship she had with the Slytherin. No one questioned her being in Slytherin House and she had even managed to make a few friends there.

"I do trust you," she whispered finally. And she meant it.

She had no idea what those words meant to him, nor the depth of her admittance. He gave a small smile as he kissed her gently on the lips. "Close your eyes," he whispered, his breath making her lips tingle.

As she did so, she could feel the palm of his hand press against her cheek for a moment before pulling away. And then, he was gone. Her brows furrowing, she opened her eyes to find him standing just out of her reach, staring at her.

He smirked. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" he commented.

Her eyes fell down to his hands which were currently toying with a bit of black silk. "Let's test your trust in me, shall we?" he continued, stepping up to her again. Her eyes followed his every movement. He showed her the material in his hands. "If you'll allow me, I would like to tie this around your eyes."

She pinched her lips together. "Why would I allow that?" she asked, a bit perturbed.

"Because you know I would never hurt you," came his reply. "Nor would I allow anyone else to do so. Along with this, allowing me to blindfold you, will help to awaken your other senses more. Instead of seeing what I'm doing, you'll be able to experience it. Feel it, taste it, smell it, hear it…"

"What do you plan to do?" she asked suspiciously.

He lifted a hand and cupped her jaw again, lightly running his finger over her bottom lip. "Nothing that would be repulsive," he said softly. "It'll feel good and have you begging for more."

She was dubious, but curious at the same time. "If I say 'stop', you'll stop, right?"

He quirked a brow. "The word 'stop' comes so easily and isn't always meant. I won't do anything one could consider 'hardcore', but if it will make you feel better, you can choose a safe word."

"A safe word?" she repeated, her eyes going from his lips to his eyes.

His smirk lifted his face slowly. "Yes, princess. A word that, when I hear it, I will know to stop."

"Why isn't 'stop' enough?"

"Because a person can say 'stop', but not really mean it. Just like saying 'no' or 'yes'. These are words that vomit from a person's mouth without thought. No, you need a word that makes you think a moment before you say it," he told her. "But nothing too complicated, love. Just something to kill the action."

"Something to kill the action," she repeated again, thinking. "Ronald."

He laughed which brought a smile to her face. "That would do it," he said. His laughter trickled down to a chuckle and he held the strip of silk up. "So? What do you say?"

She eyed it for a moment, debating with herself. She didn't want him to think she didn't trust him, but at the same time, she was nervous. He wanted her to give up her control to him. This wasn't something she was known to do. But he looked so sexy standing there with his shirt untucked and unbuttoned and his tie hanging loose at his collar.

Looking into his silver eyes, she gave a single nod. "Alright. I'm willing to try it. I trust you."

The atmosphere in the room changed suddenly as Draco's eyes darkened to a molten predatory gleam. For a moment, just a moment, Hermione hesitated and wondered if she had made a mistake. Then he kissed her. It wasn't a "eat your face" kind of kiss, nor was it full of unbridled passion. No. He kissed her slowly, almost tenderly. Taking his time as he explored the crevices of her mouth that he knew so well.

Her eyes fluttered shut as he maneuvered behind her, kissing her jaw and neck along the way. She gasped softly as the silk strip was placed over her eyes. A hand automatically lifted to her face and her fingertips brushed the silk before Draco pushed her hand down. She could feel him securing the silk blindfold and turning her around, making slight adjustments around her eyes.

"How does that feel, princess?" he asked as he tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear.

She licked her lips and wrinkled her nose. "Strange," she answered.

"Don't move your nose so much," he told her. "Is it comfortable? Not too tight?"

"It's not too tight," she said, though she wasn't sure if she would define having her eyes covered as particularly comfortable.

His lips were on hers again, the tip of his tongue tracing her bottom lip before diving into her mouth. She could feel his hands running along her sides as though they were searching for something. She was still moving her lips when he broke the kiss and turned her around. She felt like a fish out of water for a second as he kissed her neck. She felt a tug at the back of her dress before it fell away, pooling, she knew, at her feet.

She heard him sigh as he ran his hands over her pert breasts and cupped her knicker covered mound. "So beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

The sensations were strange and yet familiar. In all honesty, he wasn't doing anything he hadn't done before from what she could tell. But her body felt hyperaware and sensitive to his touch.

He pushed her and she fell with a muffled thud onto the bed, the action causing her blindfold to become askew and she could see a sliver of light and a bit of one of the bed posts. Then she saw his fingers and the blindfold was put back into place. "Haven't quite mastered that yet," he mumbled apologetically and she could hear the chuckle in his voice and assumed he was smiling at his own folly.

"Draco," she moaned and then his hands returned to her body. Touching, teasing, tormenting.

She felt a hand cup a breast, squeezing it and rolling the nipple between two fingers. Another hand pulled at her knickers and she lifted her hips to give him better access. It felt as though his mouth was trailing the hand at her breast for, as soon as he released the nipple, she felt what clearly had to be his tongue, or was it his lips, lave over her nipple. She lifted her hand to the blindfold but he had grabbed it before she could touch the silky material.

"Keep trying to pull that off and I will tie your hands to the bed," he warned gruffly. She pursed her lips and heard him huff. "Are you pouting, Granger?"

"No," she denied, but his chuckle told her that he didn't believe her.

He continued to tease her body. She could feel his hands and fingers everywhere and she knew not where they were going next. To her surprise, this actually excited her. He seemed to come to the same conclusion as she felt his fingers dip into her cunt. "You're soaked, princess," he taunted and she felt him move down her body.

The sensation of his tongue on her quim had her arching her back and moaning loudly. She wanted more. Desperately. She grated her hips against him and she felt him pull back. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She heard a loud smack and her bum began to heat up. Her jaw dropped. "Did you just…?"

He let go of her and she fell back onto the mattress where she could feel her bum heat up even more. She reached for the blindfold, but he grabbed her hands and lifted them above her head. "Just feel, Granger," he told her. His hands were back at her quim, but she found she couldn't move her own hands. Something thick and scratchy was holding them in place.

Her stomach began to bubble as panic started to set in, but then he kissed her. Her heart beat fast and hard against her chest, but he swallowed her pants and protests as his tongue dived into her mouth, battling her tongue for dominance. She felt his fingers on her breasts, in her pussy, and tickling her sides. Two fingers slid home to her moist heat and they both moaned. "So wet," he whispered against her hot lips.

"Dra…" her whispered plea was drowned in the fiery passion of his kiss.

He pressed his body against hers and that was when she realized he was naked. She yearned to touch him, to stroke his hardened flesh in the same manner he teased her inner folds. Her back arched and she strained against the bonds at her hands, her legs splayed out, her pussy was begging for his cock.

She could feel his tongue leaving a hot trail along her jaw and his smouldering breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "Tell me what you want, princess."

"I want you," she panted.

He pinched a nipple and she screamed, her hips bucking. "Tell me what you want from me," his voice whispered again.

He thrust two fingers inside her and she couldn't think straight. She lifted her legs up and they wrapped around hardened flesh. "Oh, god, Draco," she cried.

He stopped suddenly, pulling his fingers out of her. She whimpered. "Wha…? What are you doing?"

She felt his hands at her ankles, pulling them apart and away from what she thought for certain was his waist. "Tell me what you want, love," he repeated. "I can't give you something if I don't know what it is you desire."

"I want you."

"You want me to what? Stop?"

"No!" she shouted, struggling against her bonds. "No, no, please! Please don't stop."

She felt his hand on her thigh. "Is this all you want?" he asked, a hint of innocence in his voice as he rubbed the outside of her thigh.

"Draco Malfoy, you better stop toying with me!" she growled, shaking her head in an effort to get the blindfold off.

He stopped and removed his hand. She gave a frustrated yell and kicked at the air. He tsked. "Such a naughty little girl," he chided. "I should spank you for acting up like this. First with trying to take off the blindfold. Then with that rather saucy display of attempting to grind my nose into your crotch. And now you accuse me of toying with you when I'm just waiting for you to tell me what you want."

She froze and could feel the colour drain from her face. "You wouldn't spank me," she said.

"I already have," he told her. "I won't ask you again, my pet. If we are to continue, I need to know what you want. I need to hear it from your mouth."

That's what that smack had been! She was furious that he had done that and she tried to break away from her bonds. It was a shame her wand was on the nightstand and she hadn't learned wandless magic yet. The idea that he would spank her… Her cheeks heated up as she felt her lower body melt at that thought. How was this turning her on?! She chalked it to his consistent teasing up to this point.

"Fuck me," she breathed, more to herself than anything.

"Your wish is my command, princess," he said and she felt him atop her again.

Had that really been what he wanted? Why hadn't he just said as much? And why did she care at this point when she could feel his thick rod rubbing along her slit? As she felt him fill her, she groaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. She wanted to hold on to his shoulders, like she always did, but her restraints wouldn't allow it.

She heard him grunt once he was completely inside her. It really was strange. She could feel him and he felt so good. But not being able to see him, to see his expression as he filled her seemed almost awkward. Then he moved.

"Oh!" she cried in surprise.

"Good?" came his lustful question.

She nodded, knowing that he could see her. She heard him give a soft chuckle before he started moving slowly. His movements were tantalizing as he would slowly pull almost all the way out before pushing himself back in. This lasted a good three or four thrusts, however, before he grabbed her hips. "Fuck this," he growled and began pounding into her.

Slowing down a moment, he flipped her around. "Sit up on your hands and knees," he ordered, pulling her waist so she could slip her knees under her body. He pressed against her back a bit so she was leaning forward and shoved his dick back inside her. A few thrusts and she could feel his fingers teasing her clit. "Come for me, Hermione," he breathed between his thrusts.

Everything was so raw. The sound of his balls slapping against her was somehow louder than they usually were. Her clit was oversensitive to his touch and she was careening at his fingers. "No, no! Oh, God, Draco!" she cried, feeling her body seizing up.

She saw white lights behind the blindfold as her hands dug into the duvet underneath her. He grabbed her hair with one hand while the other clutched her waist as he picked up his pace. She didn't have time to come down from her high before the both of them were shouting their climaxes as his seed spilled into her.

(III)(III)

Hermione straightened out her blouse and followed Narcissa into Diagon Alley. "You are going to love this place, Miss Granger," the older woman was saying. "It's very exclusive and has the best experts in all things involved in relaxing and meditating."

The Muggle born gave a small smile. Her mind was still reeling from the night before and she was a little anxious that the older witch knew what Hermione and Draco had been up to. A large part of her wanted to deny receiving any enjoyment from what she had done with her boyfriend. But another part of her, actually craved for more for some unknown reason.

She really needed someone to talk to, but she wasn't quite comfortable talking to Narcissa. Honestly, the woman was his mother! "So, did you and Draco have fun last night?" the woman asked as they walked up to a building Hermione hadn't seen before.

The young Gryffindor knew her face was red. "Um…" she swallowed, not really knowing how to respond. "Uh, yeah."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose. "Oh, come now, darling. There's no reason to be bashful," she said, sniffing. She opened the door to the building and they walked in.

Hermione was taken aback by the smells of perfume and nail polish and hair products. Witches of all ages were lounging about in chairs or on couches. Some sat at different tables or on stools getting their hair or nails done.

Like an expert, Narcissa led the Muggle born up to the counter to get them checked in. "Hermione Granger and Narcissa Malfoy," the witch told the receptionist.

"Oh, a new girl?" the receptionist asked.

Hermione looked at her and could see that she was young. The girl had a brunette bob and subtle makeup that brought out her natural beauty. Her sky blue robes highlighted her trim waist instead of hide it, like most uniforms tended to do. The Muggle born smiled kindly at the girl.

"She's Draco's girlfriend," Narcissa explained in a light tone. She gave Hermione a kind, though sad, smile. "Lucius has told me that she comes from an excellent family, and we all know the part she played during the war."

The girl nodded. "Oh, yes," she said, her eyes widening as she looked at Hermione. "It is such an honour to have you with us, Miss Granger. I do hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," the Muggle born said as another girl with a clipboard approached them.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" the girl asked, glancing at her board and checking something off.

"Good afternoon, Miss Flint," Narcissa greeted.

Hermione's eyes widened. Miss Flint? She looked at the girl and could almost see a female version of Marcus Flint, though that was wrong. This girl wore glasses and kept her jet black hair up in a messy bun.

The girl's dark eyes glanced up and Hermione could clearly see the family resemblance. "To you as well, ma'am. Right this way."

They were led to a private room that had two large tubs sitting side by side. "I hope you don't mind, Miss Granger," the older witch said, "but I took the liberty of requesting this room because I wasn't sure what your comfort level would be."

Hermione smiled softly and bowed her head. "I appreciate that, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh, please, call me 'Cissy'," the lady said as she took off her outer robes and hung them up on a coat rack. "I do hope you don't mind starting with a soak."

Two witches entered the room and Hermione watched them as she fiddled with her own robes. "Not at all," she said distractedly. "My mum has brought me to the spa a few times, so I am a bit familiar with the concept, though we usually went just to get our nails and hair done." One of the witches took the robes from Hermione and handed her a bathing robe that she pulled around her arms. "And you could call me Hermione, if you like," she added as an afterthought.

Narcissa smiled as she sat down in her tub. Mimicking the Pureblood witch, Hermione handed the bathrobe back to the tending witch and stepped into her own tub. The tubs weren't large, but were big enough that Hermione was able to stretch out comfortably. One of the tending witches tucked a towel behind Hermione's head and the Muggle born leaned back against the tub and sighed. The warm, fragrant waters did miracles to ease the tension Hermione didn't realize she had.

"So, Hermione," the older witch said after a while, "do you have any plans after you graduate?"

Hermione smiled serenely. "Oh, yes, ma'am," she told her. "I was thinking of getting a job in the Department of Control and Regulations of Magical Creatures. I want to put an end to house-elf abuse and gain better rights for werewolves and centaurs. These are intelligent creatures and they deserve our respect."

The Muggle born heard the tending witches scoff as they set towels out for Hermione and Narcissa, but she ignored them. Narcissa lifted a brow. "Most people, particularly old wizarding families, see house elves as property and believe it is up to the owner, and not the government, on how they should be treated."

Hermione frowned. "It was that backwards thinking that got Sirius Black killed and Dobby freed," she muttered. "And because of that thinking, I've seen house elves not only turn on their masters but wallow into despair because they did not feel as though they were good enough."

"Dobby?" the Pureblood questioned curiously.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, ma'am. The same elf who used to serve your family before your husband was tricked into freeing him."

Narcissa smiled. "Yes, that was a very clever move on Mr. Potter's part if I recall correctly," she said, sounding… impressed? Then, she gave a tinkling sound that Hermione immediately recognized as a laugh. "You should have seen Lucius in the months that followed. "He was so angry that Dobby had been lost to us, but I had been telling him for years that he needed to treat the elf better. You should know that it was Dobby that convinced Draco to be kind to our elves. Well, in a way. Draco had always liked the little elf and was more than distraught that he was gone, but up until that point, Draco had treated him much the same as Lucius had. It was a hard lesson, indeed, but I was so glad my son had the chance to learn it."

That wasn't at all what Hermione had been expecting. "Draco never said…"

"Of course not, darling," the older witch interrupted. "It doesn't do to linger on the past much, does it? How is Dobby, by the way?"

"Oh, um," Hermione actually had to think on it for a moment as she hadn't expected this conversation. "He's doing well," she said finally. "He works at the school now, helping to prepare meals in the kitchens. Dumbledore even gives him a salary and provides him with days off whenever he desires it."

A smile graced Narcissa's features as she nodded. "Oh, good," she sighed as she let her head fall back against her own towel. "I am glad to hear he's in a better place. Merlin knows he deserves it."

The conversation continued as such, much to Hermione's surprise. Narcissa was more than interested in her dreams and hopes for the future, though the Muggle born had to stifle a smile when the older witch began promoting her son.

"I am so proud of my boy," the woman was saying. "He's come such a long way from the child he once was, though I'm not sure he ever truly believed the dribble his father and grandfather preached. Especially once he started going to Hogwarts. Don't let on that I've told you this, Hermione, but I do believe he's been smitten with you since your first year. I remember when he returned home for Christmas and again for your summer break. If he wasn't complaining about Mr. Potter, than he was constantly whining about you. Good lord, I never thought I would hear the end of it!" She let out a giggle. "And Lucius kept trying to use your good grades to push Draco into studying more. Did you know he spent the entire summer that year reading his next year's books so he could, hopefully, have some jumpstart into the year? Imagine his surprise when his plan failed."

"You seem far too happy about this," the Muggle born observed in amusement.

"Oh, of course," Narcissa stated. "When you have only one child, unable to conceive more, you tend to overindulge their desires. I take responsibility for that, though Lucius played his part in it as well. I was just thankful someone had come along who could put my son in his place. To challenge him and make him actually work for a change. Don't get me wrong, neither Lucius nor myself entertained poor grades or sloppiness, but having you there helped give Draco the… What is it called? 'Umph?'"

The young witch found herself giggling. She liked this candid, carefree Narcissa. "My parents have always been strict," she admitted. "Any points lost was, and is, frowned upon. Honestly, I was a bit nervous to get into a relationship with Draco. I was worried about how it would affect my grades."

"It hasn't, has it?" the woman asked, glancing at Hermione.

The Muggle born shook her head. "It's a bit daunting sometimes because he can be a bit… forceful, but for the most part, everything is going well. In fact, we've even formed a bit of a study group and we help each other as well as others."

"Forceful," the Pureblood repeated thoughtfully. "Yes, he gets that from his father. The Malfoy men like to be in control. I remember when Lucius and I first started dating, his father was always with some witch or another. This was, of course, during the first war, when the Dark Lord was just starting to gain power. Abraxas was determined to see his son succeed. To have Lucius not just outshine the other Death Eaters, but to be the best, but they also work undercover. Anything the Dark Lord wanted done in secret, Lucius was the man to do it."

Hermione didn't really care for talk of Voldemort or his supporters. "They were bad things," she said softly, looking down at the water she sat in.

Narcissa inclined her head. "They were," she conceded at length. "But Lucius didn't always know that. None of us really did and his father went to the grave believing it." She glanced at the younger witch, catching the forlorn expression on the Muggle born's face. "I do hope you understand, Hermione. There is an old saying, 'People are a product of their environment.' This is very true, even amongst us Purebloods. There was real fear in the past, true hurts caused by Muggles who didn't understand the power we wield, but wished to possess it for themselves. Greed is a human condition and it's something we all share, some more than others."

"But all those things are over now," Hermione insisted. "The Wizarding World is free…"

"Free from what?" Narcissa asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. "Just wait, Hermione. One day you'll have a little Half-blood babe of your own, whether by Draco or another wizard, and you'll see. Do you know how much I dreamed as a young mother of taking my son into the Muggle market to buy sweets because he preferred those over chocolate cauldrons? But I couldn't. What would have happened if I had and little Draco had some sort of sparkle of magic?"

"But Muggle borns go through that all the time," the young witch stated.

"Did you go to primary school as well?" Narcissa asked.

"At first," Hermione admitted. "But about two years later was when my magic came. Neither of my parents had any idea what was going on and staying in school became troublesome, so they hired a governess and I was homeschooled."

Narcissa nodded again. "Draco's never set foot in a primary school. It doesn't bother me now as, like you, he had a governess, but with him being an only child, I would have liked to see him in a school with other children, much like he is now." She sighed. "At the end of the day, wizards and witches aren't as free as one would think. We're not allowed to use our magic in the presence of Muggles, putting our children in affordable schools where they can learn with children their own age is difficult, if non-existent. Then, you have your Muggle borns who seem to be even more confused than the rest of us."

The woman sat up and lifted a brow. "Think about it this way, Hermione," she continued. "You spent the first eleven years of your life never knowing our world existed. If we were truly free, there would be a school dedicated to teaching children together, regardless of their 'blood status' and if a Muggle born is found, then they could receive the proper knowledge about our world that they need. A young mother could bring her child into a Muggle market, where things tend to be cheaper, without being ridiculed or accused of being a devil worshipper or having people claim her child is possessed."

Hermione frowned. She had never thought of it like that. "But the Wizarding world is doing well…" she started, but hesitated.

"Are we?" the older witch asked. "Fifty some odd years ago a mad man was able to join our world and spout lies and half-truths. He gained followers, too, because he was so charming and a lot of his propaganda resonated with those of us who were simply looking to make this world a better place. He was wrong about Muggle borns," she confessed, "that much we can agree on. But living our lives in secret? Hidden from the rest of the world? Can you think of any other race so repressed? And I haven't even begun on those you wish to help, the werewolves and centaurs. Maybe even giants, too. The Dark Lord had a good argument. It was flawed, to be sure, but it made sense."

"There has to be a way to do this without creating a mass genocide," the Muggle born witch reasoned.

Narcissa inclined her head. "I agree, but what do you suggest?" she questioned. "You wish to change the world and have some major plans on how to do it. You have the right mind set, too. In order to change the world, we must start by changing some things about ourselves first. And the changes have started."

"Yes. Voldemort is gone and the Ministry is being reconstructed," Hermione surmised.

Narcissa gave her a knowing smile. "And a Muggle born girl won the heart of one of the wealthiest boys on this planet. A boy who is not only Pureblood, but comes from two of the oldest Pureblood families. That says a lot, my dear, whether you see it now or not."

Hermione's eyes widened as the tending witches returned and helped them both out of their tubs. Had she really made such a difference just by something as simple as dating Draco?

* * *

Author's Note: Over 10k words and I haven't gotten to the party yet... Ok. We can do this. Party will just be in the next chapter is all. (Sorry!)

meldz: I think the dark vibe has less to do with her pure of heart and more to do with the fact that she is Muggle born. Even though the current Malfoys are changing, that doesn't mean the past ones had changed. Nor does it particularly mean the Malfoy servants have changed. Also, because of her purity, she would probably feel the darkness more.

Ann10115: That dream... Well, I have an interesting theory on that dream, but I think I'll let you come up with your own and reveal the truth about it later. ;) Thanks to Narcissa's intervention, I do believe Draco sees the risk if he were to follow through with his father's plan. Also, Draco would castrate his father if Lucius touched her and Draco doesn't have a slag on the side. Why would he when he has easy access to Hermione?

Gia1802: Oh, good! :) I was hoping someone would feel that way. Means I did something right! (Point for Tass!)

shine25: Right? I'm glad she did, too. Was getting worried there for a moment. .

To my guests and Mayada58: Thank you for your reviews! So happy you're excited to see what happens next!

Please don't forget to review! What did everyone think of the little BDSM dabble? Did I do good?


	12. Chapter 12 (Pt 2)

The rest of the spa trip remained relatively uneventful. The ladies continued to talk about Hermione's aspirations and dreams as well as their men. Hermione was respectful, though she did begin to call Narcissa by her nickname towards the end. The astounding thing, for the Muggle born at least, was the fact that they laughed. Draco had been right when he told the young witch that Narcissa was rather lonely with no other female companions to spend some girl time with, though the older witch did admit she had a couple friends who corresponded to her. But they had lives and husbands, so spending time outside the home was difficult.

As Hermione sat at the vanity inside the bathroom, she reflected on her relationship with Draco. She was only seventeen and life had barely begun, however Narcissa had pointed out something the Muggle born hadn't thought of before. If the war had shown anything, it was how fleeting life was. People were there one day and gone the next. What happened after life was a mystery to the living and could be frightening to consider.

She stared at her reflection. Narcissa had been kind to her surprise. More than kind. She was beautiful, wise, and gave rather helpful advice in dealing with Draco and his mood swings. When they had returned to the Manor, Narcissa had helped show Hermione to the bedroom she shared with the youngest Malfoy. It was still two hours before the banquet and the Muggle born sighed, not having anything to do. She really wished she had brought a textbook or two. Draco was with his father getting his dress robes tailored, but was expected to return any moment.

She still wasn't entirely certain about the scene from the night before. While it had been intriguing and he didn't really do anything unusual, it was still… unsettling. Not having her eyesight gave Hermione the chills, but even she had to admit it felt good. Even when he tied her hands up, which had genuinely scared her, it wasn't that big of a deal. Her other senses had been thrown into overdrive and it left her nervously anticipating what he would do next.

"It's only for the bedroom," she whispered to herself as she touched her cheek. She could see, when they were finished, that he wanted to do it again. To be honest, she did, too.

She heard the door to the bedroom open and shut and, a millisecond later, his voice calling her name. She smiled softly. If only she could convince him to call her by her given name… She liked the way it had rolled off his tongue both times he had said it. The husky lilt to his voice and the flash of desire in his eyes had made her heart melt and she craved for more.

"I'm in here," she called out, not getting up from her seat. She picked up a bottle of his cologne and sniffed at it, the corners of her lips curving upward in a smile as her eyes fluttered.

She heard him enter the bathroom and glanced up in the mirror. As always, he was the picture of perfection. His platinum blond hair was slicked back and his molten silver eyes were alight with a burning passion. He wore the formal robes he just had tailored and she had to stifle a whimper. She had seen him dressed up before, so that wasn't really anything new, but he looked so good in black with a white oxford underneath and a black bowtie fastened at his neck.

"Hello, my princess," he greeted with a smile. He approached her and kissed her on top of the head. "Why aren't you dressed?"

She sighed. "I became distracted," she admitted, relinquishing the bottle of cologne to him. "Did the tailors go well?"

He spritz a bit of cologne at his neck and placed the bottle back on the vanity. "It did," he said, using the mirror to fix the invisible strands of hair that were, Hermione assumed, out of place. "And you? How was the spa?" He looked at her through the mirror. "How was my mother?"

The Muggle born smiled. "It was wonderful. Your mother is the epitome of poise and grace," she told him. "We talked for hours about everything."

"About everything, huh?" he repeated. His eyes narrowed. "What did she say about me?"

The witch giggled. "Oh, now, you don't expect me to divulge the things we spoke of, do you? Suffice it to say, I had the privilege of learning a bit about you apart from what I already know. Of course, I learned a few things about your father that I would have been happier never knowing about, but I think that comes with the territory of speaking with your mum," she said as she stood up.

As she turned towards him, he lifted a hand and ran the backs of his fingers over her silk clad shoulder. "You should get dressed," he suggested.

She could feel the heat from his gaze and it made her shiver. Something had changed in their relationship, but she couldn't figure out what it was. He just seemed… different. Darker. Maybe even deadlier? It didn't really make sense in her mind and she shook the feeling away with a promise to explore it at greater length later. She nodded quietly and made to move pass him. He grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her, and pressed his lips against hers. She felt her stomach do a sort of flip flop. This kiss was hard and full of a passion she hadn't known he harboured. Had he been holding back all this time?

When they broke apart, she felt herself blush from the raw sex in his eyes. "Dressed," she breathed. He gave a single nod and stepped out of her way, his eyes never leaving her.

She carefully took the dress off of the hanger. It was beautiful and, surprisingly, heavy. It took a bit, and some choice swear words that had Draco laughing and helping her put it on, but the dress was on and she stopped for a moment to stare at herself in the mirror.

The dress was a royal purple Mermaid sweetheart dress with a sleeve starting on the upper arm rather than the shoulder on one side. The other arm was bare and had a diamond encrusted strap holding it up. The bodice had an intricate pattern of diamonds as did the sleeve. She turned slightly so she could look at the back of the dress. The strap widened and ran across and down her back to meet with the sleeve. More diamonds glittered along the path, some a bit larger than others. She blanched at seeing the rest of her back bare. Turning back around, she held her arms together by their elbows.

"I look like a princess," she said softly as Draco stepped up behind her.

He smirked and gently turned her around to him. "You are a princess, Granger," he told her as he lifted a delicate diamond tiara and placed it on her head.

"Why don't you call me by my given name?" she asked curiously.

He looked at her for a moment, considering the question. He gave a small shrug. "Because you're not a Malfoy yet," he answered. He met her eyes and lightly cupped her jaw. "But you will be one day, I'm certain. At least, that is my dream." Dropping his hands, he turned her back around so she could see the tiara on her head. "Now, not long ago, it was considered unseemly for a woman to show her arms during a formal supper as we are having this evening. However, as the years progress, we've learned to adapt to the times. A woman will often still wear gloves to supper and I've no doubt you'll see plenty of witches with them. But many of those in our generation and both slightly older and younger have opted to show a bit of skin. You, my princess, will be sitting between my mother and Mrs. Olivia Parkinson, that's Pansy Parkinson's mother. I will warn you that she, like many who will be here tonight, is very steeped in the old ways and you will witness a hefty amount of racism and bigotry. I would encourage you to be polite and civil to these people , though I am not expecting you to allow them to walk all over you. You may be a Muggle born, but you are a Gryffindor and my girlfriend. I am hoping you won't be the topic of their bigotry, but I cannot make any promises."

"So expect more sentiments like the ones Madam Joceline gave," she surmised.

He met her eyes in the reflection of the mirror. "Expect to give it as good as you get," he told her. "These people need to learn to respect you because, in the event that I do ask you to be my wife, you will be required to be just as ruthless and unapologetic as they are. Many of these people are snakes or have been around snakes long enough to know how to handle them."

"Death Eaters?" she guessed.

His face softened and he sighed, turning away from her. "Some, perhaps," he confessed. "Namely the ones who managed to slip through the Ministry's fingers. I don't think any would be people you know, however." He walked up to his nightstand and opened the drawer. Pulling out a couple boxes, he turned back to her. "There will be music tonight similar to what had been played at the Yule Ball two years ago. The difference is that we won't have the Weird Sisters or any other such band playing at any point. This is a high class gathering, not a school dance. You will see some of our classmates, mostly those in Slytherin House." Approaching her, he opened one of the boxes and pulled out a diamond tennis bracelet. "May I have your wrist, please?"

She held up the hand with the bare arm and watched him fasten the jewellery onto her wrist. "My father bought this bracelet for my mother when they first started dating," he explained. "In return, my mother wished to see it on you. A sort of heirloom, if you will." Her eyes widened as she glanced down at the bracelet. "It's yours now, I reckon," he told her.

Hermione looked back up at him. "But your father had given it to your mother, I couldn't possibly…"

"Don't be ridiculous," he scowled as he turned her around to face the mirror again. "My father has given my mother plenty of jewellery over the years. I wouldn't doubt it if it had been his idea to give you the bracelet." He had pocketed the box the bracelet had been in and opened another box. Gently taking out the heart shaped diamond pendent, he placed the white gold necklace around her neck and latched the clasp behind her. "Now, this…"

"Another gift from your father?"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "No, my princess. This is a gift from me. I saw it in the window of a jewellery shop in Diagon Alley today and thought it would look lovely sitting atop your chest." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "What do you know? I was right."

She smiled at his reflection as he placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder and handed her a third box. "Of course, I had to buy the matching earrings to go with it," he admitted and she blushed as she opened the box to find a pair of diamond heart shaped earrings.

"Oh, Draco," she whispered, brushing her fingertips over the earrings. "This is far too much."

"Nonsense," he argued. "As I said, you are a princess."

"Yes, but all these diamonds," she said, looking at her reflection again.

He frowned. "It is my right to shower my girl in diamonds if it so pleases me," he pointed out defensively.

A knock came at the door and the couple glanced at it. "Draco, darling," his mother's voice rang out from behind the door. "Guests should be showing up at any minute. You and Miss Granger are needed in the foray."

"We're coming, Mother," he called back. He turned back to Hermione. "Since you are my girlfriend and not my fiancée, you're not required to know everyone by name or even to put on a face as if you like them. Just be polite and let them see the rare jewel that you are."

She rolled her eyes at his flattery, but she could feel the butterflies congregating at the pit of her stomach. He took her hand and led her out of the suite of rooms to the entrance hall. She boldly glanced at the various paintings on the way, too. She hadn't really paid much attention to them the first time, but now she as carefully noting each piece of artwork, partly because she wanted to see if she found anymore of Gainsborough's work and partly because she could sense that the Manor did not like her and she actually wanted to see just how badly it accepted her presence. She wasn't sure if it was dismay or relief that lifted her heart as they made it to the entrance hall, but thus far, none of the paintings or other artefacts had done anything.

Hermione stopped when she saw the two people standing in the hall. "Luna?" she asked louder than she meant, drawing the younger witch's attention. The hall amplified her question and gave it a slight echo.

The blond haired girl gave a whimsical smile. "Hello, Hermione," she greeted.

Breaking away from Draco, the Muggle born approached her friend. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes wide though she lowered her voice to a soft hiss.

In answer, Luna touched the shoulder of the man whose arm she was holding. Hermione blinked. And blinked again. "Theodore Nott," she said.

The Slytherin turned his attention to her and gave her a soft smile and polite nod. "Good evening, Miss Granger," he replied.

This man wasn't the same boy Hermione remembered in the Slytherin dormitories. He was cleaner with a fresh haircut and smooth chin. His black and white dress robes were accented with a silver snake pin on the left side of his chest. While his eyes still danced in amusement, there was a stiff, pointed air about him that gave him a more sophisticated, serious look.

Hermione snapped her mouth shut. "The two of you are dating?" she asked.

Theodore glanced at the girl on his arm thoughtfully. "To be honest," he answered when Luna looked up at him, "I'm not entirely certain. I asked her to join me this evening, however," he turned back to Hermione, "there aren't any guarantees yet. We'll see how this evening goes."

Luna nodded in agreement. "He did ask me to be his girlfriend," she told Hermione, "but I told him that I simply couldn't at this juncture because we hardly know one another." Then as an afterthought, she added, "You look lovely tonight, Hermione."

The Muggle born pressed her lips together before giving a soft nod of her head. "As do you," she said. "Is yellow your favourite colour?"

Luna looked down at her sunshine robes and shook her hips back and forth. To Hermione's amazement, they actually changed from yellow to orange and back again as the girl moved. "Luna, that's… that's amazing," the Muggle born said, earning a happy smile from her friend. She gave a wary smile back. "You look like the sunrise."

"And you look like a princess," the girl replied.

Theodore touched Luna's hand and glanced at Draco. "Refreshments in the parlour?"

The blond Slytherin shrugged. "Probably. That is where my parents are receiving people," he answered as another witch entered the room.

She had sharp features and skin that looked as though it was falling off her bones. Her acid green robes did little to compliment the pale, spotty skin and dark hair. Hermione blinked as Draco smiled, holding a hand out to the woman. "Mrs. Nott! What a pleasant surprise to see you," he greeted. "And aren't you as lovely as ever?"

For all her sallow, loose skin, the woman held herself with the same amount of grace Hermione had seen in Narcissa. She gave a derisive sniff and pulled off her cloak. "And you are as charming as your father, young man," she said as Draco took the cloak. "Don't let me catch you sneaking my son firewhiskey. He is much too young for that."

Theodore rolled his eyes. "I turned 17 in November, Mother," he said patiently.

"And I read an article just last week in the Prophet of a boy of seventeen dying after drinking that hellish stuff," she countered. Her eyes fixed on Luna. "I leave it to you, girl, to keep an eye on him."

The young Ravenclaw inclined her head. "I will do my best, ma'am," she said as Theodore rolled his eyes and ushered them both to the parlour.

Hermione shook her head in amazement as she watched them walk away. "How did he ever manage to convince her to come with him?"

Draco shrugged as he looked at the beautiful witch curiously. "Why did you lie to her?" he asked.

She turned her attention back to her own date. "Hm? Lie to whom?"

"Lovegood," he clarified. "You said you liked her dress, but I could see it in your face. You thought it was horrendous."

"I didn't say I liked it," she argued. "I said it was interesting, which it was. And it did make her look like a sunrise. A yellow dress with yellow hair? Her fashion sense leaves something to be desired."

"And yours doesn't?" a deep voice asked from behind her. Hermione turned to see Blaise standing there with Daphne Greengrass.

The Muggle born smiled at the dark skinned Slytherin. Behind the pair stood someone who reminded Hermione of Cleopatra with an equally Egyptian person on her arm. "It's so good to see you, Blaise," the young witch said with a smile. "Having a good holiday so far?"

He inclined his head. "So far," he echoed. "Daphne and I slipped to Italy yesterday so we could pick up her dress and dine in Venice."

"Blaise, darling, do you know this lady?" the woman behind him asked.

He glanced at the woman. "I do. She's a schoolmate of mine and Draco's girlfriend," he said. He turned back to the Muggle born. "May I present to you my mother, Lady Nefertiti Zabini. Mother, this is the war heroine Hermione Granger."

Hermione could literally feel the vanity oozing off of the woman. And what a presumptuous name! Still, the young witch gave a respectful nod of her head even as Mrs. Zabini commented, "A Muggle born? Your parents must be so proud, Draco."

Hermione bulked at the thick sarcasm in the woman's voice. She opened her mouth to speak, but the blond cut her off, "They are, actually. My mother loves her and my father has stated that she is the best thing to ever happen to me."

The dark witch frowned. "I do hope your family isn't turning traitor," she said.

Draco shook his head. "Not at all," he replied. "But even you have to admit, Mrs. Zabini, the pickings of a good Pureblood witch are rather slim, especially if I want one my own age. We have to be a bit more liberal in whom we choose to mate with, otherwise our race would die out. And Miss Granger here is the brightest witch of our age, surpassing even myself in grades, knowledge, and wit. She swept the floor with some of the highest skilled wizards in all of Britain, including my own father. I would be a fool let something as silly as blood status come between the two of us."

Hermione remembered how he had stood up for her in that dress shop weeks ago and found herself blushing against the praise. Mrs. Zabini raised a single eyebrow and Hermione had the distinct impression that she was impressed.

"And are you betrothed?" the lady asked.

Draco shook his head in the negative. "We've just started dating a couple months ago and I haven't even met her parents yet. We're taking our time."

A soft smirk graced the witch's lips. "I see," she said and Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable under the woman's gaze. "Blaise. Let us journey into the parlour, shall we?"

With that, the two couples drifted into the other room and Hermione looked at her boyfriend. His eyes were narrow as he watched them walk away and she could tell he wasn't happy. "Blasted spider," he growled once they were gone.

Hermione blinked and glanced in the direction they had disappeared to. "She isn't humble," she observed.

He looked at her and kissed her on the tip of her nose before hugging her. "Thank Merlin your parents are Muggle," he breathed.

The young witch gave a nervous chuckle and pushed away from him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I know that woman," he told her. "Had they been magical, she would be at their house tomorrow, making a bid for your hand for Blaise. Did you see the way she was looking at you? Muggle born or not, your brains coupled with your beauty are enough to make anyone desire you, especially if they want their descendants to be intelligent."

"But I'm dating you," she pointed out.

"That you are."

"And I've no intention of letting others try to buy me away from you," she said to him. "As I said, I'm not a prize to be won. My parents have always encouraged me to make my own choices in life and I won't change now."

(II)(II)

Hermione hadn't realized exactly how many people the Malfoys had invited, so she was relieved when Draco finally told her that the last couple, a Mr. and Mrs. Fitzwilliam Pucey, arrived with their son and Pansy Parkinson.

Now, the Muggle born sat at the dining table between Narcissa and a carbon copy of Pansy were she a couple decades older. The young witch remained silent during the appetizer, preferring to steal glances at Draco rather than attempt to make small talk with the woman sitting next to her. Narcissa was pleasant, but Mrs. Parkinson was a downright troll and didn't hesitate to make her dissatisfaction of sitting next to a Muggle born known to anyone who would listen.

"Hermione," Draco said, causing the witch to jump and nearly spill her wine. She hadn't realized she had fallen into a daydream.

"Yes?" she replied placing the glass back. Her eyes darted to Blaise who was snickering before turning her attention to her boyfriend.

Draco gave a slight, patient smile. "In your own little world, princess?" he asked and Hermione couldn't help but think he was laughing at her.

She pinched her lips together and responded, "I was thinking about that equation Professor Vector had given us before our break. I think I had made an error in my calculations."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Leave it to you to think about school when we are sitting at a banquet," he teased.

"There isn't anything wrong with her being concerned about her schoolwork," Narcissa said, defending the girl beside her.

"Indeed," her husband agreed. "You would do well to take a page out of her book, my boy. Perhaps that is why you never did as well as her?"

Draco scowled. "I don't do as well because she's a bloody walking encyclopaedia," he said. "She could dance circles around me shooting spells with a blindfold and one hand tied behind her back and she'd still toss me against the wall as if I were some child's dolly."

"Should we test that theory?" Theodore pitched in with a smirk.

Draco's face contorted in fury which only caused his friends to snicker at his expense. Hermione blushed as she looked down at her plate of food, her fork stabbing at some steamed carrots.

"How do you like your quail, Miss Granger?" Lucius asked causing Hermione to glance up again.

She gave him a smile. "It is exquisite, Mr. Malfoy," she told him as she cut herself another slice of the bird. "Very tender and juicy. I'll have to get the recipe later as I'm sure my mother would love it."

"Perhaps I could have one of the house elves draw up a take home bag for you tomorrow," the man suggested. "I doubt they'd part with their cutlery secrets, but they do love when we enjoy the food they give us."

Hermione gave him a tight smile as she ate another bite of quail. "Out of curiosity, Miss Granger," Mrs. Parkinson asked, taking a sip of her wine. "What sort of dowry has your father set aside for you?"

The Muggle born looked at the woman in confusion. "Dowry?" she questioned as she thought of it. "We… Muggles don't hand out dowries anymore."

The woman's eyes widened and she glanced at Mrs. Zabini knowingly. "What about your inheritance?" the Egyptian woman asked with a raised eyebrow. "I can't imagine your brother getting everything while you're left with nothing. That would be really bad business."

The young witch frowned. What century did these people live in? "I don't have a brother," she stated. "Or a sister for that matter. My parents only wanted one child, though I used to beg for a sibling when I was younger."

The scandalized looks on the women's faces would have been laughable if it were not so sad. "So, who inherits when your father passes? A cousin?" the dark skinned woman asked.

Blaise gave Hermione an amused look and Theodore hid his smile. "No, ma'am," she replied hotly. "I've no cousins on my father's side nor do I have any aunts or uncles. My father, like me, was an only child as well."

"Won't you inherit it all?" Draco asked.

She stared at him. He already knew the answer to that question, but she saw the slight smirk on his face. The Slytherin boys were having far too much fun with this discussion. Hermione speared another carrot and ate it.

"Actually, Mrs. Zabini," she said, "if anything were to happen to my father, God forbid, my mother would inherit first. However, we don't really discuss it all that much. Thinking about a family member's death, particularly your own father, is rather depressing. We prefer to live in the present instead."

"But you make top grades," Mrs. Zabini observed. "One can only assume you do so in hopes of attracting a husband who values intelligence. Perhaps someone equally intelligent."

The young witch scoffed. "Or I make top grades so I can be accepted into whatever apprenticeship I choose," she said. "I do not need to attract a husband, Mrs. Zabini. If or when a man comes into my life that I am attracted to, he'll feel the same towards me. I'll marry for love, not riches."

"Preposterous!" the Pureblood woman stated. "You sound as silly as Umbridge. She put her career before her marriage, too."

"Yes, and now it's all she has," Mrs. Parkinson said solemnly.

"Some women aren't cut out for marriage," Mrs. Nott said softly. "Deloris Umbridge is nothing more than a fraud whose parents were desperate to rid themselves of her."

Hermione frowned at her plate. "Deloris Umbridge was a bully," she said more to herself than anyone.

The women tittered and Mrs. Parkinson waved her hand dismissively. "Deloris was always quite outspoken. Obsessed with Cornelius Fudge, too," she said with a laugh.

Mrs. Zabini grinned maliciously. "Oh, Deloris. I wonder what ever happened to the poor girl?"

"Didn't she get carried away by centaurs?" Luna piped in, glancing at Hermione. The Muggle born nodded and Luna continued, "She was a dreadful teacher and she had these wicked disciplinary measures that would make even You-Know-Who cringe."

"Voldemort," Hermione said softly, but clearly. The entire table stopped as all eyes turned to her. The Muggle born looked up and stared at her friend. "His name is Voldemort, Luna. You can say it. He's dead."

A minute passed and no one said a word, just continued to look at the young witch. Hermione did not back down, however. She knew people were seeing her differently at this moment and if she faltered, it would blow up in her face. She could feel hatred coming from some and unease from others.

Draco watched her and wasn't sure if he should be proud. He had been taught from birth to never say the Dark Lord's name, least of all in front of guests. He had heard Potter say it on occasion and had often laughed at the idiocy. But now, hearing the Muggle born say it, his thoughts began to change.

Hermione licked her lips and set her jaw. "It's funny, isn't, Luna?" she continued, dabbing her mouth with her napkin. "He had all these followers. All these people who believed in his cause, yet he was the biggest hypocrite of them all. At least Umbridge was a proven Pureblood and was raised to believe the tripe Voldemort and others like him spat."

The blond girl nodded in agreement as Mrs. Nott hissed nastily, "You filthy little Mudblood! The Dark Lord…"

"Was a Half-blood," Hermione interrupted. "Or did he not tell you?" Several people at the table had stood at the old witch's shout, sneering and looking indignant. Even many of the Slytherins Hermione lived with had stood.

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the witch, but said nothing as the old woman continued, "The Dark Lord wasn't a Half-Blood, you nitwit! My husband had known him since he was a boy. His family…"

"Funny how no one has ever heard of the Riddle family," Hermione said, interrupting the witch again. She looked curiously at Draco. "Are they part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight?"

This caused several gasps from the older witches and wizards around the table. Up until this point, the Malfoys had been silent. Lucius studied the girl carefully. "No, Miss Granger," he replied to her question. "They are not. In fact, very few know the Dark Lord's surname had been Riddle."

"You mean, very few who actually served him," she pointed out. "And obviously not the ones who feared him. Given Mrs. Nott's proclamation, I wonder how many here know he was born and raised in a Muggle orphanage? That his Pureblooded mother had died in childbirth after tricking his Muggle father into falling in love with her? That she had fed him a love potion for years and managed to not only marry the Muggle, but convinced herself that he truly was in love with her." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at an outraged Mrs. Nott. "You think he really cared about blood purity? Truly? The entire time your husband and others served him he was far more interested in making himself immortal. So much so that he would kill anyone to gain what he desired the most."

Mrs. Nott threw her napkin down. "How can you allow this, Lucius?" she hissed. "Allow this filth to sit at your table spouting lies and running her mouth about things of which she has very little knowledge of?"

Lucius looked at the woman curiously, though he hadn't moved from his spot at the head of the table. "Who do you think helped Harry Potter defeat him, Agatha? I've been on the receiving end of Miss Granger's wand and have studied her Hogwarts scores for years now. Believe me when I say, she earned her title as the brightest witch of her age. It doesn't surprise me in the least that she would research the Dark Lord and learn as much as she could about him," he said, his voice never rising, but commanding all the same.

Hermione didn't know what surprised her more: that Lucius Malfoy, renowned Death Eater, was defending her, or that people seemed to actually be listening to him. "She's a Mudblood bitch who threw my husband in Azkaban!" Mrs. Nott declared. Her grace had been forgotten as she pointed a finger at Hermione.

"You will do well to curb your tongue, Madam," Draco growled softly. Hermione could see his stormy eyes brewing and knew he was angrier than he showed. The Muggle born clamped her mouth shut for a moment and watched the blond snake. Draco's eyes were fixed on the older witch.

Finally, she couldn't hold back any longer. "I never sent your husband to Azkaban, Mrs. Nott," she said calmly. "You may not know this, but he murdered innocent people and it is believed he even raped a few of them, though the evidence there is insubstantial. My point is, it was his actions, not mine, that put him, and every other Death Eater that joined him, in Azkaban."

"You are a very naïve little girl, Miss Granger," the woman hissed.

"And you are in denial," Hermione bit back. "You're so quick to assume the best of your husband that you forget all those people he persecuted and would have continued to persecute if given the chance."

The woman stood at that and picked up her purse. "I hope you have a good Christmas, Lucius. Narcissa. I appreciate the two of you for inviting me, but I find the company unpleasant and will excuse myself."

"Oh, sit down, Mother," Theodore growled, making Hermione stare at him in shock. "You're embarrassing me with your antics."

"My antics?" the woman repeated indignantly.

The dark haired boy nodded. "Yes. Your antics. In case you've forgotten, I am now the head of our family," he said as he held himself up. "You've insulted our hosts, insulted Miss Granger, embarrassed yourself and me, and are attempting to leave this table like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs. You are a Nott. And the Malfoys are our oldest friends. You'll apologize to Miss Granger and spend the rest of the evening in silence."

"Why you ungrateful little nosebleed!" she spat. "Your father and I raised you better than this."

"Better? Really?" he asked mildly. "And how is that working out for us? For Father?" He glanced around the table, briefly meeting Hermione's eyes before looking at Draco. "Times are changing. It's no longer a world of Pureblood versus Muggle born. Our numbers have been depleted thanks to the Da… Voldemort. If we don't change we will become extinct."

"You're just echoing the mantra the Ministry's been prattling on about," Mrs. Parkinson said angrily.

"I refuse to allow my daughter or son to breed with Muggles," said a portly, balding man Hermione didn't recognize. He was the spitting image of Crabbe, however, so the witch could easily guess who he was.

"I'm not suggesting anyone mate with Muggles," Theodore clarified. He wrinkled his nose. "I read the Prophet every day and I saw the obituaries after Voldemort died. Most of the old wizarding families will be dead this generation or the next. The Blacks are all but extinct since Sirius died last year. All we have left from that family is Mrs. Malfoy and her sister. No males. So, the line is dead. So much for the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Personally, I would rather keep my family name alive even if it means I end up marrying a Muggle born in the end."

Mrs. Nott gasped, putting a hand to her chest in outrage.

"They are not the same thing as Muggles, Mother," Theodore stated before his mother could argue.

"Indeed, they are not," Lucius said, surprising everyone. He glanced at Hermione. "Forgive me, my dear, but as soon as Draco told me of his intentions towards you, I took it upon myself to research your family history. It turns out, you have a squib in your ancestors." Hermione's eyes widened as he continued, "Running with a theory I had, I began investigating other known Muggle borns and their family histories. Imagine my surprise to discover that each one has a squib, sometimes even two, in their backgrounds."

There were murmurs down the table as people seemed to be shocked. "So, you think a squib ancestor is the reason I can do magic?" Hermione asked finally.

He shrugged. "It would make sense, wouldn't it? Within the past decade, there has been an upsurge of Muggle borns, which, until now, had been considered a rarity," he explained. "As you know, Miss Granger, when a person is born a squib it's difficult, not just for the child, but for the family as well. Giving their lack of magical talent, many are cast out, considered shameful and a disgrace. In the olden days, they were sent to Muggle orphanages. Most families in this age aren't nearly as cruel, but the child will still be sent to attend Muggle schools and taught how to live like Muggles. It's the most humane thing any Wizarding parent can do."

Hermione didn't agree with that entirely. "The most humane thing any Wizarding parent can do for a squib child is keep it and love it just as much as the other children," she stated.

Lucius looked at her curiously. "You don't think a parent of a squib would love the child just the same as any other?" he asked. His eyes shot to his son and back to her again. "There are children born every day with some form of deformity, be it a lost limb, extra limbs, without magic, or some mental deformity such as autism. I daresay, Miss Granger, these children are loved just as much as a normal child. However, like autistic or wheelchair bound children, squibs are treated with a delicate hand. There's no cure for a child born without magic anymore as there is a cure for a child born without a leg. We simply learn to endure and teach the child how to cope with their abnormality. In a world where people strive to find others like themselves, children thrive best when they are with others who are dealing with the same things they are. If that means sending a squib to a Muggle school, where is the harm in that? The child will still return home for every holiday."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and glanced down at her empty plate. "My apologies, Mr. Malfoy," she said contritely. "I misunderstood what you meant."

"That's quite alright, my dear," he said rather kindly. He turned his attention back to Mrs. Nott. "So, as you can see, Agatha, Muggle borns are very much a part of our world and, as such, there is little harm in mixing our kind with them or adding them to our bloodlines. The blood will still be pure."

"It won't," the woman disagreed. "It'll be tainted with Muggle blood which can lead to even more squibs being born."

"What better way to get rid of the Muggle problem," Blaise spoke up.

"Muggle problem?" Hermione asked, scowling.

He shrugged. "Apologies for the word choice," he said. "But picture this: Most of the Wizarding World have an issue with Muggles, particularly those of us who are Pureblood. We've been persecuted by the Muggles for centuries. If we were to accept Muggle borns into our family trees, soon squibs and Muggle borns will be so commonplace that Muggles will begin to willingly accept us."

"That is a beautiful pipe dream," said a witch further down the table. Hermione saw Goyle sitting next to her and assumed the short, plump woman was his mother.

"It was the same pipe dream they had centuries ago," a man stated. "And that was during a time when magic was more accepted by Muggles. Witches and wizards alike were still burned at the stake and cast out."

"I guess it's been years since you last attended Hogwarts," Hermione replied. "Witches and wizards were rarely burned at the stake. In fact, most of the people who were burned were Muggles who had simply been accused of witchcraft and then, it was generally free-thinking women. On the off chance that an actual witch or wizard were caught, many, if not all, knew how to prevent themselves from actually being burned. One witch in particular enjoyed it so much, she allowed herself to get caught several times in different disguises."

Draco smirked. "And there's the Know-It-All. I was wondering when she would show up, princess," he said, sitting back down in his chair. "Welcome to the party."

The Muggle born glanced at him and then rolled her eyes.

(III)(III)

Draco leaned against the wall on the balcony. He could hear the laughter and merriment inside the Manor, but he ignored it. The rest of the supper had gone with little to no contest and everyone was swept into the ballroom where they now danced. Draco had guided Hermione through several dances before she begged to stop so she could get something to drink. Now she was chatting with Loony Lovegood and a few other girls she apparently knew that Draco didn't.

His eyes narrowed as he thought over the conversation in the dining hall. He'd never known anyone to challenge the Malfoys and it irked him that the little bint had. Of course, she was Theodore's mother, but it still grated on his nerves. Perhaps there was a way he could arrange an "accident" for the lady? After all, she was rather old and Theodore was an adult now, so he could handle the Nott estate. Of course, he would have to marry. Draco cringed as he thought of the idea of his best mate marrying the wacko from Ravenclaw.

"Out here alone?" the wizard Draco had just been thinking about asked as he stepped out onto the balcony.

The blond shrugged. "I needed some air," he admitted. "And a chance to think."

Blaise came out from behind Theo and stepped up to the railing. To the blond's surprise, the dark skinned boy took something from his pocket, lit it with his wand, and began inhaling it. Blowing out the smoke, the boy sighed. "You don't know how irritating Daphne Greengrass is until you've invited her out on a date," he commented, leaning against the rail. He pointed the lit item at Draco. "You are going to have your work cut out for you. My mother has already made suggestions to me about Granger and has even asked me what I knew about her parents."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Your mother can suck my dick," he growled. "Granger's mine and if you try anything, I will bury you."

Blaise lifted his hands up in surrender. "It was just a warning, mate, relax," he said. "I told you before I have no interest in her as anything more than a friend."

"What is that thing?" Theo asked when Blaise took another drag from his cigarette.

The dark skinned Slytherin looked at it. "The Muggles call it a fag," he answered. "Some girl in Ravenclaw introduced me to them last time we were in Hogsmeade. Quite addicting, but they do help to take the edge off."

Theo frowned. "Yeah, but what is it?"

Blaise licked his lips. "It's kind of like a pipe," he said thoughtfully. "Only smaller and easier to hide in your pockets." He held the fag out to Theo. "Would you like to try?"

Theo took the proffered cigarette and looked at it for a moment before taking a drag himself. He immediately started coughing and hit his chest. "Merlin's balls, this thing is strong!" he exclaimed. He offered it to Draco.

The blond seemed to consider it for a moment, but he took it and copied his friends' motions. Unlike Theo, Draco didn't cough. He went to hand it back to Blaise, but the boy shook his head and took out two more fags, lighting one and handing it to Theo before lighting his own.

"Now this is a Muggle invention I can get behind." The black haired boy said, taking a drag from his fag.

"What's with your mum, Theo?" Draco asked.

The boy sighed. "She's bitter," he admitted. "Father was ill when he went into Azkaban and she fears he's going to die there. I mean, I don't get it." He frowned. "The cunt knew he had gotten life, what did she think was going to happen? He's going to die in prison anyway."

"What were the final charges?" Blaise asked.

"Four accounts of rape, three accounts 1st degree homicide, five accounts of Muggle baiting, and… I think there's a charge for manslaughter," Theo said. "Oh! And he was charged for being a Death Eater."

Blaise frowned. "How did your father get out of it, Drake?"

The blond shook his head. "He defected," he said. "Told the Ministry he had no choice but to do what he did because the despot had threatened my mother and me. Those old codgers have soft spots for people who protect their families. It also helped that he provided names of people he knew were in league with the Dark Lord."

The black boy nodded. "So, Theo, are you going to bang Lovegood or what?"

"Heh. No," Theo replied. "I'd like to, but she's a little virgin, so it would benefit me more to keep her intact until I can put a ring on her finger."

"You are not seriously planning to marry that wacko?" Draco asked in disbelief, his eyes bulging a bit.

Theo shrugged. "Why not?"

" _Loony_ Lovegood? Come on, mate, I thought you had better sense than that," Draco drawled.

Theo glowered. "Don't call her that. And what's wrong with marrying her? You yourself said the pickings were slim for girls our age and given what happened with the courts and the path my mum is going down, I need to find a witch to settle down with."

"You just turned seventeen, mate," Blaise pointed out. "And she's not even sixteen yet."

"That doesn't mean I can't solicit her father," Theo said. "Which is what I plan on doing this week. From what I can tell, she has no prospects and her father isn't doing so well himself."

"Prospects," Draco huffed. "A girl like her doesn't get 'prospects', they get straightjackets."

"I'm warning you, mate," Theo said with narrowed eyes. "Watch what you say about her. You may not like her, but I do. What's more, your princess, Granger, likes her, too."

"What's going on with Bulstrode?" Blaise asked, trying to curve the conversation.

"Goyle's made a bid for her," Theo said. "He was boasting about it inside. Did you notice how she was latched onto his arm?"

"So, the walruses find one another attractive. How cute," Draco snarked, taking another drag of his fag.

Blaise frowned. "What's gotten into you, mate? You're being a dick."

"All these fucking people," Draco said, throwing his hands up in the air. "First it was your mother, then Theo's mum. And that's just the beginning! The Malfoys have always been trend setters and leaders and now…"

"So be a trend setter," Theo suggested. "You've already started by staking a claim on a Muggle born. Marry her and others will start marrying their own Muggle borns."

"You're already a leader, Malfoy," Blaise said as he handed Draco another fag. "And don't think for a moment that your family has lost any respect. There were a lot of disagreements tonight, but your father said some things that have people buzzing. Even my mother made a comment about change being in the air."

"Was that before or after she suggested you pursue my wife?" Draco snarled.

Blaise lifted an eyebrow. "She's not your wife yet, Drake," he said. "And you better be careful about claiming it, because if she catches on…"

"She already knows that I want to marry her," the blond interrupted, waving a dismissive hand.

"Yeah, but, Drake," Theo said, finishing his cigarette and tossing the butt off the balcony. Blaise handed him another one. "You use that line to do loads of shit. Look at Astoria and that fourth year a few weeks ago. You're being unnecessarily brutal, mate, and she's going to catch it."

Draco scoffed as he took another drag and looked up at the moon. "I do what's necessary," he said, blowing a stream of smoke to the wind. He glanced down at the cigarette in his hand. "Where did you get these, Blaise?"

"Corner store," came the reply. "In Muggle London right outside Diagon Alley. If you want, I could pick you up a pack or two."

The blond thought about it as he took a drag. "Alright," he said finally. "Pick me up a few and I'll pay you back. Are you two staying here tonight?"

"I don't see why not," Blaise said as Theo answered, "I'll have to see if Luna wants to stay. If she agrees, then, yeah."

(IV)(IV)

Hermione had no idea where Draco had disappeared to, but at the moment, she wasn't overly concerned. She laughed as Luna commented on the outfits the people wore. "I hope you're not too offended by the things Theodore's mother said tonight, Hermione," the young blond said suddenly.

The Muggle born bit her bottom lip. "I'm not," she replied truthfully. "If anything, I'm still in a state of shock over how I was defended by Mr. Malfoy and even Theo." Her brows softened as she looked at her friend. "I do hope you're being careful with him. I don't think I've ever seen anyone speak to their mother the way he spoke to her, but I do know that usually isn't a good sign."

Luna shrugged. "It's common among old Pureblood families," she explained. "The head of the house is always a male and if his mother is still living, she defers to him. Honestly, I thought it showed how much he's matured to stand against such blatant bigotry."

"I agree," the brunette witch said. "I just don't want to see you dig a hole you can't crawl out of."

Hermione glanced up as she saw Lucius approaching her. He inclined his head and offered her a soft smile. "Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood." Hermione returned his smile while Luna just looked at him whimsically. "The celebration will be coming to a close shortly," he told the girls, "however, there is an after party in the drawing room for…"

"Lucius, you better not be inviting those girls to your twisted games," Narcissa warned as she stepped up to them.

The wizard gave her a sour look that reminded Hermione of Draco. "Miss Lovegood may not be able to come, but Miss Granger is of the age to make her own choice."

"Choice on what?" Draco asked as he and the other boys entered from the balcony.

It amazed Hermione how he managed to appear from nowhere. As he got closer, though, her nose wrinkled. "Were you smoking?" she inquired, not quite believing the Pureblood would take up such a nasty Muggle habit.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked to his father. "Choice on what?" he repeated.

Lucius held himself up. "I was just getting ready to ask Miss Granger if she would like to attend the after party since the celebrations are coming to a close."

"No," Draco said, his expression darkening. "Theo and Blaise will be staying here tonight and we were talking of having our own little after party in my suites."

"You're staying here tonight?" Narcissa asked the two Slytherins curiously.

Blaise nodded as Theo looked at his date. "If you would like to stay, Luna," he said, though there was a question in his voice.

"I don't mind staying," she replied. "It's really nice that you think I warrant the invite. I'll have to owl my father to let him know where I am, but I don't see it as a problem."

Draco hadn't taken his eyes off of his father, even when Hermione touched his shoulder. "I don't understand," the Muggle born said, her brow knitted in confusion. "What's wrong with attending the after party your father is having?"

The two Malfoy men stared at one another, Lucius in amusement while Draco's was a lot more sinister. Narcissa rolled her eyes and scoffed. Knowing that Hermione was safe now, the older witch turned away. "I have guests to attend," she said as she left.

"It's an orgy," Draco stated, answering Hermione's question, though never taking his eyes off of his father.

The man laughed. "Well, I wouldn't quite call it that," he said with a chuckle.

"A bunch of people in an enclosed space having sex with one another," Draco defined. "That's the very definition of an orgy."

"Not everyone has sex, son," the patriarch pointed out.

Draco waved a hand at the man and looked at his girlfriend. "You want to see what BDSM is all about, princess? Go with him."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I think I'll pass," she stated carefully. "I do appreciate the offer, however, Mr. Malfoy. I'm just… Well, with Luna staying, I would prefer to spend some more time with her."

The man inclined his head. "Of course, my pet. Do enjoy yourself with your friends and know that the offer remains should you change your mind," he said.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Let's go," he said, taking Hermione's hand and leading her out of the ballroom. The other Hogwarts students followed.

* * *

Author's Note: You know, I actually considered having each chapter with a sex scene back when I decided to extend this, but there is just soooo much going on. Party isn't quite over yet, guys. Got about one more chapter left of it before I move on.

marthapreston4: How is this story romanticizing rape? Did you find it romantic? Because I sure as hell didn't. And you know what? Rape isn't normal nor is the abuse he's putting on her normal. How many women, and men, live their lives in an abusive relationship thinking that their life is normal? You'd be surprised. As I've pointed out (at the _very_ beginning) this is a dark fic. Yes, it starts out sweet and seemingly innocent. A lot of dark stories do. A lot of abusive relationships do. "Oh, he's so handsome and sweet..." is a common phrase among those women who are lured into the trap. If you don't like what I'm writing, no one is holding a wand to your head and forcing you to read it. It's that simple.

meldz: Just wait until you read the actual proposal. . And yeah, as a teenager, I can imagine he'll do a lot of fumbling around, especially as he tries to get her into the lifestyle.

NiceButNaughtyAngel: Sometimes I amaze myself with my own wit. I promise that it's usually completely by accident.

ellabelle12: Oh, it's going to get darker. Like I said, I have one more chapter with the party, a chapter or two (if not more) covering the scene at the Grangers then the rest of the school year and summer. I plan on seeing this story out beyond them getting married.

Leti0422: Not sure she'll get to turn the tables on him, but I'm glad you like what I've written so far. The introduction was tame. It's not going to stay that way.

shine25: Well, thank you! :) I'm so glad to hear that. And yeah, I've been working out why Purebloods dislike Muggles so much and I can't imagine that it just has to do with their lack of magic. In the actual story, there's an indication that the two worlds used to get along and Rowling pointed out that the whole idea of blood purity didn't really start until Salazar Slytherin. There were also passages that suggest that there are deeper reasons (in the books) as to why the Wizarding World is hiding that have little to do with "Can you use your wand to fix my problem?" (Something that I think it was Cornelius Fudge or Slughorn who had said something about this to Harry.)

Briste: Hook, line, and sinker. *Giggles*

AllisonHope: Thank you so much for your praise. I feel very honoured and flattered that you enjoy my work. Responding to people's comments is a recent development for me. I feel that if you are taking the time to comment, then I owe it to you to respond. It's only fair, right?

Ann10155: Yeah, Hermione's not going to get pregnant any time soon. I am glad you liked the BDSM scene. There's more to come on that end. As for the negative reviews, honestly? Haters are gonna hate. I am confident in this story and given the reviews I've received thus far, others are to. Negativity is just something we have to learn to brush off and not let it affect how we see things. There's a point to this story. And if you enjoy it, that's all that matters.

Guest: I appreciate your obsession ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as they entered Draco's suites, the blond wizard turned to his dark skinned friend. "Do you have any more of those fags?" he asked.

Blaise gave him a bemused smile. "You've already had what? Two? Three?" he commented as he pulled out his pack.

Draco snorted. "Do you have any more or not?"

As Blaise took out the pack Hermione glared at them. "You don't need those," she told him. "Did you know they can cause cancer?"

Draco gave her a bored look. "Did you know that wizards and witches can't get cancer?" he drawled as his friend handed him a cigarette.

Hermione frowned. "How about this," she said, folding her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow. "They can make your skin grey, your teeth yellow, your hair dull, and give you a foul odour that can make people not want to be anywhere near you." He was about to respond when she added, "And I have no interest in kissing a guy who tastes like an ashtray."

He glowered at her before handing the cigarette back to Blaise. "Happy?" he hissed at Hermione before pushing past her and further into the suite. He went to a desk in his sitting room and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey that had been hidden in the bottom drawer. He studied it for a split second and swore. "There's barely a swallow left."

"Your parents let you drink?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Draco gave her a smirk. "No," he told her. "But if I can successfully sneak a bottle or two in my room, they won't say anything." He glanced at his friends. "Feel like taking a trip?'

"To your parents' cellar?" Blaise smiled. "Why not?"

Draco kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. "We'll be back soon," he told her as he handed her the nearly empty bottle.

The Muggle born nodded as she watched the three boys leave. Sighing she went to one of the armchairs by the fireplace, put the bottle on top of the table next to her, and took of her shoes. Luna joined her, mimicking her movements and moaning in relief as she leaned back against her own chair.

"Does Draco know that you could simply cast a spell to fill that bottle up?" Luna asked.

Rubbing her foot, Hermione said, "He does. He just has an issue with doing that to liquor. Says it weakens it."

Glancing up, Hermione saw Daphne wandering idly about the room, her head bowed. "You're welcomed to join us, if you'd like," the brunette said loud enough so the girl could hear.

Daphne shot her an evil look. "Why would I want to join you?" she spat, angrily. "You're an insult to everything magic and Pureblood there is."

The Muggle born witch raised an eyebrow. "Just because I'm dating Draco, doesn't mean…"

"You think I give a damn about that arsehole?" the girl hissed. "He's a fucking dick, Granger, and you're a fool."

The Gryffindor frowned. "You have a funny way of showing your dislike of him," she commented. "You and your sister both."

"Don't you dare say anything about my sister, you slag!" the girl spat, pointing a finger at Hermione. "You know nothing!"

Well, that much was true. Hermione had no idea where all this hostility was coming from. She glanced at Luna and stood up. Holding her hands up in surrender, the Muggle born took a step towards the Slytherin.

"I would if you would tell me," she said carefully. "I don't understand why you would come to this party giving how much you hate him."

Daphne turned away from her and folded her arms. "Blaise invited me," she admitted. When there wasn't a response, she huffed and glanced back at Hermione. "You don't get invited to a party by Blaise Zabini and refuse. Next to your precious Malfoy, he's one of the most desirable boys in Slytherin House. Just coming to this party with him gives me some status."

Hermione frowned. "You shouldn't let a boy dictate how much status you receive," she commented. "Academics…"

"I'm not smart like you," the Slytherin witch spat. "Not everyone can get what they want by 'academics'."

Luna had stood with Hermione and was looking at the blonde curiously. "You want Blaise Zabini?" she asked, her voice soft.

Daphne closed her eyes. "No," she confessed. "But I want the status that comes with dating him. Only…" She faltered.

"Only?"

The Slytherin sighed. "I have a gift, Granger. Something that can guarantee me a husband once school is over, but the moment Blaise invited me, I knew I was going to lose it. Will lose it."

The cryptic words gave the Muggle born pause. It wasn't hard for her to figure out, but it was Luna who spoke, "So, tell him. I told Theodore and he didn't seem to mind."

The Slytherin turned back to the other girls and gave the younger witch a long suffering look. "It's not as easy as you make it seem. My sister lost her reputation, my family has fallen in disfavour. The best way to pull us back up is if I go with Blaise. And Blaise only dates girls who give it up. Theo actually wants a wife. He needs to marry because he's the head of his family now, like Malfoy. Both of them are looking for long term commitments. Blaise isn't. He'll probably go another ten or twenty years before he decides to marry." She shook her head. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you two about this. You're just going to run off to your boyfriends and…"

Hermione had stepped close enough to the Slytherin that she was able to reach out and touch her shoulder. "We're not going to tell them anything," she assured the girl.

Daphne looked at the girl for a moment, as if trying to decide something. "You promise you won't say anything? Only, we have rules in Slytherin House."

"I know the rules," Hermione assured her as she rolled her eyes. "Though why on earth there would be such rules, I haven't the foggiest."

"It's like a family," Luna said. "And Slytherin House is very traditional in that regard. You don't speak and you don't reveal anything about yourself. What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin. You don't tell anyone if it's something bad because loyalty is more important."

This information only served to irritate the Gryffindor. "I know," she said. "Draco had explained it to me once. Or at least tried to." She turned to Daphne. "But you have our word. We won't say anything."

After a moment to consider the Gryffindor, the Slytherin finally said, "My sister was raped." She saw the look in Hermione's stark expression and shook her head. "Before you ask, I won't say by whom, but she was raped by five boys. Because of this, my father feels it's my duty to try to restore some of the prestige our family once had, not that there was much to begin with. He thinks that by me dating Blaise, it will help, but he doesn't get it."

"Blaise was one of the rapist," Hermione gasped, putting her hands over her mouth in shock.

Daphne pinched her lips. "Are you going to let me finish or are you going to keep interrupting me, Granger?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, putting her hands down and staring at the girl.

Rolling her eyes, the Pureblood shook her head. "Blaise wasn't one of the boys who raped her," she said. "However, I told you before. He has no interest in marrying anyone any time soon, but he will expect to have sex tonight, which means that he'll end up taking my virginity."

"I'm sure if you spoke to Draco he'd…"

"Draco's one of the worst ones there!" the girl hissed. "He was thirteen when he had sex for the first time. I know because he bragged about it in the Common Room. Before you came into his life, Granger, he had a different witch on his arm every week, if not night. Of course, you're the first Mud-Muggle born that he's been with and it does seem that you are it for him, but he's no saint. If you think he's going to keep me from his friend, you're wrong."

Hermione frowned. "How is that possible?" she asked as she did the math in her head. "He would have to be with every girl in school and I know he hasn't been with any Gryffindors because, unlike Slytherin House, Gryffindors do talk."

"He has been with a couple Ravenclaws," Luna admitted. "Lisa Turpin and Cleo Fawley had both mentioned their times spent with him."

Daphne nodded. "Trust me, Granger, there aren't that many days in a school year for him to have been with all the girls in Hogwarts. That being said, he doesn't really honour the idea of a girl's virginity. If a girl is a virgin, it won't bother him because to him, as well as Blaise, virginity isn't so much a gift as it is an obstacle. Yes, he'll want his future wife to be a virgin before he has her, but otherwise, it means nothing to him."

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she thought about what Daphne was saying. She remembered her first time with Draco. He hadn't known she was a virgin and yet, if she remembered right, it didn't really bother him. At all. She swallowed. Draco had said that he wanted to marry her, but Daphne said he wanted his wife to be a virgin. So, what did that mean?

"Luna told Theo that she was a virgin and he promised her that he wouldn't force anything on her. That he intends to honour her choice to wait until she married," Hermione said softly.

The Pureblood shrugged. "And he probably will," she confirmed. "Theodore has always been a bit of a softy in that regard. I've heard Draco and Blaise, as well as a few other boys, tease him about not wanting to get blood on his dick, but Theo comes from a long line of men who were patient with their women. Blaise's father died when he was young and his mother has since gone from one man to another. As for Draco, well, his family are all part of the lifestyle where virginity has no place."

"'The lifestyle'," Hermione repeated. "He's mentioned it to me and has even tried it with me. Last night, he blindfolded me and bound my hands above me head."

"Kinky."

The Muggle born's eyebrows furrowed. "It was strange. He didn't do anything abnormal, but…" She shook her head. "I thought he said his mother wasn't into it?"

Daphne shrugged. "That doesn't stop his dad from playing, does it?" she asked. "And I'm sure she's not completely out of the loop. Narcissa was never the person to hide in a corner and she always knows what her husband and son are up to. In fact, I can guarantee she's fully aware that her son is currently breaking into the family cellar."

"What ever happened to being faithful," Hermione groused as she and the other girls returned to the fireplace. The three of them sat in their respective seating, Hermione in one chair, Luna in the other, and Daphne on the couch between them. "I do hope Draco is honouring his word to me and not sleeping around with some other girl."

Daphne wrinkled her nose. "If he's trying to introduce you to the lifestyle, I doubt he's sleeping with another girl," she said. "Besides, you're with him every night. He hasn't asked you if another girl could join you, has he?"

"Thank Merlin, no," Hermione replied. "I don't know what I would do if he wanted to bring another girl into our relationship."

(II)(II)

"Hey, Zabini, give me a fag," Draco whispered as they walked down the corridor to the cellar.

The dark skinned Slytherin chuckled, but pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. "Granger's going to kill you if she catches you," he warned.

Draco grunted as he leaned against the wall, allowed Blaise to light the cigarette, and took a drag from it. "That's why she won't catch me," he stated arrogantly. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back and blew out the smoke, enjoying the feel of it wash over him.

"How do you intend to hide it?" Theo asked.

The blond gave his friend a bored look. "What are we? First years? I know quite a few cleansing charms," he drawled.

"But you're not seventeen yet," Theo pointed out.

Draco raised his eyebrow. "I'm not," he admitted. "But you are." He took another drag from the cigarette and continued down the path.

Neither of the boys said anything as they walked, knowing that the slightest sound had the potential of alerting someone. Not that Draco really worried about getting caught. This time last year may have been a problem, but he owned the estate now and everything within it. In his mind, the only reason his parents had their little party was because he allowed it. They wouldn't risk their own fun to stop him from having his.

Unfortunately for him, while the courts recognized Draco's authority, the manor did not. When the boys approached the cellar door, Draco ran his fingers along the wood tenderly and gripped the handle. Locked. He frowned as he tried, unsuccessfully, to open the door.

Theodore chuckled. "Here. Allow me," he said as he pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the handle. " _Alohamora,_ " he hissed. Nothing happened.

Draco frowned. Holding the cigarette he was still smoking between his lips, he started running the tips of his fingers over the wood, his eyes scanning the edges of the frame and handle. He could feel the magic thrumming through the wood, but trying to decipher the spell was difficult.

"Should one of us go back and get Granger?" Theo asked.

The blond gave him a bored look. "She's not the only clever person here," he drawled. Turning his attention back to the door, he took a step back from it. "I think there's an age charm on it. Theo, come and place your hand on the handle."

Curious, the boy did as he was told and Draco said, "Now, while touching the door, cast the unlocking charm."

Theo mumbled the spell and jumped when the handle heated up briefly before the lock clicked open. Draco smirked as his friend opened the door and started to walk past the threshold. Arrogantly, he chortled, "Father must have added that little factor because he thought I'd…"

What Lucius though, neither Blaise nor Theo knew because at that moment, Draco was blasted away from the door. As he hit the stone floor with a loud thud, his cigarette flew out of his mouth and he skidded several feet away. Both of his friends laughed boisterously at him as he forced himself back on his feet with a sour look on his face.

"Fucking dick," Draco hissed as his lip curled and he glared at the open door. "And fuck you two for laughing."

Blaise was the first one to calm down from his laughter. "There's probably an age line," he suggested.

"You think? Thank you, Captain Obvious, for that assessment," Draco growled, glancing at the boy. "Now, do one of your idiots want to go in there and get the booze so we can get back to our girls already?"

Blaise retrieved the cigarette while Theodore went into the cellar and returned with three bottles of firewhiskey. "Think they'll miss them?" the raven haired boy asked as he handed a bottle to each of his friends.

"No," Draco replied. "And who cares besides? I own these fucking bottles, so it's not like they can go anything about it."

Draco eyed the cigarette that Blaise held out for him and then sneered. "I'm not putting that thing back in my mouth after it's been on the floor."

Blaise shrugged as he took a drag from the cigarette. "I dusted it off," he assured his friend. "Not that there's any real dust in this place. How many house elves do you own?"

"Three," Draco answered as they turned and started down the path from which they had come. "We used to have four, but as Granger had said, Potter had tricked my father into freeing one of them. It was for the best, honestly. I didn't mind the little guy, but Father hated him."

Theo grabbed Draco's arm, effectively stopping him. "Hold on, Drake. If we go in there, Granger's going to know something's up," he said.

Draco glared at the boy. "What are you talking about?"

Taking out his wand, Theo began casting cleansing charms on himself and both of his friends. "Cigarettes," came his answer. "Remember how she immediately caught the smell last time? You told her you wouldn't smoke."

Draco rolled his eyes, but once the boy was finished, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a bottle of cologne and spritzed his neck before capping it and shoving it back in his robes. Theo looked crestfallen. "I should have thought of that," he lamented.

The blond shrugged. "You should always keep a bottle with you," he advised sagely. "Granger goes nuts over this stuff, so I make it a point to always smell like it."

(III)(III)

Daphne suddenly looked towards the entrance to the suite before turning her attention back to the two girls. "Remember your promise," she hissed at the girls as the doors opened.

Theodore held his bottle in the air as he walked into the room. "Fear not, ladies, we have libations," he said proudly, his chest puffing out as if he had conquered a small country.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Luna smiled kindly and Daphne eyed the bottle in his hands. The Muggle born watched as Draco went to his desk and pulled out some glasses before bringing them and his own bottle to the fireplace where the girls were seated.

Daphne sat up and scooted away from Blaise as he sat down while Luna moved a bit to make room in the chair for Theodore. When Draco arrived to the group, he put the bottle and several glasses on a small table between them all before glancing at Hermione. He gave half a a smirk. "Stand up a moment, princess," he said. Once she did so, he sat in the chair and pulled her onto his lap.

Blaise popped the cork to his own bottle and poured the golden liquid evenly into each glass and handed them to each person. "Let's have a toast, shall we?" he suggested. When the other five teenagers looked at him expectantly, he said, "To a whole year of living without fear of the Dark Lord and a new beginning to each of us."

They echoed the sentiment with a "Cheers" and each took sips from their drinks. Hermione licked her lips and swirled her drink thoughtfully for a moment. "Draco," she began, "let's play a game."

He had already downed half of his drink. "What game did you have in mind?" he asked curiously, his eyebrow rose as he looked up at her.

She looked at him. "Truth or dare?" she suggested with a shrug and a grin.

"Perfect drinking game," Theo said with a laugh.

Hermione blushed slightly and looked at Draco curiously. He took another sip of his drink. "Truth," he said.

She scrunched her nose. She knew what she wanted to ask, but she decided to go with something simple for now. Something safe. "What's your favourite colour?" she asked.

The question threw him and he stared at her in surprise. "All of the questions in the world and you ask what my favourite colour is," he breathed in amazement. "It's blue. Theo, truth or dare?" Hermione felt his hand begin drawing small circles at the small of her back.

"Truth," the raven haired boy said as he draped an arm around Luna's shoulder. "I'm not drunk enough for any dares yet."

The blond gave a nod and smirked. "How do you intend to go two and a half years dealing with blue balls?"

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Of course, you would go straight to sex," he commented unsurprised. He looked at his right hand. "I suppose I'll spend a lot of time with the good ole fist, unless Luna decides to help me out some." He winked at her. "Luna, love? Truth or dare?"

She looked at him for a moment, her light blue eyes as big as saucers, though she didn't look particularly frightened. "Truth," she chose calmly.

He inclined his head. "I know you've never been with a boy and I have no intention of doing anything to jeopardize your integrity, however, I was wondering something. There are other activities we could do that would allow you to remain intact while also allowing the both of us to enjoy ourselves. Would you be interested in exploring some of these activities with me?" he asked.

In all the time Hermione had known the younger witch, she had never seen the girl blush. It was a very graceful sight to behold as the girl dipped her head a bit and her cheeks pinked beautifully. "I might," the girl replied. "As long as we're not…" She looked up at the boy sitting next to her. "I made a promise to myself and my parents that I would wait before experiencing love fully, but I don't see the harm in a bit of exploration."

Hermione watched as the boy's features lit up as if Christmas had come early. He smiled the goofiest smile before saying, "I remember your promise and I will honour it. Thank you, Luna, for at least giving me a little bit of something."

She gave him a soft, innocent smile before looking at the Slytherin girl. "Daphne? Truth or dare?"

"Truth," came the automatic response.

"Have you ever been on a date with a boy before?" the younger girl asked. "Not necessarily some sort of snog session in your Common Room, but an actual date with a nice evening in a restaurant or something similar."

Daphne shook her head. "It isn't proper for a girl like me to simply date. First, we have to look at our prospects, which are usually boys who've made a bid on us. Given that no one has bid on me yet, I haven't really had the chance to date, unless you count tonight."

"Tonight does count," Blaise stated solidly. "Just because I haven't made a bid on you, does not mean that this isn't a date."

Daphne paused for a moment, giving him a measured look before saying, "Granger, truth or dare?"

The Muggle born sighed. "Truth," she stated.

The Pureblooded witch looked at the girl. "If Draco were to get down on one knee right now and ask you for your hand in marriage, would you accept it?"

Hermione frowned as she felt Draco's hand stop as she contemplated her answer. "It's not an easy answer to give," she began. "My automatic response, I suppose, would be yes, but…"

"But?" Draco echoed, staring at her.

She looked at him with a pained expression on her face. "With marriage comes a slew of responsibilities, including having children," she told him. "I'm not entirely ready for such a large leap or chapter in my life. We still have school to finish and you're not even seventeen yet."

"Being married doesn't mean we would have to have children right away," he pointed out, looking into her eyes. "My parents didn't start trying to have children immediately after they married and I'm sure yours didn't either. Honestly, I wouldn't want to have children the moment we left Hogwarts. You're not the only one with dreams or plans, princess. I want to restore my family name and make it even better than it had been before."

Hermione took another gulp of her drink. "Blaise, truth or dare?" she asked, though she hadn't taken her eyes off of Draco.

They stared at one another and she tried to discern what he was hiding behind those silver eyes of his, but she could see the wall he had built over them. While she could definitely see the love he obviously felt for her and even feel it as he started drawing circles on her back again, his mind was closed to her.

"Truth," Blaise answered.

The Muggle born tore her eyes away from the boy she was seated upon. "Have you ever raped anyone?" she asked point blank, throwing caution to the wind.

Draco, as well as the other two boys, froze. Blaise held his hands up. "Woah," he replied. "Where did that come from?"

She caught the fearful glance Daphne gave her. It wasn't much and she knew she would have missed it if she hadn't been paying attention. Hermione shrugged nonchalant and took another sip of her drink. Her face softened innocently. "I was just curious," she claimed. "It's really not an uncommon thing, is it? I've read about it and I know it happened a lot during the war. Thank Merlin no one I knew had ever been a victim, but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Why would you think I would ever stoop so low in doing something like that?" he asked, his eyes hardening. He waved a hand at the couple. "I don't get the two of you. Seven months or so ago, you would barely make eye contact and it was a known fact that you hated each other. Now, all of a sudden, you're dating, Draco is a possessive, jealous prat, and you're asking me if I've ever raped anyone." He glowered. "Not that it's any of your business, Granger, but no. I've never raped anyone. Nor do I intend to start. And just to be clear, I have absolutely no interest in you beyond friendship. Never have, never will. Regardless of what my bitch of a mother says, I'm not looking to sour the friendships we've created, nor am I interested in dating a Muggle born, no matter how smart she is. You and Draco are like Theodore. Only interested in long term relationships that will last. I, personally, couldn't give two shits. I can't believe you would ask me that or assume I would ever do something so vile." He made a disgusted face. "Though, that does bring a question to my mind, Granger. Truth or dare?"

Her face had paled when he went into his rant. She suspected she would get a reaction from him, but she hadn't expected the response he gave her, nor the sneer that was now plastered on his face. "T-truth," she stammered.

"What brought it up?" he asked. "What did I do that made you believe I would ever even consider raping someone?"

She looked down at the drink she was holding in her lap. She knew she was walking on thin ice now. "You've done nothing," she whispered finally. "At least, nothing to me." She glanced back up at him, her eyes watering. "But I've heard of your reputation and how you go from one girl to the next. I just…" She shrugged and glanced away, her eyes falling on Daphne. The Pureblood witch had managed to compose herself and was staring at Hermione venomously.

"Just because I jump from one girl to the next, doesn't mean I've raped any of them," he told her. "Each girl I've been with has given me their full consent. I won't even take their virginities unless I know for certain they are okay with it."

She nodded, letting her eyes fall back to the glass in her hands. "I'm sorry, Blaise," she said finally, biting back tears. "I don't know what I was thinking… Well, I do know what I was thinking," she corrected herself with a sigh. "Call it the Gryffindor in me, if you will, but I see how Theo is with Luna, respecting her decision to wait, and I know Daphne is… Well, I know she's never been with a guy and that this is her first date. I guess my protectiveness took over and I wanted to make sure she was safe."

"It's not your job to protect me," Daphne stated coldly. "Nor do I want your protection. What I do and who I do it with is none of your concern."

"Maybe this game has gone too far tonight," Theodore advised as an awkward silence filled the room. "It's late and we've all had too much to drink for these types of discussions, so perhaps it would be best if we called it a night."

Ashamed, Hermione glanced at Draco who regarded her with arctic eyes. He set his drink down on the table next to their chair and, grabbing her waist, picked her up as he stood and placed her on the ground. "Theodore's right," he stated, staring at the Muggle born. "I think we're done here for the night."

Hermione bowed her head. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so guilty, but the condescending look Draco had given her made her want to cry. She barely heard him as he told Theodore and Blaise where their beds for the night were. She was certain he had offered to show Daphne a bed she could sleep in as well, if she chose, but the Pureblood witch had declined the offer, instead deciding to share a bed with Blaise.

It felt like hours had passed, but Hermione knew it was only a few minutes or so. "Granger," she heard Draco say and realized by the tone in his voice that he had repeated himself.

She shook her head, snapping herself out of her thoughts, and looked up at him. She could see the anger in his eyes, or rather… Was he disappointed in her? She pinched her lips together, holding back the tears that threatened to spill, and noticed they were alone. "Draco," she whispered, and she felt desperate, vulnerable, "I didn't mean…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know Blaise would never rape anyone, I just…" She remembered her promise to Daphne, but it was so difficult for her because she was so used to being a fighter, a champion.

"Daphne told you about her sister, didn't she?" he guessed. She looked at him in surprise and slowly nodded.

"How did you…?"

"Things happen in Slytherin House," he explained. "Most of those things, I know or learn about. Look. I'm not." He paused. "I'm not angry with you," he told her. "That Gryffindor courage and brashness that you have is bothersome, but I get it. You're a hero. And you want to be everyone's hero."

"Don't you?" she asked. "Astoria's been raped. She was raped by five boys and she's only fourteen. Shouldn't someone do something?"

He took a deep breath. "They should," he agreed. "And who's to say they aren't? However, there's little anyone can do if she won't talk to anyone about it. She won't give names and she's started to play it off as if it isn't a big deal. I can't force her to tell me who did what if she doesn't want anyone to know."

"But there hasn't to be something you can do."

"There is," he said. "I've offered to pay for Astoria's therapy, but she won't go. Pureblood girls, and boys even, are taught at an early age that airing one's dirty laundry just isn't done."

"This isn't dirty laundry," Hermione growled. "It's rape. This happens in the Muggle world, too. So many people are so quick to brush it under the rug. To not talk about it, but it needs to be voiced. She is a child. She shouldn't have to deal with such an adult topic. She needs to be protected."

He pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on top of her head. "She will be," he promised her. "When I learn who was responsible for what was done to her, I will make sure they pay."

She rested her head against his chest and tucked her arms between them. It always felt so go to be in his arms, though she wondered just how much he really knew about the incident. After a few moments of him holding her, he broke away slightly to look down at her. "Would you like to go to bed now?" he asked. She gave a small nod and together, they retired to his bedroom where they made slow, passionate love.

(IV)(IV)

Theodore pulled his bowtie off and tossed it on the bed before unclasping his robes. He was drained and more than a little worried. Suddenly glad that he hadn't actually partaken in raping Astoria that day, he had felt his blood run cold when Granger had brought it up. Sure, he had jerked off to it, because he had found it incredibly hot, especially when she had started getting into it herself. And he did have sex with her a few days or so later, but that had been consensual.

He unbuttoned his cufflinks and glanced at the young witch in the room with him. He had fantasized about this night, though he honestly didn't know when his fascination with the girl had started. There was just something about her that turned him on. Perhaps it was her uniqueness? Either way, he had started paying attention to her. She was, to him, a natural beauty, even if a bit naïve. He enjoyed listening to her talk about things like nargles and wrackspurts and had even begun going with her to feed the thestrals at Hogwarts.

"If you want to change in the bathroom, you're welcomed to," he suggested when he saw her standing there, idly staring at a framed picture of a young Draco on his broom.

She tore her eyes away from the picture and looked at him curiously. "I've nothing to wear," she pointed out softly.

He felt his groin ache at that confession and he shifted his weight uncomfortably. Instead, he unbuttoned his tailored white oxford and transfigured it into a nightdress that he handed to her. "That should work," he said.

She gave him a wistful smile. "Thank you," she whispered kindly.

He inclined his head as she disappeared into the bathroom that was linked to their bedroom. Malfoy Manor was immense. Draco had an entire wing to himself, so he had opened a couple of the guest bedrooms for his friends to use if they chose to stay the night. Growing up, Theo recalled weekends spent in the Manor, sequestered in Draco's wing pulling pranks on one another and getting into mischief.

He pulled off the undershirt he wore, folding it neatly and placing it on one of the chairs in the room. It wasn't a big bedroom by any means as it was designed to simply sleep in and little else. The king sized bed with the Slytherin House crest centred on the duvet and emerald silk sheets underneath was the largest piece of furniture in the room. There were two green plaited overstuffed chairs with a small redwood end table between them that sat in front of the fireplace and a four drawer upright red oak dresser that stood catty-cornered furthest away from the door. Next to the bed was a small red oak nightstand with a single drawer that contained a magazine or two.

The room was small, by Theo's standards, but it was cosy. He sat in one of the chairs and took off his shoes before standing again and taking off his belt. He transfigured his trousers into a pair of pull string pyjama pants and returned to his seat, leaning his head back and closing his eyes for a moment.

He honestly didn't know what to expect of this evening. They weren't nearly as drunk as he had claimed in the sitting room earlier, but he had felt the tension in the air and knew that if they had continued, something bad would have happened. He licked his lips as the vision of Luna filled his mind.

He knew she was young. Being a year under him, he knew it would be at least two or three years before he would be able to attempt to make the witch his. He would wait, of course. She was too much of a beauty to pass up. The fact that no other bloke had tried to claim her yet left him flabbergasted and he could only assume it had more to do with her name than anything. The Lovegoods were known by many to be a crazy lot. Luna's Muggle born mother had killed herself by accident while experimenting with spells and Theo had heard it had driven Luna's father into insanity.

But Theo remembered Xenophilius Lovegood from his childhood. The man had always been a bit of a kook. Had even encouraged it in his own daughter, but the Pureblood Slytherin knew the moment he had seen Luna that she was different from her father. Yes, she was eccentric and quirky, but those were endearing traits on her rather than bothersome and annoying.

He heard the bathroom door click open and sat up in his chair. Luna floated gracefully towards him and sat on the chair opposite him as she towel dried her hair. "I'll have to thank Draco in the morning," she commented. "It was so thoughtful of him to allow us to stay here and to even provide toothbrushes for us to use."

Theo smiled. "Yes, well, I think that's more Narcissa's doing than his," he admitted. "She always makes sure the bathrooms are well supplied and ready for whomever is staying."

She didn't respond to that, but merely glanced at him. "I like your chest," she commented. "Your skin looks taunt and tanned. Do you spend a lot of time in the sun?"

He could feel his cheeks warming at the compliment and glanced down at his own chest. "My mum is Italian," he told her. "Tanned skin runs in the family, though I do spend my fair share of time outside. During the summer, my skin gets really dark."

"Oo, I would like to see that," she said. "I don't tan. I burn, but I love being outside. It makes me feel free. My dad and I live in a cosy little house in the middle of a half-acre. When I'm home, I like to go out there and pick wildflowers to make into little crowns."

"Perhaps I could come over some time during the summer and you could show me," he offered as he leaned back in his chair. "I wouldn't object to showing you Nott Manor either."

She smiled softly. "We could guard it against nargles," she said wistfully.

His eyes danced with amusement. "We could," he agreed. "Merlin knows I could do without those buggers."

She nodded and he could see her mind was working over something. He opened his mouth to ask what she was thinking when she softly asked, "What does a penis look like?"

The question shot straight to his groin and he shifted in his seat. "Sorry?"

Tilting her head, she looked at him. "I've never seen one before, but I've heard stories from the other girls in my House. Some find them frightening while others seem to think they look really nice. Mostly, though, many of the girls think they're fascinating. That they're like obelisks resting on two haystacks. It's a strange description, but it does leave me a bit curious."

His nose wrinkled at the depiction. "I wouldn't quite say haystacks," he said with a laugh. "If you'd like, I could show you."

She bit her bottom lip, a movement he assumed she had picked up from Hermione. "Ok," she whispered.

His voice caught in his throat and, suddenly, he was just as nervous. His heart started beating faster, pounding in his chest as he stood up. He held out a hand for her and helped her up as well. "This might be easier on the bed," he said, his voice cracked.

She nodded and he swallowed as he led her to the bed and the two of them climbed on. He leaned back against the headboard. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"It's just looking, right?" she replied with her own question.

He gave her a small smile. "It is. I won't ask you to do anything you would feel uncomfortable doing," he told her.

She nodded again. "Then you can show me," she said as she sat next to him.

His cock hardened as he saw her eyes fall to his crotch. Reaching into his pyjama bottoms, he pulled out the stiff cock and fixed his bottoms so that his cock jutted out of them. He pushed the waistband to rest underneath his balls so that she could get the full view then his eyes focused on her face.

Her eyes widened slightly at the sight. "What is that on top?" she asked curiously. "It looks like a little hat."

Leave it to Luna to cause him to crack a smile while his dick was on display. "It's called the head," he explained. He touched the pinpoint. "This is where our come and urine come out and the head acts as a sort of spear when we're thrusting into the woman."

"It has a blunt tip," she pointed out.

He laughed, but agreed. "Well, it's not intended to stab you," he said.

She continued to look at it. "May I touch it?" she asked.

Theo nodded and the moment her small fingers brushed against it, his eyes rolled back in his head and he leaned back further into the headboard. His mouth opened a little as his breaths came out sharper. She started running her fingers over his cock, encircling it.

"It feels like velvet," she told him. "Or like silk. And the skin here, if I pull it can go over the head. That's interesting. And… Oh! What's that?" she asked, swiping up some fluid that had come out of the head of his cock.

"Pre-come," he answered without open his eyes. "It's completely natural."

He didn't see her nod or how she actually tasted the pre-come that she had collected with her thumb. Her lips pinched at the bitter taste, but she continued touching him, even cupping his balls. "These do not look like haystacks," she stated and he chuckled.

Feeling her touching him felt incredible and he knew that if he were struck with the Avada at this moment, he would die a happy man. He jumped when he felt the warm, wet tip of a tongue lick the head of his cock. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed. Luna sat there with her legs tucked under her, grasping his cock with one hand and was licking him.

"Wha…" he croaked. Straightening his voice he started again huskily, "What are you doing?"

She glanced up at him. "The girls in my dorm said that boys liked it when you licked them. Is that wrong?" she asked, as the grip of her hand loosened.

He shook his head. "No, not at all," he said. "It just surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to actually lick me, though you're more than welcomed to continue if you like."

She gave him a small smile. "I thought this would be a good way to accept your proposal to being your girlfriend," she told him. "I know we can't do _that_ , but you were right in what you had said earlier. There are other things we could do."

He could feel his heart swell as he sat up and a goofy smile spread across his lips. "Luna, you've just made me the happiest bloke in Hogwarts," he told her.

She gave him the prettiest of smiles before turning her attention back to his cock. He watched her as she licked him and, eventually, helped her guide his cock into her mouth, showing her how to suck on him while stroking the shaft with her hand. When he knew he was about to come, he pulled away from her and used the extra skin of his cock to catch the come so it didn't get everywhere.

"Oh! That's an interesting little trick," she said. "I've heard most guys just shoot their come all over the girls or into the girl's mouth."

Theo shrugged. "I have a bit more respect for you than that," he explained, "especially for your first time. I'll be back." With that, he got up, still holding his dick, and went into the bathroom.

It had been a trick his father had taught him a long time ago when the man was instructing Theo on the best ways to please a woman. He knew a lot of women didn't like having come on their bodies or in their hair. While most of the time, he didn't care, Theo wanted Luna to feel secure when she was with him. Not just because she was young and innocent, but because, in that moment, he had confirmed his personal desire to make her his wife one day.

He cleaned himself up, washed his hands, and rejoined her in the bedroom. He paused when he stepped up to the bed. "I can sleep on one of the chairs, if you prefer," he offered.

Luna looked at him curiously. "Why would you do that?" she asked.

He licked his lips and glanced down at the duvet. "I know you've never done anything like this before and I didn't…"

"It's not like we're actually going to have sex, Theo," she interrupted him. "You can sleep in the bed with me. It's much warmer and far more comfortable than the chair."

He smiled at her and climbed into the bed. The two of them got under the covers and he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "Tomorrow I can show you more pleasures of the flesh. Return the favour to you, if you know what I mean."

He didn't see her blush as her head was tucked in his chest. "That would be nice," she whispered softly.

For a while, he just lay there, listening to her breathing. He thought about actually doing it tonight as he was vastly curious of how she tasted, but he heard her breathing even out and knew she had fallen asleep. He wasn't dastardly enough to wake her just for that, so he closed his eyes and soon sleep found him as well.

(V)(V)

Blaise glared at the girl. "I really should fuck you after what you pulled," he growled.

She folded her arms and stared at him in defiance. "I didn't do anything," she said.

He pointed at the door. "You told Granger your sister had been raped!" he shouted. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

She lifted a brow. "Yes, now she'll start her little investigation to try to find out who did it," she surmised. "Which is why you won't fuck me tonight because, if you did, she would find out."

He approached her dangerously. "I'm not the one dating her," he hissed.

"No, you're not," she admitted. "But she can still see to it that you're kicked out of school and your wand is destroyed if she were to find out you did anything."

His eyes narrowed. "If you ruin this for Draco, he will destroy you," he growled. "You know how hard he is working to keep her and how obsessed he's become at the idea."

She held her chin up. "He should have thought of that when he threw my sister to the wolves," she commented. "I know neither you nor him had actually raped her, but standing there watching is just as bad. And if or when Granger figures it out, she will bury you both."

"She wouldn't have anything to figure out if you hadn't said anything, you nasty little cunt," the dark skinned boy barked.

"So, what are you going to do with me?" she asked finally. She was standing her ground, trying to be brave like the lioness had been, but she could feel her knees quaking and prayed Blaise wouldn't see she was beginning to lose her nerve. She wasn't equipped to handle these situations and she deeply regretted telling Granger anything. "Look. She doesn't know who raped my sister just that it had happened. You know Astoria. She's not going to say anything because our family doesn't believe in naming and shaming. So, really, it isn't that big of a deal. However, if something were to happen with me, I may just accidentally slip a name or two."

His eyes narrowed. "You're treading on dangerous ground, little girl," he warned.

She folded her arms, showing herself to be braver than she felt. "What, exactly, are you going to do about it?"

* * *

Author's Note: Uh, oh. I smell trouble! What a wonderful web Draco weaves. *Giggles* Wonder what's going to happen now that Hermione knows something is up.

surugassa: Why, thank you! :) I thought some of that sounded clever in my head.

meldz: I hope you don't mind the sneaky way Draco is going about the smoking, at least for now. As for the room... Well, I have some ideas on that, too, which will be touched upon in the next chapter. They do have the rest of the school year, the summer, and their year as Head Boy and Girl to go before they're even married, so we'll see.

shine25: Oh, good. I hope this means I'll get more long reviews from you? I'm a bit greedy like that. And, yeah, there isn't a doubt in my mind that Draco gets his sexual appetite from his father. It'll be interesting to see how far he ends up going into the lifestyle with Hermione. You know what they say: like father, like son.

Hope and Chocolate: I'm sorry you won't be continuing to join us, but I thank you for coming at least as far as you did. Hope you enjoy reading the other stories. :)

shaymars: You're expecting Draco to genuinely apologize for something? Lol! While I doubt he'll repeat his sentiments now that he knows for certain that Theo is romantically interested in Luna, I wouldn't hold my breath for an apology. In Slytherin House, Draco is the definite alpha dick who doesn't really apologize for much of anything he does. (Though he will apologize to Hermione for things, but he has his reasons for that.) Yeah, I kinda wanted Hermione and the others to sneak a peek at the after party as well, but there will be more time for that later.

Emma-Kate9885: Yeah. Draco is pretty toxic for her, but mostly because he doesn't know what other way to be. He's used to getting what he wants and, at the moment, what he wants is her. Even though they are dating, there's still an escape route she can take, so he's tiptoeing the line to see what he can, and cannot, get away with.

SallyW: :) You don't know how much I want to answer this question, but I do think I will just let you read on because I'm evil like that. *Giggles*

AllisonHope: You'll see that more and you'll also see how she falls even deeper into the relationship she and Draco have built.

Cassany: Like I told Sally, you'll have to keep reading. :)

WinterhartZahneelCalina: She's getting there. Again, a lot of her "ignorance" is more her not wanting to accept reality. Because the reality is, she did not give Draco permission to have sex with her that first time and have even told him that she had planned to wait and kept repeating the word "No." As I've said, this isn't a light-hearted fic, despite the sweet moments it has.

Again, please don't forget to review. I hope everyone is enjoying this story and thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione lay in bed, watching Draco. He was still sleeping, laying on his back with one arm draped over his eyes while the other rested on his chest. He was quiet, his breaths coming out softly and smoothly.

She smiled at how innocent he looked. When he was sleeping, there was no mark of darkness, no indication that he had been tainted in the war. He was perfection. He was beautiful.

Her mind wandered over last night. She really wanted to believe the things he told her, had even convinced herself they were true. But it just didn't add up and she knew he was hiding something.

If she had found out that one of her friends had been raped, there would have been hell to pay. She would have immediately gone to McGonagall and insisted there be an investigation and that the guilty be tried and convicted. She would have made sure her friend knew that it wasn't her fault and would offer to help her get counselling, maybe even go with her for a session or two.

That's what confused her about Daphne as well. Astoria was Daphne's little sister. Instead of being her sister's hero, the older witch was more concerned about what was expected of herself now that the family name was tarnished. It was backwards. It was wrong.

Annoyed with her thoughts, Hermione slid out of bed quietly, not wanting to wake up her blond dragon. She grabbed her dressing gown and put it on while gliding her feet into a pair of soft, pink house slippers. Putting her wand in her pocket, she quietly made her way to the door and slipped out.

The sitting room was quiet, the others having retreated to their own beds hours ago. She silently wondered where Luna was and had far the girl had gone with the Slytherin boy she had come with. Knowing how much the young witch had valued her virginity, Hermione desperately hoped Theo didn't manage to convince her to part with it. Not yet. The girl was only fifteen after all.

The Muggle born relieved herself in the bathroom before returning to the sitting room and browsing the bookshelves. Picking a fairly interesting one, she plucked it from the shelf and curled up in one of the overstuffed chairs by the fireplace to read. She was halfway through the first page when a _crack_ interrupted her. Looking up, she saw a little house elf, one she had seen before, looking up at her.

"Master Lucius wishes to see Miss Granger," the elf stated in a gruff voice. "Basal is here to take you to his office, miss."

She frowned. Marking her spot in the book – maybe Draco will let her borrow it – she stood and wrapped her dressing gown a bit more securely around her small body before following the elf out of the room.

She had never been in this part of the Manor and found it equal parts fascinating and frightening. The walls, like all the walls in the Manor, were dark and foreboding. At regular intervals, there were sconces with metal snakes holding up two thin candles to light the way. She saw paintings of different things, but didn't bother to stop and study them. She pulled her dressing gown tighter around her to fight off the chill in the air. She wished she had thought to grab her cloak, or at least thicker robes.

Hermione silently wondered if she were making a mistake coming here alone. Perhaps she should have woken up Draco to come along with her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and steeled herself as they made it to the office. The house elf guided her inside, closing the doors behind them before vanishing.

The Muggle born let out an involuntary gaspat the sharp sound, clutching her chest, and turning around to look for the older aristocrat. He wasn't there. A bit annoyed, she glanced about the room, her brow furrowing at what she saw. She felt warmth beginning to creep up her neck to her cheeks as she watched one pair of statues actually start having sex with one another. Blushing furiously, she looked away and found yet another pair where the female was on her knees giving the male statue oral. Hermione felt sick and looked away again before finally settling on the portrait above his desk.

Draco was handsome, of that Hermione had no doubt, but she knew he got his looks from his father, so she felt no shame in admitting that Lucius was equally handsome. The man in the portrait sat at his desk, watching her. He was wearing a perfect set of black robes that made him almost as imposing as the man himself.

The portrait gave Hermione a small smirk as he unclasped his robes. Removing them, he placed them on the desk and revealed a white oxford underneath. Hermione continued to watch as the man stood and walked around the desk so she could see him completely. He slowly unbuttoned the oxford to show the perfect alabaster skin underneath. She never would have known how well-toned Lucius Malfoy was if the portrait hadn't taken off his oxford and leaned casually against the desk in his trousers and shoes. Her eyes widened as she stared at the portrait. He looked like a Greek God reborn, especially with the way his hair fell over his chest to lightly brush over his nipples. He looked so hard and positively delicious that she wasn't even bothered by the Dark Mark on his arm that he couldn't hide. If anything, that Mark made him even more dangerous.

Unable to pull her eyes away, she watched as he unbuckled his belt and slowly slid it out of his trousers, giving her a devilish smile as he had done so. She jumped when she felt a large hand fall lightly on her shoulder and gently turn her around to come face to face with the real man. Her jaw dropped and her entire face heated up when she looked up at him. He smiled.

"And this is why I wish you would have joined us last night, Miss Granger," he whispered huskily. He brushed her cheek with the back on his fingers. "So delectable, so sweet, so responsive. I can see the desire and lust in your eyes."

"I…" she started and stopped. Her mind was foggy, her eyes clouded as she felt a hand slip around her waist and pull her closer to him. She licked her lips, moistening them expectantly.

He smiled. "You don't know how badly I want you," he breathed against her lips with his head dipped so that he was just a breath away from actually kissing her. "And you would let me, wouldn't you? I could take you now and show you things you've never even fathomed. I could give you passion and fulfil those needs I know are within you. Slake your thirst and have you begging for more."

He cupped her jaw for a moment and she felt her eyes flutter. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew this was wrong, but she didn't care. The portrait had done its job in making her want him.

Suddenly, he released her. "But you belong to Draco," he said, the huskiness of his voice gone and replaced with something a thousand times more familiar.

Just like that, the spell dissipated and she shook her head to clear the fog as he stepped around her. He glanced up at the portrait. "Be gone," he told the man. "Find some wench to please you elsewhere. I have business."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and shook her head some more. She paled as she began to realize what had almost happened. What could have happened. White with fear, she stared at the patriarch. "You…" she whispered.

He glanced at her as he settled behind his desk. "I have those books for you," he told her. "The ones about the Manor and the family, that is. I hope you are still interested in reading them?"

It took her a moment to comprehend what he was telling her. "How did you do that?" she asked as she approached the desk. "You could have…"

"But I didn't," he pointed out as though he knew what she had been about to say.

She frowned. "Why didn't you?" she questioned suspiciously.

He raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to?" he replied with a question of his own. "If you want, I do have a couch right over there that folds out into a bed. We could easily resume where we had left off."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "N-no," she stammered. "That won't be necessary."

He gave her a tight smile and a single nod. "I didn't continue because I believe you value your relationship with my son," he told her. "I wouldn't want to interfere with a woman my son had chosen as his mate and future wife. It would be unseemly."

"But you said you wanted me," she accused.

His eyes flashed with the desire he held in them. "And I do," he admitted. "But I am no schoolboy who has difficulties controlling his urges."

"And if I would have come last night?" she asked, holding her head up.

He smiled at her. "Then I would have let you see what the lifestyle is all about," he answered. "I doubt I would have let you participate, though I may have allowed you to indulge in something light. Mostly, however, it would have been an educational experience for you. Nothing more."

She felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. "Why?"

"Because believe it or not, Miss Granger," he told her. "There is more to intimacy than just sex and I know that it is something Draco is interested in. But enough of that. I did not ask you to come here to talk about sex."

She blushed again as he lifted a hand and several books flew towards them to gracefully place themselves on the desk facing her. "These are the books you've requested," he told her. "I also took the liberty of finding a few other books I thought you'd be interested in. Hogwarts is a school, after all, and as such, the curriculum doesn't always contain all the facts it should. If the Headmaster or administration wishes to sway their students into one way of thinking, they will. And the literature will reflect this. As a witch of your intelligence, I would think you would want all the facts about certain subjects."

She glanced at the books curiously and picked up the top one. " _Hogwarts_ by Salazar Slytherin," she read and her eyes lit up. She looked at him. "What is this?"

"One of Salazar Slytherin's journals," he answered. "It's a recounting of all the things that happened from the time Slytherin and his fellows decided to build the school to after he left. It explains why he left, his thoughts and his feelings."

She frowned. "He left because he didn't want Muggle borns to attend," she said.

"Yes, but did you ever wonder why?" he asked. "Many people believe it was simply because he thought himself, and those like him, to be superior, and in some ways, they may have been. Up until this point in history, magic wasn't studied in school, but rather at home and kept within the family. But there's more to the story than what the history books would have you believe."

"Like what?"

His smile didn't quite meet his eyes. "Last night at supper, you mentioned the folly of the witch burnings that occurred and I agreed with you on them. However, you made it seem as though burning was the only way Muggles thought would 'kill a witch' which led me to believe that Hogwarts is severely lacking in teaching the whole truth. No doubt due to Professor Dumbledore's desire to correct his own past mistakes."

"His past mistakes?" she asked curiously.

He pointed to the pile. "Read the books," he told her. "I wouldn't want to mislead you. If you have any questions about the material, you are welcomed to ask, whether in person or by owl."

She stood up and picked up the books, grunting at the weight. He gave her a bemused look. "Have you forgotten that you are, in fact, a witch, Miss Granger?" he asked.

Embarrassed, she took out her wand and levitated the pile. She turned to leave. "Miss Granger," he called, making her pause. She glanced at him. "I have one more thing I would like to discuss with you, if you would, please."

Keeping the pile levitated, she turned to him. "Yes, sir?" she asked.

He held out his hand, offering something to her. Curious, she approached him, holding out her own hand to accept the offer. It was a used cigarette butt. Frowning, she glanced at him. "What?"

"Draco," he replied. "I found it this morning when I was returning some bottles to the cellar."

She stared at the butt for a moment, her mind brimming with anger. Then, another thought came to her and she looked up at the man. "Mr. Malfoy, may I ask you something?"

He smirked. "You just did," he answered, resting his chin lightly atop his threaded hands. When she gave a long suffering sigh, he chuckled. "But you may ask one more."

She pinched her lips together as she thought of how to word her question. Finally, she decided. "In Slytherin House, there is this rule of keeping things that are in Slytherin, in Slytherin, but what do we do if we know someone has been hurt or is being abused?" she asked. "I can't imagine we should just let the abuse continue, but who do we go to?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Has Draco hurt you?" he questioned and she immediately shook her head.

"No, nothing like that," she assured him. "If anything he keeps me on some sort of pedestal and won't let anyone even come near me. He's very protective."

He nodded. "As he should be," he confirmed.

"But what if it's someone else?" she asked.

Lucius sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "The typical answer would be to leave it alone," he told her honestly. "If something is happening to someone else, it's really none of your business."

"But what if they're too afraid to speak up?" she tried. "Maybe even too ashamed? It's hard to leave something alone when I see someone who's obviously in pain. I just want to know what I can do."

He gave a small smile. "Spoken like a true Gryffindor," he commented. "You could approach this person, offer them an ear to listen if they want it, though I wouldn't bank on them actually talking to you. Slytherins are normally taught from a very early age not to trust anyone who isn't family, and even then to be wary. If you're truly concerned for this person, however, you could go to Professor Snape."

She snorted. "Professor Snape hates me," she hissed, looking down at the floor.

"Does he now? Then why, pray tell, does he allow you to stay in Slytherin House when you should be up in the Gryffindor Tower?" He shook his head. "I dare say, Miss Granger, Professor Snape doesn't hate you. He may be annoyed with you on some things, but hate is a strong word and too strong of an emotion to waste on a student who's down him no harm. You may even find him amiable if you try."

Somehow, Hermione doubted the greasy git would ever be amiable towards her, but this did bring up another question. "What about me?" she asked.

He looked at her curiously. "What about you?"

She sat down in a chair across from him. She didn't know why, but, like Narcissa, there was something about this man that made her feel like she could trust him. Sure he was a former Death Eater. And yes, his sexual paraphilia and the way he flirted with her made her a bit uneasy, but somehow, she knew she could trust him with this bit. She took a deep breath, stealing herself.

"I have reason to believe that Draco…" she hesitated and looked down at her hands. "The first time we were together, he swore to me that he didn't know I was a virgin, but he never asked me either. Last night while we were waiting for the boys to…" She paused again.

He smirked. "I know they took three bottles of firewhiskey from the cellar," he told her. "Though which one of them figured it out, I am unsure, but they are clever and the top three in Slytherin House for your year."

She sighed. "Daphne said something, many things, but one thing in particular. Something I didn't notice before," she told him. "Yesterday at the party, Luna said that she had told Theodore that she was a virgin and that she wanted to wait until she was married before she experienced sex. She also said that Theodore had agreed with her. Then, Daphne made a comment that he probably wants to wait because he may want to marry Luna, which is amazing because they made such a cute couple last night at the party. But Daphne also said that Draco wanted to marry a virgin, but he told me that he wanted to marry me, but he and I have had sex, so I don't know where that puts us? And did he really not know I was a virgin? Because Daphne said that he doesn't really care much about virginities when it comes to girls, except for the one he wants to marry. And given all of this, is it possible that Draco could have been one of the boys to rape Astoria? And…" she stopped, her eyes wide as her hands flew over her mouth. During her questioning, her words had gotten faster and faster to the point where she wasn't even aware of what she was saying until that last sentence fell out of her mouth. She looked up at the patriarch with fear in her eyes. "Oh, God," she whispered, her voice muffled by her hands.

Lucius stared at her for a long time and she looked at him, fearful for what he was going to say. Her mind went through her own defences. "I…"

"The wisest thing you could do right now, Miss Granger, is remain silent," he told her. He did not raise his voice to her and in fact seemed calm. Too calm. "Let's start with something simple, shall we?" At her nod, he called for Basal and requested tea.

Standing up, he led her to a set of armchairs by the fire and sat in the one opposite her. They were served their tea and he allowed her to enjoy a few sips. "Before I begin answering your questions, Miss Granger, allow me to ask one of you," he said, placing his teacup on its saucer. "Were you a virgin the first time you and Draco were together?"

She blushed and stared at her cup. "Yes," she whispered.

He nodded. Putting his cup on the table beside him, he reclined back in his chair and propped one leg on a knee. "You've seen how the Greengrass sisters can be," he said. "They are both Slytherins and both very cunning. As such, they will do anything to get what they want. That being said, however, I do not deny the claim that the younger Miss Greengrass was, in fact, raped. The moment Draco learned of this, he had owled me. Did he play a part in it? Absolutely not. Despite his unwillingness to marry either girl, he would never partake in something as unseemly as raping either of them. In fact, he even asked me if there was anything I could do to help Miss Greengrass and I agreed to pay for her counselling, to which her father has agreed. I've even offered to help him find a suitable groom for her when the time came."

"That sounds like an awful lot for someone whose son did not rape a girl," Hermione commented.

The right side of his lips quirked upward. "Indeed," he admitted. "Eugene and I are old friends, having known one another since our Hogwarts days. His daughters used to call me their uncle until they became old enough that it was deemed unnecessary." He watched her movements as he continued, "Though we tried, Narcissa and I were never blessed with a daughter of our own and, as such, I had taken the girls under my wing, as it were."

Hermione glanced up at him. "So, he didn't rape her," she surmised, though she had spoken it like a question.

"When I learned that she had been raped, I asked him that very question and he assured me that he did not," he told her as he entwined his fingers together. "I won't go into the relationship between Miss Lovegood and Mr. Nott. While I am happy for them, it truly isn't my business and I tend to stay away from such things. If one or the other were to come to me asking for advice, I'll give it to them. Otherwise, I've found that it is better to stay out of the affairs of others so long as it doesn't concern my family or me."

She nodded as she let her eyes fall back to her hands. "Luna is one of my closest friends," she said softly.

"And you, as a Gryffindor, feel it is your duty to protect her?" he offered. Her eyes shot back up to him and he offered her a kind smile. "I'm sure Miss Lovegood appreciates the gesture, my pet, but it isn't really necessary. The Notts pride themselves on their ability to care for their wives. She's in good hands."

"But the way he spoke to his mother…"

He lifted his shoulders. "What did you expect? If I were you, I would be grateful he stood up for you. You must take into consideration, my pet, that his father was and still is very much a Death Eater. Even more so than I, though I make it not secret that we were both branded with the Mark. However, with Nott's age, he's even more loyal to the cause than I am. That young Mr. Nott defended you is a testament to the person he is and the respect he had gained for you. He must consider you one of his dearest friends to have spoken with such conviction. I wouldn't question his motives."

"Why not?"

He pinched his lips together before answering, "Because Mr. Nott isn't known to bestow his affections upon just anyone. Like Mr. Zabini and my son, he is very selective with whom he calls his friend. And, with true friends, he rarely has an ulterior motive and, if there is a motive there, it's not vicious or vindictive. At least, not towards you."

Hermione thought about this for a moment. So, Astoria was getting taken care of and Theodore's intentions were true. "If Draco had nothing to do with Astoria's rape, do you know who had?"

"Rape is a sensitive subject, Miss Granger," he replied, his brow furrowing. "Even more so among my more traditional constituents. She is getting the help she needs, but it could take years before she names even one of her violators, though I've heard there were five. It doesn't help that Miss Greengrass is so young, though she is old enough that she won't forget their faces. It will take time."

"But there is an investigation," she pressed.

"Indeed," he said. "And not solely conducted by myself. As I said, Draco was raised around the Greengrasses and is just as concerned about them as I am. He's already begun his own investigations from what I've heard, though I doubt he'll have any more luck than I. The best thing to do in this situation is to give her a chance to speak. The truth will out in time. It always does."

He picked up his tea and took another sip from it before replacing it. "As for your final concern," he stated, his hands resting at his abdomen (an abdomen that Hermione knew was perfectly carved), "I doubt you have anything to worry about. Draco is very much smitten with you, and only you. While I was surprised when I learned that the two of you were already sleeping together, listening to Draco speak of you has eased my worries. He already considers you his wife in his mind. With that thought, I've no doubt that he believes the two of you to be a married couple, though you've not spoken your vows yet."

"Harry calls it an obsession."

"Mr. Potter is known to voice his opinion on a lot of topics," he pointed out. "Including the ones in which he is ill-informed. Draco would never hurt you, whether it is an obsession or not. He cares immensely and deeply for you, and that says a lot about who he is. I know Mr. Potter and my son have always been rivals, but I trust you to know that he would never do something to you to spite Mr. Potter."

She nodded. "So…"

"I don't know if Draco knew you were a virgin or not when he started dating you," he told her. "If he rushed to be with you, he probably assumed that you weren't and was attempting to cover up your 'infidelity', especially as he had designs to marry you himself. It's not a common practice among Purebloods, but I won't lie and say it hasn't happened before. When a wizard finds a girl he wishes to marry, he takes it upon himself to become her knight in shining armour, as it were. As such, if she isn't a virgin, he will want people to think that the only reason she's not is because of him. He willingly sacrifices his own good name to protect hers."

"Why didn't he just ask me then?"

He gave a tight smile and shook his head, apparently thinking she was naïve. "It is very rare that a wizard will ask a witch of her sexual status," he explained. "Mostly because he knows how timid and shy she can be. Never mind that most ladies take offense to being asked, thinking instead that the answer should be obvious, though it rarely is. You are a case in point, Miss Granger. I've little doubt that he believed you to have been with Mr. Weasley or Mr. Potter as the three of you are often joined at the hip."

"Not recently," she said with a snort.

He inclined his head. "My point exactly, my pet," he said with a soft smile. "He did tell me in an owl before the two of you started dating that he believed Mr. Weasley had shunned you in favour of another. This, my pet, is probably what sparked his knight in shining armour thoughts. He wanted to marry you and make you his, but thought Mr. Weasley had already gotten to you, given the way the boy was suddenly treating you. So, to ensure that there was no question of who did the dastardly deed of taking your innocence before marriage, Draco took it upon himself to be that villain."

She wanted to argue with him. To try to convince him that he was somehow wrong, but she couldn't. The Draco she was getting to know seemed exactly as Lucius described. She thought about the things Draco had said about chivalry and began to wonder just how chivalrous he was. Would he purposely take on the role of the "villain" to protect her virtue? Lucius gave a very convincing argument in favour of it. But there were still more questions.

"He calls me princess," she commented offhandedly.

"As he should," he answered. "Aside from the fact that he considers you his wife and the two of you are not quite legally married or even living together, I've no doubt he considers you a princess. Besides, as I've said before, I've done research on your family and you have some very prominent lords and even dukes in your genes. Not to mention the greatest wizard of all time."

Stunned she glanced up at him. "I'm a descendent of a great wizard?"

He nodded. "I didn't want to say last night at supper because I knew the unwanted reaction it would have received. After all, your ancestry is quite possibly one of the most coveted, even with all the Muggles." Putting his leg down, he leaned forward and, placing a hand on her knee, looked up into her eyes. "You, Miss Granger, are the descendent of none other than Merlin himself."

(II)(II)

When Blaise woke up, he was surprised to find himself lying in the bed. Looking around, he noticed the room was empty and he frowned. Getting up, he made his way to the restroom to relieve himself and, once finished, stood in the sitting room. His eyes wandered, searching for the girl who had slept in his room the previous night.

After their little spat, Blaise had seriously considered taking her, thereby smudging the family name even further into mud and making it impossible for the family to crawl out. But he grew a conscience after seeing the fearful look in her eyes and decided, quite uncharacteristically, to take pity on her. He had given her the bed to lay in and he had taken one of the chairs. Now he couldn't seem to find her.

He thought about waking one of his friends, but knew neither of them would be pleased at being interrupted. He needn't worry about it much, for Draco stormed out of his room a second later.

"Have you seen Granger?" the blond asked, furthering the dark boy's curiosity.

"No," he replied. "Greengrass is missing too."

Draco folded his arms. "Think they went to breakfast together?"

Blaise shrugged. "Could be."

He watched as his mate went to the bathroom and shook his head. Did Draco even realize he was stark naked? Or did he simply not care? Neither possibility would surprise Blaise as he'd seen the boy do both. More than likely, it was both. He heard the shower turn on and nodded.

Moving to one of the chairs, he sat down and leaned his head back. Closing his eyes, he thought over the argument. If Granger learned about their parts in Astoria's rape, he had no doubt the girl would attack all three of them, though neither boy had actually raped the young girl. Daphne knew this yet she persisted with the idea that they should still be punished.

"Good morning," a sweet, soft voice chimed like the sound of a tiny bell.

Blaise opened one eye to see the willowy form of Luna Lovegood gliding towards him and taking a seat in the chair opposite him. "Slept well, I hope?" she asked.

He rubbed his face with his hand. "As well as could be expected. You?"

She smiled. "It was a lovely night, though I was a bit disappointed with how the evening had gone," she said with a slight frown. "I don't think it was the right time or place for Daphne to say the things she said and I do hope Hermione doesn't hold any of it against you or Draco."

Ah, the naivety of innocence, the boy thought. The girl had fought a war, had probably even killed people, yet she still held onto that believe that everyone was inherently good. Though Blaise felt the sentiment to be somewhat troublesome, he imagined Theodore thought it endearing. Just the type of girl Theo needed.

"Daphne has a lot of problems," the boy said.

"Nott! I'm going to kick your arse! Get out of here, you git!" they heard Draco shout as Theodore walked out of the bathroom, laughing.

Luna looked at the tall boy curiously while Blaise smirked in amusement. For his part, Theodore looked both angry and amused. "Blimey, you'd think the prat never saw another man's dick before."

"Or that he prefers showering alone," Blaise suggested.

Theo shrugged. "All I did was take a leak, which really needed to be done."

They heard the water shut off and a few moments later a just as naked, but decidedly wet, Draco stepped back out into the room. He glared at Theo. "You're lucky I was by myself, you nosey little git," he growled. "If Granger had been in there…"

"But she wasn't," the dark haired boy pointed out.

"There was no way for you to know that," the blond said.

Theodore shrugged as he sat in the chair with Luna. That was when he noticed she was staring curiously at Draco's cock. "Oi!" he shouted, turning his attention to the blond indignantly. "There is a lady in this room. Go put some clothes on, you arsehole!"

Draco caught the girl's stare and smirked. "Like what you see, Lovegood?"

"I've seen longer," she stated, causing Draco to blanch. She looked at Theodore. "It's interesting, isn't it? Hermione made a comment a few days ago about the size of Crabbe's penis, and yet I really don't see what there is to joke about."

"Well, not all boys are created equally," Theodore answered. "What he lacks in penis size, though, he makes up for elsewhere."

"What was Granger doing discussing Crabbe's cock anyway?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, she and Ginny were laughing about Ronald," Lovegood said. "Apparently, Ginny had seen him come out the shower, much like Draco just now, and thought it was funny how small he was."

The smirk returned to Draco's face as the other two boys laughed. "You know, Lovegood," Draco commented. "I think I like you."

She gave him a pretty smile. "I'm glad," she stated. "I know it would have saddened Hermione if you didn't like me."

Draco shrugged as he turned back to his room and disappeared inside it. He returned moments later wearing a pair of black trousers and a black oxford. Glancing in the mirror, he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to find Granger," he told them.

"She's probably somewhere with Daphne," Theo suggested lazily and Draco glared at him.

"All the more reason I want to find her," the blond hissed. "I don't trust Greengrass and I don't need her filling Granger's head with lies, which you know she will do."

"Maybe they went to breakfast," Luna mused. She turned to Theo curiously. "That would be where I would go if I were Hermione."

"Except that Hermione wouldn't go to breakfast without Draco," Blaise pointed out. "They always go together."

She tilted her head, looking at the dark skinned Slytherin. "This isn't Hogwarts. It wouldn't surprise me if she thought to go to breakfast with the intent of allowing Draco to sleep a bit longer," she suggested.

"You're right, Lovegood," Draco growled as he angrily stowed his wand in his pocket. "This isn't Hogwarts and I warned Granger of the dangers with traversing this Manor alone."

(III)(III)

Hermione just stared at the man in shock.

For his part, Lucius remained quiet, allowing the girl to process what he had said and come to terms with it. The moment he had learned of her lineage, he knew she would have to become a part of his family. It didn't matter when or how. Having Merlin's blood run through the next generation of Malfoys was too much of an opportunity for the Pureblood to pass up. Had he not been married to Narcissa, he might even have considered taking the girl for his own. As it was, he would do anything to ensure the girl married his son. If, after their marriage, he could convince her to slip into his bed one day, unknown to his wife and son… No. Lucius knew he would only entertain those thoughts in his fantasies, though seeing her reaction to his portrait did leave him to believe there was a possibility there.

For now, though, his concern was getting her married to his son and to do that, he had to make her believe that all of Draco's intentions have been noble, even the ones that were dubious at best. Furthermore, he needed her knowing who she was and where she belonged. So, he mentally forced his dick down and gave her a soft smile as he waited for her to speak.

"I'm a descendent of Merlin," she repeated slowly, her eyes wide and staring at him in disbelief.

He inclined his head. "It's taken many years, obviously," he told her, "but, yes, an heir has finally been born."

"An heir?" she asked curiously.

"Well, heiress," he corrected himself. "It is mostly his son, not Merlin, who had arranged his will. When it was discovered that he would have no heirs of his own, but his sister had, he set it so that the first of the blood to display magical skill and talent, would inherit it all, regardless of whether they are male or female. You've amassed quite a fortune, Miss Granger."

Hermione forgot to breathe and felt herself falter. "I what?" she whispered.

He gave another little smirk. "Of course, you'll have to verify it through the Ministry. No doubt they'll want a sample of your blood to test for themselves," he told her.

"This is why Draco wants to marry me," she surmised as she slowly came to her senses. "He's been pushing the idea for months now and this…"

"Draco did not know of your lineage until I told him," the wizard said, frowning slightly. "And he doesn't know of your inheritance. Were I you, Miss Granger, I would continue to allow him to believe that there is no money. Then you won't have any reason to doubt his sincerity."

She bit her lip, glaring at him. "I can't do that," she told him. "Because I'm not like you. If he asks me, I'll tell him. It's just my nature."

He inclined his head. "Then perhaps I should remind you, my pet," he said after a pause, "Draco has his own riches that he has inherited, and he has full access to them all. He's not interested in what you've attained. All he wants is the life he believes he can have with you." Lucius glanced at her, raising a single platinum eyebrow. "He is in love with you, whether you choose to believe it or not."

"I know he is," she confessed. "At least, I know he is now. I just…" She glanced away from him and back again. "When he learns there is money involved, he'll want a marriage with me even more desperately than he does now."

He shrugged and parted his hands, palms upward. "Is that such a bad thing? Once it's discovered who you are, the paper will start pouring in. Gents from all walks of life will put in offers for your hand."

"Bids," she said, frowning deeply.

He nodded. "It is an unfortunate part of life, my pet. Traditions handed down from generation to generation. And I've no doubt they all will try to buy your affections. Know this, they care little about your heart and more about their pocketbooks and bloodlines." She looked away from him and stared down at her hands. "Lucky for you, however, you have a strapping young chap who has loved you long before you've known the truth."

Glancing up, she saw him smiling kindly at her. It was an odd expression to see on Lucius Malfoy's face. Of course, it made him about ten times more handsome, if that were possible. She took a deep breath. "Do you think I should marry him?" she asked.

He pursed his lips, his brow furrowing. "I think you should do whatever your heart tells you," he advised. "So long as it's within reason. You and Draco have been together for about what? Two months now? While that is plenty of time to determine one's feelings for another, you are both still young. Even if you wanted to marry, you'd have to at least wait until June."

"I do love him," she affirmed. "There are moments when I wonder if he's being honest with me, like now, with the cigarette." She held up the cigarette butt and sighed. "And there are times when I question his motives, but I do believe he loves me in return."

Lucius gave another nod as the little house elf Basal popped into the room. "Master, breakfast is ready, sir," he said with a bow.

"Thank you, Basal," Lucius said as he sat up. He glanced at the girl. "Shall we join the masses in breaking our fast, my pet?" he asked as he quirked his brow and gave her a smirk.

Hermione stared at the house elf as he disappeared and a thought crossed her mind. She looked at Lucius in horror. "Oh, sweet Merlin! Draco!" she gasped as she stood up. "He must be worried sick about me!"

The wizard stood up as well, dusting off his sleeves and straightening his clothes. "I'm sure he's well aware by now where you are, my pet. No need to fret," he commented in an attempt to soothe her fears. "Come along. I know a short cut to the dining hall where I'm certain he and your friends are waiting."

It wouldn't be until later on that evening that she realized the term of endearment he had chosen for her. She wouldn't be sure what, but she would know in that moment of reality that something in their relationship had changed.

(IV)(IV)

His mother had informed him that Hermione was "having a meeting" with his father. Knowing they were together, alone, did nothing to set Draco's mind at ease, though his mother assured him that they were "just talking." He'd been in meetings with his father. It was very seldom that the meeting involved just talking.

He sat grumbling at the breakfast table, his finger tapping incessantly against the wood while his foot bounced underneath. He wanted to go into his father's office and demand that Hermione come with him. To ensure that this wouldn't happen again. He would never let her out of his sight again and would forbid her from going anywhere without him.

"Draco, stop fidgeting, darling," his mother gently reprimanded. "Your father and Miss Granger will be here soon and you'll see that she's perfectly fine."

He glared at his mother, his lips pinched together in his frown. She said nothing more to him, just raised a single, perfect eyebrow and he looked away. Luna Lovegood patted his hand kindly.

"I'm sure your father would never do anything untoward with her," the Ravenclaw said with an innocent confidence that Draco knew spoke of her naivety.

Theodore leaned back in his chair. "Even if he did, what could you do about it, mate?" he asked, smirking. "Besides, it's not like he would hurt her. If anything, she might even like it."

Draco jumped up, knocking his knees against the table and causing his glass to topple over. Luna grabbed her own glass to prevent it from toppling over as well as Blaise stood up. "Draco, sit down," the dark skinned boy ordered and looked at Theodore. "You're not helping, mate."

The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut through it with a knife. "What does he want with her anyway?" Draco demanded, staring at his mother. "What could he possibly have to say to her that he can't say in front of the rest of us?"

"You're drawing conclusions and making assumptions," Narcissa commented. "Even if your father wanted to do what Theodore suggests, you have to remember that he would never force himself on Miss Granger. And from what I've gathered from our spa day, she genuinely loves and cares about you, Draco. She's such a little Gryffindor that I do not doubt that she would consider it betrayal on her part if she did agree to do anything with your father."

The blond boy scoffed as he plopped back down in his chair, slouching and returning to tapping his finger and bouncing his foot. He stared angrily at his plate, not really seeing it, as he seethed. Draco knew his mother was right. Granger was loyal to him. That much he had made sure of. And he knew she loved him.

The back door opened and Lucius stepped into the room, followed by Granger. Draco shot up and went to the girl, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly to him, burying his face in her hair. He felt her arms around his body, her chin resting on his shoulder. In that moment, he felt like he was in heaven just being in her arms.

He just couldn't explain it. Ever since that first night, when he held her while she slept, he had felt… whole. She calmed him in ways that others didn't and he would destroy anyone who attempted to tear them apart.

Sure he had done things that he wasn't particularly proud of since they started dating, but he didn't see it was consequential. Everything he had done had been to keep them together. To keep her happy.

When he felt her start to pull away from him, he glanced down at her and kissed her. The taste of her lips were his ambrosia and he moaned deeply in his throat. She broke the kiss, giggling.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, looking up at him.

He pushed a lock of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I was worried," he told her. "I had warned you about walking this Manor alone and thought you may have gotten hurt."

She shook her head as she pulled him towards the dining table. "Your father wanted to speak to me. Had Basal come and fetch me," she said, smiling.

He allowed her to lead him to the table. Pulling her chair out for her, he helped her settle into her seat before sitting down himself. He glanced at his father. "What did you talk about?" he asked, trying to come off as curious, though his angry glare belied it.

Lucius was neither phased nor amused. He lifted a single brow. "What we discussed is between Miss Granger and me," he answered. "And I would trust you to have a bit more faith in your chosen mate. She's a good girl, Draco, with impeccable breeding."

Hermione blushed prettily as food appeared before them. She glanced about the table and cocked her head to the side. "Where's Daphne?" she asked.

* * *

Author's Note: Dun, dun, dunnnnnn! *Giggles*

Gaerven: 1.) Well, when you think about it, she'd already sucked his dick and she did sleep with him (even if they didn't have sex). So, I'm sure her mind is already thinking that they are together and have been together, so why not? I'm going to be getting more into Hermione's thoughts during that time soon. Kinda give it a bit of an explanation. 2.) Draco doesn't really value virginity as most other Purebloods do, as Daphne had suggested. He also had some idea of the kind of person Hermione is and knew that if he did have sex with her, she wouldn't want to leave him. Ever. This is his thinking. It's not about lack of respect. It's about control. And keeping her. He's obsessed.

meldz: Maybe because Luna was so sweet with it? For her, it was more about love than anything sexual. With Hermione, it was a dare, so it was pure sex.

Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Hope you're still reading! And so glad you've enjoyed it so far.

shine25: Yeah. I almost feel bad for Daphne. Especially now. ;)

S4SugarSnap: Well, I thank you. Not sure if there will be a Draco/Lucius/Hermione three-way. Might write it as an outtake as I'm not sure it would fit well with this story and the direction it's going. Draco's too possessive here.

Sally: Well, of course. She's young, beautiful, and Merlin's heiress. Lucius would be a fool to not want her. But that he understands that she's Draco's says a lot about his character, I think. Lucius shows a hell of a lot of restraint in this chapter.

Cassany: I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. (Though not all.)

Guest: Right? I've always seen it easier to find faults when from the outside looking in rather than the other way around. Hermione does love Draco and, as the saying goes, love is blind. What she sees in Blaise, she has a hard time accepting in herself and her relationship with Draco.

kmuscutt23: You are very welcomed. I doubt she'll find out about Ginny, unless Draco tells her. Ginny's under the Unbreakable Vow, so she's not talking. And, unfortunately for her, she'll continue to champion their relationship all the way until their wedding and probably beyond.

Just wait until next chapter, guys. Hermione knows who she is now and she knows what's coming to her... somewhat. Lucius is so delicious and devious. Hermione is in quite a bit of a pickle, and Draco is just... well, he does have Black blood in him, so his mind isn't all there.


	15. Chapter 15

Blaise looked at the Muggle born curiously. "I thought she was with you," he stated, his brow furrowing in his confusion.

Hermione shook her head. "I haven't seen her since last night," she told him.

Hermione watched as Narcissa and Lucius shared troubled looks with one another. "Basal," Lucius called.

The elf appeared, bowing low. "Yes, Master?"

"Find Miss Greengrass," the patriarch ordered, "and have her come here."

The Muggle born had never seen an elf disobey. The elf looked up and nervously glanced around his immediate surroundings. She watched in horror as the elf grabbed a candleholder and began beating himself in the head with it. "Basal, no!" she shouted as she stood up.

The elf froze, gritting his teeth. Luna looked at Hermione curiously. "I didn't know you could order the Malfoy elves?" she commented, glancing back at the elf who had dropped the candleholder and was looking at Hermione with wide, fearful eyes.

Stunned, the bushy haired witch sat back down. "I… I didn't know either," she murmured.

Rolling his eyes, Lucius turned his attention back to the elf. "You know where Miss Greengrass is, don't you, Basal? Come on. Out with it!" he barked.

"Maisey had just found her, sir," he said, wringing his hands. "We were about to come and get you, but we didn't know…"

"Where is she, Basal?" Draco asked, concern in his eyes.

The elf looked hesitant and glanced from Draco to Hermione. The Muggle born stood up and knelt before the elf. "Tell us, please, Basal," she said, lifting a hand to touch the little elf's shoulder.

Basal flinched, unused to human contact. "Maisey found her on the grounds," he said. "Basal doesn't know what happened yet, but Miss Greengrass is severely injured. Maybe even dead."

The reaction was instantaneous. Lucius and the other males stood, with the patriarch roaring at the elf, demanding to know what happened and for the girl to be brought to their infirmary. Draco, Theodore, and Blaise were also asking what happened, where she was found, who could have done it, and a thousand other questions that Hermione couldn't make out. The proclamation had sent a shockwave through the girl's body and she sat on the floor dazed by it, a hand covering her mouth while another was pressed to her chest. Narcissa looked equally disturbed, but she remained calm. And Luna looked sad, joining Hermione on the floor and rubbing the older witch's back.

Things happened quickly. Daphne was brought into the Manor, her body cold, wet, and lifeless. Hermione sat beside her, silent tears falling from her eyes as Lucius Flooed St. Mungo's and then Mr. Greengrass. The boys had gone outside to look at the spot where Daphne had been found to try to find clues as to what happened while Narcissa had gone upstairs with Luna to Draco's suit to make sure she dressed and was brought home safely.

Mr. Greengrass was a tall, bulky figure with short, blond hair and suspicious brown eyes. He had glared at Hermione when he had seen her next to his daughter. "Did you do this, Mudblood?" he snarled at the girl.

Hermione silently shook her head as the Healers came into the room to check for vitals and transfer Daphne to the hospital. Naturally, Aurors had come and Hermione was asked more questions regarding her involvement with Daphne, though she had no real answers to give them.

It had been determined that Daphne had fallen from the sitting room balcony in Draco's suit. There were endless interrogations, but the Aurors were left with more questions. Had the girl been pushed? Had she jumped? The natural suspect had been Lucius, but the former Death Eater was able to prove, through several witnesses, that he had spent the night ensconced in his private party, which was where Narcissa had been as well. The boys had been heavily questioned as well and while Blaise admitted to an argument between him and the girl, neither of the boys had any idea what had happened and looked just as shocked and taken aback as Hermione had.

It wasn't until the evening that the Aurors finally left, promising to return if there were any leads or if they had any more questions. Blaise and Theo departed shortly after to their respective homes and Draco and Hermione returned to his suit to get ready for their own departure.

Hermione sat on the bed, fingering one of the books Lucius had given her. She knew she needed to pack, but she couldn't get the image of Daphne's lifeless body out of her mind. She just couldn't buy into the suggestion Draco had made about the girl tripping or even purposely jumping to her own death. Neither of those ideas made sense to the Muggle born, especially given everything that had been happening. Plus, Daphne had wanted to rebuild her family's name, restore their honour. Suicide wouldn't give her that and it just wasn't an option.

So, what had killed her? Or, rather, whom?

"Have you finished packing?" Draco asked as he entered the room from the bathroom.

The witch gazed at him with envy as he towel dried his hair. It was so unfair in her mind that he, and so many others, had hair that he could just towel dry and it be perfect. "What do you think happened to Daphne?" she questioned for seemingly the hundredth time.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I'll take that as a no," he commented. Her stare did not let up, however, and he sighed. "We've been over this, princess. I have no idea what happened to her. She fell off the balcony. Did she trip? Was it on purpose? How the hell should I know? No one heard her scream and there was no indication of a struggle according to the investigation."

She exhaled through her nose. "It doesn't make any sense," she told him.

He lifted a brow. "And why not?"

"Because just yesterday she was talking about all the things she had to do to restore the family name," she said shrewdly. "Not to mention, she had her sister to worry about. Knowing what is going on with Astoria, I highly doubt Daphne would end her own life when her sister needs her now more than ever."

"So, what do you think happened?" he inquired.

She looked at him, her jaw set. "I think she was murdered," she replied. Standing up she folded her arms and glared at him. "I'm going to ask you this once, Draco. Did you kill her?" When he opened his mouth, she held up a hand to stop him. "Think long and hard before you answer, because when I find out the truth, and I will find out the truth, your answer now will determine whether you and I have a future together."

His silver eyes hardened to steel and for the first time in a long time, he wanted to strangle the girl. "No," he growled. "Why the fuck would you think I would ever…?"

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the cigarette butt to hand to him. "This is why," she said.

He stared at the cigarette for a moment "What the hell does this prove?"

"That you lied to me," she snapped. "I asked you to stop smoking. You agreed only to turn around and smoke another? Did you think I wouldn't find out? And I know it's not the first time you've lied. You've been lying about Astoria this entire time!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? I haven't lied about Astoria," he said defensively.

"Yes you have! You're either lying to your parents about caring for her or you're lying to your friends in calling her a slag!" she shouted. "Not only that, but you lied to me! You didn't tell me Astoria had been raped, but instead led me to believe that she was just a silly little girl who can't keep her legs shut. You're rude to her, you were rude to Daphne!"

She could see his face turning red in anger, but she didn't care. The moment she finished, he started up, "Astoria is a silly little girl who can't keep her legs shut. I didn't tell you about what happened because it wasn't my business to tell. And in case you've forgotten, everything I've said to Daphne or Astoria out of rudeness was in your fucking defence, Granger! I do care about what's happened to Astoria, but since it's happened, she has become a slag, which is something even you can't deny. Did it slip your highly educated mind that I _grew up_ with these girls? That my father had them come here to receive the same education as I through _my_ private tutor? Daphne and I have been friends since we were kids. Astoria's problems are complicated and there isn't a damn thing I can do until she opens her fucking mouth and says something."

Hermione looked away, not focusing on anything as she bit back her tears. Draco saw her anguish and pulled her into his embrace. The moment he did so, she sobbed into his shoulder. They stood like that for a while, with him rubbing circles on her back with the flat of his hand as he buried his face in her hair.

Hermione's hand clutched at his shirt as she rested her head on his chest. She stared blankly into the open. "No more lies," she murmured.

"Hm?" he hummed looking down at her.

She met his eyes and repeated more clearly, "No more lies. I don't care about what's happened in the past. I don't even care if you lie to your friends or parents. Just… don't lie to me, please. Ever again. I couldn't bear it if you did."

He cupped her jaw and brought his lips down to hers, kissing her gently. "I won't lie to you," he breathed against her lips before kissing her again.

As they broke away, he stared at her for a while, watching as she finished her packing. He wasn't really looking forward to this trip. His mind drifted to Daphne then. If Granger was right, and she was so very rarely wrong, then who did kill Daphne? It was a question that would plague Draco for a very long time.

(II)(II)

Neither teenager wanted to leave the Manor. Hermione was itching to find out what had happened to Daphne, as was Draco. However, Lucius and Narcissa were both adamant about their departure. "It's bad form to cancel such plans," Lucius told them. "Besides, we won't know anything yet for a while. An investigation could take weeks, even months."

"We know how much you miss your family, Miss Granger, and you've already spent too much time apart from them," Narcissa added. "I can only imagine the pain your mother is going through by not having you around."

There wasn't much more either Draco or Hermione could say. It left Hermione secretly wondering if his parents were hiding something. She frowned as she folded her garments carefully and placed them in her bag. She wanted to trust Draco. A part of her _needed_ to trust him because she had already placed so much of her heart and herself into their relationship.

Once they were ready to go, Hermione thought it would be best if they Apparated to her parents' home. So they hugged his parents and bid them goodbye – Hermione did her best to ignore the fact that Lucius had lingered a bit longer than what was deemed appropriate when he hugged her. "Write to me, my pet, if you have any questions," he had whispered into her ear causing her to feel shivers down her spine.

Nodding solemnly to the patriarch with an "I will," she took Draco by the hand, made sure he had their luggage, and Apparated to an alley outside of her parents' home. The Grangers lived fairly modest in a normal, Muggle neighbourhood in a normal Muggle home with its white picket fencing and immaculate garden. In fact, no one on the street would know that their daughter was, indeed, a witch.

Hermione was silently thankful that Draco could not do magic at the moment for she was certain he would end up slipping, forgetting that most of the people they would meet, in fact all of them, would be Muggles. She didn't think he would ever do anything on purpose, despite his previous lies.

They walked up to the door and let themselves in. "Mum? Dad? I'm home," Hermione called as she pulled off her winter coat and turned to Draco.

She was very happy he had agreed to Muggle clothing, even though he did protest and whine. "But they already know I'm a wizard, don't they?" had been his defence. She took his coat and hung both up in the closet by the door.

Turning in her spot, she frowned as she realized neither of her parents had answered. "They must be out back," she mused. She indicated a spot by the stair where he could set their luggage down and led him through the house. "I know it's not as big as the Manor," she commented, "and we don't have servants to cook our meals, but its cosy."

She gave him a quick tour, showing him the living room, dining room, guest loo, and kitchen before leading him out to the back garden. Her lips split into a wide smile when she saw her mother sitting at the table on the patio talking to a man with a full head of dark, thick hair and a goatee. "Uncle Paul!" she cried out, releasing Draco's hand to run towards the man.

"Hermione!" the older gentleman laughed as he stood up and caught her in a warm embrace.

She looked up at the man. "When did you get here? How long are you staying?" she asked. Then she turned to her mother who had stood as well and gave her a quick hug.

"Easy on the questions, kitten," the man joked. "I arrived yesterday. Thought you'd be here, but your mother told me you had some 'important things' to take care of. Some tripe about a party and a bloke." He lifted his brows. "But I thought that she had to be mistaken. My Hermione couldn't possibly be dating some bloke!"

The Muggle born giggled as she glanced at Draco and waved him over. Wary, the Slytherin approached the trio and the witch quickly threaded an arm through his. "Mum, Uncle Paul, I would like you both to meet Draco Malfoy," she said, beaming.

The Muggles looked at the boy with wide eyes as Uncle Paul held out his hand. "It's good to meet you, my boy," he said with a smile.

Draco shook his hand and gave the man a tight smile. "And you as well," he agreed, turning to Hermione's mother. "And it's really a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Granger. Hermione's told me much about you, but failed to mention that you were as beautiful as she. Perhaps we could forgive her faux pas?"

The woman giggled and gave Draco a gentle pat on his arm. "What a charmer he is, Hermione!" she commented. "Is this the same boy you used to tell your father and me about? The one that teased you mercilessly?"

The blond stared at the girl curiously as she blushed. "He is," she admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Oh, you know how those things go, Jean," Uncle Paul said. "The boy always teases the girl he fancies. No doubt you were trying to buck up the courage to ask this lass out, eh, son? And of course, Hermione being the pretty girl she is probably made you a bit nervous around her, huh? Probably intimidated by that brain of hers."

"Actually, that's one of her best parts, isn't it?" Draco countered. "Besides, I am right behind her in marks, so, she's not really that intimidating."

"Oh, ho!" Uncle Paul exclaimed, patting Hermione on her back. "You got yourself a smart one, lass."

"And handsome," her mother added. "I've never seen a head of hair that shade of blonde before. Is it dyed?"

Draco frowned. "No, it's not," he replied, absently running a hand through his hair. "Why would you think I would dye it?"

"Draco," Hermione hissed with a giggle. She pulled him down towards her so she could say softly, "Hair the shade of yours doesn't really exist naturally in the Muggle world." To the Muggles, she explained, "Draco takes after his father with his shade of hair."

"And his eyes, too?" her mother asked to which Hermione nodded. The woman smiled kindly at the blond Pureblood. "Well, welcome to our home, Draco. I'm sure Hermione can show you to the guest bedroom."

The wizard started to protest, but Hermione was already pulling him away. "Oh, Hermione, dinner's at seven, dear," her mother told her in a singsong voice.

"Thank you," the Muggle born said as she brought the wizard back into the house.

She led him up to one of the guest bedrooms, levitating their luggage so he wouldn't have to carry it. Once she was certain he knew where everything was, she left him so he could get settled while she went to her own room to unpack. It was a surreal feeling for her, to put her clothes away in her own room, knowing he was in the room next to her.

She glanced at the double bed and found herself wondering how she had ever slept in it. It would be odd, she knew. Somehow she felt the bed would be colder, emptier. She dumped her suitcase on top of the bed and opened it. As she began taking out her things, her mind wandered back to the Manor.

Draco had assured her that he had nothing to do with Daphne, but… She took a deep breath. Something wasn't right. Ever since she began sleeping with him, she had felt off. Different. Like she was missing something. And she knew she was.

Frowning, Hermione folded and then refolded the same blouse almost a dozen times before realizing what she was doing. Frustrated, she threw the blouse onto the bed and walked out of her room and down the hall to Draco's room. She was surprised to find the blond haired wizard sitting on his bed, staring at a note clutched in his hands. She couldn't read his expression, but his slumped shoulders told her immediately that something was wrong.

She crossed the room to the bed and sat next to him. "Draco?" she whispered. She watched in disbelief as a single tear fell from his eye onto the parchment. "Draco? What's wrong? What happened?"

Without a word, he handed her the parchment. As she quickly scanned the contents, her breath caught in her throat and she placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh, no!" she said softly. "Draco," she looked at him, dropping the letter and touching his shoulder, pushing him to look at her. "Draco, we have to go back."

He frowned. "What good will it do?" he snapped angrily. "He'll still be in Azkaban."

"Not if we find out who really did it," she pointed out.

"An entire team of Aurors can't figure it out," he growled. "What makes you think we'll have any better luck? They're talking about the Kiss, Granger. My father…" His words faltered and he bowed his head.

She pulled him into an embrace as sobs wracked his thin frame. She had never seen him as torn as he was at this moment. Resting her chin on top of his head, Hermione thought over their options. They sat like that for seemingly hours, but must have only been thirty minutes or so.

She heard the front door open and close and heard her father call out her name, but she did not answer. No. Draco needed her in this moment. And they needed to get back to the Manor, but first, she needed to make sure the boy was calm enough for the trip.

Footsteps could be heard at the stairs and within moments her father was pushing open the bedroom door. "What's going on here?" he asked, taking in the scene before him.

Draco straightened up and looked away as Hermione turned to the balding, portly man. With a sad smile, she stood. "Daddy," she greeted as she hugged the man. "I've missed you."

The older man returned her hug. "And I you, princess, but you still haven't answered my question," he stated, looking pointedly at Draco who still hadn't turned their way. "What's going on? And who is this?"

Finally, Draco took a deep breath and turned to greet the man. Standing up, he inclined his head. "I'm Malfoy, sir. Draco Malfoy," he said. "Hermione here…"

"Something happened, Daddy," she interrupted. She glanced out of the room for a moment before stepping into it and shutting the door. Only then, she continued, her voice soft, "Yesterday at the party, a girl had gone missing. This morning, her body was found and now the Aurors have arrested Draco's father. No one knows what happened, but they do believe she was murdered and, since Mr. Malfoy is the Head of the Manor, they're trying to hold him responsible."

Her father's eyes widened. "You said you would be safe."

"And we were safe," she insisted. "There were over a hundred guests at that party. So, any one of them could have…"

"No," Draco interrupted her, squaring his shoulders and straightening his shirt. "She was in ou… my suite." He glanced at Hermione. "The last person to see her alive, that we know of was Zabini."

She frowned. "If you're suggesting that Blaise…"

"I'm not suggesting anything, princess," he said, his silver eyes narrowing as he looked at her. "We know Zabini didn't want to bring her last night. There's no doubt in my mind that his mother forced him into inviting Daphne, probably in some last ditch effort to lure you."

Hermione shook her head. "Blaise knows I'm dating you and that I have no interest in him or anyone else," she pointed out. "And Blaise isn't interested in me anyway. Not like that."

He gave her a bored look. "Maybe he doesn't, yet," he drawled, having paused before ending his sentence. "You are the brightest witch of our age, though, princess, and there isn't a doubt in my mind that his mother has been working on him. Best friend to the Boy-Who-Lived, War Heroine, smartest girl in school, and looks that would make any wizard desire you. You're quite the catch, Granger."

"Who is this Blaise Zabini?" her father asked, drawing their attention to him again.

"He's a boy at school," Hermione answered at the same time Draco said, "A mate of mine." They looked at one another momentarily before Hermione continued, "He's a friend, Daddy, though you'd never know it by the way Draco continually accuses him of trying to 'steal me'. You forget, though, Draco. This is my life, my body. I control who I do or do not date and I've already told you countless times now that you are the one I wish to be with." _You were my first and I want you to be my last_ , she thought but did not say.

Draco eyed her. "Then prove it," he challenged. To her surprise, he turned to her father. "I know we are young, but I am in love with your daughter, Mr. Granger. I would like to ask for her hand in marriage, if you'd allow me."

Hermione watched, stunned, as her father's eyes narrowed as he stared at the blond headed boy. "You're right," he said finally. "You are young. Hermione has another year and a half until school is finished and then however long it takes her to earn whatever degree you wizards offer for further education. More than that, I don't even know you, Draco Malfoy. Ask me again in a year's time when we've had ample time to get to know each other. In the meantime, treat my daughter the way you would want your own daughter treated and, know this, she is a princess. She is _my_ princess. She was my princess long before you and she will be my princess long after."

Draco inclined his head. "Understood, sir," he said, though he hated giving in to a mere Muggle.

Mr. Granger nodded his head once and turned back to his daughter. "Now, I know you're anxious to get back, Hermione, and I'll grant it to you. All I ask is that you wait until after supper. Your mother and I haven't seen you in over three months and neither of us have really met Draco here. It would be impolite to whisk away so suddenly. Besides, Paul is here and he would find it strange if two teenagers suddenly disappeared."

"Is Uncle Paul staying?" she asked and he shook his head.

"He'll stay for dinner, but he has a hotel room in town rented out for the week. He'll be sorely disappointed that the two of you will have to leave, but if you stay until after dinner, I will drive you to a secluded spot to keep Paul in the dark of how you're leaving," Mr. Granger said.

Hermione smiled broadly and wrapped her arms around the man's neck. "Oh, thank you, Daddy!" she whispered into his neck. "I've missed you so much!"

Mr. Granger hugged his daughter tightly. "I've missed you, too, sweetie," he replied as they pulled back from one another. "Now, let's go see if supper's ready, shall we? I'm starved."

(III)(III)

Supper was an interesting affair. Draco remained cordial, giving his roguish smile and charming personality, though he really wanted to hex the lot of them aside from Hermione. What had annoyed him most, however, was the fact that Mr. Granger hadn't given him permission to wed his daughter. He wanted the Slytherin to wait two more years, if not more!

While Draco understood the logic behind Mr. Granger's request, he really didn't see the point. They were going to get married anyway as Draco had already decided she would be his wife. No mere Muggle was going to stand in the way of that decision.

He was also anxious to get home. The idea that his father had been incarcerated over Greengrass was ridiculous and he prayed his mother wasn't serious about the Kiss. Sure Lucius was a former Death Eater and there were many things in his past that were dubious. Draco had no doubt that his father had murdered people before. But this? This was Daphne Greengrass. Not only was she a Pureblood, but she was the daughter of one of Lucius's oldest friends.

As he chewed on his spinach, Draco wracked his brain trying to think. The idea that Lucius had killed her was so out of this world idiotic, that it hadn't even crossed Draco's mind. But Hermione was right. Someone had to have done it.

The blond did not want to believe either of his friends could be capable of such a thing so when Blaise and Theo popped in his mind, he immediately cast the thought aside. Given how angry Hermione had been, there was no way she could have done it and Lovegood was too pure, too innocent.

"You did what?" he heard Mrs. Granger demand in shock. Her shrill voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he glanced up, looking between mother and daughter.

"You know how I feel about abortion, Mum," Hermione was insisting and Draco frowned. "Besides, you don't know what Ron did."

"It doesn't matter what Ron did," Mrs. Granger snapped. "You had no right to lie, Hermione Jean. None whatsoever. You have ruined that poor girl's life!"

"No more than she ruined mine!" the bushy haired witch hissed.

Mr. Granger shook his head. "What did she ever do to you to cause you to hate her so much?" he asked, putting his drink down.

Hermione huffed. "Ronald had just asked me out not even two days before," she told them. "And when I went to tell him about how excited I was about the letter Mum had written to me, I walk into his room to find him balls deep inside her! And they never used protection!"

Draco blinked. "Are you talking about the night you caught the Weasel banging Brown?" he asked rather stupidly.

Tears were in Hermione's eyes at this point as she nodded to the Pureblood. He frowned. "Isn't that the same night we…?"

"Yes," the Muggle born said hurriedly. She looked to her parents. "But Draco and I didn't start dating until after I caught them."

Paul chuckled. "Vindictive little girl, our Hermione has become, hasn't she?" he smirked in amusement.

Mrs. Granger rolled her eyes. "Don't egg her on Paul. That girl has a right to make choices for her body and Hermione took that away by lying to her."

"Serves the chit right, I say," Paul defended, pounding his fist on the table. "Those two broke little Hermione's heart."

"What is she talking about?" Draco asked, looking curiously at Hermione.

The Muggle born sighed. "I told Lavender that if she tried to abort the baby, she could die in the process. That abortion was far more dangerous than just giving birth."

Draco's frown deepened for a moment. "But that's not true," he said. "Sure, back when our parents were kids, there were dangers from alleyway abortions and the like, but these days…" His eyes widened as realization hit him and he pointed an accusing finger at her. "You want her to have the baby. You want him to be strapped to her for the rest of his life." Hermione raised her head as Draco burst out laughing. "Oh, princess, you have been hanging out in Slytherin House for far too long," he laughed. "What a stupid bint for believing you, too!"

"Well, I am the smartest in our year, aren't I?" she suggested. "I've read all the books on the subject."

Draco was laughing so hard; a trail of tears fell from one of his eyes. Paul joined in on Draco's laughter, but her parents were no amused.

"Hermione, you have to tell her the truth," Mrs. Granger said sternly.

"Mum, they've already made wedding plans," the bushy haired witch said. "She's been picking out names and his mother is already helping her with planning a baby shower."

The edges of Draco's lips hurt from laughing so hard. He wiped the tears from his eyes and took a sip of his cola. "I'm surprised Mrs. Weasley hasn't figured it out yet," he commented. "My guess is that Brown hasn't told her what you said."

"Of course not," the Gryffindor replied. "Lavender trusts me, for whatever reason. And like I said, I'm book smart, so she'll believe what I say, whatever I say, before going to another source."

He snapped his fingers. "That's why you agreed to be friends with her. You wanted to make sure she knew you sympathized with her. Oh, Hermione, you'll never know just how much I love you at this moment," he sighed, giving her a lazy smile.

She blushed sheepishly and chanced a glance at her parents, both of whom were still fuming. "You can correct this," Mrs. Granger ordered. "You can and you will. I have never been more ashamed of you, Hermione Jean. You know better. Just because you're so smart does not give you the right to dictate other people's lives."

Hermione sighed. "I can tell her when I get to school after our break," she suggested.

But Mrs. Granger wasn't having it. "No," she said, standing up. "You'll ring her up right now and tell her."

"But…" Draco watched as the wheels in Hermione's mind spun. "She doesn't have a phone," she said defensively. "And aside from that, she's with the Weasleys and you know how loud and rowdy they can be."

"Fine," her mother said, in a tone that reminded Draco so much of her daughter that he noticed just how much the two women had in common. "Your father told me you needed to return to the Manor. Something about Draco's father?" She looked at the blond in question.

Draco gave a single nod of his head. "Yes, Mrs. Granger. There was an incident last night that we did not learn of until this morning. My parents had insisted on the two of us coming here, though we had both wanted to stay in hopes of helping. I received a message from my mother before supper informing me that my father has been taken into custody."

Mrs. Granger frowned. "They think he had something to do with it?" she asked.

He shrugged. "He's the Head of the House and it was his party. I'm not sure they have any idea what happened, I sure as hell don't. My best guess is that they are holding him for further questioning," he told her as his eyes fell down to his plate. "Forgive me, ma'am, but my mother's never been alone before. Not truly." He pushed some spinach around with his fork before looking back up. "I know how much you've missed Hermione. I am an only child myself, so I get it. I just…"

"You don't need to explain it to me, Draco," the Muggle woman said kindly as she reached out to touch his hand from across the table. "If the tables were reverse, I've no doubt your parents would do the same for Hermione. Please, be with your mother. And, if you need Hermione for emotional support, she is free to go with you." Her eyes snapped to Hermione and narrowed. "But understand this, young lady. This does not excuse your behaviour. You will find a way to contact that girl and your friend, or so help me, I'll do it myself."

(IV)(IV)

Not much more was said at supper. Teary goodbyes were given to Uncle Paul with lots of love from Hermione and Mrs. Granger. Then, once he was gone, it was the Grangers' turn for teary goodbyes. They gave Hermione her gifts, after making her promise she wouldn't open them until Christmas and surprised Draco by giving him one as well.

"You didn't have to…" he had started to say, but Mrs. Granger had waived him off. "Oh, pish posh, Draco. You're dating our daughter and, from the looks of it, you'll be a part of our lives for a long time to come. There's nothing wrong with us giving you a gift. I just hope it isn't too… Muggle?" She had chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Never mind. I'm sure Hermione will be able to show you how to use it well enough. Just don't forget to wait until Christmas to open it, alright?" He had agreed and he and Hermione had packed their belongings and Mr. Granger drove them to the Apparition point.

When they returned to the Manor, Draco led Hermione back to his suite to allow her to unpack while he checked on his mother. Of course, Hermione realized after he left her that she didn't need to unpack as the elves had already done it for her. While she waited for his return, she began looking around the suite to see if she could find any clue as to what happened to Daphne.

She found caution tape on the balcony, though that wasn't cause for alarm. She had seen it earlier when the Aurors had been there, and she was certain it would remain there until they removed it. She kept her hands to herself, careful not to touch anything that may interfere with the investigation.

There was nothing on the balcony, however, and she sighed in frustration. Intent on going back into the Manor, Hermione turned towards the door and that was when she saw it. There, stuck on the door jam, was a bit of yellow hair. The shade of the hair matched Daphne's for even though both Draco and Luna also had blond hair, as did Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, this sample was a darker shade of blond and had a bit of a curl to it, much like Daphne's did. Hermione glanced down at the floor and saw scoff marks that made it look like someone had been dragged. Had someone managed to get Daphne on the floor and then drag her to the balcony? Had the Aurors seen this?

"There you are," came Draco's voice, startling her.

Hermione jumped and looked up at him. "Wait!" she snapped, stopping him from leaning against the frame. "Don't do that."

He frowned. "Don't do what?" he asked, glancing around him.

"Don't lean," she said, pointing to the frame where Daphne's hair stuck to it. "I think someone may have dragged her out here." She indicated the marks she had seen. "It's faint, which makes me think they 'cleaned up'?"

He followed her gaze, his eyes widening slightly at what she was seeing. "Think the Aurors saw this?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "That would explain why they dubbed it a murder and not a suicide, wouldn't it?" she suggested.

"They told my mother that the autopsy came back for Daphne," he told her, though he continued to look at the ground, following the marks. "Said she had been killed before she was thrown over. Whomever had done it, had tried to make it seem like she was suicidal."

"Do they really believe it was your father?" she asked.

He glanced at her. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "That's what they're trying to decide. Thankfully, they can only keep him for twenty-four hours, but Mother says they're trying to look for reasons to keep him longer if they can."

She shook her head. "They can't," she said. "He didn't do anything. I mean, yeah, it's his home, but…"

"How do you know he didn't?" he asked suspiciously. "He is an ex-Death Eater and Daphne was trying to get in the way of us."

"Do you think he did it?" she shot back, her eyebrows raised.

He sniffed. "Of course not, but that's because I happen to know my father," he said confidently. "He's a lot of things, but he and old Greengrass have been friends since their Hogwarts days and he used to play Santa for us kids when we were younger."

Her jaw dropped. "Who used to play Santa?"

"My father," he said simply. "It would piss me off, too, because he would never be around when 'Santa' was here."

Hermione giggled. "I can't imagine Lucius Malfoy in a Santa costume handing out presents to a bunch of little kids."

Draco's face softened for a moment. "I have a photo if you'd like to see?"

Her eyes widened with glee. "Oh, yes! I have to see this!" she breathed as she followed him back into the suite and to a bookshelf that housed several books and a photo album.

He grabbed the album and brought it to a chair by the fireplace where he sat and opened it. She knelt down beside him as he flipped through several pages until he found the one he was looking for. "See?" he said, turning the album slightly and pointing to an old photograph.

Sure enough, there was Lucius dressed in a Santa suit, complete with beard and belly, sitting in an armchair next to a large Christmas tree with a young Draco and several other children. Hermione gave a watery smile as she watched the man hand out presents to the children while Draco seemed to be pouting. She pointed to one boy who was so dark, she almost didn't recognize him.

"Is that Blaise?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "And there's Theo," he said, pointing to another boy, this one with pinkish skin and dark hair. "And there's the Greengrass sisters. Pansy was there, too." He frowned as he stared down at the picture. "Though, I don't know why she wasn't in this picture. I believe Millicent was there as well, though. And Crabbe and Goyle and Pucey."

Hermione giggled some more. "How old were you? You look so unhappy."

"I told you, I wanted Father to be there and he wasn't," he repeated. "I do believe we were around 6? 7?"

She smiled lovingly down at the photograph. "You know, I've always imagined your father to be some soulless Death Eater hell bent on making everyone around him miserable while building up an empire free of Muggles," she commented. "But he takes a lot of care when it comes to you, doesn't he?" She glanced up at him. "He really does love you, huh?"

He gave a solemn nod as he closed the photo album and gently caressed the leather cover. "There are a lot of things you don't know about my family, Granger. Things even other Purebloods don't know," he told her as he glanced at her. "Thing is, of all the people in this world, you are the one I want to share everything with. Every secret. Every miniscule detail. I…" His eyes fell back to the album. "One day, I hope to have photos of you in here. Of us. Of our children."

In that moment, Hermione wanted the same thing, but there was something still keeping her back. Something that, the more she thought about it, the more she realized something was off. "What happened last night?" she asked after a period of silence.

His grey eyes glanced up at her and he scowled. "How the hell should I know?" he shot back with a sneer. He stood up and placed the album back on the shelf. "What happened last night? You and I went to our bedroom, made love, and fell asleep," he explained truthfully. "Then when I woke up this morning, you were gone. I went into the sitting room and Blaise informed us that Daphne was gone as well and we all assumed she was with you."

She shook her head. "Your father asked to meet with me," she told him. "He… Draco, there's something you ought to know." His eyes widened in alarm as she fiddled with her fingers. "I…"

"You're not pregnant," he automatically assumed in horror.

She scoffed. "Don't get your wand in a knot," she scolded. "No, I'm not pregnant. No, it's… your father learned something about my heritage."

He blinked, staring at her for a moment. "You're a descendent of Merlin," he said nonchalantly.

Her eyebrows raised. "How did you…?"

"Oh, come off it, Granger," he drawled as he fell back into his seat. "Do you honestly think my father found out your heritage and _didn't_ tell me? If anything he was more than happy to tell me about it along with all the warnings typical of finding out your son is dating _the_ catch."

She frowned. "What did he tell you? And why didn't you tell me?" she asked, not liking where this was going.

He rolled his eyes. "When was I supposed to tell you? At the party? That would've went well, I'm sure." He sat up and waived his hand in the direction of the door. "You saw how Blaise's mum acted towards you. We still haven't figured out how to get her off your scent, and if she found out you were Merlin's descendent, there isn't a thing in Heaven or hell that would keep her from doing everything in her power to get her claws on you."

"Blaise isn't interested in me that way," she pointed out.

"How much do you want to bet that his interests will change the moment he learns the truth of your heritage? _If_ he learns the truth?" he questioned. "Remember something, princess, I grew up with this bloke. I love him like a brother, sure, but only an idiot would forget that he is a Slytherin. And any Slytherin worth his salt would be cuing up for you, regardless of the Muggle aspect of your blood." He chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if even Snape tried to gain your eye."

She made a face of disgust. "Don't even joke about that," she said, shaking her head to try to clear her head and swallow back the bile that had begun to creep up her throat.

He sighed. "My point is, princess, you are going to be the most valuable commodity in all of Wizarding Britain," he said.

"I'm not a commodity!" she hissed. "I'm not some precious artefact that can just be auctioned off to the highest bidder." Her mind whirled through everything that was being said. She glanced at a spot on the floor as she thought about what he had said and what Mr. Malfoy had said earlier that morning.

Her face slowly began to fall until she finally glanced up and met those stormy grey eyes. "I don't have much choice, do I?" she asked softly. "I… I'm going to have to get married before word gets out, otherwise, it's like you said. Too many people will start lining up for a chance, hoping to be with me."

He smirked. "And here I thought you'd like the attention," he teased. At the face she gave him, he laughed.

She licked her lips and finally murmured, "Do you love me?"

His laughter died as he stared at her. Reaching forward, he took her hand in his. "I do," he said, looking into her eyes. "More than anything else in this world, I love you."

"Do you love me because I'm a descendent of Merlin?" she questioned, glancing at him suspiciously.

He frowned. "No," he replied. "I love you because you're the brightest witch of our age. I love you because you're the most forgiving, kindest person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I love you because you're talented and beautiful and you have a vindictive streak in you that would make you quite the Slytherin, but it also makes you a highly formidable woman."

"And you're sure it has nothing to do with my heritage?" she asked again, eying him.

His eyes narrowed in irritation. "Granger, before my father told me about your lineage, I was under the impression that you were little more than a Muggle-born," he growled. "You may not realize it, your head may have been shoved too far up Potter's and Weasley's arses for you to consider it, but I've fancied you for years now. I never said anything, of course, because to do so would have been disastrous, especially in that climate. However, the moment the Wizengamot signed the estate to me, I saw my chance. Father couldn't do a damn thing about who I married or fancied. Weasley's little stint with the bint actually played right into my hands, didn't it?"

"You set that up!" she breathed, putting a hand over her mouth in surprise.

His eyebrows raised. "Really, Granger?" he asked with a huff. "And how do you wager I did that? If I recall, Weasley and Brown are both Gryffindors and, even more, the Weasel hates me as much as I hate him." He paused before continuing, "No. I didn't set that up, but it did work in my favour, didn't it? You came to the party that night, something I never thought you'd do. Even more, you…"

"I know," she cut him off, her cheeks blushing. "I remember that night quite well, thanks."

He smirked. "Yes, well, I had no idea just how lucky I was. I was just astounded that, somehow, you were giving me that chance that I so desperately wanted. And when I found out you were a virgin, well…"

"I knew it!" she interrupted him again, standing and pointing an accusing finger at him. She glared at him. "I kept telling myself, I kept wanting to believe… But you knew! You knew I was a virgin." Her eyes widened as she saw the look in his eyes. "There! There it is! I…" she faltered and fell back onto her chair. She could feel her eyes water, though she refused to shed tears. She could feel her blood boiling.

For his part, Draco had sat back at the onslaught of her accusations and, as such, had lost face for a split second. It had been the briefest of looks, but she had caught it. Closing his eyes, he bit his lips together and bowed his head. "Granger, I…" To be honest, he didn't really know what to say. Finally, he went with what he was good at. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Look. I'm going to be completely honest with you. Yes. I suspected that you were a virgin in the beginning, but then you nearly sucked me dry and… princess, virgins don't give blowjobs like that. They just don't, so I began to doubt that you were one. I even suspected that the Weasel had taken it. It would have explained why you were so upset with him shagging some harlot." His mind rapidly went through what his father and he had discussed weeks ago. He sighed. "That day, our first time, I genuinely thought you weren't a virgin and I was devastated because I had all these hopes and dreams of convincing you that I was the better pick than the Weasel. And then it dawned on me. If we were to have sex, then the blame would be on me, wouldn't it? People would assume I had taken your virginity, especially considering my intentions."

"You did take my virginity," she accused.

"Not intentionally," he told her. "The moment I entered you I knew you had been a virgin and my assumptions about the Weasel had been wrong, mostly. However, there was nothing for it anymore, was there? The deed had been done and…"

"The deed? Draco, we're talking about my virginity," she growled. "Something you had taken without even asking. Did you even think to ask me if I was a virgin? No. You just assumed and took matters into your own hands. It wasn't yours to just take." The tears threatened to pour from her eyes, but she bit them back. "You're lucky I had taken a potion that day, otherwise we would probably be in the same situation that Ron and Lavender are in."

"Actually," he pointed out, "we wouldn't've. In case it escaped your mind, I wanted to be with you. The idea of our child growing inside you would've been icing on the proverbial cake, though I am glad that wasn't the case. I realize that we are too young to even think about having children and, like you, I am looking forward to being Head Boy next year."

She shook her head. "You're a selfish, egotistical, spoiled rotten tosser, Draco Malfoy," she snarled. "And I am leaving!"

He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "No, you're not," he said, looking at her. Only she wasn't there.

He groaned as he sat up and glanced around the room. "Granger?" he called, catching a glimpse of her hair as she walked out of the door. He took his wand out as he stood and made to follow her.

"Granger!" he hissed as he walked out of the bedroom, but Hermione Granger was nowhere to be found.

Draco's eyes narrowed. There was no way he was going to let her go that easily.

* * *

Author's Note: I am so, so sorry I took so long to update! I know y'all are no doubt angry with me, but I have a good reason! With the bills piling up the way they've been since the loss of my fiance's mother, we got behind on a lot and ended up losing out internet services for the time being. While it is easy to just go to Starbucks or Hastings, it's the time that gets us and we only have one car to share.

On top of that, I had this chapter finished, read over it, didn't like it, and deleted the whole chapter and started over. I honestly think this works out better.

That being said, I know there will be some complaints about Hermione's big reveal here, but I just want to point out three sources: Rita Skeeter, Deloris Umbridge, and Marietta Edgecomb. And with those three, it wasn't nearly as personal as what Ron and Lavender did. So, yeah. On to reviews!

Ann10155: *Giggles* Yeah. I don't know if Draco is going to keep from tainting her.

surugasasa: Did this chapter answer your question?

ellabelle12: I have to agree with you. Lucius is, and always has been, one of my favorite characters.

meldz: I don't think Daphne had joined the after party, though it's an interesting thought to hold onto while the mystery of her death is unraveled. As for a Lumione? I'm going to be honest and say that I have been very adamant about ~not~ writing a Lumione because, in my mind, Hermione belongs with Draco. However, I have been considering writing a one shot with that pairing. Haven't decided yet, though. Maybe a spinoff of Fantasy House? (You did read that story on AFF, right?)

shine25: On a good note, they are still in their 6th year and I do intend to extend this story all the way until the end of 7th and maybe a bit beyond.

kmuscutt23: I'm hoping there will be a wedding, too, especially now that she knows the truth about her heritage.

coffeemaster143: I like that, too. She can be an irritating Know-it-all, but she's his irritating Know-it-all. ;)

Sally: Rest your fears, love. This is a Dramione and only a Dramione. Lucius isn't going to try anything more than what he already has. He may flirt with her in later chapters, but that will be it.

Ann CB: I think Narcissa does know about her husband's ways. As does Draco which is why he doesn't want Lucius and Hermione to be alone together. That portrait has the ability to embellish a person's feelings and desires, as you can see. And Hermione got caught up in the trap. Things happen, but I wouldn't worry too much. :)

WinterhartZahneelCalina: Yeah. I've known women like this, too. On a good note: she did catch him in one lie. (Well, two if you count the cigarette.) Honestly, I think this is one of the big ones, too. Of course he smoothed it over with the same thing his father had told her. Something he would, of course, know about because it only makes sense that he and his father would've spoken about it and devised this line on the offchance that she discovered that he had already known.

DeNiorfan: I hope you haven't stopped reading, though I will say this, I can't promise what happened in Chapter 7 won't happen again. Like I had said, this is meant to be a dark story.

snape0always: Thank you! :)

Please don't forget to review! Love hearing from you all. And I promise I will do my best not to take so long between chapters this time.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione buried her face in her hands as she sat upon the marble bench. Draco had told her not to wander about the Manor without him and she assumed it was because of some sense of control. She had been wrong, however. Storming through the Manor, bristling with anger, she learned very quickly that he had had a very good reason for not wanting her to be by herself.

The walls were chilly, much unlike the warm glow they had the previous night. And as she passed various portraits, she could see them looking at her with contempt and whispering to one another, though she had no idea what they were saying. There was a sinister feeling in the air that gave her pause and made her consider turning back. But she wouldn't.

Luckily for her, however, she found a glass door that led to an enclosed garden. She happily let herself in, checking to make sure there weren't any deadly wizarding plants nearby. She did see a few mandrakes, but they were contently buried within their own pots.

The garden itself was beautiful. To her surprise, there were more normal plants than there was magical. The smells of jasmine, rose, and gardenia filled the air and made her smile, momentarily forgetting why she was upset. When her eyes fell on the lavender plants, she froze. And now she sat on the creamy marble bench, hiding her face as tears fell from her eyes.

She closed her eyes as she tried to reconcile with herself. Draco had lied to her. Though she knew such a thing shouldn't surprise her, he was a Slytherin after all, it still hurt. And what hurt even more was that he had essentially raped her. She wasn't stupid. Hermione knew he had known she was a virgin and yet, he still continued.

All this time she had been deluding herself into believing that that hadn't been the case. She just kept denying it, wanting to believe that what they shared that first time had been passion and then misunderstanding. She had known better, of course, but she had allowed her heart to keep believing that he hadn't raped her.

He was just trying to protect her virtue? Not likely, she scoffed. He had wanted her, even admitted such, and, like the spoiled aristocrat he was, he just took her. She jumped when she felt a hand lightly touch her back. Looking wildly, her eyes fell on the beautiful Narcissa and she calmed.

Turning her head, the young witch wiped her eyes before glancing at the woman again. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I…"

The Pureblood smiled kindly at her. "It's alright," she replied. "I should apologize for startling you." The blond woman allowed her eyes to drift about the garden. "Such a lovely place, isn't it? Lucius had built it for me for our tenth wedding anniversary." Her smile grew as she gazed at the flowers. "He really is a kind, caring man. I'd never known anyone to love as much as he, though," she let her eyes flit to Hermione, "I'm sure you know of him differently. He can be as ruthless as he is generous."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. She had no real interest in talking about Lucius Malfoy, but the thought of Daphne still plagued her mind. As upset as she was by what Draco did to her, there was something even worse, and that was Daphne's murder.

She glanced at the Pureblood witch. "What do you think happened last night?" she asked, bluntly, though there was no malice in her voice.

The smile on Narcissa's face faltered as it took on a more thoughtful appearance. "I wish I knew," she whispered. "All I know for certain is that my husband is innocent. And I believe Draco to be innocent in this as well."

"Draco raped me," the girl blurted and then slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening in shock. She hadn't meant to say that. "I mean, I…"

A single blond brow lifted as Narcissa glanced at the girl. She tilted her head in confusion. "Draco would never…"

Hermione closed her eyes and dropped her hand in her lap, bowing her head. Staring at the girl, Narcissa became troubled. Softly, she breathed, "When?"

The Muggle born chanced a glance at the older witch. "Our first time together," she answered with a catch in her throat. She swallowed past the lump that had been forming there. "We… He claimed he didn't know I was a virgin, but when I asked him to stop, he didn't. He just…" Closing her eyes again, she took a deep breath. "After everything was said and done, I just… pretended it didn't happen the way it had." She let her eyes meet the blonde's. "I won't lie, Mrs. Malfoy. I love your son very much, so much that it hurts. Realizing what he's done…" she shook her head. "I still love him and…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't want to lose him, but I'm not sure I can forgive him just yet. Upon realizing this, it's making me question other aspects of our relationship, but…" She sighed and looked away, "Right now, it's not even the most important thing."

The older witch took her hand into her own. "This is important," she said. "You have made Draco so happy over the past couple of months and something like this, something that you may deem as inconsequential can have a lasting impact upon your relationship that you may not even notice right away." She looked pointedly at the younger witch. "He needs to apologize to you and the both of you need to have a long talk about what happens next. This happened, Miss Granger. It's not going to go away if you try to ignore it."

Hermione nodded. She knew Narcissa was right. "We also need to find out what happened to Daphne," she commented. "There were so many people here last night and we know, for a fact, that she was murdered. The question is: who would have both motive and means of doing it? And how?"

Narcissa frowned. "There were six of you in Draco's suite last night, if we include Miss Greengrass. The problem is, Miss Granger, I wouldn't think any of you would be capable or even desire her death."

Hermione shook her head. "No. Theo and Luna were too busy getting to know one another privately and Draco and I…" she blushed and didn't finish the thought. "I do know Blaise mentioned that they had a row, but I don't think he would have gotten _that_ angry with her. He just doesn't seem like the type of person who is capable of cold blooded murder."

"So it was a guest who had snuck in while the rest of you were sleeping? The Healers did time her death at around three in the morning, so the five of you would most certainly have been asleep."

"Three?" Hermione asked, perking up. Her eyes widened. "They said that? Three in the morning?"

Narcissa gave a single nod of her head. "And she didn't fall to her death, either. She was already dead and the murderer had thrown her over the balcony."

Hermione nodded. "I saw the drag marks and a bit of Daphne's hair was caught on the door. But Draco and I were still awake at three. How thick are those walls?"

The older witch pinched her lips. "Not very," she responded, thoughtfully. "Though, you said that she and Mr. Zabini had argued, yes?"

"Yes, and Draco and I didn't hear them, but that could simply be because they were being quiet." The wheels in Hermione's head were turning. "We should have heard a shout, or… There wasn't any indication of a struggle from what I could see, but that could simply be because I missed something."

She glanced at the door to the gardens that lead back into the Manor. The realization of her rape was suddenly pushed to the back of her mind as she went through those last moments she had seen Daphne and being with Draco. Her memories of so early in the morning were hazy, but… She turned back to Narcissa. "My apologies, Mrs. Malfoy. You wouldn't happen to have a pensieve, would you?" she asked.

Narcissa frowned in thought, tapping her finger against her lips. "Actually, I believe Lucius may have one," she said slowly. "In his study…"

Hermione's eyes widened as she paled. That was one of the last places she wanted to go. "His study?"

The Pureblooded witch nodded. "I don't know if he still has it, but if he did, that is where it would be," she commented with certainty.

The Muggle born weighed her options. She wasn't thrilled with the idea of returning to that study, but she knew she needed to use the pensieve. There may be something in her memory that she hadn't seen, something more, some clue that would let her know what she may have glanced over. Steeling her Gryffindor courage, she took a deep breath and sat up straight. "Alright," she said with a finality. "We'll go look into this pensieve, then. If there is something in my memories, then I am bound to find it."

The older witch watched the girl curiously. She had seen such determination before, but this was, somehow, different. All those years watching her husband and son plot their ideas of making it to the top seemed pale in comparison to this girl. Narcissa gave a small smile. "I shall take you there, then," she offered as she stood up.

Taking one last glance at the garden around her, Hermione stood as well and followed the Pureblood back into the Manor and into Lucius Malfoy's study. The last thing Hermione wanted was for her boyfriend's mother to look into her memories and see what they had done that night. However, Narcissa was persistent, informing the young witch that it would be better to view the memory with two sets of eyes, in case Hermione missed something.

So, blushing furiously, Hermione allowed the older witch to step into the memory with her. The moment they entered into the dream world, Hermione's blush became even deeper.

" _You looked wonderful tonight," he commented as he loosened his tie and slipped off his outer robes._

 _Hermione smiled prettily and looked down, her cheeks coloring slightly. "Thank you," she whispered demurely. "I messed up at supper, though."_

 _He snorted. "No you didn't," he argued as he strolled to her and put a hand on each of her shoulders, turning her towards him. He lifted a finger and pushed her chin upwards so she could look at him. "You acted exactly the way I expected you to. You were poise, elegant, and beautiful."_

" _But the things Theodore's mother said…"_

" _Nott's mother is a bigoted hypocrite," he growled. "And you are not to pay any mind to any of the drivel that drools out of her mouth."_

 _She tilted her head. "Not long ago, you were…"_

 _He kissed her deeply, silencing any words and ending any of her thoughts._

Narcissa glanced around, not really paying attention to the scene as her son picked the girl up and carried her to his bed. Walking up to the bedroom door, she pressed a delicate ear against the wood and listened. Hermione quickly followed.

The bushy haired girl had never seen the inside of a person's memories before, so her eyes were wide, looking around in fascination. She watched as the couple undressed one another. "Oh! He tore it!" she hissed angrily as she saw Draco toss her bra carelessly, the strap of it detached.

"Miss Granger," the Pureblood witch called, drawing her attention back to the task at hand.

Shaking her head, Hermione turned back to the older witch. "We should be able to go out, shouldn't we?" she asked as she pressed a hand to the wood.

Narcissa turned the knob and pulled. The door didn't budge and the Pureblood glanced at the young witch. "But we should be able to hear," she suggested.

Hermione nodded and knelt in front of the keyhole and peeked out. The room before her was dark, minus the moon beams that seeped onto the carpeted floor. She could just make out the balcony door from the corner of the keyhole and tilted her head a bit to, hopefully get a better view. Luck wasn't on her side. She sighed and waited, until she heard it.

" _Stupid boy," Daphne hissed as she stormed into the common area. She paused at the fireplace. "Where is the Floo Powder?" she demanded, looking around. "Fucking Draco!"_

 _She stormed across the room, her bare feet hitting against the carpet loudly. "It has to be somewhere around here," she muttered as she searched bookshelves and opened and closed the desk drawers._

Hermione glanced at Narcissa who shook her head. They both knew the Floo Powder was on the mantel. Frowning, the Muggle born turned back to the keyhole and heard the click of a door shutting.

" _What are you doing here?" Daphne snapped as she turned to the new person._

" _You've been a naughty little girl, Daphne Greengrass," said a deep, heavily accented voice._

Hermione's eyes widened. It was hard to tell whether the voice was masculine or feminine as the person had spoken so quietly and deeply. Alarmed, she found herself standing up and whirling around to see herself and Draco going at it like two rabbits. "Hey!" she shouted at the couple.

"Shhh!" Narcissa hissed, grabbing the young witch's arm and pulling her back down. "You're in a memory, Miss Granger. They can't hear you."

She stared wide eyed at Narcissa. "We have to do something," she insisted. "We have to stop it!"

The Pureblood took a deep breath and replied calmly. "Miss Granger. There is nothing either of us can do at this juncture to prevent this girl's death. However, we can discover her killer. But only if we are quiet and _listen_."

Still upset, but seeing the truth in Narcissa's words, the Muggle born kneeled down again silently berating herself for being so stupid and listened more to the conversation.

 _A lamp was knocked over. "Don't come any closer," Daphne warned in a panicked voice. "All I have to do is shout and people will come."_

" _Don't mistake me for a fool, little girl," the voice said and the swish of their robes indicated that they were moving closer to her. "No one is going to come for you. No one is going to miss you when you are gone. I know what Blaise has in store for you. You've become an obstacle and like all obstacles, you must be dealt with if Blaise has any chance with the Granger girl."_

" _Blaise isn't interested in her," Daphne insisted with a squeal. "He said it. Tonight. Told both Malfoy and Granger."_

" _Mr. Malfoy will be dealt with accordingly."_

There was no scream. Just a soft cry, a yelp, and Hermione and Narcissa heard the body fall, lifeless, onto the floor. They could hear the person, whoever it was, dragging the girl across the floor and it almost sounded like they were struggling with the weight, though Daphne couldn't weight much more than Hermione, if that.

The Muggle born couldn't see anything through the keyhole and, try as she might, she couldn't open the door. She even tried an unlocking spell, but that didn't work either. She looked desperately at Narcissa for a moment before they heard the balcony door unlock. She fell back to her kneeling position and tried to see what was going on. The person, whomever they were, dragged the body outside and then… nothing. The balcony door closed without a sound and they were being pulled out of the memory.

Hermione fell back onto the soft rug, her eyes wide and fearful as she stared at Narcissa. "You don't think Blaise's mother…?"

The older witch pursed her lips, obviously thinking as well. "I wouldn't exactly put it past her, to be sure, however, the voice didn't sound like hers."

"That voice was too quiet to really be able to tell who it could have been," the bushy haired girl pointed out.

Hermione scrambled to her feet then. "I'm going to go look again in the sitting room," she told the blond as she pulled out her wand.

Not paying attention to where she was going, Hermione opened the door. "I'll bet…" she started and then collided against something hard and solid. With an "oof!" she stopped and glanced up in annoyance only to come face to face with an irritated Draco.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back into the study and continued pushing her until her back was against a wall. Grabbing her wand from her, he threw it behind him and glared at her. "Where. Have. You. Been?" he growled, enunciating each word, his voice soft, but sharp.

Hermione swallowed. "I've been with your mother," she told him as she pressed against him to, hopefully, push him away.

His fingers dug into her shoulder painfully. "I told you when I brought you here that you do not go anywhere in this Manor without me. I told you the Manor was dangerous and you could hurt yourself, but just like any other time someone has tried to warn you of things, you ignored me."

"You're hurting me," she whispered.

He slammed her into the wall. "Good!" he hissed. "Maybe a little pain will help the warnings to sink in. You don't leave those rooms without me. You don't go anywhere in this Manor without me knowing where you're going, what you're doing, and who you are doing it with."

"Draco. Let her go," his mother ordered.

"Say it, Granger!" he growled. "You won't do this again. You won't go…"

"What are you afraid of?" she challenged suddenly. Her eyes narrowed as she grew angry. "In case you've forgotten, I can take care of myself. I helped defeat Voldemort. I took down your father and a slew of Death Eaters. I'm not afraid."

Narcissa placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Release her," she commanded again, her voice barely a whisper.

Draco dropped his hands, but remained glaring at Hermione. "Why did you leave?" he demanded accusingly. "You said you wouldn't leave."

"And I didn't," Hermione said. "I just needed some fresh air. To think. Draco, do you have any idea what you've done? The mark you've put on our relationship?"

He snorted. "You and I have been together for months now," he argued. "Long after that little incident. If it really was that big of a deal, you would have said something a long time ago."

"I didn't realize what you had done then," she spat. "You raped me!"

"I didn't," he countered.

"Yes, you did!" she shouted incredulously. "You knew I was a virgin, you knew I didn't want to have sex, and yet you did it anyway. You didn't stop to take my request into consideration even though I asked you to stop several times."

"You didn't tell me to stop," he said, pointing at her. "You've never told me to stop."

She opened her mouth, furious, to shout, but then hesitated as she realized he was right. She never told him to stop. Snapping her mouth shut, she frowned. "But I did say 'no'," she commented, her frown deepening. "And I continued to say 'no'."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's not the same word and it doesn't mean the same thing," he reasoned. "I thought you were just being a shy little virgin. I didn't know that you were wanting to stop. And I already told you, up until that point, I had already believed you to not be a virgin. And I'm not the only one. Many people think Krum had been your first while others believe it was either Potter or Weasley. Now, no one will dispute that I was your first or that I am your only."

Her expression hardened. "How do you know I won't be with someone else? What if things don't work out the way you think they will? Just because we had sex doesn't mean we're going to get married. And you still raped me, whether you've deluded yourself into believing otherwise. I may not have said 'stop', but I did say 'no'."

"Why is this even relevant now?" he growled in annoyance as he ran a hand through his hair. "You're thinking too much, princess. It happened. Whether or not it was rape, it still happened. And now we're together. We're dating and that isn't likely to end anytime in the near future. Honestly? If I had my say, it wouldn't end period. And that still doesn't answer my questions of where you were and what you were doing."

"She was with me, Draco," his mother answered. "And it would behoove you to let the matter drop. Miss Granger hasn't been harmed and she is quite well, although possibly a bit shaken from your outburst."

He raised a brow. "And what were you doing?" he asked again.

"Looking at memories!" Hermione snapped, narrowing her eyes in irritation. "Happy now?"

Frowning, Draco released the young witch and took a step back. "Memories?" he echoed. "What -?"

Sighing, Hermione walked past him and allowing herself to sink into a chair. "My memory, in particular," she clarified. "Your mother said that Daphne had been killed at around 3am. You and I were still awake at that time, so I thought that we might have heard something that we missed."

He shook his head. "No we weren't," he argued. "Granger, we…"

"Oh, darling," Narcissa interjected. "You most certainly _were_. Given what I now know for fact, I really do hope you truly intend on making an honest woman out of Miss Granger here."

Hermione wasn't sure whose face blushed the darkest, her own or Draco's. Draco stared at the Muggle born as though he'd never seen her before. "You brought my mother into a memory of us having…" his mouth gaped as though he was trying to let the word out, but he was having difficulty as his eyes grew wide.

Letting her eyes fall to her lap, for she couldn't bear to continue looking at him, she mumbled, "I thought I would have heard something before we started…"

The Pureblooded wizard shook his head. "Why didn't you come and get me? I should have gone with you."

"Have you heard nothing I have said?" she asked, her eyes snapping up to him indignantly. "I was angry with you and I feel I have every right to be. You're lucky I don't knock you on your arse and be done with you."

Something dark flashed through Draco's eyes when she said that and he approached her. "You wouldn't dare," he said calmly, and Hermione could feel the violence in the air.

She stood at that. "Don't you threaten me, Draco Malfoy!" she hissed as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. "You may be physically bigger than I am, but don't you forget who makes the highest grades. Don't forget that I fought a war, that I helped defeat one of the most powerful, deadliest wizards of all time. I took on your father, and I can take you on, too!"

He didn't bother to try and move closer to her. There really was no point, especially when she was pointing that wand at him because, truth be told, he knew she was right. Taking a step back, he eyed her as he thought it through. He would have to find another way. Some way where he wouldn't have to worry about her running around the Manor aimlessly.

He allowed himself to deflate, sitting on the couch as the exhaustion began coursing through his body. "I just don't want you to get hurt," he said softly, urgently. "Eventually, it'll be okay and I won't have to demand to know where you are around here, but for now…" He glanced up at his mother and then back to the girl. "The Manor doesn't see you as family, princess. It sees you as an outsider. And, as such, if it feels threatened, it will protect itself from invasion."

Lowering her wand slightly, she looked at him curiously. "You talk as if the Manor is some sort of living thing."

He nodded. "It is," he told her, then he grimaced, "sort of. There are so many enchantments within this Manor that it might as well be. And many of these enchantments are geared to respond to people who don't live here. Take Father's portrait, for example." He waved a hand at the portrait that Hermione had forgotten about. Blushing, the Muggle born quickly looked away. Draco smirked. "It's designed to attract those who don't live here. Colleagues, acquaintances, people we may or may not like. It's harmless to my mother and myself, but, as I'm sure you've already discovered, it can be pretty alluring to someone who isn't family."

"But?" she asked, pointedly ignoring the portrait.

"There are worse things," he explained. "Remember that my father was a Death Eater. There are things within this Manor which are designed to kill usurpers, and, more often than not, they can't always tell the difference between friend or foe."

She nodded slightly. "So, what protects you? And how do the Aurors know that something in the Manor did not kill Daphne?"

"Blood magic," he answered. "And Daphne died in my rooms, correct? There's nothing in my rooms that would be designed to kill her. Restrain her, maybe, but not kill. And there certainly isn't anything in my rooms that can drag a girl to the balcony and toss her over."

Hermione gave a slow nod as a thought struck her and she looked from Draco to Narcissa and back again. "They're after you," she told him.

Confused, Draco tilted his head and Hermione explained, "In the memory. We weren't able to tell who it was, but they did say something. They said, 'Mr. Malfoy will be dealt with accordingly,' right before they killed Daphne."

Draco looked at his mother as well. "Was it a man or woman?" he asked and the older witch shook her head.

"It was difficult to distinguish as they were speaking softly. Miss Granger suggested it might be Nefertiti, but somehow I doubt that. She would never do something so foolish, knowing she'd get caught, and I doubt she'd ever want to harm you, darling," the witch said as she sat next to her son.

"She wouldn't have to harm him," Hermione pointed out, her fast mind going through it all. "All she would need to do is convince me not to be with him."

Draco's eyes shot to hers. "And how would she do that?"

The bushy haired witch thought for a moment. "Try to claim you raped Astoria?" she suggested and then gave a slight laugh. "Though, I doubt she could do anything like that."

"She'd be lying if she attempted it anyway," he said, leaning back on the couch. "I never raped Astoria. Nor do I intend to." His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "I know a way to permanently prevent her from trying to take you away from me."

"Simple," she said, "I don't intend to leave you. Though I know we'll have to work through this whole rape issue of our first time together, I do believe we can. As you've said, we've been together loads since and, honestly, while I'm hurt by it, it doesn't really bother me as much as it probably should. Of course, we also have to work on your anger issues because today was completely unacceptable…"

"Granger," he repeated and she realized he had been calling her. Once he had her attention, he continued, "The solution is simple. We could just get married and be done with it."

"We can't," she argued. "You're not old enough and… Wait. What?"

Her eyes widened as he slid off the couch to kneel before her. Taking her hand into his, he murmured, "I know I'm not old enough yet, but my birthday is but a few months away." Looking up into her honey eyes, he reached up and cupped her cheek. "Marry me, Granger? And not just so Zabini's mother can get off our backs, but marry me because you love me and I love you. I can't bear the thought of living without you and I know we'll always be together anyway."

She sat in stunned silence as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. "I was going to save this for later," he told her, "but I really don't see the point."

He did not wait for her answer as he slipped the ring on her finger. Looking back up at her, he realized she hadn't moved. Her eyes filled with tears that did not fall. "We're still so young," she whispered finally.

He smirked. "We are," he admitted, "but loads of people marry young."

She bit her lower lip and looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "I would love nothing more than to marry you, Draco," she whispered.

His eyes hardened as he heard what she wasn't saying. "But?" he pried, wanting to hear her say the words.

She took a deep breath and sighed, "But we're just too young. We're not even finished with school yet and I doubt the Headmaster would allow us to keep our Head Boy and Girl status if we were to get married."

"I don't give a damn about that status," he growled.

"But I do!" she insisted. "I have been working hard the entire time I've been at Hogwarts, hoping and praying that I'll achieve Head Girl. If I marry now, I throw all of my hard work away." She looked at him pleadingly, taking his hands into hers and helping him to stand. "Please understand? This is important to me. If you need an answer, one that will satisfy, then, yes, Draco. I will marry you. Despite the problems we have and the things we need to work through, I will marry you. Because I love you. Just… let us finish school first. Be the Head Boy and make your parents proud of you and let me do the same for my parents. Then, after we graduate, we can marry."

"As soon as we graduate," he pressed, looking down at her and she nodded.

"But we'll need to work through these problems, too, Draco," she told him. "It's not just the fact that you raped me, there's also the lying. That has to stop. And this anger you have, whatever it is, I won't let you abuse me. I will fight you every time and you know I will win."

He closed his hands over hers after slipping the ring on her finger. "Consider this a promise ring, then. This is my promise, my vow, to you, my princess, that we will marry and that I will always love and protect you. We will work through what you've said. I will never hurt you and if what I've done in the past has harmed you, then we will work together to get passed it. I am sorry that I've hurt you."

She nodded quietly, looking down at the ring as it glowed. Tilting her head curiously, she glanced up at him and he smirked, "It's old magic, Granger. My vow is sealed now."

Her eyes widened at that as she touched the ring and stared at it in awe. Looking up into his eyes, she could see something there she hadn't seen before. Honesty. And she knew that he was being the most honest he's ever been.

A difficult road lay ahead of them both, but Hermione was confident that they would get through it. She did not see Narcissa hesitate. As Draco leaned down and kissed her tenderly, pulling her into his arms and allowing her to bury her face in his chest, he glanced up at his mother and met her eye. The older witch looked from her son to his girlfriend, concern written over her face while Draco smirked in triumph.

(II)(II)

Hermione sighed as she handed the phial over to Draco. "Let's try again," she said, looking at him expectantly.

He took the phial and looked at her curiously. "You want me to go with you this time?" he asked, a slow smirk lifting his cheeks. "I didn't know you were a voyeur, princess."

She snorted, shaking her head. Taking his hand, she led him over to the pensieve. "Focus, Draco," she said bossily. "We're trying to figure out who was in the room with Daphne. Your mother and I have already looked, but really I can't tell. Maybe you're right. Maybe I need another opinion to formulate my thoughts."

He lifted his brows as he poured the memory into the plate. "When are you going to learn, Granger? I'm always right," he said as he leaned forward, his face submerging into the bowl. Hermione followed him.

As embarrassed as Hermione had been the first time she had gone into the memory and had seen her and Draco having sex, it was nothing compared to the way Draco watched it. She drew in an aggravated breath, grabbed his arm, and pulled him away from the scene. "Draco!" she hissed.

He glanced at her and his eyes flitted back to the pair. "We can just view it again," he told her.

She glared at him. "If you want to see that so badly, then you can look at it later. Right now, we need to _focus_ ," she told him as they went to the door.

Like his mother had done, Draco tried to open the door. "I don't think we can go through," Hermione explained. "Your mum and I…"

But the Pureblood wizard rolled his eyes, took out his wand, and said, " _Alohomora_." They heard the lock click and Draco opened the door, giving Hermione a bored look. "Honestly, Granger, sometimes I wonder if you really believe you are a witch."

Her eyes widened slightly before pushing passed him irritably. "I'm not the only one who didn't think of that," she said defensively.

"I never claimed my mother had much common sense, either," he told her as he followed her out of the room. "Though it could also be because she was worried about what the two of you might see."

They watched Daphne look about for the Floo Powder. " _Fucking Draco!_ " they heard her say and Draco frowned.

"What the hell is she doing?" he asked as Daphne began searching the bookshelves and desk. "It's on the bloody mantel, you stupid bint!" he growled, waving a hand at the mantel.

"Draco," Hermione piped. "She can't hear you."

He glanced at the Muggle born and something caught his eye. Grabbing her by the arm, he pulled her close to him as a cloaked figure entered the room. Neither one could see the person's face as they spoke with Daphne, issuing their warning. Hermione buried her face in Draco's chest as the person ended Daphne's life with a silent spell, though this spell wasn't anything Draco had witnessed before. A wisp of smoke seemed to pour from the person's wand and enter into Daphne's body through her nose. And then she just crumpled to the floor.

"It's done," he told Hermione as he watched the person drag Daphne's body towards the balcony.

He grimaced as the lifeless head hit the side of a table, toppling over the lamp with a crash. How had they not heard that? It seemed the person struggled with getting Daphne's body out onto the balcony, but a tug freed her from the door, leaving a bit of hair Draco knew they would find the next morning. The person grunted as they lifted up the body and threw it over.

Draco's eyes widened slowly as he watched the person "clean up", repairing the lamp with a wave from the wand, and closing and locking the balcony door. The Pureblood pinched his lips as he walked up to the balcony door. "I never lock this," he said, mostly to himself. "How did I not catch that it was locked?"

With a loud crack, the person was gone and Draco and Hermione looked at one another.

Coming out of the memory, Draco sat in one of the armchairs, a troubled expression over his face as he thought. Hermione joined him, taking the other chair as Narcissa looked at them both anxiously. She had been waiting for their return and was, even now, waiting for one of them to respond.

"It was a man," Draco said suddenly, sitting up.

Hermione shook her head. "But the way they walked, though," she insisted. "I've never seen a man swing his hips like that. It had to have been a woman."

"A woman wouldn't be that tall or have as broad of shoulders," he pointed out.

"If she wore heels, she could be," Hermione claimed. "Besides, there are tall women out there."

"Not any that we've invited," he argued.

"And the broad shoulders could have been padding or…" her eyes lit up as she snapped her fingers. "Polyjuice Potion! They could have used Polyjuice Potion to change their appearance."

"Then why the cloak?" he asked, looking at her. "If they were using Polyjuice Potion, it would have been the perfect way to frame someone."

But Hermione was already shaking her head. "Only for a little while. Until the Aurors used Priori Incantatum."

This only made Draco frown more. "If that was the case, then why the bloody hell is my father still in prison? And what was that spell?"

The Muggle born witch bit her bottom lip. "The Aurors have no proof your father did anything," she told him. "They should be releasing him soon as they can't legally hold him for long. As for the spell…" She let her voice fade away as she thought some more, her brows furrowing in her concentration. "I'll have to go back and look again as I didn't get a clear…"

"Don't bother," Draco said. "That bloke, or witch, whomever they were, didn't speak any incantations. They just sort of waved their wand in an 'S' pattern and this grey smoke came out of it that sort of wrapped itself around Daphne like a snake and went into her nose. And then she was dead. I've never seen anything like it."

"It sounds almost like a spell the Dark Lord would use," Narcissa stated. "Though he always preferred the Killing Curse itself, but I remember Bellatrix did enjoy that spell."

Both teenagers looked at the older woman and she shrugged. "I still don't know what it is or even called," she told them. "I just know I've seen them both perform it."

"But Voldemort and Bellatrix are…"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, my dear," she said. "That doesn't mean they wouldn't have taught others, however."

Draco nodded. "And the Zabini's were never Death Eaters," he told Hermione. "Nefertiti sympathized with Voldemort, but she never took the Mark or even attempted to do so. In fact, the Zabini's had stayed out of the war completely."

There was relief in Hermione's eyes, but it was short-lived. The facts they had before them seemed to exonerate Mrs. Zabini, but they left more questions than answers. Who was that person? And what was that spell that had been performed?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi. So, yeah. There has been a lot that has been going on and I just... well, yeah. Anyhoo. I have NOT abandoned this story, nor do I intend to. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please, lemme know what you think of it in the reviews? I do love hearing from you all. For all those that have asked for an update, I hope I didn't disappoint. For my new followers, I hope you're enjoying this roller coaster. And for those who have been faithful and continue to follow, thank you.

meldz: I still haven't decided on the spinoff stuff, but I appreciate your enthusiasm. :) You make me giggle, but I'm curious to know what your thoughts are now on the killer.

Carolare Scarletus: Yeah... I know Hermione said yes in this chapter, but graduation is still quite a bit away and, well, he's got a lot of work ahead of him if he wants to keep her. And that look on his face? *Giggles*

Cassany: Did I? Oh no! I'm so sorry! But no fears! There won't be any Lumione in this story or even Draco/Lucius/Hermione. So, please, rest assured. :) As to your question, I don't know that Lucius has had sex with any of Draco's friends, but I do know that, at least in this story, he has had sex with younger women. He doesn't really make it a secret, neither to Narcissa, nor to anyone else, really. It just isn't something he advertises, you know?

AnnCB: Like I told Cassany, you don't have to worry about any Lumione. Not going to happen in this fic, although, as I was telling Meldz, I am ~thinking~ about writing a Lumione one-shot that could be maybe a dream sequence of sorts or even a "what could have happened," but I haven't decided yet. Lucius is fun to write, but he can also be a difficult character to write as well sometimes. You know, Draco knows what the portrait can do and it wouldn't surprise me if he's even seen it first hand. And knowing that Hermione was in Lucius's study, alone, I'm sure Draco is smart enough to figure out what might have happened. Look for him bringing it up again in a later chapter. ;)

Sally: Blaise isn't interested in Hermione. Not to pull a prejudice card or anything, but her being Muggle born turns him off, I think, but that won't stop him from flirting with her just to get under Draco's skin, which is pretty much what's going on there. Draco would have the same reaction if Theo turned an interested eye to Hermione, however fabricated it is. I think what has Draco so focused on Blaise, however, is the fact that she is friends with Blaise in a way that sort of mirrors her friendship with Harry. None of the other Slytherin boys act towards Hermione the way Blaise does and that just throws Draco for a loop.

Guest: Thank you for that, though I think I've already gotten it covered on that end. (There was no name, so I hope you know who I'm talking to. the one who commented about it being an option and not a last resort.)

And yes, I did go back and tweak chapter 6 a bit, something I would never do. Just keep in mind that if you don't like something in a story, that doesn't mean you need to bash the author. No one is forcing you to read it and a little kindness can go much further. Thank you for those who are still reading. Please don't forget to review.


	17. Chapter 17

Draco watched as Blaise entered the Common Room with his arm draped over the shoulder of an Indian beauty. Blinking, the blond tried to recall her name, but only really knew her as a Ravenclaw and that was due to the fact that she still had on her school robes. The… couple moved to join Draco by the fireplace and with a smirk, Blaise helped the girl to sit on the couch before joining her. Finally looking at his friend, Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked, pulling the girl closer to him as he let himself get comfortable.

The blond frowned. "Doing her prefect duties," he answered. After a short pause, he asked, "Who is this?"

Theodore had joined them at this point and was also gazing at the girl curiously. Blaise kissed this girl's temple. "Well, gentlemen, I would like to introduce you both to my new wife," he replied with a mischievous grin. "This is Padma Zabini, formerly Patil."

The girl's cheeks grew darker as she blushed and bowed her head. Draco's eyes widened in shock. "Your what?" he asked, not believing what he had heard.

The smirk on Blaise's face grew wider. "My wife," he supplied. Then his face fell as he frowned. "After the events at Christmas, I knew my mother wouldn't leave me be until I did marry. Actually, let me back that up. When I came home for the winter holidays, my mother was already pressuring me to get married. My original plan was to woo Daphne Greengrass, mostly to help restore some of her family's name. Well, we know what happened there. During an impromptu trip to Diagon Alley to replenish my supplies, I ran into Padma here, a girl whom I had fancied for quite a while now and, seeing as we were both of legal age, we decided to just throw caution to the wind."

"And that was it?" Theodore questioned dubiously. "Your mother just welcomed her to the family and Dumbledore willingly gave his blessing? You're both students."

"Students with high scores," Blaise pointed out. "And that's not going to change just because we're married. My mother was not happy with the events, but what can she do? It's not like I am of an age where she could stop me. And Padma is a Pureblood."

"Mostly," she corrected, speaking for the first time. "My father is a Pureblood, but my mother is only half."

Blaise cast her a glance and nodded. Draco's frown deepened. "It's still a bit of a stretch," he commented. "You two don't even know each other. And what happens…"

"Actually, we are more acquainted with one another than you think, Draco," Blaise interrupted. "Just because you had made it your life's mission the first 5 years of our schooling to surround yourself with no one but fellow Slytherins doesn't mean we all have. And it's not like you've been keeping tabs on me much either. If you truly were, you would have noticed my studying with Padma in the library and having picnic lunches with her out by the Black Lake. Lately you've been so wrapped up in everything with Hermione, though, I'm shocked that you let her out of your sight at all."

"So why bring Daphne to the party at all?" Draco pressed, sitting up and glaring at his friend.

Blaise shrugged. "To piss off my mother?" he tried. Sighing, he continued, "I've already told you, mate. I genuinely wanted to help Daphne and her family. If things had gone well at the party, I was planning on petitioning for her hand the next day. I honestly wasn't expecting what happened to happen."

Draco growled and leaned forward. "We still don't know who's responsible for Daphne's death and Granger has come to the conclusion that your mother might have something to do with it. While I have my doubts, that still puts your girl at risk until we find the culprit," he snapped.

"Why do you think I have her in here with me where I can keep an eye on her? I've already spoken to Dumbledore about it and as a married couple, Padma and I can be together. He's even having the elves prepare the old couples' dorms that they had here in the past," Blaise explained.

"Couples' dorms?" Theodore questioned in confusion.

Blaise nodded. "In the past it was commonplace for couples in their sixth and seventh years to get married and the founders had erected a set of dormitories to accommodate such things. There's even a wing for a day care for students who have had children. Over the years, these things became unnecessary as more and more students began waiting until after Hogwarts for marriage and reproduction," he told them. He shook his head at their dumbfounded expressions. "Honestly, it's times like this where I wish Hermione was here. It's like neither of you have read Hogwarts: A History."

"Because we haven't," Draco deadpanned as his mind was swirling with the new information. "Does that book say anything about Head Girls being pregnant or graduating while married?"

Blaise leaned back against the couch, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps you should read it and find out. I'm sure Hermione has a copy somewhere."

(II)(II)

It was a bright Saturday morning and it felt like it had been ages since Hermione had been up in Gryffindor tower. For certain, many students gave her funny looks as she entered and, nonchalantly, proceeded to sit with Harry and Ron near the fireplace. For a moment, the two wizards simply stared at her in wonder as she set her book bag down and took out one of her many textbooks.

"Hermione?" the ginger haired boy questioned uncertainly.

She glanced up at him, frowning. "What?"

Ron glanced at Harry in confusion before turning back to the bushy haired witch. "All right then?"

She nodded, offering him a small smile. She looked back down at her book and the boys shared another look with one another.

Shrugging, Ron leaned back in his chair. "Looks like Malfoy's finally cutting you some slack," he commented, a goofy smile beginning on the edges of his mouth.

"Or he understands how important all of my relationships are, even the ones he doesn't necessarily understand," she quipped, not bothering to look at him for a moment. Then, suddenly, she snapped her book shut and looked up at the two wizards. "Now, if you two don't mind, I promised Lavender I would help her with her essay for Transfiguration."

"Why are you helping her?" Ron asked, frowning and giving her a curious look. "You've always hated Lavender and after… well… you know, I thought you would have hated her even more?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hate is a strong word," she told him. "I've never hated Lavender. I just… didn't understand her. And not understanding someone can lead to disliking them."

"Where did you learn that?" Harry asked.

The Muggle born witch took a deep breath. "Haven't you been paying attention? I have practically been living in the Slytherin dormitories for the past three months. During my time there, I've learned a lot, most importantly, I've learned how little Slytherins know or understand people outside of their House and vice versa. Even more, I've learned how very alike they are to the other Houses. Theodore, for example, is very entertaining, much like many Hufflepuffs I know, and he can be extremely generous and kind. Blaise is very studious and also puts his studies before his friends, much like many Ravenclaws I know. He is insightful and a very good friend when you need someone to talk to. Even Pansy is an interesting person and, I think, can be a lot like Lavender, with her fashion tips and beauty secrets."

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, if only she'd use some of them on herself," he snarked, cracking a smirk at Harry.

Hermione didn't share in their humour, however, and her frown deepened. "And many Gryffindors can be just as cruel as the Slytherins," she said pointedly.

Ron's jaw dropped for a moment. "Aw, Hermione, come off it," he practically whined. "We've been bullied by them for years. You more than any of us. Ever since you and Malfoy started dating, you've changed. You used to laugh at our jokes."

But Hermione simply shook her head. "No, I didn't," she argued. "I've never thought any of it was funny and on the rare occasion that I did laugh, it was more out of shock and surprise than anything. See? That's the problem with all of this House rivalry. No one House is better than the other…"

"Though you'd never know that speaking to a Slytherin," Ron commented, his face turning sour.

Hermione shoved her book into her bag and stood. "And who is it that claims all Slytherins are bad or Death Eaters or evil?"

"Because they are!" Ron shouted defensively. He waved a hand at the witch. "You've been around them. You know what they're like."

Hermione could feel her blood boiling as she glared at him. "Peter Pettigrew was _not_ a Slytherin. Professor Quirrel was _not_ a Slytherin. Andromeda Tonks, however, _is_ a Slytherin, and I trust you to keep that in mind when you decide to insult them. And she isn't the only one. Professor Snape is also a Slytherin, or have you already forgotten how he's helped out in the war? I don't trust you to actually read the history of how, or even why, this castle was built. But instead of just jumping to conclusions, maybe you should try getting to know a few of them before casting your judgement on the lot."

"Hermione, we have…" Harry started tiredly, but he was interrupted.

"No, you haven't," she argued. "The only people outside of myself that has even attempted to make friends with anyone in Slytherin House have been Ginny, Luna, and Lavender. From what I know, both Ginny and Lavender actually get along with quite a few of them and Luna is even dating one."

This had Ron and Harry both gawking at her. "Luna's dating a Slytherin?" they both echoed at the same time.

Hermione sighed, but nodded. "She and Theodore…."

"She's dating _Nott_?!" Ron shouted, causing other people in the Common Room to glance at him curiously. "She's really dating that slimy, nasty wanker?"

If anything, his outburst just annoyed Hermione even more. It was then that Ginny and Lavender walked up to them, both witches having just caught the end of Ron's shout. "What's going on?" Ginny asked curiously as she sat beside Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. "I give up," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Lavender, I'm heading to the library if you'd like to follow so we could go over your paper."

"No, you will not!" Ron demanded, shooting up and glaring at Hermione. "You will stay here and…" His voice faltered as Hermione's wand was suddenly pointed at him.

"Do not test me, Ronald Weasley," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm not afraid of you and you _will not_ demand anything from me. If you want to know about Luna, ask her yourself. And before you judge a book by its cover, it would behove you to actually talk to Nott. Not fuss, but talk. You might actually find that the two of you have more in common than you think."

"My father's not a Death Eater," Ron spat.

"And Theodore isn't his father," Hermione pointed out. "Want to know what kind of person Theodore is like? He's the person who would stand up for a friend, even if it means standing up against his own family."

"You don't need to be worrying about Luna anyway," Lavender stated as she folded her arms. "You have other responsibilities that are more important."

The Muggle born glanced at the other girl curiously, but agreed. "How are you doing, Lavender?" the bushy haired girl asked, letting her wand fall to her side.

The beautiful blonde sighed. "Hermione, don't ever get pregnant," she said sagely. "It is, by far, one of the worse things ever. Though, the morning sickness finally stopped, but my sense of smell is so enhanced that it makes me dizzy almost every time I enter a room. And some smells actually make me sick to my stomach. And I'm always hungry, too, and thirsty. Not to mention, my bladder feels like it's shrunk in size. My feet ache all the time, I'm almost always tired, my back hurts, and I feel bloated."

Hermione opened her mouth, about to respond when the portal to the tower opened and Professor McGonagall entered the Common Room. The Muggle born watched curiously as the Transfiguration professor glanced around, spotted Hermione, and headed to her.

"Miss Granger," the older woman greeted, "Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you, if you'll come with me?"

The girl's eyes widened slightly at that. What would Professor Dumbledore want from her? Her interest piqued, Hermione followed the elderly witch out of the Gryffindor tower. Once they were in the corridor, safely out of prying ears, Hermione asked, "Professor? Why has Dumbledore requested…?"

"I wish I knew, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall cut her off. "Normally he would send a student to fetch you, but for some reason he felt the need for me to do it. He told me that he would explain once we got to his office."

Hermione nodded, practically running to keep up with the witch. For an older woman, Professor McGonagall certainly had a spring in her step. _Like a cat_ , Hermione thought to herself, biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling at the thought.

They stopped at a large gargoyle and Professor McGonagall said, "Pumpkin Pasties." As the gargoyle opened to reveal a large staircase, the two witches continued forward, up to the Headmaster's office.

Hermione smiled as they entered and Dumbledore sat at his desk, his hands steepled. "Miss Granger," he greeted the young witch. "Please, have a seat." He waved at one of the chairs before his desk.

Confused, Hermione did as he told her, looking at him with furrowed brows. "Professor? May I ask why I'm here?"

He inclined his head slightly as an owl flew into the room from the window. It dropped a letter on Dumbledore's desk and left. The wizened old man picked up the letter, opened it, and skimmed the contents. "Miss Granger, I was hoping you could solve a mystery for me. All morning, I have been receiving letter after letter requesting an audience with you," he told her.

Reaching over the desk, he handed her the letter the owl had just given him. Suddenly nervous, Hermione took the letter with trembling hands and read over it. She frowned. "What is this?"

"You've become quite the desirable young lady, my dear," he said, his blue eyes watching her carefully. "Of course, I've never doubted that young men have found you attractive. You've certainly managed to intrigue young Mr. Malfoy, but I wonder what it is that these other young men know?"

Hermione shook her head, her confusion even greater. She glanced at the older witch who sat next to her. "I don't…"

Professor McGonagall's lips were drawn in a straight line as she handed Hermione the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. There, in big bold words, the headline read _**Merlin's Heiress Has Been Found**_.

Hermione dropped the paper as she saw a picture of herself and Draco strolling down Hogsmeade, arm in arm, laughing. Aghast, the young witch looked up at Dumbledore. "How…?" she started to say, but the words escaped her.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "And here I was hoping you could shed some light on this?" he commented. "Or were you not aware?"

Hermione leaned back in her chair and shook her head. "No, sir," she admitted. "I was aware. Draco's… I mean, Mr. Malfoy informed me of this during the winter holiday."

"Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall repeated, looking at the girl curiously.

The Muggle born closed her eyes and nodded. "When Mr. Malfoy learned that I was dating his only son, he decided to do some investigation into my family tree," she explained, not bothering to lie to either of the professors. Frowning, she stared unseeing at a spot on the floor. "I think he was trying to find some magical blood in my heritage. Some link that could prove to him that my being with his son was justified." Glancing up at the headmaster, she continued, "I don't think he was expecting to find that. I, for one, hadn't expected it, though I didn't know he was looking to begin with."

"You were unaware he was investigating your family?" Dumbledore questioned.

Hermione nodded. "I was also unaware that Muggle records could date that far back."

McGonagall sighed, "I am not sure whether they do or not, Miss Granger, but are you certain that this allegation is true? Are you the heir?"

The bushy haired witch pursed her lips. "Of that, I don't know. My guess would be that they would have to look into my DNA? All I know is what Mr. Malfoy found. He just returned from Azkaban, and he sent me an owl just yesterday informing me that he would take me to the Ministry during the Easter holidays to have me tested, just to make sure, but he seemed pretty confident that I was, in fact, the heir."

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore in concern. "And she's already getting proposals? Do you think Lucius let the information leak?"

"I doubt it," Dumbledore replied. "The Malfoys are Slytherins, Minerva. If Lucius knew Miss Granger was the heiress of Merlin before it became knowledgeable by others, he would want to keep it secret, especially given the circumstances, until such a time where the young Mr. Malfoy is married to Miss Granger." His blue eyes bore into Hermione. "And how is your relationship with Draco, my dear?"

Hermione bit her lip, thinking over how much to tell him. Taking a deep breath, she decided upon, "We have our issues, as I'm sure all young couples do, but I love him. He's a spoiled, self-centered prat, but he has his moments and he seems to care much for me. Merlin knows he often talks about how much he loves me and recently, he asked me to marry him."

McGonagall gasped, putting her hand to her chest, but Dumbledore just looked at Hermione curiously. "And what was your reply?"

"That we are too young," the Muggle born responded. "I reminded him that if we were to get married, we would lose the running to be Head Boy and Girl next year. He won't even be seventeen until June and I don't fancy marrying someone without getting my diploma first."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "You do realize, Miss Granger, that with you being seventeen, people can now petition for your hand. Unfortunately, with your parents being Muggles, there is little they can do at this juncture. You will need a solicitor and a benefactor. Someone who puts your needs first and can handle these things."

Hermione glanced down at the ring on her finger. "I told Draco I would marry him after we graduate," she murmured. Then she looked up at the wizen old man. "I promised him," she continued, more strongly. "Once we graduate, I will marry him, if we are still together by that point. He gave me this ring to seal that promise and gave his own vow that he would protect me and never harm me."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Then the two of you are already betrothed," he commented. "This is good."

He took out a piece of parchment as Fawkes hopped to his desk. "I will send a letter to Mr. Malfoy asking him to come and collect you," he explained as he wrote. "I want you to go ahead to the Ministry and get tested. There's no sense in waiting as it's not going to change much. This way, you can actually gain access to your vaults at Gringotts and anything else you may be entitled to." He looked up at her. "I also urge you and Draco to announce your betrothal. By doing this, you will seal off most offers and gain some level of protection. If the tests come back positive, do you have a solicitor and benefactor in mind? Someone you trust?"

Hermione's mind went through the list of names of adults that she knew until she settled on one. "Remus Lupin," she said after a pause. She looked at McGonagall and continued, "for my solicitor, I think. But, if I can be bold, professor, I would like it if you could be my benefactor? I know Remus also has my best interests at heart, but I also trust you as well."

"Of course, Miss Granger," the older witch said. "Though, as your benefactor, I urge you to be cautious of Mr. Malfoy. Theirs is a family of money and power."

"All the more reason why she is protected with them," Dumbledore pointed out. "As I've said, Lucius Malfoy would never reveal information about someone unless it could be used for his benefit. Keeping Miss Granger's lineage under wraps until she is properly wed to his son, or close to the date, would be most beneficial to him. Having this information out sooner, as it is, actually hinders the Malfoys. Which means that they will become even more protective."

"And how do we know that this boy is interested in Miss Granger and not her money?" McGonagall asked.

"Because we were dating before Mr. Malfoy learned about me," Hermione answered as Fawkes flew out of the window. "Draco was already talking about love and marriage. In fact, there were a couple times back when we first started dating where I overheard him call me his wife, though I don't think he knew I was listening. I let it slide because I was flattered and thought it was kind of cute. But…"

A knock came from the door and the two professors and Muggle born looked up to see Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway. Fawkes sat on his arm, though flew off the moment they were seen. "I would advise against telling Draco that anything he has done can be classified as 'cute', Miss Granger," the man said as he entered the room, his cane tapping the floor in time with his steps. "Years of his mother and I doting on him has inflated his ego enough, I believe." He smirked as he turned his attention to Dumbledore. "Forgive me, Headmaster, but it seems you and I have had the same thoughts in mind. I was walking the grounds of Hogwarts coming here when your phoenix found me. I take it you've read this morning's paper?"

Inclining his head, Dumbledore glanced at Hermione. "And I have received no less than fifteen proposals as well." Fawkes had disappeared and Dumbledore gave a soft smile. "I have also sent a missive to Remus Lupin, as he was chosen by Miss Granger to be her solicitor. Once he arrives, the three of you can get started."

Lucius frowned at that, glancing at Hermione. "If you need a solicitor, Miss Granger, I know someone who is excellent," he told her. "He's been with our family for years."

Hermione smiled kindly. "Thank you, sir, but I think I would like my own," she told him. "It's not that I don't trust your man, but I know Remus and he knows me."

"When you marry my son…"

" _If_ we marry," she corrected.

He frowned at that. "If? Why on earth would you not?" he asked, startled that she had interrupted him.

She shrugged. "It's like you said. Draco has an inflated ego. He also has this sense of entitlement that he and I are working on. If he can't learn to tone it down, I might find myself looking elsewhere," she informed him.

Lucius's expression revealed nothing, though he raised a single eyebrow at her words. "Oh, really?" he commented, though he did not linger on the thought. "Well, then, if the two of you marry, which I am sure is what will happen, then you'll have the family solicitor at your disposal."

She nodded. "And I appreciate that, sir," she said gratefully. "Though, I believe I shall retain my own, if for no other reason than to have a second opinion."

An awkward silence fell over them as the minutes ticked by, waiting for an answer from Remus Lupin. Hermione silently played with her ring, thinking things over. So many things have happened, and her sudden betrothal, as Dumbledore stated, was just the tip of the iceberg. Lucius was obviously invested in her future, what with his son's interest in her and her supposed inheritance.

It was true that the Malfoys did not really need any more money and Hermione had a sinking suspicious that her added wealth would make the family the richest in all of Great Britain, if not the world. But that didn't concern her as much as she thought it would. She already had it in her mind that she would take a portion of the wealth she'd suddenly acquired and give it to her parents. They would be able to retire and spend the remainder of their days doing whatever they wished. To her, that was what they deserved more than anything. She had also already come to the conclusion that she would give some of it to Remus, to pay him for his services if he agreed to be her solicitor. She knew that as a werewolf, his employment options were very few and he had always been a friend to her. But she had no idea how much she had even inherited, so that was, quite literally, counting her chicks before they hatched. For all she knew, she could have just inherited three Galleons. She snorted at that thought, drawing the attention of the adults.

"Something funny, my pet?" Lucius asked.

She shook her head. "No, no," she said. "I just discovered a newfound respect for Harry, is all."

He tilted his head. "And how is that?"

She shrugged. "Well, think of it," she said, glancing at Dumbledore and then at Lucius. "Harry spent eleven years of his life living in a home with an aunt and uncle who hated him, thinking he hadn't even some pence to his name only to learn that he was actually quite rich."

Lucius's eyes furrowed. "Pence?"

Again, she shook her head. "Sorry. A Knut, then," she corrected herself with a wavering smile. "I never thought I'd ever understand what that felt like until now. And I'm not quite sure how to process this or if there's anything to even process. It's been centuries since Merlin has been alive, hasn't it? How can we be certain there's even anything for me to inherit?"

"There really are no guarantees until you've been to Gringotts, Miss Granger," McGonagall pointed out.

Hermione snapped her fingers. "Exactly. So, all these letters vying for my companionship could literally be for naught," she said happily. "Especially if they're just in it for the money."

"It wouldn't be for naught," Lucius argued. "Even if you are Knutless, you're still the heiress of Merlin. That on its own would earn you enough prestige."

The Muggle born slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. She really was more mature than that, but something about hearing the word "Knutless" coming out of Lucius's mouth was just hysterical. Her laughter made the Pureblood wizard frown even deeper, though Dumbledore looked at her in amusement.

"Oh, I doubt you'll be without, Miss Granger," the headmaster assured as the Muggle born worked towards calming herself. "Merlin was a Slytherin, if I recall, and Slytherins are nothing if not stringent with their valuables."

Hermione nodded. "But it is foolish to categorize all Slytherins as such, isn't it? If all Slytherins cared as much about their wealth, there wouldn't be any who were poor. And we all know the fallacy in such a thought."

There wasn't any disagreement on that end, especially given the current climate. Many Slytherins were struggling after the war. But then, people in general were. The war, whilst short-lived, managed to toss even more people into the poverty level, though there were charities working towards fixing that.

Hermione's mind wandered again. Yes. Merlin's inheritance was just the tip of the iceberg for sure. She still wanted to talk to Astoria as well as try to see if she could find out more about Daphne's killer. She looked at Lucius who had grown quiet again, examining his fingernails.

"Have there been any more leads on what happened to Daphne?" she asked him quietly.

The aristocrat looked up at her. "No more than what you and Draco has told me," he admitted as he sighed and dropped his hands. "Though I doubt the Aurors would tell me anything even if they did find something."

She frowned. "Why wouldn't they?" she questioned. "It happened in your home."

"It happened in Draco's home," he pointed out. "And Draco has an ironclad alibi, unless you intend to inform the Aurors that you were lying about what the two of you were doing that night."

She shook her head. "I wasn't lying," she said, wrinkling her nose.

He waved a hand. "There you have it, then," he told her. "There is nothing else they can really do until they're able to gain more evidence. They did, however, perform an autopsy on the body, but were a bit confused by what could have happened to her."

"What did they tell you it was?" she asked.

He frowned, looking at her. "Miss Granger, I am not an Auror, nor am I the head of the estate or her father. Why on earth would they feel the need to confer in me as to what happened? Once the investigation is complete and the culprit has been found out, I've no doubt I will learn of what happened, just as every other citizen, but until then I am just as much in the dark as anyone else."

"But Draco is the head of the estate," she pointed out.

"He's also a minor," he reminded her. "Which means that, at least for the time being, they don't have to tell him a thing. Even after he's come of age, they are still not obligated to say anything to him. If you want information on Miss Greengrass's state after her death, you are better off approaching her younger sister with your questions, though I doubt their parents would have told her anything substantial."

"Astoria's going through enough," Hermione stated, looking away from him.

He leaned forward, towards her, and said softly, "If you want more information, my pet, perhaps you and Draco could look into that memory again. Or ask your friends for their memories of that night. You might gain a better angle."

She frowned at that. Something in her doubted she would gain more knowledge looking into Blaise, Theo, or Luna's memories. She sighed as a tap on the door drew their attention and Lupin walked in.

Standing up, Hermione approached the werewolf and through her arms around him. He responded in kind, burying his face in her hair for a brief moment before pulling away from her. He gave her a slight smile. "How are you, Hermione?" he asked.

She sighed in relief. "Better now that you're here," she told him truthfully.

He looked past her at the headmaster. "I came as soon as I received your letter, Dumbledore. Seeing Hermione and Minerva's presence, I would assume this has something to do with what I read in the Prophet this morning, but what is Lucius Malfoy doing here?" he asked, curiously.

Lucius stood and leaned against the chair he had been sitting in so he could regard the werewolf as Hermione piped up, "He's taking me to have me tested. To see if I truly am the heir of Merlin or not. And once we know for certain, if it's true, we'll go to Gringotts to figure out about the state of my inheritance, if there is one." She looked up at the tall, mousy haired man. "I'd like it if you came as well. If things are the way Mr. Malfoy and the Headmaster believe, I'll need a solicitor. And I want someone I trust. Someone who knows me and wants what's best for me."

The werewolf brushed her cheek with his fingertips before dropping his hand. "I appreciate that you trust me with this, Hermione, but..."

She shook her head, cutting him off. "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, Remus. The only other option I have is Snape and while I do trust him, he also has a vested interest in Draco as well." She cast Lucius a pained look. "While I want to believe in my heart that Draco and I will always be together, I want to make sure that those I have on my side are vested in me. Someone who is invested in my interests without being biased towards another." She turned her attention back to Remus.

The mousy haired man looked from her to Dumbledore and then sighed. Letting his eyes linger on her again, he said, "Hermione, I…"

She touched his arm, interrupting him. "I trust you, Remus," she told him, looking up into his blue eyes. "Please? I know you have my back, you always have."

He sighed, but nodded his agreement as she continued, "We don't even know if there's even anything to worry about. Merlin's heir seems like a huge title, but it really could only end up meaning I have a famous ancestor. Like someone learning their related to Winston Churchill or Oscar Wilde."

Lucius looked at her a bit curiously, not recognizing the names and she gave him a wary smile. "Muggles," she explained simply, knowing they didn't really have time to go into detail.

"And Minerva is your benefactor?" Remus asked, watching the girl. "Why not have her be your solicitor as well?"

Hermione took a deep breath and let her eyes roam to the elderly witch. "She's deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, Transfiguration professor... I wouldn't want to burden you even more, professor," she said and then pinched her lips and looked at Remus. "You're not getting out of this."

"Helping you isn't a burden, Miss Granger," the Transfiguration teacher told her.

The young witch gave her mentor a warm smile and inclined her head slightly. Standing up, Lucius glanced at the bushy haired girl and said, "Well, now that Lupin is here, shall we make our way to the Ministry? I would hate to impede upon your studies, Miss Granger."

Hermione stood as well. "Yes, we should," she concurred, looking to Remus as he nodded.

The werewolf glanced at the headmaster. "I will make sure she returns safely and soundly, Dumbledore."

With that, the Muggle born witch and the two wizards made their way out of the castle and to the Ministry of Magic.

(III)(III)

Hermione was sitting on a stool with her left arm propped up on a little side table. Remus, Lucius, and the Minister, Kingsley, were all lounging in leather chairs in a sort of semi-circle around the young witch. It would have been assumed that Hermione felt uncomfortable being surrounded by the men, only, they weren't really paying much attention to her. Like her, their eyes were trained on the medi-witch as she bustled about the Muggle born, casting spells while her quill wrote frantically on a piece of parchment hovering in the air.

Hermione anxiously watched the medi-witch, taking in her white scrubs and the little white bonnet on her head that helped to cover her bun, effectively hiding what Hermione was sure was more hair than what she probably imagined. Or maybe it was less? It was very reasonable to the Muggle born that the witch could be hiding a much shorter amount of hair in that 50s style get-up, but then who was she to judge.

So far, Hermione's arm had glowed a myriad of colours, and yet the medi-witch said nothing, just continued to cast her spells and copy down her "findings." Finally, after what seemed like forever, the medi-witch put down her wand, picking up her quill and writing a few more things on the parchment before turning to the three wizards. This put her back to Hermione, which irritated the Muggle born for some reason.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I will have to check my sources, but…" the witch started to say before Hermione interrupted her.

"Excuse me," Hermione said, causing the witch to turn and look at her. The bushy haired girl frowned. "Given that this is _my_ test and not Mr. Malfoy's, you should be talking to me, not him."

The medi-witch stared at Hermione for a moment. "But I thought Mr. Malfoy…"

"You thought wrong," Hermione ground out through gritted teeth. "Mr. Malfoy is not my father nor my stepfather, grandfather, or any relation to me whatsoever. In fact, the only connection he has to me is that his son is betrothed to me. That he's here is only because I asked him to be here. Now, if you please, tell me what you have found?"

For a moment, the medi-witch glanced from Hermione, to the three men present, and back again. Taking a deep breath, she started over, "I may have to reference the databases again, but if it all checks out, which I'm certain it will, then you are, indeed, Merlin's heir, Miss Granger."

"How long before you know for certain?" the Muggle born asked, letting her hands fall into her lap.

Again, the medi-witch glanced at the three wizards before looking back at Hermione. The young witch raised an eyebrow. Licking her lips, the medi-witch responded, "I can pop over to St. Mungo's and have the answer for you within the hour."

Hermione nodded as she hopped off the stool. "That should give us enough time for some lunch then," she concluded. Looking to Shacklebolt, she asked, "Would it be alright if we reconvened in your office in an hour?"

The tall black man stood and smiled at the Muggle born as he nodded his head slightly. "Of course, Miss Granger."

Lucius and Remus also stood and everyone thanked the medi-witch for her time and agreed to meet back up in an hour. Turning his attention to the Muggle born, Lucius asked, "I assume your mention of lunch was because you were hungry. Any idea of where you would like to go?"

Hermione shrugged. "I would be happy with wherever. I didn't really get to eat breakfast this morning. Perhaps the Leaky Cauldron?" she suggested.

A faint grimace crossed Lucius's face at the suggestion, but he pursed his lips and nodded. "Then lead the way, my pet."

There was a reason Hermione had asked Remus and Lucius to accompany her to the Ministry of Magic and walking into the Leaky Cauldron proved why. While no one approached the triad, the blatant staring and staged whispers almost caused Hermione to lose her appetite. There was a newly found sympathy for Harry that she discovered as she sat at one of the tables with her shepherd's pie and mug of pumpkin juice. Remus moved to sit next to her as Lucius took the chair across from her. The three of them tucked into their meals in relative silence, ignoring the whispers and stares.

"Once we finish with the Ministry, I assume our next stop will be at Gringotts?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Lucius batted his lips with his napkin before responding. "Yes, it will be. There will be paperwork you'll have to sign before the goblins hand over your vault key."

"One of those papers," Remus added, "will be proof that you are the rightful heir, which won't be difficult as we'll have the proper documents stating as such. However, are you certain that you and Mr. Malfoy are in fact betrothed to one another?"

Confused, Hermione answered, "Yes. He asked me to marry him over the holidays. Why? Will that be a problem?"

Remus shook his head as he cut into his steak. "You will need to make another decision if that is the case, Hermione. As the heir of Merlin, you'll need to consider whether or not you want Draco to have access to your vaults once the two of you are married or not. And if he's allowed, then you'll need to determine just how much he has access to."

Lucius sneered at that. "And why wouldn't he, Lupin? If they are to get married, then she'll have full access to his vaults, especially once they are married. We believe in the traditional marriage, meaning that they will be bound until the day one or both die," the Pureblood explained.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly and she glanced at Remus. "We don't even know how much is in the vaults. I don't know what exactly it is that I've inherited, if anything. What would be the point in keeping Draco from any of it?"

Remus sighed as he placed his knife flat on the table. "Tradition, Hermione, as Lucius here has pointed out, would require that the two of you combine your respective vaults and any money or land you may own will become joint property. Woman are not normally known to inherit much, but with you being the only known heir to Merlin, you will inherit it all. If another person were to be revealed to also be Merlin's heir, then a portion of what you own would go to them. If the other heir were to be revealed to be male, then you would lose a great deal of property and wealth to them."

"So I need to be careful with my spending, is what you're saying?" Hermione guessed. "Remus, you know I don't really need a lot of money. And again, we're not even sure I'll get much to begin with."

"What she needs is a block," Lucius stated as he leaned back in his chair. "Once it's determined that she is the heir, we'll go to Gringotts to access her vaults. Then, depending on what exactly she has gained, she can request a block on her vaults."

Tilting her head, the Muggle born looked to Lucius. "A block?" she asked.

He gave a short nod. "What this will do, my pet, is prevent anyone else from coming to claim that they, too, are heirs of Merlin," he explained. "Many old wizarding families have this block on our own vaults. Once an heir has been named, no one else has a right to anything that the heir doesn't choose to give them. This keeps the vaults safe from illegitimate children and others who would wish to claim a piece of the 'treasure', if you will."

"I am not so arrogant to wish to keep it all to myself!" Hermione hissed. "If there is another heir, I wouldn't want to keep them from their rightful share."

(IV)(IV)

Draco growled in frustration as he pushed the book away from him. Earlier that morning, Hermione had told him she was going to go to the Gryffindor Tower to help Brown. He hadn't argued with her choice of going as he had wanted to search the library for **Hogwarts: A History** without having her curious questions.

He glanced up at the clock to see it was a little after noon. Hermione hadn't returned, which didn't surprise him as he knew she would take hours helping the blond girl. Bleeding heart Gryffindors. Sighing, he stood up from the armchair and decided to head up to the Great Hall for lunch.

As he approached the portal, it suddenly opened up and Slytherins started pouring into the Common Room, surrounding him.

"Did you know?"

"Of course he knew!"

"Oh, we just heard the news!"

"It's all over the Prophet!"

"Are you going to ask Granger to marry you now?"

"You are so lucky!"

"Him? Don't you mean that she's lucky?"

"Wonder what she's getting?"

"Draco?"

More questions and comments surrounded him in rapid succession and he had no idea what any of them were talking about. He glanced over at Theo pleadingly, but the older boy just shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he heard Blaise over the den.

"You should have told us," Pansy added and he saw her give him that disappointed look.

Finally, Draco snarled, "Enough! What the bloody hell are you lot going on about?"

His glare and the tone of his voice had the desired effect of quieting everyone down. Theodore pushed past a couple of girls and Goyle and handed Draco his copy of the Daily Prophet. "It's all over the school," the boy told him.

Draco's eyes widened at the headline and his jaw dropped. "Who…?" he whispered as he scanned the article. Dana Icklesbee was the author of the article. Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked up at his friend. "Where's Hermione?"

Theodore shrugged, but it was Lovegood, who was standing behind him, who answered, "From what Ginny told me, Professor McGonagall brought her to the headmaster's office this morning and no one has seen her since."

"I need to find out who leaked this information to the press," the blond Pureblood stated as he clutched the newspaper in his hands.

"So, it's true," Blaise commented after he had weaved through the crowd to his friend. Draco gave him an annoyed look and the dark skinned wizard shook his head. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Draco spat. "Who she is, is her business."

"You still should have told us," Pansy reasoned. "Draco, we're your friends. Theo, Blaise, and me? And even Vincent and Greg. We've been friends for years and you know you can trust us."

Draco hissed through his teeth, "It's not for me to tell. And we weren't even completely sure anyway. Father was supposed to take her to the Ministry over Easter break to have it verified."

"So you were waiting to be certain before you said anything," Theo surmised.

The blond wizard rolled his eyes. "I was waiting for Granger to say something. If she wanted you to know, she would tell you herself."

"And is it true you're betrothed?" came Lovegood's wistful, lyrical voice.

Why, oh why did Theodore have to choose that annoyance out of all the birds he could have, Draco would never know. But then, Draco thought, it probably had to do with the fact that he had to know how much the little witch got on Draco's nerves. Through gritted teeth, the blond hissed, "Yes."

This caused another uproar around the Common Room. While most were more than happy for Draco, some expressed envy, while a select few actually showed anger. "It doesn't matter who her ancestor is. She's still not Pureblood. She's still tainted," was the common phrase for those disgusted.

While Draco had always prided himself on the attention he could get from others, he really did not want it at this time. Not when Hermione wasn't there to join. So, he took out his wand and shot red sparks in the air to cause everyone around him to quiet down again. "Another word about Granger's blood and, I swear, the one who says it will get hexed," he warned. "Now. I have to get to the headmaster's office to find out what's going on with Granger. Crabbe. Goyle."

The names of his two henchmen were barked briskly as he started to the portal again. But Crabbe and Goyle weren't the only ones who followed him out. Blaise, Theo, and Pansy, along with Lovegood and that Patil girl, were right behind him.

"I don't need a paparazzi," Draco commented.

"Paparazzi?" Theo snorted. "I want to find out what's going on, and besides, it looks like you're going to need us."

(V)(V)

Hermione couldn't breathe. She stared at the goblin without seeing him, not believing the words that had come out of his mouth. That were still coming out of his mouth. Why was he still talking?

"I can have the elves begin work on restoration of the fortress immediately," he continued.

"Wait," Hermione finally said. Eyes wide with disbelief, she stared at the goblin as if he had just spoken a different language. "What did you say? What's this about a fortress?"

The goblin let out a snide little grunt. "The fortress, the fortress, girl. Haven't you been paying attention? Merlin's fortress. His castle in Wales."

Her mouth was dry as she looked desperately at Remus, who also seemed to be taken aback. Licking her lips, Hermione carefully whispered, "Let's try this again. There is a vault here. A vault for Merlin's heir, and now you tell me there is also a castle in Wales?"

The goblin rubbed his forehead. "Do you have your key?" he asked and Hermione could see that his patience was wearing thin.

Digging into her bag, she took out the key that Shacklebolt had handed to her upon obtaining the paperwork that stated who she was. She gave it to the goblin. "Vault 62," she said.

He nodded. "Yes, yes. Every goblin knows that vault. Come with me," he ordered as he led Hermione, Remus, and Lucius to the carts.

Hermione had never really been inside Gringotts. At least not to go to a vault. With her parents being Muggles, they would spend most of their time in the lobby, dealing with a goblin to exchange Muggle money for Wizarding money. As they continued the ride deeper, she began to understand why Harry thought it jarring, yet thrilling. Though she just found it terrifying personally. When they finally reached their destination, which seemed like forever, she stumbled out of the cart, using Remus for support.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," she mumbled, placing a hand over her stomach.

Remus rubbed her back. "It'll be alright, Hermione," he assured her, though by the looks of it, he had doubts.

Taking a deep breath, she held Remus's hand and closed her eyes at the feel of Lucius's hand on her shoulder. Together, they stepped up to the vault and watched as the goblin opened it.

"This is one of the oldest vaults," the goblin explained as the mechanisms worked their magicks. "Though the last known wizarding heir died centuries ago, the vault has grown as inflation grew and interests built up."

Hermione's eyes widened as the doors shuddered and groaned upon their hinges. When it opened completely, the Muggle born gazed around the vault, taking in the mountains of gold coins, gems, jewels, furniture, and artifacts and fainted.

* * *

Author's Note: Will respond to reviews and all tomorrow. I promise!


	18. Chapter 18

When Hermione finally awoke, she found herself lying on a plush couch with Remus kneeling by her side and Lucius hovering over her. Her eyelashes fluttered as the two men came into focus for her. "What happened?" she asked, groaning as she moved to sit up.

She paused when she realized they were in a large office. "Where am I?"

Remus handed her a glass of water. "We're still in Gringotts, Hermione," he told her. "After you fainted, Lucius and I thought it best that the three of us come here to Bender's office to discuss the details of the vault."

The witch took a sip of the water and grimaced. "Did I really just see what I thought I saw?" she asked after a moment.

She looked up to see Remus and Lucius exchanging glances with one another before Remus's gaze dropped back down to her. "Hermione… if my estimations are correct, you are, quite possibly, one of the wealthiest witches in all of Britain."

"Don't forget that I also own a castle, apparently," she snarked, taking another sip of water.

"Miss Granger, I do hope you'll revisit the idea of a block?" Lucius asked, his hands resting on his cane. "Once word gets out just how much you've inherited; more people will attempt to usurp you. I would also suggest hiring some sort of guard for when you aren't within Hogwarts, at least until you've married."

Remus sighed, taking Hermione's free hand and clasping it with his own hands. "I hate to say it, Hermione, but Lucius might have a point. People all over will…"

"Have the two of you forgotten that I am a war hero?" she asked, looking a bit peeved.

"Arrogance will only get you so far, my pet," Lucius pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "Even a decorated war hero needs to have eyes looking out for her, especially one who has suddenly amassed a fortune."

"Constant vigilance," Remus agreed with a nod. "Alastor has always been a bit paranoid, but his words ring true."

"It's not arrogance," Hermione argued. "And I am vigilant. However, people always seem to forget who I am. I'm a war hero. I'm the brightest witch of my age, from what I've been told. I'm one of Harry Potter's best friends and I'm getting married to Draco Malfoy." She stopped at that, her eyes widening. "Oh, God. Draco!" She looked at the men in alarm. "He doesn't know I'm here. I was so distracted with all these things I forgot to send him an owl."

"Draco will be fine," Lucius stated dismissively. "What we need to focus on right now is what your next step will be."

"

The Muggle born shook her head. "I have school. And I need to tell my parents. They don't even know I'm engaged yet."

"And the block?" Lucius pressed.

Again, Hermione shook her head. "I won't keep another heir, if there is one, from their rightful claims," she told him stubbornly.

"And if someone, a wizard, were to come and claim to be another heir…"

"Then he'll have to go through the same process I went through," she said, folding her arms. "If he's found to be an heir, then he has rights. I won't impede another and it's not like I need all of that money."

Frustrated, Lucius turned away from her and began pacing. Remus and Hermione watched him and the werewolf looked back down at her, still perched at her side. "You do understand why he's upset, don't you, Hermione?" he asked, his blue eyes watching her carefully.

Hermione snorted. "Of course I do. If another heir is found, then I would have to give up some of this wealth and I have no doubt the idea of parting with wealth angers many, if not all, wealthy people, which would mean that Draco, and the Malfoy family, wouldn't get as much in my marriage," she snipped, tilting her head up a bit so her nose pointed upward.

The blond Pureblood whirled on her at that. "Do you think I actually care what you do with your wealth, you ungrateful little girl?" he snarled, waving a hand at the door. "The Malfoy family is nearly as old as your own. Our blood runs deep and we have generations of wealth and purity within our family. I couldn't give a damn if you were a Knutless guttersnipe so long as you acted like a lady."

"And was Pureblood," she pointed out angrily. "You forgot that part. A part I'm sure pisses you off, since not only does my inherited wealth equal and may even surpass yours, but I am a Mud…"

"Hermione," Remus chided as Lucius barked, "Silence!"

The Muggle born felt her jaw snap shut as Lucius glared at her angrily. "Have you forgotten what happened during the holidays?" the older wizard growled. "A girl died in my own damn home in my son's rooms! You know this. You were there! You watched as Aurors carted me off to Azkaban while they did their investigations. News flash, Miss Granger, they haven't caught the culprit, which means that the murderer is still at large. And you were just given a very large sum of money."

Before she could do or say anything, Lucius grabbed her arm and brought the girl to the window that overlooked the streets of Diagon Alley. "Did you think Dumbledore was joking when he said he had been getting owls since this morning? Look down there, Miss Granger. People will do anything to gain just a percentage of what you have. They will try to woo you, beg you to help them with imaginary problems, offer you the world if you'll turn away from Draco and marry one of them instead. They will lie, steal, and cheat to gain a moment of your audience. And once they sink their grubby fingers into you, you won't be able to throw them off. They will take every advantage of you that they can and you are naïve enough to let them."

She snatched her arm out of his grasp as she stared down at the street. Hermione could see reporters at the entrance of the bank. Aurors were fighting off the masses of people who were congregating near the bank. "I am not naïve," she argued, but her words faltered as she watched the scene before her. The people were actually fighting with one another to try and get closer.

"This isn't like being a war hero," Lucius said severely. "As a war hero, you've had the rare opportunity to have a taste of what's coming. However, this is something different, something more. Had you just been Draco's betrothed, it would have been much easier to guide you into this new world you are entering, but we don't have that luxury anymore. Everything you do, everywhere you go, every person you associate with, everyone will know. People will be watching you and reporting on you."

"They do that now…" Hermione started.

"It will get worse," the aristocrat promised her, his silver eyes, so much like his son's, bearing down on her. "More will be expected of you. You won't have a choice but to attend high society functions. Your attendance to balls and banquets will be anticipated. Everyone will want to know who Hermione Granger, the heiress of Merlin, is. We live in a world of celebrity now. And, unfortunately, you won't be able to hide from it."

Tired of seeing the masses, Hermione turned from the window to see Remus gazed at her in speculation. "He's right," the werewolf agreed again, much to the Muggle born's aggravation.

"You think I should get a block?" she asked him, folding her arms and glaring at him.

Remus gave her a slight nod. "If for no other reason than your own protection," he reasoned with her. "I can't speak much on the wealthy end of things, but I do remember the things James had experienced as a child and young adult. I remember listening to him and Sirius rant about the latest ball that neither wanted to attend, but both were expected to. The press continued to report on their mischievous behaviours when they weren't in school. It was luck that Dumbledore never allowed the press into the school."

Lucius sniffed, though said nothing. Remus's eyes never left Hermione and finally, he gave a sigh. "What about a compromise, Hermione?" the werewolf offered. "We'll alert the press that we are looking for any other possible heirs. Given them a few weeks to respond with proof that they are heirs. If there is no proven claim, then we'll set up a block."

"A year," Hermione countered.

Remus pressed his lips together. "Two months."

"Eleven months."

Lucius threw his hands up. "Why are we negotiating this, Lupin?" he spat.

The werewolf did not rise up to the Pureblood's ferocity. Calmly, he looked at the Muggle born. "Six months," he said. "I know how much you wish to help those that you believe need it, Hermione, but you also have to consider what Lucius is saying. He knows these people better than either of us. Not only has he been around these people his entire life, but he also spent years working in the Ministry. He knows exactly how ruthless they can be."

Hermione folded her arms again and glared. "Fine. Six months," she conceded. "If no one legitimately comes forward by that time, we will discuss a block."

(II)(II)

It was with determined steps and an angry scowl that Draco traversed the halls with Goyle and Crabbe at his sides and Blaise, Pansy, and Theo at his heels. No one stood in the Slytherins' way and those who were standing in the hall, quickly moved out of the way.

He stopped abruptly when he came upon what he knew to be the entrance to Dumbledore's office and his frown deepened. "Does anyone know the password?" he asked, turning to Blaise.

The dark skinned Slytherin raised an eyebrow but had no answer to offer and, thus, didn't say anything. However, Lovegood's dove voice cooed dreamily, "He's very fond of sweets."

Draco's eyes narrowed at the Ravenclaw. "That doesn't help, Loony."

"Don't call her that," Theodore snapped.

"It's alright," the blond girl said wistfully as she stepped in front of Theodore and looked up at Draco and then at the gargoyle. "I'm quite used to the names people call me, particularly when they are agitated. Perhaps naming a favorite candy or sugary sweet will be the answer."

"Luna," Blaise's witch said politely, "I don't think…"

He was interrupted when the gargoyle suddenly stood aside. Turning, Draco eyed the stone figure suspiciously, but it was from behind the students that Dumbledore's voice floated, "What a pleasant surprise!"

Whirling around, the students watched as Dumbledore and Professor Snape walked towards them. A snarl formed on Draco's lips, "Where is Hermione?" he asked, not bothering with pleasantries.

But the irritated old git simply smiled as he moved between the students to his office. "Why don't the eight of you follow us? I was hoping to speak with you anyway, Mr. Malfoy."

And so, they did. Once everyone was settled in Dumbledore's office, with Snape standing off to the headmaster's left, his arms folded over his chest as he cast a glare at the students, Dumbledore's simple smile gave a twinkle to his eyes. "May I offer anyone some licorice snaps? They are quite tasty," he said.

"We don't," but Draco's voice was drowned out as Theo and Blaise both accepted the sweets graciously and offered some to their girls and Pansy. The blond wizard glared at his friends, grinding his teeth as the morsels were passed around.

Finally, the wizened old man leaned back in his chair and regarded Draco with a penetrating stare that would have made the Pureblood uncomfortable if he hadn't been leveling the same stare right back. "Hermione Granger," Draco repeated. "I want to know where she is and when she will be back."

"Miss Granger left this morning with your father and Professor Lupin to discover her heritage," Dumbledore explained. "I'm sure by now you have all read the Daily Prophet and know the circumstances of her predicament. This morning I have received no fewer than ten proposals for her hand and I continue to receive more. Luckily, Professor McGonagall has agreed to be Miss Granger's benefactor, so she has handled the bulk of this missives."

Draco licked his lips before pinching them together. "Why the hell would you get proposals for her? Why not her parents?" he asked as he took the empty seat next to Theodore.

"I've no doubt her parents have received them," the old man replied. "Or would if they were part of the wizarding world. I'm sure the reason so many proposals haven't gone to them has more to do with their lack of magic than anything else. It is unfortunate, but there are a lot of wizards and witches who simply do not know how to correspond with Muggles properly, and thus are stumped by how to approach the Grangers. It doesn't help that the Grangers' also have an address that is, woefully, untraceable and no one has any idea as to where they live."

"How convenient," Draco snarked. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, anyway, as she is unavailable."

Dumbledore smiled. "Are you here to confirm your engagement?"

"Granger and I have agreed to marry right after we've graduated Hogwarts," Draco stated. "But that's not the only reason I am here. Blaise informed me that he and his new wife will be given a private dorm."

The headmaster tilted his head in affirmation and Draco continued, "And that dorm, according to Blaise, is available to any and all couples who've married or have had children together. Am I correct?"

Again, Dumbledore nodded. Draco fell back against his seat and glanced at Blaise who was staring at him in confusion. Licking his lips again, the blond Pureblood leaned forward in his chair. "If you will, Professor, I would like this same accommodation for Hermione and myself. We may not be married, but as you know, she is the heiress of Merlin. When she returns to this school, it will become difficult, if not impossible, to ensure her safety and privacy, regardless of whether she is in Gryffindor or Slytherin House."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "And why on earth would she be in Slytherin House?" he asked, but Draco did not fall for his pathetic attempt to act dumb.

"For the same reason that she stayed in my family home during the holidays," the Slytherin hissed. He squared his jaw. "You ensured Granger and myself that we will be Head Boy and Girl next year, provided that we keep our grades up. Thus far we've done an excellent job in doing so."

"That you have," Dumbledore agreed, "and I commend you both for your efforts. I'm also aware that Miss Granger has been helping Miss Brown with her studies and I cannot be prouder of her for it."

"Is it possible for the Head Boy and/or Head Girl to be married and still remain Head? And if the Head Girl were to become pregnant…?"

Dumbledore held up a hand and Snape sneered at the boy. "There has never been a case where a Head Girl has been pregnant," the headmaster answered. "Nor has any Head Boy or Girl been married, either to one another or someone else. And I wouldn't recommend either of these events, at least not until after you've graduated."

"Then the dorms…"

"As Head Boy and Girl," the wizened old man interrupted, "you will be given a dormitory to share with one another."

Draco sucked in his bottom lip. While he was grateful for this, "That won't help either of us for this year," he commented. "As her betrothed, I want to make sure Granger is safe."

"Do you not trust your own House, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

The young wizard opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. His eyes studied the headmaster. "To an extent," he finally admitted. "But I also value my privacy and that of Granger's as well. I trust you know everything that has happened. There is still a murderer at large and I fear, now more than ever, for Hermione's safety."

"What exactly is it that you want, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco sighed. There were a lot of things he wanted. To be allowed to marry Hermione without the threat of losing those school titles he knew she craved so much. To impregnate her without worrying about the same thing. To have a guarantee that she would never leave him.

"I don't trust everyone in Slytherin," Draco stated. "But as much as I don't trust them, I trust Gryffindors even less. I want Hermione to be with me."

"Isn't she already?"

"Yes, but I know my own House," Draco snapped. "No matter how ruthless I am, there will still be blokes who will try to appeal to Granger's better nature."

Dumbledore nodded. "So, you don't trust her to be faithful."

"I didn't say that," Draco was quick to argue, looking at the man as if he had three heads.

"It was an implication," Snape spoke for the first time. He raised an eyebrow and stared down at Draco and the boy realized that he had been glaring at him the entire time. "And a founded one. Your best bet at this moment, Mr. Malfoy, is to keep your mouth shut."

But Draco wasn't having it, he opened his mouth to argue more, however the sharp glare Snape gave him was compounded by the sudden back hand to the chest Blaise gave him. "Shut up," Blaise hissed at him.

"Let us be completely honest here, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore stated calmly. "I am just as aware of your relationship with Miss Granger as Professor Snape here is. This is Hogwarts. And I am the headmaster. I assure you that I know everything that happens within these walls."

Draco fixed him with a stare. "If you knew everything…"

"Draco!" Pansy snapped. "Let the man talk, for Salazar's sake!"

Dumbledore gave the boy a calculating look. "Are you sure you wish me to divulge all I know? I can promise you that you would not like the consequences. While I do not know the details of certain things, you can trust that I do know it all."

Draco cocked an eyebrow at that. "So, why haven't you?" he challenged. "If what you say is true, I'm surprised you haven't tried to have me thrown out."

"Don't tempt them," Theodore warned.

"Is that what you want?" Dumbledore asked. "Somehow I doubt that would endear you to Miss Granger."

His eyes were slits as Draco watched the headmaster with suspicion. "What are you getting out of all of this? What's your angle?"

"Show him, Severus," the headmaster said calmly.

The Potion's Master glowered at his mentor before rolling his eyes and taking out his wand. The students bulked, Crabbe and Goyle immediately going to their own wands and Draco and Theodore drawing theirs. Even Blaise sat up straighter and touched his wife as Snape flicked his wand and produced a golden cup.

Confused, the blond Slytherin eyed the cup as Snape plucked the cup up and explained, "This is a replica. It won't harm you." He handed the cup to Draco.

The young wizard scoffed. "You think I'm scared of some cup?" he spat with a smirk.

"The real object is a cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, one of the founders of this school," Snape continued as though Draco hadn't said anything, though there was irritation in the Dark Wizard's eyes.

"And?"

"We believe the original cup may be in your late aunt's possession, or rather, amongst her personal effects."

The boy rolled the cup around in his hands a few times. "I don't understand. Why would Bellatrix Lestrange have Helga Hufflepuff's cup? And so what if she does?"

Dumbledore gave his own sigh with this. "The night Harry and I defeated Voldemort in the Ministry last year, there was something Voldemort had said that made me think. He said, 'You'll never defeat me, Dumbledore, for I am immortal.' In the moment, I thought he was talking just to talk. However, the more I thought about it, the more it bothered me. I began investigating into Voldemort's passed, and I uncovered something very curious."

Theodore reached out to take the cup from Draco, but the blond just tossed it carelessly to him. "It's not even real gold," Draco muttered as Theodore studied the cup as well.

"Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, do you trust the seven people you've brought in here with you?" the headmaster questioned.

Looking up at the odd question, Draco glanced at his comrades. "With my life," he responded without a thought. "I know neither Patil nor Lovegood will say anything to anyone because they are too wrapped up with Blaise and Theo."

Dumbledore nodded as he stood up and went to a bookshelf. Taking out an old and tattered book, he handed it to Draco. "I would like you to give this to Miss Granger when you have the chance. It will explain more of what I'm about to tell you," he stated. Taking a deep breath, he studied Draco for a moment before he asked, "What do you know about horcruxes?"

(III)(III)

It was luck that Draco saw Hermione right as she was walking back into the castle, his father and Remus Lupin on either side of her. All three looked haggard, but Draco only truly had eyes for his witch. He made his way to her in hurried, long strides, and the moment she saw him, she sprinted towards him. They met somewhere in the middle and came together in a clash of kisses and tight hugs.

"I was so worried about you," Draco whispered against her neck which he peppered with kisses.

The Muggle born giggled as she shied away from his kisses and looked up at him. "I'm so surprised to see you up here," she admitted. "Why…?"

"We just finished having a meeting with Dumbledore," the Pureblood blond explained. "I was concerned when you never turned up for lunch."

She pursed her lips together. "You know," she stated a bit perturbed, "I can take care of myself."

He touched her cheek. "I know you can," he assured her, "but you can't blame me for my concern. It's just part of my nature. How I was raised. If the roles were reversed, you'd be worried, too, and don't lie and say you wouldn't."

She gave him a gentle smile. "You know I would," she told him. Then, she frowned. "We have some things we need to discuss."

He nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "That we do," he agreed. "Come with me and we'll go somewhere private to talk."

"Son," Lucius interrupted.

Draco stopped and glanced at his father, but Lucius wasn't looking at him. Apparently, he had only called Draco to gain Hermione's attention. Lucius pressed his lips together. "We'll need to make an announcement soon, Miss Granger. Don't forget."

She sighed. "I won't," she promised, looking to Lupin. "I'll see you at Easter?"

With a soft smile, Lupin nodded. "There are still some things we need to go over, so yes, you will."

"In the meantime, please make sure you take care of what I asked of you," she told him.

She allowed Draco to pull her away. "I'm sure you have questions," she began as she walked with him down the corridor. Crabbe and Goyle, as always, followed close behind.

"Which I'm sure you'll answer once we've come to the location," he surmised.

This confused Hermione, but she let him lead her, thinking they were going to Slytherin House. However, her bafflement doubled when they entered a corridor she hadn't seen since her first year. "Why are we…?"

Draco stopped before a portrait of two dueling knights and glanced around. Stepping up to the portrait, he banged on the wall next to it. Confused, Hermione was about to ask when the portrait slid to the side and Theodore was standing at the entrance.

"Come on," he ushered them in. "We've been waiting. Everyone else is here."

Taking Hermione's hand, Draco ducked through the portrait hole, guiding her inside. Hermione's eyes widened as she entered. It wasn't that the room was spectacular or particularly amazing. If anything, it looked just like any other Common Room, but that's what had her so surprised. "This is…"

"Years ago, people used to get married while still in school," Draco started to say.

"Yes, but those practices haven't been done in ages," she conceded. "Not since the 50s, if I remember correctly."

As they walked further into the room, she saw Blaise draped over one of the blue couches by the fireplace. His feet dangled over the arm on one end and his head rested in the lap of none other than Padma Patil. "What?" Hermione breathed.

Blaise jumped up. "Oh, yeah, Hermione! I want you to meet my new wife, though I think you two already know each other."

"Well, she did share a dorm with my sister for five years and we were both in Dumbledore's Army," Padma stated simply with a shrug.

The bushy haired Muggle born gaped at both of them. "Wife?" she repeated as she looked between Blaise and Padma, aghast. "You got married. When?"

The dark skinned boy shrugged. "Right before we came back to school," he said.

"But you two don't even know one another," Hermione commented as the gears in her head started turning.

"Actually," Padma corrected, "we know one another quite well. And in more ways than one."

The double meaning wasn't lost on the brunette and she blushed, looking down. She swallowed as she gazed back up at them. "Well, um, congratulations? What is this going to do with your schooling?"

"It shouldn't do much," Blaise assured her. "I still intend to graduate with honours."

"As do I," Padma told her. "We actually have a private competition between the two of us to see who gets the most Outstandings. The one with the highest scores gets to choose where we honeymoon to."

Hermione nodded slowly, her mind quickly trying to come to grips with this new information. She turned her attention to Theodore. "And you and Luna? Are you two also…?"

"She's only fifteen, Granger," the lanky boy pointed out. "Though given the circumstances, I might see if I can convince her to marry come next March or maybe even February, if she's amiable."

Hermione shook her head. Between learning about her own heritage, her new fortune, Blaise's wedding… She could feel her knees growing weak and hastened to one of the armchairs. "I don't understand what the rush is," she breathed, mostly to herself. She looked up at Blaise. "Why not wait?"

Blaise stared at her carefully and then shrugged, resuming his seat on the couch as Draco joined Hermione on the chair. "It gets my mother off my back," the dark Slytherin answered as he laid his head back on Padma's lap. "No joke, Granger, the moment I got home from the party, my mother started her rant about how I would be a better match for you than Draco. And then this morning, I received an owl from her lamenting about how I am losing my chance with you."

The Muggle born blinked. "What chance?" she asked.

"The same chance my own mother is now talking about," Theodore commented as he took a seat in the chair across from her. "And the same chance both Goyle and Crabbe's parents have written to them about."

Hermione's lips curled in disgust as Luna suddenly walked into the room from a hallway near the back of the room. "Oh, hello, Hermione," Luna greeted casually as she joined Theodore in his armchair. "I do hope you had a good day in Diagon Alley today."

"'Ello, beautiful," Theodore teased as he rubbed his nose against her neck.

Luna blushed and dipped her head as Draco gently untangled himself from Hermione and stood. "So, before we begin, I want to make sure you understand the importance of everything we discuss here and how very little should leave this room," Draco said, looking at his witch.

Theodore held up a finger. "We can discuss with one another, but only if we are speaking privately. Never in the company of others where they can hear," he added.

"No matter how good of friends they are," Blaise conceded. He looked up at his wife. "That includes you, love. No sharing with your sister."

She nodded silently. Hermione frowned at this. "You said very little. Care to elaborate?"

The platinum blond nodded and folded his arms. "There are some things that I don't mind you sharing with your little friends. In fact, I encourage it," he said. "However, after a lengthy discussion with Dumbledore, he has agreed to allow you and I to join Blaise and his new wife in this dorm, though we are unmarried."

"What?"

"Well, he didn't exactly say that in those words, mate," Theodore pointed out and Blaise nodded.

"He said that there would be no teachers watching who comes in and out of this dorm as it's meant to be a dorm for wedded couples," Blaise articulated. "He also asked us to remain responsible and not allow a repeat of Halloween."

Hermione's cheeks reddened. "What exactly did he mean by that?"

"Basically, no parties," Theodore stated. "But given that there won't be teachers checking this room…"

"Blaise and I came to an agreement that it would be best if you and I joined him and Padma here. There are enough beds and each room is private," Draco told her.

Startled, the Gryffindors stared at Draco with wide eyes and he scowled. "Don't act so surprised," he scoffed. "Word has gotten out that you are Merlin's heir. People are going to start following us around like fucking puppies."

"So he just agreed to allow you and I to live together?" Hermione asked slowly.

Draco shook his head. "It's like Blaise said," he told her. "He's turning a blind eye to it."

"The security in this school amazes me sometimes," the bushy haired witch stated absently as she glanced away.

The blond shrugged. "And it's always worked in your favour before," he commented. "He's entrusting us and by turning a blind eye, he's allowing for you and I to actually have some privacy away from the stress of people hounding you whilst we are trying to study."

"So that's it?" she asked. "We're going to stay in here rather than in Slytherin House?" At his nod, she grew quiet, thinking over what he's told her.

He was watching her carefully as she mulled this over in her mind. "We can invite people to join us from time to time," he assured her. "We just have to respect the rules."

"Yes, because we're so good at following rules," she snarked. There was a brief moment of silence before they all broke out in laughter.

As he calmed down, Draco wiped a quick tear out of his eye and asked, "So, what did you wish to speak to me about, princess?"

"We need to publically announce our betrothal," Hermione stated bluntly. Blushing a bit, her words started to speed up as she continued, "I spoke to your father about it at length and we both believed, and I hope you'd agree, that the Easter feast he and your mother have planned during the holiday would be the perfect opportunity to do so. He assured me that it wouldn't be like the gathering during Christmas and that he was actually planning on tightening security before, during, and after the feast. Of course, he also hopes the Aurors catch the murderer by then, but you know there's never any guarantees. However, we both feel that the announcement might actually stop many of the proposals that have been coming to the school."

A quirk of Draco's lips and the inclination of his head gave her the indication that he agreed. So, she took a deep breath and continued, "Furthermore, I've no doubt the Daily Prophet has already received confirmation that I am the heiress of Merlin and that I have inherited quite a large estate."

"How large?" Theodore asked curiously.

Hermione bit her lip. "A vault worth well over 15 billion Galleons and a fortress in Wales," she told him.

The silence was deafening as the group of teenagers gaped at her. Even Draco gazed at her with one brow lifted, though that was the only hint of surprise he gave.

"Damn," Pansy breathed when the silence became too thick. "You do realize you're richer than Draco, right?"

Hermione paused at that, looking to Draco for confirmation. He shrugged. "Not by much," he assured her.

The Muggle born nodded slowly. "Your father didn't really discuss your family's networth."

Frowning, Draco questioned. "Why should he? Given that you were at the bank to discuss your inheritance, the Malfoy family fortune seems a bit of an inappropriate topic. Besides, it doesn't really matter, does it? Once you and I marry, it'll all be yours anyway."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "So what else is there that you wished to discuss?" she asked, a little more patiently than she had felt.

The blond wizard shrugged. "Just that," he admitted.

Pansy glared at him as Luna said in her wispy, sing-song voice, "Aren't we supposed to inform Hermione about the horcruxes?"

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned, letting his face fall into one of his hands as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was planning on telling her that once we learned more about it, Lovegood," he growled through clenched teeth.

"What are horcruxes?" the Muggle born questioned, glancing from her friend to her boyfriend.

"We don't know," Blaise said simply.

"Well," Theo drawled, "that's not exactly true, is it? I mean, we do know what they are we just… Don't know what they are." His brows furrowed in confusion at his own statement and he glanced at the bushy haired witch. "Does that make sense?"

The girl shook her head. "No, not really."

Draco rubbed his temples for a moment and glanced at her tiredly. "It's nothing you need to worry yourself over at this juncture," he told her. "You already have far too many things going on right now. Soon people will be pouring in wishing to speak with you. Not to mention, you are already trying to find out more about Daphne, right? And our NEWTS are coming up soon."

"I've already drawn up those study plans for all of us and Harry and Ron."

Theo paled. "You did what?"

Hermione tilted her chin up. "I tell Harry and Ron all the time, and I'm telling you as well, Theodore Nott. You have to be prepared. The NEWTS are literally, as Draco said, right around the corner and it won't be like taking our O. . They'll be harder and require more of you. They're meant to test your capabilities as a socially acceptable wizard entering into society."

"Granger," the dark haired boy said slowly, "it's January. We have plenty of time…"

"To study. Yes, I agree," she interrupted shrewdly. "This should give you more than enough time to prepare yourself for what's coming."

"I don't need a schedule," Blaise started as Hermione reached into her bag and started pulling out rolls of parchment she had obviously written on.

Draco smirked in amusement as the witch waved her wand and the parchment parted and each one went to the respective witch or wizard. "Of course you do, Zabini," he taunted. "The NEWTS are what? Four? Five months away? I'm surprised you haven't already started studying."

"That's my point, Malfoy," the black Slytherin drawled. "I already have a study schedule. Need I remind you both that I am married to a Ravenclaw?"

"Stop whining and just accept the stupid thing," Padma hissed as she looked over the schedule Hermione had written out for her. "This actually makes more sense with my schedule anyway," she praised, smiling up at the Muggle born before rolling up the parchment and whacking Blaise with it. "You should be grateful our friend took the time to write this out." As Blaise shied away from the Ravenclaw, Padma took his parchment and scanned the contents. "Look, she even gave you some time for Quidditch practice and the next Hogsmeade trip."

"What?" Draco shouted, sitting up and unfurling his own parchment. "Granger… How are you expecting us to have the pitch at this time to practice?" he questioned, pointed at the allotted time. "I hope you're not expecting us to share the pitch with those Gryffindorks."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the Pureblood. "Do not call them 'Gryffindorks'. Ever. And no, you're not scheduled to practice with them. Harry and you both would've had my head if I had tried it. If you look at the actual time and date, it's one that you had already planned on having. So, there's no reason to complain."

He gazed at her doubtfully for a moment before he glanced back down at the schedule she had made. Lifting a brow, he stated, "You've allotted time for me to help Goyle and Crabbe as well?"

With a smile, she nodded. "And even others as well. You know I am part of a study group. I wouldn't mind if you helped with that also," she told him.

The Pureblood grimaced at that. "Granger, I don't usually help others who aren't –"

"Not everyone is taking their NEWTS and I already have at least six people wanting help with their O.W.L.s. As Head Boy and Girl, it is our obligation, and privilege, to help them," she finished, ignoring his interruption.

He rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Granger, we're not Head Boy and Girl yet," he pointed out.

The Muggle born simply shrugged. "But we will be. And the current Head Boy and Girl already have their hands tied with people asking for help. I offered for you and I to take on these as well as our friends to lighten their already burdened load."

Pansy's unladylike snort disrupted whatever it was Draco was getting ready to say and, upon further examination, the others had been watching the couple with varying degrees of amusement. Everyone except for Luna who was looking at Draco rather curiously, her head tilted a bit to the side. "If it's too much trouble, I wouldn't mind taking on one or two of the younger years," she offered serenely.

Looking relieved, Draco opened his mouth, but Hermione cut him off, "Thank you, Luna, but really, it isn't necessary. I believe we can both manage. It really isn't that much of a workload and nowhere near what it's going to be like next year." She paused for a moment and added, "I like to think of it as practice."

The blond Pureblood shot his betrothed a sour look, but she just ignored him. Instead, she continued, "Now, I assume as many of you are close, personal friends of the Malfoys, you're already going to be invited to the Easter feast. I spoke it over with Lucius and he has agreed that I can invite Harry and Ron and their dates. All I ask is that everyone here treats them with the same respect you've given to me. I may not have known them for nearly as long as some of you have known one another, but they are still my friends and very much my family in many respects," she explained. "I don't want schoolyard animosity to bleed into what Lucius and Narcissa are hoping to be an amazing feast turned into an announcement party."

"Well, look at you!" Pansy exclaimed, leaning back into her seat. "Not even a Malfoy yet and already you're acting just like one." She gave a smirk as she cocked an eye at the betrothed Slytherin wizard. "It seems you've chosen well, Draco. No doubt your parents are proud."

The blond glowered at her. "Don't get smart, Parkinson," he growled.

"Isn't that the point, though?" she snarked. She held out her own piece of parchment. "If I follow this schedule, I have a chance of actually getting smarter."

"Doubt it," he retorted.

The smile that had lit up Hermione's face faltered. She stuffed the extra parchment she had taken out back into her bag and closed the bag. Standing up, she slung the bag over her shoulder. "I wish you all a good night," she said as she pivoted on her heel.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, his brow furrowing.

"I'm going to bed before any of you are given any more chance to mock me," she told him in a clipped voice.

Draco sighed. "Sit back down," he said. "No one is trying to mock you."

The Muggle born glared at him. "No? That's funny because from the way I saw it, you were. Now, if you'll please excuse me."

Draco quickly got up and followed her, stopping her when she reached the entrance. "The bedrooms are down that way," he told her, pointing back towards a hall.

"And who says I want to sleep in here?" she asked, folding her arms in front of her. "I don't recall you even asking me if I wanted to sleep in this dorm. You just assumed."

"Don't be a killjoy, Granger," he scolded. "Haven't you heard anything I have said? The moment you step out of this room, people will be swarming you…"

"I did hear what you said," she snapped. "And I'll remind you that I can take care of myself. I don't need you, Malfoy. I never did. The fact that we're together is because I want you with me."

"Then if you want me with you, you should bloody well stay here!" he shouted back. "Let me take care of you!"

She gave a scream of frustration and waved her fist in his face. "You don't need to take care of me! And if you really want to take care of me than why the bloody hell do you allow your friends to speak to me the way they do? Why are they allowed to treat me as some second class citizen? I don't need you, I don't need them. I was perfectly content living up in Gryffindor Tower…"

"Yeah? Because watching that fucktard Weasel fuck the brains out of Brown was so much fun, was it? Is that what you thought when you left, fucking begging Ginger to go off somewhere, anywhere that wasn't there?" he spat back.

Her movement was lightning fast, but so was his and he caught her hand before it had time to connect with his face. "No," he barked. "You won't hit me, Granger. You've done it before and you won't do it again."

"Let go of me!" she hissed as she struggled, trying to force him to release her.

"Calm down!"

Without saying a word, he cast a Stunning spell, that surprisingly rebounded. His reflexes were quick enough that he was able to dodge the rebound and he stared at her for a moment in shock. Her eyes had darkened angrily as her hair seemed even frizzier than usual.

"Draco Malfoy, if you try to hit me with a Stunning Spell one more time, I swear on my ancestors and yours that I will call off this betrothal and we will be done," she snarled, pointing her wand at him. "You will not bully me into doing what you want me to do. Do you understand me? I've had it. I'm done with it. I've let you get away with too much and I'm finished. Now, let me pass."

Though his eyes narrowed, Draco slowly backed away. "We're not finished," he growled, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"No we're not," she agreed. "But you will let me out of this room. You won't follow me. You won't bully me into coming back here. You will allow me to sleep where I wish to sleep."

"And where is that?" he asked. "Since you and I have been together, you haven't once slept without me. You'll be protected in here."

"I'll be protected wherever I go!" she argued. "Do you really think Harry or Ron would allow anything bad to happen to me? And I doubt Crabbe and Goyle or even Pansy is sleeping here, so if I stayed in the Slytherin Dormitory, I would be safe there as well. Not to mention, it may have escaped you notice, but I can take care of myself. I've done it for years before you and I started dating and, should something befall you, I will do it for years after. Sometimes, you can be just like your father. I don't _need_ protection! I survived a war. Hell, I _won_ a war! You think Harry would have been able to defeat Voldemort without me?"

The other Slytherins in the room cringed at the name, but no one dared to say anything. "Potter hasn't defeated the Dark Lord," Draco replied.

Hermione's rant came to a halt as she looked at him in confusion. "Yes, he did. He and Dumbledore…"

"Didn't defeat the Dark Lord," he interrupted. "They just stalled him."

"What are you on about?" she asked as she felt the fire within her slowly die.

Sighing, he lifted his hand, palm up. "Will you come sit back down with me so I can explain?" he questioned, looking at her tiredly.

Wary, she took his hand. "I still get a choice," she pointed out, to which he nodded.

"You'll still have a choice, princess," he promised. "You'll always have a choice. Sometimes I just get overzealous in my need to protect you. And with what the headmaster told us, I'm even more anxious."

She allowed him to lead her back to the fireplace, though her suspicious look did not diminish. "What exactly did Dumbledore say?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I know what some of you will say, "There's too much going on in this story. What happened to Daphne? Where's the sex?" All of these things will be answered, I promise, and I'm looking at next chapter to be riddled with kinkiness. Draco and Hermione have a lot of things going on and we are entering their second semester of 6th year. (Remember I said this was going to continue through their 7th year?) Also, I know I haven't updated as much. Lack of internet has a tendency to do that. And it didn't help that my computer wasn't working for a few days. But I won't leave this story, I promise.

I also want to address those people who do not believe I am staying true to the characters enough or whatever. Please allow me to remind you that this is _my_ story. And if you don't like it or don't agree with the direction it's going, you can simply hit the back button and move on to a different story. No one is holding a wand to your throat and forcing you to continue to read it. (Also, it's very brave of you to write such responses as a "guest".)

On to responses!

shaymars: You'll see those reactions soon! :) Well, you saw a couple of them here, but we knows we Slytherins can act all chill. Lol

Guest: I will think about changing my synopsis, but no guarantees.

Sally: Yeah, I like that she chose Remus as well. We all know he'll always have her best interests at heart.

Cassany: We will see how the Gryffindors react in the next chapter!

I'm glad so many of you find Blaise and Padma's marriage interesting! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, too! Please let me know what you think! I do so love reading your reviews! And thank you to all of you who have reviewed


	19. Chapter 19

Mouths clashed with one another as Draco pushed her through the bedroom door. Following her inside without breaking their kiss, he kicked the door shut with his foot and buried his hands in her hair. That marvellous hair that had to be a gift straight from Merlin himself! She tore open his oxford and he found that he didn't care as much as he did the same to her. Neither paid attention to where the buttons flew, though there was little doubt that Hermione would try to find them the next morning. He followed her to the bed, running his hands along her sides and fiddling with the clasp on her skirt before pushing the fabric down. She kicked it off of her and worked on his belt and trousers. They fell onto the bed together in a tangle of limbs and kisses.

Hermione did not know how they managed to get to this point, but at the moment she didn't really much care. She moaned as he ripped his mouth away from hers to send kisses along her jaw to her neck. Raising her arms above her head, she arched her spine so she pressed even more closely to him. He laved at her neck, nipping and licking as he went along until he began trailing his kisses further down her body. Hooking his arm under her knee, he wrapped her leg around him as he gently pushed her up. He took a moment to tease one of her nipples with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth to relish the taste and feel. Her moan was his music as he lifted his free hand to rub her other nipple between his fingers.

"Draco…" she moaned as he released her nipple, his mouth dropping it with a loud pop.

Grinning, he turned his attention to her other nipple as he rubbed his hard-on against the thin cloth of her knickers. His hand ran along her bare leg and his fingers brushed against the fabric, teasing her clit. Her gasp was his siren's call and he lifted his head up. Silver eyes met gold and he rubbed against her again, grabbing her hips and pulling himself back up.

Hermione didn't know what happened to her panties. All she knew was one moment he was kissing her lips again and the next, she felt him push himself inside her. "So wet for me," he breathed against her lips. "My sweet princess, tell me how much you want me."

"I want you so bad," she said breathlessly. "Please, Draco. I love the way you feel inside me."

His grin did not leave his face as he moved against her, ploughing himself into her in a delicious rhythm that had her in tears, begging for more. He gritted his teeth to prevent himself from coming too early as he wanted her to finish first. He always wanted her to finish first.

Breaking the kiss, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her to pull her up with him so that she was sitting in his lap. "Ride me," he implored.

Using his shoulders for leverage, she did as he said, throwing her head back at the feel of the new angle. She sped up the thrusts, wanting him more and more with each one. It wouldn't take her long.

He lifted her leg up and over his body, becoming dislodged in the process. She hissed at the loss of him and he flipped her around, thrusting back into her from behind. Holding her hips so she was on her knees, he pressed his hand on her back so that she fell forward onto her chest. "Keep going," he urged her as he continued to thrust into her.

"Oh god," she cried as she fisted the blanket. "Oh, please…"

"Tell me, princess," he growled. "Tell me who's making you feel good."

"You are," she whimpered.

"Who always makes you feel good?"

"You do."

"And to whom do you belong?" he questioned as he felt himself build up.

She could feel her orgasm crashing over her as she shouted, "You!" As she began climbing down from her high, she moaned, "You, Draco. I'm yours."

Tightening his grip on her waist, he gave one final thrust and spilled his seed inside of her, filling her up. He slumped over her body, careful not to put his wait on her. "Yes, my love," he whispered as he rolled off of her and pulled her into his embrace. "Yes. You are mine. Always."

They both drifted off to sleep in a cloud of euphoria. Well, the better thought was, he had fallen asleep.

She lay there for a few hours, not wanting to move as she had no wish to disturb him. She thought back over the conversation they had had earlier about Voldmort, Dumbledore, Harry, and horcruxes.

She would definitely have to research horcruxes more as she knew, well, nothing about them. And according to Blaise, Voldemort had seven of them? Well, no, she supposed he didn't. Harry had destroyed the diary back in their second year and the assumption was that that had been one horcrux. And then Dumbledore had destroyed another, right? So, that left five more.

What they really needed to do was figure out what it was Voldemort had valued in his youth. Hermione made a face as she glared up at the blackened ceiling. The idea of Voldemort being young made her cringe, but clearly he had been. Going by what Ginny had told her about the Tom Riddle in the diary, he had been a handsome boy as well. The Muggle born shuddered.

Even more perplexing to her, though, was also the way Draco had convinced her to stay in the dormitory with him. She denied that anyone would really bother her simply for being Merlin's heiress. Sure she had gotten a bit of press at the bank and the Ministry. But this was Hogwarts. No one would be dumb enough to bother her here, would they? Not truly, that is. And the bit that came from the owls, it seemed Dumbledore and McGonagall had it relatively under control, though Hermione did hate the idea of others taking the brunt of what she felt was her own labor.

Horcruxes. They could be anything. The one Dumbledore had destroyed had been a ring, right? So, it was safe to think small… And the ring had belonged to Salazar Slytherin. It had been an heirloom. What if he had more heirlooms?

To say that Hermione didn't get much sleep would have been an understatement. As she turned onto her side and stared out at nothing, her thoughts were in a whirlwind. She needed to help with these horcruxes, which meant she would have to talk to Harry. She also needed to find a way to put Draco's mind at ease with all this Merlin's heiress hype. She could feel the weight of the world pressing on her shoulders, but she was strong enough. She could, and would, carry it.

(II)(II)

About a week later, Theodore leaned against the archway on the bridge and lit a cigarette as he watched his two friends approach him. Luna was by no means a fan of the wrapped tobacco, but she didn't really complain about it, either.

As Blaise and Draco met up with him, he took a drag from the cigarette and offered it to them. Blaise smirked as Draco took it and took a drag himself. "Hermione will have your balls if she sees you with that," the dark Slytherin warned.

"'Snot mine," the blond argued as he handed it back to Theodore. "She can't bitch because I took one puff. And my father's not around to rat me out now, is he?"

Theodore chuckled as he took another drag. "So, why did you want to meet us here, Drake?" he asked, looking at the blond sombrely.

Draco wiped a hand over his face. "Astoria," he told them both simply. "I needed to find a quiet spot where we can discuss her without anyone else being the wiser."

Blaise shrugged. "What's there to discuss? You know she's not going to say anything."

"No, I don't know that," Draco pointed out, giving the boy a glare. "We may have cowed her to a point, but it won't last, especially not with her sister being dead now. Her entire family, everything, now rides on her to regain whatever prestige she can. And you both know her father will start pressuring her."

"So? She's a slag, Drake," Theo growled in irritation.

"She hasn't always been," Draco argued.

"You're worried about Hermione asking her questions and her coming clean," Blaise guessed as he lit up his own cigarette. He shrugged at Theodore's glance. "Don't tell Padma?"

The lanky boy shook his head. "I still don't get why either of us should be worried. We never did anything to the bitch. We didn't rape her and, hell, the one time she blew Blaise, it was consensual."

"But we were there," the blond Pureblood stressed. "And I had ordered the rape to begin with, in case you've forgotten. I know Hermione. And I am this close to marrying her." He held his fingers close together for indication.

"No, you aren't," Blaise stated. "She doesn't want to get married until after we graduate."

"But we're betrothed," he argued. "And I know her. I can't take any chances. We need to make sure that Astoria cannot link us to her rape. See? That's the other thing. Even though I am betrothed to Hermione, the two of you seem to forget: Theo, you aren't betrothed yet, and while you're married, Blaise, marriages can be broken."

Blaise's eyes flashed and he growled angrily, "Is that a threat?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Not from me, it isn't," he said, calmly. "But let Astoria tell Hermione the two of you were present and had jacked off while she was being raped and you'll see how quickly things dissolve."

Theo looked at his friend thoughtfully as he took another drag. "What do you suggest?" he asked. "We can't kill her. Fact is, I doubt either of us could do it anyway."

Draco shook his head. "As much as I want to… no. Killing her isn't the answer," he admitted as he ran a hand through his hair. "I could care less about her family name, but Father owes her father. It would be bad business if we let the family suffer another tragedy."

"Obliviate her then," Theo suggested.

Again, the blond shook his head. "Too suspicious," he commented. "That would have worked had we thought of it that night, but now…"

"What about modification?" Blaise questioned, furrowing his brow. "She'll still remember what happened, but maybe we can replace how it started and take out any indication that we were involved."

Draco thought this through. Modifying her memory could, in fact, work. But… "Do either of you know how to modify someone's memory?"

Blaise opened his mouth to answer and then snapped it shut. "No," he replied.

Theo shook his head as well. "But I'm sure we could figure it out," he surmised.

Draco inclined his head. "You mean _I_ will need to figure it out." He frowned for a moment as his mind went through the idea. "I will need to research it. Perhaps I'll ask my father if he has any books on the subject. Hell, he might even be able to do it for us," he said. "If we don't do this, though, we could lose all three of them. And I have no interest in losing Granger."

Neither Blaise nor Theodore disagreed as they finished their cigarettes and began casting the necessary spells to cleanse away the stench.

As they began trekking their way to the dungeons, Theo asked, "So how did you manage to get away from Hermione?"

Draco shot him an annoyed look. "You make it sound like I wanted to get away from her. If I had my choice, she'd never leave my side," he confirmed with a scoff. "No, she practically begged me to let her go to the pitch to watch her Gryffindork friends practice."

"Be careful," Blaise warned. "You know she doesn't like it when you call them that."

The blond Pureblood glanced around. "I don't see anyone," he commented and gave the dark Slytherin a roll of his eyes. "And she's busy enough watching them practice to concern herself with me. I told her I was meeting up with my own team to go over strategy."

Theodore snorted. "Yeah, we were definitely talking strategy."

The three Purebloods paused, glanced at one another, and then laughed. "What's so funny?" they heard a feminine voice interrupt them.

Turning, Draco watched as Pansy and Millicent approached. The girls reminded him of a panther and a bear, respectively. He smirked as Pansy kissed him on his cheek. "You can't do that anymore," he reminded her, looking down at her sweet face.

"What? We're best friends. Damn near siblings," she defended herself. "There's nothing wrong with me kissing you on the cheek."

Draco rolled his eyes again. "Either of you ladies seen Greengrass?"

Pansy frowned at that. "You three can't honestly be thinking of shagging her? Somehow, I highly doubt your girls would approve of it."

"Not shag," Theodore admitted as he draped an arm around Millicent's shoulders. "We needed to have a chat with her about some things."

Pansy gave each of them a suspicious glare as she glanced at Millicent. The heavy set girl shrugged. "I saw her with Vince earlier," she claimed as she eased herself out from under Theodore's arm. "She seemed to be talked rather animatedly with him about something."

"Except the whole time she's talking, he's staring right at her chest," Pansy pointed out. "I highly doubt he retained anything she had said to him."

"I'm not worried about any of that," Draco spat as he waved them off. "Where did you see them at and do you think they are still there?"

Millicent shrugged. "They might be. Last I saw, they were in the Common Room."

(III)(III)

"Please, Vincent!" Astoria shouted. She earned a few glares from around the room and hushes from other students. Lowering her voice, she looked up at Vincent as he tore his eyes away from her chest to look into her eyes.

"What do you want from me, Tori?" he asked, his face contorted in a look of annoyance.

She bit her bottom lip. "You know what happened that day. You also know that my sister is now dead," she ground out a bit softer. "I have no prospects. I'm tarnished and my father has even offered to allow any suitor to have Daphne's dowry as well as my own."

Vincent frowned. "What'choo want me to do about that? You ain't askin' me to marry you, are you?"

She looked at him hopefully, desperately, and his face contorted even more in disgust. He shook his head. "You're only fifteen," he stated.

"Yes!" she cried and got shushed again. "I'll be seventeen in two years. My father even said that he found out from the Ministry that I could get married even earlier if I wanted to if he gave his consent."

The boy took a deep breath. "What's with all you witches and getting married so early in life?" he asked. "Heirs are important, sure, but you got so much time for that."

"You know our families want us all to get married as soon as we graduate," she argued. "We have to continue our lines…"

"Tori, I am not marrying you," he stated, firmly. "Even if you really wanted to marry me, which I know you don't, I ain't got no interest in marrying someone right outta Hogwarts. I don't wanna get married until I'm in my thirties, at least. With luck, my pop's'll be dead and gone by then. Or in Azkaban at least."

She stared at him in shock as the dungeon door opened and the Princely Trio entered the Common Room. She opened her mouth to continue, but he had turned his attention away from her and was looking at his friends.

Vincent walked away from her and exchanged pleasantries with the trio. Patting the burly Slytherin on the back, Draco strode past him to continue to Astoria. "Good afternoon, Greengrass."

Irritated, the girl pushed past the older blond Slytherin to walk towards the door. "I have nothing to say to you," she snapped.

"Whoa, whoa," he said as he grabbed her arm. "Easy there, pet. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Pet?" she repeated scathingly as she glared at him and snatched her arm from his grasp. "Is that what I am to you? A fucking pet? Is that what you called my sister before you murdered her?"

Draco's eyes hardened as he held his hands up. "Where the bloody hell did that come from? I didn't murder your sister," he growled. "Nor would I have." He pointed his finger at her. "Our families go back for generations and I'm not stupid enough to ruin that and you know it. You also know that I didn't have anything to do with your sister's death and that Hermione and I have been trying to get to the bottom of that ever since it happened."

"Get your finger out of my face before I bite it off," she threatened. "Look. I don't know what happened at that party…"

"You're right, you don't," the wizard interrupted. "And you don't know the aftermath of it either. My father was brought to Azkaban because of it and they almost didn't release him."

"How did he get out anyway?" she asked, folding her arms. "Wasn't he part of that failed Ministry coup last year? Oh, wait. I forgot. You're the bloody Slytherin Prince, aren't you? And if you're a prince, that makes him a fucking king. Which means, he had already had a plan in getting out. I wonder how much money he had to give them to bribe them to letting him go. Or, maybe he just agreed to give Fudge head. We both know your father's doors swing both w –"

He jabbed the tip of his wand into her throat. "I dare you to finish that fucking statement," he snarled. "You don't know a damn thing about my father and if you spout bullshit like that again, I will destroy you."

She tried to step back from him, but had collided with Vincent's chest. The heavy Slytherin grabbed her arms to hold her in place. Glancing around quickly, she saw the tell-tale signs of magic and knew the older Slytherins had done something to keep the others in the room from noticing. She stared back up at him, trying to maintain his gaze. "If you hurt me, Granger will find out," she warned. "And I wouldn't even have to tell her anything."

Blaise placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "She's right. Besides, harming her isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Besides, she's already destroyed, isn't she?" Theodore reasoned as he leaned against one of the armchairs. "I mean, she's already slept with most of Slytherin, so getting her a husband is going to be next to impossible."

She tore her eyes away from Draco and glared at Theodore. "What do you know of it?" she demanded.

"What? That you turned slag after you got raped?" the lanky wizard asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

Astoria made a face of disgust. "Been listening to Granger, have you?" she spat. "Look, I'm telling you what I told her. I don't know who raped me, I was drugged." She glanced back at Draco. "Your bloody father came here asking me questions about it, too, and I'm getting tired of it. All I remember is people leaving the room and me finishing my drink and blacking out. So, unless you have information regarding that, then I don't know how to help you."

Draco frowned. "What were you talking to Crabbe just now about?" Draco asked, lowering his wand. "And when did my father come here and for what?"

Astoria sighed. "Not that it's any of your business, but I was asking Vincent…" she paused and glanced up at the Slytherin in question. He, in turn, pressed his lips together and shook his head slightly.

Taking a deep breath, the young witch sighed and turned her attention back to Draco. "Look, ever since I was raped, my prospects have all but diminished. I had sent an owl to your father to see if he may have had any sort of advice to give me. He agreed to give me council if I pleasured him. Disgusting, but what was I supposed to do? I met him in the Three Broomsticks, had a few drinks, and we shagged. In turn, he managed to convince my father to double my dowry by adding my late sister's to my own and he assured me that if I were unable to procure a husband by the time I graduated, then he would help me find one himself."

Draco pocketed his wand and looked away in repulsion. Leave it to his father to take advantage of a young girl's desperation. And there was no sense in telling his mother about any of it as she would just turn a deaf ear to it, as she always did. "And Crabbe?" he asked, his anger deflating.

"Told her I wasn't interested 'til I turn thirty," Vincent answered as he took a step back and released his hold on her.

"Really, Crabbe?" Blaise questioned, staring at the boy as if he didn't know him. "How'd you get your parents to agree with that?"

The burly boy just shrugged. "Hadn't gotten 'round to tellin' them nuthin', 'ave I?" he retorted. "Too busy wit' school work."

Draco groaned, "Which translates into, I better make damn sure you pass all your classes with Acceptables at least. Damn it, Crabbe! Why did you have to say anything? I have enough on my plate as it is…"

"But I didn't say nuthin'!" the wizard insisted. "I ain't talked to 'em since I came back from the hols and I ain't said nuthin' to 'em when I was 'ome."

Blaise growled, "Come off it, Crabbe, and speak proper? You sound like a bloody Muggle when you talk like that."

Crabbe glared at him and opened his mouth with a retort, but Draco cut him off, looking at Blaise. "I've met some Muggles. They don't all speak improperly," he admitted.

Draco turned his attention back to Astoria, who stood there looking dejected. "So, my father came here and you don't remember what happened the night you got raped?" he asked, staring at her for assurance.

She sighed. "I remember bits and pieces. And I believe Daphne knew more. If I remember right, she had even told me that she had been there, though why, I couldn't tell you. I believe she was going to tell me, but then Christmas night happened, and…" She trailed off at that, swiping a single tear out of her eye.

(IV)(IV)

Spring was in the air. Birds were singing their happy songs and bees were busy pollinating the flowers. Hermione had told Draco that she was going to go to the Quidditch pitch to watch her friends' practice one final time before the weekend match and he shrugged her away. He had wanted to go with her, but he had taken to letting her go so he could spend time with his own teammates. Besides, as much as watching the Gryffindors seemed like an advantage, he knew that Hermione wouldn't want him there as well.

"Are they gone yet?" Hermione asked as she leaned against the stall door.

"Hang on," came Ginny's voice as Hermione heard her cross the bathroom and open the door.

She could hear a fight going on outside and the bushy haired Muggle born paled. She had been approached by McLaggen and his small gang during the Gryffindor Quidditch practice. At first, she thought they were harmless. Cormic had always been something of a flirt. But when he produced his grandmother's ring and knelt down in front of Hermione, she knew there would be trouble.

She had no idea where Draco was and could only assume that was where the bravery to approach her with such a ludicrous proposal had come from. When he didn't take ''no" for an answer, she feigned needing to go to the restroom and before she knew it, he was following her. It was complete madness when he almost followed her into the bathroom as well! Ginny had tried hexing the boy, but the seventh year had dodged it and threw one back at her. That had alerted both Harry and Ron to what was going on and they flew down to defend the ginger haired girl.

"I don't understand it," Hermione breathed as she heard Ginny shut the door back.

"It's simple," the girl replied. "You're all the rage now. Being Merlin's heiress and all. It's lucky that Draco has you staying in that dormitory with him now. Lavender tells me that every morning your old room is filled with owls and flowers from suitors from all over the world. From what I know, Parkinson was saying the same thing about Draco's old room, though it's worse there. He's been getting all sorts of Howlers filled with death threats if he doesn't leave you alone. Poor Crabbe and Goyle and Pucey have all been having their hands full."

With a gasp, Hermione put a hand over her mouth, her eyes widened in terror. "Not even a week ago, no one gave a damn about who I was," she demanded angrily.

Hermione opened the stall door and looked at her friend who stared at her with eyes filled with concern. "Maybe Draco and I should announce our betrothal sooner," the Muggle born stated.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know that it'll matter either way in the end," she said. "Although, I do think you should follow Lucius Malfoy's suggestion. Put up a block. McGonagall told you several people have already owled her wanting to proclaim that they are heirs as well. It's going to get worse before it gets better, but you can end it. Just Floo Remus and tell him…"

"And then what?" Hermione huffed. "If I put up a block, I risk the chance of any other heirs getting anything."

"Exactly!" the ginger insisted. "Then all you will need to deal with are the suitors, and those will get taken care of the moment you and Draco say 'I do'."

A loud bang interrupted the girls' conversation and they both stared at one another with wide eyes. "What was that?" the bushy haired heiress whispered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" they heard the boom of Draco's voice.

Ginny looked at her friend as relief washed over both of them. "That would be your knight in shining armour," she joked as they both looked at the bathroom door.

Cautiously, they left the bathroom to find a pitch nearly blown away. Dirt and grass flew everywhere and Hermione felt as though they had entered a warzone. Harry and Ron both held wands pointed at three other boys, who looked both angry and fearful. Theodore trotted over to Hermione and Ginny as Draco and Madam Hooch squared off.

"Mr. Malfoy! Explain yourself this instant!" she barked.

"Explain myself?" the boy snapped back. He waved his wand wildly at the scene. "I came here to pick up my fiancée to find her trapped in a bloody bathroom with these idiots scraping like a bunch of first years. If anyone should explain themselves, it's them!" He pointed at Harry and the bespectacled boy shook his head.

"We were just practicing for Quidditch," he said as he wiped his sweating forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, not taking his wand off the three boys. Hermione could see McLaggen near the lot. They had managed to restrain him and, somehow, knock him out. "Next thing I know, I look down and these jack offs are attacking my sister!"

"We weren't attacking her," one of the boys said defensively. "She was trying to hex McLaggen."

"Because he wouldn't leave Hermione alone," Ginny spoke up as the girls approached them. That was when Hermione spotted Katie Bell and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Thankfully, no one looked too hurt.

Madam Hooch turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I told Draco that I wanted to come watch practice. I've always done it before and I didn't see a problem in doing it now. Being Captain of the Slytherin team, Draco had taken the opportunity to seek out his own teammates to discuss their own strategies while I caught up with my friends," she explained quickly. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I didn't see Cormic approaching me immediately, however, I didn't say anything when I did see him. It's my fault really. I shouldn't've come, but I really wanted to watch my friends practice. I had forgotten that Cormic had owled me earlier in the week asking for my hand. I had turned him down and thought that'd be the end of it. It's my fault that I didn't take his request more seriously."

"No one is blaming you, princess," Draco said as he crossed to her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he cupped her cheek. "And you shouldn't either. McLaggen's actions are his own, not yours. You told him no. You turned him down. He should have respected that."

"Yes, he should have," Hooch agreed, looking at the stunned boy sternly. She waved her wand and he jostled awake.

Jumping to his feet, Cormic took out his wand to continue the fight when he looked around and realized the defeat. He turned his attention to the Quidditch coach and his eyes widened. "I… uh…"

"You," Hooch snapped, "have lost Gryffindor 50 points and you will serve detention for the rest of this school year. You are also banned from Quidditch."

"But, Madam Hooch…" he complained.

"And I will be writing to your parents and informing Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore of what happened," she continued, ignoring his interruption. "Your actions have brought shame to your House." She glanced at the rest of his friends. "And I will be docking another 30 points from each boy who decided that harassing two girls was a smart thing to do."

She turned to the rest of the Quidditch team, Hermione, and the three Slytherins. "As for you," she stated. She hesitated as McGonagall approached them all. "You are all lucky things didn't go worse than they could have." She turned her attention to the Transfiguration professor. "Professor McGonagall, I cannot have such personal business bleed into practice or onto the field. I won't make any suggestions on what to do about Miss Granger, but I will say that this won't happen again."

"Oh, I assure you it won't," McGonagall stated as she looked at Hermione with concern. "Mr. Potter, please take your team to the lockers to clean up. After, I wish to have a word with you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Weasley. Mr. Malfoy, if you and your friends can follow me, I would like to speak to you all. Miss Granger? Come along."

Hermione could feel the tears threatening to fall as she hung her head. She leaned into Draco and allowed him to lead her off of the field and to McGonagall's office.

(V)(V)

She didn't know why she had felt ashamed, but as Hermione sat in the Headmaster's office between Draco and Theodore, she bowed her head and twiddled her thumbs. Fact was, she hated being in trouble and for some reason, she felt like that's what was happening. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and raised her head. She was going to face whatever this was head on. She was tired of acting like the shy, timid girlfriend who sat beside Draco and remained silent.

"Professor," Hermione began, "I really don't understand…"

"Isn't that just it, though, Miss Granger?" the Transfiguration professor questioned as she sat behind her desk. She glanced at Draco. "I didn't think I had to tell you this, Mr. Malfoy, but you understand the severity of Miss Granger's predicament. You know what is expected of her and what she will be going through for the next few months. As such, I would think that you would have taken it upon yourself to ensure that she was well protected and warned."

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but Hermione cut him off. "I don't need to be protected, Professor," she argued. "I had a momentary lapse in vigilance. It won't happen again."

"It will," the blond snipped, giving her a bored look. "You're smarter than that, Granger. I know it and you know it. The moment you get wrapped up in reading one of your books or caught in an intense conversation with one of your little friends, you'll lose track of your surroundings. It's happened before."

She scoffed as she glared at him. "I am more aware of my surroundings than you think, Malfoy."

"Be that as it may, Miss Granger," McGonagall interrupted, "as your betrothed, it is imperative that he help you…"

"It shouldn't be Draco's responsibility," Hermione countered.

"Damn it, Granger," Draco snarled. "Do you not see what McGonagall is telling you? What I've been telling you? You're not some run of the mill Muggle born schoolgirl anymore. You're an heiress. Do you honestly think McLaggen was only proposing to you because he thinks you have a nice set of honkers? The McLaggen family would do virtually anything to get their greasy paws on the sort of riches you currently have."

"Mr. Malfoy, there is no need to be so vulgar," the older witch reprimanded.

"But he does have a point, Professor," Theodore said as he leaned forward and touched Hermione gently on the arm. He gazed at her, and gave her a wary grin. "Boys like McLaggen aren't the only ones you need to watch, Granger." His smile faltered as he glanced at McGonagall and then at Draco. "That person, whomever they were, who is responsible for Daphne's death, do you think they have anything to do with Granger?"

"Me?" the Muggle born gasped with a hand on her chest. "Are you accusing me of Daphne's murder?"

Theodore shook his head. "Remember that night at dinner? I just had a thought." His frown deepened as his brow furrowed. "What if someone saw Daphne as a threat? What if they thought she would come between you and their goals?"

"What on earth kind of goal would cause someone to murder an innocent girl over me?" Hermione asked. Then her face paled as she realized what he was saying. "But…" She shook her head. "No. There were only three people who knew of my heritage that night, Mr. Malfoy, Draco, and myself. I am already dating his son, so I highly doubt Lucius would want to get rid of Daphne for that purpose. And Draco was with me at the time of her murder."

"Father's already been through the interrogation process," Draco pointed out. "He had nothing to do with Daphne's murder."

"Who's accusing Lucius?" Theodore asked with a shrug. "Blaise had already stated…"

"Not this again," the dark skinned boy said, throwing his hands in the air. "How many bloody times do I have to say it?" He looked at the Muggle born witch. "Hermione, I adore you, you know I do, but I have no interest in you beyond friendship. Never have, never will. I'm not interested in your money, I have more than enough on my own that I could never even hope to spend in ten lifetimes. You're beautiful, but you're simply not my type."

The young witch gave her friend a rueful smile. "And I believe you," she told him. "I always have."

Theodore shook his head. "I'm not talking about you personally, mate," he said. "There isn't a doubt in my mind that you have no interest in Hermione. However, there was someone who continued to attempt to push you to her."

"And my mother has been interviewed," the dark Slytherin argued. "Despite what she's done in the past…"

"Which no one has ever been able to prove…" Draco pointed out.

Blaise's eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you are going to sit there and accuse my mother, Draco."

The blond shrugged. "What's the Muggle saying? If the shoe fits?" He rolled his eyes. "Fact is, Zabini, your mother has never been caught, but even you have stated that you believe she had killed her own husbands in order to gain her inheritance. The only man she had ever really loved was your father, God rest his soul. Even the bloke she's dating now: how long do you reckon he'll last? Point is, Zabini, do you really put it below her to attack Daphne if she believed that the end goal was to get you and Hermione together?"

"If that was the case, Drake, why hasn't she attacked you?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, momentarily stumped. Even Hermione looked troubled at that thought. "Do you think Draco is in danger?" she asked Blaise.

The wizard shrugged. "Who knows? If a person really wanted to get to you, the only logical thought would be that they would have to get through Draco, wouldn't they?" he reasoned.

She nodded. "Yes, and he's not leaving me and I'm not leaving him. So they would have to do something drastic."

"No one is going to be foolish enough to attack Draco," Theodore stated. "Aside from the fact that both he and Lucius are former Death Eaters with plenty of friends of the same ilk, he is also a member of a Noble and Most Ancient House. Two Noble and Most Ancient Houses. For all intents and purposes, he is also the last surviving heir. Narcissa can't reproduce anymore…"

"But Tonks can," Hermione stated. "And Harry inherited the Black House in Grimmauld Place as well as all of the money from that estate."

"Tonks?" Theodore questioned, looking at Draco in confusion.

The blond shook his head. "My mother's niece from her estranged sister," he explained and Theodore nodded in understanding. "She wouldn't inherit the Malfoy estate anyway, and neither would Potter as they are not recognized as potential heirs."

"Only a fool would attempt to go after Draco," the lanky Slytherin surmised.

"Only a fool would have killed Daphne on Malfoy property as well," Blaise pointed out. "And yet it was done and they succeeded."

McGonagall caught the students' attention when she straightened her throat. "As you can see, Miss Granger, there is a lot going on here," she said, as she looked at the Gryffindor. "I don't want to bar you from spending time with your friends as I don't think it prudent to punish you for something that isn't your fault. Be that as it may, I will ask you to be even more vigilant than you have been. If you wish to attend a Quidditch practice, I must ask that you do not attend alone. I would also urge you to send a letter to Mr. Lupin and request that he put up a block…"

Hermione gasped and opened her mouth only to have the professor hold up a hand to silence her. "Until these matters can be resolved," the older witch continued louder, "you must protect yourself, Miss Granger. Today alone I have received several owls not just from suitors, but from people falsely claiming a relation to you and Merlin with no evidence to back it up. It's getting to the point of ridiculousness."

The Muggle born snapped her mouth shut and glanced down at her lap as she thought through it all. Biting her lower lip, she glanced back up at the professor with determination in her eyes. "The Easter holidays are a week away and Draco and I are scheduled to go to the Manor to enjoy the festivities there. We will be announcing our betrothal at the banquet."

"And these people claiming to be related to you, Granger?" Draco asked in annoyance.

The bushy haired girl glanced at her boyfriend for a moment and, for a moment, she genuinely felt like telling him that she would let it continue, just because she could see how annoyed he was by it. But, honestly, it really wasn't fair to McGonagall. And, after all, no one had shown any proof thus far that they could possibly be related to either Hermione or Merlin. "After our announcement, I will speak to Remus about putting up a block," she told him, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Good," the Pureblood said. "And I will set you up with people who can watch over you when I cannot."

Hermione groaned at his proclamation, knowing that she wouldn't be able to deny him.

(VI)(VI)

Turned out, Draco's idea of "setting people up to watch over" Hermione, included mostly just Crabbe and Goyle and himself. The only real place she could go to get away from them was the bathroom, and even then, Draco had kept egging her to only go in their dormitory.

"Draco!" Hermione finally snapped in the middle of the hallway on Wednesday afternoon. "You have to stop! You're driving be bloody insane!"

Ginny covered her mouth as Theodore snorted, looking away. Draco glared at the Muggle born witch. "Do you want another incident like that with McLaggen to happen? Do you get off on that kind of bullshit?"

The frazzled witch stared at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head. "You're joking, right?" she asked.

He threw his hands up. "What do you think, Hermione? Every second since that bugger had cornered you in the bloody girl's bathroom, I've been doing my damnedest not to hex his arse! You're my girl, princess, and it is my right and duty to keep you safe. I can't do that if you won't bloody let me!"

"I'm not some delicate flower, Draco," she hissed. "Ever since we learned I was Merlin's bloody heiress, everyone, including you, have been treating me as if I was made a fucking glass. I've been doing bloody well without you for the past seventeen years."

"Sixteen," he corrected.

" _Seven_ teen!" she snapped. "My birthday is in September, have you forgotten? Which means that I was twelve when we were in our first year here at Hogwarts. You didn't take an interest in me until this year, for whatever bloody reason."

He paused, staring at her. "For whatever bloody reason?" he echoed. "I'll have you know that not a day has gone by since I met you, princess, that you weren't on my mind. I'll admit, at first, I was jealous and pissed off because you kept beating me at everything except riding brooms. But I grew up, and I realized that I might just fucking like you, but what the fuck could I do about it? The Dark Lord was knocking on my fucking doorstep and my lecherous, power-hungry father was letting him in! And what did I do the moment he was gone from our lives? Think about it, Granger, for one bloody minute! Ever since the night of that party I have done everything for you. I even managed to successfully convince my bloody parents to accept you! Even more, they've even given me the go ahead to marry you if I want. And I do, Granger!" He shouted the last sentence.

People had stopped for a moment to stare at the couple, but neither one had seen anyone but one another. Hermione could feel her eyes burning with unshed tears and she bit them back. "But he's not gone from our lives. Not yet," she pointed out softly to him as she felt some of her anger leave her. "But it doesn't matter right now anyway. My point is, there is going to come a time when you can't protect me. Where you can't be there. And it won't matter because I know I can handle it. I don't need you crowding me every chance you get and I certainly don't need to wait to go into the dormitory to use the loo, or worse, have you follow me into the girl's bathroom."

He squared his jaw. "At least don't go in there by yourself," he insisted. "There's Ginger, Pansy, Padma, and Luna. Any one of them you can take with you, but going alone is just asking for trouble."

"Why does he do that?" Ginny asked Theo out of the corner of her mouth. "Everyone else he calls by their correct name, but me? What's with the 'Ginger'?"

The dark haired Slytherin shrugged. "Maybe it's 'cause you're Scarhead's girl. Or maybe he just likes calling you 'Ginger'?" he answered, watching the quarrelling couple with interest.

Ginny frowned at that and turned back to the couple. "Don't call him that," she said absently.

"If I agree to bringing girlfriends into the loo, will you drop it?" Hermione asked.

Draco folded his arms. "If you bring someone with you, yes, but should you fail to do so, then I reserve the right to go in with you myself, or you can just hold it until we get to the dormitory."

"God," she huffed in exasperation. "You'd think I was five years old!"

"Also, I want you to start spending more time with Pansy," he told her as they resumed their walk to Herbology.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, her brow wrinkling.

Draco rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair. "Because you're the heiress of Merlin, princess. Father told me that you'd be viewing your property this summer and I would like to go with you. Also, you'll need to learn how to host parties, luncheons, and other social gatherings. Not to mention proper etiquette and how to socialize with Purebloods, the elite, and you'll need to learn who the Sacred Twenty-Eight are, both in family names and individually. You already know some of the children, thanks to Hogwarts, but there's more to it than that. From what Father has told me you are nothing short of a real princess. Or at least the closest to a princess anyone within the Wizarding World will come. With that comes responsibilities that, whether you wanted them or not, are now yours."

"Let's not forget the horcrux hunting," Ginny chimed in as she trotted along with them.

Draco shrugged her off. "Yes, yes. Hunting horcruxes," he agreed. He gave the ginger-haired Gryffindor a look. "Aren't Potter and the Weasel working on that?"

"Yes, but do you really think they'll get anywhere without Hermione's help?" she asked.

"But there's also Dumbledore, too, right?" he countered.

"There's only so much he can do from his in, isn't there?" Theo argued. "And besides, push coming to shove, it's going to be Potter who's going to have to take the Dark Lord out in the end. Dumbledore won't be of much help there. And do we really trust him to give Potter the tools he'll need to finally snuff the despot out?"

"Are you saying we shouldn't trust Dumbledore?" Hermione pressed. Ginny bid them good bye as they continued towards their lesson and Hermione continued to stare at the dark haired Pureblood.

"Granger, think about it. He's kept this information relatively secret for how long? Potter didn't even know he was a wizard until Hagrid went to fetch him, right? If he's willing to keep crap like that secret, what other secrets are there?" Draco questioned her. "He's being helpful for now, because the information is still new, even to him. But don't, for a moment, think he's telling you everything."

* * *

Author's Note: Oh yeah... Shit's going down! Lol! Lots going on and so much that I can't even, can you? Lol! Here's some responses to your reviews:

shaymars: I think Hermione is starting to get it, but she's still stubborn. And that's the thing, isn't it? So stubborn and deadset on being independent.

Risque Scribe: I know, right?! This is one of the reasons I think she and Draco are so perfect for one another.

Carolare Scarletus: I think I did send you a PM, right? I don't remember. I really need to update more...

meldz: Yeah. Like I said, she's starting to see. And it's only going to get worse.

angelofdestiny16: Right?!

lle1987: Who knows? Maybe. He's definitely going to be pushing her more towards it. Especially now. If she catches any sort of wind of what he's up to and they aren't in a binding marriage...

lexicon63738: 3 Me too

betty69blue: Wish granted. /*

storybook thumb: Don't worry. I haven't forgotten the Greengrass sisters. ;)

werevampluvr: Just wait. It's going to get even better!

Sally: The problem is, both Draco and Hermione are very stubborn. And Draco is used to getting his way all the time. He is starting to give in a bit, but it's not something that's going to happen overnight, especially when they aren't married and there's the fear of her leaving him.

Guest: I definitely agree that Pansy needs to learn her boundaries. Trust me. That will be addressed soon, especially after that kiss on the cheek. O_O

Cassany: Just because they are older and wiser, doesn't mean that Lucius or Remus know more or are more experienced than Hermione. (Note: this statement is dripping in sarcasm. Lol) Don't worry. She's learning.

IGOTEAMEDWARD: Done :)

brittany2010: Done :)

StormytheHippogriff: Yeah. He is an interesting mixture of both, isn't he?

Vane3131: Why not? I mean, they are creepy guys, right?

shine25: Don't worry. It ain't over yet. :)

Thank you to all who have reviewed. I love reading your comments. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I won't promise when the next chapter will be out, but it is coming! :)


	20. Chapter 20 (Part 1)

When Hermione had come to the Manor during the Christmas holidays, she had been impressed with how beautiful everything had looked. Narcissa had really made the Manor look warm and rich and welcoming. Sure the Malfoys had a lot of money, but it was more than that.

As the Muggle born witch followed her fiancé into the parlour, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. It was like stepping into a secret garden. She hadn't much thought about the path to the Manor nor the walkway around it. She had expected those to be decorated with blooming floral. But to see that inside the Manor seemed to be blooming as well… She hadn't realized how many windows the Manor had. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the sunlight touching boutiques of roses, begonias, and irises. A light breeze tickled her arm and the bushy haired girl smiled as she glanced around.

"She loves going overboard," Draco commented. He took Hermione's hand and led her further inside where they could hear music playing throughout the Manor.

Hermione's smile widened even more at the sound. "It is very lovely," she said.

The Pureblood glanced at her and the corners of his mouth lifted a bit. "Theo told me that he and Lovegood would be arriving this afternoon and Blaise said he and Padma would be following, if not accompanying them. We should probably head upstairs. We do have some time to kill before they get here."

However, Hermione had other ideas. "Where is that music coming from?" she wondered aloud.

Draco paused for a moment and tilted his head upward, listening to the sound for a moment. "The drawing room," he stated. "Father has a grand piano there and that's where Mother keeps her harp. From the sounds of it…"

But he never had a chance to finish his statement as she began walking to the drawing room, dragging him along with her. The wizard made a sound of protest, but Hermione ignored it. "Oh, come on, Draco," she chimed with a giggle. "During Christmas when I had seen the drawing room, I was itching to watch them play together. Please let me see it?" She gave him a wide-eyed, pleading gaze and he felt himself relenting.

With a sigh, he allowed her to pull him to the drawing room. Sure enough, his parents were in the room, playing. Narcissa looked so beautiful in a light blue, flowing gown. It had a swooping neckline and short sleeves. Her hair was pulled back and hung down her back. Lucius, for his part, had his hair drawn back in a ponytail and had taken off his outer robes. The sleeves of his oxford were pushed up and the top few buttons from his collar were undone.

The younger couple watched as the two Purebloods played their song, Hermione furrowed her brow for a moment as she thought about what they were playing. It was a relatively happy, lively tune that she would never have expected to hear from them, but it was beautiful. They were so wrapped up in their instruments that the Muggle born was taken in by the candid view she was having of them. These two people who were usually so uptight were relaxed and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Indeed, Narcissa even had a whimsical smile on her face as she stole a glance of her husband. Lucius leaned back on his bench a little and… his own lips widened in a smile.

Hermione was floored by seeing something so natural happening between two people she had always seen as cold and unfeeling. She leaned into Draco as she watched them, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his hands around her waist. They continued to watch the older couple for moment or two longer as Lucius glanced at Narcissa and leaned in to kiss her whilst still playing.

Hermione stifled a giggle, but Draco had had enough. He gave a loud cough and straightened his throat. Startled, Lucius banged his fingers on the keys and Narcissa froze, both looking at the young couple. The Muggle born gave her fiancé a sour look. "Why did you do that?" she hissed at him.

"Draco!" Narcissa cooed as she stood up and glided towards them. "Oh, darling, I am so happy to see you both!" Her smile was wide and she held her arms opened for them.

Hermione returned the Pureblood witch's embrace, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It's so lovely to see you as well, Mrs. Malfoy," she greeted.

"Oh, my dear, I must insist you call me Cissy," the older woman pressed as she hugged her son. "We're family now, correct? Or we will be soon enough. I won't have you calling me 'Mrs. Malfoy' like some old woman."

"But you are an old woman," Draco pointed out, earning him a slap on the chest from his mother and another slap on his arm from Hermione. He winced and glared at both women. "Jesus! I'm getting attacked in my own home! Can't a bloke catch a break?"

Lucius just shook his head as he stood up as well. Hermione noticed that as he did so, the sleeves of his shirt fell down as well. Stepping away from the piano, he walked up to the couple and gave Hermione a hug before patting his son on the back and shaking his hand. "You should know better by now, Draco. Have I not taught you anything these sixteen years?"

The young blond wrinkled his nose. He opened his mouth, but then shut it again. There were many things Lucius had taught him, but few of them needed to be mentioned in present company. "So, you've decided to take out the instruments, huh? What were you playing?"

"Mozart," the older couple and Hermione said in unison. Draco's eyes widened in surprise as Hermione giggled.

"Come, Draco. Let me teach you a thing or two about the classics," Lucius offered as he waved a hand towards the piano. The young Slytherin looked helplessly at Hermione as the Muggle born smirked.

"Oh, Hermione, you simply must see the begonias and the back garden," Narcissa stated as she linked an arm around the younger girl's and began leading her out of the room. "Hikup has been working so hard, and he's really done a beautiful number on everything."

"Hikup?" Hermione asked curiously as they walked out of the drawing room and through the ballroom to the back.

"The garden elf," Narcissa explained without a thought. "He's been in the family for years, quite old, but dedicated. Lucius wanted to retire him, but Hikup would have none of it. Said that as long as he was breathing and could move, he wanted to work, and I think he enjoys it."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She wondered, briefly, just how much Hikup truly enjoyed his work and how much he was led to believe he enjoyed it. Those thoughts, though, floated out of Hermione's mind as Narcissa opened the door to the back garden. If the Manor was a secret garden, then the back was Persephone's Paradise. Everything was in bloom, there were white marble fountains with cherubs dancing in the waters and topiaries of various animals and magical beasts.

"A few days ago, we were in the farmer's market, and I saw the most adorable little hippogriff," Narcissa told Hermione. "I thought that it might be nice to get it for Draco so he could learn that they aren't all bad, but Lucius wouldn't let me. After that incident a few years back, he didn't think it would be a proper thing to gift Draco with one. Appreciation and all that, but I honestly think Draco wouldn't have minded."

Hermione frowned at that, thinking back to her third year. "Buckbeak wasn't a bad hippogriff," she argued. "Honestly, if Draco hadn't insulted him…"

"He did what?" the Pureblood asked curiously.

Hermione sighed. "The lesson was going rather well, Cissy. He had even been able to pet Buckbeak, but then he had called Buckbeak a 'stupid, ugly pigeon.' Even after Hagrid had warned us about insulting the hippogriffs. That was why Draco was attacked and, honestly," she made a face, "I still think Draco was over exaggerating about his injury, though I could be mistaken on that. I do know Madam Pomphrey had healed him well enough."

Narcissa looked at the girl thoughtfully for a moment. "Truthfully, it wouldn't surprise me, thinking back on it now," she said, honestly. "When he was younger, he would often fake injuries and make things out to be more than what they really were. I'm afraid Lucius and I indulged him, too. Anything to make Draco happy. I hated to see him cry or be upset. He was such a sweet boy most of the time and I was just so proud of him."

(II)(II)

"So, what are we going to do about McLaggen?" Draco asked as he sat at the piano. Knowing his mother would keep Hermione in the gardens for quite a while, he took advantage of this opportunity to speak with his father. He doubted he would get another chance. "And Astoria claims you had sex with her. Please tell me she's lying."

Lucius lifted a brow as he took a seat next to Draco and began playing the melody he had been playing before, though softer. "I do believe you and your friends had managed to quell McLaggen well enough, but if you like, I can come up with something to get him out of your hair quicker. As for Miss Greengrass… I wasn't aware what I did in my personal time was any of your business."

"Does Mother know?" Draco questioned as he watched his father's fingers glide across the keys.

The older wizard sniffed. "Does it really matter?" he challenged in return. "If she doesn't know, it's better that she's left in the dark, yes? But you and I both know she is a lot smarter than that. Your mother is a clever lass, hence why I married her. I've no doubt she knows as I haven't really had a care to keep it a secret from her. Besides, sex is sex. It does not equate love and there is only one woman with whom I've decided to dedicate my heart and my life to."

"Be that as it may, if Hermione gets wind that you frequently indulge in your fantasies, she might mistakenly believe that I am doing the same," Draco reasoned.

"Are you?" Lucius asked, glancing at his son out of the corner of his eye as he continued to play.

Draco frowned and glared up at his father. "Don't be ridiculous," he hissed. "Why should I when Hermione consistently gives me whatever I want?"

"Then you shouldn't concern yourself with what I do. Even if Miss Granger learns of my scandalous behavior, I highly doubt she will compare me to you, especially if you continue your religious pursuit of her," the older man pointed out. "She isn't stupid enough to think you would pursue someone else whist also courting her."

"But is it stupid, though?" Draco pressed. "Think about it, Father. Shortly after she and the Weasel started dating, she walks in on him banging her old roommate."

"Do not," Lucius snapped as he glowered at his son, "ever compare yourself with that lot. You are my son and you are a far better man than that imbecile could ever even hope to be. Aside from that, you are a prince."

"I'm not a prince," the younger wizard argued.

"Yes, you are," Lucius retorted. "And the sooner you start believing that, the easier it will be for you and your princess to become the strong force I know the two of you are."

Draco glared at his father for a moment. "I don't want your actions jeopardizing my relationship with Hermione. And sleeping around with the local prostitutes can do just that for me, even though I am not partaking in your indulgences."

"Have you been able to convince her to bind with you yet?" Lucius asked as he allowed his fingers to float into another Mozart song.

Draco sighed. "We haven't broached the subject," he admitted. "Between McLaggen and all the other proposals she's been given… Not even a day after McLaggen's failed attempt, breakfast in the Great Hall was interrupted by several large owls carrying gifts to Hermione from various suitors. And Ginger has informed me that her older brother, Charlie, has taken an interest in Hermione as well. She asked me if Hermione was going to spend the entire time here at the Manor this week or if she will be making an appearance at the Burrow."

"I've invited Hermione's parents to the feast this weekend," Lucius announced. "And Mr. Potter and his bride-to-be will be coming as well, so there is no need for her to leave here until you're both back on the train to Hogwarts."

"What of the other Weasels?" Draco asked, looking at his father curiously while silently praising the man's forethought. "And how are we going to protect the Muggles from the scrutiny of the rest of our guests?"

Lucius frowned as he missed a note in his play. Wrinkling his brow, he paused and looked at his son. "Miss Weasley is the only one from that family that I will ever invite here. And I wouldn't even have invited her if your mother hadn't insisted upon it. As it stands, our halls will need to be sanitized as it is once she leaves, so I refuse to have any more of that brood here. As for Mr. and Mrs. Granger, they will be taken care of. Your mother has cleaned out the guest bedroom in our suite. They can stay there when it is time to retire so that they can been watched over properly. I also added an addition guest room in your suite for Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley."

"Hermione will want the Weasleys, all of them, at our wedding. There is no stopping that," the young Slytherin warned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Stop that. You'll make your hair fall out," Lucius spat. "This summer, Lupin and I will be traveling to the castle your betrothed owns. We all will be as she will need to see what it rightfully hers and become acquainted with the grounds and staff."

Draco's jaw dropped. "There's staff?"

The ex-Death Eater shrugged. "Did you doubt there would be? My boy, you underestimate the extent of what your betrothed as inherited. That castle has been maintained from the time Merlin had owned it personally all the way until now. The staff has even taken it upon themselves to maintain a steady population, knowing that one day an heir would appear, and a castle of that size requires plenty of staff to care for it properly."

Draco's lips pinched together. "Just how big is this castle?" he asked.

A gleam flashed in Lucius's eyes as he returned to playing the piano. "Just wait. You'll see," he stated mysteriously.

The young man stared at his father for a moment. "You've seen it?" he inquired, his fingers faltering over the keys.

"Pay attention to what you're playing," Lucius reprimanded as he continued through the song they were playing together. He snorted. "Of course I've seen it. Shortly after we left Miss Granger at Hogwarts, Lupin and I journeyed to the castle to see what it was she was getting herself into. Mostly, the wolf wanted to make sure it was secure and to see if there was anything we needed to start doing to get it ready. However, according to the head of the staff, they had been waiting for a new heir to show up. It was luck that I had discovered the connection between Miss Granger and Merlin. If not, I fear the castle and all its inhabitants and holdings would have been lost forever."

"That's not necessarily true," Draco replied, his brow furrowed as he tried to pick up the notes again. "If you hadn't found it, then I have no doubt that one of our descendants would have, especially given how intelligent Hermione is. Our combined brains will no doubt produce children who are extraordinarily intellectual."

The older Slytherin said nothing to that point and, for a moment, the father and son had fallen into a comfortable silence as they managed to pick up their musical duet. The years of private piano lessons and his dedication to perfection had done Draco well.

As they transitioned into another song, Lucius glanced around, his eyes ever watchful of the doors. "Draco," he said softly as his fingers ran over some final notes and he stopped playing. Draco followed, dropping his hands from the keys and turning to look at his father. The two nearly identical pairs of silver eyes met one another as father turned to son. "I cannot stress to you how important you and Miss Granger binding to one another is. If you marry without the binding, there will still be a chance for her to break things off if she chooses."

"I know that," the boy said with a frown. "I don't intend to let her slip through my fingers, Father. I will convince her to fully bind herself with me and we will be married. I would like to do it sooner, but she doesn't want to get married until after we graduate."

Lucius nodded. "Which is smart of her," he reasoned. "With the both of you ensured for the positions of Head Boy and Girl, there is no point in marrying yet and mucking that up. But you need some way to ensure that she will marry you."

Draco's eyes narrowed as a sly brow lifted. "Won't binding her to me actually be the same as us marrying without all the bells and whistles?" he asked. "Honestly, given the current state, I might as well impregnate her."

"No," Lucius argued. "Impregnation isn't necessary. Not at this juncture at least. This summer, we'll be spending a lot of time at the castle. It will be the perfect opportunity for you to bind with her. What's more, if we can convince your little friends to take the trip with us, that can help make it seem like an important venture. Perhaps Zabini can do the same with his wife. Gryffindors are much like their House mascot in that, they do things together. It's a sort of pack mentality. If Miss Granger sees Zabini doing it and, perhaps Nott as well…"

"Hermione is not the conventional Gryffindor, though," Draco pointed out. "She had told me of the conversation she had had with the Sorting Hat. It had actually toyed with the ideas of putting her in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin at first. Besides, it won't be as easy as you assume. To do as you suggest, I'll also have to convince Blaise and Theodore to do the same with their witches. And then, they will have to convince their witches to go through with it and Lovegood is still a virgin and underage."

Lucius thought for a moment. "Nott can still bind with her without risking her virginity before their wedding," he said carefully. "All he would need is a bit of her blood and the consent of her father."

"Which he won't get unless he can pay the dolt off," Draco spat.

Lucius looked at his son, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

The boy scoffed. "Looney's father. He wants this outrageous sum of money for Luna's hand. It's ridiculous! No one else would even give that blasted girl the time of day, much less want to marry her. And here's Theo with this crazy idea that he actually wants to tie himself to the bird permanently, Merlin only knows why, and her father wants payment for the right to marry her."

Lucius raised a carefully chiseled eyebrow at that. "When Mr. Nott marries the girl, everything that belongs to her will become his as well," he commented.

"I know!" the young blond shouted indignantly. "The only reason I can think of behind that rubbish is that he wants to make sure he's 'properly compensated' for, but really. It's not like some other bloke would be idiotic enough to marry her. If not for Theodore, she'd end up being some weird cat lady with all her imaginary beasts."

"Is that all that's holding Mr. Nott back?" the older Slytherin asked. "The Notts have old money and are rich enough that he shouldn't have a problem affording whatever it is her father is asking. Of course, paying for a bride is a bit out of date, but if Mr. Nott feels she is worth the price, it shouldn't be a problem."

Draco gave his father a bored looked. "He shouldn't have to pay anything for her," he huffed. "The girl is practically useless. Watch. You'll see this evening when they get here. Nott's picking her up from her home and they should be here at about 4 o'clock."

"And Mr. Zabini?"

"Should be arriving a few minutes after," Draco replied. "They'll be staying for the week, too."

"Naturally," Lucius commented with a small smile and a nod. "Perhaps Narcissa will take the girls shopping in the local village. Though I don't see why they couldn't take a trip to Diagon Alley. Now that Hermione is the heiress of Merlin, she will need to learn to dress the part."

Throwing his legs back over the bench and standing up, Draco stretched and gave his father a smirk. "Yeah," he said dryly, "good luck with that."

(III)(III)

Hermione's smile widened as the blonde Ravenclaw glided into the room. "Luna!" she called as she approached the younger witch and hugged her.

"Oh. We're hugging now?" the wistful girl asked, though she returned the Muggle born's hug.

The older girl giggled as she released her. "It's what friends do, isn't it?" she questioned as her smile faltered a bit.

"Friends… I like that," Luna stated as she watched the two Slytherins enter the room. "Theodore, Hermione has called me her friend. That is alright with you, yes?"

The tall, lanky Slytherin shrugged. "I wasn't aware that you weren't…" he commented slowly, "but sure. Perhaps if you ask nicely, Hermione will even agree to be your maid of honor."

Luna shook her head. "She and Draco will be married by then," she pointed out. "She can't be my maid of honor. Though maybe she wouldn't mind being my matron of honor. Would you, Hermione?"

Theodore smiled as he pulled the small girl close to him and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione just stared at her, dumbfounded. "Of course, Luna," she said after a moment as she shook herself back to the present.

Draco scoffed, but said nothing. Theo shot him a look, daring the Slytherin to say something, anything. The blond Pureblood just rolled his eyes. "Supper will be soon. If you both would like, we could show you to your room so you can fresh up," he offered, instead.

"Oh, that's nice of you," Luna said serenely as she bent down to pick up her suitcase, but Theodore stopped her.

"You don't have to do that, love," the boy said as he took her small hand into his. "Let's go ahead to Draco's suite. The elves can take care of our luggage."

Luna smiled at that. "It's like going to Hogwarts," she surmised, earning her a chuckle from Theo.

"Yes, love," he said softly. "Just like going to Hogwarts, but better." He leaned into her and stage whispered into her ear, "Only there are no test or homework."

Draco and Hermione shared a look with one another as the Ravenclaw gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Rolling his eyes, Draco scoffed again and was about to turn to lead them away when Blaise and his wife came to the door.

"I've been married for three months and my mother still thinks she has some control over my bloody life!" Blaise complained as he and Padma passed over the threshold. "Hello there, love," he greeted Hermione with a one-armed hug.

"Hello," she chimed, returning the hug and turning to Padma. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Padma sighed. "It is what it is, right? Blaise's mother is still furious over our marriage. She actually threatened to disown him if he doesn't 'come to his senses' soon," she tsked. "I thought it amusing at first, but Merlin can that woman be vicious!"

The Muggle born frowned and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

But Padma just shook her head and gave a soft smile. "Don't be," the witch reassured her. She looked lovingly up at her husband. "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Blaise's white teeth glistened as his smile grew. The sound of a cane tapping on a bit of polished floor, drew the attention of the young magic users and they all looked towards the stair to see Lucius walking their way.

"Supper will be shortly," he announced to the group as he approached them. "I do hope none of you are late as Narcissa worked hard with the elves to make sure everything was perfect."

Hermione's frown deepened at the mention of the house elves. More than likely, Narcissa had told the elves what she wanted and then made sure they had done it right. As the Muggle born witch followed her betrothed and their friends to Draco's suite to put away their luggage, she thought about the elves and wondered if the Pureblood matron had ever truly lifted a finger to actually clean in her life. The resounding negative answer blared in the bushy haired girl's mind. She knew it shouldn't upset her, as she knew they were wealthy people. If not for house elves, there wasn't a doubt in Hermione's mind that they would have maids and butlers.

She paused mid-step, nearly having Theodore collide with her. Draco turned his attention to her, his eyes filling with concern. "Alright there, princess?" he asked, taking her hand into his and giving it a light squeeze.

The Gryffindor blinked. "I…" she hesitated as she tried to bring herself back into the present. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head as her eyes focused on the wizard. She gave him a soft smile. "I'm fine, but… perhaps we can discuss some things a bit later?"

He gave her a puzzled look and nodded slowly. "Sure," he promised. "After supper."

Her smile grew. "Yes. After supper." She glanced at the wistful blonde girl to her right then. "So, when are you getting married, Luna? Have you at least picked a date?"

(IV)(IV)

Draco clasped Hermione's hand under the table as he used his other hand to fork a bite of mashed potato. It wasn't a gesture he did often, but how she had acted earlier set him off balance. The look in her eyes when he had spoken to her unsettled him.

The argument he had had with Pansy came back to the forefront of his mind. Was Hermione somehow figuring out all that he was keeping secret from her? Though he was certain Astoria had no memory of every detail of her rape, the concern that she did was still there. He didn't feel particularly guilty over what had happened, but he was a bit fearful that Hermione would learn of it and all of his careful planning would be for naught.

"Oh, Hermione," his mother gushed after a moment, "you simply must allow me to take you shopping. The other day, I was out with Mrs. Parkinson and I saw the most beautiful Spring gown that would look perfect on you. I thought of buying it right then, but I thought you'd like to see it first."

The young wizard felt his betrothed's grip tighten on his hand momentarily and he glanced at her to see her cheeks redden. "Thank you, Cissy," the girl whispered after swallowing the food in her mouth. She released Draco's hand and dabbed her lips softly with her napkin. "That really wouldn't be necessary. I have plenty of gowns…"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," the older woman interrupted, waving her hand to dismiss the thought. "This banquet is going to be perfect and you simply must look like the princess found. Merlin knows everyone is already expecting it."

"You didn't gossip to anyone, did you, Mother? I've told you that Hermione hates to be the center of attention," Draco drawled as he picked up his own glass of wine.

Narcissa wrinkled her dainty little nose. "Of course, darling. I never said a word about anything. No one even knows about the announcement the two of you will be making. But, isn't that the point, my love? You want to make it a huge, shocking spectacle that will leave no doubt in the minds of others. One look at the two of you, the most perfect couple of the year, and no one will think twice of trying to intervene. I've actually considered having you wear this really lovely bit of head jewelry, Draco…"

"Stop right there," he interrupted, looking horrified. "You've lost your bloody marbles if you think I'm going to wear some ruddy crown. Father, you won't let her, will you?" he stared at his father imploringly as Theodore and Blaise both snickered in their glasses.

Lucius shrugged nonchalantly and raised a brow. "It would certainly make a statement," he commented, sending Hermione a wink when she looked at him, aghast.

Draco's face fell before it hardened and his eyes narrowed angrily. Tightening his grip on his fork, he growled, "I won't do it. Put me in the finest robes, I don't care, but don't you dare come near me with a crown or anything even remotely similar."

"Oh, calm down, Drake," Theo said with a snort. "You've already been dubbed the Slytherin Prince. Why not have…?"

"Finish that question, Nott, and I will hex you," the blond warned, glaring at the raven haired boy from across the table.

"There isn't any royalty in the Wizarding World," Hermione pointed out. "And besides, Draco and I aren't married yet, so even if people do start trying to consider me as such, they would have to wait until after we wed to give any sort of title to him. Honestly, though, the last thing I want is to make it more of a spectacle than it has to be. If announcing our engagement will put a damper in the petitions, that would be great, but I don't want to be seen as a princess, or something more. Our Wizarding government is run by the Ministry and that's good enough for me."

"There are many people, though, Hermione, who are tired of our government," Blaise stated. "I wouldn't put it past these people to attempt to look to you for some sort of change. And you'll have the influence to affect such things. All that talk you do about house elf and werewolf rights… you would have more clout to actually do something about it."

Draco found himself agreeing with Blaise on this and he nodded his head. "Yeah, what was that group you started called again? Spew?"

"S.P.E.W.," Hermione corrected. Seeing the looks of confusion on both Lucius and Narcissa's faces, she clarified, "The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare: To Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in their Legal Status."

Narcissa's eyebrows flew to her hairline as Lucius simply frowned. "My, what a mouthful," he commented as he took another sip of his wine. Setting his glass down after a moment, he continued, "Tell me, Miss Granger, exactly what would you wish to do with this cause, apart from the obvious."

"I want to give them a voice," she told him. "Not just elves, but all magical creatures. They have rights, or at least they should. Werewolves, goblins, centaurs… they are coherent and they can reason. So why shouldn't they be given the same rights that we have? They aren't lesser than we are and, particularly in the case of house elves, can actually be more powerful than the average wizard."

"One would think this, yes," he relented with a nod. "However, house elves strive on the desire to feel wanted, to be needed. If you take that away from them, you strip them of their need to live."

Hermione pinched her lips together. "I don't want to take it away, honestly, but I do feel they should be compensated. They should be given fair pay, holidays, time off…"

"A house elf has everything provided for them; food, personal hygiene products… what do they need money for? As for time off, what do you suppose they should do with this 'time off'? An idle house elf becomes a mischievous sort of creature, hardly better than a cornish pixie," he explained.

"It should still be their decision," she argued. "Keeping house elves without compensation is no better than keeping a human slave. Also, all this unnecessary desire to punish themselves should they upset their employer is ridiculous and cruel. They are sentient beings, Mr. Malfoy, and as such, they should be given care, not harm."

"And who said anything about not caring for them?" he asked as he meticulously folded his napkin and placed it on the table next to his plate. His silver eyes never left her.

Draco watched as the Muggle born gave his father a look more than suggested her idea of how much a wizard should care for the elves. "Dobby," she snapped, sitting back in her seat and folding her arms in front of her.

The Slytherin paled at the mention of that name and felt his jaw slacken in shock as he stared at her. Theodore and Blaise glanced at one another before looking at Hermione, concern filling their eyes. For her part, Narcissa did not budge nor show any emotion, just sat there, staring at her plate.

The silence in the room was loud and tangiable and suddenly interrupted by a soft intake of breath. "Oh, Dobby is such a nice elf, isn't he, Hermione? Just yesterday he was so kind enough to bring me a plate of fresh baked cookies," Luna said gently. She looked at Theodore who had gazed at her in surprise. "He's quite intelligent," she continued on as if the topic was no more important as the weather, "I didn't even ask him for cookies, but he had somehow known that I hadn't been to supper that night and he wanted to make sure I had had something to eat before bed. He even brought me my favorite kind. So thoughtful of him, isn't it?"

"Yes, Luna," Hermione said after a moment, staring pointedly at Lucius. "He is thoughtful, intelligent, kind, and generous. Never have I met a humbler person."

"Humble," the Pureblood patron scoffed as he picked his fork back up. "Tell me, Miss Granger, do you take pleasure in bringing up past servants who have been ungrateful in their lives, or are you simply ignorant of the measures wizards go through to ensure the house elf's continued survival?" He took a bit of his steak and watched her as he chewed.

Draco could hear the way his betrothed grinded her teeth and watched her square her jaw. "Ungrateful in their lives? 'Measures wizards go through to ensure the house elf's continued survival'? What bigoted nonsense is this you're spewing? We don't live in the Dark Ages, Mr. Malfoy. We don't need house elves to survive, which means that the only reason they are still being treated unfairly is because of wizards and witches who do not understand that a house elf is a person just like everyone else!"

Draco knew his father would lose his patience soon if he didn't say anything, however, he was too interested in seeing where this would go. He didn't necessarily agree with her, he didn't really even care. However, he admired her passion and enjoyed the stirring in his groin as she became heated.

"House elves have been serving all of wizarding kind for far longer than the ages of all of us combined," Lucius explained surprisingly calmly. "They, for the most part, are treated with care and respect." Hermione snorted at this, but the Pureblood wizard chose to ignore her as he continued, "What yourself and Mr. Potter have experienced with Dobby is a fluke, nothing more. A house elf's entire purpose in life is to serve. If you take that away from them, the consequences could be dire. Not to mention, were it not for house elves, you wouldn't have a 'fortress' to lay claim to as it would be nothing more than a pile of rubble and ruins, no doubt discovered by some Muggle attempting to score a bit of gold at some archeological 'find'."

"Dobby isn't a fluke," the bushy haired witch countered. "Kreacher is another example. Ever since Sirius got out of prison, Kreacher has been ill-treated by him because Sirius made the choice in not disconnecting Kreacher from his mother. This, I believe, is what led to Sirius's death, not a miscalculation on Harry's part."

"Potter was fooled into believing Black was being held hostage because the Dark Lord wanted him to believe it," Lucius pointed out.

"Harry was fooled by Voldemort because Kreacher didn't have the desire to tell him the truth!" Hermione shouted as she pushed her chair back and stood up. "And Kreacher didn't have that desire because Sirius treated him poorly. That poor elf had been locked away in that dusty old house for years since that old bitch died. The least Sirius could have done was shown him some affection and he failed! You want to talk about the wizarding care of house elves? Harry told me that the first time he realized Dobby belonged to you was when he watched you kick Dobby into Dumbledore's office and then disregard him as if he were nothing! Dobby admitted to Harry how you would have him punish himself several times in one day! For what? Because he didn't do everything you asked him to? He's a person! Living, breathing, sentient!"

Draco tugged on her sleeve. "Princess, sit down," he ordered quietly, but she ignored him.

"And let us not even get into the discussion of Winky, the house elf that once belonged to Barty Crouch and now resides in Hogwarts where she spends her days getting drunk on Butterbeer because she can't handle the fact that he had let her go, even though in him doing so, he probably saved her life. But she will never see it that way because for some reason most elves see it as horrible to be given their freedom!" she barreled on.

"Miss Granger!" Lucius barked angrily. "Sit down!"

"Or what?" she challenged, leaning towards him and pointing a finger at him. "I dare you to try anything."

Draco stood as well, positioning his body so that he was between Hermione and his father as he stared down at her. "Sit down, princess," he told her, malevolence sparkling in his molten eyes. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but you need to sit down and calm yourself." He gently guided her back to her seat. "Everything was going well. What the hell happened to cause all of this anger?" he asked once he managed to get her seated.

She kept ducking her head and looking past the younger blond Slytherin to glare at his father. Finally, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Hermione!" he called, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Don't!" she yelled as she tried to yank her face out of his hands, but he managed to hold onto her.

"Look at me, princess," he growled when she continued to fight him.

The struggle between the two lasted for a few minutes before he finally got her to look at him. He frowned. "What has gotten into you?" he asked her, as he tried to maintain his cool.

"I'm sick and tired of privileged people thinking they have some right to walk all over the lesser," she told him, tears dotting her eyes. "It's sickening, Draco! Remus has been having a hard time getting people to take him seriously, house elves get treated like vermin who are only good for cleaning house and cooking our meals…"

"Darling, you aren't going to solve all the Wizarding World's problems by getting into an argument with my father," he tried to reason with her. "We have to take things one day at a time, one problem at a time. You wanted to put Lupin in a position where he could provide for his new family and you did. Dobby is a free elf. From what I know, Dumbledore even pays him a salary to help out around Hogwarts, which I'm pretty sure he does for Winky as well."

"Winky still gets drunk…"

"And that's not going to get corrected by yelling at my father," Draco pointed out. "If anything, you're only making his point. Think of it this way, love: the moment you learned you were a witch, you've done everything you can to learn everything about being a witch and about the magical world in order to fit in, right?"

At her nod, he continued, "Now, imagine if someone were to come up to you, snatch your wand away, and tell you that you can't do magic anymore. Winky has served the Crouch family with the same passion as you have for magic ever since the day she was given to Barty Crouch. And then, out of seemingly nowhere, he fires her, because that is what giving an elf their freedom essentially is. It's yanking their wands from them and snapping it in two. Yes, house elves deserve some equality, wages, vacation, whatever. To be cared for and not to be abused or pushed to hurt themselves. But you're looking at centuries, millennia, of them knowing only that. You're not going to change it overnight."

"But…"

"One thing at a time," he urged her as he dropped his hand to her arm and gently rubbed it. "I'm behind you one hundred percent in your pursuit for their welfare and treatment, but we need to take baby steps, love. This is a whole new can of worms you've opened up and we still have other problems and issues to deal with."

"What problems?" she asked, frowning.

He raised his eyebrows. "Our wedding announcement? Getting your castle set up? Dealing with the reporters who are just itching to interview you while cutting off these people who want to falsely lay claim to what is rightfully yours," he suggested. "You want to help the house elves? According to Father, you now own quite a few of them yourself. If someone else manages to claim that castle as their own, you will lose any right to speak on the behalf of your own elves."

She blinked several times. "What?" she whispered.

"Your elves, Granger," he repeated. "The elves that have been living in Merlin's castle belong to you now."

She stared at him blankly. "But I don't want house elves," she replied woodenly.

"Trust me, Granger, you do," he assured her. "Castles aren't the easiest to upkeep, just ask Filch. And magic only goes so far. Though, perhaps we can offer them steady wages and days off? I think that would be a better use than letting all of them go."

She nodded slowly, turning in her chair to stare at her food. "And health care," she stated. "I want to make sure they are healthy. Perhaps even offer them clothing, not just as an effort to free them, but also so that they don't have to wear tea cozies and pillow cases."

Draco grimaced as he glanced at his friends. That wouldn't be an easy thing to do. "We'll have to discuss it at length. Perhaps use words that they can understand as I know the moment you mention clothing to them, there will be a huge uproar and panic. You've seen how Winky reacted when she was presented with clothing, I would assume. You can expect that same reaction amplified by your own elves."

(V)(V)

Draco was fuming as he paced the length of the balcony. After supper, Narcissa had offered to take the girls to the local shopping center and, despite Hermione's protests, they all decided to go. He was glad that the Muggle born was spending time with his mother, knowing that the Pureblood aristocrat will help her become woven into how he knew she could be. Perhaps Narcissa would be able to convince her to get a mani/pedi and they'll buy some decent clothes…

He growled as he spun on his heel and stomped the other way.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor," Theodore warned as he joined him.

Draco shook his head in denial. "It's concrete," he argued. Looking up, the blond watched as his friend lit up a cigarette and offered it to him.

"It looks like you need it," the boy reasoned. After a moment's hesitation, Draco took the cigarette from him and drew in a breath.

Closing his eyes, the wizard relished in the feel and taste of the nicotine. It soothed him, though he knew he would need to wipe out the smells and clean up once he was finished. "She's driving me mad," he admitted as he leaned against the railing. "Not even here for a day and she's picking fights with my father about house elf rights."

Theodore nodded as he lit a cigarette for himself and watched as Blaise joined them. "I don't know what to tell you, mate," the tall, dark haired Slytherin commented. "I've never seen anyone as passionate as she was tonight."

Draco nodded as he took another drag. "Yeah, I know. I was actually sporting a hard one before I decided to intervene."

"Good thing you did, too," Theo said as his eyes glittered in the fading light of the sun. "I haven't shagged anyone in months and she was starting to look tempting."

Draco's eyes narrowed at that. "Don't even joke about it," he warned. "You know what would happen if you even attempt to go near her."

"Now, see?" Blaise complained as he pointed his cigarette at the blond. "Why is it that Theo can make remarks like that and you don't go all ape shit on him, but if I do it, all hell fucking breaks loose?"

Something in Draco's eyes flashed as he took another drag. "Because unlike Nott, you've been known to take my sloppy seconds."

"After you've already had enough of them," the dark skinned boy pointed out. "I've never played with any of your current toys, Drake."

"I don't have any current toys for you to play with."

"You're missing my point," Blaise growled. "I have no reason to go after Hermione as I know that, for one, you aren't done with her. And secondly, I have no interest in Muggle born pussy."

"Well, that's crude," Theodore commented as he wrinkled his nose. "Granger isn't just some Muggle born pussy, is she?"

Draco stared at his friend suspiciously. "What are you on about?" he asked.

"Think about it, mate," Theodore said. "Muggle born or not, if she wasn't already dating you, I'd probably have a go at her given what she's inherited. There's hardly a Slytherin in all of Hogwarts who wouldn't. I mean, McLaggen was a bloody idiot and he saw the potential. Bag her and you'll never have another thing to worry about for the rest of your life."

"McLaggen wouldn't stand a chance with her and mind you be careful with what you say, mate," Draco ground out, emphasizing on the word "mate".

"Look, I'm happy with Luna," Theodore stated as he blew out some smoke. "My point, though, remains the same. You need to do something. Keep her tethered to you some way until your wedding…"

"Father wants me to bind with her," Draco revealed through his own puff of smoke.

The other two Slytherins stared at him. "Binding makes sense," Blaise said slowly. "I've thought of doing it with Padma as it would keep my mother at bay permanently."

Draco nodded. "You should," he said. "And you should, too, Theo. Hermione isn't usually one to follow everyone else, but if she sees that both Padma and Luna are agreeing to it… I might even be able to convince Pansy to bind with Adrian as well. We could lead Hermione to believe that it's a normal part of life."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "You won't convince her it is. None of the Weasleys are bound to their mates and I doubt Potter even knows what it is."

"I still have Ginger's loyalty," Draco said, snapping his fingers and dropping his cigarette on the ground. He sniffed the fire out and, using his wand, vanished any trace of the cigarette.

Blaise and Theodore followed suit and, together, the three boys rid themselves of the smoke and any evidence that they had taken the smoking break. "Think you can convince Ginny to bind herself to Potter?" Blaise asked as the three headed back into the suite.

"If not, I'm sure I can… persuade her to talk Hermione into binding with me," Draco reasoned with a smirk.

* * *

Author's Note: Talk about tense, huh? Was half expected Hermione to draw out her wand and hex poor Lucius! . I'm sure if Draco hadn't intervened she would have. I know many of you don't like that Draco and the other boys are sneaking with their cancer sticks, but I promise there's a reason behind it. (Don't hate me! .)

Carolare Scarletus: Oh, girl, no worries! I've been having a hard time writing this, as you can see. Lol. It's all good. And Theo and Luna forever! 3 3

Storybook thumb: Oh, it's coming. Trust me!

KEZZ 1: Thanks!

shaymars: Don't worry. Hermione is one smart cookie and she is starting to realize things more and more now that she's slowly opening her eyes. But you've just started seeing Draco's possessive side. Trust me.

Eternity511: Yes, she does. And quickly before she ends up incidentally insulting the wrong people. Lucius is being far more kind and generous to her than others would.

brittany2010: There will be, but there's more "dares" than what that game had given. I mean, they are all throughout. Prime example is what Draco's done to Ginny. That's quite the dare if you think about it, because if she wants to warn Hermione, she's going to really have to use her brain and outwit him.

DramioneLoves: Ami, thank you so much for your kind words! Yeah, that one bit really took a bit of a toll on me and almost put me off on writing this story, but I am back with a vengeance. Lol You'll have to let me know if any of your theories pan out! It'll be interesting to compare notes later on. :)

Brittney: Hey, hunny, I think you posted that a couple times. Lol! No worries, though. But yes, more creepy-Draco is coming up. And even some creepy-Lucius, too. ;)

Sally: Hence my "creepy-Lucius" comment. Lol... Ooo to keep from revealing any secrets... I don't think there is a reader here who ~isn't~ curious about who killed Daphne.

Grace111: Aw, thanks, sweets! :) (You can call me Tass, if it helps, btw, ;) )

Cassany: Are these ideas or suggestions? Lol! No worries, I already have a clear-cut path of what's going to be happening and I do believe you're going to enjoy it.

Ann CB: Creepy-Lucius isn't anywhere near done yet. ;) And of course he's going to take advantage of Astoria. He is a Slytherin after all. ;) I'm actually enjoying Blaise in this story a lot. I wrote him in another story on AFF a couple years back called "Fantasy House". You should totally check it out as I think you might like it. (Or not. I don't know. I just remember having fun writing it and it gave another arc to Blaise's character, but I kind of like this idea of Blaise being the intelligent, level headed bff of Draco's, so I don't know...)

ElianaxIsabella: Thank you for reading the chapter all the way through. I had had several people contact me, both in the reviews and in my pms, complaining about that chapter. Here's the thing, and I do hope you take this into consideration as you read any of my stories. Everything that is done is done for a reason. You may not see it right away and you may even disagree with it, but trust me. I'm not some backwoods, Bible-thumping hick. I'm actually pretty liberal, if I'm being honest. Just have a little faith in me. I know what I'm doing. :) But I do thank you for your apology. I really hope you enjoy the rest of this story.

Yomi Love Akasuna: Done :)

shine25: Oh, he's still not at his worst yet, love. It's coming. :)

Thank you all for your reviews. Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter. Also, I posted a new manip on Pinterest for you all to enjoy! :) And you can now follow me on tumblr as well!


	21. Chapter 21 (Part 2)

Life in the Manor before the banquet had been hectic. Hermione and the two Ravenclaws had thought they would get a chance to relax, maybe catch up on homework, but it didn't really happen. Narcissa brought them from one boutique to another looking for the perfect outfits. Every day there seemed to be a different task to be completed. They shopped for shoes and dresses and jewelry and makeup and… "When am I ever going to wear a Downbrim bow sun hat? Or even a mostly solid gold purse? Sweet Merlin!" Hermione breathed as she threw the items on the bed she shared with Draco.

Padma winced as she sat down on one of the armchairs in Hermione's room and took off one of her shoes to rub her foot. "Oi. Walking those streets in high heels… I don't know how Cissy does it," she groaned as she peeled her other shoe off to give the foot it had been attached to the same attention.

"Cushioning charms," Hermione answered. "She's already attempted to teach them to me."

"Attempted?"

The Muggle born nodded. "I already knew them, of course. They're in the Standard Book of Spells Grade 2. But still..."

Padma groaned again, letting herself fall against the back of the chair. "Leave it to you to remember a spell we learned in our second year. I'll be lucky if I am able to retain the information from this year."

The bushy haired witch sniffed. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Padma. You're one of the brightest Ravenclaws of our year, if not the brightest."

"Well, it's not exactly easy when I have you to compete with, is it?" the Indian girl retorted. "Blaise reckoned the other day that he and I would've made Head Boy and Girl if not for you and Draco."

"I wonder where the boys disappeared to," Luna said curiously as she sat pristinely on one of the chairs. "I do hope they aren't getting into any mischief."

Padma and Hermione both looked at her in disbelief. Of course the boys were getting into mischief. They were Slytherin Princes, after all.

(II)(II)

"How exactly will we convince the girls to drink this stuff, Father?" Draco asked as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. He stirred the concoction in his cauldron again and lowered the temperature. "It smells like cow dung."

"Keep stirring, Draco," Lucius said as he walked up to his son's cauldron to check it. "You'll be able to add the lacewing flies soon enough and then it will change its scent and colour."

"Are you sure about that?" Blaise asked as he stirred his own potion. "What is this supposed to do anyway?"

The older Slytherin waved a hand in the air. "It will help them to relax and become more agreeable. Once they've taken this potion, convincing them to bind will be easy. After this is brewed, we can start on the actual binding potion. Have each of you managed to get a bit of blood from your respective girls?"

Theodore gave the man a bored look. "It's not exactly a simple task to ask my girlfriend to bleed into a tube for me, especially if I have no answers for her questions," he drawled. He made a face when his cauldron bubbled. "Ugh! It's disgusting!" Pinching his nose shut, Theodore leaned back as he continued to stir. His voice came out nasally as he growled, "How much longer?"

Lucius looked up at the timepiece on the mantel. "One minute," he said. "Then add the lacewing flies and simmer for fifteen minutes."

"I have an idea," Blaise said as he slowed down his stirring. "Why don't we get some firewhiskey and a few glasses charmed to automatically fill themselves? That would be so much quicker and require less work on our part."

"Once the potion is brewed," Lucius explained through clenched teeth, "it will be quicker than liquor and far more agreeable. Not to mention that there are no side effects, unlike alcohol, and they remain completely aware of what they are doing. This isn't meant to drug or intoxicate them. Simply to sway them to your liking."

"But Padma isn't going to argue with me," Blaise pointed out. "Once I explain to her that this will keep my mother off her arse…"

"It's also the first part of the binding," Lucius continued as though he hadn't heard Blaise. "They have to drink this and you have to be the one to brew it and give it to them."

"How many parts are there?" Theodore asked curiously as he looked up.

"Add the lacewing flies," Lucius told them. He gave them a moment to do as he asked. "Now, stir it well and lower the temperature enough so it simmers. You'll begin to smell something much more pleasant than cow shit."

Draco twitched his nose as he added the flies, but said nothing for the moment. Once he had the cauldron simmering, he sat down on his stool. "Do we stir it at any point?" he questioned.

Lucius shook his head. "Not until the 15 minutes is up. If you stir it too soon, it can ruin the effects of the potion." He sat upon the stool next to his son and sighed as the other two boys joined them. "There are three parts to this spell," he explained. "The first part is having the girls take this potion. Once that is done, you will have to brew another potion that will include a bit of blood from yourself and some from your significant other. Be careful that you don't mix them up as that could be quite disastrous. This second potion must be split between the both of you and you must drink it at precisely the same time."

Draco frowned. "And the third part?"

The older Slytherin gave his son a wicked smile. "Well, that part is much more pleasant," he told the boys. "You must swallow one another's fluids during the height of ecstasy."

"Swallow one another's… You mean she has to give me a blow job?" Theodore asked. "I thought the binding required actual coitus."

Lucius shrugged. "It can," he admitted. "And it usually does, but it's not a requirement. If the two of you were to engage in a sixty-nine and you both got off at the same time, that would work as well."

"But if we wanted to, we could simply just have sex?" Draco prodded, trying to ensure he heard correctly.

"Perhaps Zabini can, yes, but the second potion will take away any sort of birth protection she may have taken," Lucius explained. "While it doesn't guarantee that she will become pregnant, there is always the chance that she may. There has to be that chance if you decide to engage in intercourse."

"It's about the absorption of fluids," Blaise reasoned to which the patron nodded.

"Once this is complete, all you have to say is, 'We are one.' And the two of you will be bound to one another for all time," Lucius told them. "But there are consequences to this."

"There always are," Theo said as he checked his nails.

"While her death may not outright kill you, it will lead to your death," Lucius said. "This is old magic, ancient magic. This sort of thing hasn't been done since the time of Septimus Malfoy, my grandfather, and perhaps long before even he was ever thought of. It is dark magic, too, as many believe it to be barbaric in practice."

"So, why are we doing this again?" Blaise inquired.

Draco smirked. "Because, what better way to bind your witch to you?" he offered. "Once it is done, she'll never leave you. In fact, she can't. And, since it's both a series of potions and blood magic, there is no counter for it."

Lucius nodded in agreement. "What's more, it won't stop you from sleeping with another if you should choose, but it will prevent pregnancy with someone else. In other words, if, for example, Blaise were to decide to have a night on the town, he wouldn't have to worry about forgetting to bring a birth protection potion. And vice versa if Padma were to decide the same."

"Is that how you're able to sleep around?" Theo asked. At Lucius's hardened look, the raven haired boy shrugged his shoulders. "I've heard stories," he admitted. "The infamous Sex God known as Lucius Malfoy." He had affected a stance of power as he said those words, puffing out his chest and deepening his voice. "The man all the girls cream over."

"Ugh," Draco groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "Please, Nott. I'm already having nightmares about Greengrass. Don't make it worse."

Theodore smirked happily. "Yes, well, think of it this way: once Hermione's taken that potion, if you can convince her to do it, then she could very happily bed your father without a care in the world."

The blond's head snapped up and he snarled at his friend, "Don't even joke about that, you knob! I will hunt anyone down and gut them if they even think – "

"Pipe down, Draco," Lucius scolded. "How old are you? We've had this discussion before, have we not? It's settled and done, so drop it."

Grumbling, Draco returned to his seat. As the minutes passed by, something in Hermione's speech about house elf rights resonated in Draco's mind for a moment and he voiced his concerns aloud, "This potion we're making. You said it works quicker than liquor. Is it a mind control type of thing?"

Lucius shook his head. "No. It simply eases the mind and heart, opening them up to what it is they truly desire," he told the boy. "It is like alcohol, but without the side effects and, as I said before, she will be completely aware of what it is she is doing."

"But she won't fight it," Draco stated.

"Of course not," the older wizard said. He glanced up at the clock and his eyes lit up. "Ah, they're done. Now, you need to stir the potion three times clockwise and two times counterclock wise. Do this for two minutes and add a bit of powdered unicorn horn as you do it."

"How much is a bit?" Theo asked.

"No more than a pinch," Lucius answered.

As the boys did as they were told, they heard the echoing sound of Hermione's voice from the top of the stair, "Hello?" she called down.

"Shit!" Draco hissed.

Lucius held up his hand. "Keep stirring," he told his son. "I will go take care of Miss Granger. Once your two minutes are up, your potion should turn a pale bluish color with a pink ring around it. When you see that happening, kill the fire and pour the potion into your container. I'll be back."

With a quick sweep of his robes, Lucius left the room and walked down the hall right as Hermione stepped onto the bottom step. "Miss Granger," he greeted politely.

The girl looked relieved as he stepped up to her. "Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering if you have happened to see Draco or Theo and Blaise?" she questioned.

He gave her a kind smile, something he had been doing a lot lately. Despite what he had said in the lab, Lucius could see his fantasy flashing before his eyes. He could almost imagine pinning the girl against the corridor wall and tasting the soft skin of her supple neck. But these were dangerous thoughts, particularly when they were so close to completing the binding. Patience, Lucius, he told himself. His eyes sparkled as he gave her a slight nod of his head.

"Oh, yes, my pet. Draco and his friends have been helping me tidy up the lab a bit," he explained. "With the festivities fast approaching, as well as the arrival of your parents in two days' time, I wanted to make sure everything was in its proper place before we received guests."

The bushy haired vixen of his dreams brightened at that and gave him a beaming smile. "Oh!" she said, breathlessly. "Would you like some more help? We have just returned from that shopping trip your wife brought us on and I think we could all use a change of scenery."

Lucius's smile broadened, flashing his teeth. "Thank you, my dear, but it really isn't necessary," he told her. "The boys are about done and should be returning to you ladies in a matter of moments. Just in time for supper, in fact. Why don't the three of you sit down for a bit? If I know my wife as well as I do, your feet are no doubt killing you."

The girl blushed prettily and bowed her head. "Thank you, sir," she said. "I'll see you at supper then?"

He nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

Throwing him a smile, Hermione turned and started back up the stairs, but stopped midway and looked at him curiously. "Is that honeysuckle that I smell?" she asked.

"Ah, yes," he confirmed. "It helps to keep the more noxious smells at bay."

She nodded her acceptance of his words and turned back around, heading up the rest of the way up the stairs. He watched her as she left, letting the move of her hips sear itself into his mind. He would play with those images later on in his own personal thoughts. Perhaps paying a visit with Miss Greengrass should be in order. But then, he had promised the girl he'd find her a husband.

A smirk played on his lips. "My compensation for my time," he reasoned as he turned back to the lab. He reentered in time to see the boys bottling up their brews.

Yes. Things were going according to plan perfectly.

(III)(III)

"Harry!" Hermione hollered as she jogged across the foyer and threw her arms around her best friend's neck.

The bespectacled boy let out a breath as they collided and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey, Hermione," he greeted.

They pulled away from one another and the Muggle born exchanged a hug with Ginny. "We are all in Draco's suite," she explained to them. "Lucius and Narcissa had to leave for a bit, but they'll be back in a few hours. Come with me and I'll help you get settled in."

"Are you sure this is alright?" Ginny asked as she and Harry followed Hermione up the stairs. "I mean you don't think Mr. or Mrs. Malfoy would be upset if we showed up unannounced?"

"My parents already know you are on your way, Ginger," Draco answered from the top of the stairs.

She stared at the Slytherin for a moment as if she didn't quite recognize him. Shaking her head, she glanced about the hall. "You have a beautiful home, Malfoy," she praised. "I'm almost afraid to touch anything in case it might shatter."

Tucking Hermione's hand into his elbow, the blond wizard laughed. "I doubt you'd break anything. My mother has spells over most of the more valuable things. She's been prepping for this week for over two months now."

Ginny gave him a weak smile. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," she murmured. Then she brightened, "So, Hermione, how has it been so far?"

"Torturous," the Muggle born replied with wide eyes and a groan. "Cissy has taken the girls and I out almost every day to try to find the right outfit for Sunday. It's utterly mad!"

"Cissy?" Harry asked, tilting his head curiously.

The bushy haired girl sighed. "Narcissa," she corrected. "She likes it when I call her by that. Honestly, I think it makes her feel younger? Or maybe like she's part of the group?"

"Like sisters," Draco clarified. When the Gryffindors looked at him, he elaborated, "Her sisters used to call her that, from what I've been told. Father has used the name in the past as well, but I believe her sisters and her close friends have always been the ones to use it the most."

He opened the door to his suite and, as they entered, they found the two Ravenclaws and Slytherins sitting comfortably around the fireplace, playing a game of Exploding Snap. Well, Blaise, Theo, and Padma were playing. Luna sat there idly humming to herself as she watched them. She was the first to notice them. "Hello, Harry. Ginny."

The others looked up as Ginny smiled at the blonde girl kindly. "Hello, Luna."

"Alright there, Potter?" Blaise asked as he placed another card on the table. The other two groaned and he grinned.

"Swell," Harry answered. He glanced at Hermione.

"Oh!" she gasped, shaking herself out of her thoughts. "Over here," she said, tugging on Ginny's sleeve. "Mr. Malfoy had a spare room made up for you two to stay in."

"Us two? You mean as in, together?" Ginny asked staring at the witch in amazement.

Hermione grinned. "Oh yes," she said with a giggle. "They aren't strangers to couples sleeping together. Remember what I had told you about the night Daphne died and what Cissy and I found out?"

"Do you still think it was Zabini's mum?" Harry questioned as he put his sack on the bed and took off his traveling robes.

The Muggle born frowned. "I don't know. I do think it certainly could be as she did have a motive for it," she told him as she watched Ginny mimic his movements, taking off her robes.

Hermione showed them the closet. "I'll let you two get settled, then…" she started, but Ginny stopped her.

"No, stay, please?" the ginger asked. "I haven't seen you in a week and I need some girl time."

The bushy haired girl smiled as she watched Harry open his sack and take out some of the clothing he had brought. "So, have you learned anything else?"

Hermione sighed. "Only that Blaise's mum is livid that he married. Of course, Padma is so lovely, as you both know, but I think she imagined that he would attempt to pursue me. I still haven't spoken to Mr. Malfoy about the block. I wanted to wait until Remus got here, but now I'm thinking that won't be until Sunday," she commented, frowning.

"You call his mother 'Cissy' and his father 'Mr. Malfoy'," Ginny teased. "Reason?"

The older witch rolled her eyes. "I told you that she prefers being called that by me. As for him, well… He's told me countless times to call him Lucius. In fact, he corrects me nearly every time, but… I don't know. Something about calling him by his first name unsettles me," she told them as she sat on the bed.

The room was relatively modest, decorated in warm, homey colours with a single vase sitting atop the dresser with a bouquet of red and yellow roses. Hermione smile fondly at the bouquet. That must have been Narcissa's personal touch.

"So are you excited about Sunday?" Ginny asked, joining her friend on the bed.

"Nervous," the Muggle born answered honestly. "It feels strange in a way, Gin. I mean not long ago, I wouldn't have given him a second glance and now, we're talking about marriage and a future together."

Harry looked at his friend in concern. "You don't have to go through with this, you know," he assured her. "You can tell him that it's too quick or that you aren't ready."

Hermione shook her head. "No. I do want to marry him. And he's already agreed to wait until after we finish Hogwarts," she said. "It is going rather fast, though. But then, so much is going on. Have you learned anything new about the horcruxes?"

Harry groaned. "Dumbledore keeps talking about how much Voldemort was obsessed with the school and the people who had founded it. He was really proud of being Slytherin's descendent, I think. He's been trying to hunt down memories of Voldemort to see if we can get any clues. Already, we've learned that Voldemort's mother had owned a locket that had been an heirloom. When she and her husband departed, she ended up having the sell the locket for food."

"So a locket, too," Hermione concluded. She frowned. "And I remember Draco mentioned a cup in his aunt's vault. Helga Hufflepuff's cup?"

The raven haired boy nodded. "It would make sense with Dumbledore's theory. A cup, a locket… And then the diary and ring that have both already been destroyed. So… three more. Dumbledore and I have some more memories to sift through. I'm certain the answers lie within those."

She nodded, her eyebrow furrowing in a way when she was thinking. "First we need to find the locket. I think Draco can get the cup with ease, being that he is Bellatrix's heir and her husband had no others chosen."

"First, you have an announcement to make," Harry pointed out. He gave her a wiry grin, but it fell after a moment. "Have you given any more thought about that block Remus was talking about?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, but gave a short nod. "I have," she told him. "That's why I need to speak with Remus the moment I see him on Sunday."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You're going to talk to him about it on Sunday? Merlin, Hermione, why haven't you spoken to him sooner? The Malfoy's have a floo here, don't they?"

"Yeah, in Mr. Malfoy's study," the witch replied with a shudder. "And I don't fancy going in there if I can help it."

"Why not?" Harry asked, tucking the last of his clothing in a drawer.

Hermione's cheeks flushed as her eyes widened. "Well…"

"I've heard that people don't usually go in there," Ginny commented as she let herself fall on the bed. "That there was something there that frightened most people. Honestly, I've never really bought into rumours, especially not sense dating Harry. Merlin knows the tripe people spread about him is mostly entirely ridiculous."

Hermione shook her head slowly. "Some rumours aren't so ludicrous," she pointed out softly.

The ginger shot up and stared at her friend in wonder. "You mean his study is really set up with BDSM gear?" she asked with wide eyes.

The red in her cheeks darkened as Hermione gave a small shrug. "Well, maybe slightly exaggerated," she stated.

Now the young witch looked eager. "Have you ever been in there? Oh, Hermione, tell me that he hasn't coaxed you into doing anything scandalous. I've heard he can be quite the snake with the way he convinces young girls…"

"Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione reprimanded, looking at her in shock. "Merlin! No. He's never attempted anything of the sort with me, so you can put that thought right out of your head!"

"Oh, good," Harry commented. "I was about to lose my lunch."

The girl shrugged. "I've also heard that he tattooed it so that it looked like a snake," she stated, giving her friend a sly grin. "You don't think he has…"

With the way Hermione knew she was blushing, she wouldn't need to wear makeup come Sunday. She folded her arms indignantly. "Even if he did, I'd never know," she told them. "I've never asked and I've never seen it. And you are disgusting, Ginerva, for even thinking I ever would."

The ginger laughed. "Oh, come off it, Hermione. I'm just taking the mickey out on you. Sixteen years living with six brothers has that sort of effect on a girl, you know? Especially when two of those brothers are Fred and George."

Hermione rubbed her face with her hand and sighed. "I swear, this family is going to be the death of me," she stated.

"Seriously, though," Ginny said as her laughter fell. "You should talk to Draco about contacting Remus before then. No one is going to want to do business while there's a party going on. Not to mention, the sooner it's done, the better."

The brunette looked forlornly at her friend. "I've just been hoping someone else would be able to show some sort of proof that I am not the only heir. It seems so unlikely, doesn't it? Merlin lived so long ago. For all we know, we could all be a descendent of his in some way, shape, or form."

"Don't even joke about that," Harry told her. "Thoughts like that can get you into trouble quicker than Malfoy can lose the Snitch."

"I heard that," Draco growled as he leaned against the doorframe. "And I'll have you know, Potter, that in all other matches I've been in, I've caught the Snitch with no problem."

"So, you're admitting that I'm actually better than you at Quidditch?" Harry asked.

The Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "Supper will be ready shortly, Hermione," he said, looking at his fiancée. "We should let Potter and Ginger get ready as we both know that Father hates us to be late."

Hermione nodded. "Of course," she agreed. "Oh, Draco, do you think we could invite Remus over for supper tonight? I'd like to speak to him and your father about my inheritance." She glanced at her friends as she stood up and smiled at them. "I'll let you two get ready. We'll be in the sitting room when you're done. I am so happy to have you both here."

(IV)(IV)

The meal had been just as delicious as was to be expected. Hermione had convinced Lucius Malfoy to invite Remus and Tonks, and for Ginny, it actually felt a bit like eating at Grimmauld Place, only much more spacious. She leaned towards Hermione and whispered, "I need to use the loo."

"Oh!" Hermione gasped as she dabbed her lips. She blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Oh, uh…" She glanced across the table to Narcissa. "Um, Cissy, would you mind showing Ginny to the ladies' room?"

Ginny straightened up and stared at her friend. "What's wrong with you showing me?" she asked indignantly.

"The Manor doesn't care for strangers traversing its' corridors unaccompanied," Draco replied. "I can take her, if you like. I have to go as well anyway."

Narcissa smiled at her son sweetly. "Oh, that is so kind of you, darling," she praised.

Ginny glanced at Hermione nervously, but the Muggle born didn't seem concerned. A huge part of her wanted to yell at Hermione about the dangers of her being alone with Draco. In fact, she was tempted to ask Harry to tag along as well, but she knew that would draw suspicion. As she glanced around the table at the others, she knew that she had to keep her mouth shut. "Do you need to go, too, Harry?" she chanced asking.

He looked at her in concern as he set down his drink. "I'm alright. Why?"

Ginny pressed her lips together and shook her head. Giving him a reassuring smile, she replied, "No reason. Just wanted to know if you needed to go as well."

She placed her napkin and fork on her plate and stood up. Pushing her chair back in place, she turned to see Draco already waiting for her. Ginny could feel her smile faltering, but she sighed as she followed him out.

They followed along a long, lengthy corridor. After a while, she began to wonder just were the bathroom was. Surely, it wasn't this far from the dining room given that people usually had to go after finishing a meal. She had been watching the blond Pureblood since they had left the dining hall, but had still managed to be caught off guard as he slowed down a bit to walk beside her.

"I need you to do something for me," he told her, though he kept his eyes forward.

She glared at him. "I'm already keeping your secrets," she hissed. "Isn't that enough?"

He glanced at her, then, and stopped. Grabbing her arm, he turned her to look at him. "There's more," he said softly.

She huffed. "Of course there's more! Well, I'm not doing it!" she snarled. "I'm keeping my word, not giving her any reason to not like you and even praising your relationship."

He dipped his head in a nod as he pressed her into the wall. "How would you like to make a deal?" he commented.

"No!" she yelled. "I'm not making any deals with you, you disgusting, conniving…"

"Listen!" he snapped, pressing up against her. She could feel every hard muscle in his torso. "A year and two months from now, Hermione and I are going to be planning our wedding. Shortly after, I hope the gods will bless us with a child. In the meantime, I need some assurance that she won't leave me."

"She's not going to leave you," the ginger haired girl answered as he cupped her cheek. "If you do anything, though, I am going to scream."

"Go ahead," he offered. "No one's going to hear you. The echoes of this hall do not work with Silencing Charms."

How the bloody hell did he manage to cast a spell without her knowing? She glared at him petulantly. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Tonight, I intend to introduce the idea of binding to her," he told her simply. "I want you to convince her that it is the smartest thing to do. My hope is that we'll be able to complete our binding before returning to school, maybe even before the party if I can swing it."

Binding. It was an old idea. Something that hadn't been done in many, many years from what Ginny knew. But she knew it was something many old Pureblood families did to ensure their bloodlines were carried through without fear of illegitimate children. It also meant that Hermione would be bound to Malfoy until the day either one of them died. There would be no way out for the Muggle born, even if the relationship turned sour, which Ginny had a feeling it was going to."

"I won't," she proclaimed.

He simply smiled as he pressed his body more firmly into her. She could literally feel his excitement at her refusal and it sickened her. "I had a feeling you would say that," he whispered with a smirk. "What if I told you that in doing this, I will also help you get out of your vow? You still won't be able to tell anyone that you made the vow with me, of course."

"You're lying," she growled. "You can't break an Unbreakable Vow."

"You're right. You cannot," he commented. "But I can. If you do this. Help me convince Hermione to take the first potion and ensure the binding between us, then after we marry and she gives birth with our first child, I'll come clean. I won't tell her of your involvement, unless you want me to. But I'll confess everything else."

She glared at him as she thought about it. He jerked his hips and pressed his hard-on more firmly against her. "Tick, tock, Ginger. We don't have time to wait for you to think it through," he whispered as he pressed his lips against her cheek.

Ginny set her jaw. "You think you have everything under your control, but Hermione is smart. The moment you mention binding to her, she'll look it up."

"By then it'll be too late," he reasoned. "I have the necessary potions made. All I need is her consent to take the first one. After that, she won't fight it. Come now, Ginger. Don't you want her to be happy and well cared for? You know I'm the best person for her. She'll never want for anything."

"Of course she won't," she hissed. "She's an heiress, remember? Merlin's heiress. She has more money than…"

"Then you'll ever have in your lifetime," he finished for her. "She'll also have someone to help her through all of the bullshit that comes with her new status. Just the first potion, Ginger. Talk her into taking the first potion and I'll handle the rest."

"Malfoy…"

She gasped when he slammed into her again. They were both still fully clothed, but the implication was still there. "Say you'll do it, Ginger," he hissed. "Do it and I swear I'll come clean."

"Make an Unbreakable Vow," she replied as she pulled her head away from him. "And release me. I wasn't joking when I said I need to use the loo and if we don't get to it soon, you'll have a bigger mess to clean up."

He looked down at her, his glittering silver eyes boring into her own as he reached out with his left hand and turned to knob she hadn't seen before. The door popped open and he raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you know?" he whispered. "There it is."

She slipped out from under him and into the room. As she turned to slam the door shut, he stopped her, slithering into the room himself. "Wha - ?!"

He waved a hand around the room. "You can take the left toilet and I'll take the right," he told her as the door to the room clicked shut.

Ginny glanced around and saw that it was an elaborate bathroom. Twin white marble sinks lined up perfectly with large, lighted mirrors. On each side, there was a door that she assumed led to the actual toilets. There really wasn't much room for anything else, though she supposed that if they had wanted, the Malfoys could have easily made it into a full service bathroom.

She took the door to the left and shut herself in with the toilet. To her relief, the door was as long as the wall, so, unlike Hogwarts restrooms, he wouldn't be able to peek in at her. "Don't try to leave without me," his muffled voice warned her. "I wasn't joking when I said strangers cannot wander these halls. It could take us weeks to find you and by then, you could very well be dead of starvation."

She scoffed, did her business, and left the toilet to wash her hands. He rejoined her a moment later before glancing at her. "So? What do you say?" he asked as she dried her hands.

"I say you still need me," she countered. "And given everything you've done; a simple confession isn't going to be enough." She kept thinking long and hard about what she was going to press him with. "I need assurance, Malfoy. I don't want to learn that I've knowingly led my best friend into an abusive relationship. You'll be good to her. You won't hurt her; you won't cheat on her. You'll treat her with the respect that she deserves. I know the rumours of your father and I don't want her to end up in the same position your mother is in."

"You have my word," he told her.

"Your word means shit to me, Malfoy," she hissed. "I want an Unbreakable Vow that you won't hurt her, that you won't cheat on her, and that you will treat her with the respect, kindness, and love that she deserves."

He frowned. "We need a third person," he told her. "Otherwise…"

"Then we can do it in your suite in front of everyone," she spat. "As soon as you've made that Vow, I will start working to convince her to take your stupid potion. And you still have to come clean when you said you would."

"Alright," he agreed. "We'll do it after supper. Blaise, Theo, and I have to head out for a bit anyway to get fitted for our robes. You can talk to her then. Her and the other two girls."

"Other two…" her eyes widened as he opened the door. "No!" she hissed. "Luna and Padma, too?"

He gave her a cocky smile. "What? Not up for the challenge?"

(V)(V)

"You want to put the block up?" Remus asked as he cut into his steak. "Are you certain, Hermione?"

The Muggle born sighed. "After these past couple of months? Yes, please," she answered. "While I hate that I could be keeping someone else from their rightful inheritance, all these people are driving me mad. Hopefully, it will quell the majority of the people pursuing me. And Sunday should take care of another large portion of them."

"It will certainly take care of a lot of your headache," Lucius commented as he dipped his spoon in his bowl of ice cream. "Although, if you had made this decision in the beginning, you could have curtailed it all before it even began," he added as he looked at her pointedly.

"I thought I had a handle on it," she confessed. "I'm still wrapping my mind around the fact that I inherited anything at all. It's been thousands of years since Merlin has been alive and yet, here we are having this conversation."

Draco glanced at her. "If we weren't the ones discussing it, it probably would have ended up being our children," he surmised. "It's luck that we've managed to find this out before they would have to deal with it."

"So, you'll take care of it, won't you, Remus?" Hermione pressed, her spoon of ice cream suspended in mid-air.

The wolf stared at her for a moment before nodding his head. "Of course."

(VI)(VI)

Hermione stared at the bluish potion in her hand, her frown deepening. "Binding…" she breathed, turning the vial in her hand in thought.

"It really isn't as bad as you think," Ginny told her as she lounged on the couch.

"There are many old Pureblood families that do it," Draco added, his eyes focused on Hermione, watching her reactions carefully.

The Muggle born glanced up at him and tilted her head. "But I'm not a Pureblood," she pointed out. "If this does what you say it does, you'll be stuck with me for life. Are you sure that's something you want?"

His smile was easy and natural as he leaned back against his chair. "Princess, I'm already stuck with you for life, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be," he told her.

"But this opens the door for cheating, doesn't it?" she asked, glancing at Ginny.

The ginger opened her mouth to answer, but it was the blond who spoke up, "I have no interest in other women. However, if you'd like, I'll make the Vow."

Ginny stared at the Slytherin with narrow eyes. How slick was he! She snapped her mouth shut and sat up, watching him. "Do it now," she said as she continued to watch him. "In front of everyone. Make the Vow to Hermione."

The Muggle born looked at her friend in confusion and turned her attention back to Draco. "I don't think that will be necessary," she started, but Harry stood up.

"No, I want to see him do it," he said as he pushed up his glasses and took out his wand. "I'll start you off."

Draco smirked as he stood up as well and held out his hand to Hermione. Hesitant, Hermione placed her hand in his and gasped as he pulled her up. Grasping her arm in the traditional stance, he nodded his head to Harry and stared at the girl. "I'll do this, princess," he promised her. "Like the potion, it's binding, but I have no intention of ever going anywhere."

Hermione glanced at the others in the room. Theo held up his glass in a pseudo cheer and she let her eyes rest on Draco. Never had she seen his gaze as intense as in this moment as Harry held his wand above their hold.

"I, Draco Malfoy, swear to you, Hermione Granger, that I will never have sex with, or otherwise be intimate with, another woman," he said without hesitation. A long, golden thread slithered from Harry's wand and wrapped itself around their arms. Hermione hissed at the heated burn she felt as it was absorbed by her skin.

"I, Draco Malfoy, vow to you, Hermione Granger, that I will never physically harm you," he continued and another thread fell from Harry's wand. "And finally. I, Draco Malfoy, swear to you, Hermione Granger, that I will always love and respect you. That I will show kindness to you even in the face of our disagreements." His eyes flashed as the last thread disappeared after wrapping itself around them.

"So it be said, so shall it be done," Blaise commented as he toasted the couple and took a sip of his own glass.

Draco gently released her arm, though he continued to watch her. "So, princess?" he inquired. "Will you consent to this binding now?"

Her gaze dropped back to the vial that was still clutched in her hand. "I need to research this," she said softly.

"I've already told you all you need to know," he drawled. "It's tradition within Pureblood culture. All the old families do it."

"My parents never did it," Padma pointed out, though she had already taken the potion that Blaise had offered her.

"Your parents are also more modernized," Blaise told her, kissing her cheek.

Hermione looked at her betrothed curiously. "Have your parents gone this route, Draco?"

"Yes," he answered with such certainty that she believed him.

She turned to Ginny. "What of your mum and dad?" she asked.

"My parents aren't really part of the norm," the red head stated. "At the same time, they don't have nearly as much at stake, do they?"

The older witch looked at her friend curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, our family has never been particularly rich," Ginny told her friend. "Ministry jobs don't really pay much when you're working at the lower end of things. While I do believe there was some money somewhere in the past, it was gone long before my dad was ever born. Something like a binding really only matters in the higher class, where wealth and privilege can lead to poor judgement and greedy fingers." She moved a bit to give Harry room to sit and continued on. "You know how life is like among the Muggles. Imagine if this were the Muggle world. You and Draco marry and years later some woman comes up claiming her son, who just so happens to have platinum hair and grey eyes, is one of Draco's bastards. As a Muggle, there isn't much you can do save a paternity test, right? Well, here in the Wizarding world, this binding protects you even further. Even if Draco were to bed another, which he's already made the Vow that he wouldn't, no woman can falsely claim that their child belongs to him."

Hermione straightened. She didn't particularly like the idea of Draco sleeping with another woman. "How so?" she asked.

"Because his sperm won't work," Ginny explained. "The binding creates a barrier between the sperm meant for reproduction and the fluids that are just for getting it off, if you get my meaning. And even if the sperm were to bypassed that layer of protection, it will be killed in a since of naturally producing spermicide."

Harry rubbed his forehead. "And how will his body know the difference between Hermione and another woman?" he asked.

"Memories," Draco answered lazily. "Hermione's body, her scent, her touch… the sound of her voice… My body will automatically be in tuned with her. Just as she will be with me." He looked at his betrothed. "It'll also protect you from the fate of an illegitimate child if you were to be raped."

"I won't get raped," she argued. "Why would I have to fear getting raped?"

"Because you're the heiress of Merlin," Blaise answered. "And you're Draco's betrothed. If a guy thinks he can rape you, he will try it. And we're already dealing with this bullshit with Astoria. I, personally, don't fancy the idea of worrying over you, too."

"Hermione has an entire House full of people who would fight against anyone who even attempts to harm her," Harry growled.

Theodore tilted his head. "You mean the same House who is also home to McLaggen and some other blokes who are trying to convince her to marry them so they can cash in on her inheritance? Honestly, Potter. I don't doubt Hermione's abilities, or the abilities of those sworn to protect her, but you aren't some knight in shining armour. Even in our modern age, rape is still very much alive and kicking and the moment we choose to believe that it can't happen to us, it will. What Draco is simply trying to do is add another layer of protection. Something that those fucking predators won't expect. Hell, after talking with Draco over it, I'm even convinced to have Luna take the damn potion and bind with her. As men, it is our duty to protect our women from any and all harm," he stated as he pulled said girl closer to him.

She gazed at him serenely. "That is so kind of you," she said sweetly. "That you would want to protect me in such a way."

"I'll always do everything I can to protect you, love," he told her as he threaded his fingers between hers. "I don't ever want to lose you."

Hermione's eyes met Draco's again. She understood where he was coming from, though she didn't really agree with it all. Surely she didn't need to go to this extremely to protect herself from rape? But then she remembered Astoria and the nightmare the poor girl was going through. Her thoughts floated to Draco's Vow as well. He was willing to do everything he could for her.

Biting her lower lip, she uncorked the vial and held it up to her nose. "Honeysuckle," she commented. Why was that smell so familiar? Blinking, she took a deep breath. "I suppose it won't hurt, after all, you've done so much for me already."

Draco gave her a kind smile as she tipped the vial back and drank the potion. His eyes widened as he could feel victory wash over him. They were almost there.

* * *

Author's Note: O.O Yes, she did. Yes, he did. Easter break isn't over yet. The next chapter should be coming soon.

KEZZ 1 and Adela-Elli: So glad you're enjoying it! :)

brittany2010: Yeah, I like the game, too. And you will see Charlie, I promise. It's going to get tense, too!

paigeyydoll: I would say that "love blinds us", but eh. Kind of an over used cliche, huh? Though in Hermione's case, it kind of has. A lot. There will be a lot of truths to be revealed as the story goes on, too.

Chester99: You're here! And yes, I agree with you a lot. Lucky she has Draco looking out for her and voices of reason in the forms of the Slytherins she's been surrounded by.

Yomi Love Akasuna: Aww! Thanks! :)

shine25: Something has already started happening. Lol. And more will happen in the coming chapters.

pgoodrichboggs: Yeah, I thought that, too, at first, but then I realized that he was still trying to gain Hermione's trust. What better way than to get down on one knee and make his promises?

Cassany: Well, you have a funny way of reading my mind, just so you know. ;) Hope the binding has been answered some. And I think that another reason Lucius married Narcissa is because he knew she wouldn't hold it against him. They were raised in the old traditional ways, so... yeah.

Sally: Who said anything about Lucius messing with Hermione? *Innocent look* J/k! But I think this chapter answered some of your thoughts and as I said before, things are already happening, but there's more to come!


	22. Chapter 22 (Part 3)

Hermione had never been one to indulge in any sort of mind-numbing substance until she had begun dating Draco. The mere idea of drinking liquor hadn't even crossed her mind until she caught Ron balls deep in Lavender Brown.

Her dilated eyes blinking up at the stars she saw in his bedroom as she lay naked atop his sheets of emerald satin. Arching her back, she wondered, briefly, how he managed to steal the stars from the sky and place them so perfectly within his bedroom. Sure Draco was a wizard, but was he really that talented.

"What are you thinking, princess?" she heard his soft, deep voice breathe as his fingertips tickled the skin of her breasts.

"That Draco is such a lovely name," she mumbled absently. "So courageous and righteous and… noble. The dragon in the night sky protecting us all from the dangers of Morpheus's sleep."

She heard him chuckle and felt his warm lips upon her diaphragm. "I do believe you have had too much to drink," he snickered.

She moaned beautiful as she turned her gaze to him and smiled. "I believe you might be correct, my dragon," she replied. "Think I should have sobered up a bit before I drank that potion?"

He smirked as he brushed back her hair. "Probably, though something tells me that, had you been sober, you might have been a bit more resistant to drinking it," he concluded. His brow furrowed in concern. "I hope you can forgive me? I just want to make sure that you're safe."

Something about the way he spoke was awfully funny to her and she smiled. "Honestly, Draco, had you approached me with it sober, I have no doubt that I would have refused. I am terribly stubborn about my own independence, aren't I?" she questioned. "As such, you can probably expect me to be angry and unforgiving once this potion has worn off, but for now, I don't mind so much."

He threaded his fingers through her curls. "There is another potion you have to take. Or rather, one we have to take together," he explained. "It requires a bit of our blood. Once we've drunk it, we have to have a moment of intimacy until we both climax and we take one another's fluids into our bodies."

"You mean we have to have sex," she surmised. "That isn't anything new for us, now is it?"

He seemed to seriously consider it for a moment before he shook his head. "We could have sex. I really want to have sex with you. However, for this, we should probably mutually pleasure each other through oral sex instead," he suggested.

"Ooo," she breathed. "I like it when you go down on me, and I like the taste of your cock. Mmmm." She licked her lips and Draco had to stifle a groan. "I can already taste it, Draco."

He chuckled to himself. "Perhaps we should wait until the morning. It wouldn't be a good idea to draw blood before then anyway," he stated.

She just shrugged. "Alright. Are you sure I can't taste your cock?"

As he watched her, he couldn't help but feel that he had overdone it on the booze. For some odd reason, he felt almost wrong at the idea of doing anything with her when she was so intoxicated. He didn't even recall giving her that much. Frowning, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hermione, my love," he whispered, "I have to go somewhere for a moment. I hope you don't mind."

She looked at him worriedly. "Are you coming back?"

"Of course," he promised her. "There's just… something I need to ask my father real quick."

She touched his face, cupping his cheek slightly before dropping her hand. "Alright. I'll be here and then may I play with your cock?"

He hesitated for a moment as the head twitched at the sound of her begging. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and willed himself to be stronger for the moment. "When I get back," he told her.

(II)(II)

Draco was used to traversing the halls of the Manor whilst wearing hardly a stitch of clothing aside from his house robe. Sometimes he didn't even wear that. But on this night, with the Gryffindors and his friends sleeping soundly in their respective guest rooms, he tightened the belt of his robe and slipped on a pair of green house shoes before leaving. It did not take him long to reach his father's study, having learned the shortcuts early on in life and he knew his father would be there.

He knocked on the door and waited. Hearing his father's voice giving him permission to enter, Draco turned the handle and slithered inside. He nearly left the room once his eyes caught the scene before him. "Father?" he gasped in disbelief.

To Draco's utter shock, Narcissa was bent over Lucius's desk with her bare arse sticking up in the air. Armed with a paddle, Lucius hit her once more before the couple heard their son's voice and looked up in unison. In that moment, Narcissa's skin tone went from ghostly white to deep red. Lucius dropped the paddle and wrapped his own black silk house robes around himself.

"Draco? What are you doing out of bed, son?" the patriarch queried as he tied the belt around his waist.

But the boy was at a loss for words. He watched as his mother, his MOTHER, sank behind the desk as his father walked around it. "I…" he stuttered. "I'll come back," he said slowly, as he backed up to the door.

Lucius held out a hand. "No, please, do come in," he said. "Your mother and I were just finishing up." His brow furrowed in concern. "What is it, my boy? What troubles you?"

"Seeing my father spank my mother," Draco replied with wide eyes. "That picture has been burned into my nightmares and I don't think I'll ever get rid of it… I…"

"Oh, Draco, do get ahold of yourself," Narcissa scolded as she slowly stood up from behind the desk. She had managed to pull her own robes back on. "This is not the worst you've seen us do and I have no doubt you will introduce it to your own wife in time."

Draco shook his head. "Yeah, but that's different."

"How so?" Lucius asked as he leaned against his desk and crossed one leg in front of the other.

The young wizard pointed at his parents accusingly. "You're too old to be doing that. You…"

"Bite your tongue!" Narcissa admonished, looking at her son angrily.

"But you're my mother!" he asserted, a bit of whine entering into his voice.

"Yes, and I will still hold that title until I am gone," Narcissa agreed. "In the meantime, you will do well to remember who it is you're speaking to. We may be your parents, but we aren't dead."

"I can see that," Draco stated as he began to come out of his initial shock.

"What was it that you needed, son?" Lucius repeated.

The boy thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "Right. I wanted to ask you about that potion," he told his father. "It took me a bit of convincing and some liquor, but Hermione has consented and taken the potion."

"What potion?" Narcissa asked, looking at her son and then her husband.

"You gave her alcohol?" Lucius questioned as his face fell.

The young wizard shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair. "In all fairness, we were all drinking. Well, all of us aside from Loony Lovegood. Blaise and Theo also gave their girls the potions and now, they are taking care of the second part… most likely."

"Most likely?" Lucius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Draco, you can't mix that potion with alcohol, I specifically explained that to you."

Taken aback and slightly worried, Draco asked, "What will it do?"

"Make them drunk, high, horny as hell? I'm surprised you managed to get away without Miss Granger attached to your waist," the older man commented. "While that may not seem like a bad thing, there is a chance that the potion won't take hold. You can't do the second potion. Not until tomorrow when she's had a chance to sleep the alcohol off. And you had better hope neither of your friends tried to do the second one yet."

"Hold on," Narcissa cut in, looking irritated. "What potion?"

"Draco and his friends are binding themselves to their witches," Lucius explained to his wife.

The witch's eyes widened in horror. "And you approved of this nonsense?!" she screeched at him. She whirled on her son. "Do you have any idea what you've done? There's a reason binding isn't done anymore. Too many couples have lost their lives and left their children orphans because one of the parents died from some unnatural cause."

Draco stood tall. "Good," he answered. "I have no desire to live without Granger. She belongs to me and I to her."

Narcissa groaned as she put a hand to her forehead and turned away from them. "Oh, you two are the biggest pair of idiots I've ever had the displeasure to know. And you've managed to drag Theodore and Blaise into this."

"It's hardly idiotic, love," Lucius insisted.

She glanced at him. "You think so?" she countered. "Lucius, there are forces at work right now that are beyond our control. If the world was safer, I can understand doing this. I could even get behind it and consider it noble. But there is still a murderer out there," she told him, waving a hand at the door. "Any moment this person can strike and kill someone connected to Miss Granger and, thereby, killing the other as well. More innocent lives can be lost because of this and there is nothing either you nor myself can do to prevent it." Weary, she turned and sat upon the couch. "Draco, come here."

He grimaced as he joined his mother on the couch, his mood darkening even more as she took his hands into her own. She said nothing for a moment as she ran her fingers over the backs of his hands. Glancing back up at him, she asked, "You said that she hasn't taken the second potion yet, right?"

The teen nodded silently, watching her. He didn't move when she reached up and cupped his cheek. She patted his cheek. "The spell isn't complete until the two of you finish what you've started. Listen to me, my darling, idiotic child. Hold off on the second potion for now. At least until the air has cleared. She'll still have the first potion in her system, even if she does her daily routine and months have passed. What's more, she'll be devoted to you and more willing to listen to your instruction without putting up a fight. After the murderer is found and the world is safe again, then you can give her the second potion."

Draco glanced up at his father, who looked both irritated and concerned. Turning to his mother, the young Slytherin asked, "Have there been any leads? Any new information about this killer?"

Narcissa and Lucius looked at one another before the woman shook her head. "The Aurors keep running into the same problems. Whomever this person was, they were meticulous in the act. Aside from the bit of hair Miss Granger found, the scene was cleaned. They've begun questioning our house elves, but even there they are drawing short," she told him.

"They're pulling at strings," Lucius added with a scoff. "Honestly, your betrothed and her friends could probably find this person before the Aurors do."

Draco frowned. "Then perhaps giving Granger free reign to perform her own investigation is the way to go? If the Golden Trio can discover who had killed Daphne and bring them to justice, then that will exonerate you, Father," he surmised.

"Except that neither of them are trained or licensed do investigate it," Narcissa pointed out. "Which means that even if they find something or completely solve it, the entire case could be thrown out because the evidence was illegally obtained."

Draco frowned as he sat back in his seat. So many thoughts and ideas were whirling around in his head, but one particular thought rested in the forefront of his mind. A decision that had been nagging at him ever since he had returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays. "Father?" he asked. "Hypothetically, what would you do if the Dark Lord were to return a third time?"

The question had caught the man completely off guard and his eyebrows raised in surprise. "That won't happen," he said. "The Dark Lord is dead. I watched him die during the battle in the Ministry."

"But what if he had somehow survived?" Draco pressed. "What if he had found a way around dying and just needed to reactivate a part of his soul to continue on?"

Narcissa pressed a hand to her lips in fear, her eyes wide and dilating. "What are you saying, darling?" she whispered.

Draco leaned forward and rubbed his face. "Father, do you remember a diary from years ago that you had snuck into Ginger's cauldron?"

"I did no such thing!" Lucius denied crossly.

Draco raised an eyebrow and gave his mother a bored look. "You did," he drawled. "You know it, I know it. Hell, Dumbledore and Potter even knew it. That's how you ended up losing our house elf in the first place."

"Potter had tricked me by giving me a book that didn't belong to me…" the man started.

"Yes, he did. And you gave it to Dobby complete with the sock that Potter stuck between the pages," Draco continued. "There's no point in continuing to deny it. It's done, it's over. Ginger is safe and the castle is free of a basilisk that was set to murder everyone who wasn't Pureblood. But that wasn't my point in bringing it up. Do you know what it really was?" he inquired curiously.

For a moment, it looked as though Lucius was going to continue to deny any connection between him and that book. After a while, though, he sighed. "The Dark Lord had given it to me for safe keeping, but I didn't quite care for it. There was this dark aura surrounding it and I worried over you finding it, or worse, the Aurors when they came to the Manor."

"You had a right to worry," Draco told him. "That diary was a horcrux, to be more exact, it was one of the Dark Lord's horcruxes."

"No!" Narcissa gasped, clutching her chest.

Draco studied his father as the range of emotions flitted through his features. Lucius had never been an expressive type person, preferring to hide his emotions, but in that moment, Draco experienced something he never thought he ever would: Shock, fear, worry, sadness, self-loathing, hatred, and even more fear ensnared Lucius. Clutching his heart, the older man, the patriarch Draco had always looked up to, faltered. He landed on his knees and doubled over in pain.

"You said 'one of'," Lucius muttered, staring unseeing at the carpeted floor. "How many are there?"

Draco shrugged. "Two have already been destroyed, including the diary, but altogether… seven," he answered.

The Malfoy library was vast and Draco knew his father had read most of the books within. There wasn't a doubt in Draco's mind that, given how old his blood was, that his parents knew what horcruxes were and what the implications of having them were.

"Seven!" Narcissa breathed. Tears had filled his mother's eyes, leaving Draco stunned.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lucius stated as he scrambled to stand up and make it to the bin.

Draco grimaced as he listened to his father retch. Glancing at his mother sympathetically, he reached out and took her hand into his. He had never realized just how small and delicate her hands were, but in this moment, they were the most amazing things he had ever seen.

"Lucius, how could you?" Narcissa hissed as the man stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"I didn't… I didn't know, Cissy," the man pleaded, looking at his wife. "You have to know that I had no idea. The Dark Lord never told me. He just ordered me to hold onto that blasted book until he requested it back. I…" His eyes lit up in horror. "I gave that book to the Weasley girl," he realized.

"Lucky Potter likes to stick his nose in business that isn't his," Draco drawled. Everything that happened that year, the fears, the writings on the wall, the Muggle borns being Petrified… it all made sense when Dumbledore explained to Nott, Zabini, and me about the diary. What's more, the old coot has an idea where the Dark Lord has hidden his other horcruxes, but finding them is turning out to be more difficult than he had originally predicted."

"If the Dark Lord returns, then…"

"We'll die," Draco said without any hesitation. "Think about it, Father. Hermione is a Muggle born and she's Potter's best friend. Those are two strikes against her."

"If we could convince her to join…"

"Lucius, you aren't listening," Narcissa hissed. "You're not going to convince her to join the Dark Lord and, even if you had the chance to, I wouldn't allow it. You saw how he reacted towards you when he returned. He doesn't give a damn about this family. Never has. All he wants from us is our money and once he's finished, we're done for."

"I doubt he even cares that we have money, Mother," Draco commented. "And the fact that a Muggle born could be the heiress of one of the oldest, most powerful Slytherins in our history would be the greatest insult to him. The fact that you found her and didn't kill her on sight would ensure our demise by his wand personally."

Lucius looked away angrily. "Well, what would you have us do, then, son? The Dark Lord has more power than all of us put together. We can't hide."

"No, but we can defeat him," Draco suggested. "Before his body reforms. We have to defeat him, Father. If we don't, then he'll kill us."

"You speak very traitorous words, Draco," his father said carefully.

Draco pointed his finger at his father. "What has he done for us? Honestly, Father? Nothing! All he cares about is his own agenda, which if my sources are correct, is to gain immortality and have the world at his feet. There is no 'second-in-command' in his desires. No joining of forces, no sharing. While I would normally admire that in a person, when the desire is to dominate the entire world and kill the woman I love and the only family I've always known, then my admiration goes out the window."

"Who told you these things, son?" Lucius asked as his eyes narrowed.

The boy set his face in a scowl and folded his arms. "If you want to try to resurrect him, fine, but I own this Manor, the bank accounts, the other properties throughout Europe, the company, the lands… I own it all. You won't get the monetary support to give to the Dark Lord and you lost the Prophecy, which was the one thing he wanted you to get in the Ministry. You failed your task, which means that you are a walking dead man," he told his father. "So, you have a choice to make. You can either follow that megalomaniac to your death or, you can help me help Potter and his friends defeat him."

"When did you become a hero?" Lucius questioned as he moved to sit in a chair.

Draco glared at the patriarch for a moment. "I have a wife I have to protect," he admitted. "I've made a Vow to protect her."

His mother stared at him with eyebrows raised. "What do you mean, darling?"

Draco told his parents about the Vow he had agreed to make before giving Hermione the potion. Neither of his parents said anything, just simply looked at him. Pinching her lips together, Narcissa glanced down at her hands. "Well," she said softly. Her eyes met her son's and she proclaimed, "I guess that means we have a Dark Lord to destroy."

(III)(III)

Exhausted and irritated, Draco trudged back up to his rooms. He paused in the threshold of his sitting room, seeing Potter passed out on the couch. A month ago, hell a day ago, if he would have seen that, he would have done something, pulled a prank or scared the shit out of Scarhead for a laugh. But tonight… the blond closed his eyes and sighed. It was pointless and he was too tired to really give a shit.

He opened his bedroom door and entered, leaving Potter unscathed and relatively safe for now. He found Hermione lying across the bed, spread out and snoring. Her mouth hung open and drool had left a stream down the side of her chin. He frowned. Well, this was very attractive, he thought to himself. Crossing over to her, he gently moved her around on the bed, amazed that she didn't wake.

He stripped down and climbed into the bed. "Shit," he muttered as he buried himself under the covers. He wasn't even in the mood for sex! When was the last time he wasn't in the mood for sex?

He stared at his snoring angel and sighed again. He felt his heavy eyes begin to droop, though he wondered if he'd ever get any sleep. That answer was confirmed as he drifted off into the darkness of slumber.

(IV)(IV)

Lucius had forgotten about the activities he and his wife were doing before his son had entered the study. Walking over to a file cabinet that was deceptively hidden from the casual onlooker, he opened the second drawer and began digging through the files.

"There are going to have to be a lot of changes," Narcissa was saying as she rested against the couch. "If we're going to be part of this ridiculous manhunt that Draco is suggesting, we'll need to put aside some of our more devious activities, at least until the deed is done."

He pulled out a file and sat at his desk, flipping through the file in question. "I highly doubt Draco was suggesting we go on a manhunt, Cissy," he stated. "If the Dark Lord is returning, however, we need to prepare ourselves in the best ways possible. Draco is too hasty in renouncing our Lord without thinking about the consequences of such an action. While I don't fancy the possibility of being thrown back into serving the despot, we must proceed with caution."

The woman frowned. "Lucius, don't you get it? Draco can, and will, take everything away from you…?"

"I have the Dark Mark on my arm, Narcissa!" he snapped, standing up and pulling up his sleeve to show her. "Or have you forgotten? Even if I follow Draco, which I know is quite possibly the only option I have, I can't do so without the Dark Lord finding me and branding our family traitorous. That foolish child isn't thinking of what will happen. When the Dark Lord returns, and believe me, my love, he will return a third time, I have his brand on my arm and he can and will find me. And then everything we've worked so hard to build will be gone. This Manor, our homes in Paris and Athens… All gone. He will kill Draco the moment he finds out that the boy is practically married to the Mudblood best friend of Potter's and then he'll hunt her down and kill her as well, especially if she conceives a child between now and then. It will be a rendition of the old days when he would destroy entire families, bloodline and all. The Malfoys will become a myth."

He threw the file onto his desk and sat back in his chair, rubbing his brow. "Draco doesn't understand," the man mumbled with his eyes closed. "Working to destroy the Dark Lord isn't going to be as easy for me. Karkaroff is dead because he didn't want to be a Death Eater anymore, or have you forgotten? We don't even know when he'll be coming back, which is even scarier. We have the blood of an innocent girl tainting our son's room, a Muggle born who will soon be part of our family, Muggle 'in-laws' who will be joining us tomorrow to celebrate our son's union with their daughter, and by Sunday evening, every person, every friend we know will either be jealous or hating us."

"So, Floo Snape," she replied. "You wanted him to come to the banquet anyway. If there is any person we can trust, it's him."

"The Dark Lord trusts him as well," he pointed out.

"Snape would never betray us," she assured, certain of her words. "He's been our friend ever since that day I comforted him on the stair in Hogwarts when we were children."

"We aren't children anymore, Narcissa," he told her.

She stood up and crossed the room. Taking the quill off of his desk, she snatched the bit of parchment he had in his free hand and, looking over it to make sure it was blank, she scribbled a note to Snape. "I'm still inviting him."

"You already send him an invitation, remember?" he claimed. "And he sent us his decline as well, stated, quite explicitly I might add, that he wasn't interested in being part of the spectacle that will come from this banquet."

"Then Floo him!" she snarled. "He's your friend, Lucius. If you inform him that more is going to be happening that night, including the revelation of things, he'll come. Tell him that you need him to be here. Tell him that your wife is specifically asking for him to be here." She slapped a hand on his desk. "This is your responsibility, Lucius. Your family. Your duty. Get him here. Get an audience with Dumbledore and do what you can to help your son."

There were tears in her eyes and he lifted a hand to cup her cheek. "It's late, love," he told her. "But in the morning…"

"Severus rarely ever sleeps. You know this. He's awake," she countered desperately. "Call him now."

Lucius was reluctant to make the call, but he knew how important it was to her. Sighing, he shook his head and slowly stood up, his knees popping as he did so. Pausing a moment to steady himself, he walked to the Floo.

(V)(V)

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione shouted as she sprinted down the stairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger dropped their bags just in time for the girl to throw her arms around them. Her father hugged her tightly. "Hello, princess," he greeted with a huge smile on his face.

Pulling away from them, the Muggle born beamed. "I am so happy to see both of you. Oh, I have loads to tell you!" she said. "After Mr. Malfoy learned that Draco and I were dating, he started looking into our family bloodlines, cause, well, Purebloods, especially the older families like the Malfoys, actually care about where we come from, and you'll never get this: We're actually directly descended from Merlin himself! Can you believe that?"

Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter as Mr. Granger chuckled. "Where on earth did you get this information from?" he asked. "Sweetheart, you do know that Merlin is a fictional character, right?"

Hermione shook her head. "So are witches and wizards to most Muggles," she pointed out. "But he's not fictional, Daddy, at least no more fictional than a unicorn, and the Malfoys own one of those."

"Two," Draco corrected as he approached the family. "And the mare is currently pregnant, so…"

"Oh, Draco," Mrs. Granger gushed. "How lovely it is to see you again!" The older woman opened her arms to him and they hugged. Patting his shoulder, she cupped his chin with her free hand, "Doing well in school, yes? Did you get the gift I sent you?"

The smile Draco had plastered on his face faltered. "Gift?" he asked. "I am doing well in school, but I don't recall receiving a gift, except during Christmas."

"Well? Did you open it?" the lady asked with a smile.

Draco's frown deepened as he tried to remember. He glanced at Hermione, whose eyes had widened. Surprise was slowly writing itself on his face as realization dawned on him. "You know, I don't think I have," he replied. "My mind was going in so many directions at once and…"

"Do you mean to tell me that there is a present that was given to you that you haven't opened, Draco?" his mother asked him as she and her husband entered the foyer as well.

The young Slytherin blinked in his own momentary shock as the Muggles looked at his parents with curiosity. "You must be Miss Granger's parents," the older witch greeted with a soft smile of her own. "It is such a pleasure to finally meet you both, I've heard so much about you."

"Yes," Hermione's father answered, looking at his wife uncertainly. "This is my wife, Jean, and I'm Richard Granger."

Lucius stood with an aristocratic air and a tight smile. "It is a pleasure," he echoed his wife. Holding out his hand, he added, "I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife, Narcissa."

The Muggle man accepted Lucius's hand and they shook. "Lucius Malfoy? I think I recall hearing about you a time or two. Might have even seen you once," he said as they broke their handshake. He looked at his wife. "Though it was years ago. In… Oh, what was the name of that place again?" His eyes went to his daughter. "The place where we bought your magic books years ago?"

Hermione nodded. "Flourish and Blotts," she answered, glancing at Lucius's shocked expression. "In Diagon Alley."

Richard snapped his fingers. "That's right," he said with a grin. He looked back at Lucius, who was only slightly taller than him. "You were a bit shocked, I believe, to see Arthur Weasley talking to us. Made a mention of it and I believe you insulted him and the two of you threw a few punches at one another. Bit of a turnaround now that your son is dating our daughter, right?" The Muggle chuckled as Hermione blushed.

For his part, Lucius's face remained expressionless. "Yes, it is," he answered surprisingly calmly. "Children have a way of helping us to see things in a whole new perspective, do they not?"

For her part, Narcissa stared at her husband. "You fought Arthur Weasley in a bookstore? Really, Lucius!" she hissed.

"It was years ago, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione reasoned.

"Still not an excuse," the Pureblood stated with a wave of her hand.

Lucius shot his wife a quelling look. "Had I known our son would be dating Miss Granger, I might have been a bit more compassionate," he drawled through clenched teeth. "However, you know how well that man and I get along. To assume that we…"

"Mr. Granger?" came Harry's voice from atop the stairs, interrupting whatever Lucius was about to say.

"Oh, goodness me," Narcissa breathed as Harry and Ginny entered the foyer with Theo and Luna in tow. "We should probably show you to the rooms you'll be staying in so the two of you can get settled. Hermione, would you like to come along, darling?"

The Muggle born smiled, glad for the change of subject. She remembered that day well and hated the idea of reliving it, but she also knew her father and so wasn't surprised when he said, "Oh, look, Lucius, here's one of Arthur's children now! Ginny, what a pleasure and surprise it is to see you again!"

Ginny gave him an uncertain smile as she glanced at her confused boyfriend and the small group who looked both agitated and embarrassed. She gave Mrs. Granger a hug and looked warily at Mr. Granger as he threw an arm around her. Harry, for his part, greeting the two Muggles, but did not take his eyes off of the Malfoys, weighing their reactions.

Lucius's expression darkened, but he still managed not to rise to the bait that Richard had freely thrown. However, he did say, "Yes, Narcissa, love, perhaps showing them to their sleeping quarters will be good. Give them a chance to settle and freshen up a bit before supper."

Jean glared at her husband. "Thank you, Narcissa. Lucius," she said, lifting up her bag, but Draco stopped her.

Placing his hand on her bag, the blond Slytherin offered, "Here, Mrs. Granger, allow me to take that. I know how bumpy those carriage rides can be. How was your trip here?"

The woman gave him a stunning smile as she handed over her bags. "Oh, what a courteous young man you've raised, Mrs. Malfoy," she commented as she threw Narcissa a look. "He must have learned his mannerisms from you."

Pointedly ignoring her husband, Narcissa nodded. "Yes, though he slips from time to time, much like his father, I have done my best to teach him decorum and respect," she told the woman. "And, please, I insist on you calling me Cissy."

The two women linked arms together as the witch led the Muggle up the stairs and towards the suite she shared with her husband. Hermione glared at Lucius and Richard, but hefted up her father's suitcase and followed her betrothed as he went up the stairs as well.

(VI)(VI)

"You don't think your father would do anything horrible to my parents, do you?" Hermione asked in concern as she lay upon the bed that night and watched Draco undress.

He shot her an incredulous look. "Why would you think that?" he questioned in return. "He has nothing to gain by doing anything to them."

She sighed as she looked away. "I just… I could see that he and my father didn't get on very well. And tonight at supper… I know my father can be a bit uncouth, but," she looked at him. "He's my father and he's only so passionate because he still sees me as his little girl. He's worried about all this talk of us getting married and me inheriting a large sum of money and… Neither of my parents really came from well off families. Mind, I've never wanted for anything but that was more because they worked hard for every penny they ever had. Neither of my parents had really inherited anything of great value from their parents, and certainly not a fortune."

With his trousers being held up by his hips, Draco crossed the room and took her hand into his. "They will be alright," he assured her. "Father isn't going to do anything stupid. Besides, Mother wouldn't allow it. If he even so much as looks funny at your father, she'll call him out on it. I promise you they are safe."

(VII)(VII)

Hermione still hadn't told her parents of her engagement to Draco. Even worse, she hadn't mentioned that she would be marrying him shortly after she graduated. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to imagine what her wedding day would be like. She knew her gown would be beautiful and that she would be happy.

She was happy. She was Hermione Jean Granger. She was a Gryffindor and went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the brightest witch in her generation. She was the best friend of Harry James Potter and the brains of the Golden Trio. She was the girlfriend of Draco Lucius Malfoy.

She shook her head. No. She was the fiancée of Draco Malfoy. She was going to marry Draco Malfoy. She was the heiress of Merlin.

She could feel the anxiety she typically felt before taking an exam. She loved taking exams, but this was different. There were no real right or wrong answers. A single mistake could ruin everything before she even had a chance to stop it. This wasn't Hogwarts anymore. Not right now. Not in this Manor full of people she either didn't know or barely knew.

"Nervous?" said a voice she hadn't been expecting.

She spun around and brandishing her wand and pointing it at the red headed boy. She stopped once she realized who it was. "Ron!" she cried, rushing to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, God! What are you doing here?"

He shrugged as she pulled away from him and stared at him in surprise. "Malfoy Flooed me this morning," he explained. "Said you could use my support."

Hermione beamed. Hearing Draco clearing his throat from behind Ron, she looked past the ginger and gave her fiancé a warm smile. Turning back to Ron, she asked, "You'll be here for the banquet?"

He nodded. "Lavender and me both," he told her. "I should warn you, though, she's been eating about everything in sight."

"At least she has mannerisms when she eats," Draco commented. "I'm going to get enough flak from my father as it is, Weasley. Don't make me regret inviting you by forgetting your manners and how to use a fork and spoon properly."

Ron just rolled his eyes. "Did you bring me here to start a fight, Malfoy? Or to show Hermione some support as the two of you go through this banquet tonight?"

Hermione patted the ginger's arm. "It'll be alright, Ron. Just remember that this isn't school and you don't have to fight with your brothers over the last drumstick and you should be fine."

"We're not going to have drumsticks tonight, Granger," Draco pointed out lazily as he crossed the room to her.

"There. See?" she said with a shrug. "There's nothing to worry about then."

Draco looked uncertainly from Hermione to Ron and back again. Dipping his head, he mumbled in her ear, "I haven't told Father that I've invited him yet."

She slapped him on the arm. "I can't believe you did that!" she squeaked. "You had better let him know. I doubt he would care much for the surprise."

He raised a cool eyebrow. "And I will," he said. "There's no reason to get stressed out over it." He looked at Ron. "You were supposed to calm her down, Weasley. What did you do?"

The ginger wizard glared at him. "She was calm until you came in here and opened up your stupid trap," he retorted. "What the bloody hell did you tell her just now?"

At the sound of her brother's voice, Ginny stepped into the room. "Ron? What are you doing here?"

He threw his hands up in the air. "What is this? I can't even go somewhere without everyone asking me why I'm there? I was invited, wasn't I? Same as you, Ginny. Only I was more last minute."

"And now I'm beginning to regret my decision," Draco said dryly.

"Ron?" Harry said as, he too, came into the room.

"Merlin's beard!" Draco growling. "Alright, princess, I'm going to go and see if my father needs any help before I lose my mind with all these Gryffindors. And I hope you know that this right here?" he waved a hand indicating her friends. "This is the most Gryffindors I've ever had in my home. So, I hope you enjoy it." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and rubbed her arm. "I'll be back later. Try not to leave the suite and, if you would like to go somewhere, just send me a message so I can come and get you."

"How do I do that?" she asked.

He frowned. "You're the brightest witch of our age and you can't figure out how to send me a message?" he countered, the glint of a challenge in his eyes.

"She doesn't need your permission to leave this room, Malfoy," Ron snarled angrily.

"No, she doesn't," Draco agreed, which threw the ginger off. "However, this Manor is magicked to deal with people who aren't blood family and don't have a magical link to it. Both Blaise and Theo have been given access to the Manor, but Hermione hasn't been here long enough for it to recognize her yet. So, this suite is the only guaranteed safe place for any of you and this isn't Hogwarts."

Hermione touched his arm. "All you're doing is giving them a reason to go explore," she told him. "And I'll be stuck chasing after them to make sure they don't hurt themselves in the process."

"Oi! We're not that bad. I'll have you know, we've done several dangerous things in the past without you," Ron retorted indignantly. "Just because you're smart doesn't mean we don't have our own sets of skills."

Draco rolled his eyes, but said nothing to the wizard. He looked at his betrothed. "Just try to stay in here, alright?" he pressed, his eyes filled with concern.

She pinched her lips together, glaring at Ron. "I'll do my best," she promised him.

(VIII)(VIII)

Draco was leaning against the wall, his head tilted back as he blew out a ring of smoke. He seriously needed to stop smoking these things, but he had realized that they were rather addicting. The way the nicotine filled him up was soothing and with a manor full of Gryffindors, he needed the calming effects.

"Think of it this way, Drake," Theo said as he took a puff of his own cigarette. "At least he's not staying the night."

Draco gave him a horrified look. "I might have to convince him to explore the Manor if he did," he growled. "At least that would be one less pain in my arse."

"Except that Brown would be without a mate, which would make Hermione feel guilty even more than she already does, and before you know it, Brown would end up staying with you lot in Hermione's castle. Forever," Blaise reasoned. He licked his lips. "Unless you like the idea of having two women. Maybe the Vow doesn't count if Hermione is in on it too and you're both partaking…"

"Don't even joke about that," Draco said in disgust. "You'll make me lose my lunch."

"It's not a joke," the dark skinned boy told him. "As much as I hate to admit it, at this juncture, you really don't want anything to happen to the Weasel. Not while Granger's still on her crusade to help Brown."

"Did she ever tell Brown that she lied about the abortion?" Theo wondered aloud.

The pale skinned wizard shook his head. "I think at one point she was going to," he admitted, "but she stopped when the little bint started going on about baby furniture and toys. I think she sees it as a moot point by now anyway. Brown's too far along."

Theo frowned a bit. "Well, if the girl was stupid enough to believe her, I guess the fault rest on her shoulders, really. Not Hermione's."

"Doesn't mean she's not going to blame herself," Draco muttered. "Especially if something should go awry."

Blaise smirked. "So, you're still stuck caring for the bird then."

Both boys chuckled as Draco glared at them sour-faced. "So, Uncle Drakey, ready for Christmases spent with a bunch of Gryffindors? Maybe they'll get you to dress up as ole Saint Nick like your dad used to do for us," Nott teased.

"I will murder you in your sleep if you ever say that again, Nott," the blond threatened, bristling.

That only made the two laugh harder as Draco glowered. "So, did you complete the binding yet?" Blaise asked as he calmed down.

Annoyed, Draco looked away. "No," he answered truthfully. "She went mental on me and I foolishly sought out my father for advice."

"Well, he was the one to suggest it to begin with," Theo conceded.

The younger Slytherin nodded. "And it would have been fine, only my mother happened to be there and she went bonkers on me. It was a mistake to give the girls alcohol and the potion. Also, Mother doesn't reckon we should give them the second potion or fully bind with them until the murderer has been caught, though now that they know about the Dark Lord's imminent return…"

"Hang on," Blaise interrupted, holding up a hand. "First you tell us to give them the potion and now you're telling us not to?"

"Why would you tell your father that the Dark Lord might be coming back?" Theo asked curiously. "You know he's going to want to rejoin the tyrant."

Draco squared his jaw. "When have I had a chance to tell you about the potion, Blaise? And, yes, I told my father about the Dark Lord. He would have found out anyway. At least now, I can actually control which route he takes and he's not going to rejoin him," he answered, looking perturbed.

"Draco," Blaise started, but the blond shook his head.

"I have it under control, mate," he assured them, taking another drag from his cigarette. "As for the potion, you both told me that you weren't going to give your girls the second one until Sunday night, right? So we hold off on it a bit longer. It isn't that big of a deal."

The dark skinned Slytherin pinched the bridge of his nose. "The second potion is almost complete, Draco," he said through clenched teeth. "I've already told my wife about it and she is eager to partake."

Draco shrugged. "So, you give it to her after everything else is done," he reasoned. "I mean, you didn't tell her when it was going to be ready, did you? It should be fine."

Blaise glared at his best friend. "There are some days where I could just ring your scrawny little neck, knobhead. I hope you know that," he replied evenly.

The blond wrinkled his nose as he blew out the last of his cigarette and tossed the butt on the ground. "And there are times I could hex your balls off," he countered. "So, we're even."

"So, what was the reason you gave Hermione for coming out here anyway?" Theodore asked as he stamped out his own cigarette.

As the two older boys cast the necessary spells to get rid of any trace that the three had been smoking, Draco answered, "That I needed to see my father about something, which coincidentally, I do. So I will have to catch you two later. I invited the Weasel to the banquet tonight, so that should be a pain in my right butt cheek. They're in the suite right now."

Blaise and Theo looked at one another. "Hopefully," they both said at the same time.

(IX)(IX)

Lucius stared at the young girl sitting primly in the chair across from him. Self-discipline prevented him from reaching under the desk to adjust himself. Instead he rested his elbows atop the desk, lacing his fingers in front of him. God, she looked delicious, though not as much as the girl who had been plaguing his fantasies for months now.

"I haven't had any petitions for your hand as of yet, Miss Greengrass," he told her. "However, you are still rather young, so I doubt I'll see anything at least for another year or two."

She took a deep breath, her petite breasts rising and falling in time. "And Daphne's killer?" she inquired.

"Undiscovered," he replied and he watched as she withered at the information. "However, I do believe my son and his betrothed are working on learning the truth, so there isn't much to fear in that regard."

"Your son?" she repeated. A sneer crept on her face. "Your son is the reason why she's dead! Him and his little Mudblood whore!"

Dropping his hands, he raised an eyebrow. "I hardly doubt Miss Granger could be dubbed as a whore," he said, though he really wished it otherwise. "And if I recall, neither of them were anywhere near your sister when she died. In fact, just like the rest of us who were there that night, they weren't even aware of her death until the following morning."

She pouted as she folded her arms in front of her. "I want to see that bitch suffer," she spat. "She's lying to Draco about her supposed heritage and wealth and I know she had a hand in my sister's death. All this talk about her trying to help find the killer is a load of bullshit. I honestly think she gave Draco a love potion and is keeping him on it."

"Perhaps," he verbally agreed. He could feel his interest in her waning, but he kept in mind that it wasn't her voice that interested him much anyway. "However, given that I went with her to St. Mungo's and personally saw her tested, I highly doubt she's being deceptive about her heritage. And after what I witnessed through the Pensieve barely two days ago, I can assure you that she is not responsible for Daphne's death."

Astoria snapped her mouth shut. "She still could have helped plan it," she said moodily. "Just because she may not have actually killed her personally, doesn't mean she isn't responsible. She could've gotten someone else to do it for her, like Pothead or someone."

He tilted his head curiously. "Why are you so determined to make Miss Granger into a villain?" he asked.

"Because she is!" she shouted. "She stole Draco from me!"

"She never stole me from you," Draco said from the threshold of his father's study. His eyes were dark as he prowled into the room. He hadn't been exactly thrilled at the idea of visiting his father, but now he was downright pissed upon hearing the accusations the bitch was tossing towards his wife. "You never even had a chance with me."

Astoria stared at him like a deer in headlights. Her pale skin turned, if possible, even paler as she stood up and backed away from the irate wizard. "My father and your father…"

Lucius had stood as well and slipped from behind the desk to stand beside her. "I was going to owl Eugene the day Draco had contacted me to inform me that, under no circumstances would he accept a marriage to you, Miss Greengrass," Lucius told her. "Although, I must admit I wasn't exactly interested in uniting our families in such a way anyway. Eugene and I have been friends since Hogwarts, but I simply cannot condone my son marrying someone below his status."

"Hermione Granger is below his status!" she shouted heatedly as she tried to step away from the two Malfoys.

Draco grabbed her by the collar, picked her up, and threw her onto the desk. "You will watch your tongue, tramp!" he snarled. "Granger is ten times the woman you will ever be." When she scrambled to get up, he pulled out his wand and jammed it into her throat. Grabbing her by the hair, he pulled her back up so they were face to face. "You listen and you listen well, slag," he said dangerously calm, though he spat out the name for her. "From the moment I saw Granger on the train in our first year, I had my eyes set on her. You were nothing but skinned knees and freckles. You want to say she's below my status? She's the fucking heiress of Merlin! She's the brightest witch of our age, she makes the highest grades in my year. She's helped defeat the Dark Lord and she'll find your sister's killer."

"Let go of me," the girl whimpered as tears streamed unchecked from her eyes. "Please. I… I promise I'll be good… Please… I… I'm sorry…"

"No, you're not," Draco growled. "But you will be." As he released her, he tossed her roughly back onto the desk. Glaring at her, he said, "She's fifteen now, Father. Don't you think she's old enough to be someone's playmate?"

Lucius stared at her hungrily, thinking over the fun he could have with her during the after party later that night. It was so tempting, but, "She's still too young, Son. Aside from that, it wouldn't be appropriate or proper."

"You've had sex with her how many times now and you want to talk to me about what's appropriate or proper?" Draco snarled.

Lucius stood tall as he glared down at his son. "Do not test me, boy," he said. Though his voice was quiet, there was enough darkness in his tone that Draco actually felt chills as he felt the blood leave his face. "You've been given a hell of a lot of leeway since you've become the Head of House. Far too much. You forget, boy, who I am and what I have done. Don't make the mistake in thinking that I have gone soft suddenly." He glanced at the girl who was shrinking to the ground, cowering in fear. "She's too young for the after party." His steel eyes went back to his son's, meeting them. "Now, unless you wish to join us in a ménage à trois, you had better tell me the reason for you being in my study at this hour. You have a banquet to get ready for and it would be unbecoming for you to be late."

Draco clenched his teeth, biting back the remark that was on the tip of his tongue. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Hermione has been having anxiety over this event. I believe she is nervous of how she will be received. As such, I took the liberty of inviting Ronald Weasley and his betrothed to the banquet. They will not be staying the night, however, they will otherwise be present this evening. The Weasel is currently upstairs in my suite speaking with Potter."

Not a word was said as the two teenagers awaited Lucius's response. The fact that not even a hint of his thoughts or feelings on the subject crossed his face gave Draco an adolescent fear that he hadn't known since the days he ran around the Manor with his father's cigars. Draco mimicked his father's stance, refusing to show his fear in the face of the older man's anger. "It is my right as the Head of the Estate to invite whomever I wish and given that he is one of my wife's best friends and we will be announcing our coming wedding this evening, he has a right to be here, despite what you or I believe or wish."

"You need to return to your suite and get ready for this evening," Lucius replied quietly. "If you are late, I might just let slip how old you were when you finally stopped sleeping with that damn security blanket."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What am I? Twelve? Think I'm worried about what some people might think about a ragged old blanket?" he drawled.

"The Minister of Magic will be present tonight," Lucius continued. "As will reporters from the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. I know more about you than any other person here. More importantly," he took a step closer to Draco and lowered his voice, "I know what really happened that night and I know that you are still puffing away on those cigarettes. Somehow, I don't think Miss Granger will be happy to learn of either of those things."

Astoria looked from father to son, not understanding what they were talking about as they stared one another down. She glanced around, spotting the window to the far right of her. Had that window always been there? She let herself slip down onto the floor, but as she began to walk towards the window, a hand grabbed her arm. With a gasp, she turned to find Lucius holding her while he was still looking at his son.

"Tick, tock, Draco," the patriarch taunted. "You really wouldn't want to be late."

With a huff, the teenaged wizard spun on his heel and stomped out of the study, purposefully leaving the door wide opened. Lucius rolled his eyes as he took out his wand and cast the spell to shut the door and lock it. "So mature," he muttered sarcastically. He let his eyes fall back on the girl whom he still held on to. "Now, my pet. Where were we?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : After careful consideration, I have decided that I will not include a Lucius/Astoria sex scene in this story. Maybe as an outtake, but not in the main story. I've been juggling with the idea of implying what's going on between them enough as it is. At the end of the day, she is still a fifteen year old girl and going that route might be taking things a bit too far. So, the implications are there, certainly, but you're not going to actually see such a scene. If I do decide to write one, it will be posted on AFF. I am sorry if I disappointed anyone. I just... I'm already pushing the envelope as it is in my mind.

southernyankee90: Ooooo, just wait until you see what happens. _

catgirl87: Don't worry, sweets. None of the Slytherin Trio (as I like to call them) would or will do anything to purposely harm their girls. I can assure you of that much. In fact, I have some prizes in store in the future chapters that I think you may or may not like. So, please, just keep reading.

pgoodrichboggs: Yeah, I wasn't completely expecting Draco to take the Vow in the route he did, though. Grant it, he doesn't really have eyes for any other girl aside from Hermione, so, eh. One thing I really wanted to stress in this story is how very different Draco is from his father, even though they have some similarities. I wouldn't worry about him in that regard. As for Ginny and Draco? I think the only secret he has in regards to her is what we've witnessed him doing to Ginny in the Common Room that night as well as what he did to her in the hall on the way to the restroom. There will be other instances of that nature, I think, in the chapters to come. But, come on, how freaked out would Hermione be if she ever found out how Draco was treating her best female friend?

Chester99: Poor Hermione has so much on her plate. We're really only seeing a smidgen of the crap she's had to go through since uncovering the truth of her heritage. And there will be more to come. I don't thin Lucius is going to try anything with her, not since that one time in his study. However, I wouldn't put it past him, but he does have Astoria as a little playtoy for now, so he might be alright.

DramioneLoves: Aw, thanks! :) It will certainly be interesting if any of your theories pan out.

lle1987: Done! ^_^

artlover8992: Hermione will be joined by Draco, of course, as well as a few others. Just wait until you see the castle. I think you're going to love it! And Hermione? Sweets, wait until/if HARRY finds out! O_O

brittany2010: Huh. That is a really good question you ask of Lucius's intentions. Guess we'll have to read on to find out! ^_^

storybook thumb: *Twiddles thumbs and whistles innocently* ;)

KEZZ1: Thanks!

dramonie1028: Yes

Eternity511: You know, I've always thought that, even though you are Sorted into one House, it doesn't necessarily mean you can't have some traits from others. Just look at Sirius and James and the way the tormented Severus throughout their times at Hogwarts and beyond. And Hermione, even though she's a Gryffindor, does have a lot of traits that could lead one to believe she would fit quite well in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. And are you sure she tricked Draco into taking the Vow? Or did he trick her into desiring to "trick" him into taking the Vow? ;) You can certainly expect more plot twists to come, I promise.

kicek777: His thoughts are disturbing, but so have been many of his actions, particularly with the way he's taking advantage of Astoria, aka his close friend's daughter.

Yomi Love Akasuna: Aw, thanks, love! I'm so glad you're enjoying the ride.

shine25: All very good thoughts! :) I suppose we shall see, huh?

Sally: I did tell you that he wouldn't. And he won't. He doesn't have my permission! Lol! Seriously, though, just because he won't do it, doesn't mean that he wouldn't ~want~ to do it. There is a line there that he's not going to cross, but toeing on it, will be more than tempting for him. And yeah, I saw that Hermione had lied as well, but that was more my fault than hers. I think that part of the story was written at like 1 in the morning and I wasn't thinking straight. I forgot. (My bad!) But I will turn it around and use it to my advantage, so no worries there. Draco isn't going to press Hermione to make such a Vow... yet. As for the trio of couples... Ooo! I should probably write sex scenes for Blaise/Padma and Theo/Luna, huh? Wouldn't that be interesting? And thanks for the compliment! I don't know where these ideas come from, honestly. Too many romance novels and movies, I think. Lol!

Cassany: I don't really trust Lucius either. Hell, Draco doesn't even trust Lucius and that's his father. You are right in your assumptions, but I can assure you that there will be no Lumione in this story, though there may be some flirtation of Lucius's part. As for the actually binding, I promise you will see that. My mind is already working on it and we're no where near it in the story yet. Lol

Ann CB: Please note that Hermione only accepted the potion and agreed to the binding ~after~ Draco made his Vow. If he hadn't've done that, she would have chucked it. Draco knows this. The binding doesn't ~need~ sex, but given that both parties need to absorb the other's fluids, sex is the quickest way of doing that, but Theo will not have sex with Luna until they are married. He made his promise to her and he's going to keep it. However, he still wants the binding because, like Draco, he thinks it will protect her. And it probably will later on.

Raven: Just wait. She hasn't been forgotten, I promise. :)


	23. Chapter 23 (Part 4)

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror. The midnight blue and purple gown glittered in the flickering light of the candles and, as she turned slowly, the gown looked like a wave was rippling through it. It was formfitting to her waist and flared out at her hips. The dipping 'V' in her neckline was accented with real diamonds and the back of the dress swooped down to just above her buttocks with strings of diamonds crisscrossing up her back. A glittering tiara sat delicately atop her head. Ginny had helped her put makeup on that accented her features, bringing out the color of her eyes.

"Do you think this is too dark for a Spring banquet?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

Ginny sniffed and shook her head, but it was Pansy who had answered, "If you were just some ordinary schoolgirl off to her first Spring formal, then sure. It would be too dark. However, you are the heiress of Merlin, and as such, you need to show your pride in your heritage. Not to mention, the banquet is at night and I doubt anyone is going to be dressed in sundresses or anything really light."

Ginny snorted as Luna glided into the room at that moment wearing a canary yellow dress decorated with feathers. Her high heels had yellow flowers on the top of them and at the back of the heel. "Oh, Luna," Ginny greeted with a smile.

"Do you like it?" the blonde haired girl asked. "It is lovely, isn't it? I know Mrs. Malfoy didn't want me to get it, but I simply couldn't leave without it."

Pansy's face dropped when she saw what the girl was wearing. "You should have," she said. "You look childish. You can't go out there like that! People will think you're Theo's kid sister, not his girlfriend and certainly not his bride-to-be."

Luna stopped and looked at the Slytherin. "But he's already seen it," she responded. "I showed it to him the day I bought it and told him I was going to wear it for the banquet. He said it was fine."

Hermione glanced back at the mirror. "Maybe I should wear a lighter color," she commented, mostly to herself. "There was a white gown Mrs. Malfoy had purchased for me that I think would be much more appropriate for the occasion."

Ginny watched her as Hermione walked back to the closet, her hands at the clasp behind her neck and undoing the dress. "Try not to ruin your hair," she called out as the Muggle born disappeared.

Pansy threw her hands up in the air. "I give up," she huffed. "Seventeen years of careful schooling about fashion and nobody even listens to anything I say. Why do I even bother? Granger, if you're going to go that route, wear the one with the sweetheart top."

"That's the one I was going for," the brunette hollered back.

The dress Hermione stepped out in this time had tank straps joined by sheer off-the shoulder straps supporting a fitted bodice with a plunging sweetheart neckline. The empire waistline had a stunning floor-length maxi that had a slit that started mid-thigh. At the center of her bodice was a dazzling emerald and diamond brooch with 28 pear-shaped emeralds surrounded by over a hundred diamonds.

"Alright," Pansy breathed as the heiress turned on spot to show them the dress. "I stand corrected. Hermione, you look gorgeous and Draco is going to melt when he sees you."

"Ronald Weasley, eat your heart out," Ginny added with a devilish smirk.

(II)(II)

The plan was simple. Draco would stand in the foyer with Harry Potter and greet guests. What he wanted to do was punch Potter in the face. While his father's colleagues and business partners greeted him fairly, most only had eyes on the Scarhead, completely ignoring Draco until he would push himself up next to Potter and introduce himself.

"Ah, Mr. Eikman, what a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," was the standard introduction, usually with a response similar to something like, "Oh, well… Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Malfoy. I hear you've taken over the estate. That's a good lad." Or some rendition of it. He shook hands with various people he was sure would forget his name at some point in the evening, except, he wouldn't let them.

Aside from taking over the estate, Draco was also betrothed to Hermione Granger, the heiress of Merlin. "Is it true, Mr. Malfoy? Is Miss Granger the heiress?" one elderly lady had asked.

Draco smiled pleasantly at the woman. "That is the rumor," he answered. "All will be revealed tonight, however, Mrs. Bandicoot."

He was shaking hands with the Minister of Magic when Theodore came running down the stairs. "Malfoy," he called, causing Draco to turn on his heel and look at his friend. Potter turned his attention to them as well as Theo skidded to a halt in front of Draco and grabbed his shoulder desperately. Leaning closely to Draco, he gasped, "You need to come quick. You and Potter. I think Granger's having a meltdown."

"Excuse me, Minister," Draco said to the black man apologetically before hurrying up the stair with his friend. He didn't bother to see if Potter was following him, knowing the bespectacled Gryffindork would be more than concerned over Granger.

When they entered the suite, Draco looked around frantically. "Where is she?" he asked.

"In your bedroom," Luna answered. "I think she's having a bad reaction to the Wrackspurts. Did you know that your room is home to…?"

But he wasn't listening anymore. Pushing passed the blond witch, he went into his room and found Hermione sitting at the vanity. Kneeling beside her was the Weasley girl while Pansy stood off to the side with her arms folded, looking mildly annoyed.

"Princess?" Draco said softly as he approached. He placed a calming hand on her shoulder and knelt down beside the ginger haired girl to look up at his future bride. "Darling, what's wrong?"

Hermione sat with her hands in her lap, clutching a tissue. Her head was bowed as tears flowed freely down her eyes. She shook her head. "I can't do this," she coughed. "I can't be her." She stared at him with her large, brown eyes. "Draco, there must be some mistake. Maybe something went faulty at St. Mungo's and my blood results got mixed with someone else? It happens."

The wizard glanced at the girl kneeling by his side. "Where is this coming from?" he asked, but the girl just shrugged.

"I think she's just nervous," Ginger said, looking at her friend apprehensively. "She was fine a moment ago."

Draco pinched his lips together and turned back to his bride. "Darling," he said, touching her cheek and moving her face to look at him. "Sweetheart, look at me. It's going to be alright," he told her soothingly. "There is no reason to be nervous or frightened."

"But what if -?"

"Shh, shh," he whispered, placing his fingertips over her lips. "You are the heiress of Merlin. It's been proven. No one made a mistake, you are her. No one else in this world has the brain capacity that you do. At least, no one living."

She looked down at her hands. "I'm a mess," she complained. "Your parents are going to hate me when they see me like this."

Draco scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous," he told her. "My parents love you, you know that. Now, let's get you cleaned up so we can enjoy this feast in your honor."

"But it's not in my honor," she argued. "These people don't give a damn about me. They just want to hear me confirm my lineage so they can pester me with interviews and proposals."

Potter joined them on Hermione's other side and put a hand on her shoulder. "They do that to me all the time," he told her.

"No one is going to propose to you," Draco added. "After it's been revealed that you are, in fact, Merlin's heiress, we will announce our engagement."

Reaching into the pocket of his trousers, he pulled out a small black box. Inside the box sat a diamond ring. The large, round diamond was set in the middle and had to be no less than two carats. The white gold band had wispy vines that surrounded the diamond with ruby and emerald gems entwined around one another. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked down at it. "Drac…"

"I should have done this ages ago, but, well, honestly, I didn't know if you'd agree to it, however," he readjusted his stance so that he was on one knee as he looked up into her sparkling honey eyes. "Hermione Granger, I can't promise you that I will always be perfect. We all have our flaws. But with you by my side, I know we can get through anything, weather any storm. I've loved you since the moment I first saw you, though we'd come from two different worlds and I denied it for years. Your beauty through these years has only become more accented by your mind and heart. It has taken me a long time to buck up the courage to do this for your fire is fiercer than a dragon's. So, I'm humbly asking you in front of your closest friends and mine: Not as a boy infatuated with your heritage, but as a man so deeply and madly in love with you, will you wear my ring and be my wife?"

Her cheeks had already been stained with tears. Her mascara leaving black lines down her face. But those tears came anew as she sniffed and nodded her head. "Yes," she whispered. "Oh, a thousand times, yes!"

She threw her arms around his neck as she fell on top of him in happiness. He laughed as he took the ring from the box and placed it on her left ring finger. She held it up to the light to look at it properly. "Oh, sweet Merlin, it's gorgeous!" Giddy, she showed the ring to an eager red headed girl and then to Harry. Her eyes shined as they fell back onto Draco and she kissed him deeply. "This!" she told him. "You don't know how badly I needed this."

He smirked. "Well, if that was all it took, maybe I should have bought the bloody thing earlier," he teased. "Now, has your Gryffindor courage found its way back into your bloodstream? Ready to face the masses?"

She paused and looked at him hesitantly. "You'll stay by my side, won't you?" she asked.

His smirk softened into a genuine smile as he kissed her forehead and looked down into her eyes. "Always, princess," he promised. "Always and forever."

(III)(III)

The grand entrance Narcissa had meticulously planned did not go quite as she had expected it to. Instead of Hermione walking down the stairs alone and self-confident, the girl had Draco on her arm. Behind them, Harry Potter led his fiancée, and behind him, Theodore and Luna rounded it up. Blaise stood at the bottom of the stair with his wife by his side at one banister while Ron and his bride-to-be stood at the other banister.

The five couples led a small procession into the dining hall and continued to the head table. Hermione glanced about, startled at how Narcissa had transformed the dining hall. A long white table, the one Draco was leading them to, sat to the far back of the hall, causing everyone to have to turn to look at the approaching couples. Instead of more long tables, Narcissa had set out several smaller round tables about the hall in a purposeful pattern. All the tables were covered in pristine white tablecloths and had small white triangles atop the fine dishware. Glancing closer at the triangles, Hermione noticed they had names written on them and rightfully guessed that Narcissa had assigned seats to each person.

She found her own name in the middle of the long table, with Draco's name on one side and her father's name on the other. Yes, careful planning, indeed. Those who were close to Hermione were seated on her side, while those for Draco were seated on his side. At the long table, aside from Hermione and Draco and their respective parents, Narcissa made room for Harry, Ginny (Ginevra), Ron (Ronald), Lavender, Blaise, Padma, Theodore, and Luna. Remus, Tonks, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall were placed at the round table closest to Hermione while Professor Snape, Pansy, and Pucey were at the table closest to Draco.

The room filled in quickly. Tears were in Jean's eyes when she saw her daughter. "Hermione, you look so beautiful," she cried as she leaned in and gave the Muggle born a kiss on the cheek. "And you look positively glowing! Oh, my sweet baby girl has grown up."

Hermione beamed, soaking in the affectionate praise. Her father eyed her for a moment, his dark eyes catching the glitter on her finger. "What's that?" he asked, taking her left hand into his and looking at it.

It was then that the brightest witch remembered that she had meant to tell her parents about what was going on. She gave a guilty smile as she shot Draco a sympathetic look. "It's… Well, something I need to tell you about a bit later. Can't really discuss it here," she muttered, blushing sheepishly.

Her mother looked at the ring as well. "That doesn't look like something that you should wait to tell us," she commented, her eyes going from the ring to Hermione and then Draco and back again.

For his part, Draco didn't look the least bit concerned over their reactions. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder and stood proud and strong. "I know neither of you had wished it," he said, "but I couldn't hold back any longer. I love your daughter and I want to be with her for the rest of our lives. Just because we're together doesn't mean she has to give up on her dreams."

The Gryffindor looked pleadingly at her parents. "He's right," she pressed. "We're already planning on finishing school before we marry anyway. And we don't have to have children right away, in fact, I don't even want children right away."

"Yeah? Where do you plan on going to school after Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy?" Richard asked the boy, glaring at him.

Draco hesitated. In all honesty, he hadn't planned on attending school after he graduated. He wrinkled his brow as he began, "My family comes from old wealth. All you see around you has been inherited throughout the ages. Technically I don't need to attend any schooling after I graduate. However, I will be undergoing extensive training and learning into the family business. Father may be a politician, but there is more to our wealth than climbing up that ladder. These grounds as well as property we own elsewhere are home to various smaller businesses we own, many of which you probably wouldn't be able to grasp the concept of. The Malfoy family manufactures everything from potions to the ingredients needed to make said potions."

"Draco," his father spoke up, squeezing his shoulder lightly. "Now is hardly the time to discuss business." The blond teen looked up at his father to see him staring at the Muggles. Lucius gave them a deceptively kind smile. "Perhaps in the morning you and I can have a private meeting, Mr. Granger, to discuss all that being a Malfoy entails. Rest assured, however, that Draco will learn it all. He will have to if he's too take it all over when I'm gone. For the year after they graduate, Hermione will be learning all the things she'll need to know about being a Malfoy wife, which, coincidentally, is some of what she needs to know anyway given her newfound personal wealth. Of course, she'll also need to learn the ins and outs of finance, which I intend to provide for her. And, as she has said, she will be attending a university as well, if she so chooses."

Richard glanced at his daughter. She gave him an apologetic shrug. "I'm sorry I didn't discuss this with you sooner," she said contritely. "There's been so much going on, I've hardly had a chance to breathe much less think beyond the moment. Thing is, I love Draco, too. I love him so very, very much. And I want to spend my life with him, the rest of my life."

Her mother stared at her daughter for a moment, processing the new information. "Are you absolutely certain you know what you're doing? You're sure that this is what you want and that you will still be finishing school?" she asked slowly.

Despite the misgivings she had had in the past, Hermione thought about the Vow that Draco had made. With all the confidence of a queen, the girl nodded her head. "Yes, I do," she answered.

Her father glared at the boy. "You'll support her every endeavor? You won't hurt her, no matter how angry you get with her? You'll protect her from all the evils in the world?" Though they were posed as questions, Draco could hear the demands in the Muggle's voice.

He bowed his head. "Only death will prevent my protection of her," he replied, truthfully. "She has my full support in all she does and I will never harm her."

The man continued to glare at the teenager for a moment before finally accepting the proclamation and sitting down. Draco looked at his betrothed curiously as she showed her mother the ring. "It's quite simple, isn't it?" her mother commented as she looked to Draco. "With all the white peacocks and grandeur, I would've expected something larger, more detailed, and showered in diamonds."

"The peacocks belong to my father," he answered. "I hate those stupid birds and if were my decision, we would be feasting on them tonight."

Lucius made a sound somewhere between a snort and a huff. "Those birds have been on these grounds since before you were born," he commented as goblets of wine appeared before them. "They are symbols of nobility."

"Yeah?" the younger Slytherin snarked. "And I've heard they taste like chicken."

Narcissa covered the grin on her lips with her fingertips as Hermione giggled. "They are actually a bird that you can eat," Hermione said. "It's a relative of the pheasant, after all, and…"

"Our peacocks are off the menu," Lucius said tersely, looking perturbed at Draco's smug face.

The teenager gave a malicious grin. "No, Father," he muttered. "No one would ever dream of cooking your precious pets."

Lucius glowered. "Is this going to be how it is all night?" he asked. "I thought this was meant to be a celebration and revelation."

The blonde, proud witch touched her husband's shoulder. "He's just teasing you, darling," she assured him. "He would never harm those peacocks."

"She's right," Hermione added. "I would hex him if he tried."

Lucius put his glass down and gave the girl a funny look. "You would do that?" he asked carefully. "Hex my son for harming the peacocks?" His eyes studied her as she shrugged.

"Why not?" she replied. "If the peacocks mean so much to you… There's nothing wrong with having pets. Honestly, I'd go mad if someone threatened Crookshanks in such a way, especially if they were serious. And I have no doubt that even Harry would feel the same if one were to harm Hedwig." Her eyes wandered over to her best friend who stared at her.

Raising his hands in surrender, Harry commented, "No need to drag me into this, but she's right. I would be devastated."

"Sweet Merlin," Draco muttered. "I make one comment and you lot gang up on me. It was a joke, alright? No one's going to eat your bloody chickens." He glowered at Lucius.

After a moment longer of looking at Hermione thoughtfully, Lucius straightened up, checked that his silverware was in order, and stood. Lifting his arms, the people in the room began to quiet down. Despite being a Death Eater, or former Death Eater as Hermione liked to think, Lucius Malfoy still held enough power to command the attention of everyone in the room.

He did not bother with a projection spell, instead, he simply spoke and people listened. Cameras from the audience flashed as witches and wizards from the Prophet and Witch Weekly's magazine hung on the edge of their seats. "On this glorious April day, we celebrate more than simply the switching of the seasons," the patriarch said, the sound of his voice drawing a hush over the crowd. "There have been many rumours spreading about, inspired by newfound information. It is here that the record shall be set straight." He looked at Hermione and pressed his lips together. "Will you please stand, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked anxiously at Draco. Now she understood how Harry had felt when his name was drawn from the Goblet of Fire. Taking a deep breath, she did as she was asked, feeling a blush begin to warm up her cheeks.

"It is with great honour that I am pleased to introduce to you all, Miss Hermione Jean Granger, the one and true heiress of Merlin," the Malfoy patriarch stated.

The buzz about the room was near deafening as cameras flashed some more and there were even questions being shouted, though Hermione had no idea what anyone was saying. She felt Draco's hand slip into hers and give her a reassuring squeeze. Her father placed a hand upon her back and she smiled nervously at the people before her. Her eyes fell upon Lucius and she could see he was waiting for something.

She glanced at Snape, who gave her a bored glare and realization hit. "Oh!" she gasped. Her smile widened as she laughed lightly. "A speech. I forgot," she proclaimed. She wrinkled her nose coyly, "Leave it to a descendant of Merlin to forget to say something," she teased, drawing a few laughs from those nearby.

Taking out her wand, she cast a quick Sonorous spell. "Sorry, I fear I am not quite as loud or commanding as Mr. Malfoy or my teachers," she commented sheepishly, bringing even more laughter from her audience. Lucius said nothing, just raised a single brow while Dumbledore gave her an amused smile, a twinkle in his eyes.

She glanced at Harry for a moment before turning her attention back to the rest of the audience. "For those that do not know, both of my parents are Muggles. When I was younger, I was told stories of witches and wizards, magical beasts in far off lands, and a world where magic and sorcery was simply a way of life. Movies like Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast helped shape much of my childhood, though it was in books that I really began to learn about the type of person I wanted to be. At the age of eleven, about a month, maybe two, before the start of term, Professor Minerva McGonagall came to my home and informed me that the things I could do without even trying were just the beginning. Since then, I have been immersed into this world where magic and mystic are, indeed, real. Never in my wildest dreams did I believe I would be related to someone as important to the Magical Community as Merlin.

"See? The Muggles know who Merlin is as well," she continued, gaining confidence as she spoke. "Only, not all believe he was a real person. Many only know him from legend linked with King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. They don't know that he was a Slytherin or that he had truly done great things. They know him as a wise, noble person and not as a man whom had been the father of two children, a boy many of us have heard of, and a girl who was unfortunate enough to be born a Squib. And now, here I stand. The descendant of that girl and the first magical person to be born from that bloodline since the days of Merlin."

There was applause throughout the dining hall and she glanced at Lucius who gave her a soft, tight-lipped smile. And then the questions started coming in from reporters: "How did you discover that you were the heiress of Merlin?" "What made you decide to check?" "Is it true that you now own a castle?" "Will you be holding a debutante ball?" "Have people begun to petition for you?"

Hermione blinked and looked nervously at Lucius. The man held his hand up and the crowd quieted again. "Miss Granger would be more than happy to answer your questions," he told them, "however, there is another announcement we would like to make this evening."

Hermione squeezed Draco's fingers and he returned the gesture. "For the past few months, my son, Draco Malfoy, has been dating Miss Granger," Lucius continued. Draco stood at the mention of his name, grasping Hermione's hand entirely and smiling down at her. "I am pleased to announce that Miss Granger has accepted my son's proposal of marriage."

Draco gazed at the crowd wordlessly. He lifted up his hand, still holding Hermione's, for all to see as a round of applause echoed throughout the room. Someone in the far back even stood up and whistled, shouting, "Yeah!" Draco's line of vision zeroed in on the person, picking out a boy he recognized, but couldn't remember the name of.

For her part, Hermione simply smiled as she dispelled the Sonorous. She glanced down at her parents to see her mother smiling as well, though her father didn't look happy in the slightest. This made the Muggle born's smile falter a bit, knowing her father was unhappy over these announcements. She looked back up as Lucius announced dinner and food magically appeared upon their plates.

Draco coaxed the witch to sit back down as she looked at the food curiously. "Shouldn't we have eaten before the announcements?" Hermione asked as she picked up her fork.

"Perhaps," her betrothed said, "but it's better this way. Gives the masses something to think over while they eat."

"But I didn't answer any questions," the bushy haired girl muttered.

"You will," Lucius told her. "And you'll find yourself repeating the same answers."

"Was this really necessary?" Richard asked as he glared at Lucius. "My daughter isn't some shiny new prize to be polished and shown off to everyone on God's green Earth."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "It's been over a month now since Miss Granger has learned of her descent," he informed the Muggle. "Since then, she has been blasted with owls and proposals coming from all over the country and even from the continent. There's even been a few Howlers, though mostly directed towards my son, whom many have claimed is just hoarding your daughter and keeping other boys from approaching her."

"Which I have," Draco pointed out. "But only because we're dating and I'm in love with her."

"Tonight was quite necessary, Mr. Granger, I assure you," Lucius said. "Now that the world knows who she is and that she is, indeed, betrothed, they won't plague her with such letters anymore and my son can actually get his hearing back."

Jean frowned. "I'm sorry, but what is a Howler?" she questioned.

Hermione thought quickly. "It's… well, it's an angry letter that comes through the post. When the intended person opens the letter, it magically becomes animated and starts screaming at the receiver in an amplified voice meant to embarrass the receiver. Once it's finished screaming, it tears itself up."

"Oh, good Lord," the Muggle woman breathed. "And people have been sending you these things because you're dating my daughter?"

Draco shrugged. "She's worth it," he said as he took another bite of his green beans.

"But you didn' always tink dat," Ron said with a mouth full of good.

"Ronald!" both Lavender and Ginny scolded in unison.

"Wha?" he asked, his mouth hanging opened.

Lavender popped him on his arm. "Close your mouth, you're embarrassing yourself," she ordered. When he snapped his mouth shut, she continued, "Now swallow your food before you speak. We've been over this. We aren't cave animals who lack manners and tact, and I will not have you teach our child such disgusting habits."

Mrs. Granger smiled at the girl pleasantly. "I am so pleased that you've forgiven my daughter," she commented, making Lavender glance at her curiously. "And to see that the two of you remained friends enough for her to allow you to sit at this table. And you kept the child, too!" She threw her daughter a warm smile.

Confused, Lavender glanced at her boyfriend before setting her gaze back on the Muggle woman. "Hermione has helped me out so much, making sure I get to my classes and taking notes for me on days that I miss. I don't know what I would do without her. I'm lucky that she was there that day in Dumbledore's office. I was so close to aborting my own baby, but now I know I'll be alright, especially since Hermione's been helping me."

Hermione could feel the blood had left her face and she couldn't look her mother in the eye. "Hermione Jean," the woman reprimanded. "You never told her, did you?"

"Never told me what?" Lavender asked at the same time Hermione had said, "I didn't see the point. She was already past the time when it would have mattered."

There was only one time the girl had ever seen her mother angry and it had been on Boxing Day years ago. Hermione had gotten a book about space for Christmas and thought it would be a good idea to fly. The young witch couldn't explain how she had gotten atop the roof, nor could she figure out how to get down. It was months later when Minerva McGonagall showed up on their doorstep and handed Hermione her letter.

Setting her jaw, Mrs. Granger turned to Lavender. "I hate to be the one to inform you, my dear girl," she started, ignoring her daughter's protests, "but my daughter has lied to you. You were never in any danger had you chosen to abort the baby. She only said you were because she was angry over what you and Mr. Weasley had done."

Hermione bit her lower lip and looked away as Harry and Ron stared at her. "What did you tell her?" Ron asked, forgetting the food on his fork in the moment.

Tears were already falling from Lavender's eyes. "How could you?" she breathed.

Hermione shot her a glare at that. "Really? How could _you_?" she retorted angrily. "You knew Ron and I were dating. You knew I liked him, and I liked him a lot. He was my friend before you ever even glanced his way. And you had heard me talking about him more than once up in those blasted dormitories. 'Who do you want to marry, Hermione?' you had asked me. And what was my answer?... You knew it and you _still_ went with him into the boys' dormitory and proceeded to shag him like some boyfriend stealing hussy. And then, when you find out that your pregnant, you have the nerve to come to me for advice?! How daft can you be? Did you think I would just roll over and let you trample on me like a spot of grass?"

"I thought that you would be more understanding," Lavender said as she stood up. "And what are you complaining about? You've got Malfoy and we all knew it was him you really wanted. We saw the way you two would look at each other and banter back and forth, it was only a matter of time before you started dating. I thought you were my friend, Hermione."

The Muggle born's eyes widened at the mention of her liking Draco. Thinking back on it, she couldn't recall actually liking him before that night at the party back in October. Did she? Sure, they argued a lot, but that was only because they were both vying to be the best in their year. And he… "I thought you were mine, too," Hermione said, looking back at Lavender. "And if you 'knew' I was actually interested in Draco, you should have spoken to me. You should have urged me down a different route instead of shagging my boyfriend."

"Would you have listened?" the girl challenged. "You were in so much denial, I'm surprised you didn't create a river. If Ginny hadn't been able to talk you into going to that party that night… And you know she wouldn't've if you thought that you and Ron still had a chance."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying you had planned on me catching you so I would go to that party?"

Rolling her eyes, Lavender shook her head. "No, but it was a nice coincidence. Besides, you're with Malfoy now. And you were with him when I found out I was pregnant. You had no reason to lie to me, Hermione."

"Why didn't you fact check what I had said?" the Muggle born asked, folding her arms.

The blonde stared at the brunette in awe. "Because you're Hermione Granger," she said, pointing at the other girl accusingly. "I haven't checked anything you've said since our second year because you're always right. There's never been a reason for me to not believe you."

"I suppose this means you'll learn how to start fact checking, regardless of what I say," Hermione replied as she tilted her head up a bit. As the girl continued to stare at her, shocked, she finally sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I lied to you. Honestly, in that moment I was still angered about what you and Ron had done, and to think that you were going to try and get off scott-free by aborting your baby, I just… It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair. You've never had a problem getting a boyfriend before, why did you have to go after mine? And you knew there was history between him and me."

"Yeah, so much history," Lavender huffed loudly.

Lucky for the feuding witches, Severus Snape had secretly cast a Muffliato around the long table and the two closest to it. Everyone else in the vicinity was happily enjoying their meals and the reporters were none the wiser. Those who could hear the teenage spat, looked at the two girls with varying degrees of anger, annoyance, and angst. Though, Dumbledore absently continued to eat his food as though nothing was going on.

"So much history that you refused to sleep with Ron when he asked you too, and then as soon as you see him actually getting some, you run off to the Slytherin Common Room and give Draco Malfoy, who, by the way, up until that point was supposedly one of your biggest rivals and enemies, a blow job. Makes you wonder just how much of that was a load of bullshit to hide your true feelings for him," Lavender snarled, tears filling her eyes. "If anything, you should be on your knees thanking me!"

"Thanking you?" Hermione repeated with a snort. "For what exactly? You didn't just ruin my relationship with Ron, you almost ruined my friendship with him, too! And I was not hiding my feelings for Draco. I hadn't even thought of him in that sense until that night! We were rivals and enemies."

"Hermione," a voice said, touching her shoulder.

The brunette whirled to find Draco standing behind her. Tears filled her own eyes at the break of the argument. She faced the girl again, to see fresh tears rolling down the girl's cheeks, unchecked. "I love Draco, yes," the Muggle born said with a catch in her voice. "But I had loved Ron so much. Ever since the day I had met him, I had fancied Ron. You knew that. You could have had anyone, Lavender. Maybe things wouldn't have worked out between Ron and me, but you didn't even give us a chance."

"I did," the blond Gryffindor argued. "You two had been dating all summer…"

"No," Hermione corrected, "It wasn't until the train ride to Hogwarts that he had finally asked me. Summer had been spent mourning the death of Sirius Black and getting his name cleared finally. Not to mention, helping to hunt Death Eaters and sitting in Death Eater trials."

"And yet you're marrying a Death Eater," Lavender pointed out.

Draco glared at the witch. Thrusting out his arm, he pulled up his sleeve. "Do you see a Mark, Brown?" he growled. "Check your facts before you go off assuming, bitch."

"Draco!" his mother scolded. "Language!"

Lavender folded her arms above her belly. "Maybe you're not, but I know for a fact that your father is!"

"A decision I will regret for the rest of my life," Lucius said softly. He remained sitting, looking down at his plate of barely touched food. Feeling his wife take his hand into hers under the table, he glanced at her and gave a half-hearted smile. Wiping the smile off, he looked at Lavender. "The mistakes of the youth are vast and full of regret, Miss Brown. I have a scar on my arm that will forever remind me of my biggest mistake. Don't let this child be yours. Regardless of what Miss Granger may have done, or her reasons for doing so, you will still bear a living, breathing human in a few short weeks. That will be a blessing and should be loved as such."

"I do love my child," Lavender protested. "But that doesn't mean I have to love that!" She pointed to Hermione. She turned on her heel and ran out of the hall.

Narcissa stood up and grabbed her son's arm. "Draco, go get her," she ordered. "If she wanders this Manor in her state, there's no telling what could happen."

"I'll go get her," Ron said, standing up. "Send Malfoy to her and she's liable to hex him."

"You can't wander the Manor alone, Weasel," Draco drawled. "I'll let you come with me, but if you go by yourself, the Manor will see you as a threat."

Ron looked at him curiously, but shrugged and followed the blond Slytherin out of the hall.

(IV)(IV)

Hermione flopped back into her seat, glaring at her plate and muttering as she pushed her food around with her fork. Of all the nerve of that girl! Yes, it was wrong of her to lie to Lavender, but to think that Hermione would want to honestly be friends with someone who stole her boyfriend… The word "daft" could hardly describe her.

"Hermione?" her mother asked, looking at the girl. "Hermione, is what Miss Brown said true? Did you give Draco a blow job?"

The Muggle born clamped her mouth shut and stared at her mother like a deer in headlights. Sucking in her bottom lip, she stammered, "Well, I…"

"I don't mind you having a boyfriend, Hermione," her mom continued. "You are seventeen and will soon be a grown woman. However, I wasn't aware that such activities were allowed in the school. Studying and your grades should always come first, not boys."

"But they do!" Hermione insisted. "I haven't stopped studying. I still always have all of my work done weeks in advance so all I have to do is edit where I deem necessary. My grades haven't faltered… And neither has Draco's. We are first and second in our year, respectively, and Professor Dumbledore even mentioned to us that we were to be Head Girl and Boy next year."

Mr. Granger glanced over at Professor Dumbledore, who was taking a sip of is wine. "Were you aware of this tomfoolery occurring within your school?" he asked, eying the headmaster.

"Was I aware that Miss Granger and young Mr. Malfoy had personal, intimate relations? One could only imagine that such things would occur when two people who love one another spend time together," Dumbledore commented after a moment of thought.

"You are taking… precautions, aren't you, Hermione?" her mother asked uncertainly.

The girl gave a single nod. "Of course. Draco and I are very careful and the school mediwitch gives me a potion each month to protect me from unwanted pregnancies," she replied.

"You're condoning this?!" the Muggle man spat, looking contemptuously at his wife.

Jean frowned slightly, glancing at her daughter and then back at her husband. "She is of an age where she can make her own choices in life, and we have raised her to be respectful and strong. If she can carry on such a relationship and maintain her grade point average, I don't see…"

The man sputtered. "She's a child, Jean! She hasn't even finished school yet and we're already talking about boys and her doing things with them and getting married… I…" he whirled on Hermione. "You told me that you wouldn't date until you became of age."

"In the Wizarding World, seventeen is 'coming of age,'" Lucius muttered, not even bothering to look at the Muggle as he placed a fork of green beans in his mouth.

"Your son defiled my daughter and that is your response?!" the Muggle bellowed.

His eyes shot up to stare at Richard as Lucius carefully chewed his food, swallowed, and dabbed the corner of his mouth with his napkin. Folding his napkin perfectly and placing it back upon the table next to his plate, he turned his attention back to Richard. "I hardly think Draco 'defiled' Miss Granger," he responded quietly and calmly. "You do not know the specifics of that first arrangement. He neither forced himself on her, nor did he request it."

Hermione groaned and ran a hand over her face. "Dad, you might want to sit down," she told him. "Mr. Malfoy may no longer follow the same codes he has his entire life, but he isn't a saint. Testing him is the same as poking a sleeping tiger."

"I prefer cobra, if you don't mind," Lucius said leaning towards Hermione with a small smirk.

The Muggle born looked at him and frowned. "You would," she deadpanned.

"Tiger or cobra, I don't give a damn," her father snarled. "You are too young, little girl, to be flirting with boys and engaging in such shenanigans!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

"Mr. Granger, if I may," Snape cut in, "we are currently at a banquet to honour your daughter and her newfound betrothal. This isn't the time to be throwing a tantrum because things aren't going quite the way you had planned it."

"You need to stay out of it, Mr. Snape," Richard growled. "She is not your daughter and this is none of your business!"

"When you make a fuss in front of everyone, it becomes their business!" Jean scolded. "He's right, Richard. All of this fussing needs to be done when we're not surrounded by a bunch of these people." She hissed the last two words quietly, but everyone at the long table and the two round tables heard her.

They all stared at her. Hermione could feel the tears in her eyes, but pushed them back. She glanced at her best friend, the boy she considered her brother, and saw a look she never thought she would see. "Harry?"

The boy glanced up at her with a frown. His messy hair seemed to be a bit messier than usual, but Hermione knew that typically happened when he was stressed. "Yeah?"

She looked back down at her plate. "I know you want to say something. You've been staring at me since Lavender ran out," she prompted.

"I'm not entirely sure what it is you expect me to say," he told her.

"Are you angry with me?"

He pinched his lips together in thought for a moment. Finally, he admitted, "I'm not. I am a bit disappointed, though. You're better than this, Hermione. I understand that what Ron and Lavender did to you was wrong. I get it. I would have been beside myself if Ginny had ever done something even remotely similar. But… Well, usually I find your drive for vengeance to be a bit funny and justified, like when you led Umbridge through the Forest or when you caught Rita Skeeter. But this? Don't you think you've gone a bit too far?"

She stared at him, furrowing her eyebrows. "What would you have done?"

He took a deep breath. "If the roles were reversed and I had caught Ginny with some bloke? I'd probably sock the git in the face. But you know, you're already orchestrating the best revenge, right?"

She tilted her head, looking at him. Her eyes widened. "He hates Draco," she commented.

Harry gave a soft, bemused smile. "Look around you, Hermione," he suggested. "Not only are you marrying quite possibly the richest bloke in Britain, but you've managed to stumble upon your own wealth. I'm not particularly fond of Malfoy myself, but I have to admit that the two of you work well together. Five years of bullying and torment and in a few short months, you're managing to change Malfoy for the better. He may not see it yet, but he is changing, Hermione."

She offered him a little smile in return and blushed. "He hasn't changed that much."

"He doesn't bully Neville anymore, he's been helping younger years with their homework, and not just those in Slytherin, and he's actually be cordial to Ginny and me. He's even gone so far as to greet us in the halls at school. And right now, he is searching the Manor for a girl that I know he can barely stand with the help of a boy that he likes even less." He frowned at that and glanced at the door Ron and Draco had left through. "Speaking of, what's taking them so long?"

(V)(V)

"Where are we?" Weasel asked as he followed Draco into another hallway.

Draco glanced back at the boy momentarily and rolled his eyes. "Your girlfriend didn't exactly go in a straight line, now, did she?" he shot back in annoyance. Turning his attention back to the path, he lit his wand and mumbled, "Bloody Gryffindors."

"That didn't answer my question," the ginger groused as he lit his own wand. "And why is it so dark down this way?"

The Slytherin could hear his mother's reprimand in the back of his mind of how his eyes would grow lazy if he kept rolling them, but he couldn't help himself. The imbecile was just too idiotic. "What, exactly, would be the point in keeping the lights on throughout the Manor if people are only going to be in the party rooms?" he returned irritably. "Use that head of yours, Weaselbee, and think. No one is supposed to be over here."

"How can you be sure Lavender even came this way?" pressed the thorn in Draco's side.

"It's my Manor," the blond responded. He waved his wand at the walls. "It tells me the paths people take and alerts me if or when something happens."

"Yet it didn't 'tell' you that your friend had been killed," the Weasel observed as he looked at the walls.

"She never left my suite," Draco pointed out. "Also, she was one of the few 'outsiders' that the Manor recognized and considered family." He shined his wand down a particular corridor and paused. Shaking his head, he continued forward and said, "There are few people that can walk these halls without worry. Those whom have been friends of the family for as long as the Greengrasses have been are one of them, though even then, the Manor remains alert to their presence. Daphne was too young to join my parents in their little after party, so she had remained in my suite. From what I know, she and Blaise had shared a room, but they had a row. I took the liberty of pulling my own memory of that night so Hermione and I could compare the two, but things remain the same."

"If Zabini was the one she was having a row with, why don't you get his memory of that night?" the Gryffindor asked.

Draco paused for a moment and glanced back at his adversary. "Heh. You actually do have a brain. I'm shocked, Weasel," he commented as he turned his attention back to the hall. He turned down another corridor and his face scrunched up in confusion. "Why the bloody hell would she come down here?"

"Why? What's down here?" came the question, but Draco ignored it as he came upon a door.

The Slytherin had never cared for Lavender Brown. Throughout his time in Hogwarts, he spent most of his time ignoring the harlot. The few times he had actually acknowledged her existence it was with disdain. Honestly, he felt that the Weasel deserved the girl. If something were to actually happen to her, he wouldn't shed a tear. However, if it were to happen in his own home… well, that was cause for concern. One girl had already lost her life in Malfoy Manor. He had no desire to add to that list.

Stopping in front of an ornate door, he glanced at the Weasel. "Stay behind me," he ordered.

"Like hell!" the ever predictable Weasel argued, reaching out to grab the door handle.

Draco moved to push past the boy, but it was too late. With a resounding boom, the Weasel was blasted backwards and hit the wall. The blond watched his unwanted companion, not bothering to help the boy, but not daring to move.

Weasley's body slid down the wall and, for a moment, was propped near lifelessly against it. He groaned then and Draco silently breathed a sigh of relief. The ginger grimaced as he opened his bleary eyes and placed a hand on his forehead. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"That is what happens when I give a warning and you don't listen," Draco growled. He held out his hand to help the ginger up. "This is my family home. There are precautions in place to keep people like you out of certain rooms."

"So, how do you know Lavender went in there?" the boy asked as he looked up and down the hall. "Lavender?" he called.

Draco rolled his eyes as he grabbed the door handle. He was seriously going to need a shot of whiskey after this. Maybe he'd be able to grab one of those cigarettes from Theo and sneak out somewhere for a smoke.

The moment Draco entered the room, the sconces along the walls lit up to reveal a cavernous museum that was quite large. Paintings of long dead ancestors lined the walls and huge columns were situated at regular intervals throughout the chamber. There were marble busts and life sized marble statues around them.

Draco's face fell as he stared at the figure sitting in the middle of the room. "What is this? The Malfoy Museum or something?" Weasley's voice echoed as he glanced around. His eyes, too, fell upon the figure.

Before Draco could grab him, Weasley took off through the room, running full speed at the figure. "Lavender!" he shouted.

She had been sitting on a bench, her body limp and her head lolled to the side. Weasley gathered her in his arms and touched the side of her face. "Lavender," he whispered, trying to coax her awake.

Draco took a precautionary step further into the museum, looking around anxiously. He knew who lurked in this chamber. "Weasley," he hissed as he approached the couple. "Can you lift her?"

But the Gryffindor wasn't paying attention to the blond. He continued to try and rouse her. Draco's eyes continued to dart about the chamber, looking for what he knew existed there. "Weasley," he snapped again, keeping his voice down.

"Lavender, please, wake up, baby," the ginger cooed. "I'm here. Malfoy," the ginger barked, "what happened to her?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but a grisly sight greeted them both. It was a transparent man hovering right in front of them. He held an equally transparent heart in his hand, dripping of fading blood. He looked angry with a permanent sneer etched on his face, his pale, ghostly hair tied back. He had all the looks of an English nobleman, his clothes speaking of a time almost forgotten. With his free hand, he pointed at the girl. "Who is that?" his hollow voice demanded. "And what is a Weasley doing here?"

Draco stood tall, folding his arms, as he looked at the ghost. "They are guests," he answered.

"Guests who visit chambers meant for our family only?" the ghost asked, gazing at the boy. He glared back at the couple on the bench as Lavender started to come to. "Neither of you are welcomed in our great and noble house, Weasley. Leave."

His eyes narrowed as Draco stepped before the ghost. "You do not have the right to order my guests as you will," he sneered. "They are not staying, nor did they mean to come this far into our home. I was actually leading them back out when you appeared."

The ghost said nothing for a moment. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, or at least Draco supposed the ghost thought he was forcing them to wait an eternity, the ghost turned as if to float away. Stopping, he glanced at Draco. "The Mudblood. You mean to make her a Malfoy?" he asked curiously.

The Slytherin's face hardened. "You will do well to never repeat that word again," he ordered. "I am the lord of this Manor now and I will not have it sullied with such prejudice." He paused for a moment. "And she's more than a Muggle born," he added. "She's the heiress of Merlin, so you will do well to show her a bit of respect."

The ghost stared at Draco for a moment and the blond suspected he was thinking it over. A slow smirk crept along the ghostly face as it turned and hovered away.

"Your family is just full of creepiness, isn't it?" Weasley commented as he pulled Lavender closer to him.

"Who was that?" the girl asked breathlessly.

The boys both looked at her. Weasley turned to her and touched her cheek with the palm of his hand. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Just… that ghost, he gave me quite the fright," she told him. She looked at Draco. "Who was he?"

"He's of no concern to you," he replied gruffly. "Let's get back to the banquet hall."

She shook her head as Weasley helped her stand on wobbly legs. "I won't," she confirmed. She looked at the ginger. "I want to go home, Ron. I have no use for snobbish brats like Granger."

Draco glared at the girl. "I will gladly show you out. Hell, I'll even arrange a carriage to come pick you up by the front door and carry you home."

"I don't want any charity from you, Malfoy," Weasley growled. "We'll find our own way home and you will pay for what you've done."

"What I've done?"

"You turned Hermione against me! You convinced her to trick Lavender into doing something she didn't want to do and we both know Hermione would never do that," the ginger accused.

Draco raised both of his brows. "You think I told Hermione…. Merlin, Weaselbee, you really know how to underestimate your friend's intelligence, don't you?"

"Everything was fine until you forced yourself into Hermione's life," the ginger argued.

The blond's eyes narrowed. "Correction," he stated. "Everything was fine until you banged Hermione's roommate. All I did was pick up the broken pieces of her heart that you shattered and mend them. If you want to get out of this Manor, come with me."

Not looking to see if they would follow, Draco turned on his heel and began walking to the front. He could hear them scrambling behind him to keep up. His mood darkened and he was almost tempted to lead them astray. Maybe lock them up in the darker recesses of the Manor. The ghost wasn't even nearly as bad as some of the secret protectors of the Manor.

Right when he was about to take a turn towards said dungeon and the horrendous fate that would have awaited the couple, he changed his mind. Such a move wouldn't endear him to Granger, especially if she figured it out, which he knew she undoubtedly would.

As they made it to the front, Draco waved his hand to open the great doors to the Manor. Turning to the couple, he ground out, "I'm sure the two of you can take it from here. Now get out."

"Go jump off a balcony, Malfoy," Weasley spat as he pushed past the Slytherin.

A malicious glint passed through Draco's eyes. "If I wanted to kill myself so badly, Weasel breath, I would climb your ego and jump to your IQ. You and your little slag have insulted my future wife on more than one occasion tonight and disobeyed direct orders to keep you both safe. If you don't leave, I will send my ghost to torment you until you do. Or would you rather I conjure up one of the other fiends that protect this house."

Lavender stepped in front of Weasley before he could continue and pushed him out the door. She didn't bother to say a word to Draco. The Slytherin waited until he saw them get into a car and peel out of the driveway. Rolling his eyes one more time, he turned and the doors shut behind him. He really needed a drink.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : INTENSE! I did not mean for this chapter to be so intense, I swear. These people just have a tendency to do their own thing with little regard to what I want... Lol! I feel like Henry from OUAT, seriously. I just write down the events as they occur, not necessarily how I want them to unfold.

KEZZ1: Done! :)

pgoodrichboggs: Hmmm... forging documentation to "prove" one's blood status... hmmm... I agree with you on all accounts, though I am doing my best to make it so that Lucius isn't as much of a villain? (We see how well that's working so far. .)

catgirl87: :)

brittany2010: You don't think Draco has his own bit of blackmail? They are both Slytherins, you know. ;)

Jeraly: You still with us?

Chester99: Oh, I agree wholeheartedly.

Eternity511: Oh, Lucius would have chased Ron out, no doubt about that, and then gave Draco a stern talking to. Lol! As for Draco wanting to get the binding done... I, too, agree with Narcissa, but I see why he wants it done so badly and quickly. See? At the moment, Hermione has a chance to break away from him, to end their relationship and leave him. Well, that is, until he took the vow and convinced her to drink that potion. Right now, they are in a limbo with that part of the relationship, but ~if~ someone were to interfere, they wouldn't both die.

shine25: I don't know... Think she'll get pregnant before she graduates? We both know that would thrill Draco.

Sally: Lucius takes advantage of everyone, if he can. I feel bad for Astoria as well. And I reckon Draco probably reacts that way every time he's ever walked in on his parents. I mean, wouldn't you if it were your parents? I know I would! Lol! "My eyes! I'm scarred for life! Somebody PLEASE BLIND ME!" :)

Ann CB: Well, if you think about it, Draco did take advantage of Hermione at the beginning of the story. 1.) She was drunk when she went down on him. 2.) She didn't really give her permission for him to "go all the way." But, as Harry stated, he's changing. Also, keep in mind, the Manor? If Draco had really wanted to bring harm to Lavender and Ron, this would have been the perfect time to do it and get away with it. I think Draco has had bouts of convenient amnesia where his parents' sex lives are concerned... I mean, who would want to think about their father with some girl that's actually younger than him or with the woman who gave birth to him? .

Sally (again): ^_^ Don't worry, this whole tossing of male testosterone is going to come to a head... no pun intended. Bindings will happen soon, I promise!

Cassany: Lucius is... Well, we'll see how that goes. Lol. He's still one of my favorite characters. As for Lucissa lemons... we'll see. :) (Is that the word for Lucius/Narcissa? Or did I just make that up?)

Hey, anyone else notice that Snape did not react to Mr. Granger mouthing off to him? Don't worry, we all know Snape isn't one to let things go that easily.

ALSO! I want to point out that the rest of the people there do NOT WITNESS the argument that happened at the long table due to the spells both Lucius and Snape had cast. You know that neither Lucius nor Narcissa would want to put on any kind of show that could potentially embarrass them. And Lucius knew that with Ron Weasley and the pair of Muggles there, that something was bound to happen. (His thoughts towards Ron are the same as his thoughts towards Arthur. Yes, he no doubt wants to embarrass the kid, but not as his own expense.)


	24. Chapter 24 (Part 5)

Despite the upset from earlier, Hermione couldn't deny that the event was a success. As her father brought her through another turn on the dance floor, she wondered, briefly, how different things were going to be, particularly with regards to her newfound fortune. "I would like to help you pay off your mortgage," she told her father. "Or maybe even buy you a new house altogether. I would offer you to come stay at the castle, but I'm not quite sure…"

Richard sighed. "Hermione, I don't want your money. I don't even know how you're going to manage an entire castle by yourself," he said. "I know you wish to help and would do so, but you should probably start thinking about how you're going to take care of it all. A castle is a huge responsibility."

"You don't think I'm up for it?" she asked, frowning.

He gave her a soft smile. "Of course I do, princess," he assured her. "I know that if anyone could do it, you could." He glanced around at the dancers. Dipping his head closer to her, he said softly, "I don't trust these people."

She looked affronted as she glanced up at him. "Dad!" she hissed.

He shook his head swiftly. "I meant your boyfriend and his family, princess," he rectified. "Particularly his father. Now, I don't like to judge, you know this, but think about it. How much of this Manor have you managed to see? I know they are a magical family, but I've never seen a more secretive family."

"They are an old line," Hermione commented, not looking at her father.

"That's not an excuse," he argued. "The Weasleys are an old line, too, from what Arthur had told me, but have you ever been barred from any part of their house? I wouldn't doubt it if Draco was only interested in you because of your newfound wealth."

"He didn't know I was Merlin's descendant when we started dating," the girl said, becoming agitated. "All he was interested in, all he's ever been interested in, is being with me. Why is that so hard to believe? And you can't just wander freely about their home because there are enchantments and so many other magical things throughout the Manor that could harm a person, particularly if that person isn't of family blood. And before you go off about it, those enchantments have been there long before even Lucius's father was ever even born, so they aren't exactly something that could be lifted right away."

"But that still doesn't…" he paused and gave a sigh. "Look, all I'm asking is for you to be careful, sweetheart. That boy was so quick to put that ring on your finger and… I just don't want to see you get hurt."

She smiled kindly at her father. "I won't," she assured him, touching his cheek. "The only reason we're betrothed so soon is because Draco's trying to protect me from all the men and boys who are the real dangers. Those who want me, not because they actually care about me, but because I am Merlin's heiress. It's an odd way of protecting me, sure, but I suppose in Draco's circles, that's how it's done."

"That's how they stake their claim," he agreed, lifting his brow as if she had made his point for him.

She sighed and shook her head. "Didn't you give Mum a promise ring when you were dating? And did that, or did that not, get transferred to an engagement ring when you proposed? Even now, both of you wear wedding bands on your fingers."

"That's not…"

"It's the same thing," she interrupted. "From what Mrs. Malfoy had told me, back during the times of Draco's grandfather, men had another way of branding a woman who they believed was theirs, even when they were simply courting."

"Yeah? How was that?"

Hermione met her father's eyes. "Once the man was certain that the woman he wanted also wanted him, he would impregnate her. Then, they would rush to marry to keep the child from being illegitimate."

Mr. Granger frowned. "That's barbaric."

"I know," she agreed. She shined her ring a bit. "Aren't you glad Draco simply asked me to wear his ring?"

She gave him a small smile, but he didn't really respond. Looking away from him, she couldn't find it in her to really argue her point anymore.

After Draco had returned and informed them that Ron and Lavender had left, Mrs. Malfoy had volunteered to bring Hermione, Jean, and Ginny to the ladies' room to freshen up. Well, to help clean Hermione's face up so she couldn't embarrass herself when Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape dropped the spells they had cast. Jean had apologized for her own rude, expressing how she had been anxious and nervous about being in a room full of people who could easily make her forget everything with a simple flick of their wand.

As if she was the only one to be nervous about this night, Hermione silently huffed. So far, both Malfoy parents had done their utmost best to try to make Jean and Richard feel as comfortable and safe as they could. They had spent the night before sleeping in a bed that doubled the size of the one they had at home. From what the Muggle born had been told, Mr. Malfoy had even offered to pour Richard a glass of brandy before bed and the two had spoken of so many things. How had Mr. Malfoy missed the chance to boast about his family holdings?

Hermione sighed. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered softly.

He pulled her closer in a hug. "I love you, too, sweetie," he replied. "I just… You're growing up so fast. All of your life, it has just been the three of us: The Three Muskateers. I… I don't know where the time went." She felt him pull away slightly to kiss her forehead. "I do want you to be happy, princess, but are you absolutely certain that he is The One?"

She looked away, allowing her eyes to fall on Draco as he danced with his mother. Something the boy had said must have been funny because Narcissa tipped her head back in laughter and popped him lightly on the arm. Draco gave his mother an indulgent smile as he twirled her on the dance floor.

A warm smile crept up on Hermione's face as she answered, "I am. He makes me happy."

The Muggle hung his head for a moment before pulling her in for another hug. "Then, so long as he makes you happy," he said as he lifted her chin up to look at him, "I will do my best to tolerate him. Still unsure about his father though."

She nodded. "So am I," she admitted, widening her eyes comically.

They shared a look and smiled in amusement.

(II)(II)

"Miss Granger, would you indulge me with the next dance?" Lucius asked in his deep, seductive voice.

Hermione contemplated the man for a moment while cradling her glass of champagne. "For the papers, I assume?" she hazarded a guess.

He dipped his head. "Indeed," he said, offering her his hand.

She took a final sip of her drink and placed the glass on a passing tray. Letting her hand fall delicately into his, she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. They paused for snapshots and remained silent at first, though Hermione had a feeling he was dying to speak.

"The banquet is turning out to be quite the success, Mr. Malfoy," she commented, breaking the silence.

He gave her a slight nod. "That it is," he agreed. "Though, I have to admit that it is mostly due to you, Miss Granger."

She snorted. "Hardly," she disagreed. "Mrs. Malfoy has worked wonders in the decorations and set up. Even the band is amazing. If anyone deserves any sort of recognition, it is her."

"And she will receive it," he assured her. He quirked a brow at her on that. "Tonight," he informed her, "after all the photographers and guests have vacated."

The Muggle born stifled a groan. "You won't be having another after party, will you?" she surmised. "Are my parents staying the night? I'm sure you've come to the assumption by now that they don't necessarily agree with the idea of… well, whatever it is you do during your after parties."

He smirked. "Would you be interested in finding out? You are more than welcomed to join," he offered.

Something about the way he had said it caught her off guard. She stared up at him. "I'm engaged to your son," she pointed out.

He chuckled. "Your point?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Well, don't you think such talk is a bit inappropriate?" she questioned him. "I highly doubt he would approve of it."

"I didn't say you had to participate," he clarified. "Just merely offering you a way to slake your curiosity."

"You've offered it to me before," she reminded him.

Dipping his head, he turned her before pulling her back to him. "That I did, my pet," he stated. "And I stand by it. If ever you should desire it, you are always welcomed."

She almost pulled away from him, suddenly not feeling comfortable with the way the conversation was going. He must have sensed her discomfort, however, for he abruptly changed the subject, "Have you managed to overlook the account for your estate yet?"

"Remus only gave it to me today," she admitted. "I'll have to look it over once I get to school, though I've glanced at it briefly."

"I am very proud of you for setting up the block," he told her. "It was a very wise move on your part."

"If someone comes with proof that they, too, are descended of Merlin, I will want to compensate them justly," she said slowly. "It is only fair."

He smiled. "Of course, my pet," he cooed. "I doubt your Gryffindor sensibilities could handle anything less, though I wouldn't wager on anyone stepping forward."

"Why not?" she asked.

Lucius tilted his head, looking at her curiously. "Merlin's heir will need to be of magical blood in order to gain anything and, unless your father is mistaken, you have no cousins and your mother can no longer conceive."

She nodded. "He would be correct, but just because my family has no one else aside from me, doesn't mean an heir is restricted simply to my own bloodline. You can easily trace my line to the Muggle British royalty if you go back far enough. In fact, I have no doubt that you have."

"And yet you'll gain no inheritance from that line," he commented. "Why do you think that is, Miss Granger? It would, after all, be just for you to be compensated, wouldn't it? It would only be fair."

She frowned. "I see what you did there," she said. "But this is different."

"How so?"

"My family has been compensated for, Mr. Malfoy," she told him. "When my ancestors married, they were given their proper dues. Over time, it was squandered away by later descendants. I can't demand more money from the royal family."

"Just like no one could demand money from you," the Slytherin stated. "You were the one who came forward, my pet. I would severely question the validity of anyone else who attempted to do the same, and they will try."

"And they'll be asked to provide proof just like I had to," she argued. "I am not a simpleton, Mr. Malfoy. My eyes are open to how the world works, especially after this couple of months with having to deal with the letters and demands."

He smirked. "There is it," he breathed. He turned her again and pulled her close to him. Resting his cheek against the side of her head, he muttered, "I do bask in the fire that you have, my pet. Such passion and desire." He lifted his head and glanced down at her. "It really is a shame you won't gift me with something a bit more… intimate, though I will say this much: in the next few months or so, at least until you and Draco marry, you will need that fire and passion to keep your head. You will be hounded by reporters: people wanting exclusives and a chance to take a picture with their new celebrity."

There it was again. The seductive tone in his voice that rattled her brain and reminded her of what he was. More importantly, it reminded her of how dangerous he was, even in a public setting such as the one they were currently in. She shuddered as he spoke of fire and passion, each syllable shooting straight to her core. She glanced up at him and her eyes narrowed as she saw the look in those molten orbs of his. "I'm not afraid of any of them," she told him. "No matter what they toss in my way."

"I never said you were, nor did I suggest that you should be. It was merely a warning of what is to come, if you will, my pet," he elucidated.

"Why do you do that?" she asked, studying him.

Confused, he cocked his head to one side. "Do what?"

"Why do you call me your 'pet'? I am not a dog," she pointed out.

At some point, they had stopped dancing, but she hadn't taken notice. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "You are not a dog," he agreed. "You are, however, a delectable lioness with claws that are capable of ripping a man's heart out. I envy my son and pity him at the same time."

"And here I thought you were in love with Narcissa. Remember her? The woman you married?" she asked, snatching her hand out of his.

His eyes reflected his amusement, though he did not smile. Standing up straight, he gave her a single nod. "And that I am, my pet. She is my muse, my soul, the very reason I am here on this Earth. But do not mistaken me: lust does not equate love. It never has, nor will it ever." He waved a hand to indicate the masses surrounding them. "Aside from the obvious ones, there isn't a man here who doesn't wish to be led away to some darkened corner by you."

Her frown deepened. "You are a walking contradiction," she replied in awe. "I need to find Draco before you manage to confuse me further."

He smirked. "He was dancing with your mother the last I saw," he told her.

She turned, her eyes scanning the dance floor, but they rested on him leaning against the bar. Glancing back at Mr. Malfoy, she gave him a short bow. "If you'll excuse me," she said, though she didn't wait for a response.

Lucius watched as she left him, his mind replaying the dance their shared and the riveting conversation that had gone with it. His smirk turned malicious as he thought over the seeds he had planted within her mind. Things were looking up for the Pureblood and he couldn't have been happier.

(III)(III)

"You look like you're on edge," Draco commented as he took a pull from his whiskey.

Hermione glanced at the dance floor, watching as Lucius and Richard both danced with their respective wives. "It's been a long night," she said as she turned to look at her fiancé.

He shrugged. "Minus the bit that happened earlier at supper, I thought things were going rather well, unless," he looked at her in concern. "My father didn't do anything did he? I did see him dancing rather close to you at one point."

The Muggle born rolled her eyes and gave a small snort. "Nothing out of the ordinary for him, I think," she said. "I do believe he thinks he can still charm a girl half his age. It's quite sad really when you think about it."

"Problem is, if he really wants to, he _can_ still charm a girl half his age," Draco stated as he swirled the drink in his hand. He took another gulp of the fiery liquid.

Hermione's eyes darted back to the Pureblooded couple dancing. "Yes, well, I wish him the best of luck with that," she muttered as an elf handed her a glass of wine.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "He did try something with you," it wasn't a question.

The witch touched his arm and looked kindly at him. "My dragon, he could recite Shakespeare and I still wouldn't buy what he was selling. You're the one I am in love with, and you are the one I wish to spend the rest of my life with," she assured him.

He faltered for a moment. "What you and Brown argued about earlier…"

She sighed. "Look. I'm not going to deny that I did love Ron, Draco. I did. I had fantasies of marrying him one day and I dreamt of what our children would look like, but something happened. I was hurt and everything I had planned, all my dreams and wishes, were undone thanks to his actions. For a moment, I thought my life was over, but then you helped me see past it." She gave him a smile and touched his cheek with her fingertips. "You showed me what love really was. I don't ever want you to doubt my love for you because I will never doubt yours for me."

Her words were soothing, like a balm to the problems he knew they were facing, but they just weren't enough. He believed her, he did. But he also feared what would happen if she ever learned of what he had done. He needed the reassurances of the binding and the marriage. He wanted to know that there would be absolutely no way for her to leave him.

"You are my everything," he croaked, looking down at his glass. When he glanced back up at her, there was water in his eyes, though no tear fell. "Everything I do… everything I've done, has been for you. I hope you know that."

She wrapped her arm around his and leaned into him. "You are my knight in shining armour," she teased as she rested her head on his shoulder.

His eyes glided over the dancers. "Funny how life works out," he observed. "Last year, if you would have told me this would happen, I believe I would've laughed in your face."

"I would have alerted Madam Pomphrey and suggested that you have your head examined," she retorted.

"I probably would have let you, too," he stated. They both chuckled.

(IV)(IV)

Blaise loosened his tie as he shut the door behind him. "Tonight was… eventful, wouldn't you say?" he commented as he stepped out of his shoes.

Padma smiled a little and sighed. "I don't blame Hermione for her anger, but she really shouldn't have done what she did. I mean…" she let the comment wither away as she reached behind herself and began undoing the buttons of her dress.

"Honestly, I thought it was pretty ingenious," he argued as he approached the Ravenclaw to help her. "It was Brown's fault for not checking. Even if she didn't look it up, she could have asked Pomphrey or, hell, even the Weasley mother, what is her name?"

Padma scoffed. "The woman with seven children? Can you imagine how that conversation would go? 'Mrs. Weasley, I'm thinking about aborting the child I conceived with your son, but was told I could possibly die from it. Is that true? Oh, by the way, here's your cup of tea,'" she mimicked sarcastically and gave her husband a look.

He chuckled. "She could have asked anyone, to be honest," he surmised. "From the looks on their faces, I reckon even Potter and both of the Weasleys new the truth to that statement. Point is, she put too much faith in a single person who had a biased idea about what she should do with her body. That opens up room for idiocy."

The Indian girl just shook her head and sighed again as she stepped out of her dress. "Did you see the look on Mr. Malfoy's face when he danced with Hermione?" she asked, changing the subject. She glanced at her husband in concern. "Do you think he's dangerous?"

He snorted as he unbuttoned the final button of his shirt and pulled it off. "Darling, I _know_ he's dangerous. Even if you forget for a moment that he's a Death Eater, the man is a billionaire. You don't reach such status without being ruthless and self-serving. And Draco spends all his time worrying about what I'm going to do when he really needs to focus on his own father," he commented, wrinkling his nose a bit in distaste.

Her eyes glittered as she looked up at him. "But you did fancy her at one point. Even you cannot deny that."

"Top of our class, the second most beautiful girl at the Yule Ball, cunning as a Slytherin, smart as a Ravenclaw, loyal as a Hufflepuff, and still has the ferocity of a Gryffindor," he listed off Hermione's traits. "I'm telling you, Padma. That girl was made for Draco. Sure, I've thought she was beautiful, but I'm not foolish enough to think I would ever have a chance with her."

Padma lifted a single brow. " _Second_ most beautiful?" she echoed as she looked up at him.

His lips spread to reveal a perfect set of pearly white teeth as he bent his head down. "Second only to you," he said as he pressed his lips against hers.

She lifted a hand up to his neck to pull him down closer to her. Bending his knees, he swooped her into his arms, picking her up like a bride and carrying her to the bed. Without breaking the kiss, they fell onto the bed with him on top.

Blaise made short work of his trousers and pants and threaded his fingers under the waistband of her knickers, pulling them off. This time, he did break the kiss, but only so he could gaze down at her. "Like caramel," he whispered, running his fingertips lightly over one of her arms.

Her eyes darkened with desire. "I want to bind myself to you, Blaise," she told him.

Surprised, he met her chocolate eyes and blinked. "Draco had told me that Mrs. Malfoy said…"

"If something were to ever happen to you, I couldn't bear to go on living without you," she muttered. "You are my husband and I love you with all of my heart. In the old days, it was customary for a man and his wife to bind themselves to one another. I've always said that I would want to do that with my own husband should I ever get married."

"And should we have a child?" he questioned.

She raised a brow. "Don't you know anything about bindings, love? If I were to become pregnant and we were to have a baby, then the death part of the binding would lift, meaning that if, say the wife or husband should die, then the other would still be able to remain alive to care for the child. The binding would only prevent the spouse from ever marrying again or having children," she said. "It actually is a wonderful solution, particular for those who are truly in love with one another."

He kissed her tenderly on the lips. Breaking the kiss, he reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a flask. Holding it up to her so she could see, he swirled the potion within it. "This is the next potion, darling," he told her. "It's missing only two ingredients: A drop of your blood and a drop of mine. We add those ingredients then drink the potion and make love."

"And then we are bound to one another?"

"Forever and always."

She sat up and grabbed her wand off of the nightstand. Taking a piece of pen, she transfigured it into a needle. Blaise watched as she pressed the needle into her fingertip. Uncorking the flask, his eyes widened in amazement as she hovered the finger over the flask and allowed a drop of her blood to fall into the potion. She sucked the finger into her mouth and held the needle out to him. Instead of taking the needle, he gave her his hand and allowed her to pierce his fingertip. Letting the drop of blood enter the flask, he swirled the potion again and they both watched as it changed to the color it needed to be.

"You're sure about this?" he asked.

She glared at him. "Just give me the damn potion, Blaise," she ordered.

He chuckled as he handed over the flask. She drank about half of the potion and handed it to him. He finished it and placed the empty flask on the nightstand.

"Now what?" she asked.

In response, he kissed her again, pushing her to lay down on the bed. Running a hand down her side, he cupped the back of her knee and pulled her leg up to wrap around his body. She responded beautifully as her hands fisted the back of his head. She threw her head back when he entered her and gasped. "I love you," she whispered breathlessly.

They made love with nothing but the pale moonlight shining through the curtains and soon, she was moaning his name as they completed the spell. A warmth spread over the both of them as he came into her and they stared at one another, both sweaty and tired. "We're bound," he commented rather stupidly.

"Always and forever," she whispered as he rolled over to his side and pulled her into his embrace. They fell asleep without a care in the world.

(V)(V)

Hermione groaned as she stretched on overly large bed. They were due back to Hogwarts this morning, but the Muggle born found that she couldn't care less. Though the evening had started off rather raw, for lack of better words, the night turned into bliss once she and Draco made their way back to their bedroom.

A smile curled up on her lips. She didn't even know when she had started considering this room as their bedroom, but she enjoyed the thought. It was their room and it was marvelous. She loved the way he made her feel, the things he would do to her body.

She rolled over and gazed at the man on her mind and stifled a laugh. So, that was where the sheets had gone, she thought to herself as she viewed the man tangled in them. Of course, half of the sheets lay abandoned on the floor, but the bit that was left were wrapped tightly around his torso and legs. His hair stuck out in odd angles that gave him a sort of blond Harry Potter look, minus the lack of morning scruff and, well, chest hair. It still amazed her that despite the fact that he was going on seventeen, Draco had yet to grow any facial or body hair. Though she was curious to know if perhaps he had magically prevented such things. From what she knew, his father didn't really have facial or bodily hair either. There had to be a spell. She would have to ask him as she was so tired of using a razor.

A loud scream startled both of them and Draco jumped awake. "What the hell?!" he shouted as they both stared at the door.

The blond stumbled out of the bed, tripping over the sheets. Were it not for the seriousness of the scream, as the person continued screaming, Hermione might have laughed. She grabbed their house robes and followed Draco out of the room.

She froze in the doorway, her eyes widening in horror at the scene plastered before her. Padma's face was buried in Blaise's chest as he held her tight. Every inch of the sitting room was covered in bloody messages: "Granger" "Hermione Granger is mine" "Stay away from Hermione Granger" "Mine" "Mine" "Hermione Granger" "Granger" "Hermione Granger."

Hermione clutched her robe against her chest as fear made her forget to breath. "Who did this?" Draco demanded as he walked around the room, his robe lay forgotten on the floor.

Harry and Ginny came scurrying out of their room about the same time as Theo and Luna emerged from theirs. There was a pause as they took in the scene before them. "It's written in blood," Ginny commented with a grimace.

"Nice detective work there, Captain Obvious," Draco spat as he ran a hand through his hair.

She gave him a bored look. "But where did it come from?" she continued, ignoring him.

"Oh no," Luna whispered. They all looked at her to see her staring at the balcony.

"If that son of a bitch used the same…" Draco growled as he walked to the balcony, opening it and stepping outside. Looking over the side, he fell back in horror.

Hermione ran to him to see what terrified him so much and stopped when she saw it too. Below them, littered upon the ground were the bodies of three house elves… or what was left of them. Like a savage, the murderer had ripped them apart and written upon the lawn was a single message, "You're next Draco Malfoy."

"Draco!" Hermione heard the bark of Lucius Malfoy as the man angrily entered the room.

She turned to see Lucius standing in the entrance with two peacocks in his hands, both of them plucked of their feathers and virtually unrecognizable. Lucius surveyed the room and Hermione could see the man was crumbling at the seams. The Muggle born looked from his father to Draco, then back to the room.

"Three of your house elves are dead, too, Mr. Malfoy," she reported to the Pureblood as her eyes scanned the room.

"Who would do this?" Harry asked with a frown.

Blaise shook his head. "I don't know, Potter, but I do know one thing: This wasn't my mother. She would never get her hands so dirty," he said as he pointed to one of the walls. "That was done with someone's finger and that isn't her handwriting either."

"Draco?" Luna said, causing the blond to whirl on her. She held up his forgotten robe. "You might want to cover up before the nargles see you."

He snatched the robe out of her hands and threw it over his shoulders. As if Daphne's murder hadn't been bad enough… "We need to check the Manor," he said. After a moment's thought, he barked, "Marcus!"

The ghostly spectre that had been in the museum the previous night floated into the room, the transparent heart still clutched in his left hand. Hermione gasped at the sight of the being, but Draco didn't pay attention to her. His eyes focused, instead, on the ghost. "Search the Manor. Let me know if there were any other deaths and tell me who is missing."

The ghost gave a bow and left the room. "White Dove and Spell were the names of these two birds," Lucius supplied. "I haven't seen the others yet, but if they, too, are dead, I'm going to be even more pissed."

As the patriarch swooped out of the room, Harry glanced at his girlfriend and his best friend. "I don't think any others are dead. Not yet at least," he guessed. "Whomever this was, wanted to send a message."

"Yes, well, message received," Hermione commented as she looked at the writing on the walls. Her eyes hardened. "And they will pay."

(VI)(VI)

Draco did not want to be back in school. After the Aurors had arrived at the Manor and it was determined that no human had been harmed, they had suggested that the students were well enough to return to school, though they managed to miss a day in the process. The professors allowed them to make up their work, but there was little else done.

Security around Draco and Hermione was tightened, however, and the Ministry had even set up Aurors to follow them to their classes and even set up residence in their dormitory. For the first time, Hermione had vocally admitted to being glad that Dumbledore had given the couple the privilege of sharing a private dorm with Blaise, Padma, Theo, and Luna as opposed to enforcing the idea that the couple shared a dorm with their respective Houses.

The Weasel and Brown were blatantly ignoring Hermione which, in Draco's opinion, was a rather good thing, though she was insistent on apologizing to them. "Give them time," Draco had drawled, though he doubted she had really heard him.

As if that wasn't good enough, the search for the horcruxes had been halted and Lucius Malfoy was being held on House arrest until further notice. Both of these things annoyed the Slytherin prince. While he agreed that the culprit needed to be caught, he didn't really fancy the idea that everyone's focus was elsewhere rather than the matter at hand. Worse still, the quartet of young couples were still expected to sit their exams, regardless of what was occurring.

But all of that wasn't nearly the worst of the matters. Harry Potter and his blushing bride-to-be were given a room in the dormitory that the Slytherins had been sharing with their respective mates. Apparently, the Auror department felt that the Boy-Who-Lived was also in danger if Granger and Draco were being zeroed in on by the phantom murderer.

He threw his satchel on the bed and plopped down next to it, slamming his body against the mattress in annoyance. "I want to go home," he practically whined for what had to be the thousandth time.

"A month ago you would have insisted on my having this sort of security," Hermione chimed as she continued to read her book. "And now you complain when the focus is on you? Bit of a double standard, isn't it?"

He rolled his eyes and glared at her. "I feel like I'm on house arrest," he moaned her, another phrase that had been repeated again.

"No," she corrected. "Your father is on house arrest. You are in school and are free to wander these premises at your leisure."

"And yet I cannot even go to Hogsmeade and that's coming up this weekend!" he griped with a scoff. "You'd think someone was waiting around the corner ready to murder me."

She glanced up at him. "Someone _is_ waiting around the corner ready to murder you," she pointed out. "Or have you already forgotten the message written on the lawn? It was written in the blood of your elves, remember? And whomever it was had used their limbs of all things."

He glowered. "I don't see you jumping to find the killer. What happened to all that 'save the house elves' bullshit you were spouting?"

She snapped her book shut with a resounding thud and glared at him. "You think I'm happy with this current climate, Draco? You don't think I am beside myself with fury over what happened to those innocent elves? A girl is dead and I just learned that, somehow, it's my bloody fault. Three house elves and two of your father's prized pets are all dead and it's because of me! On top of all of that, we still have four blasted horcruxes to hunt down and destroy plus exams in a month! Not to mention your seventeenth birthday is right around the corner and we still have to go to that stupid castle that I apparently own," she shouted as she threw the book onto the ground. She bared her teeth and made a noise Draco had never heard before.

He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at her as she buried both of her hands in her hair. She looked like someone ready to rip her hair out. His frown deepened. "Well, don't freak out over it," he said.

She stared at him in shock. "You're joking, right?"

He looked away from her. "I'm just griping, Granger," he told her. "I'm used to being in control of things and I don't like this sudden lack of control I seem to have." He sat up properly and clenched his fists in his lap. "I want to do something. I want this asshole to be caught and Avada'd to oblivion. I want those damn horcruxes to be found and destroyed before the Dark Lord has a chance to show his ugly mug again. I want things to go back to normal where we can enjoy what's left of our time in school and be happily married and young."

"I want those things, too," she said. "We all want those things. I mean, I highly doubt your father fancies being imprisoned in his own home. And I don't like the idea that someone is after your head or thinks they have some sort of right to me. Even my parents aren't allowed to leave their home and if it weren't for my donations, they would be even more stressed."

He glanced at her. "How much did you ask Lupin to give them?"

She sighed. "I asked him to pay off their mortgage, but my father wouldn't take that money, so instead, he's just been covering their monthly expenses until the culprit is caught."

There was a knock on their door and the couple glanced up. "Hermione?" they heard Potter's voice through the wood. "Are you decent?"

Despite Draco's protesting look, Hermione told the bespectacled boy he could come in. Potter looked no worse for wear, with his hair disheveled as always and his tie hanging loosely off his neck. He handed Hermione a yellow envelope. "Those are the pictures Ginny had taken that morning," he informed them.

"Lucky Ginger thought to bring a camera," Draco drawled as he laid back down on the bed.

"She's asked you not to call her that," Potter pointed out, looking at the Slytherin.

"And I've explained to her why I do it," the blond said, not bothering to look at the half-blood. "Bloody hell, Potter, it could be worse. At least I have some thought to give her a less degrading nickname like I do Weasel."

Hermione pulled the photos out and studied them. "These are great," she commented as she flipped through them. "But… they don't move much."

"Well, in her defense, walls don't really move," Potter stated.

Draco scoffed. "The genius of Harry Potter," he groused. "'Walls don't really move.'"

Both Gryffindors shot him nearly identical looks of aggravation. "Draco, go find yourself something to do before you piss me off with your bellyaching," Hermione snapped.

For once, he actually decided to listen to her. "Fine," he grumbled. "Anything is better than sitting around here waiting for the paint on the walls to chip." He rolled off the bed and stalked to the door.

Glaring at the two Aurors stationed on either side of the door, he sneered at them. "I'm going to go ride my broom. You lot got a problem with that?"

They didn't respond to him but as he grabbed his broom from the hall closet, two more Aurors appeared with walk with him. It was times like these that he really missed Crabbe and Goyle. He paused for a moment and glanced at the two Aurors. "On second thought, I want to stop by my House Common Room to invite a couple mates with me," he told them, though he knew they could care less. So long as they could go with him.

When the trio entered the Common Room, the Slytherins inside stared at them. No one said a word as Draco walked to his old dorm. Crabbe and Goyle sat on the latter's bed playing Exploding Snap as Pucey and Pansy sat at his bed working on their homework. The four looked up as Draco and the Aurors entered.

"I'm heading to the pitch to fly a few rounds. Any of you lot fancy joining me?" he asked.

Pansy looked at him curiously as the three boys jumped up and began putting their shoes on. "They're allowing you to fly?" she questioned.

He frowned. "I'm not grounded, Parkinson," he answered. "Besides, we have a Quidditch final coming up and I need the practice anyway."

She nodded as she stood up and slipped on her own shoes. "I'm surprised Zabini and Nott aren't joining you," she told him as she pocketed her wand.

The small group walked out of the dorm and Draco came face to face with Astoria. She glared at him, angrily. "Bet you're regretting leaving me for that cunt now, aren't you, Malfoy?" she hissed.

His eyes narrowed. "Move," he ordered quietly.

She folded her arms. "What if I don't want to? You haven't answered my question yet and I think I deserve one."

"The only regret that I have is that Zabini had invited your sister instead of you," he snarked. "Now, get out of my way."

Something flashed in Astoria's eyes that he had recognized, though he couldn't place. He knew that look as she stepped to the side. He pushed past her and headed for the door.

"Such a shame about your father," she called after him. "Pedophilia isn't really the wisest thing to get arrested for, wouldn't you agree?"

Draco halted midstride. He turned to see the girl holding a photo of her and his father having sex upon a hotel bed. Before he could grab it from her, the Aurors had seen it and one sent a Patronis away. Draco could feel all the blood falling to the pit of his stomach as he turned and became sick all over the Common Room floor.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I love those little reviews that run something along the lines of, "Are you just making this up as you go along?" and I'm thinking, "Uh... yeah... duh." It hasn't happened here yet, thank God, but the sheer stupidity of said "review" just has this habit of just tickling me pink. I do apologize for the short length of this chapter. I have the next chapter that should be done rather soon, so I wouldn't be too worried if I were any of you. :)

KEZZ1: Thank you! :)

ndavis77: I promise the drama will lessen a bit soon enough _ But, yes, I do agree with you. Both of her parents, I think, overreacted tremendously.

catgirl87: Think of the amount of control the Malfoys would have over Hermione if she and her parents had a full fledged falling out... Dun, dun, DUN! Lol.

meldz: More smut is coming your way, I promise! And I agree with you on what you've said about Hermine's parents. Sad thing is, some parents, especially fathers, of little girls tend to have a hard time seeing past the baby the person once was. I think it's a parental curse bestowed upon everyone who ever has a child.

pgoodrichboggs: Again, I agree. You know the Malfoys would have, and had, done it much differently when they learned about their son's... activities.

Irianna Marie: Same story, same author, no edits. :) I know I had edited my story Tainted on here, but I just got tired of doing that, it really is a pain.

Chester99: Get out of my head. Lol! Totally right there with you, my friend.

Fanfic Lover36: If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. I seem to recall posting at the beginning of this story... ah yes! Here it is: " **WARNING** : blah,blah,blah... It's also going to get pretty dark, so if there is _anything_ that offends you, please proceed with caution. And know that, if you don't like it, you don't have to read it." I am a Slytherin. I understand these characters very well because this is my story. Furthermore, it is my story, and, frankly, I'm beginning to get a bit irritated with people telling me how I should write it. Silly suggestions (like "more smut") are one thing, but informing me that said character wouldn't do "such and such" isn't exactly true. You don't know how I envision these characters. And furthermore, how do you know what is in character or out of character for Draco? You know nothing of how he is outside of what Harry sees in the books or what Rowling herself has posted on Pottermore. So, you really don't know how possessive or controlling or anything that he truly is or can be. "You don't know what I have done." is a direct line from Draco himself to Dumbledore at the end of Half-Blood Prince. And while Dumbledore rightly mentioned some of the things Draco has done, I doubt he knows them all. And this story is very AU after Order of the Phoenix, too. And I'm finished justifying how I tell my story.

Thank you again to all who are reading and enjoying the story as it unfolds. Your kind words and thoughts are greatly appreciated. :)

 **EDITED TO ANSWER REVIEWS I MISSED** : I am so, so sorry, guys! I got distracted with that one review and forgot to check to see which reviews hadn't been posted yet. And I knew I had thought something was missing. :( Please forgive me. 3

Sally: Thank you for pointing it out to me that I had skipped your review. I promise it wasn't intentional. And yes, there was a lot of hurt on both their sides regarding Hermione and Lavender. And, yeah, her parents know... O_O I think I would have put a bag over my head if I had been in Hermione's position at that moment.

Cassany: I hope this was fast enough. ^_^ I don't know if Lavender and Hermione are going to make up. If Draco has any say in it, I doubt they will, especially considering the interaction between him and Ron. And thank you for that bit of clarification on the Malfoy parental pairing. :)

Gracie: Are you still with us, love? I know it seems a bit insane for those boys that you mention, but I did say this was a dark fic. And that is just the tip of the iceberg of all that is going to be going down.

Again, I am so, so sorry. Can't believe I did that! _


	25. Chapter 25

The papers were plastered with pictures of Lucius Malfoy's mug shots "DEATH EATER TURNED PEDOPHILE" were the headlines with smaller pictures of an embarrassed Narcissa and Draco with a smaller headline "What Will Become of the Family Now" and one with Hermione reading "Wedding in Disarray".

The Muggle born tossed the Prophet into the fire as she glowered at Draco. "Was he having sex with her?" she asked him.

He took a deep breath and looked away from her. "Father's always been known to play around with younger women," he answered evasively.

"But was he playing with Astoria?" she pressed. "Draco."

He glared at her. "What do you want me to say, Granger? My father is not a pedophile."

"She produced a photo that showed him fucking around with an underage witch, Draco," she argued. "By definition, that makes him a pedophile, if it's true, and you can't tell me that he didn't know she was underage because he's friends with her father for Christ's sake! Was he or was he not having sex with her? It's a simple question with a simple answer."

"How would I know for certain?" he ground out. "All I knew is what Astoria had told me. She had bragged about it to me months ago, but I didn't think anything of it." At her look of disgust, he rolled his eyes. "Get off the hippogriff and get back to reality, princess. We're an old wizarding family. Like many Pureblooded families, there are practices that are condoned within our world that are not exactly progressive. Astoria's family had been shamed thanks to her turning slag and her sister getting murdered. Father was attempting to help her find a husband."

"And in the meantime he could have been using her for his own pleasure," she spat. "It's sickening and if my parents were to find out about this, what do you think the outcome would be?"

He glared at her. "You're not planning on telling them?"

"Of course not, that would be stupid," she huffed, throwing her hands in the air. "But the backlash of this is ridiculous. We just announced our engagement barely a month ago and already the press is having a go at us."

"If it wasn't this, then it would be something else," he commented as he fell onto the armchair. "What we need to damage control. Father doesn't need to be in prison for doing something most of the older generation does and no one has any solid proof of."

She pointed an accusing finger at him. "If I ever catch you doing something like this, Draco Lucius Malfoy, I will throw every hexing curse I can think of at you. You will be castrated and I may even have your parts removed completely!" she threatened, baring her teeth at him. "And what do you mean, 'no solid proof'?! She had a picture of them having sex!"

His eyes flashed angrily. "I am not my father," he growled. "I have never given you any reason to think I would do anything even remotely similar to this, nor will I ever. There is only one woman I am interested in and I'm staring at her. That being said…"

"If it's true, then what your father had done is disgusting and despicable. He deserves worse than prison," she spat. "At this point I wouldn't be surprised if he was accused of initially raping her, too, though I'm not quite sure how he would have done it. Didn't she get raped while here in school?"

"That's the story," he grouched as he looked away from her.

"Don't do that," she demanded. "Don't act like this is just something she made up! Your father didn't even attempt to deny it."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I never said she made it up. All I'm saying is that the papers are blowing it out of proportion. They're acting like she didn't want any of it."

"She's fifteen years old!" she shouted.

His steely eyes locked on her. "And many second born daughters of Death Eater families who aren't betrothed by her age are treated much worse, or did you not know?" He pushed himself off of the chair and stalked towards her. "Wanna know what happens to second born daughters of Death Eater families who aren't betrothed by her age? During an after party, they are usually tied to a center post in the middle of the room with a sheet over their head. All night, men gawk at their naked bodies and put their names in a jar and then, a few hours later, a name is drawn and whomever gets picked is allowed to do whatever the bloody hell he wants to her so long as it's sexual and she doesn't die. Had the Dark Lord made it through the Battle in the Ministry, that would have been Astoria's fate at the next party, only hers would have been worse if she had remained a virgin. See? Virgins are put up on a silent auction block and men make bids to see who gets to take her virginity. And they don't just fuck her pussy. They take it all. By the end of the night, she becomes a shell of her former self. If the daughter is lucky, a man will offer to buy her services and bring her into his home as a mistress or concubine. If not, she becomes a plaything for the men at every party until she is married off and it's the father's responsibility to make sure she marries." By this time, he was face to face with the Muggle born and had her pressed against the door. "Astoria is one of the lucky ones, Granger. My father took on the responsibility of finding her a husband because her own father was too much of a coward to do it himself. She has no real dowry, even if you add up what she inherited from Daphne. And now, as the newly conceived first born daughter, she's virtually useless. Her one shot at a decent life is now sitting in prison."

"Mr. Greengrass isn't a Death Eater," she argued.

"How much would you wager on that?" he challenged.

"It doesn't matter," she hissed as she pushed past him. "It's still barbaric and anyone who participates in such disgusting practices deserves to be imprisoned."

He leaned against the door as he watched her walk to the armchairs by the fireplace. "She wanted it," he told her. "Despite whatever bullshit she's spouting now, she wanted it. She bragged about bedding my father and even goaded my mother about it."

She turned and looked at him. "And what does your mother have to say about all of this?"

He shrugged, pushing himself off the door. "What is she supposed to say? She can't deny it, nor will she ever admit to it if it's true. She's a Death Eater's wife and doesn't really know how else to live. Pureblood women are taught from the moment they are born what is to be expected of them."

"I thought Purebloods valued a girl's purity," she said, staring at the fire. "I thought the boys were taught to seek out virgin brides and the girls were encouraged to remain pure until their wedding day."

"She's not betrothed," he reminded her. "That's why so many girls want to be betrothed as quickly as possible, that's why so many parents give their daughters dowries so they can, hopefully, persuade men and boys to take interests in them. As beautiful as the Greengrass sisters are and were, neither ever had much aside from beauty to encourage a quick betrothal. The only reason Blaise was tempted is because he had taken pity on Daphne because they'd been friends since they were infants. Of course, now that Astoria is the only girl, she has a bit more of a dowry, but with her openly admitting to having been with a man, the only wizards that will probably show any interest in her are widowers, players, and divorcees."

Hermione stopped at that and looked at her fiancé. "How much of a dowry are we talking about?" she inquired curiously.

He shrugged as he did quick calculations in his head. "There are no boys in the family," he admitted. "So, her father will start her off with three quarters and then she'll inherit the estate and whatever's left when her parents pass."

"And how much is that?"

He shrugged. "Maybe about five million? They aren't a very wealthy family and the only reason Father was friends with Eugene was because they'd known each other since they were boys. And they both served the Dark Lord in their teen years and after. I think the Greengrasses had more than that at one point, but old man Greengrass was a bit of a gambler if I remember correctly. I'd never met the man myself," he stated.

He could see her thinking as she continued to stare into the fire. He remained silent, knowing that she was piecing together information and could only hope it was in favour of his father. As much as he was annoyed with the bastard, he was still adamant about Lucius getting out of prison.

"I would never forgive your father if he actually did it," she said after a moment. "Regardless of how he was brought up, taking advantage of an innocent girl at such a young age is wrong. But…" She jumped out of her chair and went to the nightstand. Taking out the folder with the pictures Ginger had taken, she looked at them again. "Something isn't adding up," she commented absently as she held the pictures up and into the light where she could get a closer look at them. She looked at him. "That photo she had used as proof of your father's indiscretion; do you know where it was taken?"

He shrugged. "Probably either the Three Broomsticks or Hog's Head. According to her, that's usually where they met up. I still think the picture's a fake, though."

"But your father never mentioned to you that he had slept with her?"

"If he had actually slept with her, why would he tell me about it? Only a fool would admit to such a transgression, especially one so damning," the blond admitted. "Why? What are you thinking?"

She stared at the picture of the bloody message to Draco. "I'm not sure," she whispered. She shook her head and looked at him. "You've been distracting me."

His eyes widened and he was taken aback. "Sorry?"

She gave him a soft smile and patted his arm. "I don't mean maliciously. What I mean is, I've been so wrapped up in our relationship that I haven't been thinking clearly," she clarified. She took the photos to her chair and sat down. "And you're not the only one. Learning that I'm an heiress and that Harry and I need to find horcruxes doesn't make things any easier. Draco, despite what's going on with Harry and money and our own upcoming wedding, etcetera, etcetera, there is still an unsolved murder on our hands. One that happened right in your rooms without either of us realizing it. And not just us, but Blaise, Luna, and Theo had all be there as well. How did it happen? How could a person, any person, bypass the securities set in place within Malfoy Manor without even your father realizing what was going on? Someone should have been alerted."

She stood up again and moved to her trunk. Opening it, she dug inside. "I think you were right earlier," she told him as she pulled out a small beaded bag. "I want to look at the sitting room again, but up close. These photos only tell part of the story. I need a real, live comparison to the photos."

He frowned. "How do you expect to do that from here? We're at school. I…" but she was already leaving the room.

He followed her to Potter's door and waited by her side as she knocked on the door, but she didn't wait for an answer. Undaunted, she opened the door and went inside. Rolling his eyes, Draco followed her before the door had a chance to snap shut. Potter and Ginger jumped up from their bed and pulled the covers up closer to them as they stared at the Muggle born in surprise.

"Hermione!" Ginger greeted as Potter fished for his glasses.

"Harry, I need to borrow your cloak," the bushy haired witch stated as she walked to his side of the bed.

"Why?" the boy asked, donning his glasses and squinting at her.

The girl waved a hand as she went to his trunk and began looking through it. "There's something I need to see and I can't get where I need to go without it."

The raven haired Gryffindor glanced at the Slytherin in askance, but Draco simply shrugged, lifting his hands. "I think she wants to return to the sitting room, but, Granger…"

She had found the cloak. Pulling the fabric out of the trunk, she began to unfold it, but before she could throw it over herself, Draco grabbed her shoulder. "Hermione!" he hissed. "You can't just wander into Malfoy Manor. It will know you are there and it will stop you. You won't get even close to my suite."

"Then come with me," she offered. "Draco, something tells me that the answers to the questions are within that room. I don't know why, but I have to have another look at it. I missed something, I know I have."

He shook his head. "Think about it, princess. Exams will be soon and before you know it, we will be out of school for the summer holidays. Why not just wait until then?"

"Because by then it may be too late!" she insisted, looking a bit frantic. "Do you or do you not want your family's name cleared? As much as I hate what your father has done, I am more interested in justice than his faults. Finding Daphne's killer is important, is it not?"

"Hermione, you've been obsessing over her death since Christmas," the boy groaned. "A few more weeks isn't going to make much difference by now."

"Obsessing?" she repeated, insulted.

Harry climbed out of bed. "I'll go with you," he told her as he reached for his trousers and put them on. It was lucky for the disheveled boy that he wore boxers to bed.

"Great," Draco commented throwing his hands in the air. "Let's all just sneak our way back into the Manor to try and discover something that a team of Aurors managed to miss! While we're at it, maybe Marcus the Heartless will play a game of chess with us, too."

"Marcus the Heartless?" Ginger echoed as she, too, got dressed.

The Slytherin gave her a bored look. "The family ghost," he explained. "He was the younger brother of Nicholas Malfoy, my direct ancestor, and he was put to death after he was caught tearing the heart out of some Muggle who had killed his wife. Quite gruesome, really, and completely unjust if you ask me."

She made a face. "Yeah. He tears a heart out and he's the one who was unjustly killed," she snarked as she pulled on her daytime robes. She looked at Hermione. "So, how are we getting out of here? We can't exactly use Thestrals as the Ministry and professors would be expecting that."

With her hand on the door, Hermione threw a look at her ginger-haired friend. "I'm the heiress of Merlin," she said simply. "I'd like to see them stop me."

(II)(II)

Draco watched in amazement as he, Hermione, and Potter managed to slip out of their Common room undetected as Ginger distracted the guards. And these idiots were supposed to be watching over them? He made a mental note to hire his own set of guards, ones that were more competent.

Once they stepped outside of the castle, Hermione took off the cloak and, folding it, handed it to Harry. "What was the point of that?" the bespectacled boy asked as he shoved the cloak into a pocket in his robes.

"I didn't want them to follow us until they noticed we were missing," she answered as they walked hurriedly towards the gate to Hogsmeade.

The Slytherin gave a sharp chuckle at that. "Well, it looks as though someone has already noticed," he commented, pointing to the five figures quickly approaching them.

Hermione did not slow down as the people met up with them. "What's going on?" Theo asked as he took long strides to keep up.

"Hermione thinks she may be on to something," Draco drawled as the witch opened the gate with a flick of her wand.

"How did she do that?" Ginny asked curiously, but continued to follow.

Once they were at a safe distance away from the castle, Hermione stopped and turned to the others. "Alright. I'm going to Malfoy Manor. If you want to come with me, meet me right in front of the gate. Otherwise… well, you are free to go on about your business," she instructed.

Draco grabbed her arm. "You're not Disapparating without me," he told her, but she simply shrugged and turned on the spot.

With a loud Crack, the two reappeared before the gates. Shortly after, the others appeared as well, looking both intrigued and sick from their Apparations. "I don't know what you're expecting to find, princess," Draco commented as he reached into his pocket for his wand.

The witch began walking towards the gate as she pulled out the photos. "I don't know, but I swear there is something I am missing. People can't just…" she paused when she realized no one was following her. Turning around, she saw the small group of students staring wide-eyed and shocked at her… on the other side of the gate. "What are you doing over there?" she asked.

"Granger," Draco said slowly. "I didn't cast the spell to allow people in yet."

She frowned at that and thought about it for a moment. Then realization slowly began to dawn on her. The gates of Malfoy Manor were locked. Only a family member could pass through unless a family member permitted otherwise. Hermione stood on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Alone. Well, that was new.

She shook her head, snapping herself out of her confusion. "We'll think about it later," she said as she turned back around. "I don't have time right now."

Draco waved his wand and the others followed quickly. "Princess, do you have any idea what this means?" he asked.

She didn't look at him as she continued towards the Manor. "It means the grounds have accepted me as family," she told him. "I know, but we have a more pressing matter at the moment."

(III)(III)

The walls of the sitting room remained much the same since the investigations, though the blood was getting old now. Much of it was brown, nearly black in colour, and some of it had begun to chip, but the messages remained. Draco looked at them in disgust. "I need to find out when I can have this room repainted," he commented.

Hermione gazed at one wall in particular, comparing it to the photo in her hand. "No, this is much better," she said as her eyes roved over ever mark within the paint. She reached up to point to the letters written there. "Look at the detail. You can see how the person wrote this. The curve of their fingers. They were wearing gloves, which is smart."

"How did you get that?" Blaise asked as he looked at the mark himself.

"And they used two fingers instead of one to make it look bigger and bolder," she continued as if she hadn't heard the dark Slytherin. "Look at the way the 'H' is written, how it starts. One finger was longer than the other." Looking down at her hand for a moment, she glanced back up at the letters. "The middle and ring fingers," she suggested.

"Unless they were left handed," Blaise pointed out.

The Muggle born pinched her lips together as she contemplated that thought. She glanced down at the furniture, taking note in how it was arranged. "Someone pushed this chair against this wall," she said as she touched the overstuffed chair.

"How did you…"

She pointed to the marks on the floor and glared at Harry. "Pay attention."

"I'm sure the Aurors already wrote these things down, Granger," Theodore commented as he walked towards one of the chairs. He moved to sit down, but Draco grabbed him before he could.

"Don't disrupt anything. It's still a crime scene," the blond warned.

Hermione climbed upon the chair and reached up, attempting to touch the letters above it. "They were about my height, maybe a bit taller," she said aloud. She glanced over at the other students who stood looking at her as well as at the writings.

Snapping her fingers, she hopped off the chair and ran into Draco's room. When she returned, she had a handful of pens and a stack of small notebooks in her hands. She handed a book and pen to each of them. "Take note of everything you see. Anything you see that could be out of place," she told them and turned to her fiancé. "This is your suite. You know this area like the back of your hand. Note anything that isn't where it belongs and how it was moved." She then looked at the other two Slytherin boys. "You two as well. You must've spent a load of time within this Manor. Anything. Everything you see can be helpful."

"I do see a lot of nargles," Theodore joked, earning a very serious nod of agreement from Luna.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Write it down," she ordered and turned her attention back to the wall she was studying.

Despite the fact that all eight students were missing from school, they worked for hours before the Aurors showed up. Their notepads turned out to be some forms of journals that magically added pages as they ran out.

"Hermione, look. A handprint," Luna observed as she looked behind a chair that had been propped against another wall.

The Muggle born jumped at the mention of the print and ran to the girl, but the handprint had only managed to confirm her suspicion. The person had used gloves. "It's rather small, too, isn't it?" Draco commented.

Tilting her head to the side, Hermione watched as Draco pulled the chair out and compared the size of the print to his own hand. It was rather small. She did the same, holding her hand up to the print. "Almost like a child," she muttered in awe.

"Why would a child do this?" Ginny questioned, looking at another wall in distaste.

"I didn't say they did," the brunette pointed out. "I'm just comparing the size of the hands. Children have small hands."

Blaise had stepped on the balcony to study the writing on the ground, but weather had managed to wash it all away, so he used the picture Ginny had taken instead to get a clearer idea. "The elves were set up in a pile, right? This person, whoever they were, had cut off the limbs and threw the used pieces into a pile if I remember right."

Hermione shook her head. "No, they were scattered," she told him, going to the folder and pulling out another photo to show him a different angle. "And the feathers from the peacocks had been strewn about Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's suite with no real pattern."

"I'm telling you, officer, they must be in the school somewhere," they heard Mrs. Malfoy say from the other side of the door. She opened the door to the suite to find all eight students standing in various spots throughout the room.

The Auror folded his arms as he stepped inside as the Pureblood matriarch stared at the students in a mixture of shock and fury. "Draco Lucius! What exactly are you and your friends doing here?" she ground out through clenched teeth.

The blond shrugged as he stepped away from the chair. "We're attempting to do the job his people are supposed to do," he said, waving a hand at the Auror.

If the Auror thought he would intimidate the small group of students by staring them down, he was greatly mistaken. However, the look of fury from Narcissa did cow Draco, Blaise, and Theodore. "It was Granger's idea," the blond commented, refusing to look at his mother.

Narcissa folded her arms as well, as she raised a single brow. "And did Miss Granger hold a wand to your head and order you to tag along?" she questioned, then added, "Choose your words carefully, Draco, for they may well be your last once I'm finished with you."

Having known how dangerous an angry mother could be, Hermione turned to the woman. "Forgive him, Cissy, please," she begged. "I didn't not tell him to come, but I did ask him. I wanted his opinion on the things I found and he's been a great help to me. They all have."

Narcissa raised both of her eyebrows. "Really, how so?"

The Muggle born looked over her notes. "We've deducted that Blaise spoke true that day. There's no way his mother could have done this, and it leads me to believe she wasn't responsible for Daphne's death either," she said as she looked back up at the Pureblood. "I also think that there's reason to believe that Lucius may have been framed."

This caused a shocked silence to reverberate through the room. "I'm sorry?" the matron asked as she stared at the girl.

Hermione frowned as she looked through her notepad. "I don't doubt the validity of Astoria's claim. She was raped, of course. There's no denying that, however, I don't know that I am buying everything she says. Not yet." She gazed at the blonde Pureblood witch. "A part of me truly believes Lucius did sleep with her, but that's not a thought I want to believe. He's a terrible flirt, but I would hate to know that he truly is a pedophile."

"A picture speaks a thousand words, Miss Granger," the Auror said.

The Muggle born nodded. "True," she acquiesced, "but who took the picture? Astoria couldn't possibly take the picture and fuck him at the same time. The picture wasn't close enough for that. What if he was baited?"

"That wouldn't matter in a court of law, Miss Granger," the Auror assured her. "He still knowingly slept with an underaged girl."

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she thought through it. "We have to think about motives. Who has the most to gain by framing Mr. Malfoy? Who gains through the tragic death of Daphne Greengrass?"

"If you're suggesting Astoria had done this," Draco interrupted, "you're forgetting one small detail, princess."

When she looked at him, he pointed at the walls. "If Astoria is the one responsible for all of this. she wouldn't write your name in the blood of my elves and pets, proclaiming that you belong to her," he told her.

"Unless, she isn't interested in marrying me, but rather in doing something more insidious," she muttered.

"What would be the point in framing Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked.

She looked at him curiously. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, remember? Think about it, Harry. Mr. Greengrass wrote a letter to Mr. Malfoy asking to cut a deal to wed her to Draco. Mr. Malfoy turned him down because Draco was interested in me, not her. Every time she's ever spoken to me, it was to insinuate that it should be her dating Draco. She blames me for supposedly 'stealing' him from her."

"Like you blamed Lavender?" Padma pressed.

Hermione shook her head. "That's different," she stated. "Lavender had seen Ron and I together several times. She knew we liked each other and were a couple. If Draco were truly dating Astoria, I didn't know about it. And even when she pointed it out to me, he denied it."

"That's because they weren't dating," Theo confirmed. "She just wanted to date him."

Hermione looked about the room, searching for any other possible clues. "What were the names of the elves that were killed?" she asked. She flipped through her little notebook and answered herself, "Pebbles, Mikey, and Basa..." the name caught in her throat when she realized who it was. She hesitated at the name before she choked it out, "Basal… Oh no, not him…" Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Draco.

He approached her and pulled her into his embraced, rubbing her back. "We'll find them, princess," he promised. "I don't know if it is Astoria behind these attacks, but whomever it is, we'll find them."

(IV)(IV)

The next few weeks were disheartening for the Muggle born teenager. She didn't waver in her classes, but she became more withdrawn and quiet. She kept her head down and her arm threaded with Draco's as they walked through the school corridors. She gave soft smiles to passerby's who waved at her, but the smiles never reached her eyes.

Draco was beside himself. He had never known anyone to be so heartbroken over the loss of a house elf. She had also taken up watching Astoria when they were in the Great Hall and actually surprised Draco the day she had joined him at the Slytherin table.

"Shouldn't you be with your House?" he asked quietly as he reached across her to grab a bread roll.

She looked at him and her frown deepened a bit. "Do you not want me here?"

Startled, he met her eyes. "Of course I do," he insisted. "Nothing thrills me more than having you by my side. I was just curious to why, of all the times you could have sat here, you chose today to do so?"

She shrugged as she picked up a roll for herself. "Exams start today," she commented, "and you're my good luck charm. At least until we get there." Her eyes darkened as they fell on her latest obsession. "Besides, we never go to your House Common Room anymore and I feel this is the best way to observe those I am suspicious of," she added in a whisper.

He glanced down the table to see Astoria piling food on her plate and chatting with one of her friends. She didn't look particularly happy, but he didn't think she had noticed the Muggle born yet either.

Crabbe and Goyle plopped down on the bench on either side of the couple. "Well, whadda we got here?" Crabbe asked. "'Bout time you joined the cool kids, 'Mione."

She gave the boy a small smile and then straightened up. "I happen to think my own House mates are just as cool," she defended. "I just wanted to come sit next to Draco."

Goyle snorted as he began filling his own plate. "Nah," he stated. "Colours of Gryffindorks are red 'n gold, which, are colours o' flame, in'it? Makes ya rather hot, not cool."

"Don't call my House that, please," Hermione reprimanded tiredly.

"Aye, red 'n gold, Greg," Crabbe agreed and he took a bite of his scrambled eggs.

Draco looked at the boy next to him in distaste. He glanced down the table where Astoria sat and saw she had noticed them. He could see her eyes darken considerably. She threw her napkin on her plate and stood up from the table. Grabbing her bag, she stormed out of the Hall.

Hermione made a move to do the same thing, but Draco latched onto her arm. "Sit down, princess, and eat," he ordered her with a hiss.

"But she's…"

"She's not going to do anything here at school, especially not while exams are going on," he said, looking at her coldly.

"Draco…"

"Let's just get through today, alright?" he spat. "We have two exams to do today and not nearly enough time to be chasing after obsessions and hunches."

"It's not a hunch!" she insisted.

He looked at her. "Where's your proof?" he challenged. He sighed. "Look, even if your hunch pans out to be true, without sufficient evidence, Father will remain in prison and the true culprit will continue to walk free."

"I heard about that," Gregory said as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "About your dad, mate. That was rather rotten luck, wasn't it?"

"You heard?" the blond asked in confusion. "You were there when she made the accusation and flashed that picture."

"A bunch of us were there," Pucey said as he helped Pansy to sit down before joining her. "Though the general consensus is that he's innocent, there are some who fully believe her story. Like that Hodgens girl."

Pansy looked down at her plate as she cut through her sausage patty. "That Hodgens girl isn't really the best example you can give, darling. She's worse than Greengrass with as wide as she spreads her legs and she'll do it for anyone, regardless if they pay her or not."

Hermione stared at the Pureblood in horror. "That's terrible. Does Snape know?"

The boys, with the exception of Draco, snickered and Hermione watched as Blaise and Theo joined them. "Even if Snape did know, you think he'd actually do something about it?" Theodore asked as he spread marmalade over some toast. "What happens in Slytherin, stays in Slytherin. We say nothing to anyone when we leave."

"Which is something you need to remember, Pansy, when you speak," Draco commented as he broke his bread in half and took a bite from it. He chewed and swallowed before continuing, "This is how things get blown out of proportion. We know nothing of Astoria or her actions outside of what we see with our own eyes, same with Hodgens. Assuming the worst will do us little good." He looked at his fiancée. "I know what you think, princess, and you've given a pretty damn good argument, but without proof, it's just talk."

"So, we find evidence to support my claim," she stated.

The group glanced at one another. Taking out his wand, Blaise silently cast the necessary spells to make their conversation private. "What is the claim and what can we do to help?"

Pansy's eyes glittered with mischief as she looked up. "Oh, I love a good intrigue!"

(V)(V)

They were walking back towards their dorm when Draco got an idea. Holding onto Hermione's hand, he waited for the moment when the Aurors weren't paying attention to pull her into a broom closet. Before she could protest, his mouth was on hers and his hands were running along her back.

Her fight was forgotten as she buried her hands in his hair. Hooking his hands under the back of her knees, he pulled her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her back against the door. He pushed up her school skirt as he trailed his lips down to her throat.

"Yes, Draco," she breathed, arching her back against him as she stared up into the darkness of the closet. She could feel his aching, clothed member pressing against her core and she wanted it so badly.

Using one hand, he reached between them and opened his fly. Within seconds, his thick cock was free from its restraints and, in one quick thrust, was buried inside of her. Both teenagers groaned at the connection. "I've missed this," he whispered against her neck as he sucked her flesh into his mouth.

She grasped his shoulders as he continued to plunge into her, building up a rhythm and hitting that sweet spot he knew she loved. She moaned loudly as she saw white dots in her eyes and hit that high note. Feeling him spill his seed inside of her, she couldn't think as she pulled his face up to hers to kiss him.

"One day, love," he whispered against her lips. "One day this connection will sprout life. Life that we create together."

She smiled as she kissed him again. "I love you so much," she told him.

Gently helping her to regain her footing, he smoothed out his robes and tucked himself back into his trousers. When they met one another's eyes, they both smiled and Hermione gave a small giggle. "You really are amazing. You know that, right?" she asked as she fixed her own robes, making sure her skirt was straightened correctly.

"I know," he stated with a smug smirk as he opened the door.

Her smile widened and she was about to retort when they were greeted by the two Aurors who stood on either side of the closet. Students passing by stared, both at the couple and the guards as the Muggle born felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment.

"She had a wardrobe malfunction," Draco said coolly to the guards. "I had to help her out because she couldn't see it and I didn't want her to embarrass herself."

Hermione pulled at his sleeve. "We need to get back to the Common Room so we can study," she told him.

The two saw the guards glancing at one another as Hermione tried to hold back her giggles. Without another word, the pair continued on the path to their dorm, both with self-satisfying smirks plastered on their faces.

(VI)(VI)

"So, Mother sent me an owl this morning," was Draco's greeting as he lounged in one of the chairs by the Common Room fireplace. "The Ministry has refused to set a bail for Father, so he's stuck in prison until the trial."

Hermione and Harry looked up from their books and gave one another a glance. "You know he's guilty, Malfoy," Harry commented slowly.

The Slytherin sat up and glared at the Boy-Who-Lived. "No I don't," he spat. "And neither do you. My father has been a stand up citizen ever since the Dark Lord left. Both times. He's more than paid his dues to society and some conniving little slag set him up in an effort to get her grimy little hands on a bit of our money."

"You do know he invited me to that little after party he likes to throw," Hermione told him. "And not just once, but he did it at Christmas, too."

Draco rolled his eyes. "He invites every beautiful woman to his after party," he said defensively. "You can't actually believe he did anything with her. And, even if he did, we've talked about this, haven't we?"

"What the patriarchs of old did with their daughters does not excuse your father now," Hermione stated. "Draco, the evidence is against him and until we have solid proof that she tampered with anything, we have to take her word over his. We should never blame the victim."

"But my father is the victim!" he nearly shouted as he stood up.

Harry scoffed and muttered, "I doubt it."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded as Draco brandished his wand and rushed the Gryffindor boy.

The Boy-Who-Lived pulled out his own wand as the Slytherin grabbed the collar of his shirt and continued to force him backwards until he slammed into a wall. Harry grunted before he kicked up and out, throwing Draco off of him and shooting the Leg-Locker curse at him. In a matter of moments, the boys had begun dueling, casting jinxes and hexes at one another with little regard to anyone else in the room. The fight didn't last long, however, as Hermione cast the Protego charm and sent both boys flying backwards. Before either of them were able to gather their wits, she disarmed them both.

"Would you both stop it!" she yelled. "You're acting like children."

Draco pulled himself off the ground and dusted himself off, straightening his robes. Glaring at Harry, he stormed out of the room before anyone could say anything and slammed the portal shut. Hermione watched him go as her face fell.

Sighing, she turned back to the boy wizard with the scar on his forehead. "You didn't have to say that," she reprimanded.

Angered, he waved a hand at the door. "That's who you want to be with? Come off it, Hermione! I've been quiet up until this point, but I've about had it with that arsehole," he snarled. "You don't think his father did what he's been accused of? Even you've witnessed it firsthand! That man would do anything, anything to get to the top and his son is following right in his footsteps. I wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort came back and both of them pledged their allegiances to him the moment they had a chance. The whole bloody family is rotten to the core."

"Watch it, Potter," Theodore warned as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. "You don't know a damn thing about Draco and his family and you sure as hell don't know the shit they've been through."

"I know an innocent girl died while under their protection," Harry countered. "I know house elves were murdered when they weren't paying attention. And there isn't a doubt in my mind that Lucius Malfoy fucked that girl. Did you see the look on his face in the paper?"

Theo raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you of all people knew how the paper can distort things, or were what they said about last year and the year before true? Were you really haunted by the ghosts of your past when you entered into the Tournament?"

"I'm not a fucking Death Eater," Harry snapped.

"And neither is Draco," the raven haired Slytherin stated. "You're just like most of the other Gryffindors I know. You jump to conclusions without a lick of evidence and are too proud to think that maybe, just maybe, there is a different explanation."

"She had photo proof!" Harry shouted, pushing his glasses back up his nose and throwing his arms out wide. "What more do you want?"

Theodore glanced at Hermione who was standing there looking dumbstruck. "I want to know who took the picture," he commented calmly. He focused his attention on the Muggle born who was slowly slipping out of her stupor and into something that was mixed between disbelief and hurt. "Granger, I know Lucius has flirted with you. Hell, I've heard him do it. But why would he be so careless as to let such an incriminating thing to slip past his defenses? He would have known that such a scandal could break his family, so why wouldn't he have noticed it?"

"You think the photo was contrived?" she managed to ask after a moment, her watery eyes meeting his.

The boy pursed his lips. "I think there is more to this story that what meets the eye," he answered. "Lucius Malfoy is a Slytherin, but so is Astoria. Even more, she's been jilted, much like you were when you caught Weasley with Brown. Regardless of Draco's lack of affection for her, she saw what the two of you did and, to her, it was virtually the same thing."

She dropped her wand arm and glanced at the door. "I should go find him," she stated as she started towards the door, but Theodore stopped her.

"Let him go for now," he advised. "If you like, I can check up on him, but he's angry right now and I think he has a right to be."

She glared accusingly at Harry for a moment and then turned back to the tall, lanky boy. "Find him. Please," she requested.

(VII)(VII)

Draco had never wanted to kill anyone as much as he wanted to kill Harry fucking Potter at that moment. How dare he! He didn't know a damn thing about Lucius and yet he spat his "holier-than-thou" ideals, tainting Hermione's thoughts on the members of his family.

He kicked the leg of a suit of armour as he pulled a cigarette out of his robes and headed outside to the pitch. What he really wanted to do was storm into Slytherin House and hex the bitch that incarcerated his father, but that was too brash and he knew it would only end in even more disaster.

He lit the cigarette with his wand as he walked down the path, his mind a jumbled mess. Glancing behind him, he saw the two Aurors that usually surrounded him following him at a steady pace. The blond seriously contemplated throwing a nasty hex at them to force them to go away.

Once at the Quidditch pitch, he climbed the stands all the way to the top of the Slytherin side. Seating himself on the highest bench, he took a long drag from his cigarette and closed his eyes. Leaning slightly forward he let his mind sift through his thoughts, coming to conclusions and stowing them away. He really needed to get away from the school and he desperately needed to wed Hermione and soon. Things were getting too heated for his liking and he knew they were going to get worse before they got better. Despite what she had promised him, he knew their marriage was the only way he could have any guarantees of their relationship.

A big part of him wanted to confess to her over what he had done. To admit that he had ordered Astoria's innocence to be stolen away. That she didn't remember it happening meant nothing to him aside from the fact that a conviction would be difficult without the memory. For all intents and purposes, he would remain a free man, so he didn't have to worry about that part.

He also knew the truth about his father: that the man had fucked the girl. But to confess that before the jury had reached a verdict would almost certainly convict the man to a near life sentence. But the things Hermione had said about his father bothered him. He knew the man had invited her to the after party. He had been there at the Christmas dinner the night he had done it. The fact that he invited her again should not have bothered him so much, but it seemed off.

Lucius knew how Draco had felt about the girl. He knew Draco wanted her for himself and no one else. So why had he been so adamant about her attending a party?

The dance the patriarch had shared with the girl replayed in Draco's mind. They had danced so close, almost like lovers. Except, he knew that Hermione had no interest in Lucius that way. He also knew she wouldn't have recognized anything the man was doing. Too naïve to take note of advances and too low of a self-esteem to imagine that a man like Lucius would truly be interested in her.

He froze as a single image of them flashed in his mind. Lucius had held her close and dipped his head to whisper something in her ear, but that wasn't what Draco was focusing on. In that moment, Lucius had lifted the hand that was holding her waist and ran his fingertips up her spine before cupping her head briefly. It was a move Draco had only seen once before.

His eyes darkened in anger and jealousy and he took a final drag and threw the cigarette down onto the floor. Stomping it out, he headed back to the castle and the dormitory. He and Hermione needed to have a talk. Immediately. And if she didn't agree to marry him come this summer, she would, at least, bind herself to him.

Hermione belonged to Draco and he'd be damned if someone else thought otherwise.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Uh, oh! Looks like someone is about to see a side of Draco she never thought she would see... Wonder what this will mean for the man in prison?

pgoodrichboggs: Or at least someone who knows Lucius well, huh? I mean, it's not really an intimate secret, is it? He seems like the kind of guy who would flaunt about owning albino peacocks...

KEZZ1: :)

Sally: Again, I am sooo sorry for not responding to your review. I did add my response to the bottom of the last chapter, though, just to let you know. (Trying to mend my blunder.) And ah Lucius. Love him or hate him, you are right: He is sexy af. And he has the advantage of experience on his side, which makes him even more dangerous and delectable. Wonder what he's planning...

catgirl87: I hope I didn't have you waiting for long. Pins and needles can be quite painful. Theona is coming, don't worry. ;) And I get what you're saying about Lucius. Don't worry. I'm not done with him yet. (Yum! Lol!) And, honestly, Draco hasn't even begun with Astoria. He's pissed off about Lucius at the end of this chapter, but he'll be gunning for her soon enough. Trust me.

ndavis77: Let you in on a little secret. Shh, don't tell anybody. The whole reason Lucius barged into the suite was because he thought Draco had killed his birds, despite the promise Hermione had made. As you can see, Draco's already contemplating telling Hermione everything. He just wants assurances.

Cassany: Love and respect are two different things. A person can love another with all their heart, but still disregard certain things that don't work to their advantage. (I know from personal experience.) Doesn't mean they love them less. It's just... a different kind of love? Those messages are from Daphne's killer, I will give you that. But is the killer one of Hermione's suitors or someone else? And again, I am so sorry about your review. Like with Sally's, though, I did edit the bottom of the last chapter to include my response. That one reviewer just really spun me for a loop and it distracted me.

Ann CB: I think those messages frightened the shit out of everybody. Hell, I know they did me and I'm the one that wrote about them! Lol. As Draco's thoughts mentioned in this chapter, even if Lucius were to tell Hermione that he knew that it had been Draco who had ordered the rape, if she bind with him and marries him before it's revealed, there is little she can do. Hell, there's still little she can do because, guess what. Astoria has no memory of the incident. Yes, she knows she was raped, but she doesn't know how, why, or who raped her. Jean and Richard will make a reappearance. I'm not done with them. And Theona is on its way. :)


	26. Chapter 26

Friends like Theodore Nott were a rare and valuable gift. While most people would have lost their tempers and have things escalate even more upon seeing his best bud walking across Hogwarts grounds heading for the castle with murder in his eyes, Theodore had taken the opportunity to walk alongside his friend. By the time they made it to the stairs leading up to their shared dormitory, the fight Draco had inside him was all but diminished thanks to Theodore's calm humour and gentle understanding. Some could say that it was in part to the pack of cigarettes the boys went through, while others could say that the lack of flame had something to do with the bottle of whiskey they shared. More than likely, however, it had more to do with the fact that Theodore got it. He understood Draco in a way that no one else ever had, and that included the blond's future bride.

Draco clutched the nearly empty pack of cigarettes in one hand as they proceeded down the hall. "I'm going to tell her tonight," he finally said.

Theodore frowned. "About what happened to Astoria?" he questioned.

The blond scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. We aren't married yet for me to share that massive of a secret," he huffed. The boy held up the cigarettes. "I'm going to show her these and admit that I have been smoking."

The lanky boy sighed in relief. Baby steps. This was good. "You know she's going to demand that you stop," the older boy warned. "And no doubt she's going to blame Blaise and me for encouraging it, which means we're both going to have to come clean, too."

"I really don't give a damn, Nott," Draco said as he glanced at his friend. "Neither of us are twelve. We're old enough to make our own choices." As they approached a large tapestry of a one-eyed witch with an identity problem, he spat, "Morgan le Fay."

The witch cackled as the tapestry lifted itself up to reveal the door to their Common Room. They found their roommates scattered about the Common Room. Blaise and Harry were playing a game of chess while Hermione sat by the fire reading. Luna and Ginny sat cross-legged on the floor in a lively game of Exploding Snap while Padma sat quietly at the desk studying. The girls glanced up at the new arrivals.

"Oh, I think I won again," Luna said softly as she placed her final card down.

Ginny groaned as she unfolded her legs. "If we're going to play another game, then I need a drink," she said as she stretched her legs and stood up.

Theodore held out the bottle of whiskey he had been carrying. "There's a swallow left," he told her.

She gave one look at the bottle and shook her head. "No, my throat's sore enough already. I think I'm going to head down to the kitchen. Fancy a walk, Harry?" she asked, gazing at her boyfriend.

"Hang on," he told her. "I'm trying to concentrate for a moment."

She shrugged. "I'll be back. Anyone want anything?" she questioned as she glanced at the other occupants.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Some refreshments might be nice. Maybe something to…" she paused as her eyes fell on Draco and then to his hands. Closing her book, she stood up and approached him. "What is that?" she asked.

There was no shame in his stance as he tossed the pack to her. "I have a confession to make, Granger," he stated simply. "And before you say anything, I want to point out that I will be an adult in a few short weeks and this is my choice. Given that I could easily have chosen something far worse, I think this is rather tame."

"Smoking," she said simply, turning the pack over in her hands. "You chose smoking as your vice?"

The corner of his lip lifted in a half smile. "It's the least of my vices, I think. And it keeps me sane, so really it's a win for you as much as it is for me."

Her eyes narrowed. "How is watching my future husband slowly die a win for me?" she asked, glaring up at him.

"I won't die from cigarettes," he drawled.

"You can get cancer," she argued.

"I'm a wizard, Hermione," he retorted. "Cancer is a Muggle disease and has no effect on our kind. So, no, I can't 'get cancer' from smoking."

"So, where did you go?" Blaise asked, changing the subject.

Draco shrugged as he walked over to the couch and lay across it. "I needed to get some fresh air and clear my mind a bit," he explained. "Speaking of which," he added, looking at a bewildered Hermione, "we need to talk you and me, though I would rather do it in private."

"Why? Afraid someone's going to step in to defend her, Malfoy?" Harry muttered as he moved his knight.

"Afraid of who? You? Don't make me laugh," the blond drawled. "You aren't part of this relationship and, if I were you, I'd keep my arse out of other people's business. You're like Mr. Granger at that party. What goes on between Hermione and me is between us and it's in your best interest to stay out of it."

Harry turned his attention away from the chessboard to glare at the blond Pureblood. "What happens to my best friend is my business," he growled.

"Actually, it's not," Draco said simply. "I'm not spending the rest of my life with you. I'm spending it with her. Now, you have two choices here, Potter. You can either be a contributing, supporting friend as you should be, or you can be a bothersome controller that ends up out of her life. Because I assure you, keep butting into our business, and you will end up on the other side of the door, much like your Weasel friend."

Irritated, Hermione walked to the couch. "Well, if we're going to talk, let's talk," she said as she folded her arms.

He glanced up at her. "What? Now?"

She sniffed. "You're the one who threw a pack of cigarettes at me, admitting that you've been smoking, and insisted that we needed to talk," she replied, looking miffed. "So, let's go. Better to get it over with."

He groaned as he rolled off the sofa and stretched. "Fine," he huffed. Waving a hand, he added, "Lead the way, princess."

Holding her head up high, she turned on her heel and began walking towards their bedroom. "By the way," she added as he reached around her to open the door. "Harry is a part of my life and as such, by marrying me, you'll have to live with the fact that he will be a part of yours, too."

He set his jaw as he stared at the back of her bushy head and followed her inside. Giving one last look at the people in the Common Room, he closed the door.

(II)(II)

As Hermione cast the necessary privacy charms, Draco pulled a full pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and took one out. She glared at him.

"You will not smoke those in front of me," she declared.

Any tension that Theodore had dissipated during his walk was beginning to come back as he returned the cigarette to its case and tucked the pack back into his pocket. "Fine, but you won't try to tell me that I cannot have them either."

"Why did you lie to me?" she started, staring at him. "You told me that you wouldn't smoke those anymore only to turn around and do it anyway? Do you not realize the dangers cigarettes pose? And even if you're not in any 'real' danger, there's still the other disgusting things; the smell, the yellowing of the teeth, the way they effect the environment. And that's just to name a few."

"I didn't lie to you," he said defensively as he walked further into the room. He leaned against the single window they shared and gazed over the grounds. "I simply didn't tell you." Glancing back at her, he frowned. "And I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react. Granger…"

"You know I don't like smoking," she pressed. "And you did lie. You told me that you wouldn't smoke."

"No I didn't," he argued. "You told me that I wouldn't smoke. But this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

She had opened her mouth, ready to blast him, but stopped short. She put her hands on her hips. "Then what is it?"

"I was thinking over the banquet, trying to categorize the things I had seen. Mostly to see if maybe I might have missed something that we could peruse together to discern if there are any clues about this huge mystery we have hanging over our heads," he explained. "I saw something that caught me off guard and I would like to know the truth of the matter, though I'm sure I already know."

She looked at him curiously, wondering what he would ask. "Go on," she offered.

He sighed as he pushed himself off the window. "Don't get angry," he told her, calmly. "I just want to know. Have you slept with my father?"

The question was like a slap in the face. She stared at him in disbelief. "Of all the things you could ever think," she began as he sighed in relief, "you would think I slept with a man twice my age who is the father of my fiancé?! Are you fucking mental?"

He approached her to gather her into his arms, but she backed away. Dropping his hands, he sighed again. "I just had to make sure. I didn't think you had noticed it, but he made a move that night that I had only ever seen him make with the women he's bed," he explained. "I apologize for jumping to conclusions and being hasty, but surely you understand why? Months ago, he had invited you into his office without my knowledge until you turned up at breakfast. That would have been a most opportune time for him to try something with you, especially given that bloody painting he keeps hung on his wall."

She looked away from him as she remembered that moment. "He did try something," she admitted, "but nothing came of it." She glanced up at him. "I was intrigued by the painting and the things it was doing, but somehow I managed to snap out of it before things got out of hand. I didn't think to tell you because I didn't think anything of it. Honestly, I hadn't even thought of that moment until just now."

He moved towards her again and this time, she let him wrap his arms around her. "I worry about you, princess," he told her honestly as he rested his chin on the top of her head. Glancing down at her, he lifted a hand to touch her cheek. "I wish you'd let us do the binding," he admitted. "Just as a precaution against the chance of you becoming pregnant by another man."

She scoffed. "I'm not going to get pregnant by another man," she snapped. "I told you, nothing happened…"

"I know, love, but think about it," he said. "Father's in prison right now for a crime he didn't commit. He's going to get out. And as much as I would like to think that nothing will ever happen, the way he held you, the way he had touched you that night… I know my father. If he thinks he can do something and get away with it, he will. And given that you didn't even notice what he was doing…? Hermione, I need this. We need this. I want us to start a family one day, but I also want to make certain that no other man would have a chance in sabotaging that. They aren't going to stop. Just yesterday Snape was telling me how he intercepted three owls that were meant for you. More proposals."

"But we announced our engagement," she reasoned, looking at him with wide eyes.

"That won't stop some men until we are properly married," he told her.

"If we go through with the binding, we might as well be married," she hissed as she pulled away from him.

He frowned. "Would that be so bad?" he asked. "We're going to be married anyway, unless you plan on backing out."

"Of course not," she said, looking at him. "But we still have another year here left and I am not handing over my Head Girl badge just so I can be married."

"So, we go through with the binding," he surmised. "We don't have to get officially married right away and you'll be protected from those men who are after a chance to impregnate you."

"Men like your father," she pointed out. "Because he did sleep with Astoria and that is why you're worried about me."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Father isn't a pedophile," he said for what felt like the umpteenth time. "And I don't know if he had actually slept with her, but I've seen him around other women." His silver eyes shot up to stare at her. "Do you honestly think you're the only girl my father has ever taken an interest in aside from my mother? Or if he had slept with Astoria, which I doubt, do you really think she was somehow the only one special enough? Lucius Malfoy is an opportunist, princess. The parties he throws don't just consist of BDSM, but they are also full of orgies and other types of swinging. They're all about the pleasures of the flesh and enjoying one another. Hell, most walk into the party wearing nothing but a bathrobe that they discard at the entrance. Those who wear more are Doms who like to pretend to have some control over the situation."

Hermione had speculated over what those after parties were about and he seemed to confirm her suspicions, but it didn't make her feel any better. She also wasn't too thrilled about the idea of binding herself to Draco. If something were to happen to her, then he would end up dying as well, and she didn't like that idea, especially in the current climate. Also, a binding would cancel out her birth control and, at least for the duration of that particular act, she would be completely unprotected and could potentially become pregnant in the process. She frowned.

"We don't have to have sex for the binding to take root," she commented, more to herself than to him, but he shook his head anyway.

"We could orally pleasure one another," he suggested. "So long as we take in one another… sexual juices."

She wrinkled her nose. "You make it sound so crass," she accused, causing him to give a soft smirk. She sighed. "I don't like this idea, Draco," she admitted. "If something were to happen to me, I would want you to continue on, not wither away and die like some leaf falling off a tree. Also, I've read about this binding. It's old magic. If I were to have a child, then the death part would lift, but you'd never be able to remarry and I would want you to live such a lonely existence with just the comfort of raising our child."

"Or children," he muttered. At her frown, he sighed. "I could remarry," he explained. "I just wouldn't be able to have any more children. And, besides, I would die before I let anything happen to you, so really, there's nothing for you to worry about in that regard."

"And if you happen to die after I give birth to our child?" she asked, looking at him. "What could be your fate could also be my own. I'd think you would want me to find happiness."

He cupped her cheek. "And you will," he insisted. "You could still f-find… You don't have to have children to be happy. And if I were to die after you've given birth, I would expect you to find so… to find happiness." He couldn't get the words out. Truth be told, he didn't want her to find someone else or another man. She belonged to him and, in his mind, he was the only man who could ever make her truly happy. "Look, I don't want to think about the idea that either of us could be left alone. It's too depressing and it really is far in the future. Right now, I'm more worried about us today. About you today."

"Your father is still incarcerated," she pointed out.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're not going to agree to this, are you?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"I'm just thinking of what else needs to be done. There really isn't much point in us binding ourselves so soon," she said.

He threw his hands up in the air. "Fine!" he barked. He pointed an accusing finger at her, "When my father does get out of prison and succeeds in seducing you to the point where you actually sleep with him, you'll have no one else to blame but yourself for the baby that no doubt will come of it. And if you think I'm going to help raise the bastard, you are dead wrong." His eyes flashed with white fire.

She gasped as she clutched her chest. "Draco…"

"I'm not doing it, Hermione," he told her. "I don't care if you keep the kid, but I refuse to take responsibility for something I had no part in."

"I'm not going to sleep with your father," she swore. "I don't even like him in that way."

The side of his face rose in an undeniable sneer as he growled, "You don't have to like him. All you have to do is get put in a position where you can't turn him down. The man is a Slytherin and one of the most cunning of Slytherins there are. He has lust potions stocked away to use recreationally for parties. You don't think he'd use one on you if he thinks for one moment that he can get you to spread your legs for him? He knows spells that he can use to sway you to the point where you won't even realize what's going on until he's balls deep and coming into that pussy of yours. And believe me when I say, he doesn't squirt his load on skin, it goes right into the intended girl he's fucking."

The words he spoke shocked her straight to the core. "I'll just stay away from him," she told him. "I don't really want anything to do with him anyway."

"There's no guarantee that you'll be able to stay away from him," he ground out. "And I wouldn't want you to anyway. You need to be around him so you can learn the ins and outs of your estate, our estate. You're an heiress, Granger, and soon you will have complete control over something so vast it'll make your head spin."

"Then I won't be alone with him," she tried.

He scoffed. "Even that can't be guaranteed," he said. "You'll be walking a tight rope with no netting underneath to catch you. Your best bet is to just allow me to bind with you. Then, if the unthinkable should happen, you'll be safe. There won't be any risk of bearing illegitimate children should he manage to trick you into being with him."

"Hang on," she interrupted him, holding up a hand. "He's your father. There must be some way you can talk him out of it. Force him to take an Unbreakable Vow to leave me alone."

"He's too smart for that," he stated. "This is our best bet, Hermione, don't you see?"

She tried to think of something else, anything. If what Draco had said was true, then Lucius was innocent where Astoria was involved and he was being set up. And it was very possible that picture was a fake, though she hadn't actually seen it. She had a really bad feeling about the binding, but she feared Lucius and what he was capable of even more. Closing her eyes, she held her head up and sighed, "Alright. I'll do it."

Inwardly, Draco rejoiced. He had her. Even if they didn't get married, once she took the potion and they did the final deed, she would be his. Permanently. "Thank you," he whispered, careful not to show his excitement. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was relief in his eyes. He looked at her lovingly. "I love you so much, Hermione. I can't imagine even a moment without you and I never want to. You and I… we're forever."

She nodded as he led her to his side of the bed. Opening his nightstand drawer, he pulled out the phial of potion. "I'll need a drop of your blood," he told her.

She pressed her lips together as she reached up and took off the Prefect badge. Pricking her finger on the clasp, she held her finger over the phial to allow the drop to fall into it. "You need some of yours, too, right?" she asked.

He gave her a small smile as he mimicked her actions. "I had planned on doing so," he told her. Once both drops were in the phial, he swirled the concoction and held it up to her. "Drink half and I'll finish it."

Licking her lips, she did as he said, letting the thick liquid run down her throat. It didn't taste nearly as bad as she had assumed, but it still made her grimace as she handed it to Draco. He swallowed the rest in one quick move, throwing his head back. Staring at her with hooded eyes, he pulled her against him and dipped his head to begin kissing her on the neck. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His moves were slow and sensual as he lay her down on the bed and crawled upon her. "No sex," she whispered and, with a smirk, he nodded.

It didn't take them long to get undressed, kissing and licking skin along the way. Once Draco pushed her blouse off, he turned them both so that she was on top. Confused, she broke away from him to look up at him.

"This is easier for this sort of thing," he explained. "Turn around so your facing my feet rather than my face."

Silently, she did as she was told, gazing down at his stiff cock and running her hand along the shaft. He moaned at the feel as he positioned her for easy access. Bending his neck upward, he gave a lick along her slit, making her mewl in response. He smirked as he sucked her clit into his mouth and used the tip of his tongue to tease the top of it.

"Oh, god," she moaned as she grasped the base of his cock. Taking a deep breath, she licked the head of his cock before sucking on it. She froze when she felt him press a finger into her pussy.

"So wet for me, princess," he purred. "I think you might have gotten off on arguing with me."

She snorted. "Hardly," was her response. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock a couple of times, making it jump. With a satisfied smile, she sucked on it again as he used his fingers to fuck her and lapped up the juices that were flowing out.

They forgot themselves as the pleasure heated up. Hermione sucked his cock into her mouth and Draco dropped his fingers and began using his tongue to fuck her. With his other hand, he pressed her clit and rubbed it between two finger as she bobbed her head, sucking his cock in as far as she could before pulling it almost out. There were grunts and hums of pleasure, but neither said a coherent word, too lost in what they were doing. The world around them seemed to fade away and Hermione began to lose stability on her knees.

Pushing her to the side, Draco lifted her leg to rest on his shoulder as he rested his head on the other leg. She continued to suck, pausing only to catch her breath. Knowing he was about to come, he rubbed her clit more urgently and sucked on her opening like a man desperate for the fluid he knew she had there. He quickly lowered his hand to grab the back of her head and force her to remain still, his cock firmly in her mouth as he came, lapping up her juice as she, too, gave a muffled shout filled with ecstasy.

She swallowed what she could of his come before pushing him away from her and rolling onto her back. They both coughed as they climbed down from their highs. "Shit," he breathed as he panted.

Hermione gave a breathless chuckle as she rested her arm on her forehead. "I think that's the fastest we've ever gone," she commented.

"I think you sucked me dry," he joked, staring up at the ceiling.

Propping herself up on one arm, she gazed down at him. "Would you like to test that theory?" she asked.

He glanced up at her through hooded eyes. "You'll have to give me a moment, princess," he told her.

She pouted. "Are you sure?" she asked again as she leaned down and kissed his lips. She ran her hand along his chest. "I didn't know the Slytherin Prince was so weak as to need a breather after getting a blow job."

He lifted an eyebrow as she leaned down and kissed his chest. "You're playing with fire, princess," he warned, but she just smiled.

"Fire is it? Then I shall burn blissfully, I suppose," she commented as she rolled on top of him, straddling his hips. She rubbed herself against his slowly growing member. "Oh!" she said with a smirk. "Feels like somebody is getting excited again."

He cradled the back of his head with both of his hand and watched her. "You'll need to retake your potion because I have no intention of pulling out," he advised.

Her eyes glittered as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Scared, Malfoy?"

The words echoed in his brain, reminding him of a challenge that happened years ago. Those two little words thrilled him as she pressed a kiss against his jaw and then looked down at him. "Show me how much you want it," he ordered her. "Let me watch as you pleasure yourself with my cock."

She moved herself against him, circling her hips and bringing a hand to her breast to tease a nipple as the other hand fell to tease her clit. As he hardened even more, she positioned herself and pushed him inside of her causing them both to groan. "Minx," he hissed as he watched her continue her ministrations. It was a fascinating display of womanly pleasure as she moved sensuously along his shaft. He found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her as she arched her back and threw her head back, riding him as if he were a stallion.

He lifted his hands and rested them upon her hips, not controlling her movements, but following them, taking note of what made her moan and what made her gasp. It didn't take long before he couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing onto her hips more urgently, he flipped her onto her back and pushed himself into her again. She grabbed his arms as he drove her into the mattress, kissing her chin, her cheek, her lips. Her arms fell uselessly by her sides as he continued his merciless thrusting.

"Draco…" she moaned, arching her back. "Yes, please. Fuck me."

He grunted, picking up his speed and raising her hips so he thrust deeper into her body. She shouted her climb to the top as she saw nothing but white and sheer bliss. He groaned as he followed her into the clouds, emptying his life giving seed deep into her womb. The energy and strength left him and he fell forward onto her, conscience enough to move a bit to the side so she wouldn't take on all his weight, but remaining buried inside of her.

They fell asleep in paradise, not waking until the next morning.

(III)(III)

Ginny looked worriedly at Hermione's bedroom door as she placed the snacks she had gotten onto the table. "Are you sure they're ok?" she asked. "Has anyone checked on them?"

"I'm sure their fine," Theo said as he picked up one of the sandwiches she had gotten. He took a bite and looked at the door as well. "Probably fucking like rabbits now, I'm sure," he said as he took another bite.

Harry glared at the boy. "That's what I need," he spat. "An image of my best friend…" he growled, unable to finish the sentence.

Blaise shrugged. "Well, what else would they do?" he asked. "They rarely walk away from each other angry. Besides, Potter, they're an engaged couple set to be married. There's nothing wrong with them banging after an argument. Actually, I've heard that make-up sex is one of the best kinds."

The bespectacled teenager looked hopelessly at his girlfriend. "Oh, Harry," she said in a comforting voice as she sat down beside him on the couch and rubbed his back.

The two Slytherins shared a look before turning back to the Gryffindors. "Don't tell me you've never shagged anyone before, Potter," Blaise commented, staring at the boy in awe.

When the boy didn't respond, Theo laughed. "You're slacking, Ginger," he teased. "What's wrong with you? You've got your own personal boytoy and you don't even play with him?"

Ginny took a deep breath and glared at him. "Mind your business, Nott," she warned. "And don't call me 'Ginger'. It's bad enough that prat in there does it."

"And here I thought the name was becoming rather endearing to you," Blaise stated as he moved to sit on the couch with the two Gryffindors.

"Don't antagonize her, Blaise," Padma reprimanded.

He watched as his wife walked past him to sit in one of the armchairs. "Just telling the truth," he said in self-defense. "I thought we were all friends now that we're stuck sharing the same dormitory."

"We really should give ourselves a name," Theodore said as he tilted his head in thought. "I mean, it's kind of like our own House, isn't it?"

"It's the Couples' House," Blaise explained. "That's what Dumbledore told me."

"Couples' House?" the lanky Slytherin repeated, scrunching up his nose. "That's a bit lame. Not much of a creative bloke, is he?"

Blaise gave him a bored look. "What would you call it then?"

Theo pressed a finger to his lips, thinking it over. "Shag House?" he suggested, at the disgusted looks everyone gave him, aside from Luna, he laughed. "Kidding," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Sweet Merlin, a bloke can't even joke around here."

"They used to call it Merlin's House back when it was still being used to House married couples," Luna chimed wistfully. "It was meant to symbolize unity and peace, which is why the Headmasters of old never said anything about Inter-House relations. Even now, none of the staff are complaining simply because of who exactly is living here."

"You're saying old McGonagall says nothing 'cause we've got Draco and Hermione shagging in one room and Blaise and Padma banging in another?" Theodore asked, looking at his own girlfriend.

"You need to get laid, mate," Blaise commented as he leaned back and rested his head against the cushion.

Luna shrugged. "It could be," she replied, ignoring Blaise's comment. "But I think it's more because there are three Slytherins, three Gryffindors, and two Ravenclaws staying her. It's unity. My assumption would be that if a pair of married, or soon to be married, Hufflepuffs were to move in here, many of the professors, the headmaster included, would think this House to be complete."

"They're not going to let two Hufflepuffs move in here," Padma stated rather bluntly. When her husband gave her a look, she clarified, "Think about it. We just left Draco's home not too long ago where a mad person left a cryptic message in the garden and several of the Malfoy staff dead. Not to mention, Daphne Greengrass's murder remains unsolved and Hermione is Merlin's heir. We have the Boy-Who-Lived and some of their closest friends. If Ron and Hermione hadn't had that massive falling out, there's no doubt in my mind that he and Lavender would be here as well."

"But you also agree with Luna?" Theodore asked.

The dark skinned girl nodded. "I do, but I don't know that it's entirely due to the idea of House unity, but perhaps something more along the lines of making sure three of, what they consider, the most important students are protected, while also promoting House unity," she answered.

Blaise sighed as he let his eyes shut. "That's a relief. I think Draco would go mental if they let a Hufflepuff or two stay in here as well," he muttered.

(IV)(IV)

The next few weeks saw the coupled students finishing up their exams and getting ready for the summer holidays. Remus had sent Hermione several notebooks filled with figures and numbers detailing everything to do with her new estate. "I've already gone through these, but I thought you might wish to have a look as well in your spare time," was the note he had written her.

Apparently the estate had a village within the property that had sprung up some years ago and flourished. When Draco had suggested buying out the village, Hermione turned him down. "It'll be nice to have somewhere we can go and have a bit of fun when we're not busy with the castle," was her response to his suggestion. "And we could send our children to the village school when they are young until they're ready for Hogwarts."

The fact that Hermione was even thinking about children thrilled Draco so much that he didn't even bother with the idea that she had mentioned a more public school as opposed to the personal tutors that most wizards and witches had during their first few years before Hogwarts. They could always discuss that in greater detail at a later date.

"I reckon she'll be pregnant shortly after we graduate," Draco stated as he blew smoke into the air.

Blaise glanced at him curiously and scoffed. "I doubt it. You know she wants to wait and don't think you'll be able to get around that damn potion," he said, leaning against a large boulder near the lake. "I'm surprised she hasn't said anything more about your smoking since you told her."

Draco gazed out over the lake. "She'll be pregnant. I can promise you that one," he stated, flicking the ashes on the ground. His eyes rested on his friend for a moment before focusing back on the water. "What exactly do you think she'd do about my smoking? As long as I don't do it in front of her, it's fine. She already knows it's not going to cause cancer, at least I won't get it. And I keep it away from her, so she can't fuss at me about the smell."

"She'll find some way to retaliate," Theo predicted. "That girl has a wicked brain and a vendetta like no other. I mean, look at what she did to Brown."

"Brown stole her boyfriend," Blaise pointed out. "Some could argue that she got exactly what she deserved. Besides, she's an idiot for not doing any proper research."

"But was it foolish? Hell, even I don't think to fact check a lot of the things that come out of Hermione's mouth," Theo said as he tossed his cigarette on the ground and snuffed it out.

The dark skinned boy shrugged as he snuffed out his own cigarette. "We should be heading back to the castle. We'll be boarding the train soon," he suggested, looking at Draco. The blond took one last pull from his cigarette and stomped it out. "Is Granger going back to the Manor with you or heading to her parents' house?"

Draco put his hands in the pockets of his trousers as they headed back to the castle. "My assumption is that she'll be going to the Manor with me," he commented. "But I don't know. She's supposed to go over some things with Lupin before we go to the castle and I believe she does want to see her parents again before we journey there. Honestly…"

Whatever the blond was going to say was forgotten as his eyes fell on the blond-headed girl trekking towards the Forbidden Forest with a boy linked on her arm. Draco couldn't recall the boy's name or where he had seen him from, but a quick glance at his attire told the sixth year student that the boy was a Slytherin. His eyes narrowed as the younger students disappeared into the forest. Both Blaise and Theo had stopped as well, catching their friend's line of vision and watching the pair as well.

Instead of turning back towards the school, Draco began walking towards the forest instead until Blaise grabbed his robes. "Mate, what are you doing?" the dark skinned boy asked.

Draco shrugged him off. "I'm going to go see what those two are up to," he explained, still walking in that direction, his eyes darting over the grounds and around him with every step. "Hermione suspects Astoria is behind the attacks. Both of you know this. I want to see if I can catch the little tramp in action."

Another look was passed between Blaise and Theo and the lanky boy stepped in front of the blond, blocking him. Draco glared at him as Theo glanced around. "Look, I want to catch her as much as you do, mate," he said. "But she's gone into the Dark Forest. Despite what the oaf Hagrid says about it, it's not safe."

As though to prove Theo's point, the boys suddenly heard the howl of a wolf on the wind. While they weren't entirely children anymore, they still looked at one another in fear. "Yeah," Blaise agreed. "Let's get out of here. We can always find another way to find out if she's guilty."

With the sounds of wolves joining the lone howl, Draco discovered that he couldn't agree more with his friends. Nodding, he turned and began heading back to the school while his friends both sighed in relief.

(V)(V)

"So, you're bound to him now?" Ginny was asking as she stared at her friend in disbelief.

Hermione shrugged and threw her friend a frown. "Don't sound so surprised," she said. "We're going to be married anyway, so what difference does it make?"

"Wait, what does that mean?" Harry asked. "What exactly does it mean to be bound?"

Hermione sighed as she explained in the simplest of words, "A binding is a magical, mutual enchantment between two lovers. They will only ever be able to mate with one another and should one die before a child is conceived between the two, the other will soon follow. At the same time, it prevents the couple from being able to bear children with anyone else."

"And how long does this last?" Harry questioned, looking mildly concerned.

Hermione frowned. "Forever," she told him.

He blinked. "And there's no way to break this binding?"

"No, why?"

The bespectacled boy pushed his glasses back up his nose and ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione, you do realize that this means that you can never leave Malfoy, right?" he told her. "It means that if he decides to turn on you and hurt you…"

"He's already given me the Unbreakable Vow, Harry," she assured him. "He's not going to hurt me. Besides, he loves me. He wouldn't hurt me simply because he cares too much about me."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "And if he gets angry with you over something he thinks is your fault? He's a spoiled rich kid who's used to getting his way. He's also a Slytherin and they are masterminds at figuring out how to get out of things. If he truly wants to, he will find a way to destroy you," he cautioned her.

Ginny felt a tug in the pit of her stomach and shook her head. "I doubt he's going to do anything so drastic," she stated and felt the tug ease. He still hadn't told Hermione and that worried the red-headed girl. At her boyfriend's look, she shrugged. "He has too much to lose, doesn't he? I mean, not saying that she would ever leave him, but let's say he did find a way around his Vow and managed to hurt her. Technically, she could still leave him. The binding doesn't force them to remain together, it just keeps them from having children with anyone else."

"Why are we talking about children right now, anyway?" he asked, frustrated. "You're only seventeen, Hermione, and the git isn't even old enough to marry you yet. You're rushing things way too quickly."

"And you've never rushed things?" she retorted, looking at him with annoyance. "Harry, this whole thing is still new to me. I'm an heiress. And, according to Mr. Malfoy…"

"The bloke who's in prison now for fucking a minor."

She scoffed. "Maybe, but you can't tell me he doesn't know a thing or two about the aristocracy. People are expecting me to be married. To have a husband, even if I don't have children right away."

"Since when do you do things people tell you to in the manner in which they say?" the messy haired boy asked. "And why maybe? Hermione, he was caught red handed. They've even got a picture of it."

"Draco believes the picture might be a fake," she said. "I haven't seen the picture myself."

"'Draco believes'," Harry repeated. "Do you even hear yourself? What happened to 'I believe'? Ever since you've started dating that git, it's always all about him. What he believes. What he thinks. You're Hermione Granger. You're the brightest witch of our age, but you're acting as reckless and foolish as Lavender Brown."

Ginny gasped and he rounded on her. "And you!" he spat. "What's with all this 'he has too much to lose'. What does he have to lose? As we speak, the prat is sitting on a fucking gold mine! He's got it all! The girl, the money. He's dad's locked away where he can't interfere. His mom treats him like he's the earth and stars. And now, he's got you as his fucking cheerleader. Ever since he started dating Hermione, you've talked her out of being angry at him loads of times. Even going so far as excusing his behaviour. And don't say you aren't doing it, because I've even listened to you give Hermione a list of the 'pros' of him smoking. She has every right to be angry at him for lying to her and you tell her she's wrong! What's this hold he's got on you? What aren't you telling me?"

"Do not," Hermione hissed, " _ever_ compare me to Lavender Brown again, Harry Potter."

"What happened to you?" he asked her. "Where did you go? You're smarter than this. Can't you see the bullshit he's feeding you?"

"It's not…"

"It is!" Harry shouted right as the portal opened and the three Slytherins walked into the room.

Draco paused and looked at the three quarreling Gryffindors. "What's going on here?" he asked, his eyes narrowed as he saw the look of distress on Ginny's face and the looks of annoyance on both Hermione and Harry.

"Nothing that concerns you," Harry growled as he rounded on the Slytherin.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "If you're verbally attacking my wife, then it sure has hell does concern me."

"She's not your wife," the bespectacled boy proclaimed.

Draco folded his arms and glanced at his two friends before looking back at the Gryffindor. "Actually, Potter, for all intents and purposes, she is. Or did you fail to understand what a binding was? We may not have stepped down the aisle, exchanged wedding vows, or cut the cake yet, but we are married. She doesn't share my name yet, of course, but come this time next year, she will," he prophesized.

"Unless you are arrested by then," Harry countered.

"Arrested? For what?" the blond asked.

Harry indicated the boys by Draco's sides with a wave of his hand. "For whatever those two are so scared of people finding out. You don't think I've noticed how nervous you lot are? Zabini rushing into marriage and binding, you doing the same, and Nott sitting on pins and needles for when he can marry Luna. Hell, there was less stress and tension the night Ron, Hermione, and I discovered that Remus was a werewolf and Peter Pettigrew was hiding as Ron's pet rat."

"Having Aurors around you constantly while you go about your daily work doesn't leave much room for comfort, Potter," Theodore stated, curling his lip angrily.

"Unless you've got nothing to hide," Harry stated with a shrug. "What are you hiding, Nott?"

"Harry, stop it," Hermione growled. "Just stop. All these accusations are really absurd. What could any of them possibly be hiding? Honestly!"

"I don't know," he said, looking at his friend. "Maybe who killed Daphne Greengrass or who killed those house elves. Don't you find it funny that those deaths all happened at Malfoy Manor on nights of celebration?"

"We don't have to prove ourselves to you, Potter," Draco drawled.

"If you like though," Blaise added. "I'll be more than happy to show you my memory of that night at Easter. You might even be able to get a few tips on how to please your woman."

"Blaise!" Padma scolded as she and Luna walked in from hearing all the noise. "You will not show Harry your memory that night or I swear you'll get an earful from me." At his smirk she added, "And no sex for a month."

His jaw dropped and Draco rolled his eyes. "We're done here, Potter," he stated, glaring at the raven-haired Gryffindor.

"No, we're not," Harry pressed. "You know something; I know you do."

"I know a lot of things," the blond drawled. "Comes with the territory of being the second ranked in our year, doesn't it? It's certainly earned me the title of Head Boy for next year, which I intend on utilizing to its full capacity. Know what that means, Potter? It means that the next time I walk in on you screaming at my wife, I have the right and privilege of giving you detention."

"I don't care about your bloody detentions, Malfoy," the boy snapped. "If I have to yell to find out what the bloody hell is going on in my own House, then I will! Thing of it is, Malfoy, I shouldn't have to. Don't you care about who is trying to wreak havoc on your life? Or her life?!" he shouted, pointing to Hermione. "You're threatening me because I yelled at her, but when are you going to start digging for clues to solve this fucking case? It was your name written on the ground. It was your house elves that were murdered. And I thought that was your friend, too, or did you really even give a damn about Daphne Greengrass?"

Draco set his jaw as he glowered at Harry. The more he thought about it, the more he wished he had ignored the warnings of his friends and had gone into the forest anyway. "We just witnessed Astoria walking into the Dark Forest with a boy of her year," he said through clenched teeth. "You don't think I give a damn, Potter? I was extremely close to following the bimbo to see what she was up to."

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm not like you, Potter," the boy spat. "I don't just run head on into potential danger for the thrill of it."

"I don't do that either," Harry countered in defense.

Theo and Blaise snickered at that comment as Draco quirked a brow. "Really, Potter?" he hissed. "Then tell me, as inquiring minds would like to know, how did you discover Lupin was a werewolf or Pettigrew was hiding in Weasel's rat if not for the thrill?"

"Ron had been dragged into the Whomping Willow by a dog we found out was Sirius Black," Hermione answered and then slapped a hand over her mouth. She took a step towards her fiancé. "Do you think she's still in there? Astoria, I mean."

Draco looked at his bride-to-be. "You won't find her," he replied. "Even if she's still in there, which I doubt, when we left, we could hear the sounds of wolves coming from the forest."

"Wait," the Muggle born said as she touched the Slytherin's arm. "Wolves? As in plural?"

He nodded as he gazed at her. Seeing the expression on her face, he frowned. "What are you thinking, princess?"

Turning away from him, she made a move towards their bedroom before an owl swooped inside the Common Room. It dropped a rolled up letter in Draco's hand before flying away. Curious, he unraveled the letter and skimmed the contents.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked as she stared at him. One could not tell what he was thinking as he handed the letter to her to read.

"My father's trial is set for the 5th of June," he explained, looking at Blaise and Theo.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : O_O So... They did it... Harry's finally speaking his mind, I feel kinda bad for Ginny, and Lucius is about to go to trail. Wonder what will be unveiled? Ooo...

catgirl87: I know, right? On the edge of my seat too! Like, Siriusly. (Yes, I did that on purpose.)

artlover8992: I don't know if the castle is booby-trapped. I suppose we will see. And I agree that Hermione needs to watch herself around Draco. Maybe now that Harry's spoken up about it, she'll wake up.

Chester99: Wish granted! ^_^ I don't know about Viktor. We haven't seen him at all, have we? And given the climate, one would think he would be interested in Hermione even more so now. And here's the thing about what Draco was alluding to in the last chapter: this sort of situation could be possible, but it wouldn't necessarily be spoken about, would it? And when a girl comes out in the open and accuses someone, well... It's all about saving face, isn't it?

pgoodrichboggs: Stay tuned! I think you'll like this next chapter or so.

Eternity511: All very interesting and intriguing thoughts! :) Ooo, I love it when people speculate. It means I'm doing my job right. (I giggled when I read your review.) But maybe Lucius slipped for a moment? I mean, he is in his forties, right? Old age and all that. Lol! (Kidding!)

Hanable-13: I'm sorry you feel that way and I'm sorry to watch you go.

Sally: I can't imagine that Draco wouldn't defend Lucius. Regardless of Lucius trying to seduce Hermione, that's still his father. It'll definitely be interesting to see as the chapters continue how their relationship has changed, if it has changed.

Cassany: I don't think Lucius is trying to destroy their relationship. Remember, he's been talking to talk both Hermione and Draco into going through with the relationship, even to the point that he suggested that Draco trick Hermione into taking a lust potion just to impregnate her. He wants those two together. At the same time, he sees what Hermione is and he has a natural lust for power, so he yearns for her. Not because he has some schoolboy crush on her (though he has admitted that he finds her attractive), but because think about it: She's the heiress of Merlin. As for the photos, well... *Zips lips*

ilikeya: Well, I added another chapter. Does that help?

Ann CB: Did I answer your questions? Remember what they say about trusting snakes. The Malfoys are perfect examples of it. (As is Theo and Blaise, but that will come later... maybe.)

Let me know what you guys think! :) The next chapter will be dealing with the trail and we may see some Theona action, so please keep an eye out! Also, if you haven't yet, check me out on Pinterest! :) I have a board there specifically dedicated to my fanfiction where I post my inspirations for places, dresses, etc, as well as some actual manips made by yours truly. 3 Just look for Tassana Burrfoot and you'll find me I'm sure. :)

Love you all and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Draco is just so yummilicous. (Gets it from his father, you know, but don't tell him that. ;) )


	27. Chapter 27

Azkaban was a terrible place, and it wasn't just the guards that kept the mood at an all-time low. Aside from the thin, cotton prison garb the prisoners were forced to wearing, the cells lacked all colour or style. The bed was simple with a mattress that offered very little support or comfort. The sheets were worn and covered by a thread-bare blanket that did very little to shield the prisoner from the cold. Meals were just barely enough and only provided the prisoners with sustenance so they wouldn't die of hunger. And sitting in the far corner of the cell, there was a chamber pot with a roll of toilet paper. The only good thing about the chamber pot was that it was charmed to vanish any contents that fell into it. So, the prisoner did not have to endure smelling their own, rotting feces until someone garnered the desire to clean the pots.

And let's not forget the guards themselves. A prisoner was forced to relive the worst moments of their lives. Every day. All day. As Lucius sat on his bed, he understood why a person, any person, would go mad. He was struggling as it was, reliving the moment when he learned of his father's death, never mind the countless other horrors he'd endured throughout his nearly forty-four years. At the moment in his mind's eye, he watched as the man gasped in both fear and pain and gave his final breath. The look of horror on his features had meant little to Lucius at the time, but now he wondered if the man was seeing his fate for all the unpleasant dealings he had done in the past. Would that be Lucius's fate as well?

He could feel the tears welling in his eyes and he discovered that he just couldn't shake them. Not that it really mattered. He was alone in this cramped cell with no one but his memories and a couple of Azkaban's strongest Dementors to keep him company. It was the first time in his terrible life that he felt no shame in letting them fall.

That wasn't true, he thought, as he remembered holding his first child in his arms. She had been so tiny, so precious. She was gone before she had even made it out of her mother's womb. The pain of that moment stabbed at his heart and he mourned the loss all over again.

All he wanted was to sleep, but then white hot pain shot up his left arm and he screamed. This was the price for his servitude to the Dark Lord. He had thought it would be a good thing. The ideals the Dark Lord preached sounded tempting indeed and Lucius just _knew_ the man would win. All he wanted was a good life for his wife and newborn son. He wanted assurance that there would be nothing for him to worry about or fear. That assurance came with a steep price. Not only did he have to deal with the pain of being branded by a curse that would forever link him with the ideology that the Dark Lord preached, but he had to make blood sacrifices, too.

He remembered the face of the only person he had ever truly harmed. She was so sweet, so pretty. Her big, brown eyes were as soft as a doe's and her skin was like liquid caramel. He remembered the trap he had led her into, his words of seduction, touching her, kissing her… raping her. Lucius sucked in a breath in horror as he watched himself force the girl onto the ground, binding her with ropes that had come out of his wand. What fear she probably felt! Being a Muggle, she did not know the first thing about magic. All she had known at that point was this beautiful man that had taken an interest in her.

His tears wracked his body as he lay on the bed in a fetal position, his arms over his head. He watched as he stripped her body and beat her with a whip. He remembered that day so well. He had been young and full of arrogance and self-righteous anger. He had felt justified with every crack of the whip. It never dawned on him just how awful it must have been for her. Not until now.

He heard her screams of agony and terror, her cries of mercy, as he had ripped her virginity from her. There wouldn't be mercy. Not for her. Not in that moment. Not ever. And once he had filled her with his seed, he had flipped her over, forcing himself into her arse as well. He took it all. And, when he was done with that, he had Crucio'd her until he could no longer hear her screams. Only then did he kill her.

Honestly, he hadn't known it would come to her death, but the Dark Lord had always viewed Death as the ultimate punishment. And she deserved to die, he had said. She had been a Muggle. All Muggles deserved to die. And Lucius had believed him. He couldn't remember why he believed him. He knew his father had felt the same way. Muggles were fodder. They were useless, beneath wizards and witches. The only good Muggle was a dead Muggle, because there was no doubt, if they had the chance, the Muggles would kill every witch and wizard they could. They had already tried.

But that girl? She had been innocent. At the time, Lucius had felt justified, happy even. Looking back on it, however, he didn't see some random Muggle. He saw someone else. Someone he knew and was growing to care for: not as a conquest or midnight lover. Sure, he had desired her as such from time to time, but in reality, she was the daughter he never had.

The image of the Muggle girl he had slaughtered changed and, in her place, was Hermione. "No!" he shouted, pulling at his hair and shaking his head as his sobs echoed through the cell. "No! Stop!"

But they didn't stop. No matter how much he had begged, they never stopped, and he didn't sleep. He screamed until his voice was hoarse, and then he screamed some more.

(II)(II)

Draco flipped the newspaper over and scanned the back of it. Of all the days, his father had to go to trial on his bloody birthday. He sneered at the picture of Lucius Malfoy dressed in prison rags. What rotten luck! He tried thinking of a way he could use it to his advantage. Maybe with this trial, Hermione would be persuaded to marry him sooner, but she had shot that idea down.

"We need to concentrate on getting your father out, not on getting married," she had told him.

Sure, what she said made sense, but that did little to put him in a better mood. And they couldn't have a heart and set the trial for the morning so Lucius was out by lunch. No. It was set for six in the evening, so any plans Draco had wanted to make for his birthday were out the window.

Even worse, he was out of cigarettes. So, there he sat in their bedroom by the fire. In one hand, he had the Prophet, that blasted tabloid that only gossiped about the daily affairs of Wizarding kind and gave no real news. In the other hand was his bottle of firewhiskey. He had thought of pouring himself a glass, but had abandoned that idea in favour of just drinking it straight out of the bottle.

He gulped down another mouthful as he read the Quidditch scores and glanced at a photo of his favourite team. He missed flying and was actually feeling a bit excited about the Slytherin team for next year. As his eyes travelled down the paper, he spotted the Derby and stifled a groan. He really needed to get back into what was going on with the ponies. The Malfoys had at least three or four of their own pegasi in the leagues and Draco knew two more were currently undergoing training for next year.

"Anything about your father's trial?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room carrying a tray of sweet meats.

"It's at 6," he mumbled, his eyes trailing the numbers for the last Quidditch match. It had been a tight game.

Huffing, Hermione sat down next to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Draco," she chided. "The trial is less than a week away. The investigations are complete, from what I know, and there's a chance your father could be facing a pretty devastating sentence, if he's convicted."

He glared at her through bleary eyes. Maybe he should stop drinking, but it didn't really matter at this point. "Let him rot there, for all I care," he said. "Why does it matter so much anyway? Afraid the Wizengamot's gonna take away your latest man-toy?"

The Muggle born sucked in her shock through her teeth. "How dare you!" she hissed. "He is your father! You of all people should worry…"

He gave her a bored look. "Come off it, Granger," he drawled. "You don't think I have a team of people trying to find evidence to get him out of there? Don't get your knickers in such a twist. Daddy Malfoy will be out by the end of that night and we'll even play patty-cake on the steps of Malfoy Manor, if you like."

She glared at him. "You're acting childish," she told him.

"Yeah? Well, that happens when they set his trial on my bloody birthday. Honestly, what the hell?" he demanded, thrusting the paper at her. "He spends all this time in lock-up and they couldn't have him go to trial before or after my birthday. No, they have to do it _on_ my birthday. And to hell with anyone who may have plans."

She blinked. "Is that what this tantrum is about?" she asked. "Because they are doing his trial on your birthday?" She stared at him in amazement. "Are you really that self-centred?"

He rolled his eyes. "What do you think?" he retorted as he stood.

"I think you need to pull your head out of your arse and start thinking about what's more important," she commented as she folded her arms. "Your mother was planning a nice little get together the weekend after your birthday, on that Saturday. If your father is released, he'll actually be able to join us in celebrating."

"We don't even know if he will be acquitted," he stated as he poured a glass of firewhiskey and started to hand it to her, but changed his mind at the last minute and kept it for himself.

"Well, that's a great positive attitude," she snarked as pulled out a thick, leather-bound book. She shoved it into his chest.

He groaned, holding the book. "What the hell, Granger?" he growled. Curious, he glanced at the book. "What's this?"

"Your mother let me into the Malfoy library," she explained. "It's a book about the old bylaws and customs of the Pureblood families of old." She wrinkled her nose as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's positively deplorable what some of these people did back then and I don't excuse your father of what he's done, if he's done it. However, based on what I've read, I can understand why he would think it appropriate and right. Especially if he was raised to believe this drivel."

His brow furrowed. "Are you hoping to get him cleared?" he asked.

"If he's innocent?" she replied. She bit her bottom lip. "Naturally. But if he isn't… If Lucius did sleep with her, then, no. Even more so if he raped her. I don't care what she's done, no one deserves to be raped, especially not one so young."

"A few months ago, you accused me of rape," he pointed out. "If that's the case, perhaps I should be in prison as well, wouldn't you agree?"

She blinked. "I…" hesitating, she turned from him to stare at the window. "This is different," she said. "You and I were dating at the time and we're both of the age of consent. Aside from that, I've forgiven you. I understand that at the time, you were confused and simply responding to the moment. Of course, you didn't respond correctly, but all the same, you've never hurt me. Nor do you intend to hurt me." She looked at him. "We'll be married soon and, I don't want to live my life with my husband behind bars."

He nodded and, approaching her, he kissed her forehead. It was still morning and he had way too much to do to get pissed. Setting the bottle onto the wet bar, he turned to her. Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, he rested his forehead against hers. "I have some business I need to take care of in London," he told her. "I'd like it if you stayed with my mother until I returned."

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before looking up at him. "Please be safe," she muttered. "That person is still out there and you know they are after you."

He held her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I'll be alright," he promised her. "I'll have two Aurors with me and I'm not going anywhere outlandish. Besides, we have things we have to do here to get prepared for Father's trial. Not to mention the journey to your castle."

"Remus is making those preparations," she told him, gazing into his silver eyes.

He smirked. "And if you expect me to believe you aren't, then you're lying."

She gave him a soft smile. "When will you be back?" she asked.

"I'll be here in time for supper," he promised. "Just… I know it can be tempting, but try not to roam these halls alone? I have a feeling the Manor is beginning to accept you, but I cannot be certain and I would hate it if things went awry while I was away."

She bit her bottom lip, but agreed. They were quiet as he led her to where his mother was sitting in the atrium. Giving the Muggle born witch a soft kiss on the lips, Draco bid his mother good-bye and left.

(III)(III)

He leaned against the side of a brick building as he watched Theodore walk out of the store with his little lunatic. Taking a last drag of his cigarette, Draco snuffed the bit of tobacco out and pushed himself off of the building. With his hands in his pockets, he approached the couple. "Theo," he greeted loudly.

The tall, lanky boy stopped and turned to look at him. Loony gave him a bit of a serene smile. "Oi!" the raven haired boy shouted. "What are you doing out here, Malfoy?" he asked.

"Are you going to visit your father today?" the wispy girl questioned, her musical voice as light as a feather.

Draco stared at the girl. "You're a noisy little bird, aren't you?" he sneered, but if he had insulted her, she seemed unfazed by it.

"Watch it, Drake," Theodore warned, his eyes narrowing.

The blond boy scoffed. "We have less than a week before the trial," he explained. "I figured I would go to him and see if his story's changed. Have either of you found anything new?"

"Not recently," Theodore replied. His brow furrowed. "How is it that you're going to see your old man? I wasn't aware we were allowed such liberties."

"It's a secured meeting, but I'll see him all the same," Draco drawled as he took out another cigarette and lit it. "Money can buy you a lot of things if you know which hands are starving for it."

Theodore nodded as he glanced at his betrothed. "Don't I know it," he commented. "We just finished seeing her father. My pockets feel a bit lighter than I like, but he's agreed to our marriage. This time next year, you'll be meeting the new Mrs. Nott."

The girl offered a sweet smile as she gazed lovingly at Theodore. "Hopefully He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be defeated by then," she chimed.

"Don't worry. He will be," Draco stated, leaving no room for argument.

(IV)(IV)

Draco had bid the couple a farewell and continued on to the Ministry. Once there, he had to sign a stack of papers that almost made him sympathize with Snape. Almost. But his sympathies stopped short at the idea that Snape had chosen to work as a teacher, meaning that he did this sort of stuff willingly on a near daily basis.

They checked his wand for any recent spells that could be harmful, but he was still a student at Hogwarts and not quite seventeen yet, so, naturally, he hadn't done any spells since he left school. The only "harmful" spells he had were those he had performed in Hogwarts.

"Do you know the Patronus Charm?" the Auror was asking as he handed Draco back his wand.

The blond frowned. "Flitwick never covered that," he said as he thought about it. "But I've heard of it."

"Do you know how to perform it?" the Auror questioned.

Draco shook his head. "If I did I wouldn't say things like 'Flitwick never covered it' or 'I've only ever bloody heard of it,'" he remarked.

"There's no need for that, Mr. Malfoy," the Auror chided. "I'll be sending you with Auror Tonks."

The Auror in question stepped forward and Draco looked at her. His eyes widened. She was young for an Auror, he thought. She had bubblegum pink hair and a sassy stance. She gave Draco a smirk as she greeted, "Wotcher, cousin! And here I thought your old man had taught you some manners! Or at least your mum would've."

The blond frowned. "Cousin?" he questioned.

"Oh, aye," she said as she led him to the Apparating point. "Course you probably don't recognize me, do ya? Our mums are sisters, don't ya know? Mum's Andromeda Black Tonks, older sister of your mum. She never told ya about us?"

"That cousin," he mumbled. "The half-blood."

She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don'cha be making such noise, ya hear? Word on the street is you're engaged to a Muggle born. So, don't ye be giving me any of that flap, ya ruddy blood-traitor," she scolded. "Just cause you got money, don't make ya any less of a blood-traitor than me mum."

That threw Draco for a loop he hadn't expected. Was he a blood-traitor? He still believed that wizards were higher on the evolutionary train than Muggles could ever be, regardless of who he was marrying. He shook his head and scoffed. "Hermione Granger happens to be the heiress of Merlin, or did that not make it to the streets yet?" he commented arrogantly as he straightened his back and held his head up.

The girl leaned in close to him and he watched in fascination as her hair changed into blonde right before his eyes. "She's still a Muggle born," she whispered to him, giving him a slight jab with her elbow before dancing away from him and laughing merrily. Her hair changed back to the bubblegum pink as she did so. And then she ran into the doorframe.

He made no response to that, still thinking over her words as he shook his head. They managed to make it to the Apparating point and Draco silently thanked the gods that Tonks – as she liked to be called – hadn't broken anything. "Hang on, cousin," she said to him as she grabbed his arm. With a flick of her wand, they were gone.

(V)(V)

"I'd teach ya how to cast the Patronus, but I don't think we've got time for that," she told him once their feet touched the ground. "Best you stay close to me, cousin."

Draco shook her off as she cast her little charm. He watched in amazement as the transparent jack rabbit bounded around them. "So, what is your actual name?" he asked conversationally as they walked up to the fortress.

She snorted. "Fat chance I'll tell you," she retorted. "I hate my first name. Never know why me mum insisted on it. I don't have any problem with you, or anyone else, calling me Tonks. Sounds a lot better than the alternative."

He just stared at her as he followed her up the rocky path. Even with her pet rabbit, he could feel the chill in the air and knew that, if given the chance, the Dementors would swoop down onto them. When they came to the doors of the fortress, Tonks had ordered one of the Dementors to fetch Lucius while she led Draco into a stone room. There wasn't anything in the room aside from a table and two chairs.

"Azkaban doesn't usually get visitors," she told him. "So the accommodations aren't that great. We also shouldn't linger here for too long, cousin. The guards hate having people here who prevent them from feeding."

Draco's face contorted in disgust as they waited for Lucius to enter. Tonks frowned at the two chairs. Waving her wand, she duplicated one of them and, pulling it near the door, she sat on it was a Dementor threw Lucius into the room. The man was bound at the ankles and wrists, preventing him from moving too much.

Despite having been in Azkaban for months now, Lucius stumbled for a moment before grasping onto one of the chairs and pulling himself to sit on it. He kept his head up, dignified as he took in the two humans. "Nymphadora," he greeted, his voice broken by lack of use.

Tonks's hair turned bright red as she glared at the man. "Don't call me 'Nymphadora," she warned. "My name is Tonks."

The man sniffed as he lifted his eyes towards the other wizard in the room. "Son," he rasped.

Draco glanced at the witch. "Can he have a glass of water?" he asked.

Shrugging, she pointed her wand at a rock and transfigured it into a cup which she proceeded to fill with water. Standing up, she retrieved the cup and handed it to Lucius. "Sorry it's not much," she said. "Certainly not fine china like I'm sure your used to, but it's the best I can do given the circumstances."

Draco had a feeling she wasn't sorry at all, but he said nothing as Lucius greedily drank from the cup. Once he had drunk about half of the cup, Lucius placed it on the table and straightened his throat. "Thank you, Nymphadora," he said, giving her a nod.

In irritation, she knocked the cup onto the floor and pressed her wand against his throat. "Call me that again and I will turn your hair into rabbit shaped house slippers," she threatened.

He gave her a distasteful look. "Well, you're about as pleasant as your mother," he commented, sulkily. He turned back to his son. "I am pleased to see you, my dear boy. How is your mother?"

The young man lifted an eyebrow as he moved to sit in the remaining chair. "She'd be doing a lot better if you weren't locked away in prison," he stated. "I knew it was a mistake to continue our involvement with the Greengrasses. I even told you as much."

"Eugene is an old friend of mine," Lucius said, looking at his son. "He was worried about his daughter and I didn't see any harm in trying to help him. I mean, I knew she really wanted to marry you, Son, but I also knew that you weren't interested. So, I figured if I could find her an alternative…"

"Yeah? We see how well that worked out for you," Draco spat. "She's even further from having a husband than what she was before, and there's a chance she may be consorting with creatures far worse than you could ever encourage her to meet."

Lucius frowned. "What sort of creatures?" he asked.

Draco leaned in close to his father and whispered, "Werewolves." At his father and Tonks's looks of alarm, the young man clarified, "I spied her going into the Dark Forest with a boy her year. Soon after, I heard wolves howling. I could be just overthinking things, of course. I wasn't able to get close enough to them."

"Best not to jump to conclusions until you've all the facts," Lucius advised. "Have you spoken to Miss Granger of this?"

The young man shook his head. "But I intend to," he stated. "Although, that does bring me to a question I did have for you," he added. His face grew darker as he thought over his words. In hushed tones, he told his father of what he had witnessed that night at the Easter banquet and what Hermione had said about the painting. "I thought you and I have already been through this," he hissed angrily. "No one is to touch her aside from me, not in that way."

Lucius raised a single brow. "Do not let these chains or your current control over the estate fool you, boy. I am still your father and I will not be spoken to in that tone of voice," he stated calmly, his eyes flashing in anger.

"I don't give a damn who you are," Draco spat. "She's my wife, goddamnit! And I swear to every deity known to man that if you ever touch her again in such a sexual manner, I will cut you off from the vaults and force you into a retirement home. You'll be playing chess with the other old wizards and the only women you'll have to gawk at are those with saggy tits and flabby arms," he threatened.

The man made a face of disgust as he leaned back in his chair. "Is this what you came here for, Son? To threaten me?"

"I wanted to warn you," the younger Malfoy said. "I won't tolerate another man attempting to coax an affair out of my wife. I don't care who you are. Do it again, and my word will become the truth. This is my oath. She is my wife, and that's final."

The two glared at one another as Tonks sat there in shock. "Well, has the entire Malfoy family gone traitor on us? Oh, this is quite possibly the best news I've had since the day I was enlisted to being an Auror!" she preened as she clapped her hands. Her hair turned blonde again.

Lucius gave her a sour look and then something dawned on old Lucius at that moment and the corners of his lips lifted up in a devious smirk. He turned his attention back to his son. "You've gone through with the binding?" he stated more than questioned.

Draco glared at his father for a moment longer. Then, he gave the man a smug smirk and leaned back in his chair as well. "How did you know it would work?" he asked.

Lucius rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Son, I have been in this world much longer than you have. I've seen the way young women's minds work," he explained. "Let them believe they are in danger and there isn't any other alternative and they will do whatever you wish so they can stay safe."

The younger man chuckled. "Bloody brilliant. I was actually worried for a moment that she would catch on," he said.

This managed to confuse Tonks as Draco stood up and retrieved the cup. "Mind filling this up for me?" he asked her. "I'm still not allowed to do magic outside of school yet."

She absently filled the cup with more water as she looked from father to son. "You've done a binding with Hermione?" she asked. "Do you have any idea what that means?"

He scoffed as he handed his father the cup and retook his seat. "Of course I do," he stated quite plainly. "Most old wizarding families know of it, especially those who come from ancient lines. I'm surprised, however, that you were taught about it."

She frowned. "I may be half, but I do still have the blood of the Blacks running through my veins. My mother made certain my education was as complete as could be, minus all the blood superiority drivel that you've no doubt learned," she said, still looking at the both of them.

"Then you also know that, as a member of the family, what we speak of here does not get repeated to anyone," Lucius commented as he took a sip of his water.

She narrowed her eyes. "If either of you say anything that I deem dangerous or traitorous to the Ministry, it is my job to report it," she told him. "Furthermore…"

"It's blood," Draco argued. "Neither of us have any interest in betraying the Ministry. We just want to make sure you don't go telling anyone about what we have planned. I've worked too damn hard to earn Hermione's trust and love to see it blown up in my face because of some blasted Hufflepuff honesty."

She frowned. "How did you know I was a Hufflepuff?" she asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're my cousin," he stated. "Despite my dislike of us being related, I can't really deny it, can I?"

They were quite for a moment, each person thinking over what all had been said so far. Lucius took another sip of his water before glancing at his son and sighing. "I suppose I'll have to let up now, won't I?"

Draco exhaled. "I would be grateful if you did," he said honestly. "I will admit; I saw red when I noticed the way you had held her on the dance floor."

"Mm, yes, well, you did manage to choose a delectable creature, Son," Lucius purred. "She's positively tantalizing with the way her body feels pressed against a man, especially when she is speaking. You can literally hear the intelligence pouring out of every syllable and it goes straight to the loins."

Tonks scrunched her nose. "You're a disgusting pig," she commented as she stared at the man. "That girl is half your age and she's getting married to your son."

"With luck, we'll be married by next summer," Draco stated, leaning back in his chair and smirking lazily.

Lucius nodded in agreement. "Can't I at least flirt with her from time to time? I do enjoy watching her squirm and seeing the surprise in her eyes."

Draco thought about it for a moment. "So long as it doesn't go any further," he relented. "Although, I may have spoiled it a bit for you when I was trying to convince her to bind with me. I made it a point to tell her to stay away from you."

"Sound advice," the man agreed. "She should stay away from me, especially if the things you fear about the Dark Lord is true. If he manages to return, I won't be able to ignore his call."

The witch tilted her head. "What's this? Voldemort is dead," she said, her brows furrowing in confusion.

Draco ignored her as he shrugged his shoulders. "Unless the horcruxes are destroyed," Draco pointed out.

"How is that coming along?" Lucius asked.

"Three are destroyed," the boy counted off. "But there are still four missing. Dumbledore reckons he's found another one, but is having difficulty getting to it. Potter's supposed to go with him this summer."

"Didn't you tell me that the old coot thought that perhaps your aunt Bellatrix might have had one?"

The boy nodded slowly and snapped his fingers. "I should probably check that out, shouldn't I?" he surmised.

The patriarch gave him a look and raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I wonder about that head of yours, boy," he commented as he reached for the glass of water and took another drink.

"I could help out," Tonks offered.

"Sure," Draco agreed. "I might actually need your help, come to think on it. I don't know if you had ever actually met our late aunt, but the bitch was crazy. There's no telling what sorts of things are in her vault." Changing the subject, he looked back at his father. Draco sighed. "Your trial is on my birthday at six at night," he told him. "I have a team of Aurors investigating everything, including that picture Astoria gave them and others they have found."

Lucius scoffed. "You know me, Draco," he drawled. "I would never be so foolish as to allow someone to take a picture of me without my knowledge. Furthermore, I would never have sex with someone in a place where such a thing is possible. That photograph, and any others she may have, are forged."

"I don't understand why she would be out to try and ruin us," Draco commented.

Again, his father gave him a bored look. "Really, Draco? The girl has had a crush on you ever since she could walk and probably before that. No doubt Eugene and his wife filled her head with false promises leading her to believe that the two of you would be married someday," he gathered.

"But then, if she wanted Draco so badly, why not put up damning evidence against him?" Tonks questioned. "Instead of getting you convicted for a crime you didn't commit, if you didn't actually commit it which is what I'm assuming you mean, then why not accuse Draco of something and then offer to lift the charges only if he agrees to marry her?"

"Why do you think I worked so damn hard to get Granger to bind with me?" the younger Malfoy drawled. "I never did anything to her, but if she does decide to go that route, I'm pretty much useless to her anyway. I can't get her pregnant and I had made an Unbreakable Vow to Granger that I wouldn't have sex with any other woman."

Tonks's eyes widened. "That's a huge commitment just to keep one girl away from you,"  
she commented. "Do you really hate the Greengrasses that much? I mean, don't get me wrong, Hermione's definitely worth it, but…"

"But nothing," the young man interrupted. "I won't have any other woman besides Granger. She's mine and I'm hers." Draco glanced away, looking annoyed. "I will need to figure out how to get Granger from being afraid of you after a while, Father," he mumbled. "I might have laid it on a bit too thick, but I was getting frustrated over her refusal to concede."

"For now," Lucius told him, "let her continue to fear me. So long as the Dark Lord is still out there, she has every reason to."

"I told her about those parties," the boy commented, gazing up. "About what went on during them."

The patriarch smirked. "Did she seem interested?" he asked looking genuinely interested.

"More like disgusted," the young man scoffed.

The patriarch looked a bit forlorn and sighed. "Ah well," he mourned. "I suppose there are always dreams…"

"I think I'm going to start calling you 'Uncle Pig'," Tonks commented.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "No, Nymphadora," he stated firmly.

"So long as you call me 'Nymphadora', you can bet your blond hair that I'm going to call you 'Uncle Pig'," she warned.

Draco gave his father a sour look and the man laughed. He pointed at his father. "Don't ever let her hear you say something like that," he warned. "If you do, nothing I say will ever clear her mind about you."

Lucius rolled his eyes, still smiling. "I believe I've told you once before, Son," he said. "I've no interest in dirtying my dick."

"She's not dirty," the young Slytherin spat aggressively as Tonks hissed. The boy growled, "She's Merlin's heiress."

Dipping his head in a slight nod, Lucius agreed with that point. "But she is still the daughter of two Muggles, heiress or not."

Draco sighed as he leaned back in his chair. It was always tedious being around Lucius, but it was also good seeing his father and airing out details. "I will look into the vault and see if I can't find whatever it is Bellatrix kept. I don't even know what I'm looking for," he stated.

Lucius frowned at that and thought it through. "What was it that's been found so far?" he asked.

"The diary, a ring, and a locket," Draco ticked off. "Both the ring and locket were family heirlooms from Slytherin himself. And I believe the diary was of the Dark Lord's personal possessions."

Lucius nodded as he mentally dissected the information. Trouble was, he didn't really know what all the Dark Lord valued, but he knew that it would be things of value that he would have used. He sighed. "Is there anything else we know?" he questioned. "Anything at all Dumbledore might have mentioned about the Dark Lord? The smallest detail could give us a hint into what he might have valued."

Draco shrugged. "I honestly don't think he really knows," he answered.

(VI)(VI)

They hadn't stayed much longer, as both had things to do and Tonks's Patronus was beginning to falter. When they had returned to the Ministry, Draco had looked at the woman, studying her.

"Care to join me for a cup of tea?" he asked her.

She stared at him, taken aback by his offer. "You're really inviting me or is this some Slytherin trick?" she inquired suspiciously.

He gave her a soft, charming smile. "If getting to know my cousin is a trick, then it's an odd one, wouldn't you agree?"

Her suspicion remained, but she did take him up on it. They took a walk to the Leaky Cauldron, but they didn't get tea. Instead, they each cradled steaming mugs of butterbeer. Draco pulled out a flask and added what seemed like some firewhiskey in his mug. Grinning, he offered the flask to her. "To take the edge off," he responded to her dubious look.

Tonks stared at him for a moment, but relented and took the flask from him, pouring a small measure into her mug. "I can't drink too much," she told him. "I still have Auror work to do."

He nodded as he lifted his mug to his lips. He didn't take a sip, however. Instead, he watched as she drank deeply from her own mug. His eyes flashed as he set his mug down. "I wanted to talk to you about what we discussed at the prison," he commented.

Wiping her mouth from the foam, she looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"The binding, Lucius's intentions," he ticked off. "If Hermione learns of these things, it could be detrimental to our future together."

She shrugged. "Oh, I doubt she'll care one way or another," she stated. "Besides, despite those remarks he made, I don't think your father is going to attempt to do anything to her. She has a right to know."

Draco glanced down at his mug. "She's not a very good Occlumens," he said, looking back up at her. There was a seductive gleam in his eyes. "And she has a habit of wearing her heart on her sleeve. I'm not saying that she can't know, however, with the Dark Lord still out there and she and I aren't even married yet… All I ask is to wait. Let us be wed and let the Dark Lord be destroyed. Then we can tell her."

"Hmmm," she replied, taking another sip of her laced butterbeer. "Yeah," she agreed, smacking her lips. "After you get married…." Her head drooped and rested on the table.

Glancing around, Draco stood up. Tossing a few Galleons on the table, he walked around it and picked her up. At the bartender Tom's look of concern, the blond gave a small smirk, "Lightweight this one. I'm going to take her home, make sure she gets there safe."

When Tonks turned up for work the next morning, no one questioned her about where she had been. When she had questioned why no one was questioning her, after all she had meant to return to work, the boss simply shrugged. "Your cousin said you had fallen ill," the man told her. "Said the Dementors had gotten to you."

She nodded slowly and tried to remember. Problem was, while she recalled meeting Draco and bringing him to Azkaban, she had a hard time remembering beyond that. A sudden fear settled in her stomach and she checked the prison records, but Lucius was still there, so… Why couldn't she remember?

(VII)(VII)

Draco straightened his outer robe as he left the Ministry. In all honesty, he hadn't meant to give her that much. He figured a drop or two would be sufficient enough to allow a few memories to float away from the forefront of her mind. He smirked. There was nothing for it and it wasn't like the potion would hurt her.

He returned home to find his mother and bride-to-be in the sitting room. Both ladies were drinking cups of tea, however, they weren't talking. Hermione was reading that book Narcissa had given her while the latter read a book about gardening.

"Oh, Draco, darling," his mother greeted. "I wanted to ask you: How do you feel about Easter lilies? I thought they would be a beautiful addition to our garden. They give off such a wonderful fragrance, too."

He bent down and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Whatever you wish," he told her, much the same way his father would have answered her. He walked over to Hermione and glanced down at her. "Everything alright, princess?"

She frowned as she gazed up at him. She tilted her head a bit to accept his chaste kiss before looking back at the text she was reading. "Some of these practices are truly deplorable," she commented. "Not just in what is considered acceptable for a second born daughter, though that's just absolutely horrid. Did you know that if a wizard were to impregnate her whilst she was being toyed with that he could refuse knowledge that the child is his and she would be sentenced to a life as a spinster? And her father doesn't have to give her so much as a Knut." She ran a finger over the text. "In fact, according to this, if she chooses to keep the child, she must vacate the family home immediately and find her own way." She looked up at him with empathy filled eyes.

He shrugged. "Back then, most girls were betrothed by Astoria's age," he told her. "Her father was so wrapped up in trying to convince my father to concede to a union that he didn't bother to even consider anyone else." He sat on the chair next to hers and took her hand. Rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, he glanced from one woman to the other. "I just finished seeing Father, by the way. He told me to tell you both that he misses you and he cannot wait to return home."

Narcissa clutched at her chest. "How is he?" she asked, fearful of the answer.

Draco sighed. "He's… Despite his situation, Father manages to keep his pride about him, which is a good thing, I believe. He did look rather worn, however. Like he hadn't slept for a while. And he's losing weight, though I don't know if that's from lack of food or simply from not eating. The Aurors assured me that he is being fed, so I'm guessing he's just not eating."

"Oh, there's no telling," the older witch commented as she looked away. "No doubt he's simply not eating. Your father has a refined palate and I'm sure the guards don't cater to his needs properly."

"Well, in all fairness, they don't really have to," Hermione pointed out. "He's a prisoner, not a guest."

Narcissa sighed. "I can't wait until he gets out of that place. June 5th cannot come fast enough." Draco balked at that and his mother shook her head. "Don't start, Draco," she reprimanded. "You'll still receive your party and gifts, however, there isn't anything wrong with wanting your father to be there to celebrate with us. Even if he hadn't been incarcerated, your party would have still been on Saturday."

"Yes, but we'd still have a dinner on the night of my birthday at least," he complained. "I won't even get that courtesy."

"Stop acting like a spoiled child," his mother scolded. "You are too old for that sort of behaviour."

He glowered for a moment before Hermione started laughing. Surprised, both Purebloods looked at her as though she had grown a second head.

She waved a hand as she stymied her laughter. "My apologies," she said, still laughing. "Watching Draco pout just cracks me up every time."

He set his jaw. "Seeing my displeasure is funny?" he growled. "Bet you won't find it funny when I start destroying things, will you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're not going to throw a tantrum just because your father's trial is on your birthday," she stated. "It isn't even going to be that long as I'm sure many of the older wizards still abide by these arcane laws that I've been reading. According to this, even if he did have sex with Astoria, he's done nothing wrong, as despicable as that sounds. As advanced as the Wizarding World is in some respects, in others, it just makes me sick. This book isn't even that old, which tells me that it's probably still in print."

Draco frowned. "I do know that the laws haven't changed much in the past century or so, however, not all Wizarding families follow the doctrines listed in there. Father certainly doesn't…"

Hermione shot him a look and slammed the book closed. "Have you figured out how Astoria managed to fake that photograph? What about the other photos she claims to have access to? If it is proven that your father did, in fact, have sex with her, then you better damn well hope that he follows these doctrines, regardless of how despicable or ancient they are, because that could possibly be his only saving grace. If you wish to continue arguing with me about this, I can stop and let you figure it all out on your own. Personally, I hope that if he did it that he does get convicted with the maximum sentence because, to me, that would be what he deserves," she snarled, her words growing faster as she spoke.

"And if he didn't?" Draco challenged, glaring at her.

"Then why are you being such a prat?" she asked, throwing a hand at him. "If he didn't do it, then he'll get off, won't he?"

"But there's no telling how long this trial is going to last. He could get off on the same day, or the prosecutors may try to prolong it," he told her.

"They can't," she argued.

"If they think they can, they will," he stated. "The Ministry loves to hang a man for perceived crimes, it helps make them look good if they can prove he did it. And if he's as rich and well known as my father, well…"

She shook her head. "And if they wrongfully convict him, he turns out to be a martyr and proof of how poorly the judicial system is," she pointed out. "Such a thing has the potential to backfire."

"Well, let's just hope my husband doesn't get convicted," Narcissa commented, her head raised proudly. "But then, he is innocent. That little home-wrecking harlot is nothing more than a pathetic little girl starving for attention."

Hermione looked worriedly at the older witch. "Pathetic little girl or not, she has still managed to put your husband behind bars," she remarked. "We can only hope he isn't as guilty as she claims he is."

"He's not, Miss Granger," the Malfoy matron stated, brooking no room for argument. "And you'll see at the trial that he isn't."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I know. This isn't the trial. (Bad Tass!) As I was starting to write this chapter, I realized there was something I wanted to add before the trial took place. I didn't realize that the addition would be so long... However, I have already begun working on 28, so rest assured, the trial will be in the next chapter.

KEZZ1: I always enjoy reading your praise :) Thank you so much!

Chester99: Is it? I never noticed... *Looks away innocently at the mention of Draco's birthday.* Can you imagine having your father go to trial for pedophilia on the same day as the celebration of your birth? I think Harry and Draco are both trying to control Hermione and the way she's dealing with things, but I don't think either are genuinely trying to do so to hurt her. I think they both just want what's best for her, you know?

catgirl87: And this is what I mean. Harry only wants what's best for Hermione. As her friend, and, in a lot of ways, as her brother. Fact: Harry doesn't like Draco. Never has. We know this. Fact: We know there is more to what's going on than meets the eye. And Harry sees it, even if he doesn't know what it is he's looking at.

ndavis77: Oh, she will. Question is, will she wake up before it's too late? Then again, it kind of already is, huh?

pgoodrichboggs: You have a good eye, my friend. :) I have no doubt that Hermione was offended by that, but he didn't really give her a chance to argue, did he?

IGOTEAMEDWARD: You're welcome

shine25: I'm with you on that.

Eternity511: Oh, Draco is insanely possessive when it comes to her. Key note is in this chapter. A lot of people are thinking werewolves. *Zips lips*

Brandon Carmichael: You are amazing. I really hope you are still reading this story. I wouldn't mind reading more of your input. Thank you so much for that, too. I needed it.

Sally: She is still in danger. And, yes, from Lucius as well, though he's doing his best to reassure his son. The idea of her not being able to become pregnant from anyone else does give some assurance, though. I mean, if someone were to attack her, she's still safe. I promise that Theona is coming up. I honestly thought it was going to happen in this chapter, but things just went wayward.

Cassany: Curious thing about castles. They are filled with all sorts of secret passageways and spyable spots... Is the bonding the only way to prevent Lucius from shagging her? Of course not. And there's no guarantee that just because Draco and Hermione are bound that Lucius will keep his aristocratic paws off. That's the problem with her making the Unbreakable Vow, too. See? It would only prevent her from seeking out other men in that sense. It wouldn't stop the men. And if, by chance, one were to force himself on her, well... she'd be the one to get hurt. Not him. That's why Draco hasn't suggested it.

Ann CB: She was caught in the moment. I mean, think about it, he had made her orgasm. I'm sure her mind went straight to shagging. Also, I think it was a way for Draco to manipulate the situation and convince Hermione to do the binding. However, I also believe that he is worried that his father will coax her to his bed. Harry is right in his worry, but at the same time, like you said, he doesn't know the entire situation. Hermione isn't around him as much as she used to be. And I don't think Draco sees Astoria as an innocent girl.

shine25: :) ;)

storybook thumb: Problem is, Ginny can't say anything. She is bound to that Vow, hook, line, and sinker until Draco says something.

ilikeya: Oh, it's coming.

Thank you all again for your reviews! :) Can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. 28 should be following soon enough.


	28. Chapter 28

In the Muggle World, it was common for the accused to be allowed to wear nice, professional clothing to their trials. Many Muggles would typically choose to wear business suits or something similar and would be given the chance to bathe and look presentable. But Muggles also did not have Dementors guarding their facilities. So, it came as no surprise to Hermione when Lucius walked into the room wearing the same ragged, threadbare clothes that she knew he wore in prison. His hair was unkempt and looked as though it could use a good wash. He didn't have much of a beard, just scruff.

Hermione reached over and took Narcissa's hand into hers as the Pureblood gasped at the sight of her husband. The older witch gave the girl a kind, reassuring pat. As they sat together, they watched others fall in, each person taking their seats and readying for the trial. When Astoria and her family walked in, they looked sombre and, for a moment, Hermione felt some sympathy for them. Until Astoria glanced at her and gave a look that was a mix between a smirk and hatred. The Muggle born frowned and leaned in close to Narcissa. "She knows something," she whispered.

The Pureblood followed the young witch's line of sight and pursed her lips. "Of course she does," she stated simply. "We already know this, darling. Once Lucius is released, we'll start working towards exposing the little tramp, but for now, we need to watch over these proceedings."

The younger witch nodded with a frown as Draco joined them, sitting next to her. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Just look at the little bitch, acting all contrite," he hissed under his breath. "She actually had the nerve to apologize to me in the lobby! Said she couldn't believe the Aurors had taken it this far."

Hermione looked at the girl sitting on the opposite side and leaned into her fiancé. "She knows what she's doing," she told him. "Any sort of sympathy she can garner will only work in her favour, or so she thinks."

"Shh!" Narcissa hushed as the Wizengamot entered the took their seats.

(II)(II)

"Mrs. Malfoy, were you aware of your husband's indiscretions?" asked Dumbledore, sitting as the Chief Warlock.

Narcissa sat up straight, her head held high and tilted in thought of his question. "I know, without a doubt, that my husband loves our family and myself…"

"That wasn't the question, Mrs. Malfoy," one of the jurors interrupted.

Glancing down at her husband seated in the middle of the stage, she set her jaw. "As his wife, I am well aware of everything he does," she answered.

Dumbledore gave a slight nod and looked down at her. "So, you knew he was having an affair," he commented, "with a child."

She lifted a delicate eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, I didn't quite catch the question," she told him.

"It has been brought to our attention that Lucius Malfoy hosts certain parties in the evening that are filled with debauchery. It was also brought to our attention that he may have invited children to join," Dumbledore said, staring at Narcissa. "Would you care to shed some light on these events?"

Narcissa glared at him. "There isn't a person here who doesn't know of the after parties my husband hosts after large events. Many here have even participated in a few," she claimed. "However, every person that has ever been invited has been of the age of consent. During the party, if a person does not wish to participate, it is not forced upon them."

"It has been stated that Miss Hermione Granger was invited to such an event. Isn't she your son's betrothed?" asked one of the members of the Wizengamot.

The Pureblood witch shot the man a look. "I don't see how that is any of your business. Miss Granger is seventeen and has surpassed the age of consent," she stated. "Even if she had been invited, she is completely involved with my son. I have never seen her at an after party."

"So your answer is yes, then?"

"My answer is it's none of your business," the woman stated. "We're here for my husband, not for Miss Granger."

"But doesn't this affect your husband, Mrs. Malfoy?" the man asked, standing up. "If he's invited Miss Granger to one of these parties, knowing how involved she is with his own son, what's to stop him from invited other, young, impressionable minds to indulge in such depravity?"

"It's called consent. If he invited Miss Granger, she was of the age of consent," she pointed out. "Do we need a vocabulary lesson here, Mr. Faulkoor? Being of the age of consent means that Miss Granger, by law, can make rational decisions about her body without the need of parental permission. It means that if she is offered a chance to join an after party, she can, by law, accept. The last I checked, having an after party such as the ones my husband gives isn't illegal, so I fail to see why this is even being brought up." She looked back at Dumbledore. "My husband would never invite someone who is underage to such a party."

"But he did invite someone who was underage, didn't he, Mrs. Malfoy?" Mr. Faulkoor questioned. "Someone who was supposedly a friend of the family's? Tell me, in your own words, what is the relationship between your husband and Miss Astoria Greengrass?"

Narcissa gave a small sigh. "Miss Greengrass is the youngest – I'm sorry – _was_ the youngest daughter of Eugene Greengrass, who, as anyone could guess, was a former schoolmate and old colleague of my husband's," she explained. "Miss Greengrass is also a schoolmate of my son's and they've known one another since infantry."

"Is it true that Miss Greengrass was set to be betrothed to your son, but that Mr. Malfoy backed out of the deal at the last minute to cater to his son's wishes?" he asked.

"I don't know what this line of questioning has to do with this case, but no," she replied angrily. "There were never any promises made. Draco has spent time with Miss Greengrass and they was playmates as children, but he had never expressed any interest in her." Her eyes landed on Draco's for a moment. "When my son was given power over the estate, it was alluded to, in fact, required by law due to ancient Pureblood customs, that he is to marry and soon. My husband had suggested the late Miss Greengrass because of how well Draco had gotten along with her. Draco had declined, stating that he was already interested in someone else."

"The late Miss Greengrass, madam?"

The Pureblood inclined her head. "Daphne Greengrass," she stated. "Given Astoria's youthful age at the time, she had never even been considered. When Mr. Greengrass sent a letter to my husband requesting for Draco to be engaged to the younger Miss Greengrass… Well, you can imagine my shock and his as well. Either way, Draco would have none of it. He had already made up his mind. By that time, he and Miss Granger had began dating."

The man chuckled. "Well, given that your son is still underage…"

"Actually, he's not," Narcissa interrupted, lifting a brow. "And even if he was, we would still wish to allow him the choice of whom he wanted to marry. After all, he would have to live with his bride for the rest of his life, wouldn't he?"

"This is a very progressive mindset, Mrs. Malfoy," Faulkoor commented.

"Do you have any more questions regarding this trial or am I free to step down?" she asked, clearly agitated.

"About Miss Greengrass," Faulkoor continued. "You say that your son turned down the idea of marrying her because he had already decided upon Miss Granger. That's all well and good. So, what happened then? There is an account that your husband coerced Miss Greengrass into sleeping with him to gain the possibility of a husband. So that he would help her find one."

"As many here know, Christmas morning, our home was saddened to discover that Miss Daphne Greengrass had been murdered," Narcissa said, drawing whispers about the room. "While the culprit remains at large, no one has felt as much remorse for the loss as my husband. He knew the devastating effects of her loss could have on the Greengrasses. He spoke with Mr. Greengrass and had offered his services to finding the younger Miss Greengrass a husband."

More whispers and Dumbledore banged the gavel.

"Even in the ancient laws, such a thing isn't heard of too often, Mrs. Malfoy," Dumbledore stated as the room quieted down.

Her eyes narrowed. "The ancient laws made allowances for when a child was murdered, particularly an older child," she replied. "By the ancient laws, Miss Greengrass should already be betrothed and set to marry by the time she graduates from Hogwarts. However, I do believe Mr. Greengrass was putting too much faith in the idea that she would become engaged to my son. So much so, that he failed her. My husband, being the kind-hearted man that he is, took it upon himself to help his old friend and how was he repaid? Through forged photographs meant to incriminate him?"

"Forged, Mrs. Malfoy? That's a pretty heavy allegation to make," Faulkoor stated.

Narcissa raised a delicate eyebrow. "It is the only reason I can think such photographs exist," she commented with a small lifting of her shoulders. "My husband is a smart man, Mr. Faulkoor. I doubt very seriously that he would allow such photographs to be taken without his knowledge. Aside from that, why in Merlin's name would he meet at an inn when we have an entire Manor filled with hidden rooms and unknown passageways? He knows I spend most of my time in the gardens or library and rarely, if ever, traverse the corridors."

"Are you saying your husband has brought mistresses into your home before?"

The Pureblood sniffed. "Well, given what I had just said, how would I know if he had?" she bit back.

Hermione hugged the book tightly as she watched. Stealing a glance at her fiancé, she wasn't surprised to see that he hadn't budged, but that his knuckles were white as he had fisted his hand angrily. Concerned, she reached out a hand and placed it gently over the fist. This made him jump and he looked down at her hand as she ran her fingers over his, gently encouraging his hand to relax. When she glanced up at him, he was staring at her. She gave him a soft, reassuring smile and his brows furrowed as his pinched his lips together. They threaded their fingers together and both looked back at the proceedings.

"Mrs. Malfoy, earlier you stated that you were aware that your husband was having an affair," Faulkoor said.

"I never said that," she pointed out.

"But you are aware of everything he does, are you not?" he asked. "And you also know that he hosts these so-called 'after parties' where people can participate in various forms of debauchery. Tell me, Mrs. Malfoy, do you truly consent to your husband's affairs? You speak of them as though they mean nothing to you."

"Sex does not equate love, Mr. Faulkoor," she stated simply, "or did someone lie to you and say otherwise? I know where my husband keeps his heart and I know he would never do anything to harm our family."

"An affair does not harm your family?" he questioned, looking dubious.

A small smirk lifted the corners of Narcissa's lips. "No more than it does yours," she answered. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise and she touched her fingertips to her lips. "Or did your wife not know you had attended my husband's parties on more than one occasion? For shame, Mr. Faulkoor."

More murmuring could be heard throughout the courtroom and Dumbledore hit the gavel once more. "I will have quiet in this courtroom," he demanded, his voice amplified by the acoustics of the room.

Faulkoor's frown deepened and Hermione took the moment to study him. He was about middle-aged, his figure was beginning to becoming marred by too much luxury, particularly about the waist. His cropped brown hair did little to offer his features anything remotely pleasant to the eye. Of course, that could have been also because of the way he had questioned Narcissa.

"Mrs. Malfoy, my personal life is not on trial here," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Neither is my husband's," she said, calmly. "This trial is about whether or not he had managed to charm a young girl into his bed to the point that he would willingly submit to having pictures of the transgression occurring."

"You speak as though he had a choice," Faulkoor said. "But these pictures were taken without his knowledge."

She smiled prettily at him. "Oh, I highly doubt that, Mr. Faulkoor," she commented. "Unless they were forged."

"I did not forge those photos!" Astoria shouted from across the room.

Hermione and Draco both stared at the girl and Draco's eyes narrowed. "Mrs. Malfoy, you may step down," Dumbledore stated.

"But I'm not done questioning her, Dumbledore!" Faulkoor insisted.

The Chief Warlord looked at the man. "Mr. Faulkoor, you've been going in circles around Mrs. Malfoy and I believe we can all agree that she does not believe her husband ever engaged in intimacy with Miss Greengrass," he said in a bored tone. "I do not wish to be here all night."

As Narcissa stepped down from the podium, Dumbledore nodded to her. "May we have Mr. Draco Malfoy approach the podium, please?"

(III)(III)

"Mr. Malfoy," Faulkoor began, but Draco held up a hand.

"Before you start," he warned, his eyes narrow as he stares at the man maliciously, "I will not answer any question regarding my bride-to-be. She has nothing to do with Astoria Greengrass or the allegations that are listed against my father. I won't have you make assumptions in an effort to smear her name."

The man looked surprised and gave a not so elegant shrug. "I wouldn't dream of disempowering Merlin's heiress, Mr. Malfoy. She is, after all, the Princess of the Golden Trio and the brains of said party who destroyed You-Know-Who," he said, glancing up at Hermione and giving her a short bow.

"We are all very much appreciative of her work."

The Muggle born frowned at him as Draco scowled. There was a momentary pause as Faulkoor paced up and down a vacant section of the juror panel. "Mr. Malfoy," he said, gazing down at his feet, "it has been said that Miss Greengrass was under the impression that she was to marry you, but you had backed out the moment you learned of this. Is that true?"

"I'm not the one on trial," Draco growled. "As your question does not pertain to this trial, I don't have to answer you."

Faulkoor glanced at Dumbledore. "Professor, I do have a valid reason for asking this question," he assured the older man.

The Chief Warlord steepled his fingers and tapped them against his chin as he stared at the wizard. "Very well. Go ahead and answer the question, Draco. As you've said, you are not on trial, therefore, your statement won't be held against you," he advised.

Hermione honestly thought he wasn't going to answer. The sour look Draco had cast upon the Headmaster and then turned onto Faulkoor gave her every reason to believe he would refuse. "The question is misleading," he said. "Mr. Faulkoor would have the jury believe that there had been an agreement between my father and Mr. Greengrass and I decided to rebel against it. But that is not the case. I don't know what false promises Mr. Greengrass gave to his youngest daughter, or even the late Daphne Greengrass, but I can assure you," he caught Astoria's eye and stared her down, "I never had any interest in marrying either of them. Furthermore, being an only child, my parents are known to give me some leeway to make my own choices, particularly where my partners are concerned."

"Misleading? Like your father mislead Mr. Greengrass into thinking that one of his daughters might be suitable for you?" Faulkoor questioned.

"What is your point, Faulkoor?" Draco asked. "I don't know the things my father talks about when in conversation with his personal friends and colleagues. I doubt my father would make such a statement without knowledge of my interests. For years now I have made my desires for Miss Granger well known to my parents."

"For years?"

Draco gave a slight shrug and paused for a moment. Hermione knew he did not really want to answer the question and she wondered if he would. "She's a Muggle born, Mr. Faulkoor," he commented finally. "As with most old Wizarding families, my own was of the belief that Muggle borns are… beneath us. So, when I had first met Miss Granger on the Hogwarts Express, my initial reaction was to try to bring her down. But she impressed me. Year after year, not only did she prove that she was the better student, she made me realize that Muggle borns aren't, as some would believe, dirty. So, yes, I can honestly say that I have been smitten with Miss Granger for years, whether I knew it at the time or not. Furthermore, my interest in Miss Granger has been so great that I don't even spare a glance at other witches, even those who might show some interest in me. Now, can we move on? I thought this trial was about my father and his alleged affairs."

Faulkoor's eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath. For a moment, Hermione thought he was going to continue to badger Draco about her relationship with Draco. However, he surprised her as he began pacing, staring at Draco like a deranged monkey. "Yes. Your father's affairs. Were you aware of these so-called after parties that he has hosted in the past?"

"Yes," the Slytherin stated shortly, lifting a single brow.

"And are you aware that they were held within the Manor?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been to one?"

Draco smirked. "You'll have to define the question, sir. See? This is another question that is misleading," he said.

The man stopped. "How is it misleading? It's a simple yes or no question. Have you ever been to one?"

"Again, you'll have to elaborate more," the blond said. "Are you asking if I have ever been invited to a party or if I have ever been? As my mother stated, and I'm sure you know from personal experience, the Manor is full of secret passages where a curious lad can find his way in places he does not belong. I can honestly say that I have never been invited to an after party. I wasn't old enough."

"But you have been to them?"

Draco leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I've never participated. Father would have boxed my ears if he'd have caught me. But then, he'd do the same if he were to ever catch me sneaking into his wine cellar and I've done that as well. Name me one child who's never gotten into mischief and I'd question the honesty of said statement."

"So you've seen the parties then," Faulkoor commented.

"So have you, from what I've heard," the young man stated with a smirk. "The difference is the only enjoyment I received from it was what I managed in my own bedroom with my hand."

Faulkoor scrunched his face in disgust as Draco smirked even more, amused by his own clever choice of words. Narcissa closed her eyes and shook her head as Hermione glanced at her in concern. There were a few chuckles throughout the courtroom which caused Narcissa to touch her forehead with her fingertips. "Stop encouraging him," she hissed under her breath. Hermione caught the matron's words and glanced at Draco worriedly.

"You're mocking this court," Faulkoor accused him.

"No," Draco answered with a slight frown. "I'm mocking you. Pay attention, peabrain. This trial is about my father's supposed relationship with a minor named Astoria Greengrass. It has nothing to do with whatever consensual parties with fellow adults he may have, nor whatever mischief I might get into in my own home."

"So, you don't think he should be held accountable for holding such disgusting displays of depravity?" Faulkoor asked.

Draco looked up at Dumbledore, who was watching him with his chin resting on his fingertips. "How was he charged for hosting such parties?" he asked curiously.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and replied, "He wasn't, Mr. Malfoy."

Annoyed, Draco glared at Faulkoor. "Then it's none of anyone's business!" he spat as he banged his fist on the arm of his chair. "This is all moot point and a way to try to steer us from the real issue. Now ask me what you need to ask me pertaining to the case or ask me to step down! This is ridiculous and a waste of time."

Hermione nodded her agreement with him. It was a circus and no one was getting to the real issue.

Dumbledore looked at the blond youth over his spectacles for a moment and nodded. "Yes," he spoke up. "I agree with Mr. Malfoy. Let us please stick to the subject at hand. Mr. Malfoy had already asked that Miss Granger be not a part of the questioning and it has been determined that the parties, while uncouth, are not illegal." Picking up his wand, he waved it to levitate a photograph which floated across the room and landed gently in Draco's hand. "Mr. Malfoy, can you please look at this photo and tell the courtroom what you see?"

Draco let his eyes roam over the colored photo and frowned. At first glance, it did look like a photo of his father snogging Astoria while in the throes of making love. And they were really going at it, too. So much so, in fact, that Draco could feel heat rushing to his cheeks. Then, he saw something. Tilting the picture a little, he cocked his head. He licked his lips before he spoke. "The cane," he said, setting the picture down and looking back up at the headmaster. Dumbledore glanced at him curiously, so Draco expounded, "My father's cane has a cobra's head with emerald eyes. Unless I'm mistaken, this cane in this photograph has a boa's head with sapphire eyes. My father hates sapphires, at least for his own personal wear. He wouldn't tote something so hideous or keep it on his person. Furthermore, his cane houses his wand, the cobra doubles as his wand's handle. As you know, Professor, a wizard takes pride in his wand. He wouldn't have something as grotesque as a boa adorn his wand. He's far too elegant for that.

"Furthermore," he continued, picking the picture back up and studying it for a moment, "My father wouldn't been seen is these clothes. I don't know if this guy got these new or used, but if these are his clothes that are discarded on the floor, they don't belong to my father."

Faulkoor huffed. "If your father was attempting to go incognito, he wouldn't wear clothes that would distinguish him…"

" _If_ my father…" Draco paused and eyed Faulkoor. "Have you seen my father lately, Mr. Faulkoor? I would recommend having another eye exam. Perhaps investing in some spectacles." His nose wrinkled. "How many wizards do you know who have the same shade of hair my father does or wears their hair as long? Most people don't give a damn about where a wizard gets his clothes from unless he's a person of importance. Given all that my father is, any reporter or, hell, fucking bimbo for that matter, would take note of my father and whatever clothes he was wearing."

"Pray tell, Mr. Malfoy, what is wrong with the clothes worn by the man in the picture?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

Draco pointed to the pile of clothing, though he knew Dumbledore couldn't see from where he was sitting. "Madam Malkins," he answered. "These clothes are typically found at Madam Malkins. I know this because I've seen them hanging in her shop when Blaise and I took a trip to Diagon Alley not too long ago. From what Mother has told me, Father hasn't shopped in Madam Malkin's since his Hogwarts years. He gets most of his clothing from Italy and has them tailored at home."

Draco watched as Dumbledore took the photo back and looked down at it. "Anything else?" he asked the young Slytherin.

Draco folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "You've seen the way he dresses, Professor. Where are all the baubles and adornments my father likes to wear? If the man in that photograph is supposed to be my father, then where are they? And I don't count that costume rubbish littered about the floor. My father wears real jewelry. And, lastly, that man has no Dark Mark."

The elderly wizard looked down at the photograph again. He smiled. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I see your point," he said. His eyes flick up to Draco. "Are there any more questions for the witness?" He waited a moment and said, "You may step down, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She had seen the look in Dumbledore's eyes and had a good idea of what he was thinking. He didn't believe Lucius had done anything to Astoria. The Muggle born assumed he would give his verdict soon and they could all go home. As Draco slipped into his seat next to her, the Gryffindor leaned over a kissed his cheek. "You did great," she whispered reassuringly with a smile.

He glanced at her and took her hands into his. "We'll see," he responded.

The girl looked up to see Dumbledore conversing quietly with a black-haired witch. When he straightened up, Hermione was sure he would dismiss the charges. Her eyes widened in mild surprise when he spoke, "The defense calls to the stand Lucius Malfoy."

Draco's eyes narrowed as his father approached the chair. "Why the bloody hell did he not do this in the first place?" he muttered irately under his breath.

Narcissa hissed, "Watch your tongue, Draco."

"Just calling it like I see it, Mother," he whispered back as he held Hermione's hand a little tighter.

Lucius had certainly seen better days. Draco never knew the story behind his father's walking stick or legs, however, as the man sporadically limped to the stand with the help of an Auror on either side and sat down, Draco tucked the idea of asking his parents about it later. Of course, Draco was never one to really judge his father and what happened in the past. Merlin knew his own sins would be judged harshly when the time came, if it ever came.

Draco sat back as he listened and watched, keeping an eye mostly on his father.

"Lucius Malfoy, will you consent to taking Veritaserum for questioning?" Faulkoor asked as one of the Aurors standing next to Lucius produced the bottle.

Despite being in Azkaban, Lucius held his head up proudly as his eyes fell onto the bottle with distaste. "And let you question everything from my childhood to my services to the Dark Lord? I think not," he growled. His eyes swiveled up to Dumbledore. "I won't answer anything Faulkoor asks. However, Dumbledore, I will answer your questions truthfully without the need of Veritaserum."

"And why is that?" the headmaster questioned, eying the former Death Eater.

Lucius, for his part, kept his eyes trained on the headmaster. "Because you won't branch off needlessly and will stick to the point," he replied.

Dumbledore steepled his fingers as he gazed down at the man. "Where were you on the night of the first of January of this year?"

The blond's eyes narrowed as he thought of his answer. "If I recall correctly, the Aurors were still investing Daphne Greengrass's death, and I believe I had been sent to Azkaban during that time."

The old wizard glanced down at the parchment in front of him. "The investigation was still ongoing," he confirmed, "however, you had been released merely two days before."

The former Slytherin's frown deepened as he thought harder. As memory dawned on him, he brightened momentarily before reality set in. Lucius had never been much to show his emotions or express himself in such a way, but in that moment, he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and sighed. "Forgive me, Dumbledore," he said apologetically. "I was in my office going over the finances of Malfoy estate. If you recall, I am somewhat under house arrest due to my involvement with the Dark Lord and his band of Death Eaters. Leaving the premises isn't really something I can do without alerting the Aurors."

"You were absolved of your crimes during the War," Dumbledore said.

Lucius's eyes met Dumbledore's and hardened. "And yet the Ministry still saw fit to force me to hand over the estate to my son. I haven't been allowed to purchase a new wand, I must let my son, my wife, or an Auror know when I do leave my home, and I have to have someone with me, meaning I cannot leave alone," he hissed scathingly. "What's more, I must inform the Aurors or my wife, if neither are with me, of my whereabouts. Honestly, Dumbledore, this entire trial is ridiculous! You want to know where I was New Year's night? I was in my office. Do you want to know what I was doing in my office? I was checking the bank account records for my son so that he would have less to worry about when he came home for Easter with his lovely girlfriend." The room grew silent as he spoke, then, sitting back in his chair, the Malfoy patron gave a signature Malfoy smirk as he added," And if you want to know what I was doing after all of that, I left my office to seek out my wife so I could fuck her into our bed."

Several gasps of shock were echoed throughout the chamber as people began murmuring amongst themselves at the scandalous words Lucius spoke. Eyes wide, Hermione glanced at the Malfoy matron in time to witness her bowing her head slightly and touching her forehead as her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. Draco imitated his father's smirk, chuckling a bit.

As Dumbledore banged the gavel and slowly restored order to the courtroom, Lucius allowed his mind to wander to that night. While what he said was true, it wasn't all that had happened that night. If Dumbledore were to press him for further detail, or had he forced the blond to drink the Veritaserum, the entire room would have discovered the lecherous thoughts and fantasies Lucius had been having of a certain bushy haired Gryffindor that night. Oh, how he wished the girl had gone to the after party, or even stayed in his office with him and allow him to take advantage of her!

As the courtroom came to order and the questioning proceeded, Lucius snapped back to attention, careful to not give anything away that would potentially embarrass his family further. Or worse, cause said Gryffindor enough alarm to the point that she wouldn't risk being alone with him again. And he so desperately wanted to be alone with her again.

(IV)(IV)

"Both your wife and son have indicated that you were attempting to help find a suitable partner for Miss Greengrass following her sister's tragic death," Dumbledore continued. "Would you mind elaborating on that a bit more for the court? Explain to us exactly the role you were playing and whom had given you that sort of permission to act as such as well as what you were attempting to do. In detail, please."

The trial had been a long and drilling one. Watching his father, Draco could see how the questions were beginning to take a toll on the man. He was exhausted.

"I've known Eugene Greengrass since my years at Hogwarts," the man began tiredly. "We had become close friends, earning the titles of Princes of Slytherin among our peers, much like my son and his friends have now. After graduation, I had moved on to join the Death Eaters at the urging of my father while Eugene remained quietly on the sidelines, careful not to get too close to the Dark Lord. In that respect, he was far more intelligent than I was at the time. Despite our newly acquired roles, we remained close friends, lasting even long after the Dark Lords downfall. When Daphne had been born, Eugene and I had toyed with the idea of betrothing her and Draco, thereby solidifying our friendship, however, when I had brought the idea to my wife, she blatantly refused, preferring instead that our son have a choice in who he wishes to marry when the time comes."

He sighed. "Of course, the children grew up together, even including young Astoria in their play when she came along," he continued. His lips pinched together. "There was this one time, when the children were toddlers, that I remember, when Eugene and I were watching them as their mothers had gone out for some holiday shopping." His brow furrowed and he nodded. "Eugene and I had been more pissed than we responsibly should have and had jokingly mentioned the children marrying one day. Again, it was all in good sport, but…" Lucius's eyes strayed to Draco and the two shared a frown. "That might be where Miss Greengrass got the idea that she would marry Draco one day," the older Malfoy said thoughtfully.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the headmaster. "Eugene had great plans in store for Daphne, his prized and beloved child," he explained. "In fact, the day before the Winter Ball, he had approached me seeking my council over a possible match between her and Mr. Blaise Zabini. From what he had told me, Mr. Zabini had asked her to accompany him to the ball and Eugene wanted to know if it was a smart match. See? I knew Nefertiti Zabini, Blaise's mother, personally. Eugene did not. I knew he wished for my approval and he received it, as I've known Nefertiti and her son for many years, even though they played no part in either of the wars. I was actually there when Blaise had been born for I also knew his father, having been friends with him long before I had met Eugene.

"When Daphne was murdered while under my care, I felt solely responsible," he said and he bowed his head. "I never wanted to see that light extinguished. She had been so beautiful, so sweet and kind and caring. Loyal to a fault to her friends and family." Lucius closed his eyes. "She was truly a rare jewel and her passing is more heartbreaking than you could imagine."

Hermione blinked in shock as she watched Lucius wipe away an unexpected tear from his eye. Had he really been heartbroken? She wouldn't have used his terminology in describing Daphne, but, in reality, she didn't truly know the girl.

Lucius looked back up at the professor and, to Hermione, it seemed he had aged ten years in that moment. "Eugene and his wife were going through hard times and I felt guilty for what happened. They had trusted me with their daughter's life and I had failed them." He sighed again, "So, knowing they would need to find a husband for Astoria and knowing that such a tragic death for their older daughter didn't bode well for the couple, I offered my services to Eugene."

"This is not a common practice among purebloods," Dumbledore stated. He looked at the ragged aristocrat curiously. "Why would you offer your services?"

Lucius inclined his head in acceptance of that fact. "It isn't common among purebloods," he agreed. "However, Eugene and his wife were both grieving and I had recently discovered, from my son, that the young Miss Greengrass had become rather… provocative, which is also not a common practice among purebloods. I knew that, given her newly found sexuality, it would be difficult for Eugene to find her a suitable husband. I also knew the path she had lain out for herself due to her extracurricular activities and wished to prevent further shame being bestowed on an already grieving friend. It was a decision I should not have made, I've learned that now, however, at the time, I thought it were the best decision given the circumstances."

"Did you offer your son to her?"

The blond shook his head once. "No. Draco was already in a relationship with Miss Granger and I did not wish to interfere with it, especially seeing how much in love he is with her," he stated bluntly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "And you willingly accept this match despite her lack of blood 'purity'? Mr. Malfoy, not long ago you would have spat upon her blood and, in fact, have done so. What about her changed your opinion of her?" he asked.

Lucius allowed his eyes to fall upon the witch in question and she returned his stare, her face awash with curiosity of his answer. "I did not have the pleasure of getting to know Miss Granger when I had first met her back in 1992," he said honestly, not taking his eyes off of her. "And it is true, my prejudice prevented me from doing as much." He turned back to the headmaster. "However, Draco is my only son and the Dark Lord's return has taught me a lesson I so desperately needed to learn. Purity means very little in the grand scheme of things. While there is some debate as to how Miss Granger will handle being amongst our kind, I do believe that she has been doing quite well so far. She truly is, as often repeated amongst my fellow witches and wizards, the brightest witch of her age. Furthermore, I love my son, Dumbledore. Though it pained me when I learned of his interest in the witch, it would pain me even more to be separated from him over differences in opinions. You don't always get to choose whom you love or wish to spend the rest of your life with. When Draco came to me and informed me that, in no uncertain terms, he wanted to be with Miss Granger and she alone, I knew I needed to rethink my beliefs on blood purity for their sake and take the chance in getting to know Miss Granger for the witch she is rather than hating her for the Muggle upbringing she had."

Hermione felt her heart swell at his words and she glanced at Draco. He offered her a small, kind smile and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles before turning back to the proceedings. If either Hogwarts student could ever want for Malfoy Sr.'s approval, this was it. However, somewhere in the back of Hermione's mind secretly questioned the man's words. It was true that Voldemort had been alive not too long ago and Mr. Malfoy had been a bigot in the most extreme sense of the word. What had changed exactly? She kept her doubt in the back of her mind as she knew it was not needed at this juncture, but she made a mental note to explore the reasons at a later date.

Dumbledore glanced back at the parchment before him and picked up the photo next to it. "Draco has expressed the belief that this photo is fake," he said. He handed the photo to an Auror who, in turn, brought it to Lucius to study. "It was taken the night I mentioned earlier, on the first of January of this year."

"I've already given you my answer as to where I was that night," Lucius responded, though he looked down at the photo. "This man isn't me," he said after a moment. "I wouldn't be caught dead in some grimy Muggle hotel like what is pictured here." He looked up at Dumbledore. "There are over a hundred rooms and alcoves scattered throughout my manor. Also, my wife rarely visits my office because she finds it intimidating. And, as already indicated by her own testimony, she has little to no problem with my sleeping with other women. So, why the bloody hell would I ever have need to leave my home just to have sex? And to have sex in such a god-awful hotel room?" He gave the photo back to the Auror and shuddered. "I have far more decency than that. Besides, Miss Greengrass is still underage. While I won't deny having intercourse with women who were far younger than me, I've never gone to the point of pedophilia. I have far more self-respect."

These were words that Hermione was certain any man could say to prevent someone from looking closer at them. But Lucius also had an alibi for that night in particular. Glancing at Narcissa, the Muggle-born heiress could easily deduce that he was telling the truth about that night.

"You said that Astoria had set herself down a certain path due to her extracurricular activities. Elaborate upon that, please," Dumbledore stated. "What sort of path do you speak of?"

Lucius took a breath and nodded slightly. "She's a pureblood, as is quite a few people in this room," he said, waving a hand absently about the courtroom. "And her parents are well versed in the old customs of blood purity. Years ago, it was customary for a girl to await the night of her wedding to bestow her virginity onto her husband. However, if the girl were become sexually active before her wedding night, then, unless her future husband claims her for his own then and there, she was up for grabs by anyone. Not a single person would bat an eye at whom she shags and many girls were given over to prostitution by their own fathers. While I do not believe Eugene would ever do that to his own daughter, it is the direction she is heading, at least in my opinion because her list of potential suitors has greatly decreased. Even I was having a difficult time finding her a partner."

"It is also known that some fathers will take advantage of their daughters' lack of chastity, correct? Have you attempted to profit in such a way by offering your services?"

"Again, I am not a pedophile," Lucius repeated. "If Astoria was of age, then, maybe, if I'm to be completely honest. However, she is not, and so I won't touch her."

"Have you ever been alone with Miss Greengrass?" Dumbledore asked.

Lucius's memories fell upon that night and he nodded. "To discuss her situation and where we would go from there," he said. "Also, I wanted to know her… what exactly she was expecting from her husband. Her answers would only serve to help me in finding the correct wizard."

"And did they help?" Dumbledore asked.

Lucius gave a low, drawn out sigh. "No. She wanted Draco," he admitted. "When I informed her about the improbability of that occurring, she became irate and refused to give me the information I required."

"Why do you think Miss Greengrass targeted you in particular?" Dumbledore questioned. "If you were not with her that night, then why would she cast such false statements?"

The blond wizard tilted his head. "How am I to know what goes through her pretty little head? Like all spoiled, pureblood children, she's used to getting her way. You'll have to ask her, however, if you wish to know the answer."

"Very well," Dumbledore stated. "You may step down for now."

As Lucius was escorted away from the podium by Aurors, Dumbledore straightened up. Faulkoor stood up again. "The prosecution calls to the stand Astoria Greengrass," he announced.

All three Malfoys stared at the girl as she made her way to the podium. Hermione watched as well. She could see a mixture of emotions flashing through the girl's face. Anger, fear, hatred… When Astoria glanced at Hermione, there was a look of sheer murder upon her face that, for a moment, Hermione felt a shiver down her spine.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. Been busy with life. I've had to split this trial into two chapters because this chapter was running particularly long. No worries, though, more will be revealed in the next chapter. I do plan on finishing this story, so I do hope all of you have stuck with me.

To those who have, thank you so much. To those who have reviewed, again, thank you. I do love hearing positive feedback and even constructive criticism. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review. :) (I'm sorry for not responding to individual reviews. I don't have a lot of time today, but I will get to them in the next round, I promise.)

Nargles Inspector: Don't worry. It's going to get better.

pgoodrichboggs: You would think so. I mean, technically, she does control the castle, vault, etc.

catgirl87: Draco's reasoning for being so harsh towards Ginny will be revealed in a later chapter, however, part of it is his control over Hermione and Ginny sees it. Ginny has a lot of influence over Hermione as is indicated by the fact that she got Hermione to go to a Slytherin party.

shine25: Everything Astoria does is to get Draco.

Chester99: Don't worry. Narcissa and Hermione will make up for Draco's lost party later. :) And Hermione isn't going to know everything about Draco. Or the Malfoy family. Will Lucius try something? That remains to be seen. Will he succeed? No. This is strictly a Dramione fic with a little sprinkling of Theona and Blama. Draco would go on a murderous rampage if Lucius actually succeeded in anything.

Eternity511: Yes. Draco is a sexy prat. But one can understand why he would be upset about his father's trial on his birthday. "Happy Birthday, Draco. By the way, we have to sit in a court room all day instead of actually celebrating the day you were born."

Sally: I think Draco lets Lucius think that he believes him. Not that Lucius actually for it, but when you give a person the thought that you believe them, they are more liable to let other things slip. Right? An Unbreakable is not out of the cards for Lucius.

Ann CB: Yes. Lucius is a pig, he is a liar. What makes you think Draco really, truly believes him? The man raised him, after all.

DramioneLoves: Because there is.

oslca35: Yeah. Hermione has her moments of annoyance. Did so in the books, too.

SlytherinPrincessNurse1994: Why thank you! ;) Still reading?

princessg: Hope this chapter left you with a nice cliffy. :)

breablack1995: Thanks!

isa05: Are Lucius and Narcissa bonded?

Carolare Scarlestus: It will have an... ending. Juries still out about how happy it will be, though. Usually I have happy endings, so there's that. Not sure I could handle one that isn't happy.

thom: Thanks!

Cassany: Lucius should not be trusted. He did kill that muggle girl and rape her. Astoria isn't exactly sweet and innocent either, but Lucius is smarter than she.


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione watched as Astoria walked towards the stand. This entire trial confused the Muggle born. With Muggle law, it was common place for a trial to start with the prosecution first. They would present their case, their evidence, and their witnesses and then the defense would come and try to rebuke their claims. This process made no sense to her. They let the defense speak first? Where was the evidence? How can someone defend themselves if they don't know what they are defending themselves against?

She sighed as she leaned into Draco and continued to watch Astoria. When Astoria stumbled, Hermione sat up. Her brows raised, the Gryffindor in her wanted to rush to the girl to make sure she was alright, but the logical part of her knew better. Surely the girl wasn't that stupid.

"It's a trick," Draco whispered.

The bushy haired witch looked at her betrothed. He nodded his head towards the stand and she turned her attention back to Astoria. Like magic, one of the guards rushed to the young Slytherin's side and several of the Wizengamot stood up so they could look down and "check" on the girl. Hermione watched as Astoria blushed and thanked the guard and… What was she wearing? The way she was leaning on the guard, the guard could clearly see right down her… Hermione let out a scoff of disgust as she leaned back in her chair. Draco patted her hand and she rolled her eyes. "Cheap," she breathed, causing him to chuckle.

Once the courtroom was settled down and Astoria was sworn in, Dumbledore looked down at the girl, his fingers threaded together. "Miss Greengrass, would you mind telling us about what happened shortly after your sister died? Mr. Malfoy claims he was tasked to find you a husband. Is this true?"

She looked so small and meek upon the stand, and again, she was leaning in such a way that, if Dumbledore wanted to, he could see straight down her cleavage. "Well, Professor, as you know, my parents and I were distraught from the loss of my elder sister," she began. "She meant everything to us and she would have ensured our reputation among the nobility. It was… disheartening." She glanced sympathetically at Lucius. "But I don't know that anyone could have been as disheartened as Mr. Malfoy. See? I think he thought himself responsible. After all, it happened in his home, right under his nose." She glanced back up at the headmaster. "It's bad enough that he already wears the brand of the Dark Lord. To have a young lady, someone as beautiful and innocent and kind and sweet and smart as my own sister… to have her be murdered in his home and he not know about it?" She sighed as she leaned back, fanning herself with her fingers. She gave Dumbledore sad, doe-like eyes in an attempt to draw sympathy from him.

Hermione frowned and leaned closer to Draco to whisper in his ear, "Does she not know that Dumbledore is gay?"

He snorted. Loudly. Covering his mouth, he coughed as his mother glared at him. "Sorry," he said.

Though she hadn't heard what the couple had whispered to one another, Astoria did hear Draco's snort and she looked at him with annoyance written on her face. Dumbledore glanced at the couple as well. "Are you alright, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir," he said, patting his chest. "Something got caught in my throat is all."

Astoria rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well, anyway," she continued, drawing the court's attention again, "I suppose he felt himself responsible to ensuring that I had a proper husband since my sister was no longer around. Of course, I'm sure he also saw it as his own personal opportunity to get… well, closer to me." She leaned forward again as if to make her point by showing off her cleavage.

"Mother," Hermione whispered, trying to get Narcissa's attention. The older witch looked at her, surprised to hear the term. "Is it only the Wizengamot who can ask questions, or can anyone do so? Or do you have to be a licensed solicitor?"

Suspicions were confirmed when the older witch informed her in hushed tones that only those who were licensed could ask questions. At least the Wizarding World had one thing right, Hermione thought to herself, though that was a bit problematic for her. She turned her attention back to the proceedings.

"What exactly do you mean by 'get closer to you', Miss Greengrass?" asked a woman with short blonde hair.

Astoria shrugged. "Well, you know." She leaned forward more and held her hand up to her mouth as though divulging a secret, though she did not lower her voice, "Everyone knows it's the younger women Mr. Malfoy prefers, but," she sat up straight, dropping her hand, "I never thought it would also mean young girls, too."

"He propositioned you?"

The teenager looked solemn as she bowed her head. "I fear he's done more than that, ma'am," she admitted. She glanced up at the Wizengamot through her eyelashes. "He and his son are quite the dynamic duo."

Both Draco and Hermione sat up straight at that. A look of outrage darkened Draco's features and it took everything in him not to say anything. Hermione was furious. How dare she?! And apparently, the couple weren't the only ones angered by the accusation. Both Lucius and Narcissa stood at her words and several people began talking at once. Dumbledore banged his mallet and, when that did not work, he cast a Sonorus charm on himself and demanded silence from everyone. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, please sit down," he ordered sternly. As the couple sat, Dumbledore turned back to the girl. "That is a brazen accusation, Miss Greengrass. Draco Malfoy is not on trial here."

She placed her hands on her knees and looked up at him. "And why not?" she asked. "Mr. Malfoy told me that he could get me any husband I wanted. I told him that what I wanted was Draco and he told me no. And then he said that he could find me another husband. One that was even better than Draco if I would just sleep with him. So, I agreed, because, I… well…" She glanced around the room and Hermione could see the fear in her eyes, like a deer gazing at a pack of wolves. Tears filled her eyes. "All I ever wanted was Draco. Ever since I was a little girl. When he said he could find me someone better than Draco, I thought he me… meant… well, I don't know what I thought he meant. But I certainly didn't think he would have me kneel before him and suck him off!"

Hermione looked at Lucius and could see the fury written in his face and body posture, though, like any proper aristocrat, he somehow managed to remain poised, even in his rage. People around them gasped in shock and Draco tightened his grip on Hermione's hand.

"So, he forced you to perform oral sex on him?" the blonde woman from before asked.

Astoria nodded. "But that wasn't the only time he has done anything with me. You all have seen the picture of us having sex," she told the Wizengamot.

"All three Malfoys have testified that the picture was a fake," the woman stated, but Astoria shook her head.

"No, no," she insisted. "I had a friend hide by that window because I knew Mr. Malfoy was going to be there that night. We had it planned out. The day after Christmas, he called me to his office in Malfoy Manor. When I came to him, we decided to meet at the Three Broomsticks and, from there, he would take me to a private room where we would have sex. We've done it that way several times since."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Liar," he muttered as he fell back into his seat. But he wasn't the only one to catch what she had said.

The blonde witch stood up at that and tilted her head. "The day after Christmas?" she asked. She glanced at Lucius who looked back up at her with a raised eyebrow. She turned back to Astoria, her expression hardened. "It seems, Miss Greengrass, that if you plan on lying to the court, you should have your story spoken by someone who can keep it straight."

Astoria gaped at the woman as the witch turned to Dumbledore. "I call for a mistrial, Warlock Dumbledore," she announced. "Lucius Malfoy was in custody of Azkaban the day after Christmas, which was Boxing Day. He was released on the twenty-ninth of December, which means that he could not have met with her on Boxing Day to make plans to have sex with her."

Hermione's mouth clamped shut in awe. It seriously could not have been that easy, could it? The entire Wizengamot was in an uproar as Draco and Narcissa looked at one another in disbelief. Astoria shouted, protesting the call, begging to be heard, but, no one was listening. Dumbledore banged on the table again and called for silence with his amplifying charm.

When everyone quieted down, again, he leaned back. Hermione watched him, her eyes softening when she noticed how tired and… old he looked. Like the Malfoys, though, she held her breath, waiting for what he had to say.

"Astoria Greengrass," the old headmaster said tiredly, "I don't know what you were attempting to do here. I do not know if what you spoke was true, any of it. However, the Ministry keeps track of their prisoners, when they are sentenced and when they are released. What Mrs. Babcock says is true. Lucius Malfoy was taken into custody on the morning of your sister's murder. He was held in Azkaban for a week and then released. Therefore, your story does not check out. Furthermore, there is testimony from all three Malfoys who say that the picture you provided was a fake, and…" He picked the picture up and pointed his wand to it. "Revelio," he whispers. His face turns to one of complete sadness as the person in the photo with Astoria changes. "Castillo Rookwood." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Miss Greengrass."

Hermione's mouth drops as she stands with Narcissa and Draco. The three looked at one another, their mouths quivering in hope, though neither dared to become too excited.

"I declare this trial to be a mistrial," Dumbledore said as he banged his mallet. "Lucius Malfoy, you are free to go. Guards, you may release him."

Draco hugged Hermione, burying his face in her hair and kissing her on the neck, the cheeks, the ear, before turning to his mother and hugging her as well. As the guards released Lucius, he turned to his family and Narcissa vaulted over the stands to run to him. He caught her as she jumped into his arms and twirled her around.

"Oh, darling!" she cried in relief.

Tears of joy fell down her face as he pulled her into a deep kiss. When Draco and Hermione joined them, the older couple pulled them into a group hug, something that Hermione never thought she would be included in. Not with the Malfoys. But everyone was so happy and excited. It was almost as if dignity was forgotten. And then, Lucius seemed to remember himself, pulling himself together and straightening up.

"Narcissa, my dear, normally I would wait until we were home to have the elves cook us up something to eat, but I am awfully famished. How would you feel about dining out tonight? It is Draco's birthday, after all," Lucius stated.

Hermione grinned as she looked up at her betrothed to see his smile reach his ears. Narcissa clapped her hands together. "Oh, Lucius, darling. Shall we do supper in Paris?" she asked.

The eldest Malfoy glanced at his son. "Draco?"

The young Slytherin nodded. "Supper in Paris sounds perfect," he said, grinning at Hermione. Her eyes lit up.

"NO!" came a loud shriek from across the way. The family turned in unison to see Astoria storming towards them. "I did not go through all this trouble to see you go scot free!" she snarled as her father chased after her. She pointed her finger at Lucius. "I worked too damn hard to see it all be for naught!"

"What did you do that was so hard?" Hermione wondered aloud, curious about the girl's chosen words.

Astoria shot her an angry glare. "You know damn well what, you nasty little Mudblood," she snapped, then she looked at Draco tauntingly. "That's right. I called her a Mudblood, because that's what she is. And you and your parents are a bunch of blood traitors for trying to make her a part of your family."

Draco's eyes narrowed, but it was Lucius who stepped up. "Miss Granger is the heiress of Merlin and she has more wealth and status in her pinky finger than you will ever have, Miss Greengrass. Muggle born or not, Miss Granger is set to marry Draco. Not you. Never you," he said as Eugene finally caught up to his daughter. Lucius looked at the man. "I do wish you luck in finding your daughter a proper husband, old chap. Perhaps there's a Weasley she could marry, though…" he tutted in disappointment, "I do believe they are all finally accounted for. Is that right, Miss Granger?" he asked, turning to Hermione.

She opened her mouth and then frowned. "Actually, no. I think Charlie is still available, but he lives in Romania now, working with dragons. I don't know if he's actually looking for anyone."

Lucius waved a hand at Hermione and turned back to Eugene. "There you go. I do believe Astoria does like dragons, if I remember right."

"Lucius, you have ruined my daughter," Eugene accused angrily. "I know you did."

Lucius pinched his lips together. "No, old friend," he said, shaking his head. "She ruined herself the moment she showed the Aurors proof that she had opened her legs for a man, or, in this case, a boy." He shook his head at Astoria, as though he was shameful. "A Rookwood, Miss Greengrass?"

Hermione looked at him inquisitively as he turned to walk away.

"You're going to pay for this, Lucius Malfoy! Mark my words!" Eugene shouted, his fist thrown into the air.

Lucius continued walking away, his arm draped over his wife as he rubbed her nose with his own. "Put it on my bill," he murmured, earning a giggle from Narcissa.

Hermione didn't know what was more confusing: the farce of the trial they just endured, Lucius's unnecessary time spent in Azkaban, or the exchange between Lucius and Eugene. What did concern her, though, were Astoria's words. What had she meant by them? What did she do?

(II)(II)

Hermione tossed her book bag onto the bed before throwing herself upon it. "What a complete waste of time!" she snarled, running a hand through her hair.

Draco unbuttoned his shirt as he sat upon the bed next to her. "I wouldn't worry about it, princess. Though, I daresay she's completely ruined her chances of ever marrying. I doubt even Crabbe would take her now, even if he was ready to marry."

"She tried to ruin the Malfoy name," the brunette pointed out.

The Pureblood chuckled as he bent down to take off his shoes. "Fat chance of that happening," he said. "Besides, our name's already in the dirt thanks to the Dark Lord and everything my father did with the Death Eaters. I don't think there is anything she could do to make our name worse than what it already is at this point."

Hermione turned, propping herself up on one arm as Draco stood and undid his trousers. "I wonder what she meant when she said she had worked too hard for it all to be for naught? Do you think she was talking about the trial and framing your father, or something else?" she asked.

He reached down and grabbed her legs, sliding her to the edge of the bed. "Maybe you're right," he told her. "Maybe she is the one who's been killing people? We would need evidence or a confession, though, and I doubt she'd give either to us willingly."

The Gryffindor sighed and draped her arm across her face. Her mind was filing away what she had learned during the trial, connecting the dots and drawing conclusions. She closed her eyes as she felt Draco's fingers slide along her slit. She wasn't anywhere near wet, she knew, but she also knew that would change soon enough with his gentle teasing. Taking a deep breath, she let her hand fall to her side as she enjoyed his ministrations, forgetting, for the moment, what they were talking about.

(III)(III)

The evening after the trial, Lucius and his family had taken the promised trip to Paris. They had dined at a five star, top of the line, high classed wizarding restaurant. It had been a nice evening of wine, tender, juicy meats, and dancing.

Lucius stirred his brandy idly as he sat in his chair in his study, staring at the flames in the fireplace. His mind flashed back to the trial, to Astoria and the accusations she had thrown at him. But Lucius was far too cunning for the naïve little girl. As his wife had said during the trial, he would never put himself in a position of getting caught doing something as sordid as having sex with a minor.

Sipping his brandy, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he thought about the one girl he was currently obsessing over. She had been beautiful today. He had nearly smiled when he saw her indignant face after hearing the accusations Astoria had thrown at him. He recalled how her mane of hair had seemed to double in size during the trial and he wondered if she had been truly worried about him. How sweet if she was!

He wasn't quite sure when his obsession with her had begun, but he assumed it must have been when he had discovered the link between her and Merlin. Or, quite possibly, when his son informed him that he would be dating her and to call off any supposed negotiations with Greengrass. Not that it mattered.

Hermione had shone like a rare diamond tonight in Paris. Had his son and wife not been there, he would have bathed the girl in jewels. He smirked as he looked at the fire. Yes. He would have bathed her in pearls as she reached the heights of ecstasy.

He felt his cock harden at the thought and sighed. He yearned for the girl, this much was true. She reminded him of Narcissa when she was younger, minus, of course, the wild mane of hair Hermione sported. His love of beauty and power really got the best of him and she fit the bill perfectly.

He downed the rest of his drink and placed the empty glass on the table beside him. As much as he desired her, he needed to put things back in perspective. She was engaged to his son. Yes, she was beautiful. Yes, she was the heiress of Merlin. But she was also his son's future wife and as much as he wanted to taste her, he desired the union between Draco and Hermione even more, despite the Muggle blood in her veins. He needed this union to happen. The Malfoy family needed this union to happen.

For quite possibly the first time in the history of their proud, noble, and ancient history, the Malfoys would have a Merlin descendant on their tree. And they would gain it all. Every Knut, every slice of property owned by the Merlin bloodline, would belong to the Malfoys.

He had had the pleasure of gaining the first sight of the fortress with Lupin the day Hermione had verified her heritage. They hadn't even gone very far into the castle, mostly just to the door, and Lucius had felt like a schoolboy on his first date with a virgin girl. He hadn't been scared or nervous, but he could feel the power within the walls. The cobblestone, the trees, the… everything. He wasn't sure there was anywhere within that entire fortress or the grounds surrounding it that was not streaming with magical energy.

He felt himself releasing his cock from his trousers and lazily looked down as he began pumping himself. He wasn't really one to masturbate, preferring to find a woman, or man, to do it for him, but his mind was too clouded with lewd thoughts of a girl he needed to get out of his mind. And so, he allowed her body to dance before him in his mind's eye, her face smiling up at him as he imagined her taking his dick into her hands and taking over his hand job. When he spilled his load, he imagined her drinking it, or perhaps rubbing it over her body.

He closed his eyes. He really needed to do something to erase her and these thoughts from his head. Priorities, Lucius, he thought to himself. There were two options. He could corner the girl, call her into his office and force himself upon her, taking her body and enjoying the savory juices of her femininity. Or, he could let Draco marry her, as planned, and bring her into the family properly, impregnate her, and their children could have Merlin's blood combined with Malfoy blood, and the family would gain higher prestige and more money.

"Priorities," he mumbled. Draco will wed Hermione. It will be the highlight of the century. He nodded to himself. Fantasies would remain in their proper place as reality would play out as it should.

(IV)(IV)

 _One week later…_

"Oh my God," Hermione breathed as the limousine rounded the corner.

They had taken a plane from Wiltshire to an airport in Wales, then they took the limousine the rest of the way to the castle. Draco had wanted to take carriages, and Hermione had almost agreed to it, until Pansy made it a point to inform everyone that carriages made her sick. So, they decided upon the limousine instead.

Sitting closest to the door, Hermione rolled down the window to get a better look, her jaw dropping in the process. "This can't be right," she muttered to herself.

Draco glanced over, looking above her bushy head to see what she was looking at. "The castle?" he questioned. Silently, he was impressed. The castle was much larger than he had imagined. Outwardly, however, he remained untouched by it, leaning back in his seat and nursing his drink.

Hermione shot him a shocked look before turning her attention back to the castle. "Harry, do you see this?"

"The windows are a bit tinted, Hermione," the messy haired boy pointed out. "I see something, though, a shadow."

The Muggle born leaned back and waved a hand to him to indicate that he look out her window. Draco gave a disgusted look as Harry did as much. Harry's eyebrows rose. "Wow, Hermione," he said, awe-struck.

"I want to see," Ginny said, climbing over Blaise's lap towards the window.

Draco's lips curled as Blaise pushed the red head back. "I'm holding a drink here, Weasley," he complained, trying to prevent his drink from spilling.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Merlin's beard, Ginger, sit down," he spat. "You, too, Potter. We'll be there soon enough."

"Sweet Salazar," Theo breathed as he lazily draped an arm over Luna's shoulders. Pulling his wand out with his free hand, he pointed it at the tinted windows and whispered an incantation. The windows suddenly turned clear, showing the castle sitting in the distance.

Harry returned to his seat as he and Ginny both stared at the fortress. Hermione adjusted her shirt and continued to gaze at the building as well. It looked as though it had come straight from a fairy-tale book. About as magnificent as Hogwarts, if not more so, the castle was surrounded by fields of green. As they approached the castle, they turned onto a country lane. On each side of the lane were flowering trees that were in full bloom and lead all the way to the castle's cul-de-sac.

Hermione put a hand out, feeling the summer breeze slice through her fingers as the trees rushed past her. The limo pulled to a stop near the steps to the castle. Not bothering to wait for the driver, Hermione opened the door and hopped out.

"Princess!" Draco protested as he climbed out of the vehicle behind her. "You were supposed to wait…"

"Look at the place, Draco," she said, awed and not really paying attention to his distress.

Another limousine pulled up behind them as the other students filed out of the one Hermione and Draco had been in. Blaise dusted off his sleeves as Padma and Pansy straightened their skirts. Luna twirled, spreading her arms wide as Theo watched her with amusement.

The second limo stopped, and the driver opened his door to rush to the other door, opening it and helping Narcissa Malfoy and Jean Granger out, followed by Nymphadora Tonks, and their respective husbands. "Miss Granger," Lucius called out to the Muggle born who was beginning to walk up the steps. "There is a certain manner of decorum, my pet."

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "It's my castle, isn't it?" she questioned.

Lucius gave a patient sigh that seemed anything but patient. The group followed Hermione up the stairs towards the entrance doors. She almost made it to them before Lucius caught up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is your castle," he told her, making her pause for a moment. "However, you can't just rush in, my pet. Have you learned nothing from being in the Manor? There are procedures before you can enter this castle and allow others to enter."

She looked up at him. "Procedures?"

"You have to announce yourself, Hermione," Remus told her as he panted.

"And then you have to give the castle proof of who you are," added the Death Eater.

Uncertain, Hermione glanced at Draco, who shrugged. She looked back at the werewolf. "What sort of 'proof'?" questioned the girl.

Lucius lowered his hand. "Give me your hand, my pet," he said gently.

She should have questioned him more, but Hermione was so confused, and he was being so gentle, that she didn't think twice of placing her hand into his. Closing his fingers around her hand, Lucius conjured a small silver dagger and put the blade against her palm. "What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Blood," he explained as he ran the blade across her palm. As beads of red blood formed in her palm, he continued, "Now, look at the door and tell it who you are. Announce yourself as Hermione Granger, Heiress of Merlin and then place your palm flat against the door. Don't touch the handle just yet."

"That's barbaric!" Richard growled in repulsion.

Lucius kept his eyes upon Hermione and replied, "It's ancient magic meant to protect the bloodline. Only a true descendent of Merlin can open the fortress."

Hermione nodded in understanding as she took her hand out of Lucius's and turned to the door. "I am Hermione Granger, Heiress of Merlin," she announced to the door as she put her palm against the door.

The wood was perfectly polished and cool to the touch. As her blood touched it, the door glowed blue. One it took its payment, the light faded and the handle turned.

Hermione took a step back, willingly into Draco's arms as the door opened. "You must enter first, Miss Granger," Lucius told her, looking at the foyer beyond. "And you must invite us inside."

She clutched her hand and glanced up at Draco. Kissing him lightly on his lips, Hermione walked out of his embrace and turned back to the entrance. Taking a deep breath, the Muggle born stepped across the threshold. She turned, looking at the people waiting. "Please, come in," she said. "Welcome to my…" she looked hesitantly at Lucius who mouthed a single word to her. Her brow furrowed as she finished, "…home."

The door and archway glowed green. Once it stopped glowing, Lucius stepped across the threshold as well and bowed to Hermione. "Thank you, Miss Granger," he said.

The rest of the group followed suit as they entered the castle, though her parents neither bowed nor curtsied at Hermione, simply looking at her strangely. Once everyone was inside, they began to fan out, though Remus cautioned them from going beyond the foyer just yet. The doors slammed shut, causing Jean to jump and stare at them in fright.

"Well, that was dramatic," Harry said dryly as he looked at the doors.

"Will we be able to open them again?" questioned Jean as she gazed at the doors dubiously.

Draco shrugged as a house elf appeared before them with a crack. "Mistress Granger," the little elf asked glancing at the different people.

Hermione stepped forward. "You don't have to call me that," she said. "Just Hermione is fine."

The elf looked at her for a moment, its large blue eyes blinking up at her in curiosity. "Miss Hermione Granger," it greeted, bowing. "I is Skippy, ma'am. I is the head elf here. Skippy and the other elves been working hard, miss. Skippy hopes the grounds are to your liking and the fortress, too, miss."

"Oh, uh," Hermione glanced at Draco hesitantly. "It's nice to meet you, Skippy…" she began.

"There's luggage in the trunks of the limos that need taken care of," Draco said, placing a hand upon the Muggle born's waist. "And, since this is our first time here, we will need a tour."

Skippy stared wide-eyed at Draco. "You is?" the elf asked.

Draco's own eyes narrowed in annoyance, but Hermione cut him off. "He's my betrothed, Skippy. Draco Malfoy," she told the elf. She introduced the rest of the group, naming each of them to the little elf and ending with, "These are my friends and family. I will ask that you please show them the same respect and courtesy as you do me?"

Skippy nodded vigorously. "Yes. Miss Hermione Granger," the elf said. "Mister Draco Malfoy will be our Master soon? When do you marry?"

"Not soon enough," Draco told the elf. "But that shouldn't matter to you at the moment. Our luggage still needs attending to and we are waiting for that tour."

"Yes, sir, Mister Draco Malfoy, sir," Skippy acquiesced as… she?... Apparated away with a loud pop.

"Good Lord!" Jean gasped, clutching her chest. "Are they always that loud?"

Theo smirked at her. "You get used to it," he assured her as the elf reappeared on the other side of the foyer.

"Miss Hermione Granger, ma'am, Skippy will show you the fortress if you like," the elf said, coaxing the group with a wave of her hand. "Right this way, please."

(V)(V)

The tour was… interesting, to say the least. For her part, Hermione was attentive, soaking in every word that came out of the house elf's mouth. She had even conjured a notepad and a pen to sketch an outline of the castle and labeling each room.

After supper, the adults and students separated to their own wings, with the adults taking the East Wing and the students taking the West. Hermione seemed to blossom and truly come alive within the castle, as though she truly belonged. Her energy was both unsettling and invigorating.

"Why do you call her 'pet'?" Richard asked Lucius as they sat by the fire in the East Wing's drawing room, nursing a goblet of brandy.

Lucius took his time with the answer, taking a deep pull of his own brandy as he mulled the question over in his mind. Licking his lips, he considered the fire for a moment before glancing at the Muggle. "She'll be my daughter soon," he finally settled on. "Or, rather, my daughter-in-law, if you will. It's a term of endearment."

Richard glared at the man. They were roughly about the same age, he wagered, though Lucius seemed a bit more athletic. Richard tucked that into the back of his mind, he would need to work out more before he stood a chance against the man before him. Even still, "I've seen the way you look at her, Lucius," he said bravely. "I suppose I can call you 'Lucius' now, given that we will be family soon."

"Indeed," Lucius answered gruffly while swallowing the bile in his throat with another mouthful of brandy. The thought of being related to a bunch of Muggles disgusted the former Death Eater, but he would have to make do with the hand he was being dealt, especially if he wanted Hermione Granger in his lineage.

Richard leaned forward. "So, you won't even deny it?" he challenged.

Lucius glanced at the man and raised a perfect eyebrow. "Contrary to what many Muggles, including you, may believe, I may be a wizard, but that does not make me a mind-reader, Richard," he pointed out. "You'll have to be more specific. What exactly am I being accused of?"

The dentist curled his lips and he could feel himself grinding his teeth. He didn't care at that moment. "You look at my daughter as if she is some morsel you can't wait to taste. Is that specific enough?" he asked, trying to hold his temper in check. "I also have reason to believe that you inappropriately fantasize about her. I've caught that look as well."

Lucius did not laugh. He was not even amused. "I am married to the most beautiful woman in the Wizarding World, or have you forgotten?" he shot back coolly. "And, unless they decide to change their minds, which I doubt will happen, your daughter intends to marry my son."

"You didn't answer the question," Richard argued.

"Yes, I did," the Death Eater said. "You asked why I call her my pet. I told you that it was a term of endearment, which is quite common among Wizarding families. In fact, one would think you'd be pleased at the notion as it means that I have accepted your daughter into my family, something that is extremely rare within ancient Wizarding bloodlines. You have not asked another question, but simply thrown unfounded accusations to me. Despite the lack of question, I have given you facts as to my relationship with your daughter. She will be my daughter soon, as well."

Richard glared at Lucius. Maybe he felt some sort of bravery since he was Hermione's father, Lucius wasn't certain. "You think you're so smart," he growled. "But I can see through you, Lucius Malfoy, and I swear to you that if I find out you so much as lay a hair on my daughter inappropriately, you will wish you weren't born."

That time, Lucius did feel amusement wash over him. He did not like the idea of a Muggle threatening him, but Richard Granger posed little threat to the seasoned Death Eater. "Your laws do not apply to me, Granger," he said, still calm. "I am a wizard."

"You like to remind me of that consistently as if I didn't know all ready," Richard snapped. He downed the rest of his drink and stood up. "Somehow, I doubt your magic will stop a bullet to your brain, though, if you touch Hermione."

Lucius placed his glass upon the side table and stood as well. Richard did not move as Lucius approached him, refusing to be intimidated by the wizard although Lucius was taller and far more fit than the dentist. The Death Eater looked down at the chubby Muggle. "Your idle threats mean nothing to me, Muggle," he sneered.

"It's not a threat, Wizard," Richard hissed. "It's a promise."

Richard turned to leave then. Were he a Wizard and knew about Death Eaters, he would not have done that. As it was, Richard wasn't a Wizard. So, he did not notice that Lucius had drawn his wand. Because he turned his back, he did not see Lucius point the wand at him, preparing to curse him. Were it not for Narcissa walking in at that moment, Richard would have been dead.

Narcissa walked into the sitting room and saw her husband point his wand at the Muggle. She quickly rushed to his side and slapped his arm upward so that the spell intended for Richard hit the wall instead, knocking a painting off it. "I'm going to have to let Hermione know that some of these ornaments aren't set right," he said more to himself than the couple. "Good night, Narcissa."

The witch gave him a small smile. "Good night, Richard. We will see you in the morning."

Once he was gone, Narcissa glared at Lucius. "What in Merlin's name did you think you were doing?" she demanded.

He didn't answer her. He just returned her glare and stormed out of the room towards their bedroom. Narcissa's expression fell into one of worry. She did not know what had happened between the Muggle and Wizard, but if Hermione got wind of it, she knew that Draco could lose the girl.

She would need to remind Lucius of such and soon. Draco was too close to his happily ever after.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Uh... Doesn't Richard know the phrase about poking a sleeping tiger? He's treading on really dangerous ground and he doesn't even know it. Or maybe he does? Maybe that's where Hermione gets her courage from? This "standing up to the man even when you know he's bigger than you."

So, I had all these responses that I was writing for everyone when my computer fucked up and erased all of it. -_- Mostly I was just thanking everyone for your reviews. You are all just wonderful and I love reading your reviews when I see them.

I also wish to apologize to y'all. I know it's taken me so long to write this chapter. Truth be told, this trial has completely thrown me off track because I kind of fucked up with it and I realized that shortly after I posted Chapter 28. I had to figure out how to get it back on track. I hope I did a good job in doing so and I hope y'all have enjoyed this chapter. I actually enjoyed writing this one. It came to me last night and I just... couldn't stop writing.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:** This is NOT a Lumione. There will be NO Lumione in this story. Let me repeat. THERE WILL BE _**NO**_ LUMIONE IN THIS STORY! That said, carry on. :) More comments will be at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Lucius was pissed. He wanted nothing more than to hex that Muggle to oblivion. How dare that… piece of trash make such accusation! He snarled as he turned a corner. After he had stormed out of the drawing room, Lucius had decided to walk the halls of the castle.

When Lucius had learned of Hermione's heritage and inheritance, he had taken it upon himself to learn everything he could about her newfound possessions, particularly the fortress. Merlin had built it as an homage to Lady Nimue, the beautiful Lady of the Lake that had captured him. In fact, the castle had been named after her, which Lucius found just a bit strange. It was common practice among old bloodlines to label their properties a bit more bluntly. Malfoy Manor, Nott Estate, House Zabini… Éternel Nymue. There was no allusion to the Ambrosius name. No…

Lucius paused and shook his head. From his readings, Lucius learned that in spite of his grandeur, Merlin had been a humble man. The pureblood aristocrate didn't understand it. Why remain in the shadows when you could stand out and show others just how wealthy you were ?

He continued walking. The late night stroll about the castle gave him a sense of peace, much like he had in his own manor. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the castle's ancient air. He felt at home, as though he was back at Malfoy Manor.

He stopped when he realized he had wandered further than he had anticipated. The sound of laughter filled the hall and he glanced about curiously, his eyes fixing on a well lit door at the end of the corridor. Curiosity caused him to take a closer look, to see who was up this late and what exactly they were up to.

The door was ajar and shadows danced merrily around it. Frowning, Lucius stepped closer and peeked inside. What he saw went straight to his groin.

Wearing little more than a camisole and a matching pair of boy shorts, Hermione Granger dancing happily about the kitchen, a wooden spoon in her hand that she was using as some sort of microphone. Her wild, bushy hair was even bigger than what Lucius had seen earlier that day. He had no idea what she was attempting to "sing" either. And she had some sort of music box sitting upon the counter with the worst sort of - was that supposed to be music? - Lucius had ever heard coming out of it. Of course, the sound did not quell his libido in the slightest and his grimaced at the hardening he was beginning to feel in his nether regions.

"Come on, Skippy," the Muggle born giggled. "Sing with me!"

The house elf looked both frightened and amused as Hermione took her hand and attempted to dance with the little beast. "Mr. Draco would be most displeased, miss, if Skippy were to dance with you," she said.

Hermione snorted. "Nonsense," she laughed. "Draco is sleeping. He's not coming down here. And there's nothing wrong with dancing."

The Gryffindor's actions intrigued the pureblood. Typically, he would remain in his spot and watch as the events unfolded, but he was still a little sour from the argument he had had with Richard. Not to mention, Hermione just looked… delectable in her outfit. Perhaps if he tried…

Lucius wasn't sure where he had gotten the sudden boldness from. It was late, most of the other occupants of the castle, if not all of them, were already sleeping. As Hermione turned her back to him, Lucius slithered quietly into the kitchen. He approached the girl from behind and touched her hip.

Gasping, Hermione twirled and came face to face with the Death Eater. Lucius gazed down at those large, liquid brown eyes and smirked. "If you like, my pet, I would be happy to dance with you," he said softly.

She tried to break away, but he pulled her close, pressing his hand against her back and using his other hand to clasp hers. "Only, I've never danced to a song like this before. Care to teach me?" he asked, his silver eyes not leaving hers.

"I, uh," Hermione stuttered. She tried to pull out of his arms again, to no avail. "I didn't realize you were awake, Mr. Malfoy. Would you like for Skippy to get you something to drink?" the Muggle born questioned.

Lucius gaze down at their bodies, the closeness of them. "No, thank you, pet. I do believe I have already found a source of water that I would like to drink."

Hermione's face contorted. "Oh, you can't be serious," she groaned.

"Quite," he replied.

The music, if you could call it that, continued to play as Hermione stepped out of Lucius' embrace and moved away from him. With her back turned to him, she glared at the refrigerator, as though the fault belonged to the appliance.

Lucius was not going to leave her be, though. Raising a brow, he moved closer to her, the music playing as he placed a hand on her waist and began swaying to the beat. Hermione stiffened as Lucius pushed her hair out of his way with his free hand and dipped his head so his breath touched her neck teasingly. "Surely you wouldn't deny my education, my pet," he whispered seductively.

Of course, he already knew this dance, having done it several times before in the past. And if Hermione were to ever come to one of his parties, she would know this, however… "One dance," she finally relented.

Lucius smiled devilishly as she turned around in his arms and began moving with him. He watched her as she closed her eyes as she got into the dance. Silently, he was rejoicing. Licking his lips, Lucius decided in that moment that he would taste her lips. Just one kiss.

His eyes snapped open and he stared up at the ceiling. The room was pitch dark and it took him a moment to realize where he was and to connect the dots. It was a dream.

Sitting up, he glanced beside himself to see his wife sleeping peacefully. Rubbing his eyes, he groaned. This had to stop and Lucius knew it.

Oh, he wasn't worried about what his son might do to him or what others would think were they ever to find out. He didn't even really care if his wife knew he was having wet dreams about his future daughter-in-law, nor what the Grangers would think if they knew just how much he was obsessing over their daughter.

What did concern him was Hermione. She wasn't fully bonded with Draco. Until she married the boy, she still had a chance of walking away, though no one knew that, of course. Not even Narcissa knew about that small little clause within the Malfoy family. Malfoy fathers made certain to keep that part secret until their sons married. Only after such a marriage would happen would father divulge the secret to their son.

If Hermione were to choose to walk out, bonding rituals or no, she could still do so as long as she and Draco have not exchanged wedding vows. It would severally fuck up Draco's chances for the rest of his life, but the option was still there none the less. Only one woman had ever attempted to walk away from a Malfoy once he set his eyes on her and she still ended up giving in in the end.

No. Lucius had to can these dreams, these… delusions. Hermione did not belong to him. She belonged to Draco and it was Draco that she was going to marry. Now, once they were married… Well, that was a different story.

Lucius gazed about the room. He was still furious about how much the Muggle was able to guess about his thoughts and perversions. Lucius was usually able to hide his emotions much better than that. He sighed. What was it about that girl that made him lose all manner of decorum? What did she do to make him forget himself? He needed to put an end to it. He could not slip up and fuck things up for Draco. They were just too close to having a descendant of Merlin in their bloodline.

Sighing, Lucius lay back down and toyed with the idea of arousing Narcissa for a bit of late night tussle in the sheets. He had done it before. Not due to thoughts of Hermione, but she wasn't the first person he had desired, though she was the first that he could not have. He turned onto his side, away from his wife. No. For the first time in his life, Lucius felt truly sordid. If he couldn't have Hermione, having someone else while thinking about her, even if it's his own wife, felt… wrong. It was an odd feeling, one that he felt he needed to mull over, one that would not be fixed with sex.

He had to figure out a way to get out of this mess.

(II)(II)

"Where's Hermione and Draco?" Ginny asked as she tugged off her towel to reveal a blue bikini Harry had bought for her for this trip.

The castle had been renovated and updated. The large fountain in the gardens had been transformed into an in-ground swimming pool, among other tweaks that were given to Éternel Nymue. Blaise and Padma were already in the pool, floating near the deep end, while Pansy lounged in a chair, sunbathing. Theo and Luna had learned how to use some water guns that Harry had brought and were currently shooting each other and laughing. When Ginny posed the question, Theo lowered his gun to look at her. Raising his sunglasses, he waved the gun at the castle. "Ol' Lucius and Remus have both of them in the study," he told her. "They're teaching them about the castle finances and what they have to look forward to."

Ginny frowned. "So, they're working," she surmised. She sighed. "I thought the whole point of inviting us to come here as well was so that they could relax with their friends."

"They'll come out here soon enough, Weasley," Pansy droned as she rubbed some potion into her leg. "It's all about priorities. Hermione just inherited a huge responsibility. If she's not careful, all of this," she waved a hand at the grounds and castle, "could easily disappear. I mean, take Gregory and Vincent, for example. There was a time when the Goyles and Crabbes were nearly as rich as the Malfoys. Somewhere along the way, however, they ended up losing most of their wealth and now…"

"They still have more money than most people in the Wizarding World," Ginny argued. "Neither Crabbe nor Goyle are by any means poor."

"They might as well be," Theo said as he took a seat next to Pansy.

Luna walked up and looked at her betrothed. "Oh. We're done?" she asked.

The Slytherin glanced at her and smiled. He lifted his arm to indicate that she join him on the chair, which she did. He turned his attention back to Ginny. "Look. I know it's hard to understand, and you're probably right. Gregory and Vincent will not have to work nearly as hard as some folks when they graduate. But compare that to what their families had before. There was a time when the idea of working at all was laughable at best for either of them. Not anymore."

Blaise broke his floating to join the rest of the group. Grabbing a towel, he draped it over his neck. "If their families hadn't been so keen on joining the Dark Lord, they never would have lost their wealth," he pointed out.

"My father joined the Dark Lord. Both times. And we're still classified as wealthy. We didn't have to downsize nearly as much as the Goyles or Crabbes did," Theo said.

Blaise gave him a bored look. "That's because your father was smart enough to sign over the Nott wealth to you shortly after the Dark Lord returned," he drawled. "No one's going to go after children of Death Eaters. Or at least Shacklebolt isn't. He knows you had nothing to do with what your father did. And, furthermore, you've made massive donations towards rebuilding and St. Mungo's right after the war ended. And you returned to Hogwarts to repeat your final year. And you helped rebuild it both before the school year and during. Shacklebolt loves you, Theo. You're like his… Ambassador for Change. His perpetual lapdog and proof that rehabilitation works."

Theo snorted. "Ugh. That just sounds gross, Zabini. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He shuddered. "Bloody hell. Look. I am not Shacklebolt's lapdog. And I can't be proof that rehabilitation works because there was never anything to rehabilitate. I'm just a normal guy trying to do his part in the world."

"It's okay, Theodore," Luna said as she leaned against him. "There's nothing wrong with Shacklebolt liking you. You're a good guy. Sweet and kind, too."

Theo raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Watch it," he warned. "This gun is still loaded."

She answered with a peck on his cheek.

"So, Hermione's getting lessons from Daddy Warbucks," Harry said dully. "No offense to the Malfoys or anything, but how do we know he's not simply trying to figure out a way to screw her over in the end in some way?"

They all looked at the Gryffindor in confusion. "Who's 'Daddy Warbucks'?" Theo asked.

Pansy shooed the question away with a shake of her head. "Not important, Theo," she spat. She glared at Harry. "Better question: what makes you think Lucius Malfoy will do something to fuck her over?"

Harry shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. He hates Muggles, which has been proven time and again over the years from his backwards politics. He hates the poor, as proven by how abysmal he's been towards the Weasley's for as long as I've known him. Oh, and he's a Death Eater."

Pansy sat up at that moment and took her sunglasses off to glare at the messy haired boy. "For starters, Potter, he deflected during this last war, in case you've forgotten," she growled. She snapped her fingers. "Oh, wait, you actually defended him in court because he deflected. As for his dislike of Muggles, can you blame him? You do not know what it's like growing up in a pureblood home, particularly one like ours. Blood purity and dislike towards Muggles is pounded into us from the moment we are conceived. Most of us have never even met Muggles before. In fact, Granger's parents are the first Muggles I have ever met. The closest many of us come to is the Muggle borns we meet in school and the idea that they are subhuman compared to us is already so ingrained into our skulls it can be difficult to look past it."

"Sirius Black and Andromeda Tonks both did," Harry argued.

"And they were both stricken from their family tree for doing so," Theo said. "If it weren't for the fact that Sirius Black had been the last living male Black, he probably never would have inherited anything before he died. Or, rather, if Regulus had lived."

"Regulus had turned his back on the ideal that Muggles were bad," Luna chimed.

Blaise shook his head as Theo gave her a patient look. "No, Luna. That's a beautiful story, but the only reason Regulus turned away from the Dark Lord was because the Dark Lord had threatened his house elf," Theo corrected her gently.

"The point is," Pansy interrupted loudly. She hated when people started talking when she was talking. "Lucius' hatred towards Muggles comes from years of being told he should hate Muggles. And Muggles don't really give him any reasons to like them, either. We may not know them personally, but we do keep up with what's going on in the Muggle World. Especially if there are wars or whatever. Muggles can be extremely cruel, and are known to destroy their own kind by the thousands for no other reason than one group of Muggles worships a different god than the other. "As for the Weasleys, well… I don't know the story behind that."

"I don't think even Lucius does, to be honest," Blaise commented as Padma joined him. "Granted, he probably could tell you why he doesn't like the Weasleys at this point in time, sure, but that's a feud that goes back generations."

"My dad told me once that even Merlin himself couldn't get the Malfoys and Weasleys to get along," Ginny said softly, agreeing with the Slytherin.

Theo sighed as he leaned back in his chair, taking Luna with him. "Just look at this place, Potter. Lucius would be barking mad to try to sabotage Hermione. Besides, he benefits a great deal to remain in Hermione's good graces. She's the heiress to a fortune that will make Draco even wealthier than he ever could have hoped to be, and she is the last descendant of a nearly forgotten bloodline. She's coveted by nearly every blooming Wizarding bloke in all of the United Kingdom and, quite possibly, the world. He would be mad to do anything to mess that up for his son and family. In fact, I wouldn't doubt it if he were in there now, trying to convince her to allow him and his wife to move into this castle with her and Draco."

"Is that good enough for the Boy Who Lived?" Pansy asked, sneering at the title.

Harry stared at her for a moment. "For now," he replied.

Theo slapped his thigh. "Thank Merlin," he said. "Now, who the bloody hell is Daddy Warbucks?"

(III)(III)

Lucius poured himself another brandy as Remus tutored Hermione about her new assets. The three of them, along with Draco, had been at it since breakfast, pouring over what exactly Hermione had and getting all her paperwork in order. Narcissa and Jean had taken Richard with them to go shopping for household things and clothing. Thankfully, Hermione trusted her mother enough to know her tastes, though Lucius was certain the girl would simply transfigure what she didn't like.

"Father, help me understand something," Draco said, drawing Lucius from his thoughts.

The patron took a pull from his brandy and turned to his son. "What is it?" he asked as he leaned lightly against the table.

Draco held up a piece of parchment idly with one hand while pushing some others with his other hand. "If my calculations are correct, it looks as though Hermione pretty much owns the town nearby, but that can't be right. Merlin's been dead for centuries and there's no way that property would not have been sold since then."

Lucius frowned as Hermione and Remus glanced up at the boy from their spot on the floor where they were pouring over old tomes and documents. Placing his tumbler on the table, Lucius approached his son to see what he was talking about. He browsed through the parchments and Draco's notes with a critical eye. "Well, I'll be damned," he breathed after a few minutes. "I think you're missing something, son. Check your calculations again."

Draco groaned. "I've already checked them about four times," he whined.

Lucius glared at his son. "So. Check them again," he ordered.

"Remus and I are still going through the historical documents of this place," Hermione informed them. "I haven't seen anything about any towns, but if there are, I'm sure we'll find it here."

"I haven't seen this town you speak of, Draco. Those papers you're holding, do they say anything about it aside from owning it?" Remus asked curiously.

Draco sighed. "That depends. I'm sure the town is different now, but what's written here shows a small town with a population of about 5,000 people, give or take. And a shitload of farmland."

"Well, that would make sense," Hermione surmised, earning a funny look from her betrothed. She shrugged. "I'm just saying, look at Malfoy Manor. Most old Wizarding families owned a lot of property. They were lords and had farmland and at least a town or two where people would build a life, living on what their lords would provide. I'm sure, in its day, even Malfoy Manor was connected to the nearby town and they depended upon the Malfoys as much as you did them. It's shown time and again in history and through literature."

"We don't own any towns," he argued.

Hermione looked at Lucius Malfoy. "Cramberk, established in 1308," she pointed out as she sat up straight. "Is it not still owned by the Malfoys?"

Lucius held back a smirk. Merlin, she was beautiful when she spouted facts. "It was owned by the Malfoys," he admitted. "Until 1542 when our ancestors decided to give the town to the people and begin focusing on our own estate and become the leading producer of potions and potion making equipment and herbs."

Hermione nodded. "But the people still look to Malfoy Manor," she pointed out. "And, when Voldemort returned, many of them sided with the Malfoys, if not Voldemort himself. The people of Cramberk were terrified of what would happen if the Malfoys died off. No doubt they still are."

Draco's frown deepened. He had forgotten about Cramberk, though more importantly, he had forgotten how much Hermione's Know-it-All attitude could irritate him. "Regardless," he snapped, a bit harsher than he had intended, "if my calculations are correct, Éternel Nymue still owns this town."

Hermione stood up and walked over to the desk Draco sat at and began scrutinizing his work for herself. She was wearing commoner clothing, a pair of jean shorts and a spaghetti string top in light pink. Lucius wanted to rip her top off of her just so he could watch her boobs bounce. He glanced at the desk, looking for Draco's wand.

He quickly shook his head. Even if Draco wouldn't reach his wand quickly enough, which, unfortunately, he probably would, there were too many people in here. Remus, Lucius knew, always kept his wand within easy reach and would be able to draw it with a snap if need be.

"You should still check again, Draco," Lucius told his son. "And while you and Hermione do that, Remus and I can search for any documents there might be on this town."

"Lucius is right," Hermione murmured as she joined Draco at the desk. Her brow furrowed, and she looked up at the older Pureblood. "Even if Ambrosius still owned this town, I do not understand… how? I mean, the family name itself died years ago and there hasn't been a magical descendant until me. So, I don't understand…" she glanced at Remus and her eyes widened. "You don't think the elves would have continued to run things in the absence of the family?"

Draco snorted. "You're delusional, princess," he laughed. At her sour look, he raised an eyebrow. "Elves follow the commands of their masters."

"And if the last Wizarding descendant of Merlin ordered them to continue business as usually until the next descendant took over, then why wouldn't they?" she questioned. "The one thing that has always fascinated me about the Wizarding community is how stupid you believe creatures who are not like you are! I mean, elves are pretty damn smart in their own right, even if they speak broken English. Look at what Dobby accomplished in his short lifetime."

"My pet, are you suggesting that a band of house elves educated themselves enough to trade and care for a town on their own?" Lucius inquired, amused at the idea.

Hermione sighed. "Is it really that unbelievable?" she countered. "Even after Regulus died, Kreacher held on to the locket and continued to try to find a way to destroy it until Mundungus Fletcher stole it. Elves, especially those who are loyal to their 'masters', would continue to obey them even after death."

Remus snapped his fingers. "I have an idea," he said as he unfolded his legs and used the table next to him to help him stand. "Why don't you just call Skippy and ask her?"

"Splendid idea," Lucius commented, and the werewolf looked at him curiously.

Hermione nodded. "Alright. Skippy!" she called, though she was unsure…

With a loud crack, the house elf appeared and smiled at Hermione. "Mistress Hermione Granger called?" she asked, her large bat like ears perked happily as she gazed at the Muggle born with complete adoration.

"Oh, I really wish you wouldn't call me 'Mistress'," the Gryffindor said, giving the elf a sigh. "Um, Skippy, we've been going through these records and… well. Did the Ambrosius's own a town by chance?"

The elf gazed at the witch, tilting her head to the side a bit. "There's a Wizarding town just south of here," she told them. "Master Merlin never owned it, though, miss. He owned the land, of course, and encouraged wizards to move there, where they could live in peace without Muggle interference."

"But he never owned any of the town?" Hermione pressed.

The elf shook her head. "Just the land, but he did ask those who lived there to pay him rent."

"And you still collect?" Draco asked in disbelief.

Skippy gave him a confused look. "Of course, Mister Draco Malfoy, sir. We always collected for Master Merlin because he was always so busy with other things, and his son after him, too. So, we elves were left with the collecting."

The three wizards looked at the little elf in amazement as Hermione was struck dumbfounded. "So, you've been collecting money from the townspeople since Merlin?" she questioned.

The elf nodded, though her bewilderment seemed to grow. "It's what young Master Frances had wanted," she said as if that explained everything.

"Young Master Frances?" Draco questioned.

The elf bowed her head solemnly. "The last Wizard descendant for a long time. Master Frances asked us to make sure this fortress was ready for our new Master or Mistress when they arrived. He said his sister wasn't magical, and as such, could not inherit, but that one day there will be a descendant of Merlin who will be born magical, because the magic will never die completely. Master Merlin was far too powerful for that." She gazed at Hermione in wonder. "And then she came! You is proud, Miss Hermione? Proud of what we house elves have done for you?"

Hermione wanted to weep. If the elf was correct, then she was wealthier than she had originally imagined when she had heard about the inheritance. Though, money never did impress the Muggle born much. "How did the townspeople not rebel?" she asked in wonder as she glanced at Draco.

"Because there's no account for inflation," the Slytherin told her. "The elves have been charging the people the same exact amount for centuries. Which means that they've been harvesting the land for pennies."

"Not pennies," Skippy argued with a disgruntled look. She jumped onto the desk and shuffled through the papers Draco had been working diligently on. "There was inflation, too. Master Frances told us there would be, so we made sure to adjust pricing accordingly." Finding what she was looking for, the house elf pulled out a sheet of yellowed parchment and handed it to the wizard.

Draco stared at it, his brow raised. The chart was rudimentary at best and… "How am I supposed to make sense of this?" he demanded.

Lucius stepped behind his son to look at the parchment. Inwardly, he groaned. "It's Latin," he told his son. "And runes. It's easy enough to understand if you know the languages."

Hermione took the parchment and glanced over it herself. "It's a chart," she confirmed, "written in Latin with the use of ancient runes." She looked at her husband-to-be. "You are in Ancient Runes with me. How do you not know what it says?"

Draco did not want to admit the truth, that he had spent most of his time in class distracted and attempting to distract Hermione. He still wasn't sure how he managed to pass the class with an Outstanding. He rubbed his eyes. "I'm exhausted, okay? We've been at it for hours, and my eyes are starting to bug out."

"So, let's take a break. It's about lunch time anyway," Remus suggested.

Lucius turned to the house elf. "Skippy, prepare us a lunch that we may share with our friends and family in the dining hall," he ordered. "We're feeling a bit peaky and I'm sure they are as well."

Skippy spared a glance to Hermione. At the witch's nod, the elf Apparated with a crack.

Hermione cast a grateful smile at Lucius as Draco stood and offered her his arm. If he could, Lucius would capture that smile and bottle it, so he could keep it forever. He closed his eyes momentarily. Priorities, Lucius.

(IV)(IV)

Harry stared at his best friend in awe. The group of people sat at the dinner table eating their lunches, many of them still wearing their swimsuits. It had been a beautiful day outside, and Harry, for one, couldn't wait to get back to the pool. Hermione's newest reveal astounded him, however.

"So, you own a town, too?" he asked

"No," she replied. "Just the land that it's built upon. And I intend to give that to the people who live there."

The Pureblood Slytherins gaped at the witch. "Are you mad?" Draco demanded. "You can't just give them the land."

Hermione scowled. "Why not? It's my land to do with as I please," she told him.

"It's mine, too," he protested as he dropped his sandwich onto his plate.

She shook her head, her frown deepening. "No, it's not," she argued glaring at him. "We are not married yet, Draco, or have you forgotten? And until we do marry, my property is my own, not yours. And I think the townspeople have paid me more than enough to rightfully gain ownership of that land."

"Perhaps, my pet, it would be prudent to wait to do that until you've secured a better source of income," Lucius stated as he returned his attention to his own food.

Hermione slapped her hand on the table. "How long do you want me to wait, Lucius? My ancestors have already robbed from these people enough to make me rich beyond my wildest dreams. I don't need the money or the added stress. It will be better for us all if I were to just hand the land over to the people who have be using it for far longer than I have been alive," she said.

"You're not technically robbing from them, though," Blaise pointed out. "You own the land. Therefore, you're simply charging them for the right to use it. That's not robbing. That's business."

Hermione sighed. "I don't need it. Merlin, from what we know, I have enough money that, if I choose, I don't ever have to work a day in my life! And we don't even know what we have on this property yet. I mean, the land that is connected to this castle, we could utilize it to expand Malfoy Industries. Maybe even provide jobs for the people in that town and begin paying them back for what they've given me."

Draco's bitter expression became intrigued. "Why would you wish to expand Malfoy Industries here?" he asked, suddenly not as stressed over the idea of Hermione handing over the land the town rested upon.

Hermione stared at him, her eyebrows raised. "Are you serious?" she questioned. "Don't be stupid, Draco. I'm going to be a Malfoy soon, won't I? It would be better for us if we expanded the company. Perhaps some of the land here can be turned into greenhouses for plants and herbs needed for potions. Or we could build warehouses and manufactories where we can build potion equipment."

"You've won the genetic lottery, Malfoy," Theo said, leaning close to his friend to whisper it into his ear.

Ginny started giggling suddenly and they looked at her. The redhead patted her boyfriend's arm, trying to calm down her laughter. "Oh, God, Hermione," she said through her tears of laughter. "I just thought of something."

Hermione frowned while she glanced at her friend. Ginny continued, "Ron's probably shitting himself internally, or at least he will when he learns exactly how much he lost by cheating. Oh, this is the best revenge blowjob you've ever done, Hermione."

Luna smiled serenely as Theo joined in Ginny's laughter. Draco smirked at the idea and leaned forward. "Well, it's not like your brother deserved her, Ginger. Can you imagine what would have happened if she had found out about this while they were dating?" he shuddered. "I perish the thought."

"She wouldn't have," Lucius commented as he took a sip of his wine.

The two Gryffindor females looked at him curiously. "Why not?" Ginny asked.

He shrugged. "I would have had no reason to dig into her family, now, would I have? The only reason Miss Granger has this castle now is because Draco had become interested in her and I started searching into her family line. Had he not, and had I not done so, the line would have been forgotten. No one would have spoken of it and your brother would have remained as poor and decrepit as he is now."

"Ron's not decrepit," Ginny said, defending her brother a bit.

"No?" Lucius questioned. "Are you certain? The boy had, quite possibly, one of his best chances in life given to him on a golden platter by none other than the Gryffindor princess and he traded it for a harlot and child. And when Miss Granger had forgiven him of his discretion, even welcomed him into her home, he spat at her and allowed the harlot to speak disrespectfully to her."

"Hermione's not innocent in this, Mr. Malfoy," Harry pointed out. "She didn't have to lie to Lavender about the baby."

"What idiot takes the word of her boyfriend's ex over actual research? Salazar's balls, Potter, I don't think there is a person at this table who believed abortion could kill a woman!" Draco sneered as he sat back, draping a lazy arm over Hermione's shoulders. "Hell, she could have simply asked you about it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione is the brightest witch of our age," he said, repeating the common moniker. "And Lavender trusted her. Why would she think Hermione would lie?"

Draco touched his chin in thought. "Let me think," he said as he tapped his lips with a finger. "Dumbledore's Army, Dumbledore's secret weapon that's hidden in the forest… Oh, and isn't Rita Skeeter an unregistered Animangus? Not only did Hermione keep her secret, but she kept the little bug-eyed snoop imprisoned in a jar for a year. Brown knew Granger was vindictive. I mean, the girl lived with her in a dormitory for five bloody years! It's her own fault for being so dense. Honestly, Weasley deserves the trollop."

"You don't seem upset over the outcome," Harry pointed out tartly.

Draco snorted. "Why would I be?" he asked. "Granger and I belong together. Only an idiot would think otherwise."

"Well…" Theo commented. Draco shot him a look and the raven-haired Slytherin smirked. "Did you just call Weasley an idiot just moments ago?"

Draco chuckled. "You're right, Nott," he admitted as he picked up his drink.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Hermione asked as she glanced at her betrothed.

Draco nodded. "Of course, princess." He sighed as he put his drink back down and sat up. "Look. I don't agree with you wanting to hand the land over to the townspeople, but I understand why you want to. And, if we renovate this land here, as you suggested, we could turn a major profit in the long run, I believe."

"And it will give jobs to the people who live in the town, thereby boosting the economy here," Hermione pointed out. She looked at Lucius as he took the last bite of his sandwich. "What do you think, Lucius?" she asked.

His eyes met her as he chewed his food, never one to talk with his mouth full. He took another pull of his wine, washing the food down, and dabbed his mouth with his napkin. Like the proper Pureblood he was, Lucius folded his napkin and placed it beside his empty plate before addressing his future daughter. "I think it's a marvelous plan, my pet. Quite ingenious, really. I know someone who can come and survey the land for you, to see what, if anything, you can do with it."

Hermione beamed. "Thank you," she replied as she turned to finish the rest of her own meal.

"Will you and Draco join us at the pool, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

The Muggle born glanced at her friend. "I don't…"

Pansy interrupted her. "Oh, please, Granger," she snapped, speaking for the first time. "You've been up there working since daybreak. You have all summer to go through it, too. You're young. Lupin and Mr. Malfoy can take care of whatever it is you're doing. You and Draco should come and join us."

"She's right," the werewolf admitted. "Lucius and I can go through those documents and sort them out. Once we get them sorted, we'll know what we're working with and how best to help you."

"But…" she started, only to be interrupted again.

"That sounds like a great idea," Draco piped in. "It's summertime. We should be having fun."

Pansy laughed. "Yeah, maybe we can finally get you tanned, Draco."

"Doubtful," Theo snarked. "I honestly think he's part vampire."

"I can't help it if I was born perfect," the blond said as he stood up.

Blaise and Theo both snorted as Luna threaded her arm through Draco's. "Harry showed Theodore and I these water things that you fill with water and you shoot people with," she told him. "They're a lot of fun."

"Uh…," Draco stammered as he looked helplessly at his friend. "Hey, Nott. Come get your girl."

"You look cute together," Padma commented as she stood up as well.

"They look related," Pansy said with a roll of her eyes.

Hermione sighed as she looked at the two adults. Lucius waved a hand towards the group of teenagers. "Go ahead, my pet. We have it covered on this end," he assured her.

She looked at them hesitantly for a moment longer before turning and joining her friends. Pulling Draco's arm out of Luna's, she kissed his cheek.

Lucius and Remus watched the teenagers as they left. Lucius sighed. "Is it just me, or do they get suppler the older we get?" he mused aloud.

Remus glanced at the older man. "Didn't you just win a case involving a minor?" he asked.

Lucius glanced at the werewolf and sniffed. "I don't see what that has to do with anything. Gazing at delectable strumpets does not equate to having carnal relations with them."

"True," Remus decided, looking at the Pureblood. "But it can lead to such if you aren't careful. That's not really a road any of us wish to go down."

Lucius licked his lips. "Speak for yourself," he said as he turned to head back to the study. "We have much more work to be done, Lupin. Best not dally."

Uncertain, the werewolf followed the former Death Eater. It seemed to him that Lucius would need to be watched more closely. It was obvious the Death Eater was… interested in one of the girls. This, Remus knew, was dangerous, and he feared for the safety of the girls.

(V)(V)

Hermione laughed as she ran across the grass, trying to get away from the onslaught of Draco's water pistol. As he caught up to her, she covered her head and screamed, laughing as he pommeled her with water. "I got you!" he shouted in victory as he sprayed her with the pistol. "After 6 years, I finally beat Hermione Granger!"

"No!" she yelled as she pointed her own gun at him and fired at him aimlessly. It was hard to see where she was pointed when she kept her head covered.

"Never!" she denied him as she stopped squirting him and let him continue to attack her. There was only so much water the guns could hold, she knew. And soon, he would run out.

What neither of them knew was that Luna and Theo had jinxed the guns, so the water would continue to fill automatically. They had done that because they didn't want to keep having to go to the pool to refill them. However, when Draco did not run out of water, like Hermione was waiting for, she took a new tactic.

Laughing, she pushed him away and lifted her gun up enough to squirt him. "There's something wrong with these guns!" she shouted at him as she danced away.

Draco chuckled. "What? That I'm actually winning?" he teased as he chased her around a garden table. "You remember I'm a Seeker, right?" he warned as he jumped over the table and threw himself onto her.

She screamed as they fell onto the ground. Loose grass stuck to their swimsuit clad bodies and they landed with him on top of her. Breathless, Hermione giggled, but she didn't try to push him off.

They abandoned their water guns as Draco dipped his head and kissed her passionately on the lips. She wrapped her tired arms around his neck as she lifted a leg to drape around his waist. They didn't know where the others were. They didn't care. Later, Hermione would blush in embarrassment to learn that Harry had gotten worried when he heard her scream and had come looking for them only to find them snogging in the garden.

For now, though, all she cared about was Draco and the way she felt being wrapped around him. The whole world could be thrown into chaos, and it wouldn't matter to her so long as he continued to kiss her. She felt his hardness press against her and she broke the kiss in a gasp. "Draco!" she breathed.

He smirked against her skin as he trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck. "I dare you to have sex with me here, princess," he whispered, his hot breath tickling the curve of her neck.

"Draco, anyone can walk in on us," she told him.

He looked up and quirked a brow at her. "So," he said as he pressed his cock more firmly against her. "This is your property. Your castle, your land. What are they going to do?"

Her heart was racing as she looked up at him. She licked her lips. "Ok," she breathed.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Seriously?"

She nodded. He wasn't about to question her further. He reached down between them to release himself from his trousers. Pushing aside the slip of cloth that covered her pussy, he thrust into her. Her mouth popped open in a shocked gasp as she arched her back at getting filled. She dug her nails into his back as he began pumping into her. He kissed her throat, sucking her skin into his mouth before releasing it. He sped up as he panted.

"Draco," she cried as she tried to move with him.

His kiss was light as he focused on driving his cock into her. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered as she pushed his wet hair out of his face.

She kissed his lips. "I love you, too," she told him. "Draco, please. I'm almost there." Tears ran freely and unchecked from her face. "Harder."

He gave her a small smile as he did as she bid, fucking her hard, pumping his cock as deep inside her as he could. She was fully and completely his and he was ecstatic. They both shouted as they came. He collapsed, his body moving slightly off of her, so he wouldn't crush her under his weight.

"We should do this again sometime," he panted.

She laughed. "Oh, yes. Let's just make sure we have an audience next time," she replied sarcastically.

He rested his weight on his elbows and looked down at her. "Yeah?" he questioned. "Maybe we will. Slytherin welcome back party. We can show them all how much we are in love."

She snorted and slapped him on the back. "You are such a prat!" she laughed.

"But I'm your prat," he pointed out, he kissed her nose.

Hermione smiled wide. "Yes, you are," she agreed. "And maybe one day we'll make it officially permanent."

"Maybe?"

She giggled. "Teasing you is just too easy, my prince," she told him. "Now, let me up. Our friends will be looking for us soon if we aren't careful."

He gave her a mock glare for a moment longer before smiling. Pushing himself off the ground, he stood and then helped her up. He kissed her on the lips again and their retrieved their guns.

Lucius quickly hid behind an arch, effectively hiding himself as they passed him. He held his breath until he was certain they were gone. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the memory.

He hadn't meant to walk in on them. He had gone back to the study to try to drown his thoughts of Miss Granger with work. Helping Lupin go through the piles of documents should have worked. But he simply couldn't stop thinking of her. So, he decided to take a walk in the gardens, thinking a bit of fresh air. He hadn't expected to see his son fucking Miss Granger in the garden. Her moans were branded into his mind like an annoying song chorus. Only, she wasn't annoying. Her cries of estacy was music to his ears.

He punched the archway in frustration, snapping it in two. Flowers floated onto the ground as Lucius hung his head. He leaned against a tree trunk as he pressed his bruised knuckles against his mouth. How was he supposed to stop fantasizing about her when he kept running into things like that? And her moans…. He groaned.

He needed to do something and soon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** See? Lumione did not happen. Aren't ya proud of me? ^_^

So, I made a teaser manip for something that will be occurring soon. Link is pin/211174966826093/ Or if that doesn't work, just go to my Pinterest, which you can find at pinterest dot com slash tassanab You'll find the teaser under my Fanfiction folder. Lemme know when you find it or if you can't find it. ^_^ On ward to replies!

Ok, last chapter, I had replied to all of you and FF decided to be a bitch and delete the entire thing and I got annoyed. So, this time, I'm gonna try it a bit differently.

Thank you to those who told me that they love the story and that they loved the chapter. I really do love your reviews. Being a fanfiction writer, I don't get paid for the work I produce (nor would I want to, honestly), so this is how I get "paid". Your comments.

Jess6800: Let's hope Lucius doesn't try to actually do anything. I don't think Draco would like it too much if he did.

zeromin: Yeah. I won't let those two party crashers ruin anything.

Cassany: Lucius isn't stupid. And neither is Astoria. If she hadn't said anything about a date, I think things would have worked better in her favor. It took me a bit to remember the conversation you and I had, but then I did remember it. I hope the end of this chapter was to your liking?

pgoodrichboggs: Lucius let something go? *Zips lips*

Snowflake Dazzle: *Zips lips*

Chester99: Richard Granger is very brave for standing up to a Death Eater like he did, even if Lucius in an ex-Death Eater. More is coming and will be revealed. Lucius hasn't forgotten.

Ann CB: *Zips lips and points to the beginning of this chapter* Rest easy tonight, dearie.

Sally: Thing I love about daddies with their little girls is that they have a tendency of noticing men who might be interested in her. They don't like guys messing with their baby girls, especially those who reek of bad news. Now, he's being lenient with Draco... for now... because Hermione really seems to like him, maybe even love. Either way, she's happy at the moment. Let Richard see a tear or get a whiff of unhappiness coming from her, even if it's just a smidge. Either way, like I said, he's treading on dangerous ground and I'm not sure if he's aware just how dangerous it is. Like a kid skating on a pond in winter. Sure, they "hear stories" of ice breaking and kids falling in, but if it's never actually happened to them...

Nargles Inspector: More castle fun is coming up, I promise. ^_^ I wager the summer's gonna last a couple chapters or so, so you'll see more of it. Coincidentally, if you go to my pinterest to the fanfiction board I have there, there's a couple pictures there that give you an idea of how I see this castle. So, that might help.


End file.
